Error mágico
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: A causa de un error, Arthur termina convirtiendo a los demas paises en niños de 12 años, para hacerlos regresar a la normalidad, deberan ir a Hogwarts donde viviran muchas aventuras. Rusxmex, franxuk. YAOI
1. Mal hechizo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, kesesee

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error mágico**

**Capítulo 1.- Mal hechizo**

Arthur Kirklan, también conocido como Inglaterra, se encontraba en su casa buscando algo en su polvoriento ático; rebuscó por cada rincón, pero sólo logró hacer más desorden y llenarse de polvo. Cuando estaba por darse por vencido, descubrió en una esquina lo que buscaba con tanto ahínco, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios… ya verían esos idiotas.

Mientras tanto; en la ciudad de México. Alfred F Jones estaba terminando de arreglar las cosas para la fiesta con él estaba un morocho de bellos ojos chocolate, él era México, su vecino y dueño de la casa en donde se encontraban.

—Gracias por ayudarme —le dijo América a México quien le hizo una seña obscena con las manos, estaba molesto porque se dejó engañar por el estadounidense con su cara de borrego degollado y ahora tenía que soportarlo a él, a una bola de países en su casa y ¡para colmo!, él tendría que limpiar todo el desastre cuando la fiestecita terminara —Joseph…

—Me llamo José, maldito gringo cabrón—le respondió dándole su mejor mirada asesina —. ¿Qué chingados quieres?

—¿Por qué estas enojado? ¡Debes estar alegre por festejar el triunfo de tu héroe!

José rodó los ojos, como si ganarle al pobre de Canadá en el básquet ball fuese tan asombroso, teniendo en cuenta que era un deporte en el que Mathew no era nada bueno… si le hubiese ganado en hockey seria otra historia.

El mexicano suspiró pesadamente… Alfred era peor que una resaca después de una semana de parranda y lo que más le molestaba a José era que siempre se dejaba convencer por ese dolor de cabeza.

Los preparativos se terminaron justo antes de la llegada de los primeros invitados, que fueron: Alemania, Prusia, ambos Italia, España, Bielorrusia, Ucrania y Rusia; éste último fue inmediatamente abordado por Alfred, quien le gritó que él no lo había invitado.

—Deja de estar ladrando —lo regañó México dándole un golpe en la nuca —. Esta es mi casa y Rusia es bienvenido las veces que quiera.

—¿What? —José le dedicó una sonrisa que asustaría a la misma Bielorrusia —, pero…

—Te callas —le cortó. José tomó la mano de Iván arrastrándolo lejos de ahí y dejando al angloamericano con la palabra en la boca.

La fiesta ya tenía poco más de una hora cuando Inglaterra hizo su aparición –algo realmente extraño en el siempre puntual rubio –; traía un objeto ovalado cubierto por una tela negra. Su rostro estaba deformado en una mueca que rivalizaría con la del mismo gato de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas, centró su mirada en Francia, quien hablaba animadamente con Prusia, Alemania, Veneciano y Romano.

Los nórdicos estaban sentados en el sofá; Turquía y Grecia peleaban entre sí por la atención de Japón. España sacaba a relucir su fase de padre celoso y sobreprotector con México que era acosado por América, quien de vez en vez molestaba a Rusia e intentaba alejarlo de José, al igual que Bielorrusia, algunos otros países, como Hungría, Canadá, Austria, China, Suiza y Liechtenstein, hablaban entre ellos o comían algún bocadillo.

Arthur se acercó al francés, quien, al verlo, lo recibió con un beso en los labios.

—¿Qué traes ahí, _mon petit_? —la sonrisa del británico se agrandó mas.

—Un regalo, frog —le respondió revelando un hermoso espejo con extrañas inscripciones.

—¡Oh, Angleterre! —Francis comenzó a admirarse, era un objeto maravilloso que reflejaba toda su belleza.

Arthur frunció el ceño molesto, ¡Se suponía que Francia debía asustarse!, comenzó a recitar un hechizo, pero este rebotó en el espejo, golpeando a todos los países de la fiesta menos a él, convirtiéndolos en niños de entre 12 y 13 años.

—¡Chigi! —gritó Romano escandalizada.

El Bad Trio se señaló entre sí: _¡Eres un niño!, ¡Soy tan adorable, kesese!, ¡Gyaaaa!_

—¡Soy un puberto! —gritó México.

—~Ve~ ¡Doitsu, Doitsu, ayúdame! —chilló Feliciano abrazándose a un joven Alemania quien estaba tan desconcertado como todos.

Las reacciones eran variadas; Arthur tragó grueso los presentes lo miraron con deseos homicidas, "¡Arréglalo", le gritaron enojados, pasaron varias horas en las que Inglaterra probó muchos hechizos pero ninguno funcionó.

—¿Qué harás pa' 'reglar este desmadre? —lo cuestionó el pequeño mexicano.

—¡El héroe exige regresar a la normalidad! —le gritó Alfred. Arthur suspiró.

_Creo que no tengo alternativa._

Sólo existía una persona que podía ayudarlo, un viejo amigo suyo, pero primero tenían que ir a su casa y buscar cierto objeto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Viajar en avión con veinticinco países que ya eran una real molestia de adultos, de niños eran una verdadera tortura. Algunos se la pasaban corriendo por los pasillos, jugando con los botones, se peleaban por ver quien se sentaba con quien, hacían bromas a las sobrecargos o trataban de levantarles las faldas a las niñas o simplemente molestando. Arthur llegó a su límite.

—¡Sentados y quédense quietos! —les gritó Inglaterra, ya arto de todo el escándalo que los, ahora niños hacían.

—Eres un amargado —se quejó Gilbert mientras se serbia un poco de whisky.

—¡Deja eso que son menores de edad! —lo regañó quitándole al prusiano la botella, lo mismo hizo con la que tenía México y Francia.

—Pendejo —le dijo José inflando las mejillas —. Somos unos pinches escuincles por tu culpa.

—~Ve~ ¿ya llegamos? —preguntó Italia del Sur mas dormido que despierto.

Inglaterra se dejó caer en su asiento sobándose las sienes; este iba a ser un largo viaje. Definitivamente odiaba su vida.

_Continuara…_

Lizerg-chan: Bueno, es el primer capítulo, si les gustó y quieren que actualice pronto, ¡dejen comentarios!

Youko Saiyo: Bye!


	2. Mundo mágico

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, FranxUk, PruxAus, EspxRoma, UkxFran, y HarryxDraco insinuación de AmexMex y SnapexUk

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error mágico**

**Capítulo 2.- Mundo mágico**

Fueron las horas más largas, agotadoras, vergonzosas para Arthur y casi termina en la cárcel por causa del Bad Trio y sus travesuras; el viaje del aeropuerto a su casa fue aun más complicado; Tenía que rentar dos camionetas de la aerolínea para transportarlos, pero le resultaría imposible controlar a los que fuesen en la segunda camioneta, por suerte, Alemania, Austria y Noruega se ofrecieron para poner el orden.

En una camioneta irían Ludwig, Roderich y Luka; serian los encargados de poner orden en la camioneta uno, con ellos iban: Prusia, Romano, Veneciano, México, Rusia, Dinamarca, Turquía, Grecia y América, mientras que en la segunda camioneta iban: España, Francia, Bielorrusia, Ucrania, Islandia, Canadá, Hungría, China, Suecia, Finlandia, Suiza, Liechtenstein, Japón e Inglaterra.

Por suerte, no había mucho tráfico y el trayecto fue corto. Bajaron de los autos, todos los niños llevaban una maletita con ropa que tuvieron que comprar en México pues las anteriores les quedaban demasiado grandes.

Entraron a la casa; el británico los dejó en la sala. Le pidió a Alemania, Austria, Noruega y Hungría que vigilaran que los demás no hicieran ningún desastre; subió a su habitación y rebuscó por todos lados hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, una pequeña caja aterciopelada de color negro.

El Bad Trio estaba sentado en una esquina con México, a unos metros se encontraba la húngara que tenía cara de demonio y los amenazaba con su sartén. Los cuatro hicieron un pequeño círculo para hablar sin que los otros los escucharan.

—La loca de la sartén no nos va a dejar vengarnos del cejotas —comentó Prusia en un susurro a los tres países.

—Tío Gilbo, yo me sacrifico por el bien de todos —dijo José dramatizando. Antonio tomó las manos del mexicano mirándolo con ojos llorosos, como si el latino fuese al pabellón de la muerte.

"Jamás te olvidaré, hijo mío", "_Jefecito_* santo, no se te olvide dejarme un buen tequila y unos tamalitos en mi altar". Ambos se abrazaron como si fuese la última vez; Prusia y Francia se unieron al abrazo lloriqueando, después de un momento se separaron y México se acercó a la húngara.

—Tía adorada, de la vida, del amor, muñeca… —Elizabeta lo interrumpió. Ella quería mucho a su "sobrino", pero no estaba de humor para soportar su faceta de _Don Juan*_ (como él mismo solía llamarla), tomó su sartén y estuvo a punto de golpearlo con ella pero, por suerte para el mexicano Arthur apareció con la cajita de terciopelo.

Inglaterra se acercó a ellos; muchos de los "menores" lo veían como si quisieran echársele encima. Suspiró; les ordenó tomarse de las manos, lo que inició una discusión parecida a la que hubo en el momento de abordar el avión. América se acercó al mexicano y lo tomó de la mano pero éste la quitó bruscamente.

—¡Ni madres te agarro la mano! —gritó México señalando a su vecino del norte acusadoramente. Rusia intentaba escapar de su hermana menor, Hungría perseguía a Prusia con su inseparable sartén, Dinamarca y Suecia se reusaban a tomarse de las manos, pero Su-san también se negaba a que Finlandia se acercara al danés, Francia hacia berrinche para que Arthur le hiciera caso. Italia lloraba porque quería pasta y Romano trataba de golpear a Alemania.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó Inglaterra completamente harto. Colocó a los países en línea, quienes se dejaron hacer por miedo a que la furia del mayor cayera sobre ellos. Una vez hecho, les ordenó que se tomaran de las manos, suspiró para calmarse.

De la caja sacó un pequeño guardapelo de color verde con una serpiente en el centro.

—No se suelten —les ordenó, tomó la mano de Francia y de pronto, todos sintieron un fuerte tirón en el estomagó y todo les dio vueltas. Cayeron al suelo, estaban mareados y un poco "descompuestos" por el viaje.

—¡Buaaa, Alemania, Alemania, me duele! —lloriqueó Veneciano pues se había golpeado al caer.

La mayoría se quejaba, ya sea por lo agitado del viaje o por haberse lastimado al caer. Al incorporarse se dieron cuenta que ya no estaban en la casa del inglés si no en un lugar extraño.

—Interesante entrada, Inglaterra —dijo un hombre de edad avanzada que tenía una larga barba y usaba algo parecido a un vestido (según la mayoría de las "jóvenes" naciones).

—¡Santa Claus! —exclamó América antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Arthur.

—Albus, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, has cambiado mucho —comentó Inglaterra saludando al anciano de mano.

—Y tú sigues igual —dijo dejando salir una risita —, supongo que es el beneficio de ser inmortal. ¿Quiénes son estos niños?

Arthur dejó escapar un suspiro; le contó lo que había sucedido y el por qué se encontraban ahí. Al terminar el relato, los países miraron esperanzados al hombre que se mantenía quieto.

—Cabecita blanca*, ¿Usted puede regresarnos a la normalidad? —cuestionó México antes de que Arthur lo reprendiera por la forma irrespetuosa en la que le hablaba al hombre y hubiese seguido regañándolo pero el moreno no le prestaba atención y un "kolkolkol" lo hizo desistir.

El hombre se presentó como Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwards, escuela de magia y hechicería. A los _menores_ les parecía una persona bastante peculiar, pero amable (principalmente cuando les dio dulces).

Dumbledore sacó su barita, apuntó a las naciones; la punta y los cuerpos de los _adolecentes_ se iluminaron pero al desaparecer el brillo, todo seguía igual.

—Me temo que mi magia no es lo suficientemente poderosa para romper el hechizo…

—¡¿Qué? —gritó Inglaterra —¡Pero tú eres de los magos más poderosos en el mundo mágico!

Dumbledore les explicó que la razón por la que no podía romper el conjuro era porque la magia de Arthur, al ser un país, estaba en estado puro y era demasiado poderosa para que él pudiese hacer algo.

—Me temo que sólo tienen dos alternativas —dijo el mago con parsimonia —, una es que Inglaterra encuentre la forma de romper su hechizo y la otra es que ustedes mismos lo hagan…

—Ya nos cargo la… —comentó México cruzándose de brazos y haciendo puchero.

Dumbledore les propuso entrar a Hogwards para que aprendieran a usar magia y así pudiesen encontrar la forma de liberarse del embrujo, todos aceptaron aunque no muy convencidos; les ofreció un lugar donde quedarse, pero antes Arthur debía llevar a los jóvenes a comprar lo necesario para el año escolar, además de que necesitaría hacer una visita a _Gringotts*_ para cubrir los gastos. Antes de que se fueran, el mago pidió hablar con Inglaterra en privado.

_No deben revelar sus identidades como países, pues con seguridad, el señor oscuro tratará de usar ese poder para su beneficio._

Arthur guardó silencio. En el mundo mágico, sus identidades como países eran celosamente guardados por los más altos miembros del ministerio de magia para evitar que alguna representación humana cayera en las manos equivocadas.

Se despidieron del director quien les dijo que una persona los estaría esperando en "las tres escobas" para llevarlos al lugar donde se hospedarían, donde Inglaterra y los habitantes de la casa les darían clases a las jóvenes naciones antes del inicio del año escolar que era el primero de septiembre; esto supondría una labor titánica, principalmente para Arthur.

Tomaron la "red flu" (pues ninguno de los menores quería volver a viajar por "traslador"), que los llevó al _callejón Diagon_, de ahí se dirigieron al _Banco Gringotts_ donde Inglaterra tenía una bóveda en la que guardaba dinero.

—¡Ahhh! —gritaron ambos italianos cuando un duende se les acercó.

—¡Chigii~! ¡Salvame idiota! ¡Maldicion! —gritó Romano escondiéndose tras España. Veneciano también se ocultó, pero él lo hizo tras Alemania quien sólo atinó a suspirar.

—Bóveda —habló el duende con voz molesta.

—Tres* —respondió Arthur entregándole una llave. El duende les pidió que lo siguieran; viajaron en un vagón que los llevó hasta una bóveda de gran tamaño, en la puerta ostentaba un 3.

—Les recuerdo que esto es un préstamo y deben regresarme el dinero…

—Esto es culpa tuya —gruñó Prusia cruzándose de brazos —. Oresama no piensa pagarte nada.

Inglaterra iba a discutir pero la mirada que todos le lanzaron lo hizo desistir. La bóveda se abrió, revelando una gran cantidad de galeones y objetos de oro y otros metales preciosos.

—¡Esto es lo que me robaste! —gritó Antonio apuntándolo acusadoramente con el dedo —, no pienso pagarte por algo que es mío.

—Estas son las cosas que papá Toño sacó de mi casa —comentó México tomando una máscara mortuoria de jade —. ¡No pienso pagarte ni madres, pinche pirata _región cuatro_*!

—¡Suficiente! —habló Austria molesto —¡Dejen de discutir!, ¡indecentes!

—Toma lo que se necesita y vámonos —habló Alemania con un tono que no aceptaba réplicas.

A regañadientes, Arthur tomó una buena cantidad de dinero; el duende los regresó al inicio, antes de salir del banco Inglaterra les dijo:

—Deben llamarse por sus nombres humanos y no usar el de su país.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Noruega con cierta molestia.

—El mundo mágico no sabe de nuestra existencia y debemos permanecer así —ninguno comprendía el motivo de eso, pero por la seriedad con la que el inglés se los decía, decidieron obedecer.

Compraron las baritas, las túnicas y todo lo que fuera necesario para las clases que Arthur les daría y también para el año escolar en Hogwards; después fueron a comer algo, un gran problema, pues la comida inglesa no era del agrado de ninguno de ellos, principalmente de los "gourmets", para aliviar el mal sabor comieron un helado en la Heladeria Floreon, después fueron al emporio de las lechuzas, pues Inglaterra consideraba que era la mejor opción para que los adolescentes estuvieran comunicados con sus superiores y entre ellos.

Después de las compras se fueron a las tres escobas donde un hombre de larga barba y (que a su lado, Suecia (adulto) y Holanda se verían pequeños), se les acercó; su nombre era Hagrid, Dumbledore lo había enviado para que los llevara a Grimmauld Place, 12* donde se hospedarían hasta el inicio de clases.

Puesto que no había muchas habitaciones listas, tuvieron que quedarse en grupos:

América-Canadá-China.

Dinamarca-Noruega-Islandia.

Alemania-Veneciano-Romano.

Suecia-Finlandia-Suiza.

España-Francia-Prusia.

Austria-Rusia-México.

Hungría-Ucrania.

Liechtenstein-Bielorrusia.

Turquía-Japón-Grecia

Inglaterra.

Fue una semana bastante interesante para los adolescentes; conocieron a personas bastante amables que los instruyeron en los principios de la magia y les enseñaron un poco su mundo. Finalmente llegó el tan esperado día, se despidieron de sus nuevos amigos con algo de tristeza, pero prometieron regresar en cuanto pudieran.

Llegaron a la estación _King's Cross_, donde debían abordar el tren en el andén 9 ¾. Comenzaron a pasar de dos en dos, hasta que sólo quedaron Inglaterra, América, México y Rusia. Cuando iban a cruzar, dos jóvenes se les adelantaron, chocando contra la columna.

—¡El héroe los ayudará! —exclamó América comenzando a recoger las cosas de los dos desconocidos, México y Rusia también ayudaron.

—Que madrazo* se metieron —comentó José a Rusia, éste le sonrió —¿Están bien?

—Sí, gracias —respondió uno de ellos, era un chico pelirrojo, gordito en comparación de su compañero, un castaño de ojos verdes que usaba lentes y era algo escuálido.

—No sé qué fue lo que pasó —comentó el de lentes.

—Podemos ayudarlos, da —les dijo Rusia sonriéndoles, lo que causó que ambos se pusieran un poco pálidos.

—¡Como héroe que soy debo ayudarlos! ¡hahahaha!

—Arturo, ¿Podemos? —le preguntó José.

—Es Arthur —le respondió el inglés, tomó la mano del chico de lentes —. Alfred, llévate al otro —dijo y cruzó con el chico, seguido de América y el pelirrojo, Rusia y México fueron los últimos en cruzar.

La aventura de los países en Hogwarts estaba por comenzar…

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Jefecito:** Es una forma en la que se les llama a los padres aquí en México.

**Don Juan:** es un personaje arquetípico, configurado en la literatura española y con larga descendencia literaria europea, creado por Tirso de Molina. Aquí en México se utiliza para referirse a los "Casanova".

**Cabecita blanca: **forma cariñosa de referirse a un anciano.

**Tres:** Teniendo en cuenta los años que tiene Inglaterra, me pareció que tenía sentido XD

**Región cuatro:** Marca "hechiza", ósea que no es original o de mala calidad.

**Grimmauld Place, 12: **Mas adelante explicare la razón por la que Dumbledore los hospeda ahí.

**Que madrazo:** Que golpazo.


	3. Naciones Unidas de Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, FranxUk, PruxAus, EspxRoma, UkxFran, y HarryxDraco insinuación de AmexMex y SnapexUk

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error mágico**

**Capítulo 3.- Naciones Unidas de Hogwarts**

Se despidieron de Arthur al subir del tren, no vieron a sus compañeros pero supusieron que ya se encontraban dentro. Rusia y Canadá fueron prácticamente arrastrados por México quien hacía malabares para llevar su carrito y obligar a sus amigos a seguirle, América se quejaba para recibir atención pero sólo Mathew lo hacía, aunque claro, era ignorado por su hermano.

Los primeros vagones ya estaban repletos de estudiantes, algunos asomados por las ventanillas, otros discutiendo sobre los asientos que iban a ocupar.

Se abrieron paso hasta encontrar un compartimiento vacío, casi al final del tren. Rusia ayudó a México a acomodar sus cosas, pues el moreno era algo bajo para alcanzar los compartimientos de arriba, le resultó extraño que su amigo tuviese dos lechuzas, una café y otra de un tono amarillo claro. Se acomodaron, Mathew se sentó junto a la ventanilla, al igual que José, Iván al lado del moreno y Alfred junto a su gemelo.

—Matt, ¿El cejas de oruga no te regañó por traer a Kumajiro? —el canadiense negó con la cabeza, el latino sonrió con cierta tristeza, seguramente el inglés ni se acordaba de él.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó el oso a su amo.

—Soy Canadá…

—José, ¿con quién hablas? —le preguntó Alfred mirando el "espacio vacío" a su lado; ya anteriormente había visto a su vecino hablar con la "nada" pero no dejaba de ser aterrador. México frunció el ceño al ver cómo su amigo canadiense bajaba la mirada, para él no era un secreto los sentimientos del amante del maple.

—Aparte de pendejo, estás mas ciego que un murciélago —le reprendió el latino mirándolo con enojo —; de nada te sirven las gafas, (que por cierto, me robaste)*. Estoy hablando con Mathew, quien por cierto, debió ser muy malo en alguna vida pasada para que le tocara la enorme cruz* de ser tu hermano y para colmo parecerse a ti.

América miró a su lado, dándose cuenta de la presencia de su gemelo, sonrió de oreja a oreja y se abrazó a él.

—¡Mathy!, ¡no te había visto!, ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Cómo es que terminaste como nosotros? —México golpeó su cabeza contra el vidrio.

—¡Que bárbaro!, no eres más pendejo porque no eres más rubio.

Continuaron hablando largo rato, sintieron el movimiento del tren que anunciaba que estaban en marcha. La puerta se abrió y entraron los dos jóvenes que conocieron en el andén.

—¿Podemos quedarnos aquí? —preguntó el pelirrojo— Todos los demás compartimientos están llenos.

—¡Claro! —exclamó México entusiasmado —, mientras más seamos mejor.

Ambos jóvenes agradecieron, acomodaron sus cosas. Rusia se recorrió para quedar más cerca del mexicano y darle espacio al castaño para que se sentara. Ron iba a sentarse sobre Canadá, antes de ser jalado por el latino.

—¿Qué te pasa wey? —le dijo enojado —, no vez que ibas a aplastar al pobre de Matt.

Ron miró el asiento, sobresaltándose al descubrir a un joven con un oso en brazos el cual, por unos segundos creyó que era de peluche.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

Una vez acomodados, comenzaron las presentaciones. El pelirrojo se presentó como Ron Weasly y el castaño como Harry Potter; ambos esperaban ver las reacciones normales que producía el nombre del último pero nada sucedió.

—¡Yo soy el gran héroe Alfred F Jones! ¡Hahahahaha!

—El escandaloso héroe de tianguis —agregó México haciendo que el aludido comenzara a quejarse —. Yo soy José —se presentó —, el es Iván —señaló al ruso —y el es Mateo…

—Mathew… —lo corrigió Rusia con una sonrisa que asustó a los dos magos pero México no parecía afectado, al contrario le regresó el gesto con una más grande.

Ron les preguntó a que año y casa pertenecían, Alfred les respondió que entrarían al segundo año, pues eso les había dicho Arthur pero que era la primera vez que ellos iban a Hogwarts; a ambos magos les resultaba extraño que entraran tantos extranjeros a Hogwarts, especialmente en segundo año; pero no los veían como malas personas, al contrario, eran bastante divertidas, especialmente Alfred y José.

Llevaban unas cuantas horas en el tren; una mujer pasó con un carrito, les preguntó si deseaban algo. Arthur les había dado dinero, además de que ellos traían el propio que cambiaron en el banco.

Al angloamericano casi le da un ataque cuando la señorita le dijo que no tenía hamburguesas, ni coca cola, así que tuvo que conformarse con unas empanadas de calabaza; como todo le resultaba extraño, decidió comprar de todo, Rusia compró algunas ranas de chocolate, pues sabía lo mucho que le gusta ese dulce al mexicano, mientras que José y Mathew compraron algunas empanadas y bocadillos para compartir, lo mismo hizo Harry.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo México señalando la bolsa que traía Ron y que Harry había comprado. Eran Grageas de todos los sabores.

—Tienen que tener cuidado con ésas —les previno Ron—. Cuando dice **todos los sabores**, es literal. Ya saben, tiene todos los comunes, como chocolate, menta y vainilla, pero también pueden encontrar sabores desagradables.

—Dudo que sea peor que la comida de Arthur —comentó José encogiéndose de hombros antes de meterse una gragea a la boca —… mmm, paella, a papá Toño le gustaría —dijo con una sonrisa.

Ron y Harry no pudieron evitar preguntarse sobre la razón por la que personas tan distintas, tanto en personalidades como en nacionalidad, podían conocerse y ser amigos.

Estaba oscureciendo. Podían ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púrpura, el naranja del atardecer bañaba todo el paisaje. El tren parecía aminorar la marcha.

Harry y Ron se quitaron las camisas y se pusieron las largas túnicas negras, los países los imitaron, comenzando a ponerse el uniforme.

Una voz retumbó en el tren.

—_Llegaremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio._

El tren aminoró la marcha, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Todos se empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. México se abrazó a sí mismo, no estaba acostumbrado al frío aire de Londres. Entonces apareció una lámpara moviéndose sobre las cabezas de los alumnos.

—¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año y de nuevo ingreso por aquí!

La gran cara peluda de Hagrid rebosaba alegría sobre el mar de cabezas.

Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro.

—En un segundo, tendrán la primera visión de Hogwarts —exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva.

Se produjo un fuerte ¡ooooooh!

El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

—¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. España jaló a México, "secuestrándolo" junto con Prusia y Francia.

Cuando Hagrid se cercioró que todos abordaron, la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. Todos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al llegar al castillo fueron recibidos por la profesora McGonagall quien los guió a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Que conducía hasta una pequeña habitación vacía fuera del vestíbulo. Estaban algo apretados, lo que Francia aprovechaba para meterle mano a quien se le acercara.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deben ser seleccionados para sus casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirán, comerán y pasaran el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

—Va a ser peor que estar casado —comentó José en un susurro.

La profesora se fue y regresó algunos minutos después para llevarlos al gran salón, las naciones estaban sorprendidas por lo que sus ojos contemplaban, especialmente por el techo. En la mesa de frente a ellos estaba Dumbledore e Inglaterra, también estaban cuatro mesas enormes donde estaban sentados muchos jóvenes. No se dieron cuenta cuando ni quien trajo un sombrero que se veía viejo y maltratado. Para sorpresa de los países y los magos de nuevo ingreso. El sombrero empezó a cantar:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, _

_Pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar _

_Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros, _

_Sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts _

_Y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver. _

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_Dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, _

_Donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff _

_Donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw, _

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta, _

_Porque los de inteligencia y erudición _

_Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes. _

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_Harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio _

_Para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

—Annan Sadig —Turquía fue el primero de los países en ser llamados, al subir y sentarse en el taburete. Las naciones suspiraron; por más que lo intentaron, ninguno había logrado hacer que se quitara la máscara. Ni bien el sombrero tocó su cabeza, gritó: ¡Slytherin!

Los siguientes fueron Gilbert y Ludwig, ambos hermanos terminaron en la casa de las serpientes, al igual que Francis, para felicidad del albino.

—Bandevik Luka —Noruega fue enviado a Ravenclaw, siendo recibido por aplausos.

—Braginsk Iván —el ruso tenía una sonrisa inocente en los labios, pero aún así, causó que la mayoría de los alumnos (y algunos profesores), se asustaran. A él como a Natasha, le tocó Slytherin, mientras que a su hermana mayor, Yaketerina, fue a Hufflepuff.

—Densen Mikke Magnus.

—Mmmm... difícil, eres valiente, siempre tratas de salirte con la tuya… mmm, ¡Gryffindor!

La mesa de los leones recibió a su nuevo integrante con aplausos y vitoreos. Roderich fue el siguiente, él fue enviado a Ravenclaw, junto con Islandia, Canadá y Grecia. Antonio, Alfred, Elizabeta y Yao a Gryffindor.

Cuando tocó el turno de Japón, el sombrero tardó un poco en decidir. Tenía lo que se necesitaba en un Ravenclaw, pero finalmente se decidió por enviarlo a Slytherin.

—Montoya de la Rosa Pérez Itzamma* José Francisco Ricardo —cuando el nombre del mexicano fue pronunciado, muchos no pudieron evitar pensar en lo largo que era, incluso los otros países (a excepción de España), quedaron sorprendidos, pues sólo lo conocían por José Montoya.

—Ah, parece que este año tenemos personas muy interesantes —dijo el sombrero —. Mmmm, difícil, muy difícil… eres inteligente*, Ravenclaw, sería un buen reto para ti, no temes al trabajo duro aunque no lo parezca… valiente, pero tu corazón guarda el anhelo del pasado… mmm, Gryffindor o Slytherin serían buenos lugares, ¿Qué opinas?

—Pus, me vale madres donde me mandes, pero si me quedo en la misma casa que el gringo, vamos a terminar del _chongo_* —respondió cruzándose de brazos, el sombrero se lo pensó un momento; toda la sala estaba conteniendo el aliento. Era muy raro que tardara tanto en decidir.

—Bien… ¡Slytherin!

Prusia y Francia aplaudieron emocionados; se lamentaban un poco que Antonio quedara en otra casa y separaran al recién formado Bad cuarteto, pero tres de cuatro no estaba del todo mal.

Finlandia, Liechtenstein y ambos italianos quedaron en Hufflepuff, China en Gryffindor y por último Suiza y Suecia en Slytherin.

Ron tenía el seño fruncido, no podía creer que dos de los chicos que conoció en el tren quedaran en Slytherin, ¡si parecían tan amables!, especialmente el moreno. Un grito lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos, de repente toda la mesa se movía como si temblara.

—Ame… eh, Alfred, salte de ahí aru —dijo China mirando bajo la mesa.

—¡No pienso hacerlo! —chilló muerto de terror —, ¡Arthur me mintió! ¡Aquí hay fantasmas!

—Sí, pero son inofensivos —le aseguró Harry tratando de calmarlo. El angloamericano no era el único que llamaba la atención, José estaba en una esquina haciendo un altar con flores de cempasúchil*, veladoras y otros objetos que hicieron que todos se preguntaran lo mismo: ¡¿De dónde diablos había sacado todo eso? España lloraba por qué era el único del Bad cuarteto en estar en otra casa, Rusia también estaba bajo la mesa lloriqueando con Natasha diciéndole "cásate, cásate", Turquía se burlaba de Grecia restregándole su buena suerte por quedar en Slytherin con Japón, Francia coqueteaba con las alumnas o trataba de meterle mano a Gilbert.

Arthur golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa, ¡esos idiotas siempre tenían que llamar la atención! Dumbledore sonrió, realmente eran unas curiosas personas.

El director dio su acostumbrado discurso. Presentó a Gilderoy Lockhart como profesor de DCAO y Arthur Kirkland como maestro de **Encantamientos y magia ancestral**, una nueva materia que se impartiría sólo a los estudiantes de segundo año.

La comida no estaba nada mal, había cosas deliciosas. Después de la cena, los prefectos condujeron a los de nuevo ingreso a los dormitorios, el primer día había concluido pero aun faltaban muchas aventuras para las naciones.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Las gafas de Alfred:** Bueno, ya la mayoría sabe que las gafas de USA son Texas, ósea, que originalmente eran de México.

**Tocara la enorme cruz: **Esto hace referencia a la cruz que cargó Jesús y hace referencia a un enorme peso (problema).

**Itzamma: **proviene del maya y significa El señor elegido. ¿Por qué le puse este nombre primero? XD bueno, ya que es la representación de México, me parecía adecuado que su primer nombre tuviese raíces de las antiguas culturas.

**Eres inteligente: **El mexicano es inteligente (cómo todos los latinoamericanos), pero nos falta confiar en nosotros, ¡Admítanlo señores!, si nos ponemos las pilas podríamos mandar a la china capital (chingada, fregada), a Estados Unidos).

**Chongo: **Pelear (aunque sabemos que eso pasara de todos modos XD).

**Cempasúchil**: Desde épocas prehispánicas es una tradición que esta planta de flor amarilla, se utilice como parte de la ofrenda del día de muertos, en los días de festejo los días 31 de octubre, 1º y 2 de Noviembre, se llevan flores al panteón y también adornan las hermosas y ricas ofrendas que se ponen en las casas junto con alimentos.


	4. Las clases comienzan

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, FranxUk, PruxAus, EspxRoma, UkxFran, y HarryxDraco insinuación de AmexMex y SnapexUk

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error mágico**

**Capítulo 4.- Las clases comienzan**

Después de la cena los prefectos llevaron a los de primer año y a los países a sus respectivas casas. Las naciones que quedaron en Gryffindor dormirían en la misma habitación, a acepción de Hungría que se quedaría con Hermione; en Hufflepuff sucedió lo mismo, en Ravenclaw los nórdicos compartirían habitación, Austria con Grecia y Canadá a quien nadie recordaba, el verdadero conflicto se presentó en Slytherin donde la mayoría había ido a parar. Francia y Prusia discutían con Alemania por que querían ser compañeros de cuarto junto con México pero Ludwig se negaba que esos tres estuvieran juntos, apenas le habían crecido las cejas de la última vez que el ahora llamado "Bad cuarteto" estuvieron juntos. Bielorrusia perseguía a su hermano quien se escondía tras el moreno, llorando como un niño asustado, mientras José cruzaba dos dedos frente a la chica a modo de cruz diciéndole: "císcale, císcale, diablo panzón". Turquía hablaba con Japón para convencerlo de ser su compañero; los únicos que se mantenían neutrales a las discusiones eran Suiza y Su-san.

—Que patético —dijo Draco plantándose frente a ellos, como siempre, tenía un aire de arrogancia, los dos _gorilas_ que estaban a su lado eran del tamaño de Alemania pero más pequeños que Suecia.

—Disculpa mon petit, pero esta es una discusión privada —habló Francis. Draco frunció el ceño, nadie le hablaba así y menos un extranjero con apariencia de niña.

—Se los diré sólo porque es obvia su ignorancia —dijo altivo —. Soy Draco Malfoy.

—Ah, mira que chido —comentó México sin darle mucha importancia. —Yo soy Itzamma José Francisco Ricardo Montoya de la Rosa Pérez, él es Gilberto Beichito, él es Francisco Bonafont…

—Es Gilbert Beilschimidt —dijo el albino mirando al moreno con el ceño fruncido.

—Y el mío es Francis Bonnefoy, no Bonafont, mon chery —lo corrigió el francés soltando un ligero suspiro, definitivamente, tanto padre como hijo se parecían.

—No me interesa saber el nombre de ninguno de ustedes…

—Entonces no te metas, mocoso —le cortó Sadiq.

—Sí, mi estimado "oxi", ¿No ves que estamos ocupados? —agregó José colocando su brazo alrededor de Draco quien lo apartó bruscamente, Goyle y Crabbe iban a golpear al moreno pero la mirada que Iván les lanzaba fue suficiente para hacerlos retroceder. El resto de los Slytherin miraban la escena incrédulos de lo que veían.

—Kesese, ¡el grandioso yo tiene la solución a nuestro problema! —exclamó Prusia ignorando lo sucedido y las miradas del resto de los alumnos.

—No haremos un concurso de bebidas, bruder —el aludido soltó un bufido cruzándose de brazos.

—Gilbert-san, le recuerdo que somos menores de edad —Kiku había omitido el "ahora" porque en ese momento eran el centro de atención.

—Ludwig, pon algo de orden —le pidió Suiza, estaba arto de la discusión sin sentido y quería irse a dormir. El alemán soltó un suspiro, tardó un minuto antes de decidir: Gilbert y él compartirían alcoba, Kiku con Sadiq, Francis y Vash, por último Berwald, Iván y José. Natasha compartiría habitación con otras chicas.

Draco se quedo de pie, mirando como los extranjeros se alejaban. Apretó los puños, ya se encargaría de ellos, nadie se burlaba de él.

El desayuno fue parecido a la cena; Alfred e Iván debajo de la mesa (aunque por diferentes razones), Francis trataba de propasarse con Gilbert y José, Sadiq y Heracles se lanzaban comida cuando creían que ningún maestro los veía.

En la mesa de los profesores, Lockhart, quien estaba sentado junto a Arthur, hablaba hasta por los codos de sus grandes hazañas haciendo que el pobre de Inglaterra deseara que la tierra se lo tragara.

—Jejeje, parece que ése tipo le está haciendo la vida imposible a Arthur —comentó Dinamarca, los Gryffindor que estaban cerca de él y escucharon el comentario lo miraron sorprendidos por la confianza que parecía tenerle al profesor.

—Densen, ¿Conoces al maestro Kirkland? —le preguntó Ron, él asintió con la cabeza mientras se llevaba un trozo de pan a la boca.

—Por desgracia, él es algo así como nuestro tutor —agregó España quien parecía más entretenido observando como Peeves* se divertía asustando a Alfred.

—¿Son huérfanos? —se atrevió a preguntar un Gryffindor que escuchó la conversación.

—Podría decirse, aru —respondió Yao con tranquilidad.

Nadie se atrevió a indagar más en el tema por temor a ofender o lastimar de alguna manera a sus nuevos compañeros.

Después del desayuno se fueron a sus respectivas clases, los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw serían los primeros en tener _Encantamientos y magia ancestral _con Arthur, los Gryffindor y Slytherin tendrían Herbología con la profesora Pomona Sprout. En el camino a clase, España se encontró con el resto del Bad cuarteto.

—¡Hijo mío! —exclamó abrazando al mexicano.

—Jefecito, mi cabecita blanca… ¡no me vuelvas a dejar!

Alemania suspiró mientras se sobaba las sienes, ¿No se suponía que México se había emancipado de España para alejarse de él? Volvió a suspirar cuando al abrazo se les unió Prusia y Francia; los cuatro lloraban como si no se hubiesen visto en años.

Los Slytherin veían la escena de mal modo, incluso hubo algunos que querían intervenir, pero se detuvieron al sentir la penetrante mirada y su "kolkolkol" de Iván. Los Gryffindor –entre ellos el trío dorado –, que veían la escena se quedaron sorprendidos, no todos los días se presenciaba a tres serpientes abrazando a un león y con tanta efusividad.

—Dejen de hacer el ridículo —los reprendió Hungría quien tenía ambas manos en su cintura y miraba al cuarteto con deseos homicidas.

—Y tenía que ser la loca del sartén quien nos arruine nuestro awesone encuentro —dijo Gilbert antes de salir corriendo con Elizabeta persiguiéndolo para golpearlo.

—Vamos o llegaremos tarde a clase —dijo Ludwig en tono cansado. Estar en la misma casa con todos ellos le provocaba una migraña permanente.

La profesora Sprout estaba en el centro del invernadero, detrás de una mesa montada sobre caballetes. Sobre la mesa había unas veinte orejeras. Alfred se colocó a la izquierda de Harry con quien comenzó una conversación, Hermione estaba entre Elizabeta y Ludwig, nuevamente el Bad cuarto había tenido que separarse. Cuando todos estuvieron acomodados, la profesora dijo:

—Hoy nos vamos a dedicar a replantar mandrágoras. Veamos, ¿quién me puede decir qué propiedades tiene la mandrágora?

Sin que nadie se sorprendiera, Hermione fue la primera en alzar la mano.

—La mandrágora, o mandrágula, es un reconstituyente muy eficaz —recitó Hermione—. Se utiliza para volver a su estado original a la gente que ha sido transformada o encantada.

—Excelente, diez puntos para Gryffindor —dijo la profesora Sprout—. La mandrágora es un ingrediente esencial en muchos antídotos. Pero, sin embargo, también es peligrosa. ¿Quién me puede decir por qué?

Al levantar de nuevo velozmente la mano, Hermione casi golpea al alemán en el ojo, por suerte, éste había logrado esquivarla.

—El llanto de la mandrágora es fatal para quien lo oye —dijo Hermione instantáneamente.

—Exacto. Otros diez puntos —dijo la profesora Sprout—. Bueno, las mandrágoras que tenemos aquí son todavía muy jóvenes.

Mientras hablaba, señalaba una fila de bandejas hondas, y todos se echaron hacia delante para ver mejor. Un centenar de pequeñas plantas con sus hojas de color verde violáceo crecían en fila. Ni Harry, ni las naciones no tenían ni idea de lo que Hermione había querido decir con lo de "el llanto de la mandrágora".

—Pónganse unas orejeras cada uno —dijo la profesora Sprout. Hubo un forcejeo porque todos querían coger las únicas que no eran ni de peluche ni de color rosa.

—Cuando les diga que se las pongan, asegúrense de que sus oídos quedan completamente tapados —dijo la profesora Sprout—. Cuando se las poda quitar, levantaré el pulgar. De acuerdo, pónganselas.

Insonorizaban completamente. La profesora Sprout se puso unas de color rosa, se remangó, cogió firmemente una de las plantas y tiró de ella con fuerza. Algunos dejaron escapar un grito de sorpresa pero obviamente ni ellos pudieron escucharlo.

En lugar de raíces, surgió de la tierra un niño recién nacido, pequeño, lleno de barro y extremadamente feo. Las hojas le salían directamente de la cabeza. Tenía la piel de un color verde claro con manchas, y se veía que estaba llorando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

La profesora Sprout cogió una maceta grande de debajo de la mesa, metió dentro la mandrágora y la cubrió con una tierra abonada, negra y húmeda, hasta que sólo quedaron visibles las hojas. La profesora Sprout se sacudió las manos, levantó el pulgar y se quitó ella también las orejeras.

—Como nuestras mandrágoras son sólo pequeños retoños, sus llantos todavía no son mortales —dijo ella con toda tranquilidad, como si lo que acababa de hacer no fuera más impresionante que regar una begonia—. Sin embargo, podrían dejarlos inconscientes durante varias horas, y como estoy segura de que ninguno quiere perderse su primer día de clase, asegúrense de ponerse bien las orejeras para hacer el trabajo. Ya les avisaré cuando sea hora de recoger. Cuatro por bandeja. Hay suficientes macetas aquí. La tierra abonada está en aquellos sacos. Y tengan mucho cuidado con las _Tentacula Venenosa_, porque les están saliendo los dientes.

Esto era demasiado sub real para la mayoría de las naciones que nunca, en sus muy largas vidas se abrían imaginado llegar a tal situación.

Alfred y Mikke compartieron su bandeja con Harry y Ron, Berwald con Ludwig, Kiku y Sadiq. Natasha, Elizabeta y Hermione en otra, Yao, Vash con dos Slytherin, Iván, Francis, Gilbert y José.

Mikke aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para molestar a Berwald y Su-san le correspondía, Alfred había entablado una amena conversación con Harry y Ron, México hacia lo mismo con Iván quien le sonreía con inocencia causando temor en el francés y el prusiano.

Después de un rato ya no tuvieron muchas posibilidades de charlar. Se habían vuelto a poner las orejeras y tenían que concentrarse en las mandrágoras. Para la profesora Sprout resultó muy fácil, pero en realidad no lo era. A las mandrágoras no les gustaba salir de la tierra, pero tampoco parecía que quisieran volver a ella. Se retorcían, pataleaban, sacudían sus pequeños puños y rechinaban los dientes. Japón, China, Francia y México no tuvieron muchos problemas, a diferencia de Alfred y Gilbert que necesitaron de ayuda para poder replantar la mandrágora.

Al final de la clase, todos, estaban empapados en sudor, les dolían varias partes del cuerpo que ni sabían que tenían y estaban llenos de tierra. Volvieron al castillo para lavarse un poco, y los de Gryffindor marcharon corriendo a la clase de Transformaciones junto con Ravenclaw.

Tenían que convertir un escarabajo en un botón. Ninguno de los nórdicos tuvo gran problema, a diferencia de Alfred y Antonio, el primero por que hizo que su escarabajo estallara y tuvo que pedir otro, cosa que no le hizo gracia a la profesora y el segundo logró convertir el insecto en botón pero con patas y se movía. Roderich y Elizabeta tuvieron problemas en un principio pero después lo consiguieron.

Poco después sonó la campana anunciando el descanso, después de comer salieron al patio. Las naciones se reunieron en el césped; Alfred había invitado al trío dorado a pasar el rato con ellos. Los tres habían aceptado movidos por la curiosidad que les producían, especialmente a Hermione que se la pasaba interrogándolos sobre sus nacionalidades, sobretodo les hacía preguntas al Bad cuarteto que eran los que más se destacaban por su forma de ser.

—¿Cómo es que personas tan distintas terminaron conociéndose? —todos se quedaron callados abruptamente por la pregunta de la chica, fue José que con lágrimas en los ojos, le inventó que sus padres y los de Arthur se conocieron durante un viaje cuando eran jóvenes y entablaron una gran amistad, pero por desgracia habían muerto durante sus vacaciones del pasado año y esa era la razón por la que no asistieron a Hogwarts en su primer año.

Era sorprendente lo fácil que le resultaba a José mentir y lo convincente que era, tanto así que muchas de las naciones casi se lo creían, aún cuando ellos sabían la verdad.

—Y desde entonces el idiota de Arthur es nuestro tutor y maestro privado —dijo Mikke en tono molesto.

—Da —dijo Rusia con su imborrable sonrisa inocente.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó la joven bruja apenada por hacer llorar al moreno. José se limpió las lágrimas, le sonrió a Hermione dándole una palmadita en la espalda para reconfortarla.

—El tata solía decir que la muerte es parte de la vida —dijo sonriendo —, por eso es que en mi casa la festejamos —algunas de las naciones pasaron saliva.

—¿Tu casa? —dijo Ron creyendo no haber comprendido.

—Sí, tú sabes, mi tierra, mi país, mi México lindo y querido…

—Es una desgracia que miembros de los Slytherin estén con cara rajada, la comadreja y la sangre sucia.

México y Francia fueron los primeros en levantarse para encarar al que se había atrevido a meterse en su conversación y al parecer, insultar a sus nuevos amigos.

_Continuara…_


	5. Desastre en DCAO

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, FranxUk, PruxAus, EspxRoma, UkxFran, y HarryxDraco insinuación de AmexMex y SnapexUk

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error mágico**

**Capítulo 5.- Desastre en D.C.A.O**

—Es una desgracia que miembros de los Slytherin estén con cara rajada, la comadreja y la sangre sucia.

México y Francia fueron los primeros en levantarse para encarar al que se había atrevido a meterse en su conversación y al parecer, insultar a sus nuevos amigos. Draco estaba frente a ellos con sus dos _guardaespaldas,_ a Francis y José se les unió Gilbert y Antonio, incluso Ludwig y Kiku.

—No sé qué quisiste decir con "sangre sucia" pero no me ha agradado como suena —comentó Antonio con el ceño fruncido. Draco arrugó la nariz, como si estuviese oliendo algo desagradable.

—Mon petit, será mejor que te disculpes con nuestros amigos —agregó Francis enojado. Era raro ver al francés y al español enojados, pero cuando lo estaban causaban casi tanto miedo como Rusia y su hermana.

Ron y Harry también se levantaron para encarar a los tres Slytherin con baritas en mano. Alemania les hizo una señal con la mano para que las bajaran.

—Que más se podría esperar de "sangre sucia" como ustedes —se burló Malfoy.

—Frena tu tren, oxigenado —dijo José tomando una pose relajada —. A nosotros nos vas respetando.

Goyle se acercó al moreno y le dio un empujón, lo mismo Grabbe con Ron, haciendo que ambos cayeran de sentón. Iván y Antonio golpearon a Goyle por tocar al mexicano. Una pelea inició causando un gran alboroto.

El llanto de Italia y las maldiciones de Romano mezclados con los insultos del Bad cuarteto y Sadiq, llamaron la atención de Inglaterra que había estado buscándolos; al ver lo que hacían, se dirigió inmediatamente a detenerlos.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó Arthur separándolos. — ¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó mirando a Francis con desaprobación, estaba despeinado y un pequeño moretón apareció en la comisura de su labio inferior.

Feliciano lloraba en el pecho de Ludwig, Iván y Natasha les dedicaban miradas asesinas a los tres Slytherin., Gilbert, Antonio y José parecían querer saltarles encima, lo mismo que Hungría y Dinamarca. Arthur suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —dijo mirando a Liechtenstein. Lily comenzó a explicar lo que había sucedido, claro que Draco replicó que ella era una mentirosa, lo que causó que Vash quisiera golpearlo por ofender a su hermana.

—Arthur, lo que Lily dice es verdad —le aseguró Tino quien estaba al lado de Suecia, desde que inició la pelea, Berwald lo había alejado para protegerlo.

—Bien, cinco puntos menos a Slytherin por cada uno —dijo mirando a Draco y a los dos gorilas, luego centro su mirada en el Bad cuarteto y en Rusia —, lo mismo va por ustedes.

—¡Eso no es nada awesone! —reclamó Prusia molesto.

—Se aprovechan de nuestra nobleza*.

—Kolkol…

—Y por defender a sus compañeros. Les doy diez puntos a cada casa —agregó —. Ahora, vayan a sus clases y si vuelvo a enterarme de...

—Nos portaremos tan bien como el Capitán Garfio en Peter Pan —aseguró José con una sonrisa inocente. Inglaterra quería darse de golpes con la pared. En ocasiones se preguntaba si México hacía o decía esa clase de cosas sólo para molestar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los Slytherin y Gryffindor se enfilaron a la clase de Defensa contra las artes prohibidas. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Lockhart se aclaró sonoramente la garganta y se hizo el silencio. Se acercó a Neville Longbottom, cogió el ejemplar de _Recorridos con los trols _y lo levantó para enseñar la portada, con su propia fotografía que guiñaba un ojo.

—Yo —dijo, señalando la foto y guiñando el ojo él también— soy Gilderoy Lockhart, Caballero de la Orden de Merlín, de tercera clase, Miembro Honorario de la liga para la Defensa Contra las Fuerzas Oscuras, y ganador en cinco ocasiones del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, otorgado por la revista Corazón de bruja, pero no quiero hablar de eso. ¡No fue con mi sonrisa con lo que me libré de la banshee que presagiaba la muerte!

Esperó que se rieran todos, pero sólo hubo alguna sonrisas, mientras que Gilbert y José ya roncaban sobre sus respectivos pupitres por lo largo y aburrido que les parecía el discurso del profesor. Francis y Antonio soltaban un pequeño bostezo.

—Veo que todos han comprado mis obras completas; bien hecho. He pensado que podíamos comenzar hoy con un pequeño cuestionario. No se preocupen, sólo es para comprobar si los han leído bien y cuánto han asimilado...

Cuando terminó de repartir los folios con el cuestionario, volvió a la cabecera de la clase y dijo:

—Tienen treinta minutos. Pueden comenzar...:

1. ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart?

2. ¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart?

3. ¿Cuál es, en tu opinión, el mayor logro hasta la fecha de Gilderoy Lockhart?

Así seguía y seguía, a lo largo de tres páginas, hasta:

54. ¿Qué día es el cumpleaños de Gilderoy Lockhart, y cuál sería su regalo ideal?

Alemania suspiró pesadamente, jamás creyó posible encontrar a alguien que tuviese un ego aún más grande que su hermano. Media hora después, Lockhart recogió los folios y los hojeó delante de la clase.

—Vaya, vaya. Muy pocos recuerdan que mi color favorito es el lila. Lo digo en _Un año con el Yeti_. Y algunos tienen que volver a leer con mayor detenimiento _Paseos con los hombres lobo_. En el capítulo doce afirmo con claridad que mi regalo de cumpleaños ideal sería la armonía entre las comunidades mágica y no mágica. ¡Aunque tampoco le haría ascos a una botella mágnum de whisky envejecido de Ogden!

Volvió a guiñarles un ojo pícaramente. Ron miraba a Lockhart con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro, a Gilbert le agradó la idea del licor; el resto del bad cuarteto se convulsionaban en risas. Hermione, por el contrario, escuchaba a Lockhart con embelesada atención y dio un respingo cuando éste mencionó su nombre. —... pero la señorita Hermione Granger sí conoce mi ambición secreta, que es librar al mundo del mal y comercializar mi propia gama de productos para el cuidado del cabello, ¡buena chica! De hecho —dio la vuelta al papel—, ¡está perfecto! ¿Dónde está la señorita Hermione Granger?

La mochila del mexicano comenzó a moverse sin que nadie lo notara; cayó de lado y una pequeña criatura oscura salió y corrió a toda prisa ocultándose bajo una mesa, donde encontró una jaula. Era pequeña, con la piel oscura, largas y puntiagudas orejas, sus pupilas eran como las de un gato, pero su color era rojizo.

Hermione alzó una mano temblorosa. José y Gilbert, quien estaba sentado junto a él, dieron un brinco, al sentir como "algo" les rosaba el trasero, al voltear se encontraron con la cara de pervertido de Francis.

—'ora, pa' eso son, pero se piden —inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo dicho, pero, para su fortuna, el profesor exclamó:

—¡Excelente! —dijo Lockhart con una sonrisa—, ¡excelente! ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! Y en cuanto a...

De debajo de la mesa sacó una jaula grande, cubierta por una funda, y la puso encima de la mesa, para que todos la vieran.

—Ahora, ¡cuidado! Es mi misión dotarlos de defensas contra las más horrendas criaturas del mundo mágico. Puede que en esta misma aula tengan que encarar a las cosas que más temen. Pero sepan que no les ocurrirá nada malo mientras yo esté aquí. Todo lo que les pido es que conserven la calma.

El Bad cuarteto parecía ser el más emocionado, pues casi estaban al filo de sus asientos, incluso Harry, quien en contra de lo que se había propuesto, asomó la cabeza por detrás del montón de libros para ver mejor la jaula. Lockhart puso una mano sobre la funda.

—Tengo que pedirles que no griten —dijo Lockhart en voz baja—. Podrían enfurecerse…

Cuando toda la clase estaba con el corazón en un puño, Lockhart levantó la funda.

—Sí —dijo con entonación teatral—, duendecillos de Cornualles recién cogidos.

Los duendecillos eran de color azul eléctrico y medían unos veinte centímetros de altura, con rostros afilados y voces tan agudas y estridentes que era como oír a un montón de periquitos discutiendo. En el instante en que había levantado la funda, se habían puesto a parlotear y a moverse como locos, golpeando los barrotes para meter ruido y haciendo muecas a los que tenían más cerca. Varias alumnas gritaron y otros contuvieron su sorpresa, no por los duendecillos, sino por la criatura que tenía el candado de la jaula en las manos.

—En la madre… —murmuró México golpeando su cabeza con el pupitre en el momento que la criatura abría la jaula.

Se armó un pandemónium. Los duendecillos salieron disparados como cohetes en todas direcciones. Dos tomaron a Neville por las orejas y lo alzaron en el aire. Algunos salieron volando y atravesaron las ventanas, llenando de cristales rotos a los de la fila de atrás. El resto se dedicó a destruir la clase más rápidamente que el Bad cuarteto tarda en hacer una fiesta. Tomaban los tinteros y rociaban de tinta la clase, hacían trizas los libros y los folios, rasgaban los carteles de las paredes, le daban vuelta a la papelera y cogían bolsas y libros y los arrojaban por las ventanas rotas. Al cabo de unos minutos, la mitad de la clase se había refugiado debajo de los pupitres y Neville se balanceaba colgando de la lámpara del techo.

—¡Tlilmi, ven pa'ca en este momento! —le retó José mientras esquivaba algunos duendecillos.

Francia luchaba con un par que le jalaban los cabellos, Antonio y Gilbert también tenían problemas con las pequeñas criaturas, los únicos que no eran atacados eran Natasha e Iván.

—Vamos ya, rodéenlos, sólo son duendecillos... —gritaba Lockhart. Se remangó, blandió su varita mágica y gritó:

—¡Peskipiski Pestenomi!

No sirvió absolutamente de nada; la criatura negruzca le arrebató la varita y comenzó a lanzar hechizos a todas direcciones. José logró llegar hasta donde estaba la pequeña criatura que salió de su mochila y le quitó la barita.

—¡Inmobilus! —gritó Hermione y al instante todos los duendecillos quedaron inmovilizados.

Después del alboroto y de bajar a Neville. José estaba frente al profesor con la criatura negruzca entre sus brazos.

—Que cosa más rara —dijo el profesor con intenciones de tocarlo, pero la criatura le mostró los dientes que eran como los de una piraña.

—Se llama Tlilmi y es un _chaneque_* —dijo México quien luchaba para que su amiguito se quedara quieto. —Se ha de haber metido en mi equipaje…

—Deberían matar a esa cosa —comentó Draco siendo apoyado por la mayoría de los Slytherin. —Podría tener alguna enfermedad, además es horrenda.

—Tú llevas más tiempo siendo un oxigenado pedante y ni quien te diga nada, wey.

—Ya, suficiente —dijo Lockhart —. Es obvio que… este ¿chaneque? —José asintió —, no es peligroso, de serlo, yo me encargaría de protegerlos.

El Bad cuarteto –así como la mayoría de los países y chicos –, rodaron los ojos. Ese profesor no era más que un charlatán.

—Bueno, anda a tu lugar —le dijo Lockhart, quien, de pronto sintió un peso extraño en su hombro. Todos contuvieron el aliento, el profesor se puso pálido al ver de quien se trataba…

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Se aprovechan de nuestra nobleza**: Viene de "se aprovechan de mi nobleza", frase del "Chapulín Colorado", personaje creado por Chespirito.

**Chaneque**: los chaneques, del náhuatl ("los que habitan en lugares peligrosos"), son dioses menores de la mitología mexicana. Estos seres habitan los bosques y selvas y cuidan de manantiales, árboles y animales silvestres. Se cree que son capaces de asustar a la gente y hacerles perder su tonalli, el espíritu asociado con el día de su nacimiento (v. tonalpohualli), lo que si no es corregido mediante un ritual destinado a recuperar el tonalli perdido puede ocasionar la muerte del individuo.

En la actualidad, en el Sureste de México, los chaneques son espíritus traviesos con aspecto de niños que esconden cosas y se aparecen a la gente distrayéndolos para hacerles perder el camino o desaparecerlos. Una creencia popular era la de usar la ropa al revés al andar solo por el monte para evitar que los chaneques lo atraparan y se lo llevaran.


	6. La cámara secreta

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, FranxUk, PruxAus, EspxRoma, UkxFran, y HarryxDraco insinuación de AmexMex y SnapexUk

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error mágico**

**Capítulo 6.- La cámara secreta**

—Ya, suficiente —dijo Lockhart —. Es obvio que… este ¿chaneque? —José asintió —, no es peligroso, de serlo, yo me encargaría de protegerlos.

El Bad cuarteto –así como la mayoría de los países y chicos –, rodaron los ojos. Ese profesor no era más que un charlatán.

—Bueno, anda a tu lugar —le dijo Lockhart, quien, de pronto sintió un peso extraño en su hombro. Todos contuvieron el aliento, el profesor se puso pálido al ver de quien se trataba…

Tras el profesor se encontraba una figura alta, completamente cubierta por un grueso manto negro. La mayoría contuvo el aliento; el profesor estaba pálido, la mano en su hombro era huesuda, carente de carne o tejido alguno.

—D-De ¡Dementor! —gritó Lockhart huyendo despavorido y dejando a sus alumnos a su suerte. El ente dio un paso, acercándose más al moreno que parecía estar pegado al suelo, incluso el chaneque se quedo quieto.

Iván, Alfred y el bad trio se levantaron con intenciones de rescatar a José, pero había algo que los hizo detenerse en seco. México estaba sonriéndole a la aparición.

—Hola, ¿estabas preocupada por mí? —el ser movió la cabeza a modo de afirmación, el movimiento hizo que la tela resbalara rebelando el cráneo de un blanco pulcro. Gritos, los alumnos comenzaron a huir despavoridos. En la confusión, Ron cayó perdiendo su barita que terminó rompiéndose a causa de la estampida humana que hicieron los alumnos al escapar.

—¡Mi barita! —lloriqueó Ron, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ésta había sido partida por la mitad, aunque no se dividió.

La criatura levantó una de sus huesudas manos con la intención de tocar al mexicano pero éste fue jalado por Alfred quien había olvidado su temor al ver a su amigo en "peligro"; Iván se colocó delante de ambos.

—'ora, ¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó. Ladeo la cabeza sin comprender por qué todos parecían estar tan asustados.

—¡El héroe y el comunista te protegerán! —exclamó América aunque estaba temblando de miedo. México suspiró pesadamente.

—Da —agregó Rusia, el aura a su alrededor era aún más oscura de lo habitual.

—Bueno, ¿Están pendejos o que les pasa? —los reprendió José —Ella es la Muerte y es una de mis mejores amigas —explicó colocándose al lado del ente, dejó al chaneque en el suelo, quien se quedó sentado sin hacer nada.

La muerte castañeo los dientes y José sonrió y dijo: sí. Parecía como si comprendiera lo que le decía, pues inmediatamente comenzó a hablar con ella; se veían tan felices juntos. Después de un rato, México tomó la esquelética mano y se acercó a las otras naciones para presentarles a su amiga, incluso a Harry, Ron y Hermione quienes no habían huido.

Días después, el rumor del Slytherin que tenía cómo amigo a un Dementor se esparció por todo el colegio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry se encontraba utilizando el uniforme de _quidditch, _estaba con su equipo pues esa mañana les tocaba entrenamiento. Habían permanecido tanto tiempo en los vestuarios, que el sol ya estaba bastante alto, aunque sobre el estadio quedaban restos de niebla. Cuando Harry saltó al terreno de juego, vio a Ron y Hermione en las gradas junto con el Bad cuarteto quienes estaban curiosos por conocer el juego.

—¿Aún no terminan? —preguntó Ron, perplejo.

—Aún no hemos empezado —respondió Harry, mirando con envidia las tostadas con mermelada que Ron y Hermione habían traído del Gran Comedor y las frituras y de más comida chatarra que el Bad cuarteto tenía—. Wood nos ha estado enseñando nuevas estrategias.

Montó en la escoba y, dando una patada en el suelo, se elevó en el aire. El frío aire de la mañana le azotaba el rostro, consiguiendo despertarle bastante más que la larga exposición de Wood. Era maravilloso regresar al campo de quidditch. Dio una vuelta por el estadio a toda velocidad, haciendo una carrera con Fred y George. El Bad cuarteto soltó un "wow" conjunto, estaban impresionados por las "acrobacias" que hacían en el aire.

—¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó Fred, cuando doblaban la esquina a toda velocidad. Harry miró a las gradas. Colin estaba sentado en uno de los asientos superiores, con la cámara levantada, sacando una foto tras otra, y el sonido de la cámara se ampliaba extraordinariamente en el estadio vacío.

—¡Mira hacia aquí, Harry! ¡Aquí! —chilló.

—¿Quién es ése? —preguntó Fred.

—Ni idea —mintió Harry, acelerando para alejarse lo más posible de Colin.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Wood frunciendo el entrecejo y volando hacia ellos. ¿Por qué saca fotos aquél? No me gusta. Podría ser un espía de Slytherin que intenta averiguar en qué consiste nuestro programa de entrenamiento.

—Es de Gryffindor —dijo rápidamente Harry.

—¿Y qué me dices de esos Slytherin? —dijo refiriéndose a Gilbert, Francis y José. —Ellos, seguramente son los espías.

—Son mis amigos —respondió Harry. —Son agradables.

—Y los del equipo de Slytherin no necesitan espías, Oliver —observó George.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Wood con irritación.

—Porque están aquí en persona —dijo George, señalando hacia un grupo de personas vestidas con túnicas verdes que se dirigían al campo, con las escobas en la mano.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —dijo Wood indignado—. ¡He reservado el campo para hoy!

¡Veremos qué pasa!

Wood se dirigió velozmente hacia el suelo. Debido al enojo aterrizó más bruscamente de lo que habría querido y al desmontar se tambaleó un poco. Harry, Fred y George lo siguieron.

El Bad cuarteto, Ron y Hermione veían desde las gradas. Decidieron acercarse para ver qué pasaba.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Ron a Harry—. ¿Por qué no están practicando? ¿Y qué está haciendo ése aquí?

Ron miraba a Malfoy, vestido con su túnica del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin.

—Soy el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, Weasley —dijo Malfoy, con petulancia—. Estamos admirando las escobas que mi padre ha comprado para todo el equipo.

Ron miró boquiabierto las siete soberbias escobas que tenía delante.

—Son buenas, ¿eh? —dijo Malfoy con sorna—. Pero quizás el equipo de Gryffindor pueda conseguir oro y comprar también escobas nuevas. Podrían subastar las Barredora 5. Cualquier museo pagaría por ellas —El equipo de Slytherin estalló de risa.

—Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso —observó Hermione agudamente—. Todos entraron por su talento —Malfoy se le borró la mirada petulante.

—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa sangre sucia —espetó él. Flint tuvo que ponerse rápidamente delante de Malfoy para evitar que Fred y George saltaran sobre él. Alicia gritó "¡Cómo te atreves!", y Ron se metió la mano en la túnica y, sacando su varita mágica, amenazó "¡Pagarás por esto, Malfoy!".

—A ver, bájale tres rayitas a tu radio —dijo José mirándolo enojado.

—Ya antes habías dicho eso y sigue sonando como insulto —espetó Antonio frunciendo el ceño.

—_Vous feriez mieux de s'excuser auprès d'elle_. Malfoy —le ordenó Francis. Lo que más le hacía enojar al francés era que insultaran a una dama en su presencia.

Un estruendo resonó en todo el estadio, y del extremo roto de la varita de Ron surgió un rayo de luz verde que, dándole en el estómago, lo derribó sobre el césped.

—¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Estás bien? —chilló Hermione. Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Por el contrario, emitió un tremendo eructo y le salieron de la boca varias babosas que le cayeron en el regazo.

—Asco —dijeron el Bad cuarteto al unisonó.

El equipo de Slytherin se partía de risa. El Bad cuarteto tenían una mezcla de emociones, asco y sorpresa, jamás habían visto a alguien sacar babosas por la boca y ya planeaban con quienes probar esa pequeña broma.

—Lo mejor es que lo llevemos a la cabaña de Hagrid, que está más cerca —dijo Harry a Hermione, quien asintió valerosamente.

—Oresama los ayudará, kesesese —habló Gilber, el resto del Bad cuarteto también decidieron ayudarlos.

—Esto es más asqueroso que la comida de Arthur —comentó José arrugando la nariz cuando Ron escupió otra babosa.

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Nos vemos mañana o el sábado XD y no se olviden de votar en mi perfil n_n**

_**Vous feriez mieux de s'excuser auprès d'elle:**_ Es mejor que te disculpes con ella.


	7. Calma antes de la tormenta

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, FranxUk, PruxAus, EspxRoma, UkxFran, y HarryxDraco insinuación de AmexMex y SnapexUk

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error mágico**

**Capítulo 7.- Calma antes de la tormenta**

—Lo mejor es que lo llevemos a la cabaña de Hagrid, que está más cerca —dijo Harry a Hermione, quien asintió valerosamente.

—Oresama los ayudará, kesesese —habló Gilber, el resto del Bad cuarteto también decidieron ayudarlos.

—Esto es más asqueroso que la comida de Arthur —comentó José arrugando la nariz cuando Ron escupió otra babosa.

Les separaban siete metros de la casa de Hagrid cuando se abrió la puerta. Pero no fue Hagrid el que salió por ella, sino Gilderoy Lockhart.

—Rápido, aquí detrás —dijo Harry, escondiendo a Ron detrás de un arbusto que había, el Bad cuarteto obedeció sin chistar pero Hermione lo hizo de mala gana.

—¡Es muy sencillo si sabes hacerlo! —decía Lockhart a Hagrid en voz alta—. ¡Si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes dónde estoy! Te dejaré un ejemplar de mi libro. Pero me sorprende que no tengas ya uno. Te firmaré un ejemplar esta noche y te lo enviaré. ¡Bueno, adiós! —Y se fue hacia el castillo a grandes zancadas.

Harry esperó a que Lockhart se perdiera de vista y luego salió de los arbustos, seguido por Francis y Antonio quienes llevaban a Ron para llevarlo hasta la puerta principal de la casa de Hagrid. Llamaron a toda prisa.

Hagrid apareció inmediatamente, con aspecto de estar de mal humor, pero se le iluminó la cara cuando vio de quién se trataba.

—Me estaba preguntando cuándo vendrían a verme, veo que traía amigos... entren, enten. Creía que sería el profesor Lockhart que volvía.

El Bad cuarteto, Harry y Hermione introdujeron a Ron en la cabaña, donde había una gran cama en un rincón y una chimenea encendida en el otro extremo. Hagrid no pareció preocuparse mucho por el problema de las babosas de Ron, cuyos detalles explicó Harry apresuradamente mientras lo sentaban en una silla.

—Es preferible que salgan a que entren —dijo ufano, poniéndole delante un balde grande de cobre—. Vomítalas todas, Ron.

—No creo que se pueda hacer nada salvo esperar a que la cosa acabe —dijo Hermione apurada, contemplando a Ron inclinado sobre la palangana—. Es un hechizo difícil de realizar aun en condiciones óptimas, pero con la varita rota...

—Buu, que lástima y yo que quería ver como el gringo hacía el mismo chiste —se lamentó México haciendo que el resto del Bad cuarteto soltara pequeñas risitas y el trío dorado lo vieran sorprendidos por la "maldad" que parecía guardar el moreno. Suspiraron, ahora entendía por qué era un Slytherin.

Hagrid estaba ocupado preparando un té. Fang, su perro jabalinero, llenaba a Harry de babas y a Gilbert, éste último no se veía para nada contento con eso.

—¿Qué quería Lockhart, Hagrid? —preguntó Harry, rascándole las orejas a Fang.

—Enseñarme cómo me puedo librar de los duendes del pozo —gruñó Hagrid, quitando de la mesa limpia un gallo a medio pelar y poniendo en su lugar la tetera—. Como si no lo supiera. Y también hablaba sobre una banshee a la que venció. Si en todo eso hay una palabra de cierto, me como la tetera.

Era muy raro que Hagrid criticara a un profesor de Hogwarts, y Harry lo miró sorprendido.

—Pus, sí, mira que tenerle miedo a Tlilmi y a la _niña blanca*_ —los presentes miraron a José como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza. Una cosa era no tenerle miedo al pequeño chaneque, ¡pero a la muerte!, cualquier persona en su sano juicio le temería.

Hermione, sin embargo, dijo en voz algo más alta de lo normal:

—Creo que son injustos. Obviamente, el profesor Dumbledore ha juzgado que era el mejor para el puesto y...

—Era el único para el puesto —repuso Hagrid, ofreciéndoles un plato de caramelos de café con leche, mientras Ron tosía ruidosamente sobre la palangana—. Y quiero decir el único. Es muy difícil encontrar profesores que den Artes Oscuras, porque a nadie le hace mucha gracia. Da la impresión de que la asignatura está maldita. Ningún profesor ha durado mucho. Díganme —preguntó Hagrid, mirando a Ron—, ¿a quién intentaba hechizar?

—Malfoy le dijo algo a Hermione —respondió Harry—. Tiene que haber sido algo muy fuerte, porque todos se pusieron furiosos.

—Fue muy fuerte —dijo Ron con voz ronca, incorporándose sobre la mesa, con el rostro pálido y sudoroso

—Malfoy la llamó sangre sucia —finalizó España.

Ron se apartó cuando volvió a salirle una nueva tanda de babosas. Hagrid parecía indignado.

—¡No! —bramó volviéndose a Hermione. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí —dijo ella.

—Nosotros no sabemos qué significa, pero me parece que fue un insulto muy fuerte —comentó Francis.

—¡Y oresama no puede permitir que la insulten en nuestra presencia! ¡Eso no es nada awesone!

—Es lo más insultante que se le podría ocurrir —dijo Ron, volviendo a incorporarse—. Sangre sucia es un nombre realmente repugnante con el que llaman a los hijos de muggles, ya saben, de padres que no son magos. Hay algunos magos, como la familia de Malfoy, que creen que son mejores que nadie porque tienen lo que ellos llaman _sangre limpia_. —Soltó un leve eructo, y una babosa solitaria le cayó en la palma de la mano. La arrojó a la palangana y prosiguió—. Desde luego, el resto de nosotros sabe que eso no tiene ninguna importancia. Mira a Neville Longbottom... es de sangre limpia y apenas es capaz de sujetar el caldero correctamente.

—Y no han inventado un conjuro que nuestra Hermione no sea capaz de realizar —dijo Hagrid con orgullo, haciendo que Hermione se pusiera colorada.

—Es un insulto muy desagradable de oír —dijo Ron, secándose el sudor de la frente con la mano—. Es como decir _sangre podrida_ o _sangre vulgar_. Son idiotas. Además, la mayor parte de los magos de hoy día tienen sangre mezclada. Si no nos hubiéramos casado con muggles, nos habríamos extinguido.

A Ron le dieron arcadas y volvió a inclinarse sobre la palangana. Los del Bad cuarteto fruncieron el ceño, se miraron entre si y sonrieron maliciosos, ya le harían pagar a Malfoy el haber insultado a una dama, especialmente a una que era su amiga.

—Bueno, no te culpo por intentar hacerle un hechizo, Ron —dijo Hagrid con una voz fuerte que ahogaba los golpes de las babosas al caer en la palangana—. Pero quizás haya sido una suerte que tu varita mágica fallara. Si hubieras conseguido hechizarle, Lucius Malfoy se habría presentado en la escuela. Así no tendrás ese problema.

Harry quiso decir que el problema no habría sido peor que estar echando babosas por la boca, pero no pudo hacerlo porque el caramelo de café con leche se le había pegado a los dientes y no podía separarlos.

—Pues a mí me vale madres que "Oxi" vaya con el chisme con su papi —dijo México cruzándose de brazos —. Él debe pagar por eso —los tres países asintieron con la cabeza.

Hagrid miró al Bad cuarteto, percatándose hasta el momento que tres de ellos eran Slytherin. Hermione se percató de esto y los presentó, al semi gigante les parecía extraño que tres "serpientes" estuviesen conviviendo con Gryffindors con tanta armonía.

Pasaron un rato hablando y Hagrid comprendió que Gilbert, Francis y José, a pesar de ser Slytherin eran muy agradables.

—Harry —dijo Hagrid de repente —, tengo que ajustar cuentas contigo. Me han dicho que has estado repartiendo fotos firmadas. ¿Por qué no me has dado una?

—No he estado repartiendo fotos —dijo enfadado—. Si Lockhart aún va diciendo eso por ahí...

Pero entonces vio que Hagrid se reía.

—Sólo bromeaba —explicó, dándole a Harry unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda, que lo arrojaron contra la mesa, el Bad cuarteto hizo una mueca adolorida, cómo si ellos hubiesen sido los que recibieron el "cariñoso" gesto y José soltó un "se vale sobar" —. Sé que no es verdad. Le dije a Lockhart que no te hacía falta, que sin proponértelo eras más famoso que él.

—Apuesto a que no le hizo ninguna gracia —dijo Harry, levantándose y frotándose la barbilla.

—Kesese, ese idiota no es nada awesone, kesese.

—Supongo que no —admitió Hagrid, parpadeando—. Luego le dije que no había leído nunca ninguno de sus libros, y se marchó. ¿Un caramelo de café con leche, Ron?

—añadió, cuando Ron volvió a incorporarse.

—No, gracias —dijo Ron con debilidad—. Es mejor no correr riesgos.

—¡Yo sí! —exclamó México —, nunca le digo que no a un buen cafecito con leche y más si eso incluye un rico pan dulce —el semi gigante, el moreno era realmente muy divertido.

—Vengan a ver lo que he estado cultivando —dijo Hagrid cuando el Bad cuarteto, Harry y Hermione terminaron su té.

En la pequeña huerta situada detrás de la casa de Hagrid había una docena de las calabazas más grandes que hubiesen visto nunca. Más bien parecían grandes rocas.

—Van bien, ¿verdad? —dijo Hagrid, contento—. Son para la fiesta de Halloween. Deberán haber crecido lo bastante para ese día.

—¿Qué les has echado? —preguntó Harry. Hagrid miró hacia atrás para comprobar que estaban solos.

—Bueno, les he echado... ya sabes... un poco de ayuda. Harry vio el paraguas rosa estampado de Hagrid apoyado contra la pared trasera de la cabaña. Ya antes, Harry había sospechado que aquel paraguas no era lo que parecía; de hecho, tenía la impresión de que la vieja varita mágica del colegio estaba oculta dentro. Según las normas, Hagrid no podía hacer magia, porque lo habían expulsado de Hogwarts en el tercer curso, pero Harry no sabía por qué. Cualquier mención del asunto bastaba para que Hagrid carraspeara sonoramente y sufriera de pronto una misteriosa sordera que le duraba hasta que se cambiaba de tema.

—¡Genial! —exclamaron Antonio, Francis y José.

—¡Quiero hacer eso! —chilló España imaginando los enormes tomates que podría cosechar.

—¿Un hechizo fertilizante, tal vez? —preguntó Hermione, entre la desaprobación y el regocijo—. Bueno, has hecho un buen trabajo. Antonio, Francis y José veían al semi gigante suplicante cómo diciendo "Enséñanos".

—Eso es lo que dijo tu hermana pequeña —observó Hagrid, dirigiéndose a Ron e ignorando a los tres países—. Ayer la encontré. —Hagrid miró a Harry de soslayo y vio que le temblaba la barbilla—. Dijo que estaba contemplando el campo, pero me da la impresión de que esperaba encontrarse a alguien más en mi casa. —Guiñó un ojo a Harry—. Si quieres mi opinión, creo que ella no rechazaría una foto fir...

—¡Cállate! —dijo Harry. A Ron le dio la risa y llenó la tierra de babosas.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Hagrid, apartando a Ron de sus queridas calabazas.

Ya casi era la hora de comer, y como Harry sólo había tomado un caramelo de café con leche en todo el día, tenía prisa por regresar al colegio para la comida. Se despidieron de Hagrid y regresaron al castillo, con Ron hipando de vez en cuando, pero vomitando sólo un par de babosas pequeñas.

Esa tarde, el Bad cuarteto arrastraron a Harry y Ron, ya tenían idea de cómo vengarse de Draco por la ofensa hecha a Hermione, pero gracias a un error del pelirrojo la victima de su pequeña broma había sido Lockhart.

—Ustedes limpiaran la plata de la sala de trofeos con el señor Filch —dijo la profesora

McGonagall a Ron, Francis, Gilbert y Antonio—. Y nada de magia... ¡frotando!

Ron tragó saliva. Argus Filch, el conserje, era detestado por todos los estudiantes del colegio. Francis hacia una escena dramática quejándose que una persona como él no podía hacer esa clase de trabajos.

—Y ustedes, Potter y Montoya, ayudaran al profesor Lockhart a responder a las cartas de sus admiradoras —dijo la profesora McGonagall.

—¡Oresama se niega! —chilló Gilbert que de ningún modo quería hacer algo tan poco awesone.

—Oh, no... ¿No puedo ayudar con la plata? —preguntó Harry desesperado.

—Me uno a la moción —agregó José levantando la mano como si estuviese votando.

—Desde luego que no —dijo la profesora McGonagall, arqueando las cejas—. El profesor Lockhart ha solicitado que seas precisamente tú, Harry. A las ocho en punto, tanto uno como otro.

—¿Y porque yo tengo ayudar al remedo del _Peje*_? —se quejó José haciendo puchero.

—Por que también así lo ha solicitado —México murmuró un "_puta madre_".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después se dirigieron al Gran comedor, algo abatidos.

—Filch nos tendrá allí toda la noche —dijo Ron apesadumbrado—. ¡Sin magia!

Debe de haber más de cien trofeos en esa sala. Y la limpieza muggle no se me da bien.

—Cambiaria lugar con ustedes de buena gana —dijo Harry con voz apagada—. He hecho muchas prácticas con los Dursley. Pero responder a las admiradoras de Lockhart... será una pesadilla.

—La neta si —se quejó México. Él también preferiría limpiar que pasarse contestando cartas, que a su parecer eran estúpidas y ridículas.

—¡Oresama no puede hacer algo tan poco awesone! —se quejó Gilbert.

—Cuando Arthur se enteré… —se lamentó Francis seguro de que Inglaterra no dejaría ni besarlo.

Ron se sentía un poco culpable pues había sido él quien se equivocó y ahora, todos estaban pagando por su error.

La tarde del sábado pasó en un santiamén, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, eran las ocho menos cinco. Harry y José se dirigieron al despacho de Lockhart por el pasillo del segundo piso, arrastrando los pies. Potter llamó a regañadientes. La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Lockhart los recibió con una sonrisa.

—¡Aquí están los pillos! —dijo—. Vamos, entren.

Dentro había un sinfín de fotografías enmarcadas de Lockhart, que relucían en los muros a la luz de las velas. Algunas estaban incluso firmadas. Tenía otro montón grande en la mesa.

José no pudo evitar pensar que el hombre tenía un serio caso de narcisismo, aún mayor que Gilbert y Alfred juntos.

—¡Ustedes pueden poner las direcciones en los sobres! —dijo Lockhart a los dos, como si se tratara de un placer irresistible—. El primero es para la adorable Gladys Gudgeon, gran admiradora mía.

México rodó los ojos, seguramente la pobre chica tenía algún problema mental. Los minutos pasaron tan despacio como si fueran horas. Dejaron que Lockhart hablara sin hacerle ningún caso, diciendo de cuando en cuando "mmm" o "ya" o "vaya" y "Sí, ah, mira que chido". Algunas veces captaban frases del tipo "La fama es una amiga veleidosa, Harry" o "Serás célebre si te comportas como alguien célebre, que no se te olvide".

Las velas se fueron consumiendo y la agonizante luz desdibujaba las múltiples caras que ponía Lockhart ante Harry y José. Estos pasaban sus doloridas manos sobre lo que les parecía que tenía que ser el milésimo sobre y anotaba en él la dirección un par de nombres.

"Debe de ser casi hora de terminar", pensó Harry, derrotado. "Por favor, que falte poco..."

"Esto es peor que la vez que me quede sin chiles y sin tequila", pensaba México mientras rezaba a los dioses de sus abuelos para que a Lockhart se lo tragara la tierra o mínimo se quedara mudo.

Y en aquel momento Harry oyó algo, que no tenía nada que ver con el chisporroteo de las mortecinas velas ni con el incesante parloteo de Lockhart sobre sus admiradoras. Era una voz, una voz capaz de helar la sangre en las venas, una voz ponzoñosa que dejaba sin aliento, fría como el hielo.

—_Ven..., ven a mí... deja que te desgarre... deja que te despedace... déjame matarte..._

Harry dio un salto, y un manchón grande de color lila apareció sobre el nombre de la calle de Verónica Smethley.

—¡¿Qué? —gritó.

—Pues eso —dijo Lockhart—: ¡seis meses enteros encabezando la lista de los más vendidos! ¡Batí todos los récords!

—¡No! —dijo Harry asustado—. ¡La voz!

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Lockhart, extrañado—. ¿Qué voz?

—Seguramente te está afectando esto. Ya estas alucinando —comentó México preocupado por el semblante de su compañero.

—La... la voz que ha dicho... ¿No la han oído?

Lockhart y José miraron Harry desconcertados.

—¿De qué hablas, Harry? ¿No te estarías quedando dormido? ¡Por Dios, mira la hora que es! ¡Llevamos con esto casi cuatro horas! Ni lo imaginaba... el tiempo vuela,

¿Verdad?

México hizo una mueca, Harry no respondió. Aguzaba el oído tratando de captar de nuevo la voz, pero no oyó otra cosa que a Lockhart diciéndole que otra vez que lo castigaran, no tendría tanta suerte como aquélla. Harry salió, aturdido seguido por México que murmuraba cosas en algún idioma que el castaño no lograba entender.

Harry se despidió de José poco después de salir de la habitación. Era tan tarde que la sala común de Gryffindor estaba prácticamente vacía y Harry se fue derecho al dormitorio. Ron no había regresado todavía. Se puso el pijama y se echó en la cama a esperar. Media hora después llegó Ron, con el brazo derecho dolorido y llevando con él un fuerte olor a limpiametales.

—Me duelen partes del cuerpo que no sabía que tenía —se quejó, echándose en la cama—. Me ha hecho sacarle brillo catorce veces a una copa de quidditch antes de darle el visto bueno. Y vomité otra tanda de babosas sobre el Premio Especial por los Servicios al Colegio. Gilbert casi me mata por eso. Bueno, ¿y a ti y a José qué tal les fue con Lockhart?

En voz baja, para no despertar a Neville, Dean y Seamus, Harry le contó a Ron con toda exactitud lo que había oído.

—¿Y ellos dijeron que no habían oído nada? —preguntó Ron. A la luz de la luna, Harry podía verle fruncir el entrecejo—. ¿Piensas que mentía? Pero no lo entiendo...

Aunque fuera alguien invisible, tendría que haber abierto la puerta.

—Lo sé—dijo Harry, recostándose en la cama y contemplando el dosel—. Yo tampoco lo entiendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era domingo por la mañana. Francis había arrastrado a José a su habitación aprovechando que Suiza había salido a dar un paseo con Liechtenstein. México tenía a su pequeño amigo chaneque entre sus brazos mientras éste comía unos dulces que Harry le regaló la noche anterior.

—¿Qué querías decirme? —preguntó José un tanto reacio pues no le daba mucha confianza estar a solas con el francés pervertido.

—Necesito tú ayuda y de mon petit chaneque —Tlilmi dejó de comer para mirar al rubio, ladeo la cabeza e hizo un extraño ruido.

—¿Cómo que o para qué? —preguntó México mirando a Francia levantando una ceja. Francis dio un sonoro suspiro, de pronto rompió en un llanto dramático sobre el hombro del moreno. Cuando se calmó; le explicó que Arthur no lo había dejado tocarlo desde que sucedió el "pequeño incidente".

—Arthur no me ha querido decir dónde está su habitación para que no vaya a demostrarle mi amour —se quejó dramático

—¿Y nosotros que vela tenemos en ese entierro? —Francis le explicó que quería que Tlilmi siguiera a Inglaterra hasta su dormitorio para que él pudiera hacerle una "visita nocturna".

José parpadeo un par de veces, paseó su mirada por Francis y luego por Tlilmi quien tenía una sonrisa maliciosa que le daba mala espina, tal vez la idea no era buena idea pero el francés estaba tan desesperado que no escuchaba lo que el mexicano le decía. Itzamma suspiró pesadamente y terminó aceptando aunque estaba seguro que Francis terminaría lamentándolo.

Francis le prometió a Tlilmi darle todos los dulces que él quisiera si le hacia ese pequeño favor. El chaneque sólo se frotaba las manos asintiendo con la cabeza y lamiéndose los labios soltando un sonido parecido al chillido de varias ratas para luego desaparecer.

—Tardará unos días —le dijo José —. Los chaneques suelen ser algo… maliciosos y gustan de hacerles bromas a las personas, en especial Tlilmi.

Francia no dijo nada, lo único que quería era tener algo de sexo con Inglaterra, ya no soportaba más ese celibato que su amante le había impuesto, pero no quería hacerlo con alguno de sus compañeros países o con los alumnos.

Tlilmi tardó aproximadamente una semana en encontrar la habitación de Arthur, no porque le fuse difícil. Los chaneques, cómo servidores de Tlaloc, tenían grandes poderes, pero eran cómo niños pequeños que se distraían con gran facilidad y Hogwarts tenía muchas cosas que hacían al pequeño Tlilmi olvidarse de su importante misión.

—¿No sería mejor seguir a Inglaterra en vez de mandar a Tlilmi a buscar su habitación? —sugirió México a Francia por doceava vez.

El pequeño chaneque estaba sentado al lado de José comiendo algunos dulces que nadie sabía de dónde había sacado. Bad cuarteto y Tlilmi se encontraban en la torre de Astronomia; habían cerrado la puerta con un hechizo para impedir que alguien entrara o los llegara a escuchar. El chaneque estaba comiendo algunos dulces que ninguno no sabían de donde los sacó.

Francia se negó rotundamente a lo dicho por México, pues eso ya lo había intentado con muy malos resultados.

—José tiene razón —dijo Antonio. Él conocía bien a Tlilmi, éste acompañaba a su hijo desde que era una pequeña colonia y sabía lo bromista que podía ser.

—¡Qué poco awesone! —habló Gilbert con voz fuerte. México soltó un sonoro suspiro, miró a su pequeño amigo quien parecía más entretenido comiendo que en escuchar la conversación de los países.

Esa misma noche, mientras todos dormían. Francia caminaba por los oscuros pasillos siguiendo a Tlilmi quien daba pequeñas risitas que le erizaban la piel al pobre rubio que ya de por sí estaba algo tenso por lo terrorífico que se veía el castillo a esas horas.

El chaneque bajó a las mazmorras; la puerta estaba sellada con magia pero no fue problema para Tlilmi, después, dio unos saltitos y señaló adentro haciendo ruidos parecidos a los de muchos ratones y señalaba la entrada.

—Gracias mon petit —le dijo entregándole una bolsa con caramelos que sacó de su túnica. Después entró sin ver cómo el chaneque se frotaba las manos y sonreía malicioso antes de desaparecer.

El lugar estaba a oscuras pero pudo distinguir, la cama y un bulto bajo las sábanas. Una sonrisa pervertida se formó en los labios del francés, se quitó los zapatos y se subió al colchón.

—Oh, Arthur…

—Pero que… —Francia se quedó estático al reconocer esa voz, soltó un grito que resonó por todo el colegio al darse cuenta que no estaba en la habitación de Arthur si no de…

—¡Pro-profesor Snape!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inglaterra estaba furioso; frente a él estaba Francis y José. Les estaba gritando por el incidente que el francés había tenido con Snape y que, desgraciadamente, se había enterado toda la escuela a causa del tremendo grito que el rubio y el profesor habían dado.

—¡¿Cómo se les ocurrió hacer esa tontería? —gritó Arthur haciendo que ambos se cubrieran los oídos. Francia se había salvado del castigo, gracias a que Inglaterra le explicó a Snape que desde la "muerte de sus padres", el rubio había quedado traumatizado pues éste había visto los cuerpos las pesadillas sólo desaparecían éste dormía con él. Severus no, muy convencido aceptó no castigar a Francis, especialmente porque eso significaría bajarle puntos a Slytherin.

—Pero…

—¡Silencio! —lo interrumpió Inglaterra a México —Tú, ¡¿cómo se te ocurre ayudar a Francis con esta locura? ¡¿Qué tal si hubiese pasado algo malo?

—Je suis désolé, Angleterre —se disculpó Francia bajando la cabeza. Inglaterra suspiró para calmarse un poco.

—Arturo, si lo piensas bien, esto es culpa tuya por no hacerle caso a Francis —dijo José cruzándose de brazos. El aludido lo asesinó con la mirada. —Además… yo le advertí a Francisco que…

—¡Que me llamo Francis! —gritó el aludido comenzando a ahorcar al pobre moreno. Inglaterra tardó un poco en separarlos, pues a pesar de que el francés era más bajo y delgado que él, seguía conservando esa fuerza de siempre.

—Oigamee… me ahorco rete feo… sentí rete feo… —se quejó México con tono dramático pero gracioso, lo suficiente para que el ambiente perdiera toda la tensión.

Inglaterra soltó otro suspiro, miró al moreno y le pidió que se fuera, éste así lo hizo, no quería estar en medio de esos dos cuando se reconciliaran.

Pasaron unos minutos después de que México se fuera en los que ninguno pronuncio palabra alguna. Francis se acercó a Inglaterra y lo besó; Arthur se estaba dejando llevar, pero de pronto, se separó bruscamente.

—No podemos hacer esto —dijo —, ahora yo soy tu maestro y tú… —Francis lo hizo callar. El hecho de que ahora uno era más joven que el otro no significaba que fuese la verdad, ni siquiera cuando estaban normales representaban la edad que tenían, ¡eran países! Y las leyes de los humanos no se aplicaban a ellos.

—Je t'aime, Angleterre —le dijo con tanta sinceridad que rompió cualquier defensa que le pudiese haber quedado a Arthur —M'aimes?

—I love you —aseguró Inglaterra siendo esta vez el que iniciara el beso.

—Ahora que soy un inocente y dulce enfant puedes ser el seme, mon petit —Arthur no necesito más para abalanzarse contra el francés. No le importo que Francis ahora tuviese la apariencia de un niño que no sobrepasaba los trece años y que él fuese un adulto, ni tampoco que se encontraran en uno de los salones de clases, sólo bastó con sellar e insonorizar la habitación con magia.

Inglaterra sentó a Francis en el escritorio, mientras le quitaba la tónica. Las manos del mayor buscaban impacientes la virilidad de su amante, acariciándolo sobre la tela.

—Ahhh —gimió sobre su oído, excitando a Inglaterra cada vez más. Arthur acariciaba cada porción de piel que quedaba expuesta a sus ardientes carisias.

—¡Ah…ah! —exclamó Francis, escalofríos corrieron su espina dorsal. Era tal el éxtasis que el más ligero roce de las manos del inglés en su piel desnuda lo llevaba a alturas de casi insoportable placer.

—Estas muy sensible —dijo Arthur encantado por el rumbo que estaba tomando la situación.

Francia gimió mientras Inglaterra rozaba su pulgar sobre los pezones rojo cereza que adornaban su pecho. No tenía idea porque se sentía así. ¿Era porque había estado hambriento por su contacto físico por tanto tiempo? ¿O era la novedad de ser un niño y tener sexo con un hombre mayor que él?

Inglaterra puso sus manos sobre las caderas de Francia. Quitó le quitó ropa interior de en un movimiento decisivo. El miembro del menor estaba erecto y necesitado. Extendiéndose hacia su blanco estómago.

—Qué deseoso pequeño francés —dijo el Arthur, no podía negarlo, le estaba gustando ser el activo. Francia gimió. —Parece que te gusta estar expuesto así, —él no dijo nada, la verdad era que estar así lo estaba excitando de sobremanera.

Jadeó al sentir el roce en la abertura de su humedad con un largo dedo y luego hundiéndolo adentro hacia el fondo. Un grito sofocado escapó de su boca mientras la extraña sensación lo envolvía. Los labios de Arthur envolvieron el palpitante pene de Francis, rítmicamente chupaba la sensitiva punta, y luego hábilmente bañaba todo lo largo del pene con la punta de su lengua. El dedo de Arthur penetró en el interior haciendo círculos, acariciando sus paredes internas, audazmente alcanzando más profundo. El placer se desplazaba estrepitosamente dentro de todos los costados de

Francia.

—Ha…ah… ¡haaah! —Francis jadeó. La invasión adentro de su cuerpo hacía que su mente se quedara totalmente en blanco, lo hacía caer presa de los deseos. Cuando la punta de los dedos encontró el punto especial escondido adentro, no pudo evitarlo. Explotó dentro de la boca de su amante. —¡Aa-aaahhh! —gritó. No le fue permitido recuperar el aliento, Arthur continuó acariciando y explorando las secretas profundidades del cuerpo de Francia.

—¿Esto se siente bien? —preguntó. Él respondió con un gemido, levantó la cadera y separó mas las piernas, dándole una vista más amplia a Inglaterra.

Arthur posiciono su pene y lo penetró de una sola y profunda estocada. Francia sintió sus caderas empezar a estremecerse. Se abrazó al cuello de el mayor cabalgando sobre el miembro, gimiendo en el oído de su amante.

El olor a sexo inundaba la habitación, las carisias, el sudor y finalmente, la explosión del éxtasis llegó, Francia se derramó entre ambos e Inglaterra en su interior.

—Espero que se repita pronto —dijo Francis una vez que recuperara el aliento. Inglaterra sonrió, la idea no le desagradaba.

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**La niña blanca: **Nombre dado a la muerte.

**El peje:** apodo dado a Andrés Manuel López Obrador.


	8. Vida en Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, FranxUk, PruxAus, EspxRoma, UkxFran, y HarryxDraco insinuación de AmexMex y SnapexUk

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error mágico**

**Capítulo 8- Vida en Hogwarts**

**Suecia**

Suecia estaba sentado en la sala común de Slytherin, completamente solo pues todos los alumnos temían acercársele. Leía un libro sobre magia antigua. Apartó la vista de su lectura cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, era México quien tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

José se sentó al lado de Su-san, tenía una expresión seria en el rostro, algo muy poco común en el mexicano quien prefería vivir relajado. Berwald lo contempló por un momento; ese joven país era de los pocos que no huían de él sin ninguna razón.

—Qué onda, Su-san, ¿Cómo te trata la vida? ¿Qué cuentas? —desde que llegaron a Hogwarts y compartían habitación, México lo había tomado como confidente. —¿Qué lees?

—Magia antigua —respondió serio. México le sonrió, de uno de sus bolsillos de la túnica sacó una pequeña bolsita de papel blanco y se la entregó. El sueco abrió la bolsa encontrando que eran_ Chokladboll_.*

—Le pedí a Tlilmi que me las consiguiera, se que te gustan —dijo sonriendo.

—Gracias…

—P'a eso son los cuates —respondió dándole una palmadita en la espalda. José se puso serio ocasionando que el mayor lo mirara con más atención —. Tengo una pregunta muy importante que hacerte —de la túnica sacó tres hojas de papel, una decía "Patéame", la otra "Soy un estúpido pervertido" y la tercera "Esquinera barata" y una flechita apuntando hacia abajo—¿Cuál es mejor?

Berwald señaló el primero, no estaba seguro quien era el pobre diablo que se había ganado "la venganza azteca", como José le llamaba, sólo esperaba que Dios tuviese piedad de esa pobre alma.

**Suecia x Finlandia**

Era sábado por la mañana, los alumnos disfrutaban del fin de semana. Tino caminaba por los pasillos del colegio; tenía un pequeño papel que de vez en cuando releía la nota.

_Nos vemos en el lago a las 5:00 pm_

La misiva estaba escrita en sueco y con la elegante letra de Berwald. Finlandia sonrió para sí mismo, hacía días que no lo veía y lo cierto era que lo extrañaba. Un grito lo sobresaltó, al siguiente momento, vio correr a alguien de cabello de color rosa fosforescente; decidió no prestarle atención, faltaba poco para la hora en que Su-san lo había citado y no quería hacerlo esperar.

Mientras tanto, Berwald estaba dando los últimos detalles. Tenía una manta en el suelo con comida tradicional finlandesa y sueca que México le había conseguido de alguna forma que tal vez prefería no saber.

Tino llegó, Su-san acercó a él con un enorme ramo de narcisos. Finlandia no pudo evitar retroceder un paso, asustado; a pesar de tener tantos siglos de conocerse, aún se sentí intimidado por el serio, atemorizante y hasta cierto punto, tosco Suecia.

—Gra-gracias, son hermosas —dijo sonriendo. Tino se sentó junto a Suecia sorprendiéndose de toda la comida típica de su casa y de Su-san, no pudo evitar preguntarse de donde la abría sacado.

—Te extrañe —le dijo Berwald antes de besarlo.

Finlandia respondió el beso de su esposo, lo amaba, ya no lo negaba. Después de un rato se separaron y Berwald le entregó una carta que Sealand había enviado en contestación a la que Suecia le había enviado vía lechuza.

Tino leyó la carta con entusiasmo, en ella, Petter decía que se encontraba bien y que él y Raivis se estaban divirtiendo, aunque los extrañaba mucho y deseaba que regresaran pronto.

—Extraño a Peter y a Hanatamago —comentó Tino melancólico, Berwald se acercó a él para atraerlo en un abrazo protector.

—Lo veremos en navidad —le aseguró antes de besarlo nuevamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Italia del Norte y Sur**

Era un lunes por la mañana, los estudiantes de Hufflepuff tendrían clases de _Encantamientos_ junto con los de Ravenclaw, los Slytherin y Gryffindor estaban en clase de _Defensa contra las artes prohibidas_. Feliciano y Romano subían las escalaras junto con otros alumnos.

—Ve~ quiero pasta —se quejó Feliciano, la comida que servían en Hogwarts no era para nada sabrosa y debía conformarse con pastelillos y algo de té.

—Tsk, todo esto es culpa del idiota de Inglaterra, ¡maldición! —dijo Romano.

Ambos hermanos subían por las escaleras cuando estas decidieron cambiar.

—¡Chigi~! —gritó Romano —¡Idiota, ven a rescatarme!

—¡Haaaaaa! ¡Doitsu, Doitsu, ayúdame! —chilló Feliciano. Ambos hermanos lloriqueaban pues las escaleras no paraban de moverse.

Antonio despertó de golpe, seguro de haber escuchado a su querido Lovi, pero se volvió a dormir al poco tiempo, Alemania también creyó escuchar la voz de Feliciano llamándolo desesperado, pero tal vez era su imaginación.

Después de ser "rescatados" de las "infernales" escaleras. Romano refunfuñaba mientras que Feliciano lloriqueaba, Yaketerina y Lily trataban de consolarlo.

—Lovi, ¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó España quien iba a clase de _Historia de la magia_.

—¡Maldito bastardo! —le gritó Romano golpeándolo en el pecho —¡No viniste a rescatarme!

Antonio no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ver a su amado con lágrimas en los ojos lo hizo sentir culpable.

—Lo siento —se disculpó abrazándolo para tratar de reconfortarlo.

—¡Amá! —exclamó México preocupado. Con el estaban el resto de los países que quedaron en Slytherin.

—¡Doitsu! —dijo Italia lanzándose al pecho del rubio donde lloró. Alemania lo reconfortó con paciencia.

—¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó Gilbert levantando una ceja.

Tino fue quien les contó lo sucedido. La mayoría suspiró pesadamente, ¡típico de esos dos!

—Ya, no chillen —dijo México antes de recibir un golpe por parte de su _madre_.

—¡Cállate, maldición! —José hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos poniendo ojitos de perro regañado —Y quita esa cara o te castigo por un siglo.

—Bueno, bueno, pero no te enojes —dijo José. Romano le dedicó una mirada molesta, ése "hijo" suyo era demasiado parecido a su idiota padre.

Aurora Sinistra, profesora de Astronomía se acercó a ellos, preocupada de ver a tantos Slytherin cerca de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor. Ella se impresionó al ver a un Hufflepuff en brazos de una de las "serpientes" mientras que otro de ellos trataba de hacerlos sonreír.

—Jóvenes —los llamó Aurora sobresaltando a unos cuantos —. ¿Qué hacen aquí? Vayan a sus clases ahora mismo o les bajaré puntos.

Los alumnos asintieron y se retiraron sin pronunciar palabra, a esa hora, los Hufflepuff tendrían clases de Astronomía con los Slytherin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Por fin llegó el sábado y como todos los fines de semana, las naciones salían en grupos o en parejas a dar largos paseos alrededor del castillo pues no podían salir del colegio. Ese día, México había citado a su "madre" y a su "tía" en el gran comedor, horas después del desayuno pues les tenía una sorpresa.

—Mas te vale que no sea una de tus bromas, maldito mocoso —lo regañó Lovino mirando a su "hijo" con enojo.

—Madre, usted me ofende —dijo José fingiendo seriedad. —yo sólo quería darles algo por el susto que tuvieron hace unos días.

—Ve~ ¿Y que es _nipote_? —le preguntó Feliciano sonriéndole a su sobrino, éste le devolvió el gesto. México sacó de su mochila dos recipientes de tamaños considerables y le entrego uno a cada italiano.

—Le pedí a Tlilmi que la consiguiera —explicó José mientras ambos italianos abrían sus respectivos recipientes plásticos.

—¡Pasta! —exclamó Veneciano emocionado. El contenido estaba aún caliente y despedía un delicioso aroma —¡_Grazie_!

Veneciano abrazó al mexicano, besó su mejilla y se fue dando saltitos, seguramente iría a buscar a Alemania para comer con él. Romano se quedo solo con su hijo a quien miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Escúpelo —le dijo Lovino, México lo miró sin entender o fingiendo que no lo hacía —. No te hagas el inocente conmigo, mocoso. He visto a varios países, principalmente a Rusia y Suecia con comida que no es la que dan en este espantoso lugar y sé que tú eres el responsable.

México se señaló a él mismo y dijo un "¿yooooo?". Romano le dedicó una mirada molesta, de esas que solía lanzarle cuando la joven nación aun era una pequeña colonia y se portaba mal.

—Si vas a traficar con comida, hazlo bien, maldito mocoso —lo regañó Lovino.

—Yo no estoy traficando con comida —dijo cruzándose de brazos, indignado —, estoy haciendo favores que después cobraré cuando regresemos a la normalidad.

—Pues eso se acabó.

—Pero, maaá —replicó México poniendo ojitos de cachorro apaleado.

—Pero nada —le dijo molesto para luego sonreír con malicia —, de ahora en adelante, las cosas, se harán a mi manera.

José suspiró, era mejor hacerle caso a su madre o de lo contrario le iría muy mal, pues éste sabía donde guardaba su provisión de chiles y sería capaz de desaparecerla si no lo obedecía.

—Como tú digas jefa —respondió bajando los hombros a modo de rendición.

Mientras, Feliciano había ido a buscar a Ludwig a quien encontró en la biblioteca donde solía pasar sus ratos libres, con él estaba Hermione. La chica era muy inteligente y al alemán le gustaba tener largas pláticas con ella, quien, a su punto de vista, sería una gran superior para cualquier país.

—Ve~ ¡Ludwig! —gritó Feliciano tan pronto entró a la biblioteca siendo regañado por Madame Pince por hacer escándalo.

Alemania se sobó las sienes, se disculpó con Hermione y con Madame Pince y salió del lugar con Veneciano para evitar que el italiano fuese regañado nuevamente por el escándalo que hacía.

—¿Qué sucede Italia? —le preguntó una vez que estuvo seguro que estaban solos

—Ve~ mira —dijo enseñándole el recipiente que contenía la pasta, Alemania lo miró sorprendido, ¿de dónde lo habría sacado? —México me lo regaló —explicó sin dejar de sonreír —Doitsu, Doitsu, comámoslo juntos.

Ludwig asintió, estaba feliz de ver a Italia tan alegre; se prometió a si mismo ir a hablar con México para que le proporcionara mas pasta para Veneciano, no importaba si después éste le pedía algo a cambio, todo fuera por la felicidad de Italia.

—Ve~ ¡Esta deliciosa! —sí, definitivamente daría cualquier cosa por ver siempre esa sonrisa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Harry y los países**

El chico dorado de Gryffindor contempló al grupo, todos ellos eran tan diferentes entre sí, como por ejemplo, Ludwig era serio, inexpresivo, mientras que su hermano mayor, orgulloso, ruidoso y de gran ego, pero aún con todas esas diferencias, ambos parecían llevarse bien.

En esos momentos, Gilbert molestaba a Roderich; Harry sabía –gracias a Hermione –, que había algo entre esos dos y no eran los únicos, en ocasiones escuchó al sueco llamar al chico finlandés "esposa", a Antonio decirle palabras de amor a Lovino, a Feliciano y Ludwig besarse, incluso, Alfred parecía estar muy interesado en José, aunque éste le prestaba más atención a Iván quien, por la forma en que veía al moreno, parecían compartir algo más que una amistad. La verdad, a Harry no le parecía extraño o le disgustaba, cada quien tenía derecho a amar a quien quisiera y por lo que sabía, en el mundo mágico no era visto de mala manera.

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! —gritó América antes de salir despavorido gracias a la presencia de Peeves quien encontraba muy divertido asustar y perseguir a Alfred. México se reía a carcajada limpia, Rusia sólo se limitaba sonreír ocasionando que más de uno sintiera un escalofrío.

—¿No deberían ayudarlo? —cuestionó Harry un poco preocupado. Todos negaron con la cabeza, seguros de que Alfred estaría bien.

—Hierba mala nunca muere —comentó México sin ocultar su felicidad.

—José —lo llamó Iván —, dijiste que querías que te ayudara con tu tarea, da —el aludido asintió, dio un pequeño suspiro antes de despedirse e irse con el ruso.

Cuando ambos se fueron, Francis comentó:

—Es increíble que mon petit no le tenga miedo —dijo mientras un escalofrió le recorría la espina dorsal.

España sonrió, su hijo siempre decía que él no conocía el miedo, incluso cuando era un pequeño, jamás se asustó por nada y viéndolo ahora, acercándose a personas como Rusia y Suecia, hablando con ellos como si nada, le hacía sentir orgulloso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Rusia y México**

Iván y José estaban en su habitación, el primero le ayudaba a hacer sus deberes cuando terminaron; México se acercó a su cama y bajo de ella, sacó unas cuantas botellas de tequila y vodka.

—¿Quieres? —le preguntó extendiéndole una botella, Rusia la aceptó con una sonrisa. La pequeña nación era todo un misterio.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? —le preguntó antes de darle un sorbo a su vodka; el líquido bajo por su garganta. Extrañaba tanto ese delicioso sabor. México sonrió.

—Eto sekret* —dijo en ruso para luego darle un largo sorbo a su tequila.

Rusia sonrió nuevamente y volvió a beber de su botella. Hablaron de cosas sin importancia. Viejas conquistas, jefes o héroes que llegaron a querer. Iván veía en José un poco de Anastasia, esa pequeña niña que no temía a nada, esa mirada inocente que en el mexicano ocultaba cierto remanente de melancolía.

Iván se fue acercando cada vez más al menor hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos centímetros que fueron disminuyendo hasta desaparecer, fundiéndose en un beso que empezó tímido y poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en uno apasionado.

—¿Rusia? —preguntó México después del beso.

—YA lyublyu tebya* —José sonrió, esta vez, fue él quien inició el beso.

La ropa comenzó a ser incomoda. Sus sentidos exacerbados por el delirio de sus instintos, los dominaba. Rusia besaba, lamía y de vez en cuando mordisqueaba cada parte de piel canela que quedaba a su merced.

—Mmm, Iván ahhh —Rusia tomó la botella de vodka y vertía el liquido sobre el moreno. No existía un manjar más delicioso y embriagante que ese.

—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó acariciando la entrada del mexicano con su palpitante y viril miembro. José ahorro palabras, siendo él mismo quien se auto penetrara soltando un gemido mitad dolor mitad placer.

Sus cuerpos, ahora casi niños, les brindaban sensaciones increíbles. Los llenaban de hambre, de desear más.

—¡México! —gritó Gilbert desde la puerta. El aludido se separó de su amante mirando al albino con cierto nerviosismo y miedo. Iván cabrío al moreno y a él con las sábanas para ocultar su desnudes.

—Ti-tío Gil, yo… puedo explicarlo…

—¡¿Explicar? ¡¿Explicar? —Prusia realmente se veía molesto y eso preocupó a México, sabía que su "tío" podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa para proteger a las personas que él quería. —¡¿Cómo pudiste?

—Yo…

—¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de guardar esto sólo para ti y el narizón? —Rusia frunció el ceño, molesto por la forma en la que el albino se refería a él, mientras que México estaba completamente confundido —¡Tenías alcohol y no nos dijiste!

José suspiró aliviado, Gilbert no estaba molesto por lo que estaba haciendo con Rusia, si no por el hecho de que tenía licor y no le había dicho.

—Lo sien….

—Y para colmo estabas con el narigón éste —finalizó Prusia frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

—Kolkolkol…

—Tienes mucho que explicar, jovencito —dijo Gilbert pasando olímpicamente de Rusia.

Por los dioses Aztecas, estaba reverendamente jodido, pensó José, seguramente el prusiano le pediría un montón de cosas para no decirle a sus padres de eso.

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chokladboll: **literalmente 'bola de chocolate' es un popular dulce sueco**.**

**Eto sekret:** Es un secreto.

**YA lyublyu tebya:** Te quiero.


	9. Cumpleaños de muerte

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, FranxUk, PruxAus, EspxRoma, UkxFran, y HarryxDraco insinuación de AmexMex y SnapexUk

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error mágico**

**Capítulo 9- Cumpleaños de muerte**

Llegó octubre y un frío húmedo se extendió por los campos y penetró en el castillo. La señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, estaba atareadísima debido a una repentina epidemia de catarro entre profesores y alumnos. Su poción _Pepperup_ tenía efectos instantáneos, aunque dejaba al que la tomaba echando humo por las orejas durante varias horas.

Gotas de lluvia del tamaño de balas repicaron contra las ventanas del castillo durante días y días; el nivel del lago subió, los arriates de flores se transformaron en arroyos de agua sucia y las calabazas de Hagrid adquirieron el tamaño de cobertizos. El entusiasmo de Oliver Wood, sin embargo, no se enfrió, y por este motivo Harry, a última hora de una tormentosa tarde de sábado, cuando faltaban pocos días para Halloween, se encontraba volviendo a la torre de Gryffindor, calado hasta los huesos y salpicado de barro.

Harry caminaba por el corredor desierto con los pies mojados, cuando se encontró a alguien que parecía tan preocupado como él. Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de la torre de Gryffindor, miraba por una ventana, con él estaba José.

—No cumplo con las características... un centímetro... si eso... —se quejaba siendo escuchado atentamente por el mexicano.

El fantasma parecía molesto; quiso retroceder para no interrumpirlos, pero fue inútil pues ambos se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

—Hola Harry —saludó José sonriéndole.

—Hola, José, Nick —dijo Potter.

—Hola, hola —respondió Nick Casi Decapitado. Llevaba un sombrero de plumas muy elegante sobre su largo pelo ondulado, y una túnica con gorguera, que disimulaba el hecho de que su cuello estaba casi completamente seccionado. Tenía la piel pálida como el humo, y a través de él Harry podía ver el cielo oscuro y la lluvia torrencial del exterior.

—Pareces preocupado, joven Potter —dijo Nick.

—Igual que usted —comentó Harry.

—¡Bah! —Nick Casi Decapitado hizo un elegante gesto con la mano—, un asunto sin importancia... no es que realmente tuviera interés en pertenecer... aunque lo solicitara, pero por lo visto "no cumplo con las características" —A pesar de su tono displicente, tenía amargura en el rostro—. Pero cualquiera pensaría, ¡cualquiera! —estalló de repente, volviendo a sacar la carta del bolsillo—, que cuarenta y cinco hachazos en el cuello dados con un hacha mal afilada serían suficientes para permitirle a uno pertenecer al Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza.

—Pus si —dijo José dándole la razón.

—Por supuesto, nadie tenía más interés que yo en que todo resultase limpio y rápido, y habría preferido que mi cabeza se hubiera desprendido adecuadamente, quiero decir que eso me habría ahorrado mucho dolor y ridículo. Sin embargo... —Nick Casi Decapitado abrió la carta y leyó indignado:

_Sólo nos es posible admitir cazadores cuya cabeza esté separada del correspondiente cuerpo. Comprenderá que, en caso contrario, a los miembros del club les resultaría imposible participar en actividades tales como los Juegos: malabares de cabeza sobre el caballo o el Cabeza Polo. Lamentándolo profundamente, por tanto, es mi deber informarle de que usted no cumple con las características requeridas para pertenecer al club._

_Con mis mejores deseos, Sir Patrick Delaney-Podmore_

Indignado, Nick Casi Decapitado volvió a guardar la carta.

—¡Un centímetro de piel y tendón sostiene mi cabeza, Harry! La mayoría de la gente pensaría que estoy bastante decapitado, pero no, eso no es suficiente para sir Bien Decapitado-Podmore.

—Pus ellos se lo pierden —dijo José tratando de animarlo —. Na' más dígame cuando y les metemos un "susto de muerte". Le puedo pedir ayuda a _La Muerte_.

Nick Casi Decapitado respiró varias veces, la idea de tener a la maravillosa Muerte de su lado era alentador, pero decidió descartarla (al menos por el momento). Miró a Harry y dijo después, en un tono más tranquilo:

—Bueno, ¿y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—No —dijo Harry—. A menos que sepa dónde puedo conseguir siete escobas Nimbus 2.001 gratuitas para nuestro partido contra Sly…

El resto de la frase de Harry no se pudo oír porque la ahogó un maullido estridente que llegó de algún lugar cercano a sus tobillos. Bajó la vista y se encontró un par de ojos amarillos que brillaban como luces. Era la Señora Norris, la gata gris y esquelética que el conserje, Argus Filch, utilizaba como una especie de segundo de a bordo en su guerra sin cuartel contra los estudiantes.

—Será mejor que se vayan —dijo Nick apresuradamente—. Filch no está de buen humor. Tiene gripe y unos de tercero, por accidente, pusieron cerebro de rana en el techo de la mazmorra 5; se ha pasado la mañana limpiando, y si te ve Harry, manchando el suelo de barro...

—Bien —dijo Harry, alejándose de la mirada acusadora de la Señora Norris. Pero no se dio la prisa necesaria. Argus Filch penetró repentinamente por un tapiz que había a la derecha de Harry, llamado por la misteriosa conexión que parecía tener con su repugnante gata, a buscar como un loco y sin descanso a cualquier infractor de las normas. Llevaba al cuello una gruesa bufanda de tela escocesa, y su nariz estaba de un color rojo que no era el habitual.

—En la madre… el hijo de Hermelinda Linda* —murmuró José al ver al conserje.

—¡Suciedad! —gritó, con la mandíbula temblando y los ojos salidos de las órbitas, al tiempo que señalaba el charco de agua sucia que había goteado de la túnica de quidditch de Harry—. ¡Suciedad y mugre por todas partes! ¡Hasta aquí podíamos llegar! ¡Sígueme, Potter y tú también! —le dijo a José.

—Ve, ¿Y yo por qué? Sólo estaba cotorreando con Don Nick.

—Haga lo que le digo joven…

—Itzamana José Francisco Ricardo Montoya de la Rosa Pérez —Filch emitió un sonido a causa del mareo que le había provocado el "kilométrico" nombre del mexicano.

—Muévanse — no les quedó otra opción que seguirlo. Harry hizo un gesto de despedida a Nick Casi Decapitado, al igual que José y siguieron a Filch escaleras abajo, duplicando el número de huellas de barro.

Ninguno de los dos había entrado antes en la conserjería de Filch. Era un lugar que evitaban la mayoría de los estudiantes, una habitación lóbrega y desprovista de ventanas, iluminada por una solitaria lámpara de aceite que colgaba del techo, y en la cual persistía un vago olor a pescado frito. En las paredes había archivadores de madera. Por las etiquetas, imaginaron que contenían detalles de cada uno de los alumnos que Filch había castigado en alguna ocasión. Fred y George Weasley tenían para ellos solos un cajón entero. Detrás de la mesa de Filch, en la pared, colgaba una colección de cadenas y esposas relucientes. Todos sabían que él siempre pedía a Dumbledore que le dejara colgar del techo por los tobillos a los alumnos.

—Esto es ve más tétrico que la vez que Argentina me escondió todos mis chiles —murmuró México casi en un susurro pero Harry logró escucharlo gracias a que se encontraba a su lado.

Filch cogió una pluma de un bote que había en la mesa y empezó a revolver por allí buscando pergamino.

—Cuánta porquería —se quejaba, furioso—: mocos secos de lagarto silbador gigante, cerebros de rana, intestinos de ratón. Estoy harto, ¡hay que dar un escarmiento!... ¿Dónde está el formulario? ¡Ajá!...

Encontró un pergamino en el cajón de la mesa y lo extendió, y a continuación mojó en el tintero su larga pluma negra.

—Nombre: Harry Potter. Delito: ...

—¡¿Y yo que vela tengo en este entierro? —gritó México.

—¡Sólo fue un poco de barro! —dijo Harry.

—Es su cómplice —México bufó molesto; el tipo era peor que escuchar a Alfred después de una cruda —. Sólo es un poco de barro para ti, muchacho, ¡pero para mí es una hora extra fregando! —gritó Filch. Una gota temblaba en la punta de su protuberante nariz—. Delito: ensuciar el castillo. Castigo propuesto: ...

Secándose la nariz, Filch miró con desagrado a Harry, entornando los ojos. El muchacho aguardaba su sentencia conteniendo la respiración.

Pero cuando Filch bajó la pluma, se oyó un golpe tremendo en el techo de la conserjería, que hizo temblar la lámpara de aceite.

—¡PEEVES! —bramó Filch, tirando la pluma en un arranque de ira—. ¡Esta vez te voy a atrapar!

Y, olvidándose de Harry y José, salió de la oficina corriendo con sus pies planos y con la Señora Norris galopando a su lado.

A Harry, Peeves no le gustaba en absoluto, pero en aquella ocasión no pudo evitar sentirse agradecido. Era de esperar que lo que Peeves hubiera hecho (y, a juzgar por el ruido, esta vez debía de haberse destruido algo realmente grande) sería suficiente para que Filch se olvidase de ellos. Pensando que tendrían que aguardar a que Filch regresara, Harry se sentó en una silla apolillada que había junto a la mesa, mientras que José se entretenía con un PSP que sacó de su túnica. Aparte del formulario a medio rellenar, sólo había otra cosa en la mesa: un sobre grande, rojo y brillante con unas palabras escritas con tinta plateada. Tras echar a la puerta una fugaz mirada para comprobar que Filch no volvía en aquel momento, Harry cogió el sobre y leyó:

_EMBRUJORRÁPID_

_Curso de magia por correspondencia para principiantes._

Intrigado, Harry abrió el sobre y sacó el fajo de pergaminos que contenía. En la primera página, la misma escritura color de plata con florituras decía:

_¿Se siente perdido en el mundo de la magia moderna? ¿Busca usted excusas para no llevar a cabo sencillos conjuros? ¿Ha provocado alguna vez la hilaridad de sus amistades por su torpeza con la varita mágica?_

_¡Aquí tiene la solución!_

"_Embrujorrápid" es un curso completamente nuevo, infalible, de rápidos resultados y fácil de estudiar. ¡Cientos de brujas y magos se han beneficiado ya del método Embrujorrápid!_

—¡¿Tanto pedo para esto? —gritó José sobresaltando a Harry.

—¿Qué juegas? —preguntó curioso.

—Mario Bros —respondió el moreno —, me la pasé tres semanas para que al final la pinche princesa saliera con esa mamada.

Harry decidió no decir nada al respecto, volvió a dejar los papeles en su lugar, justo a tiempo, pues Filch regresó.

—¡Ese armario evanescente era muy valioso! —decía con satisfacción a la Señora Norris—. Esta vez Peeves es nuestro, querida.

Sus ojos tropezaron con Harry y Pedro, luego se dirigieron como una bala al sobre de Embrujorrápid que, como Harry comprendió demasiado tarde, estaba a medio metro de distancia de donde se encontraba antes. La cara pálida de Filch se puso de un rojo subido. Harry se preparó para recibir un maremoto de furia. Filch se acercó a la mesa cojeando, tomó el sobre y lo metió en un cajón.

—¿Han... lo han leído? —farfulló.

—No —se apresuró a mentir.

—Tranquis, estábamos jugando con mi PSP —dijo México mostrándole el aparato. Filch se retorcía las manos nudosas.

—Si han leído mi correspondencia privada... bueno, no es mía... es para un amigo... es que claro... bueno pues...

Harry lo miraba alarmado; nunca había visto a Filch tan alterado. Los ojos se le salían de las órbitas y en una de sus hinchadas mejillas había aparecido un tic que la bufanda de tejido escocés no lograba ocultar.

—Sea, lo que sea, no puede ser tan malo como la vez que Arthur se emborracho "accidentalmente" y le dijo a mi hermano Carlos* que se veía sexy con la ropa que usaba y Marcelo* lo utilizó para probar su puntería —Filch suspiró.

—Muy bien, váyanse... y no digan una palabra... no es que... sin embargo, si no lo han leído... váyanse, tengo que escribir el informe sobre Peeves... fuera...

Asombrado de su buena suerte, Harry salió de la conserjería a toda prisa, seguido por José que tarareaba una canción. Subieron por el corredor hasta las escaleras. Salir de la conserjería de Filch sin haber recibido ningún castigo era seguramente un récord.

—¡Harry! ¡José! ¿Funcionó? —Nick Casi Decapitado salió de un aula deslizándose. Tras ellos, Harry podía ver los restos de un armario grande, de color negro y dorado, que parecía haber caído de una gran altura.

—Cuando le dije a Peeves que José estaba con Filch, de inmediato aceptó estrellarlo justo encima de la conserjería —dijo Nick emocionado—; pensé que eso le podría distraer.

Harry quedó sorprendido, hasta el momento, no conocía a nadie que fuese del agrado de Peeves cómo para querer ayudarlo. Había visto a José hablar muchas veces con Peeves, sobre todo para molestar a Alfred quien era la diversión favorita del espíritu.

—¡Peeves es mi héroe! —exclamó México —, por supuesto que usted también.

—¡Gracias, Nick!

Se fueron andando juntos por el corredor. Nick Casi Decapitado, según notó Harry, sostenía aún la carta con la negativa de sir Patrick.

—Me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarle en el asunto del club —dijo Harry. Nick Casi Decapitado se detuvo sobre sus huellas, y Harry pasó a través de él. Lamentó haberlo hecho; fue como pasar por debajo de una ducha de agua fría.

—Pero hay algo que puedes hacer por mí, ambos —dijo Nick emocionado—. Harry, José ¿sería mucho pedir...? No, no van a querer...

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry.

—Ya, suelte la sopa —dijo José curioso.

—Bueno, el próximo día de Todos los Santos se cumplen quinientos años de mi muerte —dijo Nick Casi Decapitado, irguiéndose y poniendo aspecto de importancia.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Harry, no muy seguro de si tenía que alegrarse o entristecerse—. ¡Bueno!

—¡Felicidades! —exclamó México dando saltitos.

—Voy a dar una fiesta en una de las mazmorras más amplias. Vendrán amigos míos de todas partes del país. Para mí sería un gran honor que ambos pudieran asistir. Naturalmente, el señor Weasley, la señorita Granger, el resto del Bad cuarteto y el señor Braginsk también están invitados. Pero me imagino que prefieren ir a la fiesta del colegio.

—¡Me apunto! —exclamó México. Nick sonrió, sabía que el moreno aceptaría.

—Iré—dijo Harry enseguida.

—¡Mi estimado muchacho! ¡Harry Potter en mi cumpleaños de muerte! Y... —dudó, emocionado—. ¿Tal vez podrías mencionarle a sir Patrick lo horrible y espantoso que les resulto?

—Por supuesto —contestó Harry. Nick Casi Decapitado le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Le diré a _la Niña Blanca, _se que estará encantada y también le pediré al _Inmortal*_ pa' que venga a darte una buena serenata —a Nick le hizo mucha ilusión el saber que existía la posibilidad de que la muerte misma asistiera, ¡Sir Patrick se _moriría_ de la envidia!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—¿Un cumpleaños de muerte? —dijo Hermione entusiasmada, cuando Harry se hubo cambiado de ropa y reunido con ella y Ron en la sala común, junto con los países que pertenecían a Gryffindor—. Estoy segura de que hay muy poca gente que pueda presumir de haber estado en una fiesta como ésta. ¡Será fascinante!

—Pe-pero… ¡Abra un montón de fantasmas! —chilló Alfred con el rostro azul a causa del terror que sentía en esos momentos.

—No entiendo, el por qué le temes tanto a los fantasmas, Alfred —dijo Hungría mirando como temblaba.

—¿Para qué quiere uno celebrar el día en que ha muerto? —dijo Ron, que iba por la mitad de sus deberes de Pociones y estaba de mal humor—. Me suena a aburrimiento mortal.

—Me recuerda a la fiesta que hace México —comentó Dinamarca.

—Querrás decir: _en_ México —lo corrigió Hermione ocasionando que los países fulminaran a Mikke con la mirada.

—Sí, eso…

—Creo que aún tenemos problemas con el idioma, jejeje —comentó España sonriendo nervioso.

—Es cierto, aru —lo apoyó China. Hermione los observó en silencio, había algo raro en todos ellos, pero aún no estaba segura de que era.

La lluvia seguía azotando las ventanas, que se veían oscuras, aunque dentro todo parecía brillante y alegre. La luz de la chimenea iluminaba las mullidas butacas en que los estudiantes se sentaban a leer, a hablar, a hacer los deberes o, en el caso de Fred y George Weasley, a intentar averiguar qué es lo que sucede si se le da de comer a una salamandra una bengala del doctor Filibuster. Fred había _rescatado _a aquel lagarto de color naranja, espíritu del fuego, de una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y ahora ardía lentamente sobre una mesa.

Harry estaba a punto de comentar a Ron, Hermione y las naciones el caso de Filch y el curso _Embrujorrápid_, cuando de pronto la salamandra pasó por el aire zumbando, arrojando chispas y produciendo estallidos mientras daba vueltas por la sala. La imagen de Percy regañando a Fred y George hasta enronquecer, la espectacular exhibición de chispas de color naranja que salían de la boca de la salamandra, y su caída en el fuego, con acompañamiento de explosiones, hicieron que Harry olvidara por completo a Filch y el curso _Embrujorrápid_.

Cuando llegó Halloween, Harry ya estaba arrepentido de haberse comprometido a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte. El resto del colegio estaba preparando la fiesta de Halloween; habían decorado el Gran Comedor con los murciélagos vivos de costumbre; las enormes calabazas de Hagrid habían sido convertidas en lámparas tan grandes que tres hombres habrían podido sentarse dentro, y corrían rumores de que Dumbledore había contratado una compañía de esqueletos bailarines para el espectáculo.

—Lo prometido es deuda —recordó Hermione a Harry en tono autoritario—. Y tú le prometiste ir a su fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte.

—José me dijo que había logrado que un conjunto musical de esqueletos estuviera en la fiesta —comentó Elizabeta —, el señor Nick se veía muy feliz cuando le comentó que iría una invitada "especial".

A las siete en punto, Harry, Ron, Hermione, los países que los acompañarían eran Rusia, sus hermanas, España, ambos Italias, Alemania, El Bad trio, Hungría, Canadá, América, China, Japón, Grecia, Turquía, Liechtenstein, Dinamarca, Noruega y Suiza, (José había desaparecido desde antes), atravesaron el Gran Comedor, que estaba lleno a rebosar y donde brillaban tentadoramente los platos dorados y las velas, y dirigieron sus pasos hacia las mazmorras. También estaba iluminado con hileras de velas el pasadizo que conducía a la fiesta de Nick Casi Decapitado, aunque el efecto que producían no era alegre en absoluto, porque eran velas largas y delgadas, de color negro azabache, con una llama azul brillante que arrojaba una luz oscura y fantasmal incluso al iluminar las caras de los vivos, había cadenas de colores negros, morados y naranjas adornando las paredes, Antonio sospechaba que eran obra de su hijo. La temperatura descendía a cada paso que daban. Al tiempo que se ajustaba la túnica, Harry oyó un sonido como si mil uñas arañasen una pizarra.

—¿A esto le llaman música? —se quejó Ron. Al doblar una esquina del pasadizo, encontraron a Nick Casi Decapitado ante una puerta con colgaduras negras.

—Queridos amigos —dijo con profunda tristeza—, bienvenidos, bienvenidos... les agradezco que hayan venido...

Hizo un movimiento con su sombrero de plumas y una reverencia señalando hacia el interior.

Lo que vieron les pareció increíble. La mazmorra estaba llena de cientos de personas transparentes, de color blanco perla. La mayoría se movían sin ánimo por una sala de baile abarrotada, bailando el vals al horrible y trémulo son de las treinta sierras de una orquesta instalada sobre un escenario vestido de tela negra. Del techo colgaba una lámpara que daba una luz azul medianoche. Al respirar les salía humo de la boca; aquello era como estar en un frigorífico.

—¿Buscamos a José? —propuso Harry, con la intención de calentarse los pies.

—Cuidado no vayas a atravesar a nadie —advirtió Ron, algo nervioso, mientras empezaban a bordear la sala de baile. Pasaron por delante de un grupo de monjas fúnebres, de una figura harapienta que arrastraba cadenas y del Fraile Gordo, un alegre fantasma de Hufflepuff que hablaba con un caballero que tenía clavada una flecha en la frente. Harry no se sorprendió de que los demás fantasmas evitaran al Barón Sanguinario, un fantasma de Slytherin, adusto, de mirada impertinente y que exhibía manchas de sangre plateadas.

—¡Ahhhh! —gritó Alfred en el momento en que algunos fantasmas se le acercaron. Hasta ese momento, se había logrado contener pero ya no pudo más y salió del lugar despavorido.

—Ni aguanta nada —comentó México entre risitas que se acercó al grupo, con él estaba un fantasma con ropas de charro, un bigote adornaba su rostro.

—Oh, no —dijo Hermione, parándose de repente—. Volvamos, volvamos, no quiero hablar con Myrtle la Llorona.

—¿Con quién? —le preguntó Harry, retrocediendo rápidamente.

—Ronda siempre los baños de chicas del segundo piso —dijo Hermione.

—¿Los baños? —cuestionó Noruega.

—Es cierto, yo me he topado con ella —agregó Lily.

—Yo igual —dijo Elizabeta —, es aun más molesta que Gilbert.

—¡Yo no soy molesto! —se defendió el prusiano indignado.

—Es un verdadero dolor de cabeza —comentó Natasha.

—Sí. No hemos podido utilizar los baños en todo el curso porque siempre le dan tales ataques de llanto que lo deja todo inundado. De todas maneras, nunca entro en ellos si puedo evitarlo, es horroroso ir al servicio mientras la oyes llorar.

—¡Miren, comida! —dijo Ron.

Al otro lado de la mazmorra había una mesa larga, cubierta también con terciopelo negro. Se acercaron con entusiasmo, pero ante la mesa se quedaron inmóviles, horrorizados. El olor era muy desagradable. En unas preciosas fuentes de plata había unos pescados grandes y podridos; los pasteles, completamente quemados, se amontonaban en las bandejas; había un pastel de vísceras con gusanos, un queso cubierto de un esponjoso moho verde y, como plato estrella de la fiesta, un gran pastel gris en forma de lápida funeraria, decorado con unas letras que parecían de alquitrán y que componían las palabras:

_Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington,_

_fallecido el 31 de octubre de 1492._

Harry contempló, asombrado, como un fantasma corpulento se acercaba y, avanzando en cuclillas para ponerse a la altura de la comida, atravesaba la mesa con la boca abierta para ensartar por ella un salmón hediondo.

—¿Le encuentras el sabor de esa manera? —le preguntó Harry.

—Casi —contestó con tristeza el fantasma.

—¿Por qué no prueba tomando el olor de esa comida? —sugirió José señalando un lugar al otro extremo donde estaba un enorme altar con comida, calaveritas de azúcar, pan, flores de cempasúchil. —También hay comida para nosotros —les dijo señalando la mesa al lado del altar.

—¡Gracias al cielo! —comentó Ron y se apresuró a llegar a la mesa señalada.

Pero apenas se habían dado la vuelta cuando un hombrecito surgió de repente de debajo de la mesa y se detuvo frente a ellos, suspendido en el aire.

—¡Peev! —exclamó México, el poltergeist se colocó frente a Canadá haciéndole caras, pero José lo reprendió causándole extrañeza —No, Peeves, él no es el babas de Alfred, el es Mat, un amigo mío.

—¿Amigo? —el moreno asintió. Peeves hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo causando la sorpresa de todos pues nunca lo habían visto comportarse de esa manera.

A diferencia de los fantasmas que había alrededor, Peeves el poltergeist no era ni gris ni transparente. Llevaba un sombrero de fiesta de color naranja brillante y exhibía una gran sonrisa en su cara ancha y malvada.

—¿Quieren? —invitó amablemente, ofreciéndoles un cuenco de cacahuetes recubiertos de moho.

—No, gracias —dijo Hermione.

—Los oí hablar de la pobre Myrtle —dijo Peeves, moviendo los ojos—. No has sido muy amable con la pobre Myrtle. —Tomó aliento y gritó—: ¡EH! ¡MYRTLE!

—No, Peeves, no le digas lo que hemos dicho, le afectará mucho —susurró Hermione, desesperada.

—¡Peev, eso no es de cuates! —lo regañó México.

Hasta ellos se había deslizado el fantasma de una chica rechoncha. Tenía la cara más triste que Harry hubiera visto nunca, medio oculta por un pelo lacio y basto y unas gruesas gafas de concha.

—¿Qué? —preguntó enfurruñada.

—¿Cómo estás, Myrtle? —dijo Hermione, fingiendo un tono animado—. Me alegro de verte fuera de los baños.

Myrtle sollozó.

—Ahora mismo las señoritas estaban hablando de ti —dijo Peeves a Myrtle al oído, maliciosamente.

—Sólo comentábamos... comentábamos... lo guapa que estás esta noche —dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido, mirando a Peeves. Myrtle dirigió a Hermione una mirada recelosa.

—Es verdad —agregó Elizabeta igual de nerviosa —, ¿verdad, chicas? —las otras asintieron con la cabeza.

—Se estaban burlando de mí —dijo, y unas lágrimas plateadas asomaron inmediatamente a sus ojos pequeños, detrás de las gafas.

—No, lo digo en serio... ¿Verdad que estábamos comentando lo guapa que está Myrtle esta noche? —dijo Hermione.

—Sí, sí.

—Claro.

—Con esas curvas y yo sin frenos.

—No me mientan —dijo Myrtle entre sollozos, con las lágrimas cayéndole por la cara, mientras Peeves, que estaba encima de su hombro, se reía entre dientes—. ¿Creen que no sé cómo me llama la gente a mis espaldas? ¡Myrtle la gorda! ¡Myrtle la fea! ¡Myrtle la desgraciada, la llorona, la triste!

—Se te ha olvidado _la granos_ —dijo Peeves al oído. Myrtle la Llorona estalló en sollozos angustiados y salió de la mazmorra corriendo.

Peeves iba detrás de ella, tirándole cacahuates mohosos y gritándole: _¡La granos!_

_¡La granos!_

—Ahora si se pasó —comentó José cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Dios mío! —dijo Hermione con tristeza. Nick Casi Decapitado iba hacia ellos entre la multitud.

—¿Se lo están pasando bien?

—¡Sí! —mintieron.

—Ya sabes que si —dijo México que era el único que realmente estaba disfrutando.

—Ha venido bastante gente —dijo con orgullo Nick Casi Decapitado—. Por cierto, José, muchas gracias por hacer que viniera la Muerte.

En el centro estaba una calavera, usaba un vestido largo de color morado y negro, un sombrero grande con plumas de avestruz y pavorreal. Estaba junto al fantasma que habían visto con José cuando llegaron. Un grupo de espíritus los rodeaban y miraban al esqueleto con adoración.

—Me parece que ya es momento, ¿no? —Nick asintió. México se acercó al grupo, atravesando algunos cuantos fantasmas, sin parecer afectado, se acercó al charro y le susurró algo al oído, éste asintió y se fue al pequeño escenario junto con el moreno.

—¡Hola, gente bonita! —exclamó Itzamma, llamando la atención de los presentes —, espero se la estén pasando de a poca madre. Hoy estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de muerte de nuestro querido amigo, Sir Nick casi Decapitado. Como no todos los días se cumplen quinientos años; quise traerle un regalo especial… muertos y vivos, está con nosotros, el Inmortal… ¡Pedro Infante*!

La orquesta desapareció siendo remplazada por un mariachi de esqueletos y Pedro Infante, la música comenzó:

_Estas son las mañanitas  
Que cantaba el rey David  
Hoy por ser día de tu santa  
Te las cantamos aquí.  
_

Muchos de ellos, jamás habían escuchado una canción, interpretada de esa manera, pero no podían negar que era hermosa.

_Despierta mi bien despierta,  
Mira que ya amaneció.  
Ya los pajarillos cantan.  
La luna ya se metió. _

_Qué linda está la mañana en que vengo a saludarte.  
Venimos todos con gusto y placer a felicitarte._

El día en que tú naciste, nacieron todas las flores.  
En la pila de bautizo cantaron los ruiseñores.

...Ya viene amaneciendo ya la luz del día nos dio,  
...Levántate de mañana, día que amaneció.

De las estrellas del cielo tengo que bajarte dos,  
Una para saludarte otra para decirte adiós.

Volaron cuatro palomas por toditas las ciudades.  
Hoy por ser día de tu santo, te deseamos felicidades.

...Con hacines y flores hoy te vengo a saludar,  
...Hoy por ser día de tu santo te venimos a cantar.

Cuando la canción terminó, todos los fantasmas comenzaron a aplaudir pidiendo otra. Pedro infante sonrió e invitó a México a cantar con él, como solían hacerlo cuando aún estaba vivo.

El fantasma fue el que inició la canción:

_La gente dice sincera_

_cada que se hace un casoriooo_

_Que el novio que entre la quiera_

_Si no que le hagan velorioo._

_Para esta novia no hay pena_

_puede ser un buen maridoooo_

_Porque Bueno es cosa buena_

_por lo menos de apellidooo._

_José Bueno es muy bueno_

_hijo de Bueno también_

_y su abuelo ¡hay que bueno!_

_que se llamara como élll._

México sonrió y cantó:

_Procurare ser tan bueno_

_como diceee mi apellidoo_

_Que se trague su veneno_

_él que velorio ha pedidoo._

_¡Pedro es Malo de apellido!_

_retachar es su cuartetaaa_

_El nomás es presumido_

_porque no es Malo...es maleta..._

_Pedro Malo es muy malo,_

_malo por obligaciónnn,_

_y su abuelo...¡uy! que malo_

_hay que comprarle su liónnn._

Era una canción extraña, más parecía que tuvieran una pelea… con ritmo.

_En una mañana de oro_

_alguien nublaaaaba el paisaje_

_eran un cuervo y un loro_

_arrancándose el plumajeee._

_¡Hay que olvidar lo pasado!_

_y la culpable es la suerteee_

_qué bueno y malo mezclado_

_en regular se convierteee._

_Yo soy Malo no lo niego_

_pero quisiera mezclar_

_malo y bueno, por si sale_

_algo que sea regular..._

José se acercó al fantasma.

_Cierto alacrán de carroña_

_un colmenarrrrr visitaba,_

_para ver si la ponzoña_

_con la miellll se le quitabaaa._

_Como no será lo b__**u**__eno_

_para placer del malvado..._

_con la miel y su veneno_

_ahí anda el pobre purgado._

_Que lo entienda y lo entienda_

_si es que lo sabe entenderrr_

_y si acaso no lo entiende,_

_hay que obligarlo a entenderrr_

Por un momento creyeron que Pedro Infante atacaría a México, incluso Rusia estaba listo para defenderlo si fuese necesario.

_Te consta que no soy tonto_

_como tú... lo has presumidooo_

_Tonto no... Si entrometido_

_por el hambree de amistadess._

_El hambre siempre la calmo_

_con el manjar del amigooo_

_Méndigo es si no mendigo_

_el que roba a sus amigosss._

_(Infante).- Tú lo dices_

_(México).- Lo sostengo_

_(Infante).- No te vayas a cansar_

_(México).- No le saques_

_(Infante).- Si le saco_

_(Infante).- Pues se acabo este cantarrrr..._

Los aplausos resonaron en la mazmorra, no negaban que México cantaba muy bien.

—Me gustaría pedir a mi buen amigo que interpretara una canción —dijo Pedro Infante y los otros fantasmas aplaudieron apoyando la moción.

—De acuerdo —dijo sonriendo el mexicano, tomó una de las guitarras y se colocó delante de Rusia, quien estaba al lado de España y Romano.

_Amorcito corazón,_

_Yo tengo tentación de un beso,_

_Que se pierda en el calor,_

_De nuestro gran amor, mi amor;_

_Yo quiero ser, un solo ser,_

_Y estar contigo,_

_Te quiero ver, en el querer_

_Para soñar._

José miraba a Iván con infinito amor, el mismo sentimiento que usaba para interpretar la melodía. Antonio quedo boquiabierto al entender que su hijo estaba cantando para Rusia.

—Ve~ canta muy bien —comentó Italia apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Alemania.

—Es cierto —dijo Yaketerina —, el joven José canta como los ángeles.

—Parece como si José-kun estuviese cantándole a alguien en especial —comentó Japón mirando de reojo a Rusia quien estaba encantado con la interpretación de su moreno (porque era suyo y de nadie más).

Antonio frunció el seño mientras la canción iba avanzando, no era el único que se había percatado de las miradas que su hijo y Rusia se mandaban, Kiku, Yao, Ludwig, Francis, Mathew, Hermione e incluso Romano e Italia se habían dado cuenta.

_En la dulce sensación,_

_De un beso mordelón quisiera,_

_Amorcito corazón,_

_Decirte mi pasión por…_

El conjunto dejó de tocar bruscamente. Se había oído un cuerno de caza y todos los que estaban en la mazmorra quedaron en silencio, a la expectativa.

—Fantástico —dijo Nick Casi Decapitado con cierta amargura. A través de uno de los muros de la mazmorra penetraron una docena de caballos fantasma, montados por sendos jinetes sin cabeza. Los asistentes aplaudieron con fuerza; Harry y algunas naciones también empezaron a aplaudir, pero se detuvieron al ver la cara fúnebre de Nick.

Los caballos galoparon hasta el centro de la sala de baile y se detuvieron encabritándose; un fantasma grande que iba delante, y que llevaba bajo el brazo su cabeza barbada y soplaba el cuerno, descabalgó de un brinco, levantó la cabeza en el aire para poder mirar por encima de la multitud, con lo que todos se rieron, y se acercó con paso decidido a Nick Casi Decapitado, ajustándose la cabeza en el cuello.

—¡Nick! —dijo con voz ronca—, ¿cómo estás? ¿Todavía te cuelga la cabeza? —Rompió en una sonora carcajada y dio a Nick Casi Decapitado unas palmadas en el hombro.

—Bienvenido, Patrick —dijo Nick con frialdad.

—¡Vivos! —dijo Sir Patrick, al ver a Las naciones y al trio dorado. Dio un salto tremendo pero fingido de sorpresa y la cabeza volvió a caérsele. La gente se rió otra vez.

—Muy divertido —dijo Nick Casi Decapitado con voz apagada.

—¡No se preocupen por Nick! —gritó desde el suelo la cabeza de sir Patrick—. ¡Aunque se enfade, no le dejaremos entrar en el club! Pero quiero decir...

—Creo —dijo Harry a toda prisa, en respuesta a una mirada elocuente de Nick—

que Nick es terrorífico y esto..., mmm...

—¡Ja! —gritó la cabeza de sir Patrick—, apuesto a que Nick te pidió que dijeras eso.

—Claro que no —dijo México bajando del escenario de un salto —. Don Nick es realmente aterrador, me ha ayudado muchas veces a asustar a Alfred.

—Por favor… —Sir Patrick se quedó cayado cuando _ La Catrina_ se acercó a José, estaba sorprendido de ver a la mismísima muerte ante sus ojos.

—¡Si me conceden su atención, ha llegado el momento de mi discurso! —dijo en voz alta Nick Casi Decapitado, caminando hacia el estrado con paso decidido y colocándose bajo un foco de luz de un azul glacial.

—Mis difuntos y afligidos señores y señoras… su excelentísima —dijo refiriéndose a la Muerte —, es para mí una gran tristeza...

Pero nadie le prestaba atención. Sir Patrick y el resto del Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza acababan de comenzar un juego de Cabeza Hockey en honor a _La Catrina_ y la gente se agolpaba para mirar. Nick Casi Decapitado trató en vano de recuperar la atención, pero desistió cuando la cabeza de sir Patrick le pasó al lado entre vítores.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó la Muerte, ocasionando que los vivos la miraran sorprendidos. Harry sintió pánico, al igual que la mayoría de ellos.

—No aguanto más —dijo Ron. No sabía qué era lo que más miedo le daba, el esqueleto que regañaba al fantasma que interrumpió la celebración o José riéndose por la escena sin que le afectara lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Vámonos —dijo Harry. Las naciones asintieron, aunque Rusia no planeaba irse dejando solo a México.

Fueron hacia la puerta, sonriendo e inclinando la cabeza a todo el que los miraba, y un minuto más tarde subían a toda prisa por el pasadizo lleno de velas negras.

—Quizás aún quede pudín —dijo Ron con esperanza, abriendo el camino hacia la escalera del vestíbulo.

Y entonces Harry lo oyó.

—._.. Desgarrar... Matar..._

Fue la misma voz, la misma voz fría, asesina, que había oído en el despacho de Lockhart. Trastabilló al detenerse, y tuvo que sujetarse al muro de piedra. Escuchó lo más atentamente que pudo, al tiempo que miraba con los ojos entornados a ambos lados del pasadizo pobremente iluminado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Alemania, sosteniéndolo para evitar que callera.

—Es de nuevo esa voz... cállense un momento...

_... deseado... durante tanto tiempo..._

—¡Escuchen! —dijo Harry, se quedaron inmóviles, mirándolo.

_... matar... Es la hora de matar..._

La voz se fue apagando. Harry estaba seguro de que se alejaba... hacia arriba. Al mirar al oscuro techo, se apoderó de él una mezcla de miedo y emoción. ¿Cómo podía irse hacia arriba? ¿Se trataba de un fantasma, para quien no era obstáculo un techo de piedra?

—¡Por aquí! —gritó, y se puso a correr escaleras arriba hasta el vestíbulo. Allí era imposible oír nada, debido al ruido de la fiesta de Halloween que tenía lugar en el Gran Comedor. Harry apretó el paso para alcanzar rápidamente el primer piso. Ron Hermione y los países lo seguían, preocupados.

—Harry, ¿qué estamos...?

—¡Shhhh!

Harry agudizó el oído. En la distancia, proveniente del piso superior, y cada vez más débil, oyó de nuevo la voz:... _huelo sangre_... ¡HUELO SANGRE!

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

—¡Va a matar a alguien! —gritó, y sin hacer caso de las caras desconcertadas de sus amigos, subió el siguiente tramo saltando los escalones de tres en tres, intentando oír a pesar del ruido de sus propios pasos. Harry recorrió a toda velocidad el segundo piso.

—¿Qué demonios le pasa a mon petit? —comentó Francis preocupado.

—Se ha vuelto loco, eso es lo que pasa —dijo Prusia.

No pararon hasta que doblaron la esquina del último corredor, también desierto.

—Harry, ¿qué pasaba? —le preguntó Ron, secándose el sudor de la cara. —Yo no oí nada...

Pero Hermione dio de repente un grito ahogado, y señaló al corredor.

—¡Miren! —Delante de ellos, algo brillaba en el muro. Se aproximaron, despacio, intentando ver en la oscuridad con los ojos entornados. En el espacio entre dos ventanas, brillando a la luz que arrojaban las antorchas, había en el muro unas palabras pintadas de más de un palmo de altura.

_**LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA.**_

_**TEMAN, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.**_

—¿Qué es lo que cuelga ahí debajo? —preguntó Ron, con un leve temblor en la voz.

Al acercarse más, Harry casi resbala por un gran charco de agua que había en el suelo. Prusia y Alemania lo sostuvieron. El grupo se acercó, despacio a la inscripción, con los ojos fijos en la sombra negra que se veía debajo. Todos comprendieron a la vez lo que era, y dieron un brinco hacia atrás. La Señora Norris, la gata del conserje, colgada por la cola en una argolla de las que se usaban para sujetar antorchas. Estaba rígida como una tabla, con los ojos abiertos y fijos. Durante unos segundos, no se movieron. Luego dijo Ron:

—Vámonos de aquí.

Italia comenzó a llorar asustado, Grecia frunció el ceño molesto por lo que le había sucedido al felino.

—No, deberíamos intentar... —comenzó a decir Harry, sin encontrar las palabras.

—Hazme caso —dijo Ron—; mejor que no nos encuentren aquí.

—Es cierto —lo apoyó Noruega.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Un ruido, como un trueno distante, indicó que la fiesta acababa de terminar. De cada extremo del corredor en que se encontraban, llegaba el sonido de cientos de pies que subían las escaleras y la charla sonora y alegre de gente que había comido bien. Un momento después, los estudiantes irrumpían en el corredor por ambos lados.

El bullicio se apagó de repente cuando vieron a la gata colgada. Harry, Ron, Hermione y los países estaban solos, en medio del corredor, cuando se hizo el silencio entre la masa de estudiantes, que presionaban hacia delante para ver el truculento espectáculo.

Luego, alguien gritó en medio del silencio:

—¡Teman, enemigos del heredero! ¡Los próximos serán los _sangre sucia_! —era Draco Malfoy, que había avanzado hasta la primera fila. Tenía una expresión alegre en los ojos, y la cara, habitualmente pálida, se le enrojeció al sonreír ante el espectáculo de la gata que colgaba inmóvil —La apestosa sangre sucia va a…

No pudo continuar pues Alemania lo había tomado de las solapas y estrellado contra la pared más cercana, causando la sorpresa de todos, pues, era bien sabido que Ludwig era una persona bastante paciente y no perdía el autocontrol tan fácilmente.

—Sangre sucia… sangre pura —la expresión de Alemania era temible en esos momentos, mucho más que la de Rusia.

—Es típico de un sangre sucia usar la violencia física —dijo Draco, aunque por dentro tenía miedo, pero como un Malfoy que era, su orgullo no le permitía demostrarlo —. Los sangre sucia como ustedes son inferiores a nosotros.

Alemania levantó el puño con intenciones de estamparlo contra el rostro del platinado.

—¡West! —la voz de su hermano lo hizo reaccionar. Golpeó la pared a un lado de la cabeza de Draco.

—Lo que dices es una tontería, me das lástima, mocoso —dijo con veneno —. ¡¿Sabes cuanta gente muere y sufre por palabras como esas? ¡¿Tienes idea del horror que personas con una mente cerrada como la tuya puede causar? No, eres un mocoso mimado e idiota.

—Todos somos iguales —dijo Prusia uniéndose a su hermano —. Tú no conoces el horror, la tristeza… el infierno que personas que se creen superiores pueden causar…

Ninguno de los países intervino, sabía lo doloroso que era para ambos germanos y los antiguos miembros del eje ese tipo de temas y lo mejor era no interferir o ellos también podrían salir perjudicados.

—No dejare que personas como tú creen otro _holocausto* _—gruñó Alemania intensificando mas el agarre.

—Dice que somos sangre sucia —habló Japón con seriedad —, la verdad es que no nos conoce, Malfoy-kun y le sugiero, no intente hacerlo.

—Pero una cosa si te advertimos —dijo España, su expresión era fría, igual a como lo era en sus épocas de conquistador —, no te metas con nosotros ni con nuestros amigos o te juro que no habrá poder sobre la tierra que te proteja de mi.

—Lo mismo digo —agregó Hungría, había un aura oscura a su alrededor y tenía un brillo demoniaco en los ojos.

Finalmente, Alemania soltó a Draco, se acercó a Italia y lo atrajo en un abrazo pues estaba llorando por lo sucedido.

—Vámonos —ordenó Prusia, los países asintieron. Ninguno de los alumnos dijo o hizo por detenerlos. El trio dorado se quedó ahí, sin comprender lo que había sucedido, pero estaban seguros que las cosas no se quedarían así como así con Draco Malfoy.

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**La idea de la última escena me la dio aki159 Gracias!**

Las canciones que cantan Pedro Infante y México son:

**No le saco**

**Amorcito corazón**

**Hermelinda Linda**: es una historieta publicada entre la década de los setentas y finales de los ochentas en México por Editormex basada en los personajes creados por Oscar González Guerrero, José Cabezas y Fausto Buendía, acerca de la "Bruja de Bondojito" que le preparaba trabajos a cualquiera que tuviera el dinero para pagarlos, aunque los resultados no siempre eran como los clientes esperaban. Llena de humor negro, macabra picardía, hermosas mujeres semi desnudas y chistes de doble sentido, los "trabajitos" que solían solicitarle a la bruja, casi siempre tenían algo que ver con alguno de los Pecados Capitales.

Tuvo su inicio en la revista de humor negro Brujerías a mediados de los sesentas.

**Carlos y Marcelo:** Chile y Argentina, respectivamente.

**El Inmortal:** sobrenombre dado a Pedro Infante.

**Pedro Infante**: (Mazatlán, Sinaloa, 18 de noviembre de 1917 — Mérida, Yucatán, 15 de abril de 1957) fue un actor y cantante mexicano de la Época de Oro del Cine Mexicano, así como uno de los grandes representantes de la música ranchera. A partir de 1939 apareció en más de 60 películas, y desde 1943 grabó aproximadamente 310 canciones. Por su actuación en la película Tizoc (1956), fue acreedor al Oso de Plata1 del Festival Internacional de Cine de Berlín al mejor actor principal, y al premio Globo de Oro2 a la mejor película extranjera, otorgado por la prensa extranjera acreditada en Hollywood.

**El holocausto: **fue la persecución y el asesinato sistemático, burocráticamente organizado y auspiciado por el Estado de aproximadamente seis millones de judíos por parte del régimen nazi y sus colaboradores. "Holocausto" es una palabra de origen griego que significa "sacrificio por fuego". Los nazis, que llegaron al poder en Alemania en enero de 1933, creían que los alemanes eran una "raza superior" y que los judíos, considerados "inferiores", eran una amenaza extranjera para la llamada comunidad racial alemana.


	10. El heredero parte I

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, FranxUk, PruxAus, EspxRoma, UkxFran, y HarryxDraco insinuación de AmexMex y SnapexUk

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error mágico**

**Capítulo 10- El heredero parte I**

—_Vámonos —ordenó Prusia, los países asintieron. Ninguno de los alumnos dijo o hizo algo por detenerlos. El trio dorado se quedó ahí, sin comprender lo que había sucedido, pero estaban seguros que las cosas no se quedarían así como así con Draco Malfoy._

Dumbledore había mandado llamar a las naciones que estaban con Harry al momento de encontrar a la señora Norris. En esos momentos se encontraban en el despacho de Lockhart, que era el más cercano al lugar de los hechos. La profesora McGonagall, el profesor Snape, además de Lockhart y Arthur se encontraban con el director.

Rusia, sus hermanas y México, que se habían quedado en la fiesta de Nick casi Decapitado, también habían sido llamados por no encontrarse en el Gran Comedor al momento de sucedidos los hechos.

Dumbledore acercó la punta de su nariz larga y ganchuda a una distancia de apenas dos centímetros de la piel de la Señora Norris. Examinó el cuerpo de cerca con sus lentes de media luna, dándole golpecitos y reconociéndolo con sus largos dedos. La profesora McGonagall estaba casi tan inclinada como él, con los ojos entornados. Snape estaba muy cerca detrás de ellos, con una expresión peculiar, como si estuviera haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no sonreír. Lockhart rondaba alrededor del grupo, haciendo sugerencias y Arthur fulminaba a las naciones "adolecentes" con la mirada.

—Puede concluirse que fue un hechizo lo que le produjo la muerte..., quizá la Tortura Metamórfica. He visto muchas veces sus efectos. Es una pena que no me encontrara allí, porque conozco el contra hechizo que la habría salvado.

Los sollozos sin lágrimas, de Filch acompañaban los comentarios de Lockhart. El conserje se desplomó en una silla junto a la mesa, con la cara entre las manos, incapaz de dirigir la vista a la Señora Norris. Pese a lo mucho que detestaban a Filch, no pudieron evitar sentir compasión por él. Si Dumbledore creía a Filch, los expulsarían sin ninguna duda.

El director murmuraba ahora extrañas palabras en voz casi inaudible. Golpeó a la Señora Norris con su varita, pero no sucedió nada; parecía como si acabara de ser disecada.

—Recuerdo que sucedió algo muy parecido en Uagadugú —dijo Lockhart—, una serie de ataques. La historia completa está en mi autobiografía. Pude proveer al poblado de varios amuletos que acabaron con el peligro inmediatamente.

Todas las fotografías de Lockhart que había en las paredes movieron la cabeza de arriba abajo confirmando lo que éste decía. A una se le había olvidado quitarse la redecilla del pelo.

Las naciones rodaron los ojos y el Bad cuarteto no pudo abstenerse de decir alguno que otro comentario. Finalmente, Dumbledore se incorporó.

—No está muerta, Argus —dijo con cautela. Lockhart interrumpió de repente su cálculo del número de asesinatos evitados por su persona.

—¿Que no está muerta? —preguntó Filch entre sollozos, mirando por entre los dedos a la Señora Norris—. ¿Y por qué está rígida?

—La han petrificado —explicó Dumbledore.

—Ah, ya me parecía a mí... —dijo Lockhart. Las naciones, Harry y Ron rodaron los ojos.

—Pero no podría decir como...

—¡Pregúntele! —chilló Filch, volviendo a Harry con su cara con manchas y llena de lágrimas.

—Ningún estudiante de segundo curso podría haber hecho esto —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Es magia negra muy avanzada.

—¡Lo hizo él! —saltó Filch, y su hinchado rostro enrojeció— ¡o él! —señaló a México que estaba más entretenido en los pliegues de su túnica —. ¡Ya ha visto lo que escribió en el muro! Ellos encontraron... en la conserjería... saben que soy, que soy un... —Filch hacía unos gestos horribles—. ¡Saben que soy un squib! —concluyó.

—¡No he tocado a la Señora Norris! —dijo Harry con voz potente, sintiéndose incómodo al notar que todos lo miraban, incluyendo los Lockhart que había en las paredes—. Y ni siquiera sé lo que es un squib.

—¡Yo tampoco he sido! —se defendió México se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, molesto —¿Qué madres es un quid?

—¡Mentira! —gruñó Filch sin responder la pregunta del moreno—. ¡Ellos vieron la carta de Embrujorrápid!

—Kolkolkol…

—Si se me permite hablar, señor director —dijo Snape desde la penumbra, y Harry se asustó aún más, porque estaba seguro de que Snape no diría nada que pudiera beneficiarle—, Potter y sus amigos simplemente podrían haberse encontrado en el lugar menos adecuado en el momento menos oportuno —dijo, aunque con una leve expresión de desprecio en los labios, como si lo pusiera en duda—; sin embargo, aquí tenemos una serie de circunstancias sospechosas: ¿por qué se encontraban en el corredor del piso superior? ¿Por qué no estaban en la fiesta de Halloween?

Alemania fue quien explicó que habían asistido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte de Nick casi Decapitado, México lo apoyó alegando que ahí fue donde los encontró Arthur, a él, a Rusia y a sus hermanas.

—En efecto —habló Arthur con seriedad. Estaba enojado con todos ellos, se suponía que debían pasar desapercibidos hasta que encontraran la forma de romper el hechizo pero hacían todo lo contrario —, fue donde encontré a esos cuatro.

—Nosotros también estábamos ahí —dijo España con tono serio.

—... había cientos de fantasmas que podrán testificar —agregó Lily.

—Pero ¿por qué no se unieron a la fiesta después? —preguntó Snape. Los ojos negros le brillaban a la luz de las velas. Estaba molesto por el hecho de que Harry hubiese implicado a tantos Slytherin en el asunto—. ¿Por qué subieron al corredor?

Ron, Hermione y las naciones miraron a Harry.

—Porque... porque... —dijo Harry, con el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa; algo le decía que parecería muy rebuscado si explicaba que lo había conducido hasta allí una voz que no salía de ningún sitio y que sólo él había podido oír—, porque estábamos cansados y queríamos ir a la cama —dijo.

—¿Sin cenar? —preguntó Snape. Una sonrisa de triunfo había aparecido en su adusto rostro—. No sabía que los fantasmas dieran en sus fiestas comida buena para los vivos.

—Eso es porque no ha visto los reventones que yo hago —dijo México inflando el pecho con orgullo —, para nosotros había dulces y comida tradicional para esas ocasiones.

Snape frunció el ceño, ése chico estaba haciéndole muy difícil hacer que Harry callera.

—Tengo la impresión, señor director, de que el señor Montoya y sus compañeros Slytherin están tratando de defender al señor Potter., quizás estén siendo chantajeados de algún modo —dijo—. Podría ser una buena idea privar al señor Potter de determinados privilegios hasta que se avenga a contarnos toda la verdad. Personalmente, creo que debería ser apartado del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor hasta que decida no mentir.

—Francamente, Severus —dijo la profesora McGonagall bruscamente—, no veo razón para que el muchacho deje de jugar al quidditch. Este gato no ha sido golpeado en la cabeza con el palo de una escoba. No tenemos ninguna prueba de que Potter haya hecho algo malo.

—Me parece que el profesor Snape tiene razón, pero no sólo debe hacerlo con el joven Potter, también con los alumnos que están bajo mi tutela —dijo Inglaterra con seriedad. Los aludidos comenzaron a protestar —. Silencio o los castigo un mes —los reprendió molesto.

—Pendejo —murmuró México.

Dumbledore miraba a Harry de forma inquisitiva. Ante los vivos ojos azul claro del director, Harry se sentía como si le examinaran por rayos X.

—Es inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, Severus —dijo con firmeza. Snape parecía furioso. Igual que Filch.

—¡Han petrificado a mi gata! —gritó. Tenía los ojos desorbitados—. ¡Exijo que se castigue a los culpables!

—Podremos curarla, Argus —dijo Dumbledore armándose de paciencia—. La señora Sprout ha conseguido mandrágoras recientemente. En cuanto hayan crecido, haré una poción con la que reviviremos a la Señora Norris.

—La haré yo —acometió Lockhart—. Creo que la he preparado unas cien veces, podría hacerla hasta dormido.

—Disculpe —dijo Snape con frialdad—, pero creo que el profesor de Pociones de este colegio soy yo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

—Pueden irse —dijo Dumbledore a Harry, Ron, Hermione y las naciones. Se fueron deprisa pero sin correr. Cuando estuvieron un piso más arriba del despacho de Lockhart, entraron en un aula vacía y cerraron la puerta con cuidado. Harry miró las caras ensombrecidas de sus amigos.

—¿Creen que tendría que haberles hablado de la voz que oí?

—No —dijo Ron sin dudar—. Oír voces que nadie puede oír no es buena señal, ni siquiera en el mundo de los magos.

Había algo en la voz de Ron que hizo que Harry le preguntase:

—Tú me crees, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —contestó Ron rápidamente—. Pero... tienes que admitir que parece raro...

—Sí, ya sé que parece raro —admitió Harry—. Todo el asunto es muy raro. ¿Qué era lo que estaba escrito en el muro? _La cámara ha sido abierta_.

—El caso es que me suena un poco —dijo Ron despacio—. Creo que alguien me contó una vez una historia de que había una cámara secreta en Hogwarts...; a lo mejor fue Bill.

—A ver, a ver, barájenmela más despacio —interrumpió José —, ¿De qué madres están hablando? ¿Qué es eso de La cámara ha sido abierta? ¿Qué voz?

Harry suspiró y les contó lo que había sucedido desde que dejaron las mazmorras; le recordó a José de la voz que escuchó cuando estuvieron castigados con Lockhar.

—Entonces, ¿No era la primera vez? —lo interrogó Hungría, Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Otra preguntita —habló José nuevamente —¿Qué es un quit?

—Es squib —rectificó Hermione. Para sorpresa de todos, Ron ahogó una risita.

—Bueno, no es que sea divertido realmente... pero tal como es Filch... —dijo—. Un squib es alguien nacido en una familia de magos, pero que no tiene poderes mágicos. Todo lo contrario a los magos hijos de familia muggle, sólo que los squibs son casos muy raros. Si Filch está tratando de aprender magia mediante un curso de Embrujorrápid, seguro que es un squib. Eso explica muchas cosas, como que odie tanto a los estudiantes. —Ron sonrió con satisfacción—. Es un amargado.

—Pobre —Liechtenstein sintió pena por él, aunque Filch era una persona grosera, no creía que se mereciera tal sufrimiento.

De algún lugar llegó el sonido de un reloj.

—Es medianoche —señaló Harry—. Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir antes de que Snape nos encuentre y quiera acusarnos de algo más.

Durante unos días, en la escuela no se habló de otra cosa que de lo que le habían hecho a la Señora Norris. Filch mantenía vivo el recuerdo en la memoria de todos haciendo guardia en el punto en que la habían encontrado, como si pensara que el culpable volvería al escenario del crimen. Muchos le habían visto fregar la inscripción del muro con el Quitamanchas mágico multiusos de la señora Skower, pero no había servido de nada: las palabras seguían tan brillantes como el primer día. Cuando Filch no vigilaba el escenario del crimen, merodeaba por los corredores con los ojos enrojecidos, ensañándose con estudiantes que no tenían ninguna culpa e intentando castigarlos por faltas imaginarias como _respirar demasiado fuerte_ o _estar contento_.

Heracles estaba muy afectado por el destino de la Señora Norris, al igual que Ginny. Según Ron, era una gran amante de los gatos.

—Heracles-san, no se preocupe, verá que encontraran al que hizo esto —le dijo Japón tratando de animarlo.

—Es cierto —incluso Turquía trataba de animar al griego que se la pasaba tan deprimido que ni deseos tenía de pelear con él.

—Pero si no conocías a la Señora Norris —le dijo Ron a su hermana para animarla—. La verdad es que estamos mucho mejor sin ella. —A Ginny le tembló el labio—. Cosas como éstas no suelen suceder en Hogwarts. Atraparán al que haya sido y lo echarán de aquí inmediatamente. Sólo espero que le dé tiempo a petrificar a Filch antes de que lo expulsen. Es broma... —añadió apresuradamente, al ver que Ginny se ponía blanca.

Aquel acto vandálico también había afectado a Hermione. Ya era habitual en ella pasar mucho tiempo leyendo, pero ahora prácticamente no hacía otra cosa. Cuando le preguntaban qué buscaba, no obtenían respuesta.

José había estado actuando bastante raro, bueno, en los estándares comunes, el mexicano se comportaba como una persona… normal. No se dormía en las clases, no decía ningún comentario con sus expresiones comunes. Gracias a él, su casa había ganado muchos puntos.

En esos momentos, el bad cuarteto y algunas otras naciones se encontraban en la biblioteca junto con Hermione.

—¿Qué le pasa a _mon petit_? —le preguntó Francia a España.

—Está enojado conmigo y Lovino porque le he prohibido hablar con Rusia —Francis se sorprendió de la confesión. Sabía bien que su amigo era extremadamente celoso para con Romano y sus hijos, pero también era consciente que José hacia lo que quería sin importarle los problemas que esto pudiese acarrearle. ¿Cómo había logrado Antonio para que lo obedeciera?

—Lovi le escondió sus chiles y lo amenazó con decirle a Marcelo* y Luciano* que fue él quien hizo la broma de navidad.

—Pero no fue él… oh… —Francis se lamentó por su pobre "sobrino". Decidió no seguir con ese tema pues Madame Pince podría reprenderlos. De su mochila sacó algunos pergaminos pero no se percató que al hacerlo, unas fotos cayeron al suelo. Vash y Elizabeta las levantaron.

Eran fotografías de Lily y la misma Hungría en ropa interior, tomadas con alguna cámara mágica pues estas se movían.

—¡¿Qué significa esto maldito cerdo pervertido? —le gritó Elizabeta furiosa. Suiza miraba al francés con deseos homicidas.

—¡No son mías! —chilló aterrorizado al ver como ambas naciones sacaban sus armas (una sartén y una pistola). No se lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo, perseguido por los dos enfurecidos países.

—¿No deberíamos detenerlos? —dijo Hermione preocupada.

—Quiero ver al valiente que lo intente, aru.

—Kesesese, lo que la loca del sartén le falta de femenina, le sobra en salvajismo —comentó Gilber —. No es muy saludable meterse cuando está enojada.

Austria lo miró con el ceño fruncido, regañándolo por hablar de una dama en su ausencia.

—¡Pero Vash tiene un arma! —chilló Hermione preocupada por el francés y el revuelo que esos tres pudiesen causar en el colegio.

—Sólo lo perseguirán un rato. No es la primera vez que Francis hace enojar a esos dos —dijo Dinamarca restándole importancia al asunto.

Alemania miró a México que se encontraba sentado en una mesa apartada con una gran pila de libros a cada lado. Esperaba que el latino dijera alguno de sus típicos comentarios, pero parecía más interesado en su lectura; se acercó a él preocupado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó. José levantó la vista de su lectura y asintió con la cabeza para después regresar su atención al libro. Ludwig suspiró, estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

Sonó la campana. Slytherin y Gryffindor se encaminaron al aula de Historia de la Magia.

Historia de la Magia era la asignatura más aburrida de todas. El profesor Binns, que la impartía, era el único profesor fantasma que tenían, y lo más emocionante que sucedía en sus clases era su entrada en el aula, a través de la pizarra. Viejo y consumido, mucha gente decía de él que no se había dado cuenta de que se había muerto.

Simplemente, un día se había levantado para ir a dar clase, y había dejado el cuerpo en una butaca, delante de la chimenea de la sala de profesores. Desde entonces, seguía la misma rutina sin la más leve variación.

Aquel día fue igual de aburrido. El profesor Binns abrió sus apuntes y los leyó con un tonillo monótono, como el de una aspiradora vieja, hasta que casi toda la clase hubo entrado en un sopor profundo, sólo alterado de vez en cuando el tiempo suficiente para tomar nota de un nombre o de una fecha, y volver a adormecerse. Llevaba una media hora hablando cuando ocurrió algo insólito: Hermione alzó la mano.

El profesor Binns, levantando la vista a mitad de una lección horrorosamente aburrida sobre la Convención Internacional de Brujos de 1289, pareció sorprendido.

—¿Señorita...?

—Granger, profesor. Pensaba que quizá usted pudiera hablarnos sobre la Cámara de los Secretos —dijo Hermione con voz clara.

América, que había estado jugando con su PSP mientras fingía leer, levantó la vista para poner atención a lo que sucedía.

El profesor Binns parpadeó.

—Mi disciplina es la Historia de la Magia —dijo con su voz seca, jadeante—. Me ocupo de los hechos, señorita Granger, no de los mitos ni de las leyendas. —Se aclaró la garganta con un pequeño ruido que fue como un chirrido de tiza, y prosiguió—: En septiembre de aquel año, un subcomité de hechiceros sardos...

Balbució y se detuvo. De nuevo, en el aire, se agitaba la mano de José al mismo tiempo que Hermione.

—¿Señor…?

—Montoya. Disculpe, profe, ¿no tienen siempre las leyendas una base real?

El profesor Binns los miraba con tal estupor, que Harry adivinó que ningún estudiante lo había interrumpido nunca, ni estando vivo ni estando muerto y mucho menos dos en la misma clase.

—Veamos —dijo lentamente el profesor Binns—, sí, creo que eso se podría discutir. —Miró a Hermione y a José como si nunca hubiera visto bien a un estudiante—. Sin embargo, la leyenda por la que ustedes me preguntan es una patraña hasta tal punto exagerada, yo diría incluso absurda...

La clase entera estaba ahora pendiente de las palabras del profesor Binns; éste miró a sus alumnos y vio que todas las caras estaban vueltas hacia él. Harry se sentía completamente desconcertado al ver unas muestras de interés tan inusitadas.

—Muy bien —dijo despacio—. Veamos... la Cámara de los Secretos... Todos ustedes saben, naturalmente, que Hogwarts fue fundado hace unos mil años (no sabemos con certeza la fecha exacta) por los cuatro brujos más importantes de la época. Las cuatro casas del colegio reciben su nombre de ellos: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Los cuatro juntos construyeron este castillo, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los muggles, dado que aquélla era una época en que la gente tenía miedo a la magia, y los magos y las brujas sufrían persecución.

Se detuvo, miró a la clase con los ojos empañados y continuó:

—Durante algunos años, los fundadores trabajaron conjuntamente en armonía, buscando jóvenes que dieran muestras de aptitud para la magia y trayéndolos al castillo para educarlos. Pero luego surgieron desacuerdos entre ellos y se produjo una ruptura entre Slytherin y los demás. Slytherin deseaba ser más selectivo con los estudiantes que se admitían en Hogwarts. Pensaba que la enseñanza de la magia debería reservarse para las familias de magos. Le desagradaba tener alumnos de familia muggle, porque no los creía dignos de confianza. Un día se produjo una seria disputa al respecto entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, y Slytherin abandonó el colegio.

El profesor Binns se detuvo de nuevo y frunció la boca, como una tortuga vieja llena de arrugas.

—Esto es lo que nos dicen las fuentes históricas fidedignas —dijo—, pero estos simples hechos quedaron ocultos tras la leyenda fantástica de la Cámara de los Secretos. La leyenda nos dice que Slytherin había construido en el castillo una cámara oculta, de la que no sabían nada los otros fundadores.

"_Slytherin, según la leyenda, selló la Cámara de los Secretos para que nadie la pudiera abrir hasta que llegara al colegio su auténtico heredero. Sólo el heredero podría abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, desencadenar el horror que contiene y usarlo para librar al colegio de todos los que no tienen derecho a aprender magia_".

Cuando terminó de contar la historia, se hizo el silencio, pero no era el silencio habitual, soporífero, de las clases del profesor Binns. Flotaba en el aire un desasosiego, y todo el mundo le seguía mirando, esperando que continuara. El profesor Binns parecía levemente molesto.

—Por supuesto, esta historia es un completo disparate —añadió—. Naturalmente, el colegio entero ha sido registrado varias veces en busca de la cámara, por los magos mejor preparados. No existe. Es un cuento inventado para asustar a los crédulos.

Hermione volvió a levantar la mano.

—Profesor ¿A qué se refiere usted exactamente al decir "el horror que contiene" la cámara?

—Se cree que es algún tipo de monstruo, al que sólo podrá dominar el heredero de Slytherin —explicó el profesor Binns con su voz seca y aflautada.

La clase intercambió miradas nerviosas.

—Pero ya les dije que no existe —añadió el profesor Binns —. No hay tal cámara ni tal monstruo.

—Pero, profesor —comentó España—, si sólo el auténtico heredero de Slytherin puede abrir la cámara, nadie más podría encontrarla, ¿no?

—Tonterías, —repuso el profesor Binns en tono algo airado—, si una larga sucesión de directores de Hogwarts no la han encontrado...

—Pero, profesor —intervino Parvati Patil—, probablemente haya que emplear magia negra para abrirla...

—El hecho de que un mago no utilice la magia negra no quiere decir que no pueda emplearla, señorita Patati —le interrumpió el profesor Binns—. Insisto, si los predecesores de Dumbledore...

—Pero tal vez sea preciso estar relacionado con Slytherin, y por eso Dumbledore no podría... —apuntó Suiza, pero el profesor Binns ya estaba harto.

—Ya basta —dijo bruscamente—. ¡Es un mito! ¡No existe! ¡No hay el menor indicio de que Slytherin construyera semejante cuarto trastero! Me arrepiento de haberles relatado una leyenda tan absurda. Ahora volvamos, por favor, a la historia, a los hechos evidentes, creíbles y comprobables.

Y en cinco minutos, la clase se sumergió de nuevo en su sopor habitual.

En poco tiempo, no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fueran los rumores de quienes podrían ser el heredero de Slytherin. Harry y José eran los principales candidatos, el primero por el incidente con la gata y el segundo porque corría el rumor de que él podía manipular a los _Dementores _a placer como lo había "demostrado" en clase de DCAO; aunque Gilbert (por el color de sus ojos), Ludwig por el incidente con Malfoy, Iván y Berwald también estaban en la lista de "posibles herederos".

Aquella noche, en la sala común Harry, Ron, Hermione y los países se encontraban reunidos.

—Pero ¿quién podría ser? —dijo Ron con voz tranquila, como si continuara una conversación que hubieran estado manteniendo—. ¿Quién querría echar de Hogwarts a todos los squibs y los de familia muggle?

—Pensemos —dijo Harry con simulado desconcierto—. ¿Conocemos a alguien que piense que los que vienen de familia muggle son escoria?

—Malfoy... —dijeron las naciones al unisonó.

—¡Naturalmente! —agregó Ron—. Ya lo oyeron: "¡Los próximos serán los sangre sucia!" No hay más que ver su asquerosa cara de rata para saber que es él...

—¿Malfoy, el heredero de Slytherin? —dijo Hermione exentica.

—Fíjate en su familia —dijo Harry, cerrando también sus libros—. Todos han pertenecido a Slytherin, él siempre alardea de ello. Podrían perfectamente ser descendientes del mismo Slytherin. Su padre es un verdadero malvado.

—¡Podrían haber conservado durante siglos la llave de la Cámara de los Secretos! —dijo Ron—. Pasándosela de padres a hijos...

—Bueno —dijo Hermione—, supongo que puede ser.

—Pero ¿cómo podríamos demostrarlo, aru? —preguntó China; en tono de misterio.

—Habría una manera —comentó Hermione hablando despacio, bajando aún más la voz y echando una fugaz mirada a Percy—. Por supuesto, sería difícil. Y peligroso, muy peligroso. Calculo que quebrantaríamos unas cincuenta normas del colegio.

—¡Hahahaha!, ¡El héroe lo hará! —chilló Alfred.

—¿No sería mejor hacer que Ludwig y los demás se encargaran? —propuso Hungría —, después de todo, ellos también están en Slytherin.

—Tienes razón, aru —lo apoyó China.

—Aun así, no creo que ellos puedan sacarle información… —dijo Hermione —, recuerden lo que sucedió la última vez.

—No olviden que el mocoso ese nos odia después de cómo Ludwig lo humilló frente a casi toda la escuela —comentó Dinamarca cruzándose de brazos. Guardaron silencio por un tiempo, pensando en que manera podrían resolver el enigma.

—¿Cuánto tardaras en hacer tu plan? —preguntó España a Hermione.

—Un mes más o menos —dijo la chica—. Lo que tendríamos que hacer es entrar en la sala común de Slytherin y hacerle a Malfoy algunas preguntas sin que sospeche que somos nosotros.

—Pero eso es imposible —dijo Harry, mientras Ron se reía.

—No, no lo es —repuso Hermione—. Lo único que nos haría falta es una poción multijugos.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntaron a la vez las naciones, Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

—Snape la mencionó en clase hace unas semanas.

—¿Piensas que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer en la clase de Pociones que escuchar a Snape? —repuso España.

—Es cierto, sus clases son aburridas, ¡hahahaha! —dijo Alfred, tan escandaloso como siempre.

—Creo que recuerdo haberlo escuchado —comentó Hungría haciendo memoria, al igual que China.

—¿Es esa poción que transforma a una persona en otra, aru? —preguntó Yao, algo dudoso. Herminone asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Piensen en ello! Tres de nosotros podríamos convertirnos en tres estudiantes de Slytherin. Nadie nos reconocería. Y seguramente Malfoy nos diría algo. Lo más probable es que ahora mismo esté alardeando de ello en la sala común de Slytherin.

—Esto del multijugos me parece un poco peligroso —dijo Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Y si nos quedamos para siempre convertidos en tres de Slytherin?

—El efecto se pasa después de un rato —aseguró Hermione, haciendo un gesto con la mano como para descartar ese inconveniente—, pero lo realmente difícil será conseguir la receta. Snape dijo que se encontraba en un libro llamado Moste Potente Potions que se encuentra en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca.

—¡Hahaha! ¡El héroe lo conseguirá y salvará el día!

Solamente había una manera de conseguir un libro de la Sección Prohibida: con el permiso por escrito de un profesor.

—Será difícil explicar para qué queremos ese libro si no es para hacer alguna de las pociones.

—Creo —dijo Elizabeta— que si consiguiéramos dar la impresión de que estamos interesados únicamente en la teoría, tendríamos alguna posibilidad...

—No te fastidia... ningún profesor se va a tragar eso —dijo Ron—. Tendría que ser muy tonto...

Las naciones sonrieron, tenían al "tonto" (o Tsundere) indicado para el trabajito y era nada más y nada menos que Arthur, pero también necesitarían la ayuda de otro tonto… o más bien, pervertido para llevar a cabo su plan, ese trabajo era para el Bad cuarteto.

_Continuará…_


	11. Capítulo 11 El heredero parte II

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, FranxUk, PruxAus, EspxRoma, UkxFran, y HarryxDraco insinuación de AmexMex y SnapexUk

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error mágico**

**Capítulo 11- El heredero parte II**

Rusia entró a la habitación que compartía con Suecia y México. En el lugar sólo estaba Berwald quien estaba sentado en su cama, leyendo algunos papeles que seguramente le había enviado su jefe vía lechuza; José no se encontraba. Últimamente, el moreno se la pasaba mucho tiempo con el profesor Snape o con "ese" rubio, Iván no podía evitar sentir una punzada de celos cada vez que los veía juntos. Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que se quedó parado tras la puerta que, en ese momento se abrió con fuerza, haciendo que por poco se fuera de bruces.

—¡Iván! —el culpable dejó caer los libros que traía para auxiliar a su compañero —, lo siento, ya te metí un madrazo, pero fue sin querer, ¿estás bien?

—Da —respondió un poco adolorido. México podría llegar a ser un gran peligro si se daba cuenta de su tremenda fuerza —, ¿Dónde estabas?

—En la biblioteca —respondió recogiendo los libros que había dejado caer con ayuda del ruso.

Berwald dejó los documentos sobre su cama y salió de la habitación dando una excusa, pues sabía que ambos tenían muchas cosas que arreglar y como cualquier pareja, necesitaban algo de privacidad. Rusia le quitó los libros a México, los dejó en el escritorio del moreno y obligó a José a sentarse en la cama.

Desde el _cumpleaños de_ _muerte,_ Itzamma había estado actuando raro… no, fue después, en su celebración del _día de muertos_, cuando "ese" rubio comenzó a llevarse bien con ellos.

_José llevaba una caja grande que contenía calaveritas de dulce, frutas, papel picado de color naranja y morado y pan de muerto*. Rusia lo estaba ayudando con otras cajas que transportaron a la mazmorra donde había sido la fiesta de Nick casi Decapitado._

—_Gracias por echarme la mano _—_dijo José cuando llegaron a destino. Rusia sonrió, lo atrapó de la cintura y lo beso en los labios. Después del besó, México apoyó su cabeza en el amplio pecho de Iván; le encantaba ese olor que lo caracterizaba, vodka, invierno y girasoles, todo combinado._

—_México estaba a punto de ser uno con Rusia cuando nos interrumpieron, da _—_le recordó y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con mayor pasión,_

—_No podemos hacerlo en frente de ellos _—_dijo sonrojado y cohibido (lo que era extraño en él), esto ocasionó que Rusia se excitara mas._

—_Estoy seguro que no les molestara ver, da _—_José hizo un puchero que no tardó en cambiar a un gesto de placer, cuando Iván bajó hasta su cuello, lamiéndolo y dando pequeños mordiscos._

_Con cierta dificultad, México logró separarse del más alto; no quería pensar lo que podría pasar si su abuela, el Imperio Olmeca o su padre, el Imperio Azteca los descubrían haciendo "eso" frente a su altar, ¡por todos los dioses!, seguramente, serían capaces de sacarle el corazón a Rusia o algo peor._

—_Te prometo que dejare que me hagas TODO lo que quieras, pero no aquí, ¿va? _—_Rusia asintió, aunque no muy complacido._

—_¿Los invitarás? _—_preguntó Rusia refiriéndose al resto del Bad cuarteto, él negó con la cabeza._

—_Quiero estar na'mas contigo._

_Terminaron de hacer los preparativos, el altar abarcaba poco más de media mazmorra._

_En el suelo, José había creado una alfombra de flores de cempasúchil, un enorme arco estaba ubicado en la cúspide del altar, por donde entrarían los difuntos, siete tiras de papel picado, naranja y morado. Las velas y sirios formaban cruces de diferentes tamaños, bebidas alcohólicas que iban desde tequilas, cervezas hasta pulques de diferentes sabores. También, había calaveras de papel maché de tamaño natural, vestidos como mariachis o luciendo elegantes trajes coloniales o de la época de sus ancestros._

_Había comida de diferentes etapas de la historia de México, desde Mesoamérica, hasta la actual, grandes garrafas de agua estaban acomodadas en diferentes partes; las fotografías o pinturas de los difuntos estaban junto a objetos de su pasado o que simulaban serlo._

—_¿Qué es todo esto? _—_en la entrada de la mazmorra estaba Draco Malfoy mirando a la pareja con el ceño fruncido._

—_Se llama altar _—_le respondió José con una sonrisa _—_, es una tradición en mi país, que en los dos primeros días de noviembre se ponga una ofrenda para los familiares que ya fallecieron y que vienen a visitar a los vivos desde el Mictlán*._

—_Que tonterías _—_dijo Draco, aunque era obvia su curiosidad. Rusia lo miraba con enojo soltando algunos "kolkolkol" _—_. Le diré al profesor Snape sobre esto…_

—_Para tu tren "güerito". Yo le pedí permiso al "Direc" pa'ser esto _—_explicó mostrando la hoja de autorización firmada por Dumbledore _—._ Puedes quedarte, si quieres _—_sentenció._

_México le dio la espalda a Draco para ir a sentarse frente al arco, como un niño que espera la llegada de Santa Claus._

—_¿Crees que vengan? _—_le preguntó Iván a José, el aludido se encogió de hombros._

—_Es la primera vez que lo hago fuera de mi casa _—_suspiró _—_... gracias a las pendejadas de Arturo… _—_José abrazó sus piernas y ocultó la cabeza entre ellas _—_. No sé si la "niña", los vaya a traer…_

_Draco caminaba por la mazmorra, admirando el elaborado altar; se detuvo frente a los retratos, los que más le llamaron la atención fueron los de los hombres y las mujeres con elaborados tocados y extrañas vestimentas que no parecían ser de muggles._

—_Es la tata Ixchel y ella es la tía Itzai _—_dijo México señalando los cuadros del Imperio Olmeca y Maya, respectivamente _—_. Él es mi papá, Tlatecuhtl _—_señaló al Imperio Azteca._

_México le mostró los demás retratos de las representaciones que alguna vez vivieron en lo que actualmente era Latinoamérica. Con las horas, Draco se fue sintiendo mas en confianza y sin darse cuenta, se hizo amigo de ambas naciones._

—¿México quiere contarle algo a Rusia? —José asintió con la cabeza. Le dijo que sus "padres" le habían prohibido estar cerca de él o si quiera hablarle, de hacerlo, le dirían a Brasil y Argentina que era el responsable de la broma que les hicieron en navidad.

—Pero Marcelo y Luciano saben que fue Carlos y Jorge —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Iván bajo la mirada, afligido.

—Entonces… ¿México lo hace porque ya no quiere estar con Rusia? —le preguntó, su voz sonaba tan desolada que al moreno se le encogió el corazón, sin darse cuenta lo había lastimado. Se acercó al ruso y lo besó en los labios.

—México ama a Rusia, da —José sonrió mientras recargaba su cabeza en las piernas del más alto —, pero quiero darle una lección a Antonio y Lovino para que no anden de metiches —lo miró a los ojos y le acarició la mejilla —. Una de las cosas que más atesoro es haberte conocido.

Iván sonrió. En un rápido movimiento, atrapo a México entre el colchón y su cuerpo; lo besó con tanta pasión que le quitó el aliento.

—México dijo que Rusia podía hacerle lo que quisiera, da —el moreno sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Da, pero Rusia debe cerrar la puerta o alguien podría interrumpirnos como la vez pasada.

México se rió con ganas cuando Iván comenzó a decir "kolkol"; le parecía tan tierno con esa aura oscura alrededor y esa mirada asesina que le enloquecía hasta el punto de la excitación.

Rusia cerró la puerta con llave y la sello con magia e incluso colocó un pesado mueble para evitar cualquier complicación.

Se besaron como si quisieran devorarse. Rusia chupaba la lengua del moreno mientras la túnica era lanzada lejos. Manos impacientes buscaban a tientas la virilidad del contrario, tocándose con salvaje desenfreno.

—Rusia —el aludido atrapó las muñecas de José forzando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, usando la corbata del uniforme para atarle las manos. México sonrió, no hacía falta ir despacio o ser suaves, ¿para qué?, lo que a él más le encantaba de Rusia era precisamente su lado sádico.

—¿México está cómodo? —le preguntó con una sonrisa retorcida. Su profunda voz susurrando en su oído lo hizo gemir.

Los largos dedos de Iván empezaron lentamente a desabotonar su camisa.

—México es hermoso, da —murmuró deslizando sus manos desde sus muslos hasta las axilas, rasguñando un poco la piel morena. José sintió un agradable escalofrió que lo hizo gemir arqueando su espalda.

El resto del uniforme fue retirado con vehemencia. El palpitante y necesitado miembro de José apuntaba con deseo el blanco vientre de Rusia, rogando por atención. México gritó cuando las grandes manos de su amante atrapaban sus piernas para separarlas. Luego, ágilmente deslizó una almohada de plumas debajo de las caderas de José, levantándolo.

—Iván, ahhh —sus rodillas extendidas en invitación, gimió. Su miembro erecto tembló. Aquella posición lo dejaba completamente expuesto a la vista del ruso, desde su rigidez hasta el botón de su ano que se acomodaba entre dos firmes montones de carne.

—México será uno con Rusia, da —jadeó cuando Iván rozó la abertura de su humedad con uno de sus dedos y luego lo hundió en la entrada, hacia el fondo. Un grito sofocado escapó de la boca de José al sentir la brusca intromisión.

Rusia envolvió sus labios alrededor del palpitante pene de José, chupándolo rítmicamente la sensitiva punta; después, bajó hasta la pequeña abertura humedeciéndola antes de penetrarla con su lengua. Al mismo tiempo, su dedo hacia círculos alrededor del ano, acariciando las paredes internas, audazmente alcanzando más profundo. El placer se desplazaba estrepitosamente dentro de todos los costados de México, causándole mareo.

—¡Ahh! —jadeó. Rusia sacó su dedo, alejándose un poco del moreno quien soltó un gruñido en protesta.

Iván se posiciono entre las piernas de José y lo penetró de una sola y firme estocada; la espalda del moreno se arqueó y sus piernas aprisionaron alrededor de la ancha cintura del más grande. El dolor y el placer se unían llenándolos de éxtasis.

Rusia envestía adentro y afuera. El estrecho deslizamiento era insoportable y maravilloso al mismo tiempo. Cada movimiento estaba acompañado por sonidos eróticos.

—¡Ahhh!, ¡más, más!, ¡rómpeme! ¡No tengas piedad! —pero no lo hizo, al contrario, salió de su interior, pero sólo para cambiar posiciones.

Rusia lo tomó de las caderas y puso a México de lado, mientras levantaba su pierna derecha y lo penetraba nuevamente. Lo embestía con tanta violencia, que un hilillo de sangre salió de la entrada de José. Iván lo abrazaba, casi asfixiándolo, temiendo que se alejara. Después, Rusia hizo que José cabalgara sobre él, penetrándolo de tal forma que el moreno podría sentir que se le abrían las entrañas en lo más profundo, pero lejos de sentir dolor o humillación, sentía un enorme placer que no había experimentado jamás.

Por fin, ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo en medio de gemidos y gritos de arrebatador placer. Iván salió del interior de su amante, comprobando lo que había hecho.

—Te hice daño —José sonrió ante el gesto de preocupación que el ruso le ponía; se veía como un dulce y tierno niño… su niño.

—Estoy bien —pero Rusia se sentía culpable y temía que México se alejara de él, pero José lo amaba y se lo hizo saber, con un beso.

—México ama a Rusia y jamás lo dejará solo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al siguiente día, México actuaba extraño nuevamente, ignorando a la mayoría de los países, con excepción de Mathew y de Iván (aunque éste último sólo en privado).

Desde la mesa de los profesores, Arthur observaba a José entre preocupado y asustado, mientras éste leía un grueso libro de pasta negra.

—¿Qué estará tramando? —dijo sin darse cuenta.

—¿Le sucede algo, profesor Kirkland? —habló Snape. Arthur negó con la cabeza. Últimamente él y el sombrío profesor habían entablado cierta amistad (si se podría llamar así).

Snape fijó su atención al moreno que en esos momentos ignoraba olímpicamente todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Admitió que le agradaba la nueva actitud de José; era refrescante ver como una mala hierba se convertía en un estudiante modelo, Inglaterra lo miró como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

Que México se comportara de esa manera no podía significar nada bueno.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Francia estaba mordiendo y estirando una servilleta, muerto de celos. Desde hacía unos días, Arthur y Snape habían estado hablando en el desayuno, incluso se les vio juntos en algunas otras ocasiones.

—Esto no puede quedar así —se dijo Francis, hablaría seriamente con Inglaterra sobre el asunto.

Gryffindor y Hufflepuff tendrían clase de encantamientos. Romano se había retrasado para la clase pues la profesora Sinistra lo reprendió por su mal comportamiento. A lo lejos, divisó la figura de España, interiormente se alegró de verlo, pero cuando estuvo más cerca se dio cuenta que Antonio besaba a una estudiante.

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin que se diera cuenta, apretó los puños y fue a encararlo, pero la pareja ya se había ido. Aceleró el paso para ir a la clase donde sabía, estaba el español.

Cuando llegó, se encontró a la razón de su enojo en la puerta, junto con el resto de los países de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff; el profesor Flitwick aún no llegaba.

—¡Lovi!, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, tomatito?

—¡Tú!, ¡maldito bastardo! —le gritó y le dio un cabezazo.

—Ve~ fratello, ¿Por qué golpeas a Antonio-niichan? —preguntó Italia, preocupado, pero Romano no prestaba atención a nada, estaba cegado por el dolor y los celos; golpeaba a Antonio en el pecho.

—¿Qué sucede? —era José, traía algunos libros que el profesor Snape le había pedido ir a buscar.

—No lo sabemos —respondió Hungría preocupada —. José, trata de detenerlos.

—¡Esto es un trabajo para el héroe! —chilló Alfred pero fue ignorado olímpicamente por la pareja.

México decidió ignorarlos e iba a seguir su camino, pero España lo atrapó del brazo, ahora la pelea también lo incluía a él.

—Lovi, ¡No me grites frente a nuestro hijo! —chilló Antonio ocasionando que todas las miradas se centraran en José.

—¿Acaso dijo que José era su hijo? —preguntó Hermione a Hungría y Dinamarca. Elizabeta fue la que le "explicó" que, cuando eran niños a Antonio le daba por querer jugar a la "casita" obligando a Lovino a ser la mamá y a José el hijo, algo que, por lo visto, aún perduraba.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó José separándose bruscamente de Antonio. Miró a España y por un momento sus ojos se volvieron rojos, lo que hizo al europeo recordar a la "madre" de México —. Espero que esto les sirva de lección para que en el futuro no vuelvan a meterse en mi vida. —la pareja abrió los ojos de par en par, ¡¿México había sido el responsable?

Ninguno de ellos pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió; realmente, José podía llegar a ser muy peligroso cuando se lo proponía.

En el descanso; Francis buscó a Arthur y lo llevó a un aula vacía.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, frog? —le gritó el furioso inglés.

Afuera, Hungría, Dinamarca y Harry aguardaban el momento justo para entrar.

—¿Creen que esto funcionará? —preguntó Harry un poco preocupado.

—Claro que sí, esos dos llevan peleándose toda la vida —respondió Dinamarca, estaba algo nervioso, pero no por que estuviese preocupado de que el plan fallara, mas bien, por la húngara que tenía cara de pervertida, incluso babeaba y murmuraba cosas inentendibles.

Francia le reprochaba el hecho de pasar tanto tiempo con el profesor de pociones.

—¿Eres idiota? ¡Si quiero hablar con él, lo haré! —le gritó molesto, ¿Cómo se atrevía a meterse en su vida? —, ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—¡Estoy celoso! —esto sí que lo tomó por sorpresa, lo que fue aprovechado por Francis para lanzarse contra él y besarlo con pasión.

Hungría entró haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se acercó a la pareja.

—A-Arthur-r —lo llamó —, e-el pro-profesor L-Loc-k-kart, m-me pi-pidió q-que… fi-firmaras… —Inglaterra se separó de Francia sólo lo suficiente para tomar la pluma que Elizabeta le ofrecía y firmar el documento sin siquiera leerlo.

Los besos se volvían cada vez más apasionados; Hungría ya no pudo mas, sacó una cámara –de sólo Dios sabe donde –, y comenzó a tomar fotos, hasta que Mikke entró por ella para darles privacidad a esos dos.

—¡Lo conseguimos! —dijo Dinamarca arrastrando a Hungría a quien le salía un hilillo de sangre de la nariz y saliva de la comisura de la boca, Harry ni se molestó en preguntar, mucho menos cuando extraños sonidos salieron del aula donde estaba Francia con Inglaterra.

Fueron a la biblioteca donde Hermione y Ron los esperaban.

La señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, era una mujer delgada e irascible que parecía un buitre mal alimentado.

—¿_Moste Potente Potions_?—repitió recelosa, tomó la nota de manos de Dinamarca.

La señora Pince levantó el papel a la luz, como dispuesta a detectar una posible falsificación, pero la nota pasó la prueba. Caminó orgullosamente por entre las elevadas estanterías y regresó unos minutos después llevando con ella un libro grande de aspecto mohoso. Hermione se lo metió en la bolsa con mucho cuidado, e intentó no caminar demasiado rápido ni parecer demasiado culpable.

Cinco minutos después, se encontraban de nuevo refugiados en los aseos fuera de servicio de Myrtle la Llorona con los países restantes de Gryffindor. Hermione había rechazado las objeciones de Ron y Alfred argumentando que aquél sería el último lugar en el que entraría nadie en su sano juicio, así que allí tenían garantizada la intimidad. Myrtle lloraba estruendosamente en su retrete, pero ellos no le prestaban atención (incluso Alfred lo hacía, gracias a su Ipod), y ella a ellos tampoco.

Hermione abrió con cuidado el_ Moste Potente Potions_, y todos se encorvaron sobre las páginas llenas de manchas de humedad. De un vistazo quedó patente por qué pertenecía a la Sección Prohibida. Algunas de las pociones tenían efectos demasiado horribles incluso para imaginarlos, y había ilustraciones monstruosas, como la de un hombre que parecía vuelto de dentro hacia fuera y una bruja con varios pares de brazos que le salían de la cabeza, a muchos países, les recordaba, en cierto modo, la época oscura (especialmente a España y China).

—¡Aquí está! —dijo Hermione emocionada, al dar con la página que llevaba por título La poción multijugos. Estaba decorada con dibujos de personas que iban transformándose en otras distintas. Imploraron internamente que la apariencia de dolor intenso que había en los rostros de aquellas personas fuera fruto de la imaginación del artista.

—Ésta es la poción más complicada que he visto nunca —dijo Hermione, al mirar la receta—. _Crisopos_, sanguijuelas, _Descurainia_ _sophia_ y centinodia —murmuró, pasando el dedo por la lista de los ingredientes—. Bueno, no son difíciles de encontrar, están en el armario de los estudiantes, podemos conseguirlos. ¡Vaya, polvo de cuerno de bicornio! No sé dónde vamos a encontrarlo..., piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana..., eso también será complicado... y por supuesto, algo de aquel en quien queramos convertirnos.

—Perdona —dijo Ron bruscamente—. ¿Qué quieres decir con _algo_ de aquel en quien queramos convertirnos? Yo no me voy a beber nada que contenga las uñas de los pies de Crabbe.

Hermione continuó como si no lo hubiera oído.

—De momento, todavía no tenemos que preocuparnos porque esos ingredientes los echaremos al final.

Sin saber qué decir, Ron se volvió a Harry, que tenía otra preocupación.

—¿No te das cuenta de cuántas cosas vamos a tener que robar, Hermione? Piel de serpiente arbórea africana en tiras, desde luego eso no está en el armario de los estudiantes, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Forzar los armarios privados de Snape? No sé si es buena idea...

Hermione cerró el libro con un ruido seco.

—Bueno, si van a acobardase, pues bien —dijo. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y los ojos más brillantes de lo normal—. Yo no quiero saltarme las normas, ya lo saben, pero pienso que aterrorizar a los magos de familia muggle es mucho peor que elaborar un poco de poción. Pero si no tienen interés en averiguar si el heredero es Malfoy, iré derecha a la señora Pince y le devolveré el libro inmediatamente.

—No creí que fuera a verte nunca intentando persuadirnos de que incumplamos las normas —dijo Ron—. Está bien, lo haremos, pero nada de uñas de los pies, ¿bien?

—¿Entonces? —habló Hungría —, ¿Cómo conseguiremos los demás ingredientes?

—Lo de la serpiente yo puedo conseguirlo, aru —dijo Yao, sólo haría falta mandar una lechuza a su casa para que le enviaran la cantidad que quisiera.

—Pero ¿cuánto nos llevará hacerlo? —preguntó Dinamarca, cuando Hermione, satisfecha, volvió a abrir el libro.

—Bueno, como hay que recoger la _Descurainia sophia_ con luna llena, y los _crisopos_ han de tomarse durante veintiún días..., yo diría que podríamos tenerla preparada en un mes, si podemos conseguir todos los ingredientes.

—¿Un mes? —dijo Ron—. ¡En ese tiempo, Malfoy puede atacar a la mitad de los hijos de muggles! —Hermione volvió a entornar los ojos amenazadoramente, y él añadió sin vacilar—: Pero es el mejor plan que tenemos, así que adelante a toda máquina.

Sin embargo, mientras Hermione comprobaba que no había nadie a la vista para poder salir del aseo, Hungría susurró a España:

—Sería mucho más sencillo que hablaras con el Bad cuarteto para que ellos averiguarán.

La última clase del día para Gryffindor sería de pociones con los Slytherin. El profesor los había puesto en parejas: Iván-José, Alfred-Yao, Mikke-Hermione, Antonio-Elizabeta, Ludwig-Kiku, Gilbert-Francis, Ron-Harry, Natasha-Sadiq y Berwald-Vash.

—¿No te molesta que mon petit esté con Rusia? —le preguntó Francis a Antonio. El rubio se encontraba atrás del ibérico.

—Kesese, parece que el ruso se lleva MUY bien con él —agregó Gilbert. España iba a contestar, pero la penetrante mirada de su "hijo" y de su "yerno" lo hizo desistir.

—Jo-José ya es un adulto… y-y debe aprender de sus errores… je… je…

Snape golpeó la mesa de Hungría y España ocasionando que ambos dieran un respingo.

—Ponga atención, señor Fernández. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor —dijo el profesor y después miró a Prusia y Francia —. Señor Bonnefoy, señor Beilschmidt, pongan atención.

Comenzaron a hacer sus pociones, de pronto, se escuchó una gran explosión y el grito de Francis; por alguna extraña razón, su cabello se había vuelto de todos los colores.

—¡Mi hermoso cabello! —gritó el francés corriendo por toda el aula mientras los alumnos se reían de él.

—Silencio —los amonestó Snape —. Señor Bonnefoy, tranquilícese —pero Francia estaba demasiado alterado como para hacerle caso. Finalmente, Snape, arregló el problema, pero como castigo, Francis debía limpiar la mazmorra donde se impartía pociones.

Cuando la clase terminó, todos los alumnos se retiraron para ir a descansar o hacer sus deberes.

—Adelántate —le dijo México a Rusia. Iván lo miró durativo, pero José le dio un rápido beso y le sonrió —. Sólo será un momento… y te prometo que el sábado usare un traje de panda —la forma en la que Itzamma lo dijo ocasiono en el euroasiático, una gran excitación.

Rusia tomó sus cosas y se fue imaginando como se vería México usando orejitas de panda, sólo con la ropa interior y con una graciosa colita.

Snape había salido un momento, pidiéndole a José que vigilara que su compañero cumpliera el castigo. México se acercó a Francia, tenía una sonrisa inocente en los labios.

—¿Mexique?

—Dime Francis… —dijo con tanta ternura que el aludido se sonrojó —¿Ya te arrepentiste de haberme ahorcado? —Francia abrió y cerró la boca pero no dijo nada.

Tembló ligeramente cuando los ojos de México se volvieron rojos por un instante. Asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente.

—Bien, así pensarás a quien ahorcas —dijo sonriendo como un niño inocente —. La próxima vez, me encargaré de que no vuelvas a tener vida sexual de ningún tipo.

En ese momento, llegó Snape y José se despidió dejando con tranquilidad el aula.

Definitivamente no era bueno hacer enojar al latino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El Día de Muertos** es una celebración mexicana de origen prehispánico que honra a los difuntos el 2 de noviembre, comienza el 1 de noviembre, y coincide con las celebraciones católicas de Día de los Fieles Difuntos y Todos los Santos.

**Pan de muerto**: es un tipo especial de pan que se prepara en México. No es un pan de consumo cotidiano (aunque se prepara desde julio), puesto que está asociado íntimamente a la celebración de la festividad conocida como Día de Muertos, festividad que puede durar desde un día hasta una semana, dependiendo de la región mexicana en cuestión. La difusión del pan de muerto está especialmente concentrada en el centro y sur de la República Mexicana, donde el Día de Muertos es celebrado con mayor intensidad.

**Mictlán**: Mictlan o Mitlán (del náhuatl mic- 'muerte' y -tlan 'lugar de'), en la mitología mexica era el nivel inferior de la tierra de los muertos, y se encontraba muy al norte. Los guerreros que morían en el campo de batalla y las mujeres que morían en el parto no iban al Mictlan después de la muerte, estos iban al Ilhuicatl Tonatiuh (Camino del Sol); los "muertos por agua" (ahogados, tocados por un rayo o de hidropesía) iban al Tlalocan y los pequeños muertos antes de nacer regresaban al Chichihuacauhco (Lugar del árbol amamantador).

Para llegar al descanso eterno, se tenía que hacer un duro viaje desde la Tierra al Mictlán, pero les ayuda el guardián del más allá Xólotl (Perro gigante). El Mictlan estaba formado de 9 lugares, 8 tenían retos para los muertos y en el 9 -el más profundo- podían alcanzar el descanso eterno.

Las nueve dimensiones del Mictlan eran:

Apanohuaia o Itzcuintlan: Aquí había un río caudaloso, la única manera de cruzarlo era con ayuda de Xólotl. Si en vida no se había tratado bien a algún perro, el muerto se quedaba en esta dimensión por la eternidad.

Tepectli Monamictlan: Lugar donde los cerros chocan entre sí.

Iztepetl: Cerro de navajas; este lugar se encontraba erizado de pedernales.

Izteecayan: Lugar en el que sopla el viento de navajas; este era un sitio con una sierra compuesta de ocho colinas y nevaba copiosamente.

Paniecatacoyan: Lugar donde los cuerpos flotan como banderas; este lugar estaba al pie de la última colina del Izteecayan y ahí empezaba una zona desértica muy fría, compuesta de ocho páramos que había que recorrer.

Timiminaloayan: El lugar donde flechan; aquí se decía era un sendero en cuyos lados manos invisibles enviaban puntiagudas saetas hasta acribillar a los pasantes.

Teocoyocualloa: Lugar donde las fieras se alimentan de los corazones. En este pasaje, una fiera salvaje abría el pecho del difunto para comerle el corazón, ya que sin este órgano, la persona caía en un charco donde era ferozmente perseguida por un caimán.

Izmictlan Apochcalolca: El camino de niebla que enceguece; en este lugar; se tenían que vadear nueve ríos antes de llegar al sitio donde le esperaba su descanso mortal.

Chicunamictlan: Aquí las almas encontraban el descanso anhelado. Era el más profundo de los lugares de los señores de la muerte.

Después de pasar todos estos obstáculos, se llega a la liberación de su tetonalli (alma). El viaje póstumo dura cuatro años.

El rey de Mictlan era Mictlantecuhtli, y la reina era Mictecacíhuatl. Entre los demás dioses de Mictlan se encuentran Acolmiztli, Chalmecacíhualt, Chalmécatl y Acolnahuácatl.


	12. El heredero parte III

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, FranxUk, PruxAus, EspxRoma, UkxFran, y HarryxDraco insinuación de AmexMex y SnapexUk

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error mágico**

**Capítulo 12- El heredero parte III**

Cuando faltaba poco para las once, el colegio en entero empezó a dirigirse hacia el estadio de quidditch. Hacía un día bochornoso que amenazaba tormenta. Cuando Harry iba hacia los vestuarios, Ron, Antonio y Hermione se acercaron corriendo a desearle buena suerte. Los jugadores se vistieron las túnicas rojas de Gryffindor y luego se sentaron a recibir la habitual inyección de ánimo que Wood les daba antes de cada partido.

Cuando salieron al campo, fueron recibidos con gran estruendo; eran sobre todo aclamaciones de Hufflepuff y de Ravenclaw, cuyos miembros y seguidores estaban deseosos de ver derrotado al equipo de Slytherin, aunque la afición de Slytherin también hizo oír sus abucheos y silbidos. La señora Hooch, que era la profesora de quidditch, hizo que Flint y Wood se dieran la mano, y los dos contrincantes aprovecharon para dirigirse miradas desafiantes y apretar bastante más de lo necesario.

—Cuando toque el silbato —dijo la señora Hooch—: tres... dos... uno...

En las gradas de los Slytherin; los países observaban el partido animando al equipo de su casa, aunque también le daban ánimos a Harry. Francis y Gilbert estaban sentados en la última fila; buscaban a José con la mirada pero el moreno simplemente no parecía estar entre la multitud y por como Natasha actuaba, parecía que tampoco localizaba a su hermano.

—¿Crees que esos dos estén juntos? —cuestionó Gilbert.

—Seguramente se están demostrando su amour —dijo Francia poniendo cara de pervertido y no se equivocaba, Rusia y México estaban encerrados en su habitación disfrutando de sus cuerpos.

Animados por el bramido de la multitud que les apoyaba, los catorce jugadores se elevaron hacia el cielo plomizo. Harry ascendió más que ningún otro, agudizando la vista en busca de la snitch.

—¿Todo bien por ahí, cabeza rajada? —le gritó Malfoy, saliendo disparado por debajo de él para demostrarle la velocidad de su escoba.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de replicar. En aquel preciso instante iba hacia él una _bludger _negra y pesada; faltó tan poco para que le golpeara, que al pasar le despeinó.

—¡Por qué poco, Harry! —le dijo George, pasando por su lado como un relámpago, con el bate en la mano, listo para devolver la _bludger_ contra Slytherin.

Harry vio que George daba un fuerte golpe a la _bludger_ dirigiéndola hacia Adrian Pucey, pero la bludger cambió de dirección en medio del aire y se fue directa, otra vez, contra Harry.

Harry descendió rápidamente para evitarla, y George logró golpearla fuerte contra Malfoy. Una vez más, la bludger viró bruscamente como si fuera un bumerán y se encaminó como una bala hacia la cabeza de Harry.

Harry aumentó la velocidad y salió zumbando hacia el otro extremo del campo. Oía a la bludger silbar a su lado. ¿Qué ocurría? Las bludger nunca actuaban de aquella manera contra un único jugador, su misión era derribar a todo el que pudieran... Fred Weasley aguardaba en el otro extremo. Harry se agachó para que Fred golpeara la bludger con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Ya está! —gritó Fred contento, pero se equivocaba: como si fuera atraída magnéticamente por Harry, la bludger volvió a perseguirlo y Harry se vio obligado a alejarse a toda velocidad.

Había empezado a llover. Harry notaba las gruesas gotas en la cara, que chocaban contra los cristales de las gafas. No tuvo ni idea de lo que pasaba con los otros jugadores hasta que oyó la voz de Lee Jordan, que era el comentarista, diciendo:

"Slytherin en cabeza por seis a cero."

Estaba claro que la superioridad de las escobas de Slytherin daba sus resultados, y mientras tanto, la bludger loca hacía todo lo que podía para derribar a Harry. Fred y George se acercaban tanto a él, uno a cada lado, que Harry no podía ver otra cosa que sus brazos, que se agitaban sin cesar, y le resultaba imposible buscar la snitch, y no digamos atraparla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No todos los alumnos estaban viendo el partido. Rusia estaba sentado en su cama frente a él se encontraba José tenía unas graciosas orejitas, garras de panda como los que se usan en un cosplay, aparte de eso, la única prenda que usaba era un calzoncillo negro que le ajustaba como una segunda piel.

—¿El señor panda quiere comer su _bambú_, da? —preguntó Iván abriendo las piernas, estaba completamente desnudo. Su miembro se erguía ansioso. José sonrió, se puso en cuatro, como si fuese un animal.

México se posicionó entre las piernas del ruso, se lamió los labios con gula.

—Buen provecho —dijo y se metió de lleno el pene de Rusia, arrancándole gemidos de placer.

México lamía desde la base hasta la punta, de vez en cuando entreteniéndose con los testículos. En un momento, Rusia lo separó bruscamente, arrojándolo contra la cama, haciendo que el pecho del moreno se apoyara sobre el colchón y sus piernas tocaran el suelo, dejando su trasero expuesto a los deseos del euroasiático.

—México es hermoso, da —tomó la tubería que descansaba en la cama y la introdujo por el ano del moreno que gemía, mitad dolor, mitad placer.

Era una excitante tortura para José que gozaba con la brutalidad de su amante como ninguno.

Cuando Rusia creyó que ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, sacó el tubo y lo penetró lenta, pero firmemente hasta llenarlo por completo. José soltó un grito de placer; sus ojos estaban cristalinos a causa del éxtasis y un hilillo de saliva salía por la comisura de sus labios pues era incapaz de pasarla.

Rusia salió de México y entró con más fuerza, produciendo otro gemido. Y de nuevo, y de nuevo. Iván entraba y salía del cuerpo de su amante en excitante agonía, adoraba los sonidos que hacía José cuando hacían el amor, eran tan eróticos, la sola idea de tener a José únicamente para él, sólo servía para hacer que Rusia aumentara su propia excitación.

José se estremecía de placer, Iván entraba y salía de su cuerpo en loco frenesí, como queriendo partirlo en dos y eso provocaba que los sentidos del mexicano se exacerbaran.

No podría aguantar mucho tiempo, era demasiado para soportarlo, manos hábiles paseaban por todo su cuerpo, llenándolo de sensaciones enloquecedoras, haciendo que pudiera tocar las estrellas con cada embestida.

José no podía contener los sonidos que salían de su garganta, en su deliciosa agonía tomó un puñado de las sábanas y lo puso en su boca, temeroso de que alguien pudiera entrar, alertado por el ruido.

—No… quiero escucharte… di mi nombre… —le ordenó Rusia sacándole la tela de la boca, inmediatamente, José empezó a gritar el nombre de su amante, con deseo, excitación y anhelo.

—Ahhh… Iván… —México gemía trémulo. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas por el sudor y las lágrimas que corrían libres de sus ojos a causa del delirio que lo dominaba.

Rusia estaba cerca, muy cerca, así que tomó el sexo de José con su mano aun más fuertemente y siguió estimulándolo diestramente. Eso fue todo lo que ambos pudieron soportar.

José gritó el nombre de su amante mientras gozaba, su mente delirando en un mar de éxtasis.

Los cuerpos desnudos cubiertos por el sudor. El ambiente estaba viciado por el olor a sexo.

José gritaba, gemía y gimoteaba con cada embestida en su cuerpo, llevando al mexicano hasta el mismo límite del dolor y el placer, de la absoluta y sublime locura.

—¡Ah! — nuevamente José gozó, pero esta vez sintió cómo su interior era llenado con la abundante semilla del ruso que gozaba dentro de su cuerpo, deslizando aquel tibio líquido blanco por entre sus piernas y entre las manos de Rusia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La lluvia volvió a arreciar. Al toque del silbato de la señora Hooch, Harry dio una patada en el suelo que lo propulsó por los aires, y enseguida oyó tras él el zumbido de la _bludger._ Harry ascendió más y más. Giraba, daba vueltas, se trasladaba en espiral, en zigzag. Ligeramente mareado, mantenía sin embargo los ojos completamente abiertos. La lluvia le empañaba los cristales de las gafas y se le metió por la nariz cuando se puso boca abajo para evitar otra violenta acometida de la bludger. Podía oír las risas de la multitud; sabía que debía de parecer idiota.

Inició un vuelo a lo montaña rusa por los bordes del campo, intentando vislumbrar a través de la plateada cortina de lluvia los postes de Gryffindor, donde Adrian Pucey intentaba pasar a Wood.

Un silbido en el oído indicó a Harry que la bludger había vuelto a pasarle rozando.

Dio media vuelta y voló en la dirección opuesta.

—¿Haciendo prácticas de ballet, Potter? —le gritó Malfoy, cuando Harry se vio obligado a hacer una ridícula floritura en el aire para evitar la bludger. Harry escapó, pero la bludger lo seguía a un metro de distancia. Y en el momento en que dirigió a Malfoy una mirada de odio, vio la snitch dorada. Volaba a tan sólo unos centímetros por encima de la oreja izquierda de Malfoy... pero Malfoy, que estaba muy ocupado riéndose de Harry, no la había visto.

Durante un angustioso instante, Harry permaneció suspendido en el aire, sin atreverse a dirigirse hacia Malfoy a toda velocidad, para que éste no mirase hacia arriba y descubriera la snitch.

¡PLAM!

Se había quedado quieto un segundo de más. La bludger lo alcanzó por fin, le golpeó en el codo, y Harry sintió que le había roto el brazo. Débil, aturdido por el punzante dolor del brazo, desmontó a medias de la escoba empapada por la lluvia, manteniendo una rodilla todavía doblada sobre ella y su brazo derecho colgando inerte.

La bludger volvió para atacarle de nuevo, y esta vez se dirigía directa a su cara. Harry cambió bruscamente de dirección, con una idea fija en su mente aturdida: tomar a Malfoy. Ofuscado por la lluvia y el dolor, se dirigió hacia aquella cara de expresión desdeñosa, y vio que Malfoy abría los ojos aterrorizado: pensaba que Harry lo estaba atacando.

—¿Qué...? —exclamó en un grito ahogado, apartándose del rumbo de Harry.

Harry se soltó finalmente de la escoba e hizo un esfuerzo para tomar algo; sintió que sus dedos se cerraban en torno a la fría snitch, pero sólo se sujetaba a la escoba con las piernas, y la multitud, abajo, profirió gritos cuando Harry empezó a caer, intentando no perder el conocimiento.

Con un golpe seco chocó contra el barro y salió rodando, ya sin la escoba. El brazo le colgaba en un ángulo muy extraño. Sintiéndose morir de dolor, oyó, como si le llegaran de muy lejos, muchos silbidos y gritos. Miró la snitch que tenía en su mano buena.

—Ajá —dijo sin fuerzas—, hemos ganado —y se desmayó.

Cuando volvió en sí, todavía estaba tendido en el campo de juego, con la lluvia cayéndole en la cara. Alguien se inclinaba sobre él. Vio brillar unos dientes.

—¡Oh, no, usted no! —gimió.

—No sabe lo que dice —explicó Lockhart en voz alta a la expectante multitud de Gryffindor que se agolpaba alrededor—. Que nadie se preocupe: voy a inmovilizarle el brazo.

—¡No! —dijo Harry—, me gusta como está, gracias.

Intentó sentarse, pero el dolor era terrible. Oyó cerca un ¡clic! Que le resultó familiar.

—No quiero que tomes fotos, Colin —dijo alzando la voz.

—Vuelve a tenderte, Harry —dijo Lockhart, tranquilizador—. No es más que un sencillo hechizo que he empleado incontables veces.

—¿Por qué no me envían a la enfermería? —masculló Harry adolorido.

—Así debería hacerse, profesor —dijo Wood, lleno de barro y sin poder evitar sonreír aun cuando su buscador estaba herido—. Fabulosa jugada, Harry, realmente espectacular, la mejor que hayas hecho nunca, yo diría.

Por entre la selva de piernas que le rodeaba, Harry vio a Fred y George Weasley forcejeando para meter la bludger loca en una caja. Todavía se resistía.

—Apártense —dijo Lockhart, arremangándose la túnica.

—No... ¡no! —dijo Harry débilmente, pero Lockhart estaba revoleando su varita, y un instante después la apuntó hacia el brazo de Harry.

Harry notó una sensación extraña y desagradable que se le extendía desde el hombro hasta las yemas de los dedos. Sentía como si el brazo se le desinflara, pero no se atrevía a mirar qué sucedía. Había cerrado los ojos y vuelto la cara hacia el otro lado, pero vio confirmarse sus más oscuros temores cuando la gente que había alrededor ahogó un grito y Colin Creevey empezó a sacar fotos como loco. El brazo ya no le dolía, pero tampoco le daba la sensación de que fuera un brazo.

—¡Ah! —dijo Lockhart—. Sí, bueno, algunas veces ocurre esto. Pero el caso es que los huesos ya no están rotos. Eso es lo que importa. Así que, Harry, ahora debes ir a la enfermería. Ah, señor Weasley, señor Fernández, ¿pueden ayudarlo? La señora Pomfrey podrá... esto... arreglarlo un poco.

Al ponerse en pie, Harry se sintió extrañamente asimétrico. Armándose de valor, miró hacia su lado derecho. Lo que vio casi le hace volver a desmayarse.

Por el extremo de la manga de la túnica asomaba lo que parecía un grueso guante de goma de color carne. Intentó mover los dedos. No le respondieron. Lockhart no le había recompuesto los huesos: ¡se los había quitado!

Antonio y Ron llevaron a Harry a la enfermería con ayuda de Francis, Alfred y Gilbert, Hermione y Elizabeta también fueron con ellos. En el camino se toparon con Iván y José, éste último caminaba algo gracioso pero ninguno de los integrantes de del Bad trio quisieron preguntar y cuando Ron y Alfred iban a preguntar, les cubrieron la boca (ninguno quería volver a ver la "furia azteca"). Hungría puso cara de pervertida, murmurando palabras que nadie llegó a comprender, mientras que Hermione tan sólo se sonrojó, imaginando lo que había sucedido entre esos dos.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, a la señora Pomfrey no le hizo gracia ver el estado de Harry.

—¡Debieron haber venido enseguida aquí! —dijo hecha una furia y levantando el triste y mohíno despojo de lo que, media hora antes, había sido un brazo en perfecto estado —. Puedo recomponer los huesos en un segundo..., pero hacerlos crecer de nuevo...

—Pero podrá, ¿no? —dijo Harry, desesperado.

—Desde luego que podré, pero será doloroso —dijo en tono grave la señora Pomfrey, dando un pijama a Harry—. Tendrás que pasar aquí la noche.

Hermione y Elizabeta, junto con el Bad cuarteto, Iván y Alfred aguardaron al otro lado de la cortina que rodeaba la cama de Harry mientras Ron lo ayudaba a vestirse. Les llevó un buen rato embutir en la manga el brazo sin huesos, que parecía de goma.

—¿Te atreves ahora a defender a Lockhart, Hermione? —le dijo Ron a través de la cortina mientras hacía pasar los dedos inanimados de Harry por el puño de la manga—.

Si Harry hubiera querido que lo deshuesaran, lo habría pedido.

—Cualquiera puede cometer un error —dijo Hermione—. Y ya no duele, ¿verdad, Harry?

—No —respondió Harry—, ni duele ni sirve para nada. —Al echarse en la cama, el brazo se balanceó sin gobierno.

—Pero debes admitir, Hermione, que el profe es igual de atarantado que Arthur con eso de la magia —comentó José.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Francis mirando al mexicano indignado pero no dijo más por el miedo que le causaba el aura oscura del ruso.

—Pero ese hechizo es interesante —dijo Iván con su tono infantil —. _**Sería divertido practicarlo con Alfred, kolkolkol**_ —el tono serio que usó, fue suficiente para asustar, incluso a la señora Pomfrey y excitar a José que trataba de controlarse para no saltarle encima y hacerle el amor en ese momento.

—¡Hahahaha!, ¡jamás podrás hacerle eso al héroe! —gritó América siendo amonestado por la mujer.

La señora Pomfrey corrió la cortina, tenía una botella grande en cuya etiqueta decía "Crecehuesos".

—Vas a pasar una mala noche —dijo ella, vertiendo un líquido humeante en un vaso y entregándoselo—. Hacer que los huesos vuelvan a crecer es bastante desagradable.

Lo horrible fue tomar el crecehuesos. Al pasar, le abrasaba la boca y la garganta, haciéndole toser y resoplar. Sin dejar de criticar los deportes peligrosos y a los profesores ineptos, la señora Pomfrey se retiró, dejando que ellos ayudaran a Harry a beber un poco de agua.

—¡Pero hemos ganado! —le dijo Ron, sonriendo tímidamente—. Todo gracias a tu jugada. ¡Y la cara que ha puesto Malfoy!... ¡Parecía que te quería matar!

—Me gustaría saber cómo trucó la bludger —dijo Hermione intrigada.

—Tal vez no fue él —comentó México ganándose la mirada incrédula de los Gryffindor, de Francis y Gilbert.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó Ron —, desde siempre, Malfoy ha sido enemigo de Harry.

—Yo sólo digo que las apariencias engañan —dijo José cruzándose de brazos —. Mira a Alfred, por ejemplo, parece un idiota, gritón, le tiene miedo a los fantasmas, es ególatra, con complejo de héroe...

—¡Soy un héroe! —lo interrumpió.

—Pero… en el fondo, muuuuuuuuy en el fondo, es inteligente, serio y tal vez, aún más en profundo, se preocupa por los demás.

—Me preocupo por ti —chilló ocasionando que Rusia lo quisiera asesinar en ese momento.

—Aja, si, como digas —dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

—_**José e Iván deben irse, da**_ —el mexicano sonrió, seguramente sería otra sesión de sexo salvaje, por suerte Tlilmi le había encontrado un buen lugar para que pudiese desfogarse con su ruso.

Antes de irse, México rebuscó entre su túnica y sacó una bolsa mediana, repleta de dulces tradicionales de su casa.

—Para el mal sabor de boca.

Esperaron un par de minutos antes de retomar la conversación que tenían pendiente.

—Creo que no podremos contar con ellos —comentó Antonio visiblemente enojado por la relación de su hijo con Iván.

—No comprendo nada —dijo Ron revolviéndose el cabello.

—Creo que esos dos se han hecho amigos de Malfoy —comentó Hermione sin poder creer lo que ella misma decía.

—Podemos añadir esto a la lista de preguntas que le haremos después de tomar la poción multijugos —dijo Harry acomodándose en las almohadas—. Espero que sepa mejor que esta bazofia...

—¿Con cosas de gente de Slytherin dentro? Estás de bromeando —observó Ron.

—¡Oye! —se quejaron Francis y Gilbert.

—¡Sería un honor comer algo de alguien tan awesome como yo!, kesesese.

En aquel momento, se abrió de golpe la puerta de la enfermería. Los demás jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor, entraron para ver a Harry, estaban sucios y empapados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Horas después, Harry despertó sobresaltado en una total oscuridad, dando un breve grito de dolor: sentía como si tuviera el brazo lleno de grandes astillas. Por un instante pensó que era aquello lo que le había despertado. Pero luego se dio cuenta, con horror, de que alguien, en la oscuridad, le estaba poniendo una esponja en la frente.

—¡Fuera! —gritó, y luego, al reconocer al intruso, exclamó—: ¡Dobby!

Los ojos del tamaño de pelotas de tenis del elfo doméstico miraban desorbitados a Harry a través de la oscuridad. Una sola lágrima le bajaba por la nariz larga y afilada.

—Harry Potter ha vuelto al colegio —susurró triste—. Dobby avisó y avisó a Harry Potter. ¡Ah, señor!, ¿por qué no hizo caso a Dobby? ¿Por qué Harry Potter no regresó a casa cuando no pudo entrar al andén.

Harry se incorporó con gran esfuerzo y tiró al suelo la esponja del elfo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo—. ¿Y cómo sabes lo que pasó? —A Dobby le tembló un labio, y Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sospechando—. ¡Fuiste tú! —dijo despacio—. ¡Tú impediste que la barrera nos dejara pasar!

—Sí, señor, claro —dijo, moviendo vigorosamente la cabeza de arriba abajo y agitando las orejas—. Dobby se ocultó y vigiló a Harry y selló la entrada, y Dobby tuvo que quemarse después las manos con la plancha. —Enseñó a Harry diez largos dedos vendados—. Pero a Dobby no le importó, señor, porque pensaba que Harry Potter estaba a salvo, ¡pero aparecieron ellos y ayudaron a Harry Potter!

Se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás, agitando su fea cabeza.

—¡Dobby se llevó semejante disgusto cuando se enteró de que Harry Potter estaba en Hogwarts, que se le quemó la cena de su señor! Dobby nunca había recibido tales azotes, señor...

Harry se desplomó de nuevo sobre las almohadas. Si no hubiese sido por Arthur y los demás, ahora él…

—Casi consigues que nos expulsen a Ron y a mí —dijo Harry con dureza—. Lo mejor es que te vayas antes de que mis huesos vuelvan a crecer, Dobby, o podría estrangularte.

Dobby sonrió levemente.

—Dobby está acostumbrado a las amenazas, señor. Dobby las recibe en casa cinco veces al día.

Se sonó la nariz con una esquina del sucio retaso de tela que llevaba puesto; su aspecto era tan patético que Harry sintió que se le pasaba el enojo, aunque no quería.

—¿Por qué llevas puesto eso, Dobby? —le preguntó con curiosidad.

—¿Esto, señor? —preguntó Dobby, pellizcándose la tela—. Es un símbolo de la esclavitud del elfo doméstico, señor. A Dobby sólo podrán liberarlo sus dueños si le dan alguna prenda. La familia tiene mucho cuidado de no pasarle a Dobby ni siquiera un calcetín, porque entonces podría dejar la casa para siempre. —Dobby se secó los ojos saltones y dijo de repente—: ¡Harry Potter debe volver a casa! Dobby creía que su bludger bastaría para hacerle...

—¿Su bludger? —dijo Harry, volviendo a enfurecerse—. ¿Qué quieres decir con "su bludger"? ¿Tú fuiste el culpable de que esa bola intentara matarme?

—¡No, matarle no, señor, nunca! —dijo Dobby, asustado—. ¡Dobby quiere salvarle la vida a Harry Potter! ¡Mejor ser enviado de vuelta a casa gravemente herido, que permanecer aquí, señor! ¡Dobby sólo quería ocasionar a Harry Potter el daño suficiente para que lo enviaran a casa!

—Ah, ¿eso es todo? —dijo Harry irritado—. Me imagino que no querrás decirme por qué quieres enviarme de vuelta a casa hecho pedazos.

—¡Ah, sí Harry Potter supiera...! —gimió Dobby, mientras le caían más lágrimas en el viejo almohadón que era su ropa—. ¡Si supiera lo que significa para nosotros, los parias, los esclavizados, la escoria del mundo mágico! Dobby recuerda cómo era todo cuando El que-no-debe-nombrarse estaba en la cima del poder, señor. ¡A nosotros los elfos domésticos se nos trataba como a alimañas, señor! Desde luego, así es como aún tratan a Dobby, señor —admitió, secándose el rostro en el almohadón—. Pero, señor, en lo principal la vida ha mejorado para los de mi especie desde que usted derrotó al Que no-debe- ser-nombrado. Harry Potter sobrevivió, y cayó el poder del Señor Tenebroso, surgiendo un nuevo amanecer, señor, y Harry Potter brilló como un faro de esperanza para los que creíamos que nunca terminarían los días oscuros, señor. Y ahora, en Hogwarts, van a ocurrir cosas terribles, tal vez están ocurriendo ya, y Dobby no puede consentir que Harry Potter permanezca aquí ahora que la historia va a repetirse, ahora que la Cámara de los Secretos ha vuelto a abrirse...

Dobby se tapó la boca, inmóvil, aterrorizado, y luego cogió la jarra de agua de la mesilla de Harry y se dio con ella en la cabeza, cayendo al suelo. Un segundo después reapareció trepando por la cama y murmurando:

—Dobby malo, Dobby muy malo...

—¿Así que es cierto que hay una Cámara de los Secretos? —murmuró Harry—. Y... ¿dices que se había abierto en anteriores ocasiones? ¡Habla, Dobby! —Sujetó la huesuda muñeca del elfo a tiempo de impedir que volviera a tomar la jarra del agua—. Además, yo no soy de familia muggle. ¿Por qué va a suponer la cámara un peligro para mí?

—Ah, señor, no me haga más preguntas, no pregunte más al pobre Dobby —tartamudeó el elfo. Los ojos le brillaban en la oscuridad—. Se están planeando acontecimientos terribles en este lugar, pero Harry Potter no debe encontrarse aquí cuando se lleven a cabo. Váyase a casa, Harry Potter. Váyase, porque no debe verse involucrado, es demasiado peligroso...

—¿Quién es, Dobby? —le preguntó Harry, manteniéndolo firmemente sujeto por la muñeca para impedirle que volviera a golpearse con la jarra del agua—. ¿Quién la ha abierto? ¿Quién la abrió la última vez?

—¡Dobby no puede hablar, señor, no puede, Dobby no debe hablar! —chilló el elfo—. ¡Váyase a casa, Harry Potter, váyase a casa!

—¡No me voy a ir a ningún lado! —dijo Harry con dureza—. ¡Mi mejor amiga es de familia muggle, y su vida está en peligro si es verdad que la cámara ha sido abierta!

—¡Harry Potter arriesga su propia vida por sus amigos! —gimió Dobby, en una especie de éxtasis de tristeza—. ¡Es tan noble, tan valiente! Pero tiene que salvarse, tiene que hacerlo, Harry Potter no puede...

Dobby se quedó inmóvil de repente, y sus orejas de murciélago temblaron. Harry también lo oyó: eran pasos que se acercaban por el corredor.

—¡Dobby tiene que irse! —musitó el elfo, aterrorizado. Se oyó un fuerte ruido, y el puño de Harry se cerró en el aire. Se echó de nuevo en la cama, con los ojos fijos en la puerta de la enfermería, mientras los pasos se acercaban.

Dumbledore entró en el dormitorio, vestido con un camisón largo de lana y un gorro de dormir. Acarreaba un extremo de lo que parecía una estatua. Arthur apareció un segundo después, sosteniendo los pies, seguido de la profesora McGonagall. Entre los tres, dejaron la estatua sobre una cama.

—Traiga a la señora Pomfrey —susurró Dumbledore a la profesora McGonagall que desapareció a toda prisa pasando junto a los pies de la cama de Harry. Harry estaba inmóvil, haciéndose el dormido. Oyó voces apremiantes, y la profesora McGonagall volvió a aparecer, seguida por la señora Pomfrey, que se estaba poniendo un jersey sobre el camisón de dormir. Harry la oyó tomar aire bruscamente.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó la señora Pomfrey a Dumbledore en un susurro, inclinándose sobre la estatua.

—Otra agresión —explicó Dumbledore—. Arthur lo ha encontrado en las escaleras.

—Tenía a su lado un racimo de uvas —dijo Inglaterra cruzándose de brazos—. Suponemos que intentaba llegar hasta aquí para visitar a Potter.

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. Lentamente y con cuidado, se alzó unos centímetros para poder ver la estatua que había sobre la cama. Un rayo de luna le caía sobre el rostro. Era Colin Creevey. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sus manos sujetaban la cámara de fotos encima del pecho.

—¿Petrificado? —susurró la señora Pomfrey.

—Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Pero me estremezco al pensar. Si Albus no hubiera bajado por chocolate caliente, quién sabe lo que podría haber pasado...

Los cuatro miraban a Colin. Dumbledore se inclinó y desprendió la cámara de fotos de las manos rígidas del joven.

—¿Cree que pudo sacar una foto a su atacante? —le preguntó la profesora McGonagall con expectación. Dumbledore no respondió. Abrió la cámara.

—¡Por favor! —exclamó la señora Pomfrey. Un chorro de vapor salió de la cámara. A Harry, que se encontraba tres camas más allá, le llegó el olor agrio del plástico quemado.

—Derretido —dijo Arthur sorprendido—. Todo derretido...

—¿Qué significa esto, Albus? —preguntó apremiante la profesora McGonagall.

—Significa —contestó Dumbledore— que es verdad que han abierto de nuevo la Cámara de los Secretos.

La señora Pomfrey se llevó una mano a la boca. La profesora McGonagall miró a Dumbledore fijamente y Arthur se cruzó de brazos, poniéndose serio.

—Pero, Albus..., ¿quién...?

—La cuestión no es quién —dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Colin—; la cuestión es cómo.

Y a juzgar por lo que Harry pudo vislumbrar de la expresión sombría de la profesora McGonagall, ella no lo comprendía mejor que él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando Harry despertó la mañana del domingo, halló el dormitorio resplandeciente con la luz del sol de invierno, y su brazo otra vez articulado, aunque muy rígido. Se sentó enseguida y miró hacia la cama de Colin, pero estaba oculto tras las largas cortinas que el propio Harry había corrido el día anterior. Al ver que se había despertado, la señora Pomfrey se acercó afanosamente con la bandeja del desayuno, y se puso a flexionarle y estirarle a Harry el brazo y los dedos.

—Todo va bien —le dijo, mientras él apuraba torpemente con su mano izquierda la avena—. Cuando termines de comer, puedes irte.

Harry se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió precipitadamente hacia la torre de Gryffindor, deseoso de hablar con sus amigos sobre Colín y Dobby, pero no los encontró allí. Harry dejó de buscarlos, preguntándose a dónde podían haber ido y algo molesto de que no parecieran interesados en saber si él había recuperado o no sus huesos.

Cuando pasó por delante de la biblioteca, Percy Weasley precisamente salía de ella, y parecía estar de mucho mejor humor que la última vez que lo habían encontrado.

—¡Ah, hola, Harry! —dijo—. Excelente jugada la de ayer, realmente excelente. Gryffindor acaba de ponerse a la cabeza de la copa de las casas: ¡ganaste cincuenta puntos!

—¿No has visto a los chicos? —preguntó Harry.

—No, no los he visto —contestó Percy, dejando de sonreír—. Espero que ni Ron ni Antonio estén otra vez en los baños de las chicas...

Harry forzó una sonrisa, siguió a Percy con la vista hasta que desapareció, y se fue derecho al baño de _Myrtle la Llorona. _No encontraba ningún motivo para que los demás estuvieran allí, pero después de asegurarse de que no merodeaban por el lugar Filch ni ningún prefecto, abrió la puerta y oyó las voces de Ron Hermione y Elizabeta provenientes de un retrete cerrado.

—Soy yo —dijo, entrando en los lavabos y cerrando la puerta. Oyó un golpe metálico, luego otro como de salpicadura y un grito ahogado, y vio a Hermione mirando por el agujero de la cerradura.

—¡Harry! —dijo ella—. Vaya susto que nos has dado. Entra. ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

—Bien —dijo Harry, metiéndose en el retrete. Habían puesto un caldero sobre la taza del inodoro, y un crepitar que provenía de dentro le indicó que habían prendido un fuego bajo el caldero. Prender fuegos transportables y sumergibles era la especialidad de Hermione.

—Pensamos ir a verte, pero decidimos comenzar a preparar la poción multijugos —le explicó Elizabeta, después de que Harry cerrara de nuevo la puerta del retrete. Hemos pensado que éste es el lugar más seguro para guardarla.

Harry empezó a contarles lo de Colin, pero la húngara lo interrumpió.

—Ya lo sabemos, oímos a la profesora McGonagall hablar con el profesor Flitwick esta mañana. Por eso pensamos que era mejor darnos prisa —dijo Elizabeta —. Antonio me aseguró que él y el resto del "Bad cuarteto" se encargarían de investigar… lo mismo dijo Alfred…

—Cuanto antes le saquemos a Malfoy una declaración, mejor —gruñó Ron—. ¿No piensas igual? Se ve que después del partido de quidditch estaba tan furioso que la tomó con Colin.

—Hay alguien más —dijo Harry, contemplando a Hermione, que partía manojos de centinodia y los echaba a la poción—. Dobby vino en mitad de la noche a hacerme una visita.

Ron, Hermione y Elizabeta levantaron la mirada, sorprendidos. Harry les contó todo lo que Dobby le había dicho... y lo que no le había querido decir. ellos lo escucharon con la boca abierta.

—¿La Cámara de los Secretos ya fue abierta antes? —le preguntó Hungría.

—Es evidente —dijo Ron con voz de triunfo—. Lucius Malfoy abriría la cámara en sus tiempos de estudiante y ahora le ha explicado a su querido Draco cómo hacerlo. Está claro. Sin embargo, me gustaría que Dobby te hubiera dicho qué monstruo hay en ella. Me gustaría saber cómo es posible que nadie se lo haya encontrado merodeando por el colegio.

—Quizá pueda volverse invisible —dijo Hermione, empujando unas sanguijuelas —. He leído algo sobre fantasmas camaleónicos...

—Lees demasiado, Hermione —le dijo Ron, echando crisopos encima de las sanguijuelas. Arrugó la bolsa vacía y miró a Harry—. Así que fue Dobby el que por poco nos hace perder el tren y el que te rompió el brazo... —Movió la cabeza—. ¿Sabes qué, Harry? Si no deja de intentar salvarte la vida, te va a matar.

La noticia de que habían atacado a Colin Creevey y de que éste yacía como muerto en la enfermería se extendió por todo el colegio durante la mañana del lunes. El ambiente se llenó de rumores y sospechas. Los de primer curso se desplazaban por el castillo en grupos muy compactos, como si temieran que los atacaran si iban solos.

Mientras tanto, a escondidas de los profesores, se desarrollaba en el colegio un mercado de talismanes, amuletos y otras baratijas protectoras.

Durante la segunda semana de diciembre, la profesora McGonagall pasó, como de costumbre, a retomar los nombres de los que se quedarían en el colegio en Navidades.

Harry, Ron y Hermione firmaron en la lista; habían oído que Malfoy se quedaba, lo cual les pareció muy sospechoso, la mayoría de los países regresarían a sus casas para pasar las fiestas, aunque algunos como el Bad cuarteto, Rusia, América y Canadá se quedarían con Inglaterra, en el colegio.

Las vacaciones serían un momento perfecto para utilizar la poción multijugos e intentar sacarle una confesión. Por desgracia, la poción estaba a medio acabar. Aún necesitaban el cuerno de bicornio y el único lugar del que podrían sacarlos era el armario privado de Snape. A Harry le parecía que preferiría enfrentarse al monstruo legendario de Slytherin a tener que soportar la ira de Snape si lo atrapaba.

—Lo que tenemos que hacer —dijo animadamente Hermione, cuando se acercaba la doble clase de Pociones de la tarde del jueves— es distraerle con algo. Entonces uno de nosotros podrá entrar en el despacho de Snape y tomar lo que necesitamos. —Harry y Ron la miraron nerviosos mientras que el bad trio sonreía con malicia—. Creo que es mejor que me encargue yo misma del robo —continuó Hermione, como si tal cosa—. A ustedes los expulsarían si los atrapan en otra, mientras que yo tengo el expediente limpio. Así que no tienen más que originar un alboroto lo suficientemente importante para mantener ocupado a Snape unos cinco minutos.

Harry sonrió tímidamente. Provocar un tumulto en la clase de Pociones de Snape era tan arriesgado como pegarle un puñetazo en el ojo a un dragón dormido.

Las clases de Pociones se impartían en una de las mazmorras más espaciosas. Aquella tarde de jueves, la clase se desarrollaba como siempre. Veinte calderos humeaban entre los pupitres de madera, en los que descansaban balanzas de latón y jarras con los ingredientes. Snape rondaba por entre los fuegos, haciendo comentarios envenenados sobre el trabajo de los de Gryffindor, mientras los de Slytherin se reían a cada crítica. Draco Malfoy, que era el alumno favorito de Snape, miraba con burla a Ron y Harry, que sabían que si le contestaban serían castigados en menos de lo que Alfred se come una hamburguesa.

A Harry la pócima infladora le salía demasiado líquida, pero en aquel momento le preocupaban otras cosas más importantes. Aguardaba la señal de Hermione, y apenas prestó atención cuando Snape se detuvo a mirar con desprecio su poción agnada.

Cuando Snape se volvió y se fue a ridiculizar a Neville, Hermione captó la mirada de Harry; y le hizo con la cabeza un gesto afirmativo.

Pero antes de que Harry pudiese hacer algo, la poción de Alfred estalló, rociando a toda la clase. Los alumnos chillaban cuando los alcanzaba la pócima infladora. A Natasha le salpicó en toda la cara, y la nariz se le empezó a hinchar como un balón; Alfred andaba a ciegas tapándose los ojos con las manos, que se le pusieron del tamaño de platos soperos, mientras Snape trataba de restablecer la calma y de entender qué había sucedido. Harry vio a Hermione aprovechar la confusión para salir discretamente por la puerta.

—¡Silencio! ¡SILENCIO! —gritó Snape—. Los que hayan sido salpicados por la poción, que vengan aquí para ser curados. Y cuando averigüe quién ha hecho esto...

Harry intentó contener la risa cuando vio a Malfoy apresurarse hacia la mesa del profesor. Mientras la mitad de la clase se agolpaba en torno a la mesa de Snape, unos quejándose de sus brazos del tamaño de grandes garrotes, y otros sin poder hablar debido a la hinchazón de sus labios, Harry vio que Hermione volvía a entrar en la mazmorra, con un bulto debajo de la túnica.

Cuando todo el mundo se hubo tomado un trago de antídoto y las diversas hinchazones remitieron, Snape se fue hasta el caldero de Alfred y extrajo los restos negros y retorcidos de lo que parecía ser una bengala. Se produjo un silencio repentino.

—Si averiguo quién ha arrojado esto —susurró Snape—, me aseguraré de que lo expulsen.

Harry puso una cara que esperaba que fuera de perplejidad. Snape lo miraba a él, y la campana que sonó al cabo de diez minutos no pudo ser más oportuna.

—Cree que fui yo —dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione, mientras iban deprisa a los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona—. Podría jurarlo.

Hermione echó al caldero los nuevos ingredientes y removió con brío. Poco después, los países de Gryffindor, Francis y Gilbert aparecieron.

—Estará lista dentro de dos semanas —dijo contenta.

—Cuando Natasha sepa quien fue, lo va a matar, kesesese —comentó Gilbert. Harry tragó grueso temeroso de que la bielorrusa también creyera que él era el responsable de lo sucedido.

—¡El héroe también quiere justicia! —chilló Alfred indignado.

—Snape no tiene ninguna prueba de que hayas sido tú —dijo Ron a Harry para tranquilizarlo—. ¿Qué puede hacer?

—Conociendo a Snape, algo terrible —dijo Harry, mientras la poción levantaba borbotones y espuma.

—Pero no tiene pruebas, aru —agregó China —, no creo que el profesor sea tan injusto, aru.

Afuera, México estaba recargado a un lado de la puerta escuchando la conversación. Rusia apareció poco después, al verlo, José le sonrió y lo besó; las manos de Iván descendieron hasta llegar a los glúteos del moreno.

—Rusia quiere que México sea uno con él, da —José sonrió. Le fascinaba que el euroasiático fuese tan insaciable.

—Vamos —dijo el latino sonriéndole.

Caminaron algunos metros, tan sólo tomados de las manos.

—¿Por qué México los ayuda desde las sombras? —le preguntó Iván. Itzamma guardó silencio un par de segundos antes de responderle que era mejor así, porque estaba seguro que no confiaban en él, especialmente por su amistad con Malfoy.

—Por cierto, supe que tus hermanas regresaran a sus casas para pasar las fiestas —comentó José —, eso significa que tendremos mucho tiempo para estar los dos solos sin que la loca de Natasha quiera matarme por acercarme a ti.

Pero México ya tenía planeado lo que haría para que Bielorrusia no se metiera entre él e Iván, pero por el momento, lo importante era descubrir si en verdad, Draco era el heredero de Slytherin, como sospechaban Harry y los demás.

_Continuará…_


	13. Club de duelo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, FranxUk, PruxAus, EspxRoma, UkxFran, y HarryxDraco insinuación de AmexMex y SnapexUk

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error mágico**

**Capítulo 13- Club de duelo**

Una semana más tarde, se abrió un club de duelo y la primera sesión se realizaría esa misma noche. Los mas emocionados eran Alfred y el Bad cuarteto, al igual que Harry y Ron.

—¿Acaso piensan que se van a batir con el monstruo de Slytherin? —preguntó Elizabeta, pero lo cierto es que ella también leía con interés el cartel.

—¡Por supuesto que el héroe protegerá el colegio! ¡hahahaha!

—Podría ser útil —les dijo Harry ya acostumbrado al escándalo que hacía el estadounidense—. ¿Vamos?

Los otros se mostraron completamente a favor, así que aquella noche, a las ocho, se dirigieron deprisa al Gran Comedor. Las grandes mesas del comedor habían desaparecido, y adosada a lo largo de una de las paredes había una tarima dorada, iluminada por miles de velas que flotaban en el aire. El techo volvía a ser negro, y la mayor parte de los alumnos parecían haberse reunido debajo de él, portando sus varitas mágicas, muy entusiasmados.

—Esto será divertido —comentó Antonio a los otros miembros del Bad cuarteto. Era extraño ver a México con ellos, pero se alegraban de que el moreno ya los hubiera perdonado, especialmente a su papá España.

—Da —Rusia estaba junto a José, lo que no terminaba de agradar a ninguno de los tres europeos, pero si eso hacía feliz al latino, bueno…

—Me pregunto quién nos enseñará —dijo Hermione, mientras se internaban en la alborotada multitud.

—Mientras no sea Arthur… —dijo Dinamarca.

—Con tal de que no sea... —Harry empezó una frase que terminó en un gemido: Gilderoy Lockhart se encaminaba a la tarima, resplandeciente en su túnica color ciruela oscuro, y lo acompañaba nada menos que Snape, con su usual túnica negra.

Lockhart pidió silencio con un gesto del brazo y dijo:

—¡Vengan aquí, acérquense! ¿Me ve todo el mundo? ¿Me escuchan todos? ¡Estupendo! El profesor Dumbledore me ha concedido permiso para abrir este modesto club de duelo, con la intención de prepararlos a todos ustedes por si algún día necesitan defenderse tal como me ha pasado a mí en incontables ocasiones (para más detalles, consulten mis obras).

—Permítanme que les presente a mi ayudante, el profesor Snape —dijo Lockhart, con una amplia sonrisa—. Él dice que sabe un poquito sobre el arte de batirse, y ha accedido desinteresadamente a ayudarme en una pequeña demostración antes de empezar. Pero no quiero que los más jóvenes se preocupen: no se quedarán sin profesor de Pociones después de esta demostración, ¡no teman!

—Algo me dice que sin lo que nos vamos a quedar, es sin profesor de DCAO —comentó Noruega, Islandia asintió con la cabeza.

En el labio superior de Snape se apreciaba una especie de mueca de desprecio. Harry se preguntaba por qué Lockhart continuaba sonriendo; si Snape lo hubiera mirado como miraba a Lockhart, habría huido a toda velocidad. Ambos profesores se encararon y se hicieron una reverencia. O, por lo menos, la hizo Lockhart, con mucha floritura de la mano, mientras el otro movía la cabeza de mal humor. Luego alzaron sus varitas mágicas frente a ellos, como si fueran espadas.

—Como ven, sostenemos nuestras varitas en la posición de combate convencional —explicó Lockhart a la silenciosa multitud—. Cuando cuente tres, haremos nuestro primer embrujo. Pero claro está que ninguno de los dos tiene intención de matar.

—Te apuesto la mitad de mi deuda que Snape le da su merecido —le dijo México a Estados Unidos quien era un seguidor del profesor Lockhart.

—¡Hahahaha! _He is a hero and Professor Snape can not win_!

—No creo que deban apostar sobre eso —dijo Canadá. Hermione los estudiaba con ese brillo analítico que tenía cuando se enfrentaba a algún enigma.

—Vamos, Matt, apostar con el gringo no es apuesta… ¡es inversión! —otros países y alumnos también comenzaron a hacer sus propias apuestas, la mayoría a favor de Snape.

—Una... dos... y tres.

Ambos alzaron las varitas y las dirigieron a los hombros del contrincante. Snape gritó:

—¡Expelliarmus! —un destello de luz roja salió de la punta de la barita, y Lockhart se levantó en el aire y voló hacia atrás saliendo disparado de la tarima, pegó contra el muro y cayó resbalando por él hasta quedar tendido en el suelo. Los países que apostaron a favor de Snape, Draco y algunos otros de Slytherin vitorearon a su profesor. Alfred protestaba haciendo escándalo.

—¿Creen que estará bien? —chilló Hermione por entre los dedos con que se tapaba la cara.

—¿A quién le preocupa? —dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

—Hierba mala nunca muere —agregó México que estaba demasiado feliz, había logrado liberarse de la mitad de su deuda con Estados Unidos y lo mejor es que no tuvo que mover ni un dedo.

Lockhart se puso de pie con esfuerzo. Se le había caído el sombrero y estaba completamente despeinado.

—¡Bueno, ya lo han visto! —dijo, tambaleándose al volver a la tarima—. Eso ha sido un encantamiento de desarme; como pueden ver, he perdido la varita... ¡Ah, gracias, señorita Brown! Sí, profesor Snape, ha sido una excelente idea enseñarlo a los alumnos, pero si no le importa que se lo diga, era muy evidente que iba a atacar de esa manera. Si hubiera querido impedírselo, me habría resultado muy fácil. Pero pensé que sería instructivo dejar a los alumnos observar...

—¿Cree que somos idiotas? —dijo Turquía entre dientes.

—Tal vez… sólo… este actuando… —comentó Grecia.

—A mi me parece que es igual de idiota que Mikke —agregó Luka.

—¡Noru, eres cruel! —chilló Dinamarca.

Snape parecía dispuesto a matar a Lockhart y él debió notarlo, porque dijo:

—¡Basta de demostración! Vamos a colocarlos por parejas. Profesor Snape, si estan amable de ayudarme...

Se metieron entre la multitud a formar parejas. Lockhart puso a Neville con Justin Finch-Fletchley, pero Snape llegó primero hasta donde estaban Ron y Harry con la mayoría de los países.

—Ya es hora de separar a este equipo ideal, creo —dijo con expresión desdeñosa— . Weasley, puedes emparejarte con el señor Braginsk —Ron tragó grueso y Rusia soltó un kolkolkol, pues él quería que le tocara con Alfred (por obvias razones) —. Potter...

Harry se acercó automáticamente a Hermione.

—Me parece que no —dijo Snape, sonriendo con frialdad—. Señor Malfoy, aquí. Veamos qué puedes hacer con el famoso Potter. La señorita Granger estará bien con la señorita Héderváry.

Malfoy se acercó pavoneándose y sonriendo. Hermione se puso un poco nerviosa cuando vio que la húngara tenía un brillo diabólico en los ojos. Los otros países quedaron de la siguiente manera:

Alfred-Yao.

José-Natasha.

Mikke-Berwald.

Sadiq-Heracles.

Ludwig-Lovino.

Vash-Francis.

Tino-Yaketerina.

Emil-Lyli.

Kiku-Luka.

Gilbert-Roderich.

Feliciano-Mathew.

Antonio- alumno de Slytherin.

—Bien, bien, señor Montoya, señorita Braginski, suban por favor —dijo Lockhart, de nuevo sobre la tarima

El primero en subir fue José que aún tenía esa gran sonrisa por haber ganado la apuesta y no parecía preocupado por quien era su contrincante, a diferencia del resto del Bad cuarteto y otros países que veían al latino con verdadera lástima.

— ¡Hagan una inclinación!

Natasha miraba con verdadero odio a José y a penas bajó un poco la cabeza, a diferencia del moreno.

—¡Varitas listas! —gritó Lockhart—. Cuando cuente hasta tres, ejecuten sus hechizos para desarmar al oponente. Sólo para desarmarlo; no queremos que haya ningún accidente. Una, dos y... tres.

—¡Expelli…! —gritó José pero no contaba con que la bielorrusa había corrido a su dirección antes de que el profesor terminara de contar, propinándole una tacleada que lo hizo caer de lado.

—Señorita Braginski, esto es un duelo mágico —la reprendió Snape —, haga el favor de pelear con su varita y no como muggle.

—_**Te mataré**_ —le dijo a José sin prestarle atención al profesor. Tomó firmemente su varita y comenzó a lanzarle hechizos que México difícilmente podía esquivar.

—Expelliarmus! —exclamó José, arrebatándole la varita a Natasha. Lockhart declaró al moreno como el ganador del primer encuentro. Las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar; esto ocasionó que Natasha enfureciera, sus cabellos se erizaron, dándole un aspecto aterrador.

—**No… ¡no dejare que te quedes con mi hermano!** —una fuerza invisible lanzó a México contra una de las paredes, azotándolo, una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte, a medida que Natasha gritaba más fuerte.

Los alumnos, e incluso los maestros observaban horrorizados la escena, completamente en estado de shock. Exhausta, Natasha se dejó de caer rodillas. El muro había colapsado sobre México, había un espeso humo que poco a poco fue desapareciendo.

—¡José! —gritó Iván que fue el primero en reaccionar. Corrió en su dirección para sacarlo de los escombros, al igual que Antonio, pero ambos se detuvieron en seco cuando los restos comenzaban a moverse.

México surgió de entre los escombros, la sangre brotaba de su cabeza, bajando por su rostro hasta llegar al uniforme. Lo que asustó a los presentes, eran sus ojos que estaban completamente rojos.

—Esto no es bueno —murmuró España casi en un susurro pero que Rusia pudo escuchar gracias a su cercanía con el ibérico.

México se llevó una mano a la herida que tenía en la cabeza, mojando sus dedos con el vital líquido; una sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios. Lamio la sangre y miró a la bielorrusa.

La expresión que tenía, causó en Natasha un gran terror que no había sentido jamás en la vida.

—Vaya… creo que debo devolverte el favor —dijo México con voz gruesa —. Siéntete alagada… te sacaré el corazón para ofrecérselo a Quetzalcóatl.

Alrededor de José apareció una serpiente de color jade con unas enormes alas de colorido plumaje que le cubría también la cabeza, de enormes mandíbulas plagada de filosos dientes. Un escalofrió recorrió la columna de la joven y de muchos más.

—¡Desmaius! —el cuerpo de José perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó contra el suelo, al mismo tiempo que la serpiente con plumas desaparecía, pero, por suerte, Rusia fue más rápido y lo atrapó.

—Señor Braginski… lleve al señor Montoya a la enfermería —le pidió Snape quien había sido el responsable del hechizo. Rusia asintió.

Iván llevó a México a la enfermería, seguido por Lovino y Antonio quienes estaban preocupados por la salud de su "hijo", especialmente España que ya se había enfrentado con anterioridad a "esa" personalidad.

—Creí que su sangre azteca había desaparecido, pero es obvio que no —suspiró España, le preocupaba que su tierno (Yandere), hijo tuviera el mismo carácter de Azteca y Maya.

En el gran comedor, los duelos se habían retomado y ahora todos combatían al mismo tiempo bajo la vigilancia de ambos profesores.

Harry apuntó la varita hacia los hombros de Draco, pero éste le lanzó su conjuro ocasionando el mismo efecto que si le hubieran golpeado en la cabeza con una sartén. Harry se tambaleó pero aguantó, y sin perder tiempo, dirigió contra Draco su varita, diciendo:

—¡Rictusempra!

Un chorro de luz plateada alcanzó a Draco en el estómago, y el Slytherin se retorció, respirando con dificultad.

—¡He dicho sólo desarmarse! —gritó Lockhart cuando Draco cayó de rodillas, ¿es que todos ellos también pensaban terminar en la enfermería o traumatizados?

Harry había atacado a Draco con un encantamiento de cosquillas, y apenas se podía mover de la risa. Harry no volvió a atacar, porque le parecía que no era divertido hacerle encantamientos a Draco mientras estaban en el suelo, pero fue un error. Tomando aire, Malfoy apuntó la varita a las rodillas de Harry, y dijo con voz ahogada:

—¡Tarantallegra!

Un segundo después, a Harry las piernas se le empezaron a mover a saltos, fuera de control, como si bailaran un baile.

—¡Alto!, ¡alto! —gritó Lockhart, pero Snape se hizo cargo de la situación.

—¡Finite incantatem! —gritó. Los pies de Harry dejaron de bailar, Malfoy dejó de reír y ambos pudieron levantar la vista.

Una niebla de humo verdoso se cernía sobre la sala. Alfred tendido en el suelo, jadeando, Feliciano lloriqueando blandiendo una bandera blanca; Ron sostenía a Seamus, que estaba lívido, y le pedía disculpas por los efectos de su varita rota; pero Dinamarca y Suecia no se habían detenido: Mikke tenía a Berwald del cuello, las varitas de ambos estaban a unos metros de ellos.

—Muchachos, muchachos... —decía Lockhart, pasando por entre los estudiantes, examinando las consecuencias de los duelos—. Levántate, Feliciano..., con cuidado, señorita Braginski..., pellízcalo con fuerza, Bonnefoy, y dejará de sangrar enseguida...

—Creo que será mejor que les enseñe a interceptar los hechizos indeseados —dijo Lockhart, que se había quedado quieto, con aire azorado, en medio del comedor. Miró a Snape y al ver que le brillaban los ojos, apartó la vista de inmediato—. Necesito un par de voluntarios... Longbottom y Vargas, ¿qué tal ustedes?

—Mala idea, profesor Lockhart —dijo Snape, deslizándose como un espectro —. Longbottom provoca catástrofes con los hechizos más simples, tendríamos que enviar a Vargas a la enfermería en una caja de cerillos a hacerle compañía al señor Montoya. —La cara sonrosada de Neville se puso de un rosa aún más intenso—. ¿Qué tal Malfoy y Potter? —dijo Snape con una sonrisa malvada.

—¡Excelente idea! —aceptó Lockhart, haciéndoles un gesto para que se acercaran al centro del Salón, al mismo tiempo que la multitud se apartaba para dejarles sitio—.

Veamos, Harry —habló Lockhart—, cuando Draco te apunte con la varita, tienes que hacer esto.

Levantó la varita, intentó un complicado movimiento, y se le cayó al suelo. Snape sonrió y Lockhart se apresuró a recogerla, diciendo:

—¡Vaya, mi varita está un poco nerviosa!

Snape se acercó a Malfoy, se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído. Malfoy también sonrió. Harry miró asustado a Lockhart.

—Profesor, ¿me podría explicar de nuevo cómo se hace eso de interceptar?

—¿Asustado? —murmuró Malfoy, de forma que Lockhart no pudiera oírle.

—Eso quisieras tú —le dijo Harry torciendo la boca. Lockhart dio una palmada amistosa a Harry en el hombro.

—¡Simplemente, hazlo como yo, Harry!

—¿El qué?, ¿dejar caer la varita?

Pero Lockhart no le escuchaba.

—Tres, dos, uno, ¡ya! —gritó. Draco levantó rápidamente la varita y bramó:

—¡Serpensortia!

Hubo un estallido en el extremo de su varita. Harry vio, aterrorizado, que de ella salía una larga serpiente negra, caía al suelo entre los dos y se erguía, lista para atacar. Todos se echaron atrás gritando y despejaron el lugar en un segundo.

—No te muevas, Potter —dijo Snape sin hacer nada, disfrutando claramente de la visión de Harry, que se había quedado inmóvil, mirando a los ojos a la furiosa serpiente—. Me encargaré de ella...

—¡Permítanme! —gritó Lockhart. Blandió su varita apuntando a la serpiente y se oyó un disparo: la serpiente, en vez de desvanecerse, se elevó en el aire unos tres metros y volvió a caer al suelo con un chasquido. Furiosa, silbando de enojo, se deslizó derecha hacia Veneciano que comenzó a llorar, inmediatamente, Ludwig se puso delante para protegerlo. La serpiente se irguió de nuevo, enseñando los colmillos venenosos.

Harry no supo por qué lo hizo, ni siquiera fue consciente de ello. Sólo percibió que las piernas lo impulsaban hacia delante como si fuera sobre ruedas y que gritaba absurdamente a la serpiente: "¡_Déjalos_!" Y milagrosa e inexplicablemente, la serpiente bajó al suelo, tan inofensiva como una gruesa manguera negra de jardín, y volvió los ojos a Harry. A éste se le pasó el miedo. Sabía que la serpiente ya no atacaría a nadie, aunque no habría podido explicar por qué lo sabía.

Sonriendo, miró a Ludwig quien trataba de tranquilizar a Feliciano, éste le dedicó un asentimiento, aunque en su mirada se notaba el desconcierto.

Muchos alumnos miraban a Harry con expresiones de miedo, algunos, cómo los países lo observaban confundidos.

Snape se acercó, blandió la varita y la serpiente desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo negro. También él miraba a Harry de una manera rara; era una mirada astuta y calculadora que a Harry no le gustó. Fue vagamente consciente de que a su alrededor se oían unos inquietantes murmullos. A continuación, sintió que alguien lo tiraba de la túnica por detrás.

—Vamos —le dijo Ron al oído—. Vamos...

Ron lo sacó del salón, Hermione y los países fueron con ellos. Al atravesar las puertas, los estudiantes se apartaban como si les diera miedo contagiarse. Ni Harry ni los países tenían ni idea de lo que pasaba, y ni Ron ni Hermione les explicaron nada hasta llegar a los baños de Myrtle, la llorona.

—Hablas pársel. ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho? —dijo Ron.

—¿Que hablo qué? —cuestionó Harry confundido.

—¡Pársel! —gritó Ron—. ¡Puedes hablar con las serpientes!

—Lo sé —dijo Harry—. Quiero decir, que ésta es la segunda vez que lo hago. Una vez, accidentalmente, le eché una boa constrictora a mi primo Dudley en el zoo... Es una larga historia... pero ella me estaba diciendo que no había estado nunca en Brasil, y yo la liberé sin proponérmelo. Fue antes de saber que era un mago...

—¿Entendiste que una boa constrictor te decía que no había estado nunca en Brasil? —repitió Ron con voz débil.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó Harry—. Apuesto a que pueden hacerlo montones de personas.

—Desde luego que no —dijo Ron—. No es un don muy frecuente. Harry, eso no es bueno.

—¿Que no es bueno? —cuestionó Harry, comenzando a enfadarse—. ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo? Mira, si no le hubiera dicho a esa serpiente que no atacara a Feliciano...

—¿Eso es lo que le dijiste?

—¿Qué pasa? Tú estabas allí... tú me oíste.

—Hablaste en lengua pársel —le dijo Ron.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Noruega, él y el resto de los países estaban muy confundidos.

—La lengua de las serpientes —respondió Ron que después puso su atención en Harry —. Podías haber dicho cualquier cosa.

—Ve~ fue aterrador —dijo Feliciano escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de Alemania.

—Feliciano es un miedoso —habló Dinamarca —, pero parecía como si estuvieras incitando a la serpiente, o algo así. Fue escalofriante.

—Es cierto —agregó Yaketerina.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Hablé en otra lengua? Pero no comprendo... ¿Cómo puedo hablar en una lengua sin saber que la conozco?

Ron negó con la cabeza. Por la cara que ponían tanto él como Hermione, parecía como si acabara de morir alguien. Harry o los países no alcanzaban a comprender qué era tan terrible.

—¿Pueden explicarnos qué hay de malo en impedir que una serpiente grande y asquerosa le arranque la cabeza a Feliciano de un mordisco? —preguntó Gilbert—. A mí me parece que es muy awesome, kesesese.

—¿Qué importa cómo lo hizo? —cuestionó Austria —Lo importante es que Feliciano y Ludwig se encuentran bien.

—Sí importa —dijo Hermione, hablando por fin, en un susurro—, porque Salazar Slytherin era famoso por su capacidad de hablar con las serpientes. Por eso el símbolo de la casa de Slytherin es una serpiente.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto.

—Exactamente —habló Ron—. Y ahora todo el colegio va a pensar que tú eres su tatara-tatara-tatara-tataranieto o algo así.

—Pero no lo soy —dijo Harry, sintiendo un inexplicable terror.

—Te costará mucho demostrarlo —agregó Hermione—. Él vivió hace unos mil años, así que bien podrías serlo.

—¿Qué hay de lo que le sucedió a José? —intervino Harry —Él tenía una serpiente con alas a su alrededor y los ojos rojos.

—Es por la sangre azteca que corre en sus venas —dijo Antonio quien acababa de llegar, junto con Romano. Iván había decidido quedarse en la enfermería con México.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —quiso saber, Hermione.

España trató de explicarles –sin exponer su calidad de países –, la razón por la que los ojos de México cambiaron de cafés a rojos y aquella serpiente (según el propio José), era un alebrije que rara vez se dejaba ver por extraños.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aquella noche, Harry pasó varias horas despierto. Por una abertura en las colgaduras de su cama, veía que la nieve comenzaba a amontonarse al otro lado de la ventana de la torre, y meditaba.

¿Era posible que fuera un descendiente de Salazar Slytherin? Al fin y al cabo, no sabía nada sobre la familia de su padre. Los Dursley nunca le habían permitido hacerles preguntas sobre sus familiares magos.

En voz baja, trató de decir algo en lengua pársel, pero no encontró las palabras. Parecía que era requisito imprescindible estar delante de una serpiente.

—_Pero estoy en Gryffindor_ —pensó Harry—. _El Sombrero Seleccionador no me habría puesto en esta casa si tuviera sangre de Slytherin..._

—_¡Ah!_ —dijo en su cerebro una voz horrible—_, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador te quería enviar a Slytherin, ¿lo recuerdas?_

Pero José tenía los ojos rojos y su voz sonaba tan aterradora que incluso había logrado asustar a Snape y Natasha.

México se despertó a media noche, le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo; intentó levantarse pero no podía mover las manos ni las piernas, estaba amarrado a la cama, sonrió por un momento creyendo que el responsable era Rusia… craso error.

—Na… ¿Natasha? —trago grueso, en su estado no podría defenderse. México estaba rezando a la Virgen de Guadalupe y a todos los dioses de sus padres para que la enfermera apareciera y lo salvara.

—**Me derrotaste…**

—Eh, bueno… —sonrió nervioso —cualquiera comete un error y… —Natasha lo hizo callar con un beso, ocasionando que el moreno comenzara a toser.

—Seremos uno… —México comenzó a moverse violentamente, lloriqueando; ahora entendía por qué Rusia actuaba así cuando su hermana lo acosaba, ¡era aterradora! Gritó desesperado cuando la bielorrusa comenzó a tocarlo por debajo de la ropa.

—¡Ah!, ¡Auxilio, me violan! ¡Mamá!

El sonido de unos pasos se resonaron por todo el lugar; Rusia apareció, tenía un aura oscura que lo rodeaba. México tragó grueso, Bielorrusia estaba sentada sobre su estómago, semi desnuda, él atado y sin más ropa que sus bóxers.

—¡Rusia! —chilló José entre aliviado y asustado —Gracias a la Virgencita de Guadalupe, ¡quítame a esta loca!

—**Hermano… México y yo nos casaremos… **—dijo Natasha con voz gruesa, el moreno negó con vehemencia, tratando de soltarse.

—¡No es cierto! Primero beso a Alfred que casarme con ésta loca.

Por suerte para México, la señora Pomfrey había aparecido y ambos hermanos escaparon, dejando a José amarrado a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, la nevada que había empezado a caer por la noche se había transformado en una tormenta de nieve tan recia que se suspendió la última clase de Herbología del trimestre. La profesora Sprout quiso tapar las mandrágoras con pañuelos y calcetines, una operación delicada que no habría confiado a nadie más, puesto que el crecimiento de las mandrágoras se había convertido en algo tan importante para revivir a la Señora Norris y a Colin.

Harry le daba vueltas a aquello, sentado junto a la chimenea, en la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras Ron, Hermione y los países aprovechaban el hueco dejado por la clase de Herbología para echar una partida al ajedrez mágico.

—¡Por Dios, Harry! —dijo Hermione, exasperada, mientras uno de los alfiles de Ron tiraba al suelo al caballero de uno de sus caballos y lo sacaba a rastras del tablero—. Si es tan importante para ti, ve a buscar a Feliciano.

—Feliciano no está molesto aru, sólo algo asustado aru —dijo China restándole importancia al asunto.

—Él llora por cualquier cosa —agregó Hungría —, no deberías de preocuparte tanto, Harry.

De todas formas, estaba preocupado por lo que sus amigos extranjeros pudieran pensar, aunque ellos aparentaban no darle importancia.

El castillo estaba más oscuro de lo normal en pleno día, a causa de la nieve espesa y gris que se arremolinaba en todas las ventanas. Tiritando, Harry pasó por las aulas en que tenían clases, vislumbrando algunas escenas de lo que ocurría dentro. La profesora McGonagall gritaba a un alumno que, a juzgar por lo que se oía, había convertido a su compañero en un tejón. Aguantándose las ganas de echar un vistazo, Harry siguió su camino, pensando que Feliciano podría estar aprovechando su hora libre para hacer alguna tarea pendiente, y decidió mirar antes que nada en la biblioteca. Efectivamente, algunos de los de Hufflepuff que tenían clase de Herbología estaban en la parte trasera de la biblioteca, pero no parecía que estudiasen. Entre las largas filas de estantes, Harry podía verlos con las cabezas casi pegadas unos a otros, en lo que parecía una absorbente conversación. No podía distinguir si entre ellos se encontraba alguno de los dos italianos. Se les estaba acercando cuando consiguió entender algo de lo que decían, y se detuvo a escuchar, oculto tras la sección de "_Invisibilidad_".

—Así que —decía un muchacho corpulento—, le dije a Feliciano que se ocultara en su dormitorio. Quiero decir que si Potter lo ha señalado como su próxima víctima, es mejor que se deje ver poco durante una temporada.

—Yo escuché que Lovino le dijo que lo mandaría a visitar a sus ancestros, si se volvía a acercar a su hermano. No es el mejor comentario que se le puede hacer al heredero de Slytherin, ¿verdad?

—¿Entonces estás convencido de que es Potter, Ernie? —preguntó asustada una chica rubia con coletas.

—Hannah —le dijo solemnemente el chico robusto—, habla pársel. Todo el mundo sabe que ésa es la marca de un mago tenebroso. ¿Sabes de alguien honrado que pueda hablar con las serpientes? Al mismo Slytherin lo llamaban _lengua de serpiente_.

Harry no pudo aguantar más y salió de detrás de la estantería, carraspeando sonoramente. De no estar tan enojado, le habría parecido divertida la forma en que lo recibieron: todos parecían petrificados por su sola visión, y Ernie se puso pálido.

—Hola —dijo Harry—. Busco a Feliciano Vargas.

Los peores temores de los de Hufflepuff se vieron así confirmados. Todos miraron atemorizados a Ernie.

—¿Para qué lo buscas? —le preguntó Ernie, con voz trémula.

—Quería explicarle lo que sucedió realmente con la serpiente en el club de duelo —dijo Harry.

Ernie se mordió los labios y luego, respirando hondo, dijo:

—Todos estábamos allí. Vimos lo que sucedió.

—Entonces te darías cuenta de que, después de lo que le dije, la serpiente retrocedió —explicó Harry.

—Yo sólo me di cuenta —dijo Ernie orgullosa, aunque temblaba al hablar— de que hablaste en lengua pársel y le echaste la serpiente a Feliciano y al chico alemán.

—¡No fue así! —dijo Harry, con la voz temblorosa por el enojo—. ¡Ni siquiera los tocó!

—Por poco —dijo Ernie—. Y por si te entran dudas —añadió apresuradamente—, he de decirte que puedes rastrear mis antepasados hasta nueve generaciones de brujas y brujos y no encontrarás una gota de sangre muggle, así que...

—¡No me preocupa qué tipo de sangre tengas! —dijo Harry con dureza—. ¿Por qué tendría que atacar a los de familia muggle?

—He oído que odias a esos muggles con los que vives —dijo Ernie apresuradamente.

—No es posible vivir con los Dursley sin odiarlos —dijo Harry—. Me gustaría que lo intentaras.

Dio media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca, provocando una mirada reprobatoria de la señora Pince, que estaba sacando brillo a la cubierta dorada de un gran libro de hechizos. Furioso como estaba, iba dando traspiés por el corredor, sin ser consciente de adónde iba. Y al fin se dio de bruces contra una mole grande y dura que lo tiró al suelo de espaldas.

—¡Ah, hola, Hagrid! —dijo Harry, levantando la vista.

Aunque llevaba la cara completamente tapada por un pasamontañas de lana cubierto de nieve, no podía tratarse de nadie más que Hagrid, pues ocupaba casi todo el ancho del corredor con su abrigo de piel de topo. En una de sus grandes manos enguantadas llevaba un gallo muerto.

—¿Va todo bien, Harry? —preguntó Hagrid, quitándose el pasamontañas para poder hablar—. ¿Por qué no estás en clase?

—La han suspendido —contestó Harry, levantándose—. ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí?

Hagrid levantó el gallo sin vida.

—El segundo que matan este trimestre —explicó—. O son zorros o chupasangres, y necesito el permiso del director para poner un encantamiento alrededor del gallinero.

Miró a Harry más de cerca por debajo de sus cejas espesas, cubiertas de nieve.

—¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Pareces preocupado y alterado.

—No es nada —repuso—. Mejor será que me vaya, Hagrid, después tengo Transformaciones y debo recoger los libros.

Harry subió las escaleras y volvió por otro corredor. Estaba mucho más oscuro, porque el viento fuerte y helado que penetraba por el cristal flojo de una ventana había apagado las antorchas. Iba por la mitad del corredor cuando tropezó y cayó de cabeza contra algo que había en el suelo.

Se volvió y afinó la vista para ver qué era aquello sobre lo que había caído, y sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

Sobre el suelo, como si durmieran, yacía Honda Kiku y Feliciano Vargas. Y eso no era todo. A su lado había otra figura, componiendo la visión más extraña que Harry hubiera contemplado nunca. Se trataba de Nick Casi Decapitado, que no era ya transparente ni de color blanco perlado, sino negro y neblinoso, y flotaba inmóvil, en posición horizontal, a unos centímetros del suelo. La cabeza estaba medio colgando, y en la cara tenía una expresión de horror.

Harry se puso de pie, con la respiración acelerada, el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro que resonaba por todo el pasillo. Miró enloquecido arriba y abajo del corredor desierto y vio una hilera de arañas huyendo de los cuerpos a todo correr. Lo único que se oía eran las voces amortiguadas de los profesores que daban clase a ambos lados.

Podía salir corriendo, y nadie se enteraría de que había estado allí. Pero no podía dejarlos de aquella manera, tenía que hacer algo por ellos. ¿Habría alguien que creyera que él no había tenido nada que ver?

Aún estaba allí, aterrorizado, cuando se abrió de golpe la puerta que tenía a su derecha. Peeves el poltergeist surgió de ella a toda velocidad.

—¡Vaya, si es Potter pipí en el pote! —cacareó Peeves, ladeándole las gafas de un golpe al pasar a su lado dando saltos—. ¿Qué tramas Potter? ¿Por qué acechas?

Peeves se detuvo a media voltereta. Boca abajo, los dos países y a Nick casi Decapitado. Cayó de pie, llenó los pulmones y, antes de que Harry pudiera impedirlo, gritó:

—¡AGRESIÓN! ¡AGRESIÓN! ¡OTRA AGRESIÓN! ¡NINGUN MORTAL NI FANTASMA ESTÁ A SALVO! ¡SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA! AGREESIÓÓÓÓN!

Como efecto dominó: todas las puertas que había en el corredor se fueron abriendo, y la gente empezó a salir. Durante varios minutos, hubo tal alboroto que por poco aplastan a Japón e Italia y atraviesan el cuerpo de Nick Casi Decapitado.

Los alumnos acorralaron a Harry contra la pared hasta que los profesores pidieron calma. La profesora McGonagall llegó corriendo, seguida por sus alumnos, uno de los cuales aún tenía el pelo a rayas blancas y negras. La profesora utilizó la varita mágica para provocar una sonora explosión que restaurase el silencio y ordenó a todos que volvieran a las aulas. Cuando el lugar se hubo despejado un poco, llegaron corriendo, los países que pertenecían a Hufflepuff, con algunos de sus compañeros de casa.

—Feliciano… ¡Feliciano! —le gritó Romano moviéndolo violentamente, no se sentía rígido pero tampoco despertaba.

—¡Qué horror! —exclamó Liechtenstein cubriéndose el rostro. Ucrania la atrajo en un abrazo cuando comenzó a llorar, aunque Yaketerina estaba en iguales condiciones.

—¡Te han atrapado con las manos en la masa! —gritó Ernie, con la cara completamente blanca, señalando con el dedo a Harry.

—¡Es suficiente, Macmillan! —dijo con severidad la profesora McGonagall. Peeves se meneaba por encima del grupo con una malvada sonrisa, escrutando la escena; le encantaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Mientras los profesores se inclinaban sobre los países y Nick Casi Decapitado, examinándolos, Peeves rompió a cantar:

—¡Oh, Potter, eres un villano, estás podrido, te cargas a los estudiantes, y te parece divertido!

—¡Ya basta, Peeves! —gritó la profesora McGonagall, y Peeves escapó por el corredor, sacándole la lengua a Harry.

Los profesores Flitwick y Sinistra, del departamento de Astronomía, fueron los encargados de llevar a Kiku y Feliciano a la enfermería, seguidos por los países, pero nadie parecía saber qué hacer con Nick Casi Decapitado. Al final, la profesora McGonagall hizo aparecer de la nada un gran abanico, y se lo dio a Ernie con instrucciones de subir a Nick Casi Decapitado por las escaleras. Ernie obedeció, abanicando a Nick por el corredor para llevárselo por el aire como si se tratara de un aerodeslizador silencioso y negro. De esa forma, Harry y la profesora McGonagall se quedaron a solas.

—Por aquí, Potter —indicó ella.

—Profesora —le dijo Harry enseguida—, le juro que yo no...

—Eso se escapa de mi poder, Potter —dijo de manera cortante la profesora McGonagall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En esos momentos, México se la pasaba escondiéndose de Bielorrusia, por suerte, tenía un cuerpo pequeño y podía caber en casi cualquier lugar, o bien, podía sobornar a los elfos con dulces para que lo escondieran.

Gracias a lo sucedido con Japón, Italia y Nick Casi Decapitado, las clases se habían suspendido hasta nuevo aviso, lo que el latino aprovechó para ir a ocultarse bajo el sauce boxeador.

—Ahora si se lo que siente Rusia —murmuró dejándose caer al suelo. Tenía horas sin poder descansar. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, aún le dolía terriblemente, al igual que su cuerpo.

Estaba en la casa de los gritos, un lugar donde podía estar con Rusia sin que nadie los molestara. Entró a la sala donde guardaba algunas cosas que había traído de su casa: hierbas medicinales, tequila, chocolate…

—_**México, kolkolkol…**_ —el moreno se sobresaltó en un primer momento, pero después sonrió al ver al ruso sentado en el desvencijado sofá.

—¡Iván! —exclamó José olvidando por completo todo el malestar que sentía, quiso besarlo, pero él no se lo permitió. —ora, ¿Qué tienes?

—_**Me engañaste **_—México parpadeo confundido, abrió y cerró la boca pero no dijo nada —_**. Si querías llegar a mi hermana, no tenías porque… usarme.**_

México comprendió. Rusia creía que lo había utilizado para llegar a Natasha. Sonrió interiormente, feliz de que Iván estuviese celándolo y lo besó.

—Mi osito sádico —se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Rusia, juntó su frente con la de él y le dio un casto beso —. Te amo más que las plantas aman a la lluvia. Te amo más que al tequila y al picante. Sería capaz de dar hasta la última gota de mi sangre, daría mi cuerpo y mi alma por estar contigo toda la eternidad.

—México… —con un dedo, el moreno lo hizo callar.

—Déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo y te necesito —los ojos de José se volvieron rojos, una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios —¿Rusia quiere ser uno con México?

Iván se sintió intimidado por esa penetrante mirada que parecía poder leer hasta sus pensamientos más íntimos. Antes que Rusia pudiera contestar, lo tomó del cuello, atrayéndolo para atrapar sus labios en un fiero beso. Cada vez más profundo iba aquella húmeda exploración.

Rusia había sido atrapado con la guardia baja y lo estaba adorando... uno de los brazos de José rodeaba su cintura mientras la otra mano estaba tras su nuca, llevando su cabeza más hacia la de José, obligándolo a abrir más su boca para profundizar aquel beso asfixiante.

Iván ya se sentía mareado por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones y sentía que iba a perder el sentido pero José partió el beso jalando la cabeza de Iván hacia atrás, repartiendo besos por toda la comisura de los labios del jadeante ruso que trataba de recuperar algo de aire.

—Te vez tan hermoso…

Rusia trató de contestar pero no pudo, todavía estaba tratando de recuperar algo de aire, y con José besando y mordisqueando su cuello de aquella forma tan lasciva era difícil. No podía negar que le gustaba ese lado de México, tan salvaje, tan… fuerte.

—¿Que sucede Rusia? ¿Harás algo o dejaras que yo haga todo el trabajo? —dijo José entre sarcástico y divertido.

—¿Quién… eres…? —México parpadeo un par de veces; se llevó un dedo a los labios en una pose infantil.

—Soy México —respondió haciendo puchero —. Tu José, tuyo y de nadie más —una sonrisa maliciosa. Bajó hasta el pálido cuello y lo lamio como si fuese un delicioso dulce. —¿Rusia será uno con México?

—Da —manos diestras desnudaron, arrancaban los uniformes con gran facilidad. Rusia mordió su labio inferior en un intento de sofocar un alto gemido por el placer que el moreno estaba dando a su cuerpo. Era una tortura, y la estaba disfrutando

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola gente!

Youko Saiyo: Se que los hemos dejado en lo bueno XD

México: ¬¬ Si, no es justo…

Youko Saiyo: Tranquilo, que para el próximo capítulo disfrutaras de tu ruso en más de una ocasión.

México: Ok n-n Hasta la próxima.


	14. Poción Multijugos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, FranxUk, PruxAus, EspxRoma, UkxFran, y HarryxDraco insinuación de AmexMex y SnapexUk

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error mágico**

**Capítulo 14- Poción Multijugos**

Rusia trató de contestar pero no pudo, todavía estaba tratando de recuperar algo de aire, y con José besando y mordisqueando su cuello de aquella forma tan lasciva era difícil. No podía negar que le gustaba ese lado de México, tan salvaje, tan… fuerte.

—¿Que sucede Rusia? ¿Harás algo o dejaras que yo haga todo el trabajo? —dijo José entre sarcástico y divertido.

—¿Quién… eres…? —México parpadeo un par de veces; se llevó un dedo a los labios en una pose infantil.

—Soy México —respondió haciendo puchero —. Tu José, tuyo y de nadie más —una sonrisa maliciosa. Bajó hasta el pálido cuello y lo lamio como si fuese un delicioso dulce. —¿Rusia será uno con México?

—Da —manos diestras desnudaron, arrancaban los uniformes con gran facilidad. Rusia mordió su labio inferior en un intento de sofocar un alto gemido por el placer que el moreno estaba dando a su cuerpo. Era una tortura, y la estaba disfrutando.

Una delgada película de sudor cubría ambos cuerpos. Y los sonidos que hacia Rusia eran como la más dulce de las melodías para los sensibles oídos de México.

—Eres sexy, pero de todas maneras voy a castigarte... — el mexicano separó las piernas de Rusia, acariciando los suaves muslos, haciendo erizar la piel sensitiva por donde pasaban sus hábiles manos.

—Y a castigarte de verdad... por ser tan endemoniadamente celoso, sensual y jodidamente travieso. —México se acomodó entre las piernas abiertas, haciéndolas abrazar su cintura.

—Voy tomarte salvajemente —el moreno empezó a besar el pecho de alabastro de Rusia, lamiendo y succionando la salada piel mientras metía sus dedos en la boca de su ruborizado amante, haciéndolo besarlos, humedeciéndolos. —hasta que ya no puedas más, hasta que ya no puedas aguantar la tensión.

México sacó los dedos de la boca de amante y, con la mirada de Rusia clavada en ellos, los llevó hasta aquel lugar escondido en el ansioso cuerpo que temblaba bajo suyo. Iván soltó un fuerte gemido cuando sintió ser acariciado de una forma tan atrevida allá abajo.

Tan excitado estaba que cuando dos dedos entraron en su cuerpo el casi ni los sintió, tan sólo una ardiente sensación crecía y crecía mientras ellos se movían dentro suyo y México susurraba cosas obscenas en su oído.

—México... José... —mascullaba el ruso mientras tres dedos entraban y salían de él cada vez más rápido, abriéndolo, preparándolo, dejándolo listo para más.

Que visión tan abrumadora, todo el cuerpo de Rusia en llamas de deseo y ruborizado.

México tomó las caderas de Rusia y las atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que su palpitante sexo rozara aquella parte secreta en el cuerpo de su amante.

Rusia estaba tan ardientemente excitado que sólo aquel roce fue suficiente para enloquecerlo.

Sin ninguna advertencia el mexicano lo penetró de una vez, llegando hasta el fondo mientras las sensaciones invadían su cuerpo.

Rusia gritó el nombre de su amante, la sensación... la deliciosa sensación de ser tomado. Le faltaba el aire, sus pulmones parecían no querer cooperar; cerró los ojos con fuerza.

México sintió cuan apretado estaba Rusia y gimió del placer.

El moreno estaba dentro de él pero no se estaba moviendo así que Rusia abrió los ojos lentamente y encontró a México sonriéndole dulcemente, habían tantos sentimientos en esos ojos carmesís que Rusia pensó que iba a perder el conocimiento, no pudo evitar sumergirse en aquellas lagunas de sangre y perderse en ellas.

—México... tempfgp —pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el moreno lo besó con voracidad. Comenzó a moverse dentro de su amante, haciendo a Rusia gemir. José se movía lentamente; sus manos acariciaban toda la extensión del delicioso cuerpo que tenía en frente, haciendo que con cada movimiento el sexo de su amante rozara entre sus estómagos.

—Dámelo... dámelo todo... —las eróticas palabras susurradas en su oído hacían a México temblar.

—¿Me amas? —preguntó México con la voz cargada de lujuria, sus movimientos aun lentos, hacían que Rusia se retorciera en dulce agonía.

—D... da...

México tomó las nalgas de su amante y acariciándolas insistentemente, llevándolo hacia sí, y Rusia colaboró alzando sus rodillas para que estuviera en una posición perfecta con el cuerpo del moreno.

José tomó la cintura del ruso firmemente e impelió en él, en su apetitoso cuerpo, arrancando de ambos un grito de delirio.

Las mejillas de Rusia ardían con pasión y de su garganta escapaban gritos que se ahogaban antes de ser proferidos cada vez que México daba una estocada en él, tocando ese lugar dentro de su cuerpo que lo hacía enloquecer del placer.

Cada entrada y salida llevaba choques eléctricos a cada uno de sus nervios, dando una descarga de puro placer a todo su cuerpo.

Ambos estaban ausentes del mundo a su alrededor en ese momento se encontraban en un lugar hecho de sensaciones.

La penetración se hizo más urgente, más profunda y rápida, los mechones plateados caían en el rostro de Rusia como una cortina que se movía junto con el moreno, cada vez más rápido, cada vez con más urgencia dentro de su ruidoso amante, hasta que ninguno pudo soportarlo más y llegaron al clímax en una forma exquisita.

Rusia pudo sentir la calidez que invadía sus adentros mientras su propia semilla explotaba entre sus abdómenes, haciendo el rozar de sus cuerpos húmedo y resbaladizo.

México cayó sobre Rusia, descansando su cabeza en su pecho, ambos tratando de recuperar algo de aire mientras yacían abrazados, todavía en la secuela de su clímax, tratando de recuperarse de aquella abrumadora sensación.

Después de un rato el moreno salió del interior de Rusia para acostarse a su lado, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su amante.

—Espero que con eso te quedara en claro que sólo tú_ me traes arrastrando la cobija,_* mi precioso oso sádico —dijo José antes de besarlo en la mejilla.

—Da —respondió Iván, aún agitado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Arthur reunió a todos los jóvenes países que ya estaban enterados de lo sucedido con Feliciano y Kiku. Estaban preocupados por los recientes acontecimientos; era aterrador saber que ni ellos se salvaban del monstruo que asechaba el colegio.

—¿Qué pasará con Italia y Japón? —preguntó Finlandia —Ellos no fueron petrificados, sólo paralizados.

—Dumbledore decidió que lo mejor es dejarlos en una habitación separada para evitar las miradas indiscretas —respondió Inglaterra —. No sabemos si ellos puedan regresar a la normalidad por si solos o necesiten de la poción de mandrágora, aún así…

—¡Ese maldito mocoso debe pagar por lo que hizo! —chilló Romano molesto.

—Es cierto —lo apoyó Turquía —. Ese mocoso debe recibir el castigo que merece —Grecia asintió con la cabeza; por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él y Sadiq se estaban llevando bien.

Algunos países se mostraron a favor, otros en contra, pues no creían que Harry fuese el culpable –al menos no en un 100 % –, unos pocos prefirieron guardarse sus comentarios; tal era el caso de Alemania, quien, como buen militar, buscaría la mejor estrategia para hacer pagar a quien se atrevió a lastimar a Italia.

—Por ahora deben permanecer todos juntos —dijo Inglaterra para cambiar el tema —. No vaguen por los pasillos después del toque de queda —agregó mirando al Bad cuarteto —. Pueden irse…

—¡¿Qué? —gritó Lovino —¡¿Eso es todo, bastardo? ¡Exijo que Potter reciba su castigo!

—No podemos asegurar que Harry sea el culpable —habló Suiza, como siempre, siendo neutral.

—Dejen esto en manos de los profesores y el director.

Inglaterra dio por terminada la reunión, aunque ni Romano, Turquía, Grecia o Alemania estaban de acuerdo con la decisión.

Lovino hizo que España trajera a México; el italiano creía firmemente que su familia lo ayudaría a hacer que Harry pagara por el daño hecho a su hermano; lo que no esperaba, era que José no estuviese de acuerdo.

—Yo no creo que él fuese capaz de hacerle eso a la tía Italia o a Japón —dijo José cruzándose de brazos.

—¡No me importa que creas, maldito mocoso! —le grito Lovino furioso —, ¡tú me ayudaras y se acabó!

—Pus, no —respondió el mexicano sentándose en el suelo a modo de berrinche.

—José, ¿Por qué no quieres ayudar a tu madre? —habló España con seriedad. El moreno suspiró pesadamente; él no creía que Harry fuese capaz de hacerle daño a alguien y Antonio tampoco lo creía, pero no era posible hacer entender a Romano y menos en ese estado.

—¡Bien!, no me ayudes, maldito mocoso malagradecido —sentenció Lovino antes de retirarse furioso, dejando solos a padre e hijo.

España suspiró pesadamente, miró al mexicano con desaprobación; José bufó molesto, esperando el momento en que su padre iniciara con su "sermón".

—No voy a regañarte, José —dijo el español —. Ya no eres una pequeña colonia; eres un país. Pero deberías ayudar a tu madre…

—Jefe, yo no creo que Harry sea el culpable y romperle la jeta no hará que las victimas regresen a la normalidad —tampoco España lo creía, pero, al menos de esa manera podría proteger a Lovino si algo malo sucedía.

La triple agresión contra Italia, Japón y Nick Casi Decapitado convirtió en auténtico pánico lo que hasta aquel momento había sido inquietud. Curiosamente, resultó ser el destino de Nick Casi Decapitado lo que preocupaba más a la gente. Se preguntaban unos a otros qué era lo que podía hacer aquello a un fantasma; qué terrible poder podía afectar a alguien que ya estaba muerto. La gente se apresuró a reservar sitio en el expreso de Hogwarts para volver a casa en Navidad.

—Si sigue así la cosa, sólo nos quedaremos nosotros —dijo Ron a Harry, Hermione y los países de Gryffindor—. Nosotros, Malfoy, Iván, Francis, Gilbert, José, Crabbe y Goyle. Serán unas vacaciones deliciosas.

Crabbe y Goyle, que siempre hacían lo mismo que Malfoy, habían firmado también para quedarse en vacaciones. Pero Harry estaba contento de que la mayor parte de la gente se fuera. Estaba harto de que se hicieran a un lado cuando circulaba por los pasillos, como si fueran a salirle colmillos o a escupir veneno; harto de que a su paso los demás murmuraran, le señalaran y hablaran en voz baja.

Lo que Harry mas odiaba era despertarse en las mañanas con alguna "sorpresa" desagradables: insectos muertos, o mensajes extraños.

Aunque había algunos Slytherin que consideraban a José como el verdadero heredero, pues éste había demostrado un lado oscuro durante su duelo con Natasha, pero a diferencia de Harry; México no prestaba atención a los comentarios.

—Yo no creo que Harry o México sean el "heredero de Slytherin" —comentó Finlandia a los Nórdicos. Se encontraban en el lago.

—Deberíamos quedarnos para ayudar a los otros a desenmarañar este embrollo —dijo Noruega con parsimonia.

—Pero no podemos quedarnos, le prometimos a nuestros jefes regresar en las fiestas —agregó Islandia.

Era cierto, ya se habían ausentado bastante y era urgente que regresaran a sus casas, –por lo menos –, por un tiempo para arreglar cualquier asunto pendiente.

—Además… —agregó Suecia acomodándose los lentes —me preocupa Peter.

Dinamarca comenzó a molestar a Berwald, siendo amonestado (golpeado), por Noruega para que se tranquilizara.

Harry se dirigía a la biblioteca, cuando, de pronto, alguien lo tomó por el brazo, lanzándolo contra la pared, rompiéndose el labio en el proceso. Intentó liberarse, pero su atacante le había atrapado los brazos tras la espalda, impidiéndole moverse.

—Potter —Harry dio un respingo; la voz cargada de veneno, siseaba en su oído, causándole —. Te exijo que regreses a la normalidad a Feliciano y Kiku.

—Lud… Ludwig… —Harry gimió de dolor cuando el alemán aumentó su agarre. Alemania lo obligó a quedar de frente a él.

—No tienes idea de con quién te has metido, maldito mocoso —Harry tragó grueso cuando el frío metal de una _Luger P08*_ se posó sobre su mejilla derecha.

Harry cerró los ojos; su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía querer salir de su pecho. Tenía pánico, no sabía de dónde había sacado el arma; pero algo en la mirada de Ludwig le decía que ya antes había matado y que era muy capaz de hacerlo de nuevo.

—¡Ludwig! —el grito Gilbert, arremetiendo contra su hermano; forcejearon hasta que el prusiano, con ayuda de Francis pudo quitarle el arma y someterlo.

—_Allemagne_, ¿estás loco? —lo reprendió el francés. El galo estaba sentado sobre las piernas del rubio y el prusiano utilizaba todo el peso de su cuerpo para sostenerle los brazos.

—¡Suéltenme! —les ordenó Ludwig forcejeando para tratar de separarse —, ¡tiene que pagar por lo que hizo!

—¡West, cálmate! —le gritó Gilbert antes de darle una bofetada que logró hacer reaccionar al rubio.

—Será mejor que te vayas, mon chéri —le dijo Francia a Harry. El mago asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo, dejando a los tres países solos.

Soltaron al alemán, cuando lo creyeron prudente. Alemania tenía los ojos acuosos, lo que les dio a entender que estaba aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Francia, decidió que lo mejor era dejar a los hermanos solos e ir a buscar a Harry para evitar que éste pudiese delatar a Ludwig.

Alemania comenzó a golpear la pared con rabia, las lágrimas ya corrían libres por sus mejillas; verlo así, le partía el corazón a Gilbert.

—West… —dijo cuando sintió la mano de su hermano sobre su hombro.

—Bruder…

—Yo también estoy preocupado por Ita-chan, pero no creo que a él le gustara que hicieras una locura —le dijo atrayéndolo en un abrazo, como solía hacerlo cuando aún era pequeño. —Ita-chan no querría que tú volvieras a _esos_ días* —Ludwig se separó bruscamente de su hermano; sus ojos estaban cargados de furia.

—Potter debe pagar por lo que hizo —Gilbert frunció el ceño, su hermano estaba actuando tan fuera de sí que le preocupaba que pudiese hacer algo de lo que después podría arrepentirse.

—No creo que Harry sea el responsable —Ludwig iba a protestar pero su hermano se lo impidió —. Kesese, confía en tu awesome bruder —dijo inflando el pecho —. Ve con Ita-chan, estoy seguro que le agradará verte.

Alemania asintió; la verdad es que prefería estar con Italia que hablando con su hermano o intentando vengarse de Harry

Dumbledore había ordenado llevar a Kiku y Feliciano, por su condición "especial" a una habitación separada. En esos momentos, Grecia y Turquía estaban sentados a cada lado de la cama de Japón; extrañamente, ambos se estaban llevando bien.

—Pronto te pondrás bien —le aseguró Sadiq. Tanto Japón como Italia, sólo eran papaces de mover los ojos, no podían articular palabras, ni mover cualquier extremidad.

—Cierto… y después… compartiremos… el almuerzo… juntos… —Kiku parpadeó dos veces; una significaba no y dos sí.

Pasaron toda la tarde con él, por suerte, era sábado y podían permanecer el tiempo que quisieran junto al japonés.

Turquía y Grecia besaron las mejillas de Kiku, luego se besaron entre ellos. Para algunos, su relación sería extraña, pero la verdad no importaba; se amaban, compartían un amor que se suponía era sólo entre dos personas.

La sala común de Slytherin se encontraba casi vacía. Rusia y México entraban solos; José estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Iván, quien estaba sentado en el sofá. Sus bocas se buscaban con deseo y necesidad.

Se detuvieron, al escuchar como alguien carraspeaba la garganta; José sonrió al darse cuenta de la presencia de Draco e Iván lo miró molesto diciendo "kolkolkol".

—No deberían hacer eso aquí —dijo Malfoy completamente ruborizado. México sonrió y dijo:

—Lo que pasa es que estas celoso por qué no puedes hacerlo con tu "leoncito" —este comentario hizo que Draco se atragantara con su saliva, ¡¿Cómo es que se había dado cuenta? ¡¿Era tan obvio?

—No sé de que hablas —dijo Draco, desviando la mirada, pero era imposible escapar a esos ojos que parecían poder desnudar su alma. —¡A mí no me gusta Harry! —se arrepintió tan pronto como lo dijo. México sonrió como un gato.

—Yo jamás dije que fuera Harry —agregó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del ruso ya que en ningún momento de la conversación, dejo su cómodo lugar y no tenía intenciones de moverse.

—Maldición —Draco cayó en la cuenta de que, sin querer, terminó confesando sus mas ocultos sentimientos. José le susurró algo a Iván, éste asintió –aunque molesto –. México se levantó.

—Te amo —le dijo el moreno sin importarle que Draco se encontrara presente; Iván sonrió y lo besó sin pudor algo, ocasionando que Malfoy se pusiera rojo hasta las orejas.

—Deberían… se un poco… más discretos —comentó el platinado, cuando Rusia se hubo retirado. México sonrió —. ¿No les da vergüenza hacer eso en un lugar público? —José se encogió de hombros.

—Vergüenza, robar y que te cachen —respondió con tranquilidad. Draco abrió la boca pero no dijo nada; José le parecía la persona más excéntrica que hubiese conocido (mucho más que los otros extranjeros que llegaron con el mexicano).

_Amas a Harry_…

Draco quería negarlo, pero no podía; José parecía ejercer alguna fuerza extraña sobre su persona que le obligaba a ser honesto con él.

—Sí… me gusta desde que lo vi por primera vez —¡mentirá!, ya lo amaba desde mucho antes de conocerlo. Cuando era pequeño, solía dormirse, arrullado por la historia del _niño que vivió_ y soñaba con el día en que sus destinos se cruzaran.

—Sé lo que sientes —admitió México —. Yo he amado a Iván, incluso antes de conocerlo.

Cuando era tan sólo una pequeña colonia; José se maravillaba escuchando las historias del gran país que, a pesar de los crudos inviernos, era tan fuerte que podía vencer cualquier adversidad (en cierto modo le recordaba a su gente), y con el tiempo, esa admiración se convirtió en algo mucho más profundo. —Amo a Iván y por él sería capaz de cualquier cosa; matar… o incluso negar mis raíces.

Era impresionante la determinación de José y en cierta forma, terminó dándole valor al propio Draco.

—Te echare una manita con tu león —dijo moreno dándole una palmadita al dragón.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Francia había logrado dar alcance a Harry y ahora, ambos se encontraban en un salón vacio.

—Se que mon petit Allemagne fue algo… impulsif, pero es que esta algo desesperado por lo que le sucedió a Feliciano.

Harry no pronuncio palabra, aun estaba en estado de shock por el susto que Alemania le había provocado, lo que fue tomado por Francia como una oportunidad para proseguir.

—Feliciano es alguien extremadamente importante para Ludwig —dijo con parsimonia —, él es la única persona que lo comprende (ni si quiera Gilbert era capaz de penetrar esa fría coraza que creó para proteger su corazón).

Fue entonces cuando Harry cayó en la cuenta, ¡¿Ludwig y Feliciano eran pareja? Como respuesta, Francis tan sólo sonrió dando un asentimiento. Bueno, sabía que en el mundo mágico era, un poco más aceptado las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, que en el mundo muggle.

Aunque sabía de la relación que Iván y José compartían (ellos dos no tenían pudor alguno de mostrarse su amor en público, lo que les había causado algunas amonestaciones por parte de varios profesores), y ahora que lo analizaba; muchos de los que vinieron con Francis estaban en alguna especie de relación.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Natasha entró con esa aura aterradora que asustaba, incluso a los mismos fantasmas.

—**¿Dónde está José? **—preguntó con voz sombría.

—N-no… no lo he visto —respondió Francis más blanco que un papel. Como una perturbarte aparición; Bielorrusia se fue, dando un portazo.

—_Pauvre Mexique_ —se lamentó Francia, sin darse cuenta, había llamado a José por su nombre de país, pero para su fortuna, Harry pareció no percatarse —. _Maintenant je comprends pourquoi le Bélarus est le seul qui peut faire baisser la Russie_.

Harry no quiso preguntar sobre los nombres que utilizaba; algo le decía que no obtendría una respuesta.

Canadá estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol; había sido citado por México hacía ya media hora, pero como siempre, el moreno llegaba tarde.

—Quizás… Natasha lo ha encontrado —se dijo a sí mismo, aunque su atención estaba centrada en su oso.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Kumajiro.

—Yo Canadá…

—¡Mat! —exclamó José que venía corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas podían, detrás de él venía Bielorrusia gritándole "cásate, cásate, seamos uno". —¡Lo siento! —gritó alejándose a toda velocidad.

Canadá suspiró, no pudo evitar sentir pena por la suerte del pobre México, que era ahora el nuevo objetivo de Natasha.

—¿Crees que México estará bien, Kumatoshi? —le preguntó a su oso.

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy Canadá…

Por fin concluyó el trimestre, y sobre el colegio cayó un silencio tan vasto como la nieve en los campos. Más que lúgubre, a Harry le pareció tranquilizador, y se alegró de que él, Hermione, los Weasley, Alfred y Antonio pudieran gobernar la torre de Gryffindor, lo que quería decir que podían jugar al snap explosivo gritando y sin molestar a nadie, o podían batirse en privado. Fred, George y Ginny habían preferido quedarse en el colegio a ir a visitar a Bill a Egipto con sus padres. Percy, que desaprobaba lo que llamaba su infantil comportamiento, no pasaba mucho tiempo en la sala común de Gryffindor. Ya les había dicho en tono presuntuoso que se quedaba en Navidad porque era el deber de un prefecto ayudar a los profesores durante los períodos difíciles.

Amaneció el día de Navidad, frío y blanco. Hermione despertó temprano a Harry, Alfred, Antonio y Ron, los únicos que quedaban en aquel dormitorio. Iba ya vestida y llevaba regalos para los cuatro.

—¡Despierten! —dijo en voz alta, abriendo las cortinas de la ventana.

—Hermione... sabes que no puedes entrar aquí —dijo Ron, protegiéndose los ojos de la luz. Antonio y Alfred también estaban allí pues la noche anterior habían estado hablando hasta muy entrada la noche y se quedaron dormidos.

—Mmm… cinco minutitos mas, mom —murmuró Alfred envolviéndose en las sábanas como si se tratara de una oruga.

—Feliz Navidad a ustedes también —dijo Hermione, arrojándole su regalo a Ron y luego a Alfred que dormía en la misma cama que el pelirrojo—. Me he levantado hace casi una hora, para añadir más _crisopos_ a la poción. Ya está lista.

Harry se sentó en la cama, despertando por completo de repente. Alfred hizo lo mismo, pero cuando escuchó la palabra "Navidad" y comenzó a abrir su regalo, rompiendo el envoltorio con desesperación.

—¿Estás segura? —cuestionó Antonio que se había quedado dormido en el suelo. Soltó un bostezo.

—Del todo —dijo Hermione, apartando a la rata Scabbers para poder sentarse a los pies de la cama—. Si nos decidimos a hacerlo, creo que tendría que ser esta noche.

En aquel momento, Hedwig, Libertad y Tomate aterrizaron en el dormitorio, la primera llevaba en el pico un paquete muy pequeño.

—Hola —dijo contento Harry, cuando la lechuza se posó en su cama—, ¿me hablas de nuevo?

La lechuza le picó en la oreja de manera afectuosa, gesto que resultó ser mucho mejor regalo que el que le llevaba, que era de los Dursley. Éstos le enviaban un mondadientes y una nota en la que le pedían que averiguara si podría quedarse en Hogwarts también durante las vacaciones de verano.

Libertad que era la lechuza de Alfred, llevaba un pesado paquete que su jefe le había enviado. América abrió el envoltorio con desesperación, gritando emocionado; recibió unos cuantos juegos para su PSP, además de baterías, pues en Hogwards no existían tomacorrientes, además de algunas bolsas de frituras y algunos comics.

En cambio, Antonio recibió una carta, una docena de alfajores*, y un suéter con una nota "_Abrígate bien; el clima ingles es horrible"._

Se vistieron para reunirse con los demás; Rusia, Canadá y el Bad cuarteto, Alemania, Romano, Turquía y Grecia. Estos últimos, al ver a Harry, se levantaron y se fueron.

—Nos veremos después —les dijo Antonio y se fue con Lovino, quien esperaba que José fuera con ellos pero el mexicano estaba demasiado ocupado comiéndose a besos con Iván.

—Kesese, creo que yo irse con West —comentó Prusia levantándose de su lugar —._ Wir sehen in der Nacht_ —les dijo a los países que asintieron con la cabeza.

El ambiente se estaba volviendo algo tenso, por lo que México se levantó y comenzó a amenizar la fiesta, siendo acompañado por Francia y después por Estados Unidos, Ron, Hermione y Harry.

Harry jamás se había divertido tanto, nunca en su vida había recibido tantos regalos como ese día.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nadie podía dejar de asistir a la comida de Navidad en Hogwarts, aunque estuviera atemorizado por tener que tomar luego la poción multijugos.

El Gran Comedor relucía por todas partes. No sólo había una docena de árboles de Navidad cubiertos de escarcha, y gruesas serpentinas de acebo y muérdago que se entrecruzaban en el techo, sino que de lo alto caía nieve mágica, cálida y seca. Cantaron villancicos, y Dumbledore los dirigió en algunos de sus favoritos. Hagrid gritaba más fuerte a cada copa de ponche que tomaba. México había convencido al director de realizar una pastorela*, pues según él, una navidad no era navidad sin una pastorela.

—Bien, Alfred será el diablo…

—¡Yo soy un héroe y los héroes no son villanos! —chilló Estados Unidos. México bufó molesto.

—Bien, tú serás San Gabriel (aunque de ángel no tienes nada), los ángeles serán Lovino, Sadiq y Heracles. Iván será el diablo, Harry, Draco, los del bad cuarteto seremos sus achichicles* y por último, los pastores serán Ron, Hermione Crabbe y Goyle.

En el infierno.

Iván: (Caminando de un lado a otro) Kolkolkol, se acerca ya la fecha en que los ángeles de cielo anuncian a los pastores el nacimiento del niño Jesús y no se me ocurre ninguna idea para evitar que los pastores vayan a adorar a ese escuincle y sean uno conmigo. ¡Da! (grita) ¡Demonios!, ¡demonios!, ¡a mí!, ¡vengan! (entran Harry y México vestidos de diablos) ¡Demonios!, ¡Vengan!

José: (riendo como tonto) ¿Nos hablaste?

Iván: (imitándolo) ¿Nos hablaste?, ¡les grité! Da.

Harry: (avergonzado) Ay bueno, ¿Y para qué?

Iván: ¿Para qué?, ¿Para qué? (a José) él pregunta: ¿Para qué?

José: ...uh... ¿Para qué?

Iván:¿Es que no saben qué día es hoy?

Harry: ¿Qué fecha es hoy?

José: ¡Ah, sí! (a Harry) ¡Tizne!

Harry: ¿Qué?...¡ah!

Harry y José: Sapo verde eres tú

Sapo verde eres tú

Sapo verde Diablo

Sapo verde eres tú

Harry y José: (se aarrodillan frente a Iván)

Iván: ¡Gracias!, ¡gracias! ¿Pero cuáles gracias, da?

Pedro: (tumbado) Las que te adornan.

Iván (sonriendo infantil) Hoy no es cumpleaños del Diablo, da.

Pedro: ¿No es tu cumpleaños? Y yo que había vivido en el engaño; fíjate si no me dice hasta te envuelvo tu regalo y...

Diablo: ¡Cállate!, ¿Dónde están los demás?

Harry: ¡Pues no sé! (mira a José) Pregúntaselo a sus respectivos ángeles de la guardia.

Iván: Da, ¡Ángeles de la guar...! ¡No!, ¡Pero qué diablos tan tarados tengo, da! (Harry y José se atacan de la risa) Ash... ¡Demonios, demonios, da!

Entra Heracles sonámbulo, vestido de diablo pero con pijama y pantuflas de gato, llega y se apoya en el hombro de Iván.

Iván: (toma la mano de Grecia) ¡Quítateme de encima! (lo toma de los hombros) ¡Despierta, despierta!

José: ¡No! (se acerca a Iván) ¡Así no se despierta!

Iván: ¿Ah, no?, ¿Lo vuelvo uno con Rusia, da?

José: (mira a Iván con ojos rojos pero sigue con la obra ) ¡Tizne!

Harry y José: (en un ritmo movido)

Estas son las mañanitas

Que cantaba el rey David

A todos los diablos guapos

Se las cantamos aquí…

Heracles (despertando) Hola… ¿cómo… están?

Iván: (sonriendo infantil) Muy bien, ¿y tú?

España: (un poco nervioso) Pues… aquí… pasándola...

Iván: ¿Da?

Heracles: (se sienta en la mesa donde Iván estaba y se queda dormido)

Entra España corriendo y choca con Iván.

Iván: (inclinándose sobre España) ¿Y-tú-porqué-tardas-tanto?

España: (nervioso) Es que...me tardé porque...porque. Verás, venía en un avión volando cuando de repente 375 aviones enemigos por el frente (se da la vuelta) que meto reversa; pero ¡oh, sorpresa! Por la retaguardia un dragón con mil cabezas (gira hacia la derecha) que volteo a la derecha y todos los ángeles del cielo en contra mía; (gira a la izquierda) viré a la izquierda, y veo a Arthur con un plato de comida hecha por él ¡estaba acorralado!, ¡no sabía qué hacer!...

Iván: Cuándo de pronto de caíste de la cama y despertaste, ¿Cuándo se te va a quitar lo mentiroso?, pareces americano, da. (Se escuchan las voces de Inglaterra y América quejándose).

Antonio: ¡Pero es verdad!

Iván: ¡Ya cállate! No me interesa oír tus necedades. ¿Y donde esta Odiado Nervo? (en cuanto oyen el nombre Harry, España y José voltean y Heracles se despierta) Nuestro diablo poeta

Francia: (declamando y con una rosa en la mano) ¡Ángeles necios que acusáis a los diablos sin razón, sin ver que sois la ocasión de lo mismo que culpáis! (todos aplauden).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de la cena y la pastorela, el trió dorado y los países de Gryffindor se dirigieron al baño; Francia les había conseguido el pelo de Crabbe y Goyle y el bad trio se habían encargado de ellos, para que no interfirieran.

—Bien. Y yo he tomado estas túnicas de la lavandería —dijo Hermione, enseñándoles una pequeña bolsa—. Necesitaran tallas mayores cuando se hayan convertido en Crabbe y Goyle.

Miraron el caldero. Vista de cerca, la poción parecía barro espeso y oscuro que borboteaba lentamente.

—Esa cosa se ve asquerosa —comentó Francia arrugando la nariz.

—Kesese, que bueno que oresama no tiene que beberla —habló Prusia haciendo una mueca de asco. Harry y Ron lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.

—Estoy segura de que lo he hecho todo bien —dijo Hermione, releyendo nerviosamente la manchada página del _Moste Potente Potions_—. Parece que es tal como dice el libro. En cuanto la hayamos bebido, dispondremos de una hora antes de volver a convertirnos en nosotros mismos.

—¿Qué se hace ahora? —murmuró Ron.

—La separamos en los tres vasos y echamos los pelos.

Hermione sirvió en cada vaso una cantidad considerable de poción. Luego, con mano temblorosa, trasladó el pelo de Millicent Bulstrode de la botella al primero de los vasos. La poción emitió un potente silbido, como el de una olla a presión, y empezó a salir muchísima espuma. Al cabo de un segundo, se había vuelto de un amarillo asqueroso.

—Aggg..., esencia de Millicent Bulstrode —dijo Ron, mirándolo con aversión—. Apuesto a que tiene un sabor repugnante.

—Ahora les toca a ustedes —les dijo Hermione.

Harry metió el pelo de Goyle en el vaso del medio, y Ron, el pelo de Crabbe en el último. Una y otra opción silbaron y echaron espuma, la de Goyle se volvió del color caqui de los mocos, y la de Crabbe, de un marrón oscuro y turbio.

—Eso se ve más asqueroso que la comida de Arthur —dijo Antonio llevándose las manos a la boca.

—Esperen—dijo Harry, cuando Ron y Hermione tomaron sus vasos—. Será mejor que no los bebamos aquí: al convertirnos en Crabbe y Goyle ya no estaremos delgados. Y Millicent Bulstrode tampoco es una sílfide.

—Bien pensado —dijo Ron, abriendo la puerta—. Vayamos a los retretes separados.

Con mucho cuidado para no derramar una gota de poción multijugos, Harry pasó al del medio.

—Esto será interesante, kesesese —comentó Prusia emocionado.

—Espero que todo salga bien —dijo Antonio.

—Mon chey Hermione es buena con las posiones —agregó Francia —. Esto será pan comido para ella.

El bad trio ahogo un gemido cuando Harry salió. Después se abrió la puerta de Ron. Se miraron. Salvo por estar pálido y asustado, Ron era idéntico a Crabbe en todo, desde el pelo cortado con tazón hasta los largos brazos de gorila.

El bad trio ya no lo soportó más y estalló en carcajadas.

—No es gracioso —dijo Ron, acercándose al espejo y pinchando con el dedo la nariz chata de Crabbe.

—Mejor nos vamos —dijo Harry, aflojándose el reloj que oprimía la gruesa muñeca de Goyle. Los del bad trio aun continuaban riéndose —. Francis, Gilbert, necesitamos que nos lleven a la sala común de Slytherin.

Ron dijo, contemplando a Harry:

—No sabes lo raro que se me hace ver a Goyle pensando.

Prusia golpeó en la puerta de Hermione, aun muriéndose de risa.

—Vamos, que te toca a ti...

Una voz aguda le contestó:

—Me... me temo que no voy a poder ir. Vayan sin mí.

—Hermione, ya sabemos que Millicent Bulstrode es fea, nadie va a saber que eres tú —agregó Francis —. Mon chery, tú eres hermosa.

—No, de verdad... no puedo ir. Dense prisa y no pierdan tiempo.

Los chicos se miraron desconcertados.

—Pareces Goyle —dijo Antonio a Harry—. Siempre pone esta cara cuando un profesor pregunta.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Harry a través de la puerta.

—Sí, estoy bien... márchense.

Harry miró el reloj. Ya habían transcurrido cinco de sus preciosos sesenta minutos.

—Váyanse, yo me quedo con ella —dijo Antonio.

Asintieron aunque no muy seguros y salieron de los baños.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco se encontraba en la sala común de su casa con José e Iván. Al poco tiempo, llegó Crabbe y Goyle, ni Francis ni Gilbert iban con ellos para evitar sospechas.

—¿Dónde se habían metido ustedes dos? —les preguntó Draco, irritado porque lo interrumpieran en su conversación —Seguramente se estaban atascando como cerdos en el Gran Comedor.

—Bueno, eso no importa —dijo Iván, él y José se habían percatado de la actitud extraña de Crabbe y Goyle; por lo que supusieron que ellos eran Harry y Ron.

—Draco —lo llamó México —. ¿Tú crees que Potter sea en verdad el heredero de Slytherin?

Harry y Ron se tensaron, José parecía tan interesado como ellos en saber la verdad.

—_San Potter,_ el amigo de los sangre sucia —dijo Malfoy lentamente. José carraspeó la garganta, Rusia tan sólo sonrió infantil; Draco estaba metiendo las cuatro y sin darse cuenta —. Ése es otro de los que no tienen verdadero sentimiento de mago, de lo contrario no iría por ahí con esa sangre sucia presuntuosa que es Granger. ¡Y se creen que él es el heredero de Slytherin! Por favor, es más probable que lo fueras tú —finalizó mirando a José.

—¿Da, pero Draco sabe quién es? —cuestionó Rusia.

—Me gustaría saber quién es —dijo Malfoy, petulante—. Podría ayudarle.

A Ron se le quedó la boca abierta, de manera que la cara de Crabbe parecía aún más idiota de lo usual. Afortunadamente, Malfoy no se dio cuenta, y Harry, pensando rápido, dijo:

—Tienes que tener una idea de quién hay detrás de todo esto.

—Ya sabes que no, Goyle, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? —dijo Malfoy bruscamente—. Y mi padre tampoco quiere contarme nada sobre la última vez que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. Aunque sucedió hace cincuenta años, y por tanto antes de su época, él lo sabe todo sobre aquello, pero dice que la cosa se mantuvo en secreto y asegura que resultaría sospechoso si yo supiera demasiado. Pero sé algo: la última vez que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos, murió un sangre sucia. Así que supongo que sólo es cuestión de tiempo que muera otro esta vez... Espero que sea Granger —dijo con deleite.

Ron apretaba los grandes puños de Crabbe. Dándose cuenta de que todo se echaría a perder si pegaba a Malfoy.

—¿Sabes si atraparon al que abrió la cámara la última vez? —preguntó José recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Rusia.

—Sí... Quienquiera que fuera, lo expulsaron —dijo Malfoy—. Aún debe de estar en Azkaban.

—¿En Azkaban? —preguntó Harry, sin entender.

—Claro, en Azkaban, la prisión mágica, Goyle —dijo Malfoy, mirándole, sin dar crédito a su torpeza—. La verdad es que si fueras más lento irías para atrás.

Se movió nervioso en su silla y dijo:

—Mi padre dice que tengo que mantenerme al margen y dejar que el heredero de Slytherin haga su trabajo. Dice que el colegio tiene que librarse de toda esa infecta sangre sucia, pero que yo no debo mezclarme. Naturalmente, él ya tiene bastantes problemas por el momento. ¿Saben que el Ministerio de Magia registró nuestra casa la semana pasada? —Harry intentó que la inexpresiva cara de Goyle expresara algo de preocupación—. Sí... —dijo Malfoy—. Por suerte, no encontraron gran cosa. Mi padre posee algunos objetos de Artes Oscuras muy valiosos. Pero afortunadamente nosotros también tenemos nuestra propia cámara secreta debajo del suelo del salón.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Ron.

Malfoy, Iván y José lo miraron; Harry hizo lo mismo. Ron se puso rojo, incluso el pelo se le volvió un poco rojo. También se le alargó la nariz. La hora de que disponían llegaba a su fin, de forma que Ron estaba empezando a convertirse en sí mismo, y a juzgar por la mirada de horror que dirigía a Harry, a éste le estaba sucediendo lo mismo. Se pusieron de pie de un salto.

—Ah. Draco, necesito que me acompañes —dijo México y se llevó al aludido sin darle tiempo a que reaccionara.

—Harry y Ron deben irse, da —dijo Rusia dejando a los dos blancos como papel. No preguntaron, ya habría tiempo para eso después; echaron a correr a lo largo de la sala común de Slytherin, lanzándose contra el muro de piedra y metiéndose por el corredor; deseando desesperadamente que Malfoy no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada. Harry podía notarse los pies sueltos dentro de los grandes zapatos de Goyle, y tuvo que levantarse los bajos de la túnica al hacerse más pequeño. Subieron los escalones y llegaron al oscuro vestíbulo de entrada, en que se oían los sordos golpes que llegaban del armario en donde Francis y Gilbert habían encerrado a Crabbe y Goyle. Dejando los zapatos junto a la puerta del armario, subieron corriendo en calcetines hasta los lavabos de Myrtle la Llorona.

—Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba —dijo Ron, cerrando tras ellos la puerta de los aseos—. Ya sé que todavía no hemos averiguado quién ha cometido las agresiones, pero mañana voy a escribir a mi padre para decirle que miren debajo del salón de Malfoy.

Harry se miró la cara en el espejo roto. Volvía a la normalidad. Se puso las gafas.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —le preguntó Francis. Harry les contó lo que había sucedido en la sala común de Slytherin y como Iván y José los habían ayudado,

—Oh, yo sabía que mi crio no era capaz nada malo —comentó España, feliz de que México y Rusia estuviesen de su lado.

Ron llamó a la puerta del retrete de Hermione.

—Hermione, sal, tenemos muchas cosas que contarte.

—¡Váyanse! —chilló Hermione.

Harry y Ron miraron al Bad trio como esperando respuesta a lo que sucedía, ellos se encogieron de hombros.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Ron—. Tienes que estar a punto de volver a la normalidad, nosotros ya...

Pero Myrtle la Llorona salió de repente atravesando la puerta del retrete. Ninguno de ellos la había visto tan contenta.

—¡Aaaaaaaah, ya la verán! —dijo—. ¡Es horrible!

Oyeron descorrerse el cerrojo, y Hermione salió, sollozando, tapándose la cara con la túnica.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ron, vacilante—. ¿Todavía te queda la nariz de Millicent o algo así?

—Oh, mon petit, no puede ser tan malo —dijo Francia para tratar de animarla.

—Cierto, no importa lo fea que te veas ahora, recuerda que es temporal —agregó Antonio.

Hermione se descubrió la cara y Ron retrocedió hasta darse en el costado con un lavabo. Tenía la cara cubierta de pelo negro. Los ojos se le habían puesto amarillos y unas orejas puntiagudas le sobresalían de la cabeza.

—¡Era un pelo de gato! —maulló—. ¡Mi-Millicent Bulstrode debe de tener un gato! ¡Y la poción no está pensada para transformarse en animal!

—¡Eh, vaya! —exclamó Ron.

—Todos se van a reír de ti —dijo Myrtle, muy contenta. Ni bien lo dijo, Prusia estalló en risas.

—Kesesese, ¡te ves ridícula! —Francis y Antonio también se reían, pero ellos con disimulo.

—No te preocupes, Hermione —se apresuró a decir Harry—. Te llevaremos a la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey no hace nunca demasiadas preguntas...

—¡Kesese, ten cuidado con Heracles o podría tomarte como su nueva mascota! —el comentario hizo que Francia, España y Myrtle estallaran en risas.

Les costó mucho trabajo convencer a Hermione de que saliera de los aseos, especialmente porque Gilbert no les facilitaba el trabajo. Myrtle la Llorona los siguió riéndose con ganas.

—¡Pues ya verás cuando todos se enteren de que tienes cola!

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Me traes arrastrando la cobija**_: _Para los que no son de México, esto significa que esta embobado o muy enamorado.

**Pastorela**: Esta costumbre, que se ha extendido por todo el mundo, en México tuvo una particular variación: en el siglo XVI se le comenzó a representar teatralmente con el nombre de "Pastorela"

Las pastorelas, creadas a partir de la evangelización, representan pasajes del nacimiento de Jesús y la forma más acabada del teatro popular religioso que heredamos de España

**Luger P08**: La Parabellum-Pistole (pistola Parabellum), popularmente conocida como Luger, es una pistola semiautomática accionada por retroceso. El diseño fue patentado por Georg Luger en 1898 y se produjo por la fábrica alemana de armas Deutsche Waffen und Munitionsfabriken (DWM) a partir del año 1900; es una evolución del modelo diseñado por Hugo Borchardt en 1898, conocido como C-93.

La Luger se hizo popular gracias a su empleo por parte del ejército y la marina imperial alemana durante la Primera Guerra Mundial y Segunda Guerra Mundial. Aunque los primeros modelos de la Luger fueron fabricados en calibre 7,65 x 22 Parabellum, es famosa por ser la pistola para la cual se desarrolló el cartucho 9 x 19 Parabellum.

**Ita-chan no querría que tú volvieras a **_**esos**_** días:** Prusia se refiera a la segunda Guerra mundial.

**Alfajores**: es un dulce de la repostería española, es una variedad de dulce típicamente navideño, propio de la cocina andaluza así como también de Murcia. Suele estar realizado a partir de una pasta de almendras, nueces y miel, al igual que muchos otros dulces tradicionales como el turrón o el mazapán. Puede ser en forma de cilindro compacto hecho con la masa aglomerada con pan rallado, o bien con la pasta de miel como relleno entre obleas de harina de trigo. Su aspecto es similar a los macaroons. Se trata de una golosina originaria de la gastronomía del Al-Ándalus. Su nombre proviene del hispano-árabe al-hasú que significa 'el relleno'.


	15. Capítulo 15 Visitas

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, FranxUk, PruxAus, EspxRoma, UkxFran, y HarryxDraco insinuación de AmexMex y SnapexUk

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error mágico**

**Capítulo 15- Visitas**

Algunos días después de Navidad; Alemania estaba descansando en la sala común de Slytherin, completamente exhausto, había estado con Italia desde las fiestas sin tomar un sólo descanso; si en esos momentos se encontraba ahí era porque Romano prácticamente lo había corrido.

—¿Italia se encuentra mejor? —la voz de Rusia sobresaltó al alemán, quien jamás esperó que Iván mostrara preocupación por alguien —. Alemania debe de estar muy cansado, da —agregó sentándose a su lado.

—Italia… él… sigue igual —respondió cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos; se sentía agotado de mente y cuerpo.

Rusia tenía cierta afinidad por Ludwig; si José hubiese sufrido la suerte de Italia… seguramente estaría en peor estado que el alemán.

Draco y México se encontraban dando un paseo por los jardines del colegio; a José le gustaba la nieve por que le recordaba a Rusia.

—¡Que frío! —exclamó José, aunque la sonrisa en sus labios evidenciaba lo feliz que se sentía.

—¿En tu país no nieva? —preguntó Draco, pues el moreno actuaba como si jamás hubiese visto tal fenómeno climático.

—Claro que si —respondió sin borrar su sonrisa. Se dejó caer en "la blanca alfombra", para hacer "ángeles de nieve". Draco rodó los ojos, a veces el mexicano era demasiado infantil. México se incorporó para mirar al mago a los ojos —. Mañana será año nuevo. ¿Qué suelen hacer ustedes en esas fiestas?

—En mi familia solemos hacer una cena e invitamos a la élite del mundo mágico —México torció la boca, esa clase de eventos le parecían demasiado aburridos.

—¿Sólo eso? —Draco asintió con la cabeza; José se llevó la mano a la barbilla —, mmm, interesante… ¡adiós! —exclamó y salió disparado sin darle tiempo al rubio de reaccionar.

Draco parpadeó varias veces antes de negar con la cabeza, definitivamente jamás lograría comprender a su amigo.

México caminaba por los pasillos de Howard en busca de su chaneque cuando escuchó ruidos raros provenientes de uno de los salones; abrió la puerta con lentitud para evitar hacer ruido. Adentro, descubrió a Francia, desnudo mientras era embestido por Inglaterra, cerró la puerta con calma.

—Creo que me he traumado —murmuró con tranquilidad y continuó con su camino. —¡Chin! —exclamó de pronto, tronando los dedos; había olvidado por completo su compromiso.

Echó a correr nuevamente, esta vez, rumbo al bosque prohibido. En ese lugar lo esperaba Canadá con él estaban dos lechuzas: "Maple" y "Torito".

Maple era una lechuza de color ámbar, mientras que Torito era marrón.

Cuando Torito vio a México voló para posarse en su hombro; le dio algunos picotazos a modo de cariño e incluso chocó su cabeza con la de su dueño.

—Yo también te extrañé —de su capa sacó un bocadillo para ambas lechuzas que comieron gustosas.

—México —habló Canadá, el aludido lo miró y le sonrió algo apenado.

—Lo siento Matt —se disculpó mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca. Mathew negó con la cabeza; ya estaba acostumbrado, era típico en el moreno llegar tarde.

México había citado a Canadá para tener una competencia con sus lechuzas, en realidad, Mathew no deseaba hacerlo, pero José resultaba ser muy persuasivo cuando quería serlo.

—Matt, necesito que me ayudes con algo —Canadá lo miró esperando que continuara —. Mañana será año nuevo y ya que, gracias al tarado de Arturo… debemos pasar las fiestas lejos de nuestras casas, creí que sería buena idea hacer una fiesta.

—No creo que todos estén de humor para celebrar —comentó Canadá refiriéndose a Alemania, Romano, Turquía y Grecia; pero México no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, él pensaba firmemente que todos necesitaban relajarse y olvidar lo sucedido… al menos por un rato.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Francia e Inglaterra acababan de tener un encuentro apasionado. Arthur miraba desaprobatoriamente la cara de satisfacción que tenía el "menor". Dejó escapar un ligero suspiro mientras se acomodaba la túnica.

—Debemos dejar de hacer esto —dijo Inglaterra ocasionando que Francia lo mirara sin comprender —. Ahora eres un niño, un estudiante y yo soy un adulto… tu profesor; lo que hacemos no es correcto —Francis bufó molesto, nuevamente salía con lo mismo.

—Angleterre, te recuerdo que esta no es mi verdadera apariencia —comenzó —, y aunque lo fuera; no somos simples humanos… somos países…

Arthur lo sabía, pero no podía evitar verlo de otra manera; estaban en el mundo mágico, pocos conocían la verdad sobre ellos, sin embargo…

—Vamos a mi habitación —Francia sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Canadá y México estaban adornando la mazmorra donde había sido la fiesta de Nick Casi Decapitado; el rubio aun creía que era una mala idea hacer una fiesta, especialmente cuando Italia y Japón se encontraban en tales condiciones.

Tlilmi ayudaba a José a colocar los adornos en las partes más altas o traía platos, vasos e incluso piñatas*. Mathew sonrió viendo al mexicano bailar mientras cantaba a capela, siendo acompañado por el chaneque que movía las caderas de un lado a otro.

—Vamos Matt —dijo José continuando con su canción:

_Mesa que mas aplauda ¡sí!_

_Mesa que más aplauda ¡no!_

_Mesa que mas aplauda le manda le manda_

_le manda a la niña_

_Za za za y a tu za y a tu za_

_Za za za y a tu za y a tu za_

_Za za za y a tu za y a tu za_

_Za za za y a tu za y a tu za_

Canadá tan sólo sonrió, definitivamente el mexicano era todo un caso. Cuando terminaron, la mazmorra lucia espectacular; los adornos le daban una atmosfera agradable, ajena a la lúgubre que usualmente reinaba. Después, José arrastró a Mathew en busca de los otros países.

Con el resto del Bad cuarteto, Rusia y América no tuvieron problemas, tampoco con el trió dorado, ni con Draco, pues, ni los amigos de Harry, ni él sabían que Malfoy iría y viceversa; el verdadero problema fue convencer a Alemania, Romano, Turquía y Grecia.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó Ludwig enfurecido con el mexicano, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de la tan delicada situación en la que se encontraban?, ¡en verdad era un inconsciente!, y todavía tenía el descaro de decirlo en frente de Italia.

—¡¿En qué demonios piensas maldito mocoso? —le gritó Romano —¡Eres igual de tarado que tu padre!

Alemania estaba tan furioso que miraba a México como si estuviera a punto de saltarle a la yugular; por primera vez, Canadá se alegró de ser "invisible" pero también estaba preocupado por su amigo, aunque éste parecía no estar afectado.

—¿Te parece correcto festejar con Japón e Italia en esta condición? —habló Turquía, uniéndose a la conversación.

—México… eso… no es… correcto… —agregó Grecia. En esos momentos Lovino se entretenía zarandeando a su hijo diciéndole que era igual de idiota que España; con mucho trabajo, José logró quitarse a su "madre" de encima.

—Pero necesitan descansar un poco, ¿creen que la tía Italia y Japón se sienten bien al verlos aquí, así como están?, ¿no les parece que sólo les ocasionan sufrimientos? —los tres países se quedaron callados; a pesar de ser sólo un niño (en comparación a ellos), parecía ser más listo… era una lástima que no lo utilizara en su propio beneficio.

—¿Irá Potter? —preguntó Alemania sin ocultar su desdén. José bufó molesto cruzándose la cabeza.

—Tío Lud, yo la verdad no creo que Harry sea el responsable de todo esto —dijo el mexicano.

—Él fue el responsable —aseveró Ludwig.

—Pus, _yo, de lengua me como un taco_* —dijo con tranquilidad.

—¡Cuida tu boca, mandito mocoso malcriado! —le gritó Romano; México bufó molesto, se sentó en la cama donde descansaba Italia que desde el inicio estaba escuchando la conversación, al igual que Japón —. Tía, ¿Vea' que Harry no fue? —Feliciano parpadeo una vez, lo que significaba no. Los tres países se quedaron con la boca abierta.

—Kiku, ¿Harry te hizo esto? —le preguntó Turquía. Japón dio un parpadeo: era un no.

Ludwig se llevó las manos al rostro; la culpa lo invadía, por poco mataba a una persona inocente.

—Entonces… ¿van a ir? —los tres miraron a sus respectivas parejas (en el caso de Turquía y Grecia ambos observaron a Japón) o hermano (en el caso de Romano); Feliciano y Kiku parpadearon dos veces dándoles a entender que deseaban que fueran.

Romano se cruzó de brazos y gruñó molesto. José sonrió y le susurró algo al italiano que terminó por convencerlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llegó el tan esperado día; México y Canadá se habían esforzado bastante arreglando la mazmorra dejando maravillados a todos los invitados, y la comida no se quedaba atrás, había para todos los gustos, la música tampoco estaba mal, aunque para muchos era extraña.

Draco llegó algunos minutos después de todos los demás; buscó con la mirada a Iván o a José, los vio en una esquina, el mexicano se encontraba sentado en las piernas del más alto, dándole de comer en la boca; el trío dorado se encontraba a unos metros de ellos. Ron levantó la mirada topándose con Malfoy, pero no pudo decir o hacer nada, pues en ese momento entraron algunas lechuzas que llevaban alguna correspondencia.

A Rusia le llegaron algunas cartas y dulces de sus hermanas; Francia recibió una nota de Inglaterra que lo hizo poner su típica cara de pervertido.

—¡Waaa!, ¡son cartas de mis carnales! —exclamó José con Torito en su hombro; estaba sentado en el suelo con un paquete abierto y varias cartas regadas a su alrededor —¡Esta es de Beto! —exclamó con un sobre que tenía escrita la fina letra de Perú.

—¿Y qué dice? —le preguntó España con Romano a su lado.

—Que le da gusto saber que alguien le hace la vida de cuadritos al gringo —Alfred comenzó a quejarse pero México estaba más entretenido revisando su correspondencia. —Es de Marcelo —dijo frunciendo el ceño; al abrir el sobre se encontró con una fotografía autografiada del argentino con una nota: _Para que tu año tenga un poco de brillo con mi fabulosa persona, che._

A José le apareció un tic en el ojo izquierdo; la pose "sexy" en la que estaba Argentina, seguramente le ocasionaría pesadillas.

—Pendejo —murmuró destrozando la foto.

—Los hermanos de México lo quieren mucho, da —dijo Rusia. José se sintió un poco culpable, la verdad era que no pasaba tanto tiempo como quisiera con sus hermanos, de hecho, convivía más con cualquier otro país (principalmente Estados Unidos), que con su familia.

—¡¿Qué hace el hurón aquí? —gritó Ron llamando la atención de los otros. Inglaterra rodo los ojos, ya de por si se sentía incómodo al estar rodeado de tantos niños.

—José me invitó —respondió Draco tomando su típica pose altiva. El pelirrojo miró al mexicano que sonreía como si nada pasara.

—¿Por qué invitaste al hurón? —José frunció el seño.

—Porque es mi cuate y se me dio mi rechingada gana—sentenció cruzándose de brazos. Ron iba a decir algo pero Rusia lo interrumpió.

—Ron no debería hablarle así a José, kolkolkol —el pelirrojo tragó grueso al notar el aura oscura que parecía formarse alrededor del ruso.

—Ya es suficiente —habló Inglaterra —; si van pelear se acaba la fiesta —amenazó con voz autoritaria.

—Ya no pelearán, ¿verdad? —les dijo España regalándoles su mejor mirada asesina, ambos magos asintieron con la cabeza, un poco nerviosos; Antonio era difícil de hacer enojar, pero cuando lo estaba era realmente atemorizante.

—¡Joseph, baila con el héroe! —gritó Alfred jalando al mexicano sin que este tuviese tiempo de protestar o Rusia pudiese detenerlo.

—Alfred… kolkolkol —Ron decidió que lo más sano era alejarse de Iván o de lo contrario podría terminar sirviendo para que el ruso desquitara su coraje; pero no fue el único, Ron, España e Inglaterra hicieron lo mismo.

La fiesta siguió su curso, aunque las complicaciones normales no faltaron; Francia tratando de meterle mano a medio mundo, Romano regañando/golpeando a España, Prusia refunfuñando por que no había cerveza, Rusia y México besándose, América haciendo escándalo para llamar la atención, Canadá sentado en una esquina hablando con Hermione que era la única (aparte de México), que parecía notarlo todo el tiempo.

—¡Ya me cansaste maldito hurón! —gritó Ron, Draco había dicho algunos comentarios mordaces contra Hermione; ya arto de eso, tomó su barita y lanzó un hechizo, olvidándose por completo de que estaba rota.

El hechizo comenzó a rebotar por todos lados como una pelota. Los presentes se lanzaron al suelo, España protegía a Romano con su cuerpo, al igual que Rusia con México e Inglaterra con Francia; las lechuzas volaban de un lado a otro tratando de escapar del peligro, todo era un completo caos.

Una pequeña explosión se escucho, el olor a carne y plumas quemadas llenó el lugar.

—¡Torito! —gritó México al ver a su ave en el suelo, algo chamuscada y muerta. Cargó a su lechuza y lloró —, ¡Baaa!, ¡Toritooo!

Rusia se acercó a él y lo atrajo en un abrazo, le rompía el corazón ver a José llorar; España y Romano se acercaron para tratar de consolar a su hijo.

—José, yo… lo siento —se disculpó Ron avergonzado, provocando que México llorara con mayor intensidad —. ¿No se supone que aceptas la muerte y la consideras tu amiga? —la mayoría de los países ahogó un gemido; los ojos de México se volvieron rojos y un aura oscura lo rodeo.

—Pus si wey, pero que acepte a la muerte no significa que ni me duela cuando un ser querido _entrega el equipo_* —su labio inferior tembló, su mirada carmesí regresó a su color natural y el aura desapareció —. ¡Torito!

—José necesita descansar, da —dijo Rusia poniendo una mano en la espalda de su pareja para darle pequeños golpecitos en un intento de que se relajara.

México se dejó llevar por el ruso, de tras de ellos iban Mathew, Antonio y Lovino.

—Bien hecho comadreja —le dijo Draco a Ron antes de seguir a los demás; estaba más interesado en apoyar a su amigo que discutir con el pelirrojo.

—Maldito hurón, él también tuvo la culpa —murmuró Ron con molestia.

—Mon petit, fuiste tú quien lanzó el hechizo, a sabiendas que tu barita estaba rota —lo reprendió Francis.

—Sera mejor que te cuides las espaldas de ahora en adelante —habló Prusia en tono serio, sobre su cabeza estaba su pequeño Gilbirt —. Ten miedo, ten mucho miedo de lo que José te pueda hacer.

El rostro de Ron se puso tan blanco como la nieve; había sido testigo de "la furia azteca" en acción, lo que fue horrible para quienes tuvieron la desdicha de recibirla, ¡no quería saber lo que José le haría por haber matado a su lechuza!, tal vez Azkaban sería mejor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente, México le pidió ayuda a Hagrid para enterrar a su lechuza. Los funerales se llevaron a cabo esa mañana; los países, el trío dorado y Draco asistieron, al igual que las lechuzas.

—¡Buaaa! ¡Torito! —lloró ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Rusia. José llevaba un traje negro en símbolo de luto; el Bad trio también vestía de la misma forma incluso Gilbird llevaba un moñito y lucía triste.

—Ahora está en un lugar mejor —dijo España tratando de consolar a su hijo, pero México lloraba con mayor intensidad.

—Sí, por lo menos tuvo una vida feliz a tu lado —agregó Prusia. Gilbird se posó en la cabeza del mexicano para tratar de animarlo.

Inglaterra no asistió al entierro de Torito pues había recibido un mensaje de su reina y debía acudir a su llamado. Tardó dos días en regresar a Hogwarts, lo primero que hizo fue reunir a los países; México aún estaba deprimido por la muerte de su lechuza, incluso Tlilmi lo estaba, pues Torito era su amigo, con quien realizaba muchas de sus travesuras.

—¿Para qué nos llamaste, Inglaterra? —lo cuestionó España, un poco molesto pues su hijo no estaba como para oír mas malas noticias.

—Fue por mi —dijo un joven alto, de piel bronceada, su cuerpo tenía cierta musculatura, bastante atractivo.

—¡Brasil! —exclamó José lanzándose a los brazos de su primo que lo recibió gustoso. Ambos se comportaban como si estuviesen solos, incluso el chaneque se notaba feliz por la presencia del joven.

—Brasil debe soltar a México, da —dijo Rusia con una sonrisa infantil, aunque el aura oscura a su alrededor era todo menos inocente.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? —le preguntó José ignorando olímpicamente los ataques de celos de Iván, pero no así Brasil quien de pronto se sentía incómodo de estar abrazando a su primo, pero el mexicano no tenía intenciones de soltarlo.

—Eh… bueno… tenía una reunión con Inglaterra —dijo un poco nervioso —. Él fue quien me trajo, pues deseaba verlos y traerte a alguien que te extrañaba.

—¿Quién es?, ¿Quién es? —preguntó dando saltitos como un niño; Brasil sonrió, su primo era todo un caso. Silbó y al instante entró volando un ave de larga cola, su plumaje era verde y rojo.

—¿Un quetzal? —cuestionó España.

—¡Donají! —exclamó el mexicano, el ave se posó en su hombro, restregando su cabeza contra la mejilla de José.

Donají era un quetzal que su madre, el imperio Maya le había regalado cuando aún era muy pequeño; Donají solía pasar gran parte del tiempo en los bosques de niebla, era por eso que no había podido estar con su dueño desde su inicio en Hogwarts.

—Luciano, Luciano, ¡¿le trajiste algo al héroe? —preguntó Alfred emocionado. El aludido asintió aunque un poco nervioso, (Estados Unidos como niño era aún más hiperactivo de lo normal).

—Sí, traje presentes para todos —dijo Brasil. Los regalos que trajo eran cosas simples, dulces y objetos que Luciano consideró, les servirían; después, México se llevó a su primo a conocer el castillo; estaba feliz de estar con otro miembro del BTL (Bad Trio Latino). En uno de los pasillos se toparon con Draco y sus dos "guardaespaldas".

—José —dijo Malfoy posando su mirada en el brasileño.

—Draco, te presento a mi primo Luciano; Luciano _Barbosa_*, él es Draco Malfoy —Brasil sonrió.

—Es un placer conocerte —dijo la nación estrechando la mano del joven mago, quien, para sorpresa de Crabbe y Goyle, respondió el saludo con amabilidad y es que Draco jamás se mostraba amable con un extraño (especialmente con uno que era amigo de Harry Potter).

—Pensé que no tenias familiares —México sonrió y Brasil se puso nervioso, pues no sabía qué era lo que su primo le había dicho.

—Si tengo, pero viven en otros países; como Luciano y viajan demasiado —respondió José con tranquilidad —. Además, fue idea de mis padres que Arthur fuese mi tutor.

—Así es —habló Brasil, siguiéndole la corriente —. Yo no podía hacerme cargo de José (aun que eso deseo), pues mi trabajo no me permite estar mucho tiempo en una ciudad —era una enorme mentira, pero según Inglaterra, el mundo mágico de su país estaba amenazado por un enemigo que podría ser un grave peligro para las naciones que ahora eran niños.

Se despidieron de los Slytherin y continuaron con el recorrido, aunque no por mucho tiempo, pues Brasil estaba cansado del viaje y el traslador sólo contribuyó a que se sintiera aun peor. Esa noche se quedaría con Inglaterra (lo que obviamente no agradó a Francia), pues aún tenía algunos pendientes que revisar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Brasil e Inglaterra se encontraban en la habitación del último; Luciano estaba un poco preocupado por su primo y los demás países; especialmente cuando Arthur le contó acerca de Voldemort.

—¿Por qué no recurrieron a los otros países que usan magia? —dijo un poco molesto. Si algo le pasaba a sus tíos o a su primo sería culpa de Inglaterra y si eso pasaba, él y su familia se las harían pasar negras.

Arthur se defendió diciendo que México también pertenecía al _club de magia_* y tampoco pudo hacer algo para quitarse el hechizo. Brasil suspiró; aun así no iba a dejar pasar el tema; al volver a su casa haría algunas llamadas a sus primos y hermanos para tomar cartas en el asunto.

Brasil se acomodó en la cama que Inglaterra le había proporcionado; lo único que quería en esos momentos era dormir, pero algún ser supremo parecía estar en su contra, pues unos extraños sonidos lo sacaron del reino de los sueños. Al abrir los ojos, deseó no haberlo hecho, pues vio a Francia cabalgando sobre Inglaterra, ambos desnudos.

—Dios, ¿Por qué a mí? —se preguntó Luciano para sus adentros. Tomó la manta, su almohada y salió de la habitación procurando no hacer ruido. Caminó unos cuantos metros; había demasiado frío y no estaba acostumbrado; suspiró pesadamente al darse cuenta de la cruda realidad… estaba perdido.

—Debí quedarme en un hotel —se reprochó el brasileño. Ahora se encontraba en un oscuro pasillo, solo. Estuvo tentado de llamar a Tlilmi pues México le había dicho que lo hiciera cuando lo necesitara y el mismo chaneque le ofreció su ayuda, pues él estimaba mucho a los latinos y en especial a los miembros del BTL. Brasil desechó la idea inmediatamente, conocía muy bien a Tlilmi como para saber que llamarlo podría resultar contraproducente.

Suspiró por décima vez en diez minutos; tal vez si caminaba un poco mas llegaría a algún lugar donde pudiese dormir un poco, se detuvo de pronto, a unos pasos estaba una criatura extraña a sus ojos.

—H-Hola —dijo Brasil. La criatura se sobresaltó —. Lo siento —se disculpó.

—Usted… es como ellos… —dijo la criatura dando un paso atrás, como si temiera que la nación pudiese hacerle algo.

—¿Ellos? —Brasil no estaba comprendiendo, ¿Qué era esa cosa?, tenía cierto parecido a Tlilmi pero esos grandes ojos tenían una tristeza infinita y a diferencia del chaneque que utilizaba algunos adornos de oro, esa criatura vestía con harapos.

—El profesor y los niños… Dobby los ha visto, ellos no son humanos… pero Dobby no sabe que son.

—¿Profesor y los niños? —Brasil parpadeó confundido —, ¿se refiere a Arthur y los otros? —Dobby asintió con la cabeza haciendo que sus enormes orejas se agitaran —. Me llamo Luciano Barbosa, mucho gusto —le dijo poniéndose a su altura y regalándole una sonrisa —. ¿Usted como se llama?

—Dobby señor… —respondió el elfo doméstico —. El señor Luciano, se parece al señor José, señor…

—Él es mi primo, ¿lo conoce? —Dobby volvió a asentir con la cabeza. México solía compartir sus dulces con los elfos domésticos del castillo; si, definitivamente ése era su primo.

—El señor Luciano, señor, debe llevarse al señor José… —dijo Dobby —el señor José podría terminar como sus amigos, señor.

—¿De qué está hablando? —el elfo se dio cuenta que había hablado de mas y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra el muro ante la mirada aterrada del brasileño —. Eh… espere, no haga eso por favor.

—Dobby malo, Dobby no debió decirlo —Brasil lo atrapó entre sus brazos para evitar que el elfo siguiera lastimándose.

—¡Detente! —le pidió un poco desesperado; tardó un poco en lograr calmar al elfo —. No le preguntaré nada de lo que ha dicho (aunque lo deseó); sólo lléveme a la habitación de José por favor.

Dobby asintió, pero ni bien habían comenzado a caminar, un gemido de ultratumba rompió con la tranquilidad.

—¿Q-Qué fu-fue eso? —tartamudeó Brasil.

De pronto, una extraña figurara apareció por el pasillo, unos brillantes ojos rojos, una extraña y espesa aura gris cubría al ente, dándole un aspecto aun más aterrador. Dobby desapareció dejando solo a Luciano.

—Ahm —gimió la aparición.

—A-aléjate de mí… t-te l-lo a-advierto y-yo se _capoeira_* —sin embargo el espectro no le hizo caso, a paso tambaleante se fue acercando a él.

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —gritó Brasil lanzándole la almohada y la sábana.

—_Cerveza_… —murmuró el espectro antes de ser lanzado contra el muro por una fuerte patada que Brasil le dio antes de darse cuenta de la identidad de su "atacante".

—Pru… ¿Prusia? —Luciano tragó grueso —, por Dios, creo que lo maté…

—¿Quién es usted? —Snape había escuchado el alboroto y ahora apuntaba a Brasil con su barita. La penetrante mirada del profesor pasó del brasileño a Gilbert quien estaba inconsciente y en una extraña posición.

—Eh… ¡puedo explicarlo! —Brasil ya estaba arrepentido de no haberse quedado en algún hotel… y ahora estaba frente a un hombre que parecía que lo mataría en cualquier momento.

—_Estou em apuros…_

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Piñata**: Una piñata, es una olla de barro o cartón, cubierta de papel maché y adornada de papel de colores, que en su interior contiene frutas, dulces y otros premios, y que se cuelga de una cuerda o algún sitio alto para ser rota con un palo o garrote por una persona, y que al romperse libera su contenido sobre los participantes en el juego.

**Yo de lengua me como un taco: **Expresión utilizada que quiere decir: No siempre las cosas son como aparentan.

**Entregar el equipo:** Expresión usada para referirse al fallecimiento de alguien, otras son: Chupó faros, compró boleto pa' sombra, colgó los tenis, se puso la pijama de madera, se agarró caminando pa' bajo, se lo chupó la bruja, se lo cargó el payaso, pasó a mejor vida, etc.

**Barbosa: **Si, lo sé, suena a Piratas del Caribe, pero es el apellido más común en Brasil.

**Club de magia: **Esto es de Gakuen Hetalia, donde se menciona que Inglaterra y Rumanía pertenecen a éste club (países latinos que podrían pertenecer ¬¬ si aparecieran, serian México, Cuba, Venezuela y Colombia) (Gracias a los del grupo de Hetalia que me ayudaron con esta información).

**Capoeira**: La capoeira es una forma de arte brasileña de origen africano que combina facetas de artes marciales, música y deporte, así como expresión corporal.

**Estou em apuros: **Estoy en problemas en brasileño.


	16. Capítulo 16 Pistas

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, FranxUk, PruxAus, EspxRoma, UkxFran, y HarryxDraco insinuación de AmexMex y SnapexUk

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta: Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error mágico**

**Capítulo 16.- Pistas**

—Pru… ¿Prusia? —Luciano tragó grueso —, por Dios, creo que lo maté…

—¿Quién es usted? —Snape había escuchado el alboroto y ahora apuntaba a Brasil con su barita. La penetrante mirada del profesor pasó del brasileño a Gilbert quien estaba inconsciente y en una extraña posición.

—Eh… ¡puedo explicarlo! —Brasil ya estaba arrepentido de no haberse quedado en algún hotel… y ahora estaba frente a un hombre que parecía que lo mataría en cualquier momento.

—_Estou em apuros…_

Snape levantó su varita, apuntando con ella a Brasil quien estaba cada vez más nervioso, no sabía qué hacer.

—Yo… puedo explicarlo —dijo con torpeza; su corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía querer escapar de su pecho. Jamás había estado tan asustado.

—Usted atacó a un estudiante…

—¡No!, bueno… Gilbert se apareció de pronto y yo… yo, ¡fue un accidente! —se defendió.

—¿Qué hacia merodeando por los pasillos del colegio a estas horas? —le preguntó sin dejar de apuntarlo con su barita.

—Me llamo Luciano Barbosa, soy primo de Itzamma José, vine a visitarlo y a cerrar algunos negocios que tengo con Arthur Kirkland. Se nos hizo tarde y él me ofreció quedarme en su habitación —explicó.

—¿Qué hacia entonces, merodeando por los pasillos? —volvió a preguntar. Brasil estaba cada vez más nervioso, no sabía qué hacer; inconscientemente rogaba a cualquier ser superior que lo ayudara a salir de tal aprieto.

—¡Soy sonámbulo! —dijo sin pensarlo. Snape miró de reojo la almohada y la sábana que estaban a los pies de Gilbert.

Severus estaba por decir algo, pero Prusia comenzó a despertar. De un momento a otro, recordó lo sucedido y se levantó como resorte para encarar al brasileño.

—¡Tú!, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pegarle a oresama? —chilló sin importarle que Snape se encontrara presente. Prusia comenzó a sacudir a Luciano mientras le seguía gritando cuanto insulto se le pasaba por la mente.

—L-lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó tratando de calmarlo, pero era inútil.

—Señor Beilschmidt, si no quiere pasar el resto de las vacaciones ayudando a Filch, le sugiero que lo suelte y se retire en este momento —Prusia paró en seco, miró al profesor y soltó a Luciano. —Mañana hablaremos sobre el motivo por el cual se encontraba vagando en los pasillos a estas horas. Váyase.

Prusia se retiró de mala gana, maldiciendo en alemán al profesor. Brasil suspiró, pero poco le duró el gusto. Snape condujo a Luciano hasta la oficina del director; apenas eran las once de la noche y a esa hora Dumbledore ya estaba usando su ropa de dormir; cuando el viejo mago vio a Brasil, le pidió al profesor de pociones, dejarlos a solas.

—¿Un caramelo de limón? —le ofreció a la desconcertada nación. Luciano aceptó, solo por educación —Soy Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts.

—Eh, yo… le juro que no estaba haciendo nada malo… vine a visitar a mi primo José y a cerrar unos negocios con Arthur, y…

—Tranquilo muchacho —le dijo el director, sonriéndole —, ¿Brasil?, ¿cierto? —Luciano estaba a punto de decir alguna mentira, pero el mago lo interrumpió —Conozco a Inglaterra desde hace mucho tiempo. Él vino a mí, hace meses, para que le ayudara a romper el hechizo que convirtió en niños a varios países, pero, ya que todos ustedes poseen magia pura; me fue imposible romper el conjuro.

—Inglaterra me dijo que no podíamos revelar quienes somos por un tal Voldemort —habló Brasil recuperando la seriedad —, también me dijo que mi primo y los demás no saben de él, ¿Por qué no?, ¿Quién es ese tal Voldemort?

Dumbledore le contó sobre el Lord oscuro y sus intenciones de conquistar el mundo mágico, con cada segundo que duraba la conversación, Luciano se enojaba y preocupaba mas por su primo y los demás.

—Le solicito permiso para quedarme un par de días —dijo Brasil una vez que Dumbledore terminó con su explicación.

—Claro que si, muchacho. Por esta noche puedes dormir en la enfermería o regresar a la habitación de Inglaterra —esto último le trajo bochornosos recuerdos de Arthur y Francis teniendo relaciones sin importarle su presencia.

—Eh… creo que me quedo en la enfermería… no quisiera despertar a Inglaterra —mintió sonrojándose.

Dumbledore en persona lo llevó hasta la enfermería y le asignó una cama. Tan pronto como su cabeza tocó la almohada, se quedó profundamente dormido.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó, pero debía ser alrededor de la una o dos de la mañana, pues aún estaba oscuro.

Algunas camas estaban cubiertas por cortinas, lo que le llamó la atención. Se levantó y con paso lento se acercó, y deslizó el dosel para descubrir lo que ocultaba.

—¡Ah! —exclamó cubriéndose la boca; fue tal la impresión que cayó al suelo; en la cama estaba un estudiante petrificado.

¡¿Pero qué demonios pasaba en esa maldita escuela?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Brasil salió de la enfermería con unas horribles ojeras y un aspecto de zombi, con un aura gris a su alrededor. En el camino se encontró con Inglaterra quien había ido a buscarlo; en las manos llevaba una túnica para que Luciano se cambiara y no usara ropas _muggle_.

Arthur se disculpó por lo sucedido; lo llevó hasta su habitación para que pudiese tomar un baño y mudarse de ropa, cuando estuvo listo lo condujo hasta el Gran Comedor y lo sentó a su lado en la mesa de los profesores.

—¿Quién será la persona que está con el profesor Kirkland? —dijo Ron. Los países de Gryffindor, así como Harry y Hermione miraron en dirección a la mesa de los profesores.

—Es Luciano —respondió España, antes de darle una mordida a su tostada con mermelada. El trío dorado lo miró.

—¿Lo conoces? —le preguntó Harry. Antonio asintió con la cabeza.

Hermione se dedicó a inspeccionar al brasileño. Era bastante apuesto, a su parecer. Se le notaba muy cansado, aún desde la distancia en la que se encontraban.

—Es el primo de José —habló Alfred que estaba muy concentrado en el videojuego que Brasil le había regalado. A Hermione le resultó extraño; se suponía que ninguno de sus amigos extranjeros, tenían familiares que pudiesen cuidarlos y por eso Arthur Kirkland era su tutor.

Hermione adoptó una pose pensativa, existían demasiados secretos alrededor del nuevo profesor y sus _protegidos_ y pensaba descubrirlos todos. Después del desayuno; México salió del Gran Comedor casi volando, llevándose con él a Luciano, quien tan sólo se dejó hacer. Francia y Prusia se acercaron al grupo de Gryffindor.

—¿Creen que José ya se olvidó del incidente? —preguntó Ron esperanzado. Alfred dejó de jugar para sonreírle, asegurándole que José no era rencoroso, lo que ocasionó que Francia y España miraran al pelirrojo con una mezcla de pena y lástima.

—Te aconsejo empezar a redactar tu testamento, kesesese —se burló Prusia, cruzándose de brazos.

—No es gracioso, Gilbert —lo reprendió Hermione —. Ron, seguramente José ya no se acuerda de lo que sucedió. De hecho, lo vi jugando con un quetzal y con su chaneque antes del desayuno.

—No quisiera ser aguafiestas, pero me andaría con cuidado, petit —le advirtió Francia, acomodándose el cabello.

Ron se ponía cada vez mas blanco a medida que España le contaba anécdotas de México cuando era un niño y lo que solía hacerle a quien lo molestaba. Le dijo sobre la vez que estaban en "el kínder" y _Alfred le quitó sus galletas y jugo_*, aunque claro, era una vil mentira; lo que en realidad Estados Unidos le había quitado a José era parte de su casa, prueba de ello eran las gafas que el rubio tenía.

México acompañó a Brasil a dejar sus cosas a la habitación donde se hospedaría, que resultaba ser la misma que ocupaban Italia y Japón. Brasil se preocupó mas cuando se enteró del motivo por el cual Kiku y Feliciano estaban en tal estado; intentó convencer a su primo de regresar con él; tal vez, si los otros latinos contribuían, serían capaces de arreglar las tonterías de Inglaterra, pero México no quería ni estaba dispuesto a abandonar a los otros, aún cuando Luciano le aseguró que también estaba incluyendo a los demás países.

—También me refiero a Harry, Draco, Ron y Hermione. Ellos son mis amigos y no pienso dejarlos a su suerte —sentenció antes de salir del cuarto, dando por zanjado el tema. Consciente de que su primo necesitaba descansar, además, no quería importunar a sus tíos.

Brasil suspiró; en la habitación, sólo estaba Italia, Japón y él; Alemania, Grecia, Romano y Turquía estaban tan cansados que ni siquiera fueron a desayunar.

—En verdad estoy preocupado por ustedes —dijo Luciano sentándose al lado de Italia —. Sé que somos, prácticamente inmortales, pero… —se detuvo de golpe, parpadeó un par de veces. Por un momento habría jurado haber visto como la mano derecha de Feliciano se movía. Negó con la cabeza; probablemente estaba más cansado de lo que pensaba. Se acostó en su cama y se quedó dormido sin quitarse la túnica o los zapatos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron se escondió tras una armadura al ver a José caminar en su dirección en compañía de Draco; suspiró aliviado cuando ambos Slytherin se perdieron tras una esquina sin notarlo.

—¿Qué haces? —Ron gritó por la sorpresa y casi tira la armadura. Detrás de él estaba Iván, con su eterna sonrisa infantil —De nada sirve que Ron se esconda de José, da.

—Yo… yo… —por más que intentaba, le era difícil articular palabras, más allá de simples monosílabas.

—Si Ron le pide disculpas a José con una caja de chocolates, tal vez lo perdone —dijo antes de irse a buscar a México.

Faltaba poco para la cena cuando Luciano se despertó. En esos momentos; Alemania, Romano, Turquía y Grecia estaban ayudando a Italia y a Japón a comer; después de todo, eran humanos y necesitaban alimentarse.

—Hasta que despiertas, maldito mocoso —lo regañó Romano. Brasil no dijo nada, estaba muy acostumbrado al carácter explosivo del italiano.

—¿No han pensado regresar a casa? —preguntó Luciano de repente. Los cuatro lo miraron esperando que continuara —, si ése tal Dumbledore no pudo romper el hechizo que pesa sobre ustedes, ¿Qué les hace pensar que podrán hacerlo permaneciendo aquí?, ¿no sería mejor que todos los países que saben o tienen conocimientos de magia se unan para tratar de arreglar este problema?

No es que no lo hubiesen pensado; pero las cosas eran diferentes desde el ataque a Italia y Japón: ahora era personal. Brasil suspiró; por lo visto su primo no era el único terco.

—Por lo menos. Feliciano y Kiku deberían regresar —insistió. Lo meditaron por un momento; la idea no era del todo mala…

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó Brasil señalando a Italia y luego a Japón. Ambos estaban abriendo y cerrando las manos. Kiku abría y cerraba la boca, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano de hablar; lo mismo sucedía con Feliciano.

—A… Ale… ma… ni… a… —dijo Italia con dificultad.

—Brasil, ve por Inglaterra y el director —le ordenó Turquía. Luciano asintió saliendo de la habitación a toda velocidad, aunque, a pocos metros tuvo que llamar a Tlilmi para que lo ayudara; milagrosamente, el chaneque no le hizo ninguna broma, al contrario.

Cuando regresaron con Dumbledore y Arthur; Italia y Japón estaban sentados y hablando con normalidad.

—Sorprendente —dijo Dumbledore sin poder creerlo.

Alemania tenía la esperanza de que Italia o Japón recordaran a su atacante y pudiesen identificarlo, pero no tuvo suerte, ninguno de los dos vio más que algo amarillento, parecido a los ojos de un gato.

—Ve~ Alemania, Alemania, tengo hambre —Ludwig sonrió, extrañaba tanto escuchar a Italia diciendo su nombre.

—Vamos a cenar…

—Lo siento, muchachos —habló el director en el momento que los países se preparaban para ir al Gran Comedor —. Por ahora y mientras pasa este lamentable problema; deberán permanecer aquí —esto no les hizo gracia. Turquía iba protestar, pero Inglaterra se lo impidió.

—Recuerden que nadie puede saber que somos países —dijo con severidad —, si Italia o Japón salen de aquí; levantaran sospechas.

—Igirisu-san tiene razón —lo apoyó Japón —. Italia-san y yo debemos permanecer aquí para evitar poner en peligro a los demás.

Los otros no estaban de acuerdo, principalmente Turquía y Romano, pero no existía otra opción; era lo mejor, al menos hasta que se descubriera al responsable de los ataques y se le detuviera.

Dumbledore, Brasil e Inglaterra se retiraron para darles algo de espacio. Al llegar al Gran Comedor, Luciano llamó a los países para darles la noticia.

—¡Esto amerita una pachanga! —gritó México llamando la atención, aunque, ni profesores ni alumnos le tomaron importancia; conocían bien al escandaloso Slytherin y su facilidad de celebrar hasta el más pequeño suceso.

Draco los observaba desde la mesa de los Slytherin. Tenía curiosidad por saber el motivo de la alegría de José, pero como buen Malfoy se abstuvo de ir a investigar; ya le preguntaría cuando se sentara a cenar; sin embargo no tuvo tal oportunidad, pues José se fue con Luciano, sin que ninguno probara bocado.

—¿Qué estarán planeando? —se preguntó Draco, pues el resto del bad cuarteto, así como Iván y Alfred, estaban hablando en voz baja. Poco después se separaron a causa de Snape.

México y Brasil se dirigieron a la cocina, donde estaban los elfos domésticos. Al ver a José, los elfos lo saludaron. Sólo con el mexicano, ellos dejaban de lado su sumisión y podían sentirse realmente libres y felices.

—¡Chicos!, necesito que me echen una manita —les dijo México sonriéndoles.

—¿Otra cena especial para el señor Iván y tú? —preguntó el elfo más viejo del lugar en tono pícaro, ocasionando que a Brasil se le subieran los colores al rostro, imaginándose lo que su primo y el ruso hacían cuando están solos.

—Esta vez no —respondió sin inmutarse por el comentario —. Es pa' mi tía y Kiku.

Brasil estaba sorprendido d lo mucho que los elfos sabían de ellos y lo bien que se llevaban con México. En poco tiempo, los elfos habían preparado un banquete que consistía en wurst, pasta, comida japonesa, griega y turca.

—Nosotros la llevamos. No quiero que tengas problemas con algún profesor —dijo el elfo anciano a México.

—¡Gracias!, les debo una y bien gorda.

—Sólo tráenos más de esos dulces y estamos a mano —le respondió el elfo con una sonrisa.

—¡Ya estás!, ¡y deja que pruebes los pambazos y las cocadas! —dijo México con alegría —Nomas deja que pase esto y le digo a Tlilmi que también les traiga pancito dulce.

Los países se reunieron en la habitación que Brasil compartía temporalmente con Italia y Japón. Comieron entre risas y bromas; la música no faltó, gracias a España y México, incluso Luciano se unió a ellos.

Al día siguiente, Brasil regresó al Londres muggle y de ahí abordó el avión que lo llevaría de vuelta a su casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las vacaciones habían terminado. Ron y Harry iban a la torre de Gryffindor, junto con Antonio. Snape les había mandado tantos deberes, que a Harry le parecía que no los terminaría antes de llegar al sexto curso. Precisamente Ron estaba diciendo que tenía que haber preguntado a Hermione cuántas colas de rata había que echar a una poción crecepelo, cuando llegó hasta sus oídos un arranque de cólera que provenía del piso superior.

—Es Filch —susurró Harry, subieron deprisa las escaleras y se detuvieron a escuchar donde no podía verlos.

—Espero que no hayan atacado a nadie más —dijo Ron, alarmado. Se quedaron inmóviles, con la cabeza inclinada hacia la voz de Filch, que parecía completamente histérico.

—... aun más trabajo para mí. ¡Fregar toda la noche, como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer! No, ésta es la gota que colma el vaso, me voy a ver a Dumbledore.

Sus pasos se fueron distanciando, y oyeron un portazo a lo lejos. Asomaron la cabeza por la esquina. Evidentemente, Filch había estado cubriendo su habitual puesto de vigía; se encontraban de nuevo en el punto en que habían atacado a la Señora Norris.

Buscaron lo que había motivado los gritos de Filch. Un charco grande de agua cubría la mitad del corredor, y parecía que continuaba saliendo de debajo de la puerta de los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona. Ahora que los gritos de Filch habían cesado, podían oír los gemidos de la chica resonando a través de las paredes de los aseos.

—¿Qué le pasará ahora? —preguntó Antonio.

—Vamos a ver —propuso Harry, y levantándose la túnica por encima de los tobillos, se metieron en el charco chapoteando, llegaron a la puerta que exhibía el letrero de –No funciona –y, haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia, como de costumbre, entraron. Myrtle estaba llorando, con más ganas y más sonoramente que nunca. Estaba metida en su retrete habitual. Los aseos estaban a oscuras, porque las velas se apagaron con la enorme cantidad de agua que había dejado el suelo y las paredes empapados.

—¿Qué pasa, Myrtle? —inquirió Harry.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Myrtle, con tristeza, como haciendo gorgoritos—. ¿Vienen a arrojarme alguna otra cosa?

Harry fue hacia el retrete y le preguntó:

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

—No sé —gritó Myrtle, provocando al salir del retrete una nueva oleada de agua que cayó al suelo ya mojado—. Aquí estoy, intentando sobrellevar mis propios problemas, y todavía hay quien piensa que es divertido arrojarme un libro...

—Pero si alguien te arroja algo, a ti no te puede doler —razonó Harry—. Quiero decir, que simplemente te atravesará, ¿no?

Acababa de meter la pata. Myrtle se sintió ofendida y chilló:

—¡Vamos a arrojarle libros a Myrtle, que no puede sentirlo! ¡Diez puntos al que le dé por el estómago! ¡Cincuenta puntos al que le dé en la cabeza! ¡Bien, ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué juego tan divertido, pues para mí no lo es!

—Pero ¿quién te lo arrojó? —le preguntó Harry.

—No lo sé... estaba sentada en el sifón, pensando en la muerte, y me dio en la cabeza —dijo Myrtle, mirándoles—. Está ahí, empapado. Harry, Antonio y Ron miraron debajo del lavabo, donde señalaba Myrtle. Había allí un libro pequeño y delgado. Tenía las tapas muy gastadas, de color negro, y estaba tan humedecido como el resto de las cosas que había en los lavabos. Harry se acercó para tomarlo, pero Ron lo detuvo con el brazo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Estás loco? —dijo Ron—. Podría resultar peligroso.

—¿Peligroso? —cuestionó España, riendo—. Venga tío, ¿cómo va a resultar peligroso?

—Te sorprendería saber —dijo Ron, asustado, mirando el librito—; que entre los libros que el Ministerio ha confiscado había uno que les quemó los ojos. Me lo ha dicho mi padre. Y todos los que han leído Sonetos del hechicero han hablado en cuartetos y tercetos el resto de su vida. ¡Y una bruja vieja de Bath tenía un libro que no se podía parar nunca de leer! Uno tenía que andar por todas partes con el libro delante, intentando hacer las cosas con una sola mano. Y...

—Vale, ya lo hemos pillado —dijo España. El librito seguía en el suelo, empapado y misterioso

—Bueno, pero si no le echamos un vistazo, no lo averiguaremos —dijo Harry y, esquivando a Ron, lo recogió del suelo. Harry vio al instante que se trataba de un diario, y la desvaída fecha de la cubierta le indicó que tenía cincuenta años de antigüedad. Lo abrió intrigado. En la primera página podía leerse, con tinta emborronada, _T.M. Ryddle_.

—Espera —dijo Ron, que se había acercado con cuidado y miraba por encima del hombro de Harry—, ese nombre me suena... T.M. Ryddle ganó un premio hace cincuenta años por Servicios Especiales al Colegio.

—Ahora que lo dices…creo recordarlo.

—¿Y cómo saben eso? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.

—Lo sé porque Filch me hizo limpiar su placa unas cincuenta veces cuando nos castigaron —dijo Ron con resentimiento—. Precisamente fue encima de esta placa donde vomité una babosa. Si te hubieras pasado una hora limpiando un nombre, tú también te acordarías de él.

Harry separó las páginas humedecidas. Estaban en blanco. No había en ellas el más leve resto de escritura.

—No llegó a escribir nada —dijo Harry, decepcionado.

—Me pregunto por qué querría alguien tirarlo al retrete —dijo Antonio con curiosidad. Harry volvió a mirar las tapas del cuaderno y vio impreso el nombre de un quiosco de la calle Vauxhall, en Londres.

—Debió de ser de familia muggle —dijo Harry, especulando—, ya que compró el diario en la calle Vauxhall...

—Bueno, eso da igual —dijo Ron. Luego añadió en voz muy baja—. Cincuenta puntos si lo pasas por la nariz de Myrtle —Antonio se rió con ganas por el comentario, Harry, sin embargo, se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

Harry les enseñó el diario de T.M. Ryddle a Hermione y los otros países; les contó la manera en que lo habían encontrado.

—¡Aaah, podría tener poderes ocultos! —dijo con entusiasmo Hermione, tomando el diario y mirándolo de cerca.

—Si los tiene, los oculta muy bien —repuso Antonio—. A lo mejor es tímido. No sé por qué lo guardas, Harry.

—Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué alguien intentó tirarlo —dijo Harry—. Y también me gustaría saber cómo consiguió Ryddle el Premio por Servicios Especiales.

—Por cualquier cosa —dijo Ron—. A lo mejor acumuló treinta matrículas de honor en Brujería o salvó a un profesor de los tentáculos de un calamar gigante. Quizás asesinó a Myrtle, y todo el mundo lo consideró un gran servicio...

—No te pases de lanza —lo regañó México ocasionando que el pelirrojo se tensara, por un momento se había olvidado de José.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Dinamarca, mirando a Harry y Hermione.

—Bueno, la Cámara de los Secretos se abrió hace cincuenta años, ¿no? —explicó Harry—. Al menos, eso nos dijo Malfoy.

—Sí... —admitió Ron.

—Y este diario tiene cincuenta años —dijo Hermione, golpeándolo, emocionada, con el dedo.

—¿Y? —cuestionaron los del bad cuarteto al unísono.

—¿Qué no es obvio? —dijo Hermione bruscamente—. Sabemos que la persona que abrió la cámara la última vez fue expulsada hace cincuenta años. Sabemos que a T.M. Ryddle le dieron un premio hace cincuenta años por Servicios Especiales al Colegio. Bueno, ¿y si a Ryddle le dieron el premio por atrapar al heredero de Slytherin? En su diario seguramente estará todo explicado: dónde está la cámara, cómo se abre y qué clase de criatura vive en ella. La persona que haya cometido las agresiones en esta ocasión no querría que el diario anduviera por ahí, ¿no?

—Es una teoría brillante, Hermione —dijo Ron—, pero tiene un pequeño defecto: que no hay nada escrito en el diario.

Pero Hermione sacó su varita mágica de la bolsa.

—¡Podría ser tinta invisible! —susurró. Dio tres golpecitos al cuaderno, diciendo: —¡Aparecium!

Pero no ocurrió nada, volvió a meter la mano en la bolsa y sacó lo que parecía una goma de borrar de color rojo.

—Es un revelador, lo compré en el callejón Diagon —dijo ella. Frotó con fuerza donde estaba escrito "1 de enero". Siguió sin pasar nada.

—Ya te lo decía yo; no hay nada que encontrar aquí —dijo Ron—. Simplemente, a Ryddle le regalaron un diario por Navidad, pero no se molestó en rellenarlo.

—Tal vez, no tenga un encantamiento —comentó Austria, llamando la atención de los presentes.

—¿Qué quieres decir señorito? —lo cuestionó Prusia cruzándose de brazos.

—Si ése tal Tom Ryddle era de familia muggle…

—¡Pudo haber usado algún truco no mágico! —exclamó Hungría, como quien ha revelado el más grande misterio.

—O puede que a Tom no le gustara eso de andar escribiendo sus cosas en un diario —comentó México —, ni que fuera vieja…

Harry no podría haber explicado, ni siquiera a sí mismo, por qué no tiraba a la basura el diario de Ryddle. El caso es que aunque sabía que el diario estaba en blanco, pasaba las páginas atrás y adelante, concentrado en ellas, como si contaran una historia que quisiera acabar de leer. Y, aunque estaba seguro de no haber oído antes el nombre de T.M. Ryddle, le parecía que le decía algo, como si se tratara de un amigo olvidado de la más remota infancia. Pero era absurdo: no había tenido amigos antes de llegar a Hogwarts, Dudley se había encargado de eso. Sin embargo, Harry estaba determinado a averiguar algo más sobre Ryddle, así que al día siguiente, en el recreo, se dirigió a la sala de trofeos para examinar el premio especial de Ryddle, acompañado por una Hermione rebosante de interés y un Ron muy reticente, que les decía que había visto el premio lo suficiente para recordarlo toda la vida.

La placa de oro bruñido de Ryddle estaba guardada en un armario esquinero. No decía nada de por qué se lo habían concedido.

—Menos mal —dijo Ron—, porque si lo dijera, la placa sería más grande, y en el día de hoy aún no habría acabado de sacarle brillo.

Sin embargo, encontraron el nombre de Ryddle en una vieja Medalla al Mérito Mágico y en una lista de antiguos alumnos que habían recibido el Premio Anual.

—Me recuerda a Percy —dijo Ron, arrugando con disgusto la nariz—: prefecto, Premio Anual..., supongo que sería el primero de la clase.

—Lo dices como si fuera vergonzoso —señaló Hermione, algo herida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El sol había vuelto a brillar débilmente sobre Hogwarts. Dentro del castillo, la gente parecía más optimista. No había vuelto a haber ataques después del cometido contra Kiku, Feliciano y Nick Casi Decapitado, y a la señora Pomfrey le encantó anunciar que las mandrágoras se estaban volviendo taciturnas y reservadas, lo que quería decir que rápidamente dejarían atrás la infancia. Una tarde, Noruega oyó que la señora Pomfrey decía a Filch amablemente:

—Cuando se les haya ido el acné, estarán listas para volver a ser trasplantadas. Y entonces, las cortaremos y las coceremos inmediatamente. Dentro de poco tendrá a la Señora Norris con usted otra vez.

Los países y el trío dorado pensaban que tal vez el heredero de Slytherin se había acobardado. Cada vez debía de resultar más arriesgado abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, con el colegio tan alerta y todo el mundo tan receloso. Tal vez el monstruo, fuera lo que fuera, se disponía a hibernar durante otros cincuenta años.

Ernie Macmillan, de Hufflepuff, no era tan optimista. Seguía convencido de que Harry era el culpable y que se había delatado en el club de duelo. Peeves no era precisamente una ayuda, pues iba por los abarrotados corredores saltando y cantando: "¡Oh, Potter, eres un zote, estás podrido...!", pero ahora además interpretando un baile al ritmo de la canción. México había intentado en incontables ocasiones que se callara, pero sólo lo lograba por unos cuantos días.

Gilderoy Lockhart estaba convencido de que era él quien había puesto freno a los ataques. China le oyó exponerlo así ante la profesora McGonagall mientras los de Gryffindor marchaban en hilera hacia la clase de Transfiguración.

—No creo que volvamos a tener problemas, Minerva —dijo, guiñando un ojo y dándose golpecitos en la nariz con el dedo, con aire de experto—. Creo que esta vez la cámara ha quedado bien cerrada. Los culpables se han dado cuenta de que en cualquier momento yo podía atraparlos y han sido lo bastante sensatos para detenerse ahora, antes de que cayera sobre ellos. Lo que ahora necesita el colegio es una inyección de moral, ¡para barrer los recuerdos del trimestre anterior! No te digo nada más, pero creo que sé qué es exactamente lo que...

La idea que tenía Lockhart de una inyección de moral se hizo patente durante el desayuno del día 14 de febrero. Harry no había dormido mucho a causa del entrenamiento de quidditch de la noche anterior y llegó al Gran Comedor corriendo, algo retrasado. Pensó, por un momento, que se había equivocado de puerta.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de flores grandes de un rosa chillón. Y, aún peor, del techo de color azul pálido caían confetis en forma de corazones. Harry se fue a la mesa de Gryffindor, en la que estaban Ron, al igual que Alfred, Mikke y Antonio, con aire asqueado; Hermione y Elizabeta, que se reían tontamente, el único que no parecía afectado era Yao que tomaba té con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué ocurre? —les preguntó Harry, sentándose y quitándose de encima el confeti. Ron, que parecía estar demasiado enojado para hablar, señaló la mesa de los profesores. Lockhart, que llevaba una túnica de un vivo color rosa que combinaba con la decoración, reclamaba silencio con las manos. Los profesores que tenía a ambos lados lo miraban estupefactos. Desde su asiento, Harry pudo ver a la profesora McGonagall con un tic en la mejilla. Snape tenía el mismo aspecto que si se hubiera bebido un gran vaso de crecehuesos. Inglaterra estaba en iguales condiciones que el profesor de pociones y miraba con aires asesinos a la mesa de Slytherin donde Francia estaba repartiendo besos a diestra y siniestra.

—¡Feliz día de San Valentín! —gritó Lockhart—. ¡Y quiero también dar las gracias a las cuarenta y seis personas que me han enviado tarjetas! Sí, me he tomado la libertad de preparar esta pequeña sorpresa para todos ustedes... ¡y no acaba aquí la cosa!

Lockhart dio una palmada, y por la puerta del vestíbulo entraron una docena de enanos de aspecto hosco. Pero no enanos así, tal cual; Lockbart les había puesto alas doradas y además llevaban arpas.

—¡Mis amorosos Cupidos portadores de tarjetas! —rió Lockhart—. ¡Durante todo el día de hoy recorrerán el colegio ofreciéndoos felicitaciones de San Valentín! ¡Y la diversión no acaba aquí! Estoy seguro de que mis colegas querrán compartir el espíritu de este día. ¿Por qué no piden al profesor Snape que les enseñe a preparar un filtro amoroso? ¡Aunque el profesor Flitwick, el muy pícaro, sabe más sobre encantamientos de ese tipo que ningún otro mago que haya conocido!

El profesor Flitwick se tapó la cara con las manos. Snape parecía dispuesto a envenenar a la primera persona que se atreviera a pedirle un filtro amoroso.

—Por favor, Hermione, dime que no has sido una de las cuarenta y seis —le dijo Ron, cuando abandonaban el Gran Comedor para acudir a la primera clase. Pero a Hermione de repente le entró la urgencia de buscar el horario en la bolsa, y no respondió.

Los enanos se pasaron el día interrumpiendo las clases para repartir tarjetas, ante la irritación de los profesores, y al final de la tarde, cuando los de Gryffindor subían hacia el aula de Encantamientos, uno de ellos alcanzó a Harry.

—¡Eh, tú! ¡Harry Potter! —gritó un enano de aspecto particularmente malhumorado, abriéndose camino a codazos para llegar a donde estaba Harry. Ruborizándose al pensar que le iba a ofrecer una felicitación de San Valentín delante de una fila de alumnos de primero, Harry intentó escabullirse. El enano, sin embargo, se abrió camino a base de patadas en las espinillas y lo alcanzó antes de que diera dos pasos.

—Tengo un mensaje musical para entregar a Harry Potter en persona —dijo, rasgando el arpa de manera pavorosa.

—¡Aquí no! —dijo Harry enfadado, tratando de escapar.

—¡Párate! —gruñó el enano, aferrando a Harry por la bolsa para detenerlo.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Harry, tirando fuerte.

Tanto tiraron que la bolsa se partió en dos. Los libros, la varita mágica, el pergamino y la pluma se desparramaron por el suelo, y la botellita de tinta se rompió encima de todas las demás cosas. Harry intentó recogerlo todo antes de que el enano comenzara a cantar ocasionando un atasco en el corredor.

—¿Qué pasa ahí? —Era la voz fría de Draco Malfoy, que hablaba arrastrando las palabras. Harry intentó febrilmente meterlo todo en la bolsa rota, desesperado por alejarse antes de que Malfoy pudiera oír su felicitación musical de San Valentín.

—¿Por qué toda esta conmoción? —dijo otra voz familiar, la de Percy Weasley, que se acercaba. A la desesperada, Harry intentó escapar corriendo, pero el enano se le echó a las rodillas y lo derribó.

—Bien —dijo, sentándose sobre los tobillos de Harry—, ésta es tu canción de San Valentín:

_Tiene los ojos verdes como una iguana coja_

_y el pelo negro como tarántula bofa._

_Quisiera que fuera mío, porque se me antoja._

Harry habría dado todo el oro de Gringotts por desvanecerse en aquel momento. Intentando reírse con todos los demás, se levantó, con los pies entumecidos por el peso del enano, mientras Percy Weasley hacía lo que podía para dispersar al montón de estudiantes, algunos de los cuales estaban llorando de risa.

—¡Fuera de aquí, fuera! La campana ha sonado hace cinco minutos, a clase todos ahora mismo —decía, empujando a algunos de los más pequeños—. Tú también, Malfoy.

Harry vio que Malfoy se agachaba y tomaba algo, y con una mirada burlona se lo enseñaba a Crabbe y Goyle. Harry comprendió que lo que había recogido era el diario de Ryddle.

—¡Devuélveme eso! —le dijo Harry en voz baja.

—¿Qué habrá escrito aquí Potter? —dijo Malfoy, que obviamente no había visto la fecha en la cubierta y pensaba que era el diario del propio Harry. Los espectadores se quedaron en silencio. Ginny miraba alternativamente a Harry y al diario, aterrorizada.

—Devuélvelo, Malfoy —dijo Percy con severidad.

—Cuando le haya echado un vistazo —respondio Malfoy, burlándose de Harry.

—Como prefecto del colegio...

Pero Iván le quitó el libro de las manos y se lo regresó a Harry, dándole una mirada enigmática a Draco que lo hizo retroceder un paso. Rusia estaba de pésimo humor pues José ya había recibido varias cartas de San Valentín y no sólo de Alfred y Natasha, también de algunas alumnas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inglaterra estuvo de mal humor todo el día, había recibido algunas canciones de San Valentín demasiado vergonzosas (sin mencionar pervertidas), y ya se imaginaba quien era el responsable. Entró a su habitación, dando un portazo. De pronto, todo su enojo se esfumó; había un camino de pétalos de rosas que llevaban hasta la cama. Velas aromáticas en puntos estratégicos y una música sube de violín ayudaban a darle un ambiente romántico al lugar.

—Bienvenue dans notre nid d'amour, l'Angleterre —dijo Francia quien estaba acostado en la cama, únicamente cubierto por pétalos de rosas.

—What the hell does that mean, you bastard? —le gritó enfurecido y confundido.

—¿No es obvio? He preparado todo esto para celebrar.

Inglaterra iba a protestar, pero Francia, con la agilidad de un gato atrapó los labios de Arthur, sumergiéndose en un tierno beso. La mente de Inglaterra se volvió en blanco y sus rodillas se aflojaron mientras sus lenguas bailaban.

—Je t'aime… —Francis susurró, envolviendo ambos brazos alrededor del fuerte cuello de Inglaterra.

—Francia…

—Ah…Arthur… —Entrelazados juntos, los dos ellos colapsaron en la cama. Francia se dedicó a arrancar las ropas del inglés, dejándolo en igual condición que él.

— Quiero hacerte el amour, mon chery —le dijo al oído antes de lamer el lóbulo como si se tratase de un delicioso dulce, y para él lo era.

—Francis…—sonrió al deseo del francés, olvidándose por completo del _tabú_ que sentía por la diferencia de edades. Estaba necesitado de su amante, lo necesitaba dentro de él.

—Te haré ver las estrellas —dijo Francia, lloviendo besos en todas partes del cuerpo de Inglaterra. Bañaba los pezones de su amante que estaban erectos por las ardientes caricias, mientras su mano buscaba entre las piernas de Inglaterra por el pequeño botón de su ano.

—Eres tan estrecho —dijo acariciando a Arthur de esa manera, por primera vez desde que inició todo el asunto del colegio.

—Ahhh… —gritó Inglaterra. La sensación palpitaba a través de él mientras Francia, ligeramente tocaba alrededor de su abertura.

Sabiendo cuan presuntuoso se veía, sus caderas se sacudieron y su dolorosamente erecto miembro tembló. No le importaba cuanto doliera quería que Francia lo tomara fuerte, inmediatamente. Francis sonrió con toque seductor

—Ha pasado tiempo, ¿no? Si continúas tentándome así, no seré capaz de contenerme, mon petit.

—Cállate y hazlo de una vez, antes de que me arrepienta —le dijo Arthur desesperado y excitado.

—Déjame prepararte un poquito más, para que no te duela —dijo Francia apenas capaz de contenerse asimismo, pero reacio a infligir la mínima cantidad de daño a la pequeña delicada abertura de Inglaterra.

Extendió a Arthur y presionó las dos rodillas a su pecho desnudo a su disposición. Luego, se agachó y besó la entrada. Inglaterra chilló, shock y placer se mezclaba en su voz.

—¡No lo hagas! ¡No está limpio! —gritó, presa de la excitación.

—Por supuesto que lo está. Incluso adentro, eres el más sutil tono rosa. —Arthur gimió mientras la caliente lengua del francés lo acariciaba. Arqueó la espalda y se sostuvo de las sábanas cuando la punta de ella excavaba adentro.

—Ah…ha…por favor…me voy a venir —suplicó. Francia simplemente insertó un dedo dentro de la humedad como para confirmar que estaba listo. Luego separó las piernas de Inglaterra y lo penetró, embistiéndolo cada vez más rápido, mas profundo, a medida que los gemidos de ambos iban en aumento, hasta derramarse; Francis en el interior de Arthur y éste entre ambos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al siguiente día; Harry, les contó a los países, a Ron y a Hermione, lo que Tom le había dicho a través del diario. El trió dorado siempre habían sabido que Hagrid sentía una desgraciada afición por las criaturas grandes y monstruosas. Durante el curso anterior en Hogwarts había intentado criar un dragón en su pequeña cabaña de madera, y pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran olvidar al perro gigante de tres cabezas al que había puesto por nombre Fluffy.

Harry estaba seguro de que si, de niño, Hagrid se enteró de que había un monstruo oculto en algún lugar del castillo, hizo lo imposible por echarle un vistazo. Seguro que le parecía inhumano haber tenido encerrado al monstruo tanto tiempo y debía de pensar que el pobre tenía derecho a estirar un poco sus numerosas piernas. Podía imaginarse perfectamente a Hagrid, con trece años, intentando ponerle un collar y una correa. Pero también estaba seguro de que él nunca había tenido intención de matar a nadie.

Harry casi habría preferido no haber averiguado el funcionamiento del diario de Ryddle. Los países, Ron y Hermione le pedían constantemente que les contase una y otra vez todo lo que había visto, hasta que se cansaba de tanto hablar y de las largas conversaciones que seguían a su relato y que no conducían a ninguna parte.

—A lo mejor Ryddle se equivocó de culpable —decía Finlandia—. Tal vez el que atacaba a la gente era otro monstruo...

—¿Cuántos monstruos crees que puede albergar este castillo? —le preguntó Ron, aburrido.

—Ya sabíamos que a Hagrid lo habían expulsado —dijo Harry, apenado—. Y supongo que entonces los ataques cesaron. Si no hubiera sido así, a Ryddle no le habrían dado ningún premio.

México se cruzó de brazos. Algo no le cuadraba ni a él, ni a la mayoría de los países que se encontraban ahí reunidos.

—Pero ¿por qué tuvo que delatar a Hagrid, aru? —cuestionó China, tan confundido como el resto.

—El monstruo había matado a una persona, Yao —contestó Hermione con seriedad.

—Y Ryddle habría tenido que volver al orfanato muggle si hubieran cerrado Hogwarts —dijo Harry—. No lo culpo por querer quedarse aquí.

—¡He is a hero! —chilló Alfred.

Ron se mordió un labio y luego vaciló al decir:

—Tú te encontraste a Hagrid en el callejón Knockturn, ¿verdad, Harry? —él asintió con la cabeza.

—Dijo que había ido a comprar un repelente contra las babosas carnívoras —dijo Harry.

Se quedaron en silencio. Tras una pausa prolongada, Elizabeta tuvo una idea elemental.

—¿Por qué no vamos y le preguntamos a Hagrid?

—Claro~ —dijo Prusia—. Hola, Hagrid, dinos, ¿has estado últimamente dejando en libertad por el castillo a una cosa furiosa, peluda y nada awesome?

Al final, decidieron no decir nada a Hagrid si no había otro ataque, y como los días se sucedieron sin siquiera un susurro de la voz que no salía de ningún sitio, albergaban la esperanza de no tener que hablar con él sobre el motivo de su expulsión.

Ya habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde el ataque a Kiku, Feliciano y a Nick Casi Decapitado, y parecía que todo el mundo creía que el agresor, quienquiera que fuese, se había retirado, afortunadamente.

México por fin había logrado que Peeves dejara su canción ¡Oh, Potter, eres un zote! Ron estaba cada vez más nervioso pues aún José no había dado señales de vengarse y justo cuando creía que estaba a salvo, alguno de los del bad trio le recordaba que él no olvida; ¡ya no podía con esa tortura!

Ernie Macmillan, un día, en la clase de Herbología, le pidió cortésmente a Harry que le pasara un cubo de hongos saltarines, y en marzo algunas mandrágoras montaron una escandalosa fiesta en el Invernadero 3. Esto puso muy contenta a la profesora Sprout.

—En cuanto empiecen a querer cambiarse unas a las macetas de otras, sabremos que han alcanzado la madurez —dijo a Inglaterra—. Entonces podremos revivir a esos pobrecillos de la enfermería.

Durante las vacaciones de Semana Santa, los de segundo tuvieron algo nuevo en que pensar. Había llegado el momento de elegir optativas para el curso siguiente, decisión que al menos Hermione, Austria, Elizabeth y Yao se tomaron muy en serio.

—Podría afectar a todo nuestro futuro —dijo Hermione a sus amigos, mientras repasaban minuciosamente la lista de las nuevas materias, señalándolas.

—Lo único que quiero es no tener Pociones —dijo Harry. La mayoría de los países asintieron con la cabeza, de acuerdo con lo dicho.

—Imposible —dijo Ron con tristeza—. Seguiremos con todas las materias que tenemos ahora. Si no, yo me libraría de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—¡Pero si ésa es muy importante! —dijo Hermione, sorprendida.

—No tal como la imparte Lockhart —repuso Ron—. Lo único que me ha enseñado es que no hay que dejar una jaula con duendecillos cerca de un chaneque.

Dean Thomas, que, como Harry, se había criado con muggles, terminó cerrando los ojos y apuntando a la lista con la varita mágica, y escogió las materias que había tocado al azar. Hermione no siguió el consejo de nadie y las escogió todas, al igual que China, los países de Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, más por curiosidad, que por otra cosa.

Harry y los otros países estaban indecisos. Pero alguien los ayudó: Percy Weasley se desvivía por hacerles partícipe de su experiencia.

—Depende de adónde quieran llegar —les dijo—. Nunca es demasiado pronto para pensar en el futuro, así que yo les recomendaría Adivinación. La gente dice que los estudios muggles son la salida más fácil, pero personalmente creo que los magos deberíamos tener completos conocimientos de la comunidad no mágica, especialmente si queremos trabajar en estrecho contacto con ellos. Miren a mi padre, tiene que tratar todo el tiempo con muggles. A mi hermano Charlie siempre le gustó el trabajo al aire libre, así que escogió Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Escojan aquello para lo que valgan.

Los países de Gryffindor terminaron eligiendo las mismas optativas que Harry Ron, pensando que si eran muy malos en ellas, al menos contarían con alguien que podría ayudarles.

A la semana; Ron caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos rumbo al Gran Comedor, cuando se topó con el ave de José: Donaji.

—Hola Ron —el pelirrojo soltó un tremendo grito; detrás de él estaba México sonriéndole con cierta malicia.

—Yo… ¡Ya estoy arto! —dijo desesperado —¡Ya no puedo con esta tortura!, por favor, si me vas a hacer algo, hazlo ahora —le suplicó arrodillándose. No había dormido bien, ni tampoco comido apropiadamente, pensando en cuando José lo atacaría.

—Ya lo hice —le respondió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su quetzal. Ron levantó la cabeza, no comprendiendo lo que decía.

—Has pasado todos estos meses _con el Jesús en la boca*_ —explicó con inocencia —, pus, esa tortura es mi venganza —finalizó alejándose, dejando a Ron mas blanco que el papel.

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Alfred le quitó sus galletas y jugo**: Bueno, esto lo saque de unos amigos, que así se conocieron XD Yuki le quitaba las galletas y los jugos a Pollo y hasta ahora, Pollo lo sigue soportando nnU (Llevan más de diez años de amistad).

**Con el Jesús en la boca: **Estar muy preocupado.

XD ¿Qué les pareció la venganza de México?


	17. Capítulo 17 Bosque prohibido

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, FranxUk, PruxAus, EspxRoma, UkxFran, y HarryxDraco insinuación de AmexMex y SnapexUk

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error mágico**

**Capítulo 17.- Bosque prohibido**

A Gryffindor le tocaba jugar el siguiente partido de quidditch contra Hufflepuff. Wood los torturaba con entrenamientos en equipo cada noche después de cenar, de forma que Harry no tenía tiempo para nada más que para el quidditch y para hacer los deberes. Sin embargo, los entrenamientos iban mejor, y la noche anterior al partido del sábado se fue a la cama pensando que Gryffindor nunca había tenido más posibilidades de ganar la copa.

Pero su alegría no duró mucho. Al final de las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio se encontró con Neville Longbottom, que lo miraba desesperado.

—Harry, no sé quién lo hizo. Yo me lo encontré...

Mirando a Harry aterrorizado, Neville abrió la puerta. El contenido del baúl de Harry estaba esparcido por todas partes. Su capa en el suelo. Le habían levantado las sábanas y las mantas de la cama, y sacado el cajón de la mesita y el contenido estaba desparramado sobre el colchón.

Harry fue hacia la cama, pisando algunas páginas sueltas de_ Recorridos con los trols_. No podía creer lo que había sucedido.

En el momento en que Neville y él hacían la cama, entraron Ron, Alfred y Antonio.

El rubio gritó:

—¿Qué ha sucedido, Harry?

—No tengo ni idea —contestó. Ron examinaba la túnica de Harry. Habían dado la vuelta a todos los bolsillos.

—Alguien ha estado buscando algo —dijo Ron—. ¿Qué te falta?

Harry empezó a recoger sus cosas y a dejarlas en el baúl. Hasta que hubo separado el último libro de Lockhart, se dio cuenta de qué era lo que faltaba.

—Se han llevado el diario de Ryddle —dijo a Ron en voz baja.

—¿Qué?

Harry señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta del dormitorio, Ron y los dos países lo siguieron. Bajaron corriendo hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, que estaba medio vacía, y encontraron a Hermione, sentada, leyendo un libro, Dinamarca, China y Hungría hablaban animadamente entre ellos.

—Pero... sólo puede haber sido alguien de Gryffindor. Nadie más conoce la contraseña —comentó Hermione.

—En efecto —confirmó Harry.

—¿Significa que alguien aquí es el verdadero heredero, aru? —cuestionó Yao. Todos se miraron los unos a las otras. ¿Eso era posible?

Despertaron al día siguiente con un sol intenso y una brisa ligera y refrescante.

—¡Perfectas condiciones para jugar al quidditch! —dijo Wood emocionado a los de la mesa de Gryffindor, llevando los platos con los huevos revueltos—. ¡Harry, levanta el ánimo, necesitas un buen desayuno!

Harry había estado observando la mesa abarrotada de Gryffindor, preguntándose si tendría frente al nuevo poseedor del diario de Ryddle. Hermione y Elizabeta trataban de convencerlo de que notificara el robo, pero a Harry no le gustaba la idea. Tendría que contar todo lo referente al diario a algún profesor, ¿y cuánta gente sabía por qué habían expulsado a Hagrid hacía cincuenta años? No quería ser él quien lo sacara de nuevo a la luz.

Al abandonar el Gran Comedor con Ron, Hermione y Antonio para ir a recoger su equipo de quidditch, otro motivo de preocupación se añadió a la creciente lista de Harry. Acababa de poner los pies en la escalera de mármol cuando oyó de nuevo aquella voz:

—_Matar esta vez... Déjame desgarrar... Despedazar..._

Harry dio un grito, y los tres se separaron de él asustados.

—¡La voz! —dijo Harry, mirando a un lado—. Acabo de oírla de nuevo, ¿ustedes no?

Ron, con los ojos muy abiertos, negó con la cabeza. Hermione, sin embargo, se llevó una mano a la frente.

—¡Harry, creo que acabo de comprender algo! ¡Tengo que ir a la biblioteca!

Y se fue corriendo por las escaleras.

—¿Qué habrá comprendido? —dijo Harry distraídamente, mirando alrededor, intentando averiguar de dónde podía provenir la voz.

—Tío, si lo supiéramos, creo que sería el mayor descubrimiento de la historia —respondió Antonio, negando con la cabeza.

—Pero ¿por qué habrá tenido que irse a la biblioteca?

—Porque eso es lo que Hermione hace siempre —contestó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros—. Cuando le entra alguna duda, ¡a la biblioteca!

Harry se quedó indeciso, intentando volver a captar la voz, pero los alumnos empezaron a salir del Gran Comedor hablando alto, hacia la puerta principal. Iban al campo de quidditch.

—Será mejor que te muevas —dijo Antonio—. Son casi las once... el partido.

Harry subió corriendo a la torre de Gryffindor, tomó su Nimbus 2.000 y se mezcló con la gente que se dirigía hacia el campo de juego.

Los equipos saltaron al campo de juego en medio del clamor del público. Oliver Wood despegó para hacer un vuelo de calentamiento alrededor de los postes, y la señora Hooch sacó las bolas. Los de Hufflepuff, que jugaban de color amarillo canario, se habían reunido para repasar la táctica en el último minuto. Harry acababa de montarse en la escoba cuando la profesora McGonagall llegó corriendo al campo, llevando consigo un megáfono.

—El partido acaba de ser suspendido —gritó por el megáfono, dirigiéndose al estadio abarrotado. Hubo gritos y silbidos. Oliver Wood, con aspecto desolado, aterrizó y fue corriendo a donde estaba la profesora McGonagall sin desmontar de la escoba.

—¡Pero profesora! —gritó—. Tenemos que jugar... la Copa... Gryffindor...

La profesora McGonagall no le hizo caso y continuó gritando por el megáfono:

—Todos los estudiantes tienen que volver a sus respectivas salas comunes, donde les informarán los jefes de sus casas. ¡Vayan lo más deprisa que puedan, por favor!

Luego bajó el megáfono e hizo una seña a Harry para que se acercara.

—Potter, creo que será mejor que vengas conmigo.

Preguntándose por qué sospecharía de él en aquella ocasión, Harry vio que Ron, Antonio, Alfred, Yao, Mikke y Elizabeta se separaban de la multitud descontenta y se unía a ellos corriendo para volver al castillo. Para sorpresa de Harry, la profesora McGonagall no se opuso.

—Sí, quizá sea mejor que ustedes también vengan.

Algunos de los estudiantes que había a su alrededor rezongaban por la suspensión del partido y otros parecían preocupados. Harry, Ron y los países de Gryffindor siguieron a la profesora McGonagall y, al llegar al castillo; en el camino se encontraron Prusia, Francia y Alemania, la profesora les hizo una señal para que también la siguieran. Subieron con ella la escalera de mármol. Pero esta vez no se dirigían a ningún despacho.

—Esto les resultará un poco sorprendente —dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz amable cuando se acercaban a la enfermería—. Ha habido otro ataque... un ataque doble.

A Harry le dio un brinco al corazón. La profesora McGonagall abrió la puerta y entraron en la enfermería.

La señora Pomfrey atendía a una muchacha que reconocieron inmediatamente.

—¡Hermione! —gimió Ron.

Hermione yacía completamente inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos y vidriosos.

—Los encontraron junto a la biblioteca —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Supongo que no pueden explicarlo. Esto estaba en el suelo, junto a ellos... —Levantó un pequeño espejo redondo.

Harry y Ron negaron con la cabeza, mirando a Hermione.

—Los acompañaré a la torre de sus respectivas casas —dijo con seriedad la profesora McGonagall—. De cualquier manera, tengo que hablar a los estudiantes.

—Profesora —habló Ludwig con seriedad —. Usted dijo que hubo un doble ataque, ¿Quién fue la otra persona?

La profesora suspiró, les hizo una señal para que la siguieran hasta el final de la enfermería, ahí había una cama cubierta por largas cortinas que corrió a un lado, descubriendo el cuerpo de un hombre rubio y ojos verdes con una expresión de sorpresa congelada en el rostro.

—¡Arthur! —chilló Francis. Elizabeta ahogó un pequeño grito, sollozando, inmediatamente fue abrazada por Gilbert quien, al igual que los demás, no podía creer lo que veía.

—Esto no es posible, aru… —dijo China. Arthur era un país, si Italia y Japón no habían sido petrificados, ¿Por qué él sí?, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—Todos los alumnos estarán de vuelta en sus respectivas salas comunes a las seis en punto de la tarde. Ningún alumno podrá dejar los dormitorios después de esa hora. Un profesor los acompañará siempre al aula. Ningún alumno podrá entrar en los servicios sin ir acompañado por un profesor. Se posponen todos los partidos y entrenamientos de quidditch. No habrá más actividades extraescolares.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor, que abarrotaban la sala común, escuchaban en silencio a la profesora McGonagall, quien al final enrolló el pergamino que había estado leyendo y dijo con la voz entrecortada por la impresión:

—No necesito añadir que rara vez me he sentido tan consternada. Es probable que se cierre el colegio si no se captura al agresor. Si alguno de ustedes sabe de alguien que pueda tener una pista, le ruego que lo diga.

La profesora salió por el agujero del retrato con cierta torpeza, e inmediatamente los alumnos de Gryffindor rompieron el silencio.

—Han caído dos de Gryffindor, sin contar a un fantasma, que también es de Gryffindor, y un de Hufflepuff —dijo Lee Jordan, el amigo de los gemelos Weasley, contando con los dedos—. ¿No se ha dado cuenta ningún profesor de que los de Slytherin parecen estar a salvo? ¿No es evidente que todo esto provenga de Slytherin? El heredero de Slytherin, el monstruo de Slytherin... ¿Por qué no expulsan a todos los de Slytherin? —preguntó con fiereza. Hubo alumnos que asintieron y se oyeron algunos aplausos aislados.

—¿Se olvidan que Kiku es de Slytherin y fue atacado, aru? —habló China, molesto.

—Seguramente el responsable es ese Slytherin que controla dementores y atacó a Honda sólo para despistar —comentó un chico de segundo —. Montoya seguramente está detrás de todo esto.

—José no es responsable —habló Antonio enojado, como pocas veces lo había estado —, él nunca le haría daño a nadie, en especial a un amigo.

La discusión no tardó en iniciar; los países defendían a capa y espada a sus compañeros de Slytherin, pero Harry sólo escuchaba a medias. No parecía poder olvidar la imagen de Hermione y del profesor Kirkland, inmóviles sobre la cama de la enfermería, como esculpidos en piedra. Y si no atrapaban pronto al culpable, él tendría que pasar el resto de su vida con los Dursley. Tom Ryddle había delatado a Hagrid ante la perspectiva del orfanato muggle si se cerraba el colegio. Harry entendía perfectamente cómo se habría sentido.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Ron a Harry al oído—. ¿Crees que sospechan de Hagrid?

—Tenemos que ir a hablar con él —dijo Harry, decidido—. No creo que esta vez sea él, pero si fue el que lo liberó la última vez, también sabrá llegar hasta la Cámara de los Secretos, y algo es algo.

—Pero McGonagall nos ha dicho que tenemos que permanecer en nuestras torres cuando no estemos en clase...

—Creo —dijo Harry, en voz todavía más baja— que ha llegado ya el momento de volver a sacar la vieja capa de mi padre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Francis no se había despegado ni un solo momento del lado de Arthur; sin importar cuanto lo regañaran o forzaran, él permanecía ahí, finalmente los profesores se cansaron de intentar.

—Debemos hacer algo para ayudarlo —dijo Antonio mirando al francés con pena; con él estaba Prusia y México —. No podemos dejarlo así.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? No sabemos quien atacó a Inglaterra y los demás —habló Gilbert, que extrañamente estaba serio.

Antonio lo meditó un poco; miró a su hijo. Tal vez, la amistad que José tenía con los elfos del castillo podría ayudarles a descubrir la verdad. Sin embargo, ellos no fueron de ayuda, pues no sabían nada del monstro de Slytherin.

Las cosas iban de mal en peor; ahora que Dumbledore no estaba, el miedo se había extendido más aún, y el sol que calentaba los muros del castillo parecía detenerse en las ventanas con parteluz.

Apenas se veía en el colegio un rostro que no expresara tensión y preocupación, y si sonaba alguna risa en los corredores, parecía estridente y antinatural, y enseguida era reprimida.

Había una persona, sin embargo, que parecía disfrutar plenamente de aquella atmósfera de terror y recelo. Draco Malfoy se pavoneaba por el colegio como si acabaran de darle el Premio Anual. Harry no comprendió por qué Malfoy se sentía tan a gusto hasta que, unos quince días después de que se hubieran ido Dumbledore y Hagrid, estando sentado detrás de él en clase de Pociones, le oyó regodearse de la situación ante José:

—Siempre pensé que mi padre sería el que echara a Dumbledore —dijo, sin preocuparse de hablar en voz baja—. Ya te dije que él opina que Dumbledore ha sido el peor director que ha tenido nunca el colegio. Quizá ahora tengamos un director decente, alguien que no quiera que se cierre la Cámara de los Secretos. McGonagall no durará mucho, sólo está de forma provisional...

Snape pasó al lado de Elizabeta sin hacer ningún comentario sobre el asiento y el caldero solitarios de Hermione.

—Señor —dijo Malfoy en voz alta—, señor, ¿por qué no solicita usted el puesto de director?

—Malfoy —dijo Snape, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír—. El profesor Dumbledore sólo ha sido suspendido de sus funciones por el consejo escolar. Me atrevería a decir que volverá a estar con nosotros muy pronto.

—Ya —dijo Malfoy, con una sonrisa de complicidad—. Espero que mi padre vote por usted, señor, si solicita el puesto. Le diré que usted es el mejor profesor del colegio, señor.

Algunos de los países sintieron ganas de vomitar por la demostración tan zalamera que estaba dando Draco, incluso José se estaba aburriendo de todo eso.

—Me sorprende que los _sangre sucia_ no hayan hecho ya su equipaje —prosiguió Malfoy—. Apuesto cinco galeones a que el próximo muere. Qué pena que no sea Granger...

La campana sonó al tiempo que José le daba un puntapié a Draco para que se callara y fue una suerte, porque al oír las últimas palabras, Ron había saltado del asiento para abalanzarse sobre Malfoy, aunque con el alboroto de recoger libros y bolsas, su intento pasó inadvertido para el profesor.

—Déjenme —protestó Ron cuando lo sujetaron entre Harry y Alfred—. No me preocupa, no necesito mi varita mágica, lo voy a matar con las manos...

—Dense prisa, debo llevarlos a Herbología —les gritó Snape, y salieron en doble hilera, con Harry, Ron y los países en la cola, el segundo intentando todavía liberarse. Sólo lo soltaron cuando Snape se quedó en la puerta del castillo y ellos continuaron por la huerta hacia los invernaderos.

La clase de Herbología resultó triste, porque había dos alumnos menos: Feliciano y Hermione.

La profesora Sprout los puso a todos a podar las higueras de Abisinia, que daban higos secos. Harry fue a tirar un brazado de tallos secos al montón del abono y se encontró de frente con Ernie Mcmillan. Ernie respiró hondo y dijo, muy formalmente:

—Sólo quiero que sepas, Harry, que lamento haber sospechado de ti. Sé que nunca atacarías a Hermione Granger y te quiero pedir disculpas por todo lo que dije. Ahora estamos en el mismo barco y... bueno...

Levanto la mano y Harry la estrechó. Ernie y su amiga Hannah se pusieron a trabajar en la misma higuera que Ron y Harry.

—Ese tal Draco Malfoy —dijo Ernie, mientras cortaba las ramas secas— parece que se ha puesto muy contento con todo esto, ¿verdad? ¿Saben?, creo que él podría ser el heredero de Slytherin.

—Esto demuestra que eres inteligente, Ernie —dijo Ron, que no parecía haber perdonado al chico tan fácilmente como Harry.

—¿Crees que es Malfoy, Harry? —preguntó Ernie.

—No —respondió Harry con tal firmeza que Ernie y Hannah se lo quedaron mirando. Un instante después, Harry vio algo y lo señaló dándole a Ron en la mano con sus tijeras de podar.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué estás...?

Harry señaló al suelo, a un metro de distancia. Varias arañas grandes correteaban por la tierra.

—¡Anda! —dijo Ron, intentando, sin éxito, hacer como que se alegraba—. Pero no podemos seguirlas ahora...

Ernie y Hannah escuchaban llenos de curiosidad. Harry contempló a las arañas que se alejaban.

—Parece que se dirigen al bosque prohibido...

Y a Ron aquello aún le hizo menos gracia.

Al acabar la clase, el profesor Snape acompañó a los alumnos al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry, Ron y España (quien había escuchado lo que hablaban en la clase), se rezagaron un poco para hablar sin que los oyeran.

—Tenemos que recurrir otra vez a la capa para hacernos invisibles —dijo Harry a los dos—. Podemos llevar con nosotros a Fang. Hagrid lo lleva con él al bosque, así que podría sernos de ayuda.

—De acuerdo —dijo Ron, que movía su varita mágica nerviosamente entre los dedos—. Pero... ¿no hay... no hay hombres lobo en el bosque? —añadió, mientras ocupaban sus puestos habituales al final del aula de Lockhart.

Prefiriendo no responder a aquella pregunta, Harry dijo:

—También hay allí cosas buenas. Los centauros son buenos, y los unicornios también.

—Ni piensen que irán solos tíos. El Bad Cuarteto tiene asuntos pendientes con el bichejo y va a saber de lo que Antonio Fernández Carriedo es capaz.

Ni Ron ni ninguno de los países no habían estado nunca en el bosque prohibido. Harry había penetrado en él en una ocasión, y deseaba no tener que volver a hacerlo.

Lockhart entró en el aula dando un salto, y la clase lo miró extrañada. Todos los demás profesores del colegio parecían más serios de lo habitual –especial mente por el ataque a uno de ellos –, pero Lockhart estaba tan alegre como siempre.

—¡Vamos ya! —exclamó, sonriéndoles a todos—, ¿por qué ponen esas caras tan largas?

Los alumnos intercambiaron miradas de exasperación, pero no contestó nadie.

—Profe, no es por nada, pero si no la controla, no la fume —comentó José cruzándose de brazos —, ¿o es que está _pedo_? —el profesor lo miró confundido para luego ignorarlo completamente.

—¿Es que no comprenden… —les decía Lockhart, hablándoles muy despacio, como si fueran tontos— que el peligro ya ha pasado? Se han llevado al culpable.

—¿A quién dice? —preguntó Alfred en voz alta.

—Mi querido muchacho, el ministro de Magia no se habría llevado a Hagrid si no hubiera estado completamente seguro de que era el culpable —dijo Lockhart, en el tono que emplearía cualquiera para explicar que uno y uno son dos.

—Eso no prueba nada, aru —dijo Yao, alzando la voz más que Alfred.

—Me atrevería a suponer que sé más sobre el arresto de Hagrid que usted, señor Wang —dijo Lockhart empleando un tono de satisfacción.

Ron comenzó a decir que él no era de la misma opinión, pero se paró en mitad de la frase cuando Harry le dio una patada por debajo del pupitre.

—Nosotros no estábamos allí, ¿recuerdas? —le susurró Harry.

Pero la desagradable alegría de Lockhart, las sospechas que siempre había tenido de que Hagrid no era bueno, su confianza en que todo el asunto ya había tocado a su fin, irritaron tanto a Harry, que sintió deseos de darle una lección. Pero en lugar de eso, se conformó con garabatearle a Ron una nota:

"_Lo haremos esta noche._"

Ron leyó el mensaje, tragó saliva con esfuerzo y miró a su lado, al asiento habitualmente ocupado por Hermione. Entonces parecieron disiparse sus dudas, y asintió con la cabeza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

México y Rusia decidieron ir a su "lugar especial", a pesar del peligro latente. Ambos se necesitaban más allá de simples carisias furtivas y besos que les quitaban el aliento.

Tuvieron que esperar unas cuantas horas hasta que todos se durmieron para escapar de su sala común.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos; incluso los profesores temían salir por el ataque a Inglaterra, ni los países estaban seguros en esos tiempos, pero su necesidad de explorar el cuerpo del otro era más fuerte que su sentido común.

Rusia se detuvo de golpe, ocasionando que el moreno chocara contra su espalda.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no puedes aguantar? —le preguntó José con voz seductora. Restregó su cuerpo contra la espalda del mayor de manera sugerente.

—¿México no lo escuchó? —el moreno parpadeó un par de veces. Agudizó el oído pero no captó nada, ¿Qué debería oír? No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo por la respuesta, un siseo resonó en el pasillo, a espaldas de México.

José intentó dar la vuelta, pero los fuertes brazos de Iván se lo impidieron, obligándolo a hundir su rostro en el amplio pecho.

—¿Vanya? —eran pocas las veces en las que el mexicano lo llamaba de esa manera, como eran contadas las veces que el moreno sentía miedo.

—Cierra los ojos. México debe prometerle a Rusia que pase lo que pase no abrirá los ojos ni se moverá, da —José estaba confundido por la petición, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo que su amante le pedía.

El ruido se hizo más intenso; a lo lejos, Iván pudo distinguir algo extraño, como un tronco que se movía de forma extraña; intensificó más el abrazo en el que tenía atrapado a José. Unos intensos y enormes ojos se posaron sobre él.

El castillo entero se despertó a causa de un desgarrador grito. El primero en llegar al origen, fue Snape quien se encontró con una escena bastante desoladora. México estaba en el suelo, aferrado a las ropas de Rusia, llorando desconsolado; Iván estaba petrificado.

Llevaron a Iván a la enfermería; aunque José no tuvo tanta suerte como Francis, pues Snape lo regresó a Slytherin e incluso, él mismo lo escoltó hasta su habitación.

—Señor Oxenstierna, lo hago responsable del Señor Montoya —finalizó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Suecia miró preocupado al mexicano quien se había acurrucado en la cama de Rusia, en posición fetal; ya no lloraba, ni siquiera se movía.

—México, ¿te encuentras bien? —no recibió respuesta. José ni siquiera parpadeaba; sus ojos estaban vacíos, carentes de brillo y de vida.

Al día siguiente, ya todos en el colegio hablaban del tema; algunos veían a José con lástima, otros más, creían que no había duda de que era el heredero de Slytherin, ¿de qué otra forma pudo haber salido ileso?

—Él va a estar bien —le aseguró Draco, tratando de reconfortar a México quien actuaba casi como un zombi. Estaban en el Gran Comedor; el plato de José estaba intacto; no había dormido, no tenía sueño y mucho menos hambre, todo a causa del remordimiento y la culpabilidad que sentía.

—José… —su cuerpo reaccionó por inercia; al voltear, fue recibido por un puño que se estrello contra su rostro, haciéndolo caer al suelo —. Tú, maldito mocoso, ¡es tu culpa que mi hermano este en tal estado! ¡Tú lo hiciste! —gritó Natasha, completamente fuera de sí. Sacó un cuchillo que ocultaba en su pierna, con ayuda de un liguero y se lo clavó al moreno en el hombro; éste no hizo ningún sonido, lo que enfureció mas a Bielorrusia; lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas.

México sólo desvió la mirada, sin hacer intento por defenderse, no sentía los golpes de Natasha, pero sus palabras si lograron herirlo. Las lágrimas ya recorrían su rostro. Fueron necesarios tres profesores y un _Desmaius_ para contenerla; inmediatamente llevaron a José a la enfermería, pues el cuchillo aun permanecía incrustado en su hombro, además de algunas heridas menores.

—Es mejor que se quede aquí por el resto del día —dijo la señora Pomfrey. La profesora McGonagall creyó que era lo mejor, no sólo por las lesiones del moreno, que quedarían sanadas en pocos minutos; ella también se había percatado de la profunda tristeza de José, quien verdaderamente parecía estar muerto en vida.

Bastó con unos cuantos hechizos para cerrar y desinfectar las heridas de México. La señora Pomfrey se retiró al poco rato, lo que José aprovechó para acurrucarse al lado de Rusia.

—México —lo llamó Francia, pero el moreno no parecía escucharlo. Su mente parecía estar en otro mundo —. Sé por lo que estás pasando, pero no puedes derrumbarte —le dijo con voz suave, tratando de animarlo.

El francés tomó una silla cercana y se sentó al lado de la cama. Acarició los cabellos del moreno, tratando de reconfortarlo.

—Fue mi culpa… —dijo José finalmente, rompiendo en llanto; Francia lo atrajo en un abrazo. México era un país de fuerte espíritu, no era fácil romperlo, pero cuando eso pasaba…

Natasha fue confinada a su habitación, no la expulsarían, pues su tutor era Arthur y no tenía lugar a donde ir y hasta que no fuese curado, no podían enviarla a otro lugar.

Draco se acercó a Snape para pedirle permiso de ir a la enfermería y ver a José, pero el profesor se negó en rotundo; Alfred, Gilbert, Antonio, Harry, Ron y Mathew no tuvieron mejor suerte. Tendrían que esperar a que regresara a clases.

No tuvieron otra opción más que seguir a los profesores que lo escoltaron a sus respectivas clases.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—¡¿Estás demente? —le gritó Ron a España. Estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor, pues a esa hora les tocaba clases con Arthur.

España le había dicho que Gilbert, José y Francis debían acompañarlos, lo que no les parecía buena idea a los jóvenes magos, pues, los dos últimos no estaban en las mejores condiciones (principalmente el mexicano); el otro problema era que los tres pertenecían a Slytherin que se encontraba muy lejos de Gryffindor y por si fuera poco, la capa de Harry no era tan grande como para cubrirlos a todos.

—Ustedes no podrán solos —los regañó Hungría —. El Bad Cuarteto podría serles de mucha ayuda.

—¡Es el deber del héroe salvar el colegio! —exclamó Alfred —, ¡el héroe también va!

—Nosotros crearemos una distracción, si hace falta, aru —habló China con parsimonia.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes, Harry —lo interrumpió Dinamarca —. ¡Deja todo en manos del rey de los nórdicos! —finalizó guiñándole un ojo.

Harry no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero era cierto que no podían hacerlo solos, necesitaban ayuda, ¿y quién mejor que sus amigos extranjeros? No eran personas comunes, Alfred, por ejemplo, tenía una fuerza sobre humana que les podría ser de mucha utilidad.

—Bien, ¿pero cómo le diremos a Francis y José? A Gilbert lo veremos en clase de DCAO —España sonrió, diciendo que eso no era problema y que él se encargaría de eso.

—Ron, Alfred y tú, Harry, espérennos en la cabaña de Hagrid.

Slytherin y Ravenclaw tenían clase de Encantamientos; cada tanto, los países de ambas casas observaban los lugares vacíos de sus compañeros. Estaban preocupados, principalmente por Rusia, Francis y José (y por supuesto, por Arthur); las cosas se estaban complicando demasiado y ya muchos se estaban planteando el hacer caso a la sugerencia de Brasil: _tal vez, entre todos podrían romper el hechizo._

—Estarán bien —dijo Austria mientras se acomodaba los lentes —. Esos indecentes no se dejarán caer tan fácilmente.

—Cierto, kesese —quizás el más preocupado (aparte de España), era Prusia, pues el estado de José, a quien quería como a un sobrino, era tan lastimera que deseaba patearle el trasero al responsable de su sufrimiento.

A la hora del almuerzo y valiéndose de su _campo de invisibilidad_, Canadá entró a la enfermería. José estaba, aún en la cama de Rusia, una charola con comida estaba a su lado, intacta.

—Matthieu, ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Francia al tiempo que lo abrazaba —, si los profesores o la señora Pomfrey te ven, podrían castigarte.

—Yo… quería ver cómo estaban y… —bajó la mirada, apretando a Kumajiro un poco más contra su cuerpo.

—Yo me encuentro bien, mon petit, pero… —Francis miró a México que seguía en la misma posición de hace unas horas.

Canadá se acercó a su amigo. Dejó a Kumajiro en el suelo y obligó al mexicano a refugiarse entre sus brazos; le susurró palabras de aliento que sólo sirvieron para que José rompiera en llanto.

Un rato después; Snape entró en la enfermería, con esa sombría presencia; tomó a Francia y México del brazo, obligándolos a salir a la fuerza, sin reparar en la presencia de Canadá.

—¡Suélteme! —gritó José forcejeando, tratando por todos los medios zafarse del agarre del profesor, pero lo que en otros tiempos le sería fácil, ahora le era imposible, principalmente por la falta de sueño y falta de alimento —¡Quiero quedarme con Iván!

—¡Y yo con Arthur! —chilló Francia —¡Esto es un atropello!

—No me interesa lo que ustedes –mocosos malcriados –, piensen —habló Snape —. Regresarán a sus clases.

Snape los arrastró por el pasillo hasta la clase de pociones, que Slytherin tendría junto con Gryffindor. Los obligó a sentarse en sus lugares y los mantuvo vigilados todo el tiempo.

Cuando la clase terminó; España aprovechó para acercarse al resto del Bad Cuarteto y les dijo lo que Harry y ellos planeaban.

—Yo sólo quiero regresar con Iván —dijo José dándole la espalda, dispuesto a regresar a la enfermería, sin importar que tuviese que herirse él mismo para hacerlo.

—¿No deseas vengarte? —el mexicano se detuvo —Es posible que encontremos al que abrió la cámara y también al monstruo. Podrás hacerles pagar por lo que le hicieron a Rusia.

José miró a España; en esos momentos, sus ojos estaban de un intenso rojo y destilaban tanto odio como el ibérico no había visto en mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer? —se adelantó a preguntar el francés. España sonrió, feliz de que su amigo e su hijo hubiesen reaccionado.

—Kesesese, ¡El Bad Cuarteto vuelve a su awesome normalidad!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El Bad Cuarteto escapó del castillo con ayuda de los elfos sin ningún problema. Harry, Ron y Alfred aparecieron unas cuantas horas después. Fang, el perro de Hagrid estaba bastante entretenido por los mimos que José le daba, quien se le notaba mas recuperado.

Harry dejó la capa sobre la mesa de Hagrid. No la necesitarían en el bosque completamente oscuro.

—Vamos, Fang, vamos a dar una vuelta —le dijo Harry, dándole unas palmaditas en la pata, y Fang salió de la cabaña detrás de ellos, muy contento, fue corriendo hasta el bosque y levantó la pata al pie de un gran árbol. Harry sacó la varita, murmuró:

"¡Lumos!", y en su extremo apareció una lucecita diminuta, suficiente para permitirles buscar indicios de las arañas por el camino.

—Bien pensado —dijo Ron—. Yo haría lo mismo con la mía, pero ya sabes... seguramente estallaría o algo parecido...

Los países no tardaron en imitar a Harry, creando el mismo hechizo. Francia les señaló la hierba. Dos arañas solitarias huían de la luz de las varitas para protegerse en la sombras de los árboles.

—Después de ustedes —dijo Francia haciendo una caravana.

—¡El héroe debe ir primero! —gritó Alfred adentrándose en el bosque, seguido por Gilbert, Francis y Harry

—Bien —suspiró Ron, como resignándose a lo peor—. Estoy dispuesto.

Los últimos en avanzar fueron los dos hispanos.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —le preguntó España a México. Él sólo asintió con la cabeza; sus ojos seguían manteniendo el color de la sangre que bajo la luz de la barita, le daban un aspecto fantasmal. México siguió a los otros, dejando atrás al castaño.

—_Sólo espero que no heredara del todo "eso" de Azteca._

De esta forma penetraron en el bosque, con Fang correteando a su lado, olfateando las hojas y las raíces de los árboles. A la luz de las varitas mágicas, siguieron la hilera ininterrumpida de arañas que circulaban por el camino. Caminaron unos veinte minutos, sin hablar, con el oído atento a otros ruidos que no fueran los de ramas al romperse o el susurro de las hojas. Más adelante, cuando el bosque se volvió tan espeso que ya no se veían las estrellas del cielo y la única luz existente era la que ellos creaban, vieron que las arañas se salían del camino.

Harry se detuvo y miró hacia donde se dirigían las arañas, pero, aunque el círculo de luz de las varitas era grande, todo lo demás era oscuridad impenetrable. Nunca se había internado tanto en el bosque. Podía recordar vívidamente que Hagrid, una vez que había entrado con él, le advirtió que no se saliera del camino. Pero ahora Hagrid se hallaba a kilómetros de distancia, probablemente en una celda en Azkaban, y les había indicado que siguieran a las arañas.

Alfred notó en la mano el contacto de algo húmedo, soltando un pequeño grito, dio un salto hacia atrás y pisó a Gilbert en el pie, pero sólo había sido el hocico de Fang.

—¿Qué les parece? —preguntó Harry a los demás.

—_**Sigamos… esto no se acaba hasta que le saque el corazón a ése pendejo y se lo dé de comer a los buitres**_ —tanto Ron como Harry, tragaron grueso; la voz de José se escuchaba mas escabrosa en ese lugar y con esa oscuridad casi absoluta.

Siguieron a las arañas que se internaban en la espesura. No podían avanzar muy rápido, porque había troncos y raíces de árboles en su ruta, apenas visibles en la oscuridad. Harry notaba en la mano el cálido aliento de Fang. Tuvieron que detenerse más de una vez para que, en cuclillas, a la luz de las varitas, pudieran volver a encontrar el rastro de las arañas.

Caminaron durante una media hora por lo menos. Las túnicas se les enganchaban en las ramas bajas y en las zarzas. Al cabo de un rato notaron que el terreno descendía, aunque el bosque seguía igual de espeso.

De repente, Fang dejó escapar un ladrido potente, resonante, dándoles un susto tremendo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Alfred en voz alta, mirando en la oscuridad y agarrándose con fuerza al hombro de Francia.

—Algo se mueve por ahí —musitó Prusia con la seriedad que solía utilizar en el campo de batalla—. Escuchen... parece de gran tamaño.

Escucharon. A cierta distancia, a su derecha, aquella cosa de gran tamaño se abría camino entre los árboles quebrando las ramas a su paso.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Qué demonios es eso? —gritó América creyendo que podría tratarse de algún fantasma.

—¡Ah no! —exclamó Ron—, ¡ah no, no, no...!

—Cállense —los regañó España, desesperado, tapándole la boca a Ron mientras que Gilbert hacia lo mismo con Alfred—. Los oirá.

—¿Escucharon? —dijo Francia en un tono elevado y poco natural—. Yo sí lo he oído. ¡Fang!

La oscuridad parecía presionarles los ojos mientras aguardaban aterrorizados. Oyeron un extraño ruido sordo, y luego, silencio.

—¿Qué creen que está haciendo? —preguntó Harry

—Seguramente, se esté preparando para atacarnos… quizás piense que puede cazarnos —contestó México.

—¿Creen que nos escuchara? —susurró Harry.

—No sé...

No escucharon nada por un largo tiempo, por lo que decidieron continuar.

—Hemos perdido el rastro —dijo Harry—. Tendremos que buscarlo de nuevo.

Ron, Francis, Gilbert y Alfred no hablaron ni se movieron. Tenían los ojos clavados en un punto que se hallaba a unos tres metros del suelo, justo detrás de Harry y José. Estaban pálidos de terror.

Ni Harry ni México tuvieron tiempo de voltear. Se oyó un fuerte chasquido, y de repente sintieron que algo largo y peludo los agarraba por la cintura y levantaba en el aire, de cara al suelo. Mientras forcejeaban, aterrorizados, oyeron más chasquidos, y observaron que las piernas de los otros se despegaban del suelo, Fang había desaparecido por entre los negros árboles.

Harry levantó la cabeza como pudo, vio que la bestia que los sujetaba caminaba sobre seis patas inmensamente largas y peludas, y que encima de las dos delanteras que los aferraban, tenía unas pinzas también negras. Tras él podía oír a otros animales similares, que sin duda era el que había atrapado a los demás. Se encaminaban hacia el corazón del bosque. Harry pudo ver a Fang que forcejeaba intentando liberarse de otro monstruo, aullando con fuerza.

No supieron cuánto tiempo pasaron en las garras del animal, sólo que de repente hubo la suficiente claridad para ver que el suelo, antes cubierto de hojas, estaba infestado de arañas. Estaban en el borde de una vasta hondonada en la que los árboles habían sido talados y las estrellas brillaban iluminando el paisaje más terrorífico que se pudiesen imaginar.

Arañas. No arañas diminutas como aquellas a las que habían seguido por el camino de hojarasca, sino del tamaño de caballos, con ocho ojos y ocho patas negras, peludas y gigantescas. La fuerza de Alfred, que podría serles de utilidad, en esos momentos era inútil pues el americano estaba completamente paralizado a causa del terror y no era para menos.

La araña soltó a Harry y a José, y estos cayeron al suelo, metiendo a penas las manos. A su lado, con un ruido sordo, cayeron Ron, los otros países y Fang. El perro ya no aullaba; se quedó encogido y en silencio en el mismo punto en que había caído.

Del medio de la gran tela de araña salió, muy despacio, una araña del tamaño de un elefante pequeño. El negro de su cuerpo y sus piernas estaba manchado de gris, y los ocho ojos que tenía en su cabeza horrenda y llena de pinzas eran de un blanco lechoso. Era ciega.

—¡Aragog! —llamaba—, ¡Aragog!

—¿Qué hay? —dijo, chascando muy deprisa sus pinzas.

—Hombres —dijo la araña que había llevado a Harry y a José.

—¿Es Hagrid? —Aragog se acercó, moviendo vagamente sus múltiples ojos lechosos.

—Desconocidos —respondió la araña que había llevado a Alfred.

—Mátenlos —ordenó Aragog con fastidio—. Estaba durmiendo...

—¡Somos amigos de Hagrid! —gritó Harry. Sentía como si el corazón se le hubiera escapado del pecho y estuviera retumbando en su garganta. Aragog se detuvo.

—Hagrid nunca ha enviado hombres a nuestra hondonada —dijo despacio. Los países se tensaron; si iban a morir, lo iban a hacer peleando.

—Hagrid está metido en un grave problema —dijo Harry, respirando muy deprisa—. Por eso hemos venido nosotros.

—¿En un grave problema? —repitió la vieja araña, en un tono que a Harry le pareció de preocupación—. Pero ¿por qué los ha enviado?

Harry quiso levantarse, pero decidió no hacerlo; no creía que las piernas lo pudieran sostener. Así que habló desde el suelo, lo más tranquilamente que pudo.

—En el colegio piensan que Hagrid se ha metido en... en... algo con los estudiantes. Se lo han llevado a Azkaban.

Aragog chascó sus pinzas enojado, y el resto de las arañas de la hondonada hizo lo mismo: era como si aplaudiesen, sólo que los aplausos no solían aterrorizar.

—Pero aquello fue hace años —dijo Aragog con fastidio—. Hace un montón de años. Lo recuerdo bien. Por eso lo echaron del colegio. Creyeron que yo era el monstruo que vivía en lo que ellos llaman la Cámara de los Secretos. Creyeron que Hagrid había abierto la cámara y me había liberado.

—Y tú... ¿tú no saliste de la Cámara de los Secretos? —indagó Francis, notando un sudor frío en la frente.

—_**¿Eres la responsable de lo que está sucediendo en Hogwarts?**_ —México tenía un aura oscura a su alrededor.

—¡Yo! —dijo Aragog, chascando de enfado—. Yo no nací en el castillo. Vine de una tierra lejana. Un viajero me regaló a Hagrid cuando yo estaba en el huevo. Hagrid sólo era un niño, pero me cuidó, me escondió en un armario del castillo, me alimentó con sobras de la mesa. Hagrid es un gran amigo mío, y un gran hombre. Cuando me descubrieron y me culparon de la muerte de una muchacha, él me protegió. Desde entonces, he vivido siempre en el bosque, donde Hagrid aún viene a verme. Hasta me encontró una esposa, Mosag, y ya vein cómo ha crecido mi familia, gracias a la bondad de Hagrid...

Harry reunió todo el valor que le quedaba.

—¿Así que tú nunca... nunca atacaste a nadie?

—Nunca —dijo la vieja araña con voz ronca—. Mi instinto me habría empujado a ello, pero, por consideración a Hagrid, nunca hice daño a un ser humano. El cuerpo de la muchacha asesinada fue descubierto en los aseos. Yo nunca vi nada del castillo salvo el armario en que crecí. A nuestra especie le gusta la oscuridad y el silencio.

—Pero entonces... ¿sabes qué es lo que mató a la chica? —preguntó Gilbert—.

Porque, sea lo que sea, ha vuelto a atacar a la gente...

Los chasquidos y el ruido de muchas patas que se movían de enojo ahogaron sus palabras. Al mismo tiempo, grandes figuras negras parecían crecer a su alrededor.

—Lo que habita en el castillo —dijo Aragog— es una antigua criatura a la que las arañas tememos más que a ninguna otra cosa. Recuerdo bien que le rogué a Hagrid que me dejara marchar cuando me di cuenta de que la bestia rondaba por el castillo.

—¿Qué es? —dijo José enseguida. Las pinzas chascaron más fuerte. Parecía que las arañas se acercaban.

—¡No hablamos de eso! —dijo con furia Aragog—. ¡No lo nombramos! Ni siquiera a Hagrid le dije nunca el nombre de esa horrible criatura, aunque me preguntó varias veces.

Harry no quiso insistir, y menos con las arañas que se acercaban cada vez más por todos lados. Aragog parecía cansada de hablar. Iba retrocediendo despacio hacia su tela, pero las demás arañas seguían acercándose, poco a poco, a ellos.

—En ese caso, ya nos vamos —dijo Harry desesperadamente a Aragog, al oír los crujidos muy cerca.

—¿Irse? —dijo Aragog despacio—. Creo que no...

—Pero, pero...

—Mis hijos e hijas no hacen daño a Hagrid, ésa es mi orden. Pero no puedo negarles un poco de carne fresca cuando se nos pone delante voluntariamente. Adiós, amigos de Hagrid.

Miraron a todos lados. A muy poca distancia, mucho más alto que ellos, había un frente de arañas, como un muro macizo, chascando sus pinzas y con sus múltiples ojos brillando en las horribles cabezas negras.

El primero en atacar fue Prusia, seguido del resto del Bad Cuartero; Alfred comenzó a golpear a las arañas con su fuerza descomunal. No se iban a dejarse vencer tan fácil.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	18. La Cámara de los secretos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, FranxUk, PruxAus, EspxRoma, UkxFran, y HarryxDraco insinuación de AmexMex y SnapexUk

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error mágico**

**Capítulo 18.- La Cámara de los secretos**

—En ese caso, ya nos vamos —dijo Harry desesperadamente a Aragog, al oír los crujidos muy cerca.

—¿Irse? —dijo Aragog despacio—. Creo que no...

—¿Perdón? —cuestionó Prusia frunciendo el ceño; ninguna araña con esteroides le iba a decir lo que debía o no hacer.

—Mis hijos e hijas no hacen daño a Hagrid, ésa es mi orden. Pero no puedo negarles un poco de carne fresca cuando se nos pone delante voluntariamente. Adiós, amigos de Hagrid.

Miraron a todos lados. A muy poca distancia, mucho más alto que ellos, había un frente de arañas, como un muro macizo, chascando sus pinzas y con sus múltiples ojos brillando en las horribles cabezas negras.

El primero en atacar fue Prusia, seguido del resto del Bad Cuarteto; Alfred comenzó a golpear a las arañas con su fuerza descomunal. No se iban a dejarse vencer tan fácil.

Eran demasiadas arañas para que pudiesen hacer algo; México sacó su varita y gritó: ¡_Lumos Solem_! Una potente luz se hizo presente, pero no fue suficiente para ahuyentar a todas, por lo que Harry lo imitó, después se les unió el Bad trío. El fulgor fue suficientemente fuerte para iluminar una gran sección del bosque, casi como si fuese un pequeño sol.

Corrieron entre las arboledas, de vez en cuando, lanzando Lumos Solem. Después de diez minutos huyendo, el bosque se aclaró y vieron de nuevo algunos trozos de cielo. Habían llegado al final del bosque.

Harry entró en la cabaña de Hagrid a recoger la capa invisible. Fang se había acurrucado en su cesta, temblando debajo de la manta. Cuando Harry volvió a salir, vio a Ron vomitando en el bancal de las calabazas, mientras que el Bad Cuarteto y Alfred trataban de recuperar el aliento.

—Seguir a las arañas —dijo Prusia tratando de recuperar el aliento—. ¡Nunca perdonaré a ése idiota lo que le hizo pasar a mi awesome persona! Estamos vivos de milagro.

—Apuesto a que no pensaba que Aragog pudiera hacer daño a sus amigos —dijo México con voz entrecortada por la falta de aire.

—¡Ése es exactamente el problema de Hagrid! —dijo Ron, golpeando la pared de la cabaña—. ¡Siempre se cree que los monstruos no son tan malos como parecen, y mira adónde lo ha llevado esa creencia: a una celda en Azkaban! —No podía dejar de temblar—. ¿Qué pretendía enviándonos allá? Me gustaría saber qué es lo que hemos averiguado.

—Que Hagrid no abrió nunca la Cámara de los Secretos —contestó Antonio ya recuperado —. Es inocente.

—Entonces estamos como en un principio —comentó Alfred extrañamente serio.

—Será mejor que regresemos al castillo —dijo José.

El Bad Cuarteto se despidió de Harry, Ron y Alfred, ellos regresarían a sus habitaciones por sus propios medios. Harry usó su capa para cubrir a los tres. Al aproximarse al castillo, Harry enderezó la capa para asegurarse de que no se les veían los pies, luego empujó despacio la puerta principal, para que no chirriara, sólo hasta dejarla entreabierta. Cruzaron con cuidado el vestíbulo y subieron la escalera de mármol, conteniendo la respiración al encontrarse con los centinelas que vigilaban los corredores.

Por fin llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde el fuego se había convertido en cenizas y unas pocas brasas. Al hallarse en lugar seguro, se desprendieron de la capa y ascendieron por la escalera circular hasta los dormitorios, se despidieron de Alfred y entraron al suyo.

Ron cayó en la cama sin preocuparse de desvestirse. Harry, por el contrario, no tenía mucho sueño. Se sentó en el borde del colchón, pensando en todo lo que había dicho Aragog.

La criatura que merodeaba por algún lugar del castillo, pensó, se parecía a Voldemort, incluso en el hecho de que otros monstruos no quisieran mencionar su nombre.

Harry subió las piernas a la cama y se reclinó contra las almohadas, contemplando la luna que destellaba para él a través de la ventana de la torre.

No comprendía qué otra cosa podía hacer. Nada de lo que habían intentado hasta el momento les había llevado a ninguna parte. Ryddle había atrapado al que no era, el heredero de Slytherin había escapado y nadie sabía si sería o no la misma persona que había vuelto a abrir la cámara. No quedaba nadie a quien preguntar. Harry se tumbó, sin dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Aragog.

Estaba adormeciéndose cuando se le ocurrió algo que podía ser su última esperanza, y se incorporó de repente.

_Myrtle la Llorona._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—Con la cantidad de veces que hemos estado cerca de ella en los baños —dijo Ron con amargura durante el desayuno del día siguiente—, y no se nos ocurrió preguntarle, y ahora ya ves...

La aventura de seguir a las arañas había sido muy dura. Pero ahora, burlar a los profesores para poder meterse en un baño de chicas, pero no uno cualquiera, sino el que estaba junto al lugar en que había ocurrido el primer ataque, les parecía prácticamente imposible.

—Ya pensaremos en algo —dijo Hungría.

—Y si no, siempre pueden ser las chicas quien investiguen —comentó Dinamarca encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

En la primera clase que tuvieron, Transformaciones, sin embargo, sucedió algo que por primera vez en varias semanas les hizo olvidar la Cámara de los Secretos. A los diez minutos de empezada la clase, la profesora McGonagall les dijo que los exámenes comenzarían el primero de junio, y sólo faltaba una semana.

—¿Exámenes? —aulló Ron—. ¿Vamos a tener exámenes a pesar de todo?

Sonó un fuerte golpe detrás de Harry. A Neville Longbottom se le había caído la varita mágica, haciendo desaparecer una de las patas del pupitre. La profesora McGonagall volvió a hacerla aparecer con un movimiento de su varita y se volvió hacia Ron con el entrecejo fruncido.

—El único propósito de mantener el colegio en funcionamiento en estas circunstancias es el de darles una educación —dijo con severidad—. Los exámenes, por lo tanto, tendrán lugar como de costumbre, y confío en que estén estudiando duro.

¡Estudiando duro! Nunca se les ocurrió que pudiera haber exámenes con el castillo en aquel estado. Se oyeron murmullos de disconformidad en toda el aula, lo que provocó que la profesora McGonagall frunciera el entrecejo aún más.

—Las instrucciones del profesor Dumbledore fueron que el colegio prosiguiera su marcha con toda la normalidad posible —dijo ella—. Y eso, no necesito explicarlo, incluye comprobar cuánto han aprendido este curso.

Harry contempló el par de conejos blancos que tenía que convertir en zapatillas.

¿Qué había aprendido durante aquel curso? No le venía a la cabeza ni una sola cosa que pudiera resultar útil en un examen.

En cuanto a Ron, parecía como si le acabaran de decir que tenía que irse a vivir al bosque prohibido y no era el único; Antonio se daba de topes contra el pupitre, Yao y Elizabeta tenían rostros preocupados.

—¿Te parece que puedo hacer los exámenes con esto? —preguntó a Harry, levantando su varita, que se había puesto a pitar.

Tres días antes del primer examen, durante el desayuno, la profesora McGonagall hizo otro anuncio a la clase.

—Tengo buenas noticias —dijo, y el Gran Comedor, en lugar de quedar en silencio, estalló en murmullos.

—¡Vuelve Dumbledore! —dijeron varios, entusiasmados.

—¡Han atrapado al heredero de Slytherin! —gritó una chica desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.

—¡Vuelven los partidos de quidditch! —rugió Wood emocionado.

Cuando se calmó el alboroto, dijo la profesora McGonagall:

—La profesora Sprout me ha informado de que las mandrágoras ya están listas para ser cortadas. Esta noche podremos revivir a las personas petrificadas. Creo que no hace falta recordarles que alguno de ellos, quizá pueda decirnos quién, o qué, los atacó. Tengo la esperanza de que este horroroso curso acabe con la captura del culpable.

Hubo una explosión de alegría. Algunos estudiantes miraron a la mesa de Slytherin, observando a José que ahora comía, por primera vez desde el ataque a Rusia, por iniciativa propia. Algunos aún creían que México era el responsable de los ataques y qué, si Iván resultó una víctima, fue sólo para alejar las sospechas de él.

—¡Siendo así, no tendremos que preguntarle a Myrtle! —dijo a Harry—. ¡Hermione tendrá la respuesta cuando la despierten! Aunque se volverá loca cuando se entere de que sólo quedan tres días para el comienzo de los exámenes. No ha podido estudiar. Sería más amable por nuestra parte dejarla como está hasta que hubieran terminado.

En aquel mismo instante, Ginny Weasley se acercó y se sentó junto a Ron. Parecía tensa y nerviosa, y Harry vio que se retorcía las manos en el regazo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Ron, sirviéndose más avena. Ginny no dijo nada, pero miró la mesa de Gryffindor de un lado a otro con una expresión asustada que a Harry le recordaba a alguien, aunque no sabía a quién.

—Suéltalo ya —le dijo Ron, mirándola.

Harry comprendió entonces a quién le recordaba Ginny Se balanceaba ligeramente hacia atrás y hacia delante en la silla, exactamente igual que lo hacía Dobby cuando estaba a punto de revelar información prohibida.

—Tengo algo que decirles —masculló Ginny, evitando mirar directamente a Potter.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry

Parecía como si Ginny no pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—¿Qué? —apremió Ron. Ginny abrió la boca, pero no salió de ella ningún sonido. Harry se inclinó hacia delante y habló en voz baja, para que sólo le pudieran oír Ron y Ginny.

—¿Tiene que ver con la Cámara de los Secretos? ¿Has visto algo o a alguien haciendo cosas sospechosas?

Ginny tomó aire, y en aquel preciso momento apareció Percy Weasley, pálido y fatigado.

—Si has acabado de comer, me sentaré en tu sitio, Ginny. Estoy muerto de hambre. Acabo de terminar la ronda.

Ginny saltó de la silla como si le hubiera dado la corriente, echó a Percy una mirada breve y aterrorizada, y salió corriendo. Percy se sentó y tomó una jarra del centro de la mesa.

—¡Percy! —dijo Ron enfadado—. ¡Estaba a punto de contarnos algo importante!

Percy se atragantó en medio de un sorbo de té.

—¿Qué era eso tan importante? —cuestionó, tosiendo.

—Yo le acababa de preguntar si había visto algo raro, y ella se disponía a decir...

—¡Ah, eso! No tiene nada que ver con la Cámara de los Secretos —dijo Percy

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —dijo Ron, arqueando las cejas.

—Bueno, si es imprescindible que te lo diga... Ginny, esto... me encontró el otro día cuando yo estaba... Bueno, no importa, el caso es que... ella me vio hacer algo y yo, hum, le pedí que no se lo dijera a nadie. Yo creía que mantendría su palabra. No es nada, de verdad, pero preferiría...

Harry nunca había visto a Percy pasando semejante apuro.

—¿Qué hacías, Percy? —preguntó Ron, sonriendo—. Vamos, dínoslo, no nos reiremos.

Percy no devolvió la sonrisa.

—Pásame esos bollos, Harry me muero de hambre.

Sabían que todo el misterio podría resolverse al día siguiente sin la ayuda de Myrtle, pero, si se presentaba, no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Y afortunadamente se presentó, a media mañana, cuando Gilderoy Lockhart les conducía al aula de Historia de la Magia. Lockhart, que tan a menudo les había asegurado que todo el peligro ya había pasado, sólo para que se demostrara enseguida que estaba equivocado; ahora estaba plenamente convencido de que no valía la pena acompañar a los alumnos por los pasillos. No llevaba el pelo tan acicalado como de costumbre, y parecía como si hubiera estado levantado casi toda la noche, haciendo guardia en el cuarto piso.

—Recuerden mis palabras —dijo, doblando con ellos una esquina—: lo primero que dirán las bocas de esos pobres petrificados será: "_Fue Hagrid_." Francamente, me asombra que la profesora McGonagall crea necesarias todas estas medidas de seguridad.

—Estoy de acuerdo, señor —dijeron Harry y Antonio a la vez, y a Ron se le cayeron los libros, de la sorpresa, mientras que Elizabeta sonreía nerviosa.

—Gracias, Harry, señor Fernández —dijo Lockhart cortésmente, mientras esperaban que acabara de pasar una larga hilera de alumnos de Hufflepuff—. Nosotros los profesores tenemos cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que acompañar a los alumnos por los pasillos y quedarnos de guardia toda la noche...

—Es verdad —dijo Ron, comprensivo—. ¿Por qué no nos deja aquí, señor? Sólo nos queda este pasillo.

—¿Sabes, Weasley? Creo que tienes razón —respondió Lockhart—. La verdad es que debería ir a preparar mi próxima clase.

Y salió apresuradamente.

—A preparar su próxima clase —dijo Elizabeta con sorna—. A ondularse el cabello, más bien.

Dejaron que el resto de la clase pasara delante y luego enfilaron por un pasillo lateral y corrieron hacia los baños de Myrtle la Llorona. Pero cuando ya se felicitaban uno al otro por su brillante idea...

—¡Potter! ¡Weasley! ¡Héderváry! ¡Fernández! ¿Qué están haciendo?

Era la profesora McGonagall, y tenía los labios más apretados que nunca.

—Estábamos... estábamos... —balbució Ron—. Íbamos a ver...

—¡A Hermione! —dijo Harry. Tanto Ron como la profesora McGonagall lo miraron—. Hace mucho que no la vemos, profesora —continuó Harry, hablando deprisa y pisando a Ron en el pie.

—¡Es cierto! Tampoco hemos visto a Iván y el tutor Kirkland. Pretendíamos colarnos en la enfermería, ya sabe, y decirles que las mandrágoras ya están casi listas y, bueno, que no se preocuparan —Elizabeta bajó la mirada cubriéndose el rostro como si estuviese a punto de llorar; España comprendió lo que pretendía y la abrazó para que pareciera que la consolaba.

—Además de decirles lo preocupados que nos encontramos por ellos… —agregó Antonio.

La profesora McGonagall seguía mirándolo, y por un momento, los cuatro pensaron que iba a estallar de furia, pero cuando habló lo hizo con una voz ronca, poco habitual en ella.

—Naturalmente —dijo, y Harry vio sorprendido, que brillaba una lágrima en uno de sus ojos, redondos y vivos—. Naturalmente, comprendo que todo esto ha sido más duro para los amigos de los que están... lo comprendo perfectamente. Sí, Potter, claro que pueden ver a sus amigos. Informaré al profesor Binns de dónde han ido. Díganle a la señora Pomfrey que les he dado permiso.

Los cuatro se alejaron, sin atreverse a creer que se hubieran librado del castigo. Al doblar la esquina, oyeron claramente a la profesora McGonagall sonarse la nariz.

—Ésa —dijo Ron emocionado— ha sido la mejor historia que han inventado.

No tenían otra opción que ir a la enfermería y decir a la señora Pomfrey que la profesora McGonagall les había dado permiso para visitar a sus amigos. La señora Pomfrey los dejó entrar, pero a regañadientes.

—No sirve de nada hablar a alguien petrificado —les dijo, y ellos, al sentarse al lado de Hermione. Elizabeta y Antonio fueron a ver a Arthur e Iván, respectivamente; tuvieron que admitir que tenía razón. Era evidente que ninguno tenía la más remota idea de que tenían visitas, y que lo mismo daría que lo de que no se preocupara se lo dijeran a la mesita de noche.

—¿Vería al atacante? —preguntó Ron, mirando con tristeza el rostro rígido de Hermione—. Porque si se apareció sigilosamente, quizá no viera a nadie...

Pero Harry no miraba el rostro de Hermione, porque se había fijado en que su mano derecha, apretada encima de las mantas, aferraba en el puño un trozo de papel estrujado. Le pidió a Antonio y Elizabeta que distrajeran a la señora Pomfrey mientras él y Ron se acercaban.

—Intenta sacárselo —susurró Ron. Parecía que Elizabeta había logrado sacarle conversación a la mujer, pues ésta no prestaba atención a nada que no fuese la húngara. No fue una tarea fácil. La mano de Hermione apretaba con tal fuerza el papel que Harry creía que al tirar se rompería. Mientras Ron lo cubría, él tiraba y forcejeaba, y, al fin, después de varios minutos de tensión, el papel salió.

Era una página arrancada de un libro muy viejo. Harry la alisó con emoción y Ron se inclinó para leerla también.

_De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes. Ésta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte. Las arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo, y el basilisco huye sólo del canto del gallo, que para él es mortal._

Y debajo de esto, había escrita una sola palabra, con una letra que Harry reconoció como la de Hermione: _Cañerías._

Fue como si alguien hubiera encendido la luz de repente en su cerebro.

—Ron —musitó—. ¡Esto es! Aquí está la respuesta. El monstruo de la cámara es un basilisco, ¡una serpiente gigante! Por eso he oído a veces esa voz por todo el colegio, y nadie más la ha oído: porque yo comprendo la lengua pársel...

Harry les hizo una señal a Elizabeta y Antonio; era hora de salir de la enfermería. Por el camino les contó lo que habían descubierto.

—El basilisco mata a la gente con la mirada. Pero no ha muerto nadie. Porque ninguno de ellos lo miró directo a los ojos. Colin lo vio a través de su cámara de fotos. El basilisco quemó toda la película que había dentro, pero a Colin sólo lo petrificó. Kiku y Feliciano... ¡ellos deben de haber visto al basilisco a través de Nick Casi Decapitado! Nick lo vería perfectamente, pero no podía morir otra vez... Hermione y el profesor Kirkland los encontraron con aquel espejo al lado. Hermione acababa de enterarse de que el monstruo era un basilisco. ¡Apostaría lo que fuera a que ella le advirtió a la primera persona a la que encontró que mirara por un espejo antes de doblar las esquinas! Y entonces sacó el espejo y...

Ron se había quedado con la boca abierta.

—¿Y la Señora Norris? —susurró con interés.

Harry hizo un gran esfuerzo para concentrarse, recordando la imagen de la noche de Halloween.

—El agua... la inundación que venía de los baños de Myrtle la Llorona. Seguro que la Señora Norris sólo vio el reflejo...

—¿Y qué me dices de Iván? —cuestionó Antonio —, él no tenía agua o cualquier objeto que reflejara.

Era cierto, ¿Cómo es que Iván se había petrificado y no muerto? Tal vez, José supiera la respuesta. Elizabeta les dijo que lo mejor era reunirse con los demás y de ese modo preguntarle a José lo que había sucedido. El problema era donde reunirse.

—En la torre de Astronomía en el descanso —dijo Harry, los dos países y Ron asintieron con la cabeza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry, Ron y Alfred ya se encontraban en la torre cuando el Bad Cuarteto, acompañados de Alemania, Grecia y Turquía llegaron; los últimos tres habían escuchado a España hablar con los otros, por lo que se impusieron para que los llevaran. Querían venganza y la tendrían.

Con impaciencia, examinaron la hoja que Harry había encontrado en la mano de Hermione. Cuanto más la miraba más sentido le hallaban.

—¡El canto del gallo para él es mortal! —leyó Harry en voz alta—. ¡Mató a los gallos de Hagrid! El heredero de Slytherin no quería que hubiera ninguno cuando se abriera la Cámara de los Secretos. ¡Las arañas huyen de él! ¡Todo encaja!

—Pero ¿cómo se mueve el basilisco por el castillo? —preguntó Sadiq—. Una serpiente tan grande debe ser imposible de no verle.

Harry, sin embargo, le señaló la palabra que Hermione había garabateado al pie de la página.

—Cañerías —leyó.

—¿Cañerías?... —repitió Alemania —ha estado usando las cañerías, es por eso que nadie lo ha visto —razonó.

—¡La entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos! —dijo España con la voz quebrada—. ¿Y si es uno de los baños? ¿Y si estuviera en...?

—... los baños de Myrtle la Llorona —terminó Prusia. Durante un rato se quedaron inmóviles, embargados por la emoción, sin poder creérselo apenas.

—Esto quiere decir —añadió Harry— que no debo de ser el único que habla pársel en el colegio. El heredero de Slytherin también lo hace. De esa forma domina al basilisco.

—¿Qué hacemos? ¿Le decimos a la profesora McGonagall lo que descubrimos? —cuestionó Ron. Harry asintió con la cabeza; aunque los países no estaban de acuerdo.

Bajaron las escaleras corriendo. Como no querían que los volvieran a encontrar merodeando por otro pasillo, fueron directamente a la sala de profesores, que estaba desierta. Era una sala amplia con una gran mesa y muchas sillas alrededor. Harry, los países y Ron caminaron por ella, pero estaban demasiado nerviosos para sentarse. Pero la campana que señalaba el comienzo de las clases no sonó. En su lugar se oyó la voz de la profesora McGonagall, amplificada por medios mágicos.

—_Todos los alumnos volverán inmediatamente a los dormitorios de sus respectivas casas. Los profesores deben dirigirse a la sala de profesores. Les ruego que se den prisa._

Se miraron entre sí, preocupados.

—¿Habrá habido otro ataque? ¿Precisamente ahora? —cuestionó Francia sin ocultar su preocupación.

—¿Qué hacemos? —dijo Ron, aterrorizado—. ¿Regresamos al dormitorio?

—No —respondió México cortante, mirando alrededor. Había una especie de ropero a su izquierda, lleno de capas de profesores, lo suficientemente grande para todos—. Si nos escondemos aquí, podremos enterarnos de qué ha pasado. Luego les diremos lo que hemos averiguado.

Se ocultaron dentro del ropero, algo apretados. Oían el ruido de cientos de personas que pasaban por el corredor. La puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió de golpe. Por entre los pliegues de las capas, que olían a humedad, vieron a los profesores que iban entrando en la sala. Algunos parecían desconcertados, otros claramente preocupados. Al final llegó la profesora McGonagall.

—Ha sucedido —dijo a la sala, que la escuchaba en silencio—. Una alumna ha sido raptada por el monstruo. Se la ha llevado a la cámara.

El profesor Flitwick dejó escapar un grito. La profesora Sprout se tapó la boca con las manos. Snape se sostuvo con fuerza al respaldo de una silla y preguntó:

—¿Está usted segura?

—El heredero de Slytherin —dijo la profesora McGonagall, que estaba pálida— ha dejado un nuevo mensaje, debajo del primero: "_Sus huesos reposarán en la cámara por siempre_.

El profesor Flitwick derramó unas cuantas lágrimas.

—¿Quién ha sido? —preguntó la señora Hooch, que se había sentado en una silla porque las rodillas no la sostenían—. ¿Qué alumna?

—Ginny Weasley —dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Alemania alcanzó a sostener a Ron y le cubrió la boca para evitar que llamara la atención.

—Tendremos que enviar a todos los estudiantes a casa mañana —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Éste es el fin de Hogwarts. Dumbledore siempre dijo...

La puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió bruscamente. Por un momento, Harry estuvo convencido de que era Dumbledore. Pero era Lockhart, y llegaba sonriendo.

—Lo lamento... me quedé dormido... ¿Me he perdido algo importante?

No parecía darse cuenta de que los demás profesores lo miraban con una expresión bastante cercana al odio. Snape dio un paso hacia delante.

—He aquí el hombre —dijo—. El hombre adecuado. El monstruo ha raptado a una chica, Lockhart. Se la ha llevado a la Cámara de los Secretos. Por fin ha llegado tu oportunidad.

Lockhart palideció.

—Así es, Gilderoy —intervino la profesora Sprout—. ¿No decías anoche que sabías dónde estaba la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos?

—Yo... bueno, yo... —resopló Lockhart.

—Sí, ¿y no me dijiste que sabías con seguridad qué era lo que había dentro? —añadió el profesor Flitwick.

—¿Yo...? No recuerdo...

—Ciertamente, yo sí recuerdo que lamentabas no haber tenido una oportunidad de enfrentarte al monstruo antes de que arrestaran a Hagrid —dijo Snape—. ¿No decías que el asunto se había llevado mal, y que deberíamos haberlo dejado todo en tus manos desde el principio?

Lockhart miró los rostros pétreos de sus colegas.

—Yo... yo nunca realmente... deben de haberme interpretado mal...

—Lo dejaremos todo en tus manos, Gilderoy —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Esta noche será una ocasión excelente para llevarlo a cabo. Nos aseguraremos de que nadie te moleste. Podrás enfrentarte al monstruo tú mismo. Por fin está en tus manos.

Lockhart miró a su alrededor, desesperado, pero nadie acudió en su auxilio. Ya no resultaba tan atractivo. Le temblaba el labio, y en ausencia de su sonrisa radiante, parecía flojo y debilucho.

—Mu-muy bien —dijo—. Estaré en mi despacho, pre-preparándome. Y salió de la sala.

—Bien —dijo la profesora McGonagall, resoplando—, eso nos lo quitará de encima. Los Jefes de las Casas deberían ir ahora a informar a los alumnos de lo ocurrido. Díganles que el expreso de Hogwarts los conducirá a sus hogares mañana a primera hora de la mañana. A los demás les ruego que se aseguren de que no haya ningún alumno fuera de los dormitorios.

Los profesores se levantaron y fueron saliendo de uno en uno.

Aquél fue, seguramente, el peor día de la vida de Harry. Él, Ron y los países de Gryffindor se sentaron juntos en un rincón de la sala común, incapaces de pronunciar palabra. Elizabeta trataba de consolar a Ron como lo haría una madre en momentos tan penosos.

Ninguna tarde había sido tan larga como aquélla, y nunca la torre de Gryffindor había estado tan llena de gente y tan silenciosa a la vez. Cuando faltaba poco para la puesta de sol, Elizabeta, Yao y Mikke se fueron a sus dormitorios.

—Ella sabía algo —dijo Ron, hablando por primera vez desde que entraran en el ropero de la sala de profesores—. Por eso la han raptado. No se trataba de ninguna estupidez sobre Percy; había averiguado algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos. Debe de ser por eso, porque ella era... —Ron se frotó los ojos frenético—. Quiero decir, que es de sangre limpia. No puede haber otra razón.

Harry veía el sol, rojo como la sangre, hundirse en el horizonte. Nunca se había sentido tan mal. Si pudiera hacer algo... cualquier cosa...

—Deberíamos ir a ver al profesor Lockhar, ¡el es un héroe y sabrá que hacer! —chilló Alfred.

—Es buena idea —agregó Antonio —. Él va a intentar entrar en la cámara. Podemos decirle dónde sospechamos que está la entrada y explicarle que lo que hay dentro es un basilisco.

Harry se mostró de acuerdo, porque no se le ocurría nada mejor y quería hacer algo. Los demás alumnos de Gryffindor estaban tan tristes, y sentían tanta pena de los Weasley, que nadie trató de detenerlos cuando se levantaron, cruzaron la sala y salieron por el agujero del retrato.

Oscurecía mientras se acercaban al despacho de Lockhart. Les dio la impresión de que dentro había gran actividad: podían oír sonido de roces, golpes y pasos apresurados. Harry llamó. Dentro se hizo un repentino silencio. Luego la puerta se entreabrió y Lockhart asomó un ojo por la rendija.

—¡Ah...! Señor Potter, señor Weasley, señor Jones y el señor Fernández... —dijo, abriendo la puerta un poco más—. En este momento estoy muy ocupado…

—Profesor, tenemos información para usted —dijo Harry—. Creemos que le será útil.

—Ah... bueno... no es muy... —Lockhart parecía encontrarse muy incómodo, a juzgar por el trozo de cara que veían—. Quiero decir, bueno, bien.

Abrió la puerta y entraron. El despacho estaba casi completamente vacío. En el suelo había dos grandes baúles abiertos. Uno contenía túnicas de color verde jade, lila y azul medianoche, dobladas con precipitación; el otro, libros mezclados desordenadamente.

Las fotografías que habían cubierto las paredes estaban ahora guardadas en cajas encima de la mesa.

—¿Se va a algún lado? —preguntó Harry.

—Esto... bueno, sí... —admitió Lockhart, arrancando un póster de sí mismo de tamaño natural y comenzando a enrollarlo—. Una llamada urgente... ineludible, me temo... tengo que marchar...

—¿Y mi hermana? —preguntó Ron con voz entrecortada.

—Bueno, en cuanto a eso... es ciertamente lamentable —dijo Lockhart, evitando mirarlo a los ojos mientras sacaba un cajón y empezaba a vaciar el contenido en una bolsa—. Nadie lo lamenta más que yo...

—¡Usted es el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! —gritó América—. ¡No puede irse ahora! ¡Es un héroe y debe proteger a los inocentes como lo ha hecho antes!

—Bueno, he de decir que... cuando acepté el empleo... —murmuró Lockhart, amontonando calcetines sobre las túnicas— no constaba nada en el contrato... yo no esperaba...

—¿Quiere decir que va a salir corriendo? —dijo Alfred sin poder creérselo—. ¿Después de todo lo que cuenta en sus libros?

—Los libros pueden ser mal interpretados —repuso Lockhart con sutileza.

—¡Usted los ha escrito! —gritó Harry.

—Muchacho —dijo Lockhart, irguiéndose y mirando a Harry con el entrecejo fruncido—, usa el sentido común. No habría vendido mis libros ni la mitad de bien si la gente no se hubiera creído que yo hice todas esas cosas. A nadie le interesa la historia de un mago armenio feo y viejo, aunque librara de los hombres lobo a un pueblo. Habría quedado horrible en la portada. No tenía ningún gusto vistiendo. Y la bruja que echó a la banshee que presagiaba la muerte tenía un labio leporino. Quiero decir... vamos, que...

—¿Así que usted se ha estado llevando la gloria de lo que ha hecho otra gente? —dijo Harry, que no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—Harry, Harry —habló Lockhart, negando con la cabeza—, no es tan simple. Tuve que hacer un gran trabajo. Tuve que encontrar a esas personas, preguntarles cómo lo habían hecho exactamente y encantarlos con el embrujo desmemorizante para que no pudieran recordar nada. Si hay algo que me llena de orgullo son mis embrujos desmemorizantes. Ah... me ha llevado mucho esfuerzo, Harry. No todo consiste en firmar libros y fotos publicitarias. Si quieres ser famoso, tienes que estar dispuesto a trabajar duro.

Cerró las tapas de los baúles y les echó la llave.

—Veamos —dijo—. Creo que eso es todo. Sí. Sólo queda un detalle. Sacó su varita mágica y se volvió hacia ellos. —Lo lamento profundamente, muchachos, pero ahora los tengo que lanzar uno de mis embrujos desmemorizantes. No puedo permitir que reveléis a todo el mundo mis secretos. No volvería a vender ni un solo libro...

Alfred golpeó a Lockhart con tal fuerza que salió despedido hacia atrás y cayó sobre uno de los baúles. La varita voló por el aire. Ron la tomó y la tiró por la ventana.

—No debió hacerse pasar por un verdadero héroe —le dijo el estadounidense mirándolo con ojos fieros.

—¿Qué quieren que haga? —dijo Lockhart con voz débil—. No sé dónde está la Cámara de los Secretos. No puedo hacer nada.

—Tiene suerte —dijo Harry, obligándole a levantarse a punta de varita—. Creo que nosotros sí sabemos dónde está. Y qué es lo que hay dentro. Vamos.

Hicieron salir a Lockhart de su despacho, descendieron por las escaleras más cercanas y fueron por el largo corredor de los mensajes en la pared, hasta la puerta de los baños de Myrtle la Llorona. A Harry le hizo gracia que temblara. Se encontraron con el resto del Bad Cuarteto, Alemania, Turquía, Grecia, y con Romano en la entrada de los baños.

—¿Qué hacen aquí y con él? —cuestionó Turquía molesto.

—Supongo que lo mismo que ustedes —respondió Antonio con una sonrisa. Alemania abrió la puerta; Myrtle la Llorona estaba sentada sobre la cisterna del último retrete.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Myrtle, ¿Cómo moriste? —dijo Harry mirando a la fantasma. El aspecto de Myrtle cambió de repente. Parecía como si nunca hubiera oído una pregunta que la halagara tanto.

—¡Oooooooh, fue horrible! —dijo encantada—. Sucedió aquí mismo. Morí en este mismo retrete. Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Me había escondido porque Olive Hornby se reía de mis gafas. La puerta estaba cerrada y yo lloraba, y entonces oí que entraba alguien. Decía algo raro. Pienso que debían de estar hablando en una lengua extraña. De cualquier manera, lo que de verdad me llamó la atención es que era un chico el que hablaba. Así que abrí la puerta para decirle que se fuera y utilizara sus baños, pero entonces... —Myrtle estaba henchida de orgullo, el rostro iluminado— me morí.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Grecia tan confundido como los otros.

—Ni idea —dijo Myrtle en voz muy baja—. Sólo recuerdo haber visto unos grandes ojos amarillos. Todo mi cuerpo quedó como paralizado, y luego me fui flotando... —dirigió a Harry una mirada ensoñadora—. Y luego regresé. Estaba decidida a hacerle un embrujo a Olive Hornby. Ah, pero ella estaba arrepentida de haberse reído de mis gafas.

—¿Exactamente dónde viste los ojos? —preguntó México.

—Por ahí —contestó Myrtle, señalando vagamente hacia el lavabo que había enfrente de su retrete.

Alemania y Francia se acercaron a toda prisa. Parecía un lavabo normal. Examinaron cada centímetro de su superficie, por dentro y por fuera, incluyendo las cañerías de abajo. Y entonces Ludwig lo vio: había una diminuta serpiente grabada en un lado de uno de los grifos de cobre.

—Ese grifo no ha funcionado nunca —dijo Myrtle con alegría, cuando intentaron accionarlo.

—Harry —dijo Ron—, di algo. Algo en lengua pársel.

—Pero... —Harry hizo un esfuerzo. Las únicas ocasiones en que había logrado hablar en lengua pársel cuando estaba delante de una verdadera serpiente. Se concentró en la diminuta figura, intentando imaginar que era una serpiente de verdad.

—Ábrete —dijo. Miró a los demás, que negaban con la cabeza.

—Lo has dicho en nuestra lengua —habló Sadiq.

Harry volvió a mirar a la serpiente, intentando imaginarse que estaba viva. Al mover la cabeza, la luz de la vela producía la sensación de que la serpiente se movía.

—_Ábrete_ —repitió. Pero ya no había pronunciado palabras, sino que había salido de él un extraño silbido, y de repente el grifo brilló con una luz blanca y comenzó a girar. Al cabo de un segundo, el lavabo empezó a moverse. El lavabo, de hecho, se hundió, desapareció, dejando a la vista una tubería grande, lo bastante ancha para meter un hombre dentro. Harry oyó que Ron exhalaba un grito ahogado y levantó la vista.

—_**Bajaré primero**_ —dijo México con ojos rojos. No podían echarse atrás, ahora que habían encontrado la entrada de la cámara. No descansaría hasta encontrar al responsable de los ataques y matarlo por atreverse a tocar a Rusia y a sus amigos.

—Yo soy el héroe y es mí deber bajar primero —dijo Alfred, aunque extrañamente serio.

—Vamos todos —dijo Alemania en tono de orden para evitar que los dos americanos iniciaran una discusión. Hubo una pausa.

—Bien, creo que no les hago falta —habló Lockhart, con una reminiscencia de su antigua sonrisa—. Así que me...

Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero tanto Ron como Harry y Alfred lo apuntaron con sus varitas.

—Usted va primero —gruñó Alfred con esa seriedad que sólo usaba en las guerras. Con la cara deformada en una mueca de terror y desprovisto de varita, Lockhart se acercó a la abertura.

—Muchachos —dijo con voz débil—, muchachos, ¿de qué va a servir?

Harry le pegó en la espalda con su varita. Lockhart metió las piernas en la tubería.

—No creo realmente... —empezó a decir, pero José le dio una patada en la espalda, y se hundió tubería abajo.

Los otros se apresuraron a seguirlo. Se metieron en la tubería y se dejaron caer. Era como tirarse por un tobogán interminable, viscoso y oscuro. Podían ver otras tuberías que surgían como ramas en todas las direcciones, pero ninguna era tan larga como aquella por la que iban, que se curvaba y retorcía, descendiendo súbitamente. Calculaban que ya estaban por debajo incluso de las mazmorras del castillo. Y entonces, la tubería tomó una dirección horizontal, y cayeron sobre Lockhart.

—Debemos encontrarnos a kilómetros de distancia del colegio —dijo Harry cuando todos se hubieron incorporado. Su voz resonaba en el negro túnel.

—Y debajo del lago, quizá —dijo Ron, afinando la vista para vislumbrar los muros negruzcos y llenos de barro. Intentaron ver en la oscuridad lo que había delante pero les resultaba imposible.

—¡Lumos! —dijeron los países y Harry a la vez, y la lucecita se encendió.

—Vamos —dijo Alemania y comenzaron a andar. Sus pasos retumbaban en el húmedo suelo.

El túnel estaba tan oscuro que sólo podían ver a corta distancia. Sus sombras, proyectadas en las húmedas paredes por la luz de las varitas, parecían figuras monstruosas.

—Huelo a muerte —murmuró México mas para sí que para los demás pero para mala suerte de Lockhart, él si lo escuchó y su miedo aumentó aun mas. Alfred pasó saliva, por alguna razón, esos túneles y la oscuridad, le recordaban la guerra que tuvo con Vietnam.

—Recuerden —dijo Harry en voz baja, mientras caminaban con cautela—: al menor signo de movimiento, hay que cerrar los ojos inmediatamente.

—Esto… será… como… Perseo y… Medusa… —dijo Grecia; los países y Harry no podían estar más de acuerdo; igual que el héroe mitológico; ellos debían enfrentarse a un monstruo que fácilmente podía matarlos con la mirada.

El túnel estaba tranquilo como una tumba, y el primer sonido inesperado que oyeron fue cuando Ron pisó el cráneo de una rata. Harry bajó la varita para alumbrar el suelo y vio que estaba repleto de huesos de pequeños animales. Haciendo un esfuerzo para no imaginarse el aspecto que podría presentar Ginny si la encontraban, Harry fue marcándoles el camino. Doblaron una oscura curva.

—Ahí hay algo... —dijo América señalando con su varita. Se quedaron quietos, mirando. Harry podía ver tan sólo la silueta de una cosa grande y encorvada que yacía de un lado a otro del túnel. No se movía.

—Quizás esté dormido —comentó Francis. Lockhart se tapaba los ojos con las manos.

Muy despacio, abriendo los ojos sólo lo justo para ver, Harry avanzó con la varita en alto.

La luz iluminó la piel de una serpiente gigantesca, una piel de un verde intenso, ponzoñoso, que yacía atravesada en el suelo del túnel, retorcida y vacía. El animal que había dejado allí su muda debía de medir al menos siete metros.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó Turquía con voz débil. Algo se movió de pronto detrás de ellos. Gilderoy Lockhart se había caído de rodillas.

—_**Levántate**_ —le ordenó México con brusquedad, mientras Ron le apuntaba con su varita. Lockhart se puso de pie, pero se abalanzó sobre Ron y lo derribó de un golpe. Harry saltó hacia delante, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lockhart se incorporaba, jadeando, con la varita en la mano y su sonrisa esplendorosa de nuevo en la cara; había atrapado a Ron y lo usaba como rehén.

—_**Suéltalo o te juro que te arrancaré la piel **_—lo amenazó México, casi siseando como una serpiente.

—Ya lo has escuchado —habló Alemania que había sacado su pistola y apuntaba directo a la cabeza del profesor.

—¡Aquí termina la aventura, muchachos! —dijo sin prestarles atención—. Tomaré un trozo de esta piel y volveré al colegio, diré que era demasiado tarde para salvar a la niña y que ustedes perdieron el conocimiento al ver su cuerpo destrozado. ¡Despídanse de sus memorias!

—_¡Cistem aperio! _—gritó Harry y Lockhart salió despedido, soltando en el proceso a Ron..

Lockhart se levantó como resorte.

—Esto lo pagarán, ¡Obliviate!

La varita estalló con la fuerza de una pequeña bomba. Se cubrieron la cabeza con las manos y echaron a correr hacia la piel de serpiente, escapando de los grandes trozos de techo que se desplomaban contra el suelo. Harry, el Bad Cuarteto y Alemania, enseguida vieron que se habían quedado aislados y tenían ante ellos una sólida pared formada por las piedras desprendidas.

—¡Chicos! —grito Harry—, ¿están bien? ¡Chicos!

—¡Estamos aquí! —La voz de Ron llegaba apagada, desde el otro lado de las piedras caídas

—Nosotros estamos bien —habló Turquía.

—Pero el idiota de Lockhart no. La varita se volvió contra él —dijo Alfred.

Escuchó un ruido sordo y un fuerte "_¡ay!_", como si alguno le acabara de dar una patada en la espinilla a Lockhart.

—¿Y ahora qué, maldición? —dijo la voz de Romano, con desespero.

—No podemos pasar. Nos llevaría una eternidad... —agregó Ron.

—Es mejor… que continúen… solos… —habló Grecia.

Alemania miró al techo del túnel. Habían aparecido en él unas grietas considerables. No era prudente mover las enormes piedras, no sabían hasta que nivel estaba el daño en la estructura.

—Estamos perdiendo tiempo —dijo Ludwig —, debemos avanzar.

El Bad Cuarteto asintió con la cabeza, comenzando a avanzar. Harry quedo impresionado con su comportamiento; todos ellos actuaban como esos soldados que salían en las películas que a Dudley le gustaba ver.

—¿Estarán bien? —preguntó Harry preocupado por Ron y los demás.

—No te preocupes por nosotros —dijo Alfred —. ¡El héroe se encargará de quitarlas piedras!

—¡Hasta dentro de un rato! —dijo Harry, tratando de dar a su voz temblorosa un tono de confianza. Y partió tras los países, cruzando la piel de la serpiente gigante. Enseguida dejó de oír el distante jadeo de sus amigos al esforzarse para quitar las piedras. El túnel serpenteaba continuamente. Harry sentía la incomodidad de cada uno de sus músculos en tensión. Quería llegar al final del túnel y al mismo tiempo le aterrorizaba lo que pudiera encontrar en él. Y entonces, al fin, al doblar sigilosamente otra curva, se topó con las cinco naciones.

Vieron una gruesa pared en la que estaban talladas las figuras de dos serpientes enlazadas, con grandes y brillantes esmeraldas en los ojos. Harry se acercó a la pared. Tenía la garganta muy seca. No tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para imaginarse que aquellas serpientes eran de verdad, porque sus ojos parecían extrañamente vivos. Tenía que intuir lo que debía hacer. Se aclaró la garganta, y le pareció que los ojos de las serpientes parpadeaban.

—¡_Ábrete_! —dijo Harry, con un silbido bajo, desmayado. Las serpientes se separaron al abrirse el muro. Las dos mitades de éste se deslizaron a los lados hasta quedar ocultas, temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

—¿Listos? —preguntó Alemania con pistola en mano. Los países asintieron y entraron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se hallaba en el extremo de una sala muy grande, apenas iluminada. Altísimas columnas de piedra talladas con serpientes enlazadas se elevaban para sostener un techo que se perdía en la oscuridad, proyectando largas sombras negras sobre la extraña penumbra verdosa que reinaba en la estancia.

—Estén atentos, no sabemos lo que pueda haber aquí —les advirtió Gilbert. Harry los contempló en silencio; extrañamente, hasta el Bad Cuarteto estaba completamente serio, algo que ponía nervioso al joven mago.

Sus pasos resonaban en los muros sombríos. Iban con los ojos entrecerrados, dispuestos a cerrarlos completamente al menor indicio de movimiento. Parecía que las serpientes de piedra los vigilaban desde las cuencas vacías de sus ojos. Más de una vez, el corazón les dio un vuelco al creer que alguna se movía. Al llegar al último par de columnas, vieron una estatua, tan alta como la misma cámara, que surgía imponente, adosada al muro del fondo. El rostro gigantesco que la coronaba: era un rostro antiguo y simiesco, con una barba larga y fina que le llegaba casi hasta el final de la amplia túnica de mago, donde unos enormes pies de color gris se asentaban sobre el liso suelo. Y entre los pies, boca abajo, estaba una pequeña figura con túnica negra y el cabello de un rojo encendido.

—¡Ginny! —susurró Harry, corriendo hacia ella e hincándose de rodillas—. ¡Ginny! ¡No estés muerta! ¡Por favor, no estés muerta! —Dejó la varita a un lado, tomó a la chica por los hombros y le dio la vuelta. Tenía la cara tan blanca y fría como el mármol, aunque los ojos estaban cerrados, así que no estaba petrificada. Pero entonces tenía que estar...—. Ginny, por favor, despierta —susurró Harry sin esperanza, agitándola. La cabeza de Ginny se movió, inanimada, de un lado a otro.

Los países no quisieron interferir en la escena, sentían que no tenían derecho.

—No despertará —dijo una voz suave. Los países se tensaron, sacando sus varitas, preparados para cualquier cosa.

Un muchacho alto, de pelo negro, estaba apoyado contra la columna más cercana, mirándolos. Tenía los contornos borrosos, como si lo estuvieran mirando a través de un cristal empañado. Pero no había dudas sobre quién era.

—Tom... ¿Tom Ryddle? —cuestionó Harry

Ryddle asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Harry.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué no despertará? —dijo Francia entre preocupado y serio—. ¿Ella no está... no está...?

—Todavía está viva —contestó Ryddle—, pero por muy poco tiempo.

Harry lo miró detenidamente. Tom Ryddle había estudiado en Hogwarts hacía cincuenta años, y sin embargo allí, bajo aquella luz rara, neblinosa y brillante, aparentaba tener dieciséis años, ni un día más.

—¿Eres un fantasma? —preguntó Harry dubitativo.

—Soy un recuerdo —respondió Ryddle tranquilamente— guardado en un diario durante cincuenta años.

Ryddle señaló hacia los gigantescos dedos de los pies de la estatua. Allí se encontraba, abierto, el pequeño diario negro que Harry había hallado en los baños de Myrtle la Llorona. Durante un segundo, se preguntó cómo habría llegado hasta allí. Pero tenía asuntos más importantes en los que pensar.

—Tienes que ayudarnos, Tom —dijo Harry, volviendo a levantar la cabeza de Ginny—. Tenemos que sacarla de aquí. Hay un basilisco... No sé dónde está, pero podría llegar en cualquier momento. Por favor, ayúdanos...

Ryddle no se movió. Harry, sudando, logró levantar a medias a Ginny del suelo, y se inclinó a recoger su varita. Pero la varita ya no estaba.

—¿Has visto...?

Levantó los ojos. Ryddle seguía mirándolo... y jugueteaba con la varita de Harry entre los dedos.

—Gracias —dijo Harry, tendiendo la mano para que el muchacho se la devolviera. Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de la boca de Ryddle. Siguió mirando a Harry, jugando indolente con la varita.

—Escucha —dijo Harry con impaciencia. Las rodillas se le doblaban bajo el peso muerto de Ginny—. ¡Tenemos que huir! Si aparece el basilisco...

—No vendrá si no es llamado —dijo Ryddle con toda tranquilidad.

Harry volvió a posar a Ginny en el suelo, incapaz de sostenerla, Francia se apresuró a ayudarlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Antonio—. Mira tío, devuélvele la varita, podría necesitarla.

La sonrisa de Ryddle se hizo más evidente.

—No la necesitará —repuso. Harry lo miró.

—¿A qué te refieres, yo no...?

—He esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo, Harry Potter —dijo Ryddle—. Quería verte. Y hablarte… aunque no esperaba que vinieras acompañado.

—Mira —dijo Harry, perdiendo la paciencia—, me parece que no lo has entendido: estamos en la Cámara de los Secretos. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar luego.

—Vamos a hablar ahora —dijo Ryddle, sin dejar de sonreír, y se guardó en el bolsillo la varita de Harry. Los países se tensaron. Allí sucedía algo muy raro.

—¿Cómo ha llegado la chica a este estado? —preguntó José, hablando despacio.

—Bueno, ésa es una cuestión interesante —dijo Ryddle, con agrado—. Es una larga historia. Supongo que el verdadero motivo por el que Ginny está así es que le abrió el corazón y le reveló todos sus secretos a un extraño invisible.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó Alemania.

—Del diario —respondió Ryddle—. De mi diario. La pequeña Ginny ha estado escribiendo en él durante muchos meses, contándome todas sus penas y preocupaciones: que sus hermanos se burlaban de ella, que tenía que venir al colegio con túnica y libros de segunda mano, que... —A Ryddle le brillaron los ojos—... pensaba que el famoso, el bueno, el gran Harry Potter no llegaría nunca a quererla...

Mientras hablaba, Ryddle mantenía los ojos fijos en Harry. Había en ellos una mirada casi ávida.

—Es una lata tener que oír las tonterías de una niña de once años —siguió—. Pero me armé de paciencia. Le contesté por escrito. Fui comprensivo, fui bondadoso. Ginny, simplemente, me adoraba: Nadie me ha comprendido nunca como tú, Tom... estoy tan contenta de poder confiar en este diario... es como tener un amigo que se puede llevar en el bolsillo...

Ryddle se rió con una risa potente y fría que parecía ajena. A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca, pero las cinco naciones no estaban mejor, Alemania hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dispararle a Tom y cerrarle la boca, José tenía los ojos tan rojos que brillaban como joyas y el Bad Trio parecía estar a punto de saltarle encima.

—Así que Ginny me abrió su alma, y era precisamente su alma lo que yo quería. Me hice cada vez más fuerte alimentándome de sus temores y de sus profundos secretos. Me hice más poderoso, mucho más que la pequeña señorita Weasley. Lo bastante poderoso para empezar a alimentar a la señorita Weasley con algunos de mis propios secretos, para empezar a darle un poco de mi alma...

—_**¿Qué quieres decir?**_ —preguntó José llamando la atención de Tom quien se impresionó por el cambio del moreno y no era el único; podía sentir la enorme magia que emanaban los cinco.

—¿Todavía no lo adivinan? —dijo Ryddle fingiendo no haber notado el cambio—. Ginny Weasley abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. Ella mató a los gallos del colegio y pintarrajeó pavorosos mensajes en las paredes. Ella envió la serpiente de Slytherin contra esos sangre sucia y el gato del squib.

—No —susurró Harry.

—Sí —dijo Ryddle con calma—. Por supuesto, al principio ella no sabía lo que hacía. Fue muy divertido. Me gustaría que hubieras podido ver las anotaciones que escribía en el diario... Se volvieron mucho más interesantes... Querido Tom —recitó, contemplando la horrorizada cara de Harry—, creo que estoy perdiendo la memoria. He encontrado plumas de gallo en mi túnica y no sé por qué están ahí. Querido Tom, no recuerdo lo que hice la noche de Halloween, pero han atacado a un gato y yo tengo manchas de pintura en la túnica. Querido Tom, Percy me sigue diciendo que estoy pálida y que no parezco yo. Creo que sospecha de mí... Hoy ha habido otro ataque y no sé dónde me encontraba en aquel momento. ¿Qué voy a hacer, Tom? Creo que me estoy volviendo loca. ¡Me parece que soy yo la que ataca a todo el mundo, Tom!

La magia de Francia, Alemania y México se descontroló completamente, sorprendiendo a Ryddle y a Harry.

—_**Tú… maldito insecto rastrero… te hare pagar lo que le hiciste a mis amigos **_—dijo Alemania. Tom sonrió; acababa de hacer un gran descubrimiento.

—Vaya, no esperaba encontrar a tan interesantes magos —dijo Tom —. Y pensar que solo me interesaba Harry.

—¿Por qué? —soltó Harry, con los puños aún apretados.

—Bueno —dijo Ryddle, sonriendo—, ¿cómo es que un bebé sin un talento mágico extraordinario derrota al mago más grande de todos los tiempos? ¿Cómo escapaste sin más daño que una cicatriz, mientras que lord Voldemort perdió sus poderes?

En aquel momento apareció un extraño brillo rojo en su mirada.

—¿Por qué te preocupa cómo me libré? —dijo Harry despacio—. Voldemort fue posterior a ti.

—Voldemort —dijo Ryddle imperturbable— es mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, Harry Potter...

Sacó del bolsillo la varita de Harry y escribió en el aire con ella tres resplandecientes palabras:

TOM SORVOLO RYDDLE

Luego volvió a agitar la varita, y las letras cambiaron de lugar:

SOY LORD VOLDEMORT

—¿Ves? —susurró—. Es un nombre que yo ya usaba en Hogwarts, aunque sólo entre mis amigos más íntimos, claro. ¿Crees que iba a usar siempre mi sucio nombre muggle? ¿Yo, que soy descendiente del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, por parte de madre? ¿Conservar yo el nombre de un vulgar muggle que me abandonó antes de que yo naciera, sólo porque se enteró de que su mujer era bruja? No. Me di un nuevo nombre, un nombre que sabía que un día temerían pronunciar todos los magos, ¡cuando yo llegara a ser el hechicero más grande del mundo!

—No lo eres —habló Alemania. Su voz aparentemente calmada estaba llena de odio.

—¿No soy qué? —preguntó Ryddle bruscamente.

—No eres el hechicero más grande del mundo —agregó Harry, con la respiración agitada—. Lamento decepcionarte pero el mejor mago del mundo es Albus Dumbledore. Todos lo dicen. Ni siquiera cuando eras fuerte te atreviste a apoderarte de Hogwarts. Dumbledore te descubrió cuando estabas en el colegio y todavía le tienes miedo, te escondas donde te escondas.

De la cara de Ryddle había desaparecido la sonrisa, y había ocupado su lugar una mirada de desprecio absoluto.

—¡A Dumbledore lo he echado del castillo gracias a mi simple recuerdo! —dijo Ryddle, irritado.

—No está tan lejos como crees —replicó España. Hablaban casi sin pensar, con la intención de asustar a Ryddle y deseando, más que creyendo, que lo que afirmaban fuese verdad. Ryddle abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.

—_**Basta de tanta chachara… ese pendejo debe de pagar lo que hizo… **_—Tom volvió a sonreír en el momento que se percató verdaderamente de la enorme magia de las cinco naciones: las leyendas eran ciertas.

_Continuará…_


	19. Termino la escuela… ¡hola vacaciones!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, FranxUk, PruxAus, EspxRoma, UkxFran, y HarryxDraco insinuación de AmexMex y SnapexUk

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error mágico**

**Capítulo 19.- Termino la escuela… ¡hola vacaciones!**

De la cara de Ryddle había desaparecido la sonrisa, y había ocupado su lugar una mirada de desprecio absoluto.

—¡A Dumbledore lo he echado del castillo gracias a mi simple recuerdo! —dijo Ryddle, irritado.

—No está tan lejos como crees —replicó España. Hablaban casi sin pensar, con la intención de asustar a Ryddle y deseando, más que creyendo, que lo que afirmaban fuese verdad. Tom abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.

—_**Basta de tanta cháchara… ese pendejo debe de pagar lo que hizo… **_—Tom volvió a sonreír en el momento que se percató verdaderamente de la enorme magia de las cinco naciones: las leyendas eran ciertas.

Ryddle rió tan fuerte que su risa se multiplicó en la oscura cámara, como si estuvieran riendo diez Ryddles al mismo tiempo.

—Así que… los escritos de Salazar Slytherin eran ciertos… ¡las representaciones humanas de los países existen! —Harry no comprendió a lo que Tom se refería.

—Tanto mejor —habló Gilbert con una sonrisa torcida en los labios —. Ya me estaba cansando eso de ocultar mi maravilloso nombre.

Harry estaba cada vez mas confundido con todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué era eso de representaciones humanas?

—_**¿Vas a pelear o seguirás hablando? **_—habló José; su voz sonaba casi de ultratumba.

—México, debes tranquilizarte —le dijo Alemania en tono de orden, pero el moreno le prestó atención, parecía estar poseso por alguna fuerza externa.

Tom volvió a sonreír, caminó hasta detenerse entre las altas columnas y dirigía la mirada al rostro de Slytherin, que se elevaba sobre él en la oscuridad. Ryddle abrió la boca y silbó... pero ninguno de ellos comprendió lo que decía.

—_Háblame, Slytherin, el más grande de los Cuatro de Hogwarts._

Se volvieron hacia la estatua. El gigantesco rostro de piedra de la estatua de Slytherin se movió y Harry vio, horrorizado, que abría la boca, más y más, hasta convertirla en un gran agujero. Algo se movía dentro de la boca de la estatua. Algo que salía de su interior.

Una gran mole golpeó contra el suelo de piedra de la cámara, Harry y los países notaron que toda la estancia temblaba. Sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo, podían sentirlo, podían ver sin abrir los ojos la gran serpiente desenroscándose de la boca de Slytherin. Entonces oyeron una voz silbante.

—_Mata a Harry, pero no lastimes a los países._

El basilisco se movía hacia Harry, éste podía oír su pesado cuerpo deslizándose lentamente por el polvoriento suelo. Con los ojos cerrados, Harry comenzó a moverse a ciegas hacia un lado, palpando con las manos el camino. Ryddle reía...

Harry tropezó. Cayó contra la piedra y notó el sabor de la sangre. La serpiente se encontraba a un metro escaso de él, y Harry la oía acercarse. De repente escuchó la voz de sus amigos gritando "¡cuidado!", y algo pesado lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que lo tiró contra el muro. Esperando que la serpiente le hincara los colmillos, oyó más silbidos enloquecidos y algo que azotaba las columnas.

No pudo evitarlo. Abrió los ojos lo suficiente para vislumbrar qué sucedía. La serpiente, de un verde brillante y gruesa como el tronco de un roble, se había alzado en el aire y su gran cabeza zigzagueaba entre las columnas. Temblando, Harry se preparó a cerrar los ojos en cuanto el monstruo hiciera ademán de volverse, y entonces vio qué era lo que había enloquecido a la serpiente. Alemania le disparaba, y el basilisco le lanzaba furiosos mordiscos con sus colmillos largos y afilados como sables.

Entonces el Bad Cuarteto se abalanzaba contra el basilisco, golpeándola, España con su hacha, mientras que Francia y Gilbert lo hacían con espadas y México con un machete. Hiriendo al monstruo. Un chorro de sangre negruzca salpicó el suelo por las heridas. La cola de la serpiente golpeaba muy cerca de Harry, y antes de que pudiera cerrar los párpados, el basilisco se volvió. Harry miró de frente a su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que Ludwig le había disparado en los ojos, aquellos grandes y prominentes ojos amarillos. La sangre resbalaba hasta el suelo y la serpiente escupía agonizando.

—_¡No!_ —oyó Harry gritar a Ryddle—. _¡Déjalos! ¡El chico está detrás de ti! ¡Puedes olerlo! ¡Mátalo!_

La serpiente ciega se balanceaba desorientada, herida de muerte.

La cola de la serpiente volvió a golpear contra el suelo. Harry sintió como alguna fuerza lo empujaba con violencia, lejos del basilisco.

—Ludwig… —murmuró Harry al darse cuenta que el rubio se encontraba sobre él quien lo había salvado.

—Mantente alejado —le dijo Alemania en tono de orden, levantándose para ir a ayudar a los otros.

Cuando Alemania se dirigía con los demás, algo muy duro y pesado lo golpeó en lo alto de la cabeza, dejándolo casi sin sentido.

—¡West! —gritó Prusia e inmediatamente corrió a ayudar a su hermano. La enorme serpiente volvió a lanzar un golpe contra los dos hermanos, pero Gilbert pudo reaccionar a tiempo y salvar a Ludwig.

—Demonios… —gruñó Francis respirando con dificultad.

—A este… paso… no podremos… hacer… nada… —gruñó España.

Tal vez, su única manera era usar sus varitas, pero, no sabían muchos hechizos y eso era un gran problema. De pronto, se escuchó el desgarrador grito de alguien; los países y Harry observaron horrorizados como México era aprisionado por la bestia, oprimiéndolo cada vez más.

—¡José! —gritó Antonio cegado por la furia. Un aura amarilla apareció a su alrededor que lanzó contra la serpiente, logrando que soltara al mexicano quien cayó al suelo inconsciente —. Nunca… te… metas… con… mi hijo… —dijo antes de desmayarse.

El basilisco se acercó a España, olisqueando el aire; abrió la boca con intenciones de morder a Antonio y matarlo.

—_¡Mata al chico! ¡No te atrevas a tocar a ese país! ¡El chico está detrás de ti! Olfatea... ¡Huélelo!_

Llegaba música de algún lugar. Ryddle se volvió para comprobar que en la cámara no había nadie más. Pero aquella música sonaba cada vez más y más fuerte. Era inquietante, estremecedora, sobrenatural. Luego, cuando la música alcanzó tal fuerza que Harry la sentía vibrar en su interior, surgieron llamas de la columna más cercana a él. Apareció de repente un pájaro carmesí del tamaño de un cisne, que entonaba hacia el techo abovedado su rara música. Tenía una cola dorada y brillante, tan larga como la de un pavo real, y brillantes garras doradas, con las que sujetaba un fardo de harapos. El pájaro se encaminó derecho a Harry, dejó caer el fardo a sus pies.

—Es un fénix —dijo Ryddle, devolviéndole una mirada perspicaz.

—¿Fawkes? —murmuró Harry confundido.

Harry tuvo que lanzarse al suelo cuando la cola de la serpiente se precipitó contra él. Viendo todavía parpadear estrellas en los ojos, tomó el sombrero para quitárselo y notó que debajo había algo largo y duro. Se trataba de una espada plateada y brillante, con la empuñadura llena de fulgurantes rubíes del tamaño de huevos.

Harry empuñó la espada, dispuesto a defenderse. El basilisco bajó la cabeza, retorció el cuerpo, golpeando contra las columnas, y se volvió para enfrentarse a Harry.

Pudo verle las cuencas de los ojos llenas de sangre, y la boca que se abría. Una boca lo bastante grande para tragarlo entero, bordeada de colmillos tan largos como su espada, delgados, brillantes, venenosos...

La bestia arremetió a ciegas, confundida por los ataques que los hermanos y Francia le lanzaban. Harry levantó la espada con ambas manos.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Francis.

El basilisco atacó de nuevo, pero esta vez fue directo a Harry, que hincó la espada con todas sus fuerzas, hundiéndola hasta la empuñadura en el velo del paladar de la serpiente.

Pero mientras la cálida sangre le empapaba los brazos, sintió un agudo dolor encima del codo. Un colmillo largo y venenoso se le estaba hundiendo más y más en el brazo, y se partió cuando el monstruo volvió la cabeza a un lado y con un estremecimiento se desplomó en el suelo.

—¡Harry! —exclamaron los países al mismo tiempo.

Prusia logró atrapar al joven mago antes de que callera al suelo. Agarró el colmillo envenenado y se lo arrancó, tratando de contener la sangre que inmediatamente emanó de la profunda herida.

—¿Cómo está? —le preguntó Alemania preocupado.

—La herida es profunda pero creo que puedo detener la hemorragia —Alemania se acercó a su hermano para ayudarlo pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde para salvar al niño.

El veneno había penetrado. La herida le producía un dolor candente que se le extendía lenta pero regularmente por todo el cuerpo.

El sonido de pasos tensó a los países pero se relajaron al ver que se trataba de las otras naciones.

—¡México! —gritó Alfred al ver a su vecino inconsciente en el suelo. Levantó la cabeza del moreno colocándola en sus piernas —_Joseph, wake up!God!React!, Please _—le pidió dándole pequeños golpecitos en ambas mejillas.

Alfred comenzaba a desesperarse, volvió a recortarlo en el suelo, le abrió la boca y le cubrió la nariz para darle respiración boca a boca. México no tardó en convertir eso en un beso creyendo que se trataba de Rusia. Abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de la verdad.

—¡Guaaa! —gritó empujando al rubio con violencia —, ¡qué asco! —dijo limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano murmurando que seguramente le había pegado alguno de sus gérmenes o su "estupidez".

José iba a golpear a Alfred (quien tenía cara de bobo a causa del beso), pero se detuvo de golpe al recordar lo que había sucedido. Buscó con la mirada a España y lo encontró en brazos de Romano; algo había cambiado en el hispano.

—¡Papá! —gritó José acercándose a la pareja. España seguía inconsciente, pero increíblemente había recuperado su forma adulta.

Ron corrió en auxilio de Harry quien estaba tendido en el suelo mientras Gilbert y Ludwig hacían lo posible por detener la hemorragia.

—Vamos niño… no te mueras… —murmuró Gilbert comenzando a desesperarse.

Tom comenzó a reír llamando la atención de los presentes. Alemania frunció el ceño; tomó el colmillo guardándolo en su túnica sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

—Dinos como salvarlo —le dijo Ludwig en tono de orden.

—Me temo que no hay salvación para él —dijo con sorna —. No entiendo porque la representación de otro país le importa lo que le sucede a un simple humano que ni siquiera pertenece a "su casa". Debe ser terrible vivir en el mundo muggle y que solo un puñado de personas sepa la verdad.

—_**Cierra tu pinche hocico, pendejo **_—gruñó José —_**. ¿Te crees tan chingón para hacer lo que tu puta gana se te dé? Si eres tan macho como dicen, ven a enfrentarnos como los hombres y deja de usar ese librito, cabrón.**_

Tom volvió a reír; los pobres intentos de Prusia para auxiliar a Harry y los insultos de los otros países le divertían más de lo que pensó.

El fénix voló hasta colocarse junto a Harry; posó su hermosa cabeza en el brazo, donde la serpiente lo había herido.

—Harry Potter está muerto —dijo Ryddle con tono triunfante—. Muerto. Hasta el pájaro de Dumbledore lo sabe. ¿Ven lo que hace, representaciones? Está llorando.

—¡Cállate! —le gritó Alemania apuñalando el diario Se oyó un grito largo, horrible, desgarrador. La tinta salió a chorros del diario, vertiéndose sobre las manos de Ludwig e inundando el suelo. Ryddle se retorcía, gritando, y entonces... Desapareció. Se oyó caer al suelo la varita de Harry y luego se hizo el silencio, sólo roto por el goteo de la tinta que aún manaba del diario. El veneno del basilisco había abierto un agujero incandescente en el cuaderno.

—Hay que sacarlo de aquí, necesita atención médica —dijo Sadiq. México negó con la cabeza. _La niña blanca_ estaba parada junto a la cabeza de Harry… no iban a poder salvarlo.

Por las brillantes plumas de Fawkes le corrían unas lágrimas gruesas como perlas.

Todo le daba vueltas. Si aquello era morirse, pensó Harry, no era tan desagradable. Incluso el dolor se iba... Pero ¿de verdad era aquello la muerte? En lugar de oscurecerse, la cámara se volvía más clara. Harry movió un poco la cabeza, y allí estaba Fawkes, apoyándole todavía la suya en el brazo. Un charquito de lágrimas brillaba en torno a la herida... Sólo que ya no había herida.

La muerte miró a José y éste sonrió comprendiendo que Harry se salvaría.

—Va a estar bien —dijo José, todos lo miraron sorprendidos ¡¿Cómo lo sabía? El mexicano tan solo dijo: _La niña blanca._

Harry abrió los ojos, se sentía completamente extraño y el estar rodeado por los países y Ron no ayudaba en nada.

—Atrás… déjenlo respirar —ordenó Alemania —. ¿Cómo te sientes? —Harry iba a responder cuando les llegó un débil gemido del fondo de la cámara. Ginny se movía. Mientras Harry corría hacia ella, la muchacha se sentó, y sus ojos desconcertados pasaron del inmenso cuerpo del basilisco a Harry, con la túnica empapada de sangre. Profirió un grito estremecido y se echó a llorar.

—Harry..., ah, Harry, intenté decírselos en el desayuno, pero delante de Percy no fui capaz. Era yo, Harry, pero te juro que no quería... él me obligaba a hacerlo, se apoderó de mí y... ¿cómo lo has matado? ¿Dónde está Ryddle? Lo último que recuerdo es que salió del diario.

—Ha terminado todo bien —dijo Harry, señalando el diario a los pies de Alemania —. Ryddle ya no existe. ¡Mira! Ni él ni el basilisco. Vamos, Ginny, salgamos...

—¡Me van a expulsar! —se lamentó Ginny, incorporándose torpemente con la ayuda de Harry—. Siempre quise estudiar en Hogwarts, desde que vino Bill, y ahora tendré que irme y... ¿qué pensarán mis padres?

—No pasará nada, no te preocupes —habló Sadiq —. Nos aseguraremos que no te expulsen.

—Ahora… ¿Cómo demonios saldremos de aquí? —cuestionó Gilbert con un tic en el ojo.

—Esto sí es un verdadero problema —comentó Francia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hubo un momento de silencio cuando Harry, Ron, Ginny y Lockhart aparecieron en la puerta, llenos de barro, suciedad y, en el caso de Harry, sangre; pero no había rastro de los países que los acompañaron. Luego alguien gritó:

—¡Ginny!

Era la señora Weasley, que estaba llorando delante de la chimenea. Se puso en pie de un salto, seguida por su marido, y se abalanzaron sobre su hija. Harry, sin embargo, miraba detrás de ellos. El profesor Dumbledore estaba ante la repisa de la chimenea, sonriendo, junto a la profesora McGonagall, que respiraba con dificultad y se llevaba una mano al pecho. Fawkes pasó zumbando cerca de Harry para posarse en el hombro de Dumbledore. Sin apenas darse cuenta, Harry y Ron se encontraron atrapados en el abrazo de la señora Weasley

—¡La han salvado! ¡La han salvado! ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

—Creo que a todos nos encantaría enterarnos —dijo con un hilo de voz la profesora McGonagall.

Los países se encontraban reunidos, junto con el trió dorado, Rusia e Inglaterra ya se habían recuperado y ahora estaban celebrando que ya todo había terminado.

—Fusososo, ¡Lovi, José, sé ven tan adorables! —chilló Antonio restregando su mejilla contra la del italiano.

—¡Suéltame, maldición! —gritó Lovino removiéndose en un vano intento para que lo soltara.

—¡Gaaa! ¡Auxilio, quítenme a este remedo de Michel Jackson! —gritó desesperado. Pero Antonio no les prestaba atención, estaba demasiado emocionado por haber recuperado su forma adulta y que todo terminara.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados frente Alemania e Inglaterra, los dos países respondían a cada pregunta que los niños (principalmente Hermione), les hacían. Los tres estaban sorprendidos al saber que el más joven de ellos tenía doscientos años, pero que todos tenían la apariencia de jóvenes de veinte o un poco mas y que, "por un pequeño accidente" ahora eran infantes.

—Así que ustedes son las representaciones humanas de países —dijo Hermione mirando a los dos rubios como si fueran el misterio más increíble del mundo. Cuando encontró la información del basilisco, también descubrió un libro en la sección prohibida donde hablaba sobre una leyenda de seres "inmortales" que eran la esencia misma de las naciones, pero jamás se imaginó que aquello fuese verdad.

—Sí y gracias a las tonterías de Arthur, no podemos regresar a nuestras casas sin que nuestros jefes entren en pánico —se quejó Romano que se había logrado zafar de España quien ahora trataba de separar a México de Rusia; la pareja se besaba como si no existiera nadie más que ellos.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, Lovino? —le preguntó Ron confundido. Fue Hermione quien respondió. Ellos eran el reflejo de sus países, si había crisis económicas, ellos seguramente enfermarían y el que fueran ahora niños podría ser tomado como un retroceso y causaría un gran pánico.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El resto del último trimestre transcurrió bajo un sol radiante y abrasador. Hogwarts había vuelto a la normalidad, con sólo unas pequeñas diferencias: las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se habían suspendido, Lucius Malfoy había sido expulsado del consejo escolar. Draco ya no se pavoneaba por el colegio como si fuera el dueño. Por el contrario, parecía resentido y enfurruñado. Ginny Weasley volvía a ser completamente feliz.

En cuanto a la ausencia de Antonio, se dijo que sus tíos se lo habían llevado de regreso a España y quitado la custodia a Arthur por la fuerza, en Gryffindor lamentaron la partida tan repentina del ibérico, pero esperaban que se encontrara bien.

Los países se encontraban en sus casas alistando las maletas para regresar a sus hogares, –aunque algunos habían decidido permanecer junto a Inglaterra –. México ya se encontraba en la sala común de Slytherin con Tlilmi en sus brazos y Donají sobre su baúl, acicalando su plumaje.

—¡Hola Draco! —exclamó José al ver entrar a Malfoy. El albino le devolvió el saludo y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Dónde pasarás las vacaciones? —le preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa. México sonrió; seguramente pasaría esos meses en casa de Arthur, aunque debía regresar a su país, por lo menos unos días (su jefe comenzaba a ponerse histérico). —¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a mi casa? —dijo al no recibir respuesta, pero José negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo una mejor idea y así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro —comentó con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Tenía el plan perfecto para ayudar a su amigo a atrapar a su "león".

Draco quiso preguntarle qué era lo que planeaba pero Natasha hizo acto de presencia lo que ocasionó que José se tensara y realmente no lo culpaba, la bielorrusa ya había intentado matar una vez, ¡vaya "cuñada" que se había conseguido el moreno!

—Yo… quiero… —Natasha estaba nerviosa y jugaba con sus manos como un vano intento por relajarse —disculparme por lo que te hice, yo… —México sonrió negando con la cabeza y la abrazó.

—Ta' bueno —dijo mientras se separaba de ella —. Tuviste razón al hacerlo… —la mirada de José se volvió triste por un momento —yo debí proteger a Iván y… bueno… ya no importa.

México hizo algo que ni Bielorrusia o Draco se esperaban. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Natasha. José se despidió de ambos, tomó sus cosas y se fue, pues Rusia acababa de entrar a la sala común.

Bielorrusia estaba tan sorprendida que no se percató en qué momento su hermano y José se fueron. Definitivamente, México era un país demasiado extraño.

Antes de partir en el expreso de Hogwarts, los países fueron citados por Dumbledore. Las naciones estaban preocupadas por lo sucedido y el más alarmado y enojado porque les ocultaron la verdad era España.

Dumbledore e Inglaterra acababan de contarles acerca de Voldemort y sus intenciones. También les hablaron de la historia de Harry y su papel en la guerra.

—¿Y cuando planeaban decírnoslo? —preguntó España furioso, al igual que los otros.

—¿Este era tu plan, Inglaterra? —habló Noruega, cruzándose de brazos. Sentía la enorme necesidad de golpear al británico.

Ni Arthur ni Dumbledore respondieron, lo que provocó que muchos de los países presentes se enfurecieran aun más.

—¡Respondan, maldición! —gritó Lovino —¡Alguien pudo haber muerto por culpa de su silencio, idiotas!

—Romano, cálmate —le pidió Inglaterra pero lo único que logró fue los gritos fúricos de Prusia, Hungría, Bielorrusia y Francia y las miradas asesinas de los demás.

—Ahora ustedes también son blancos de los ataques de Voldemort —dijo el director —. Estoy seguro que él ya sabe quiénes son ustedes en verdad.

—Entonces regresaremos a casa… si todos los países que saben magia se unen… tal vez encuentren la solución…

—No podemos dejar a Harry solo —habló México ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes.

—José, ¿Qué no entiendes lo peligroso que es esto? —le dijo España tratando de contener su preocupación y hablar lo más calmado posible. El moreno asintió con la cabeza; por supuesto que lo sabía pero aun así…

—Somos países, un humano –aun uno con magia –, sigue siendo un humano y no puede matarnos por más intentos que haga —dijo cruzándose de brazos y agregó:

—Mientras existan personas en nuestras casas que se consideren parte de cualquiera de nuestra nacionalidad, nosotros jamás desapareceremos.

Las palabras de José eran ciertas, sin embargo, no podían dejar de preocuparse. Al final decidieron seguir en la escuela pero regresarían a sus casas en las vacaciones. Sólo Prusia, Francia, Rusia, sus hermanas, Hungría, los tres americanos y Austria decidieron quedarse con Inglaterra, sin importar lo peligroso que pudiese resultar.

Alfred quería vivir cerca de la casa de Harry para poder seguir viéndolo por lo que el director Dumbledore decidió que el mejor lugar sería la casa de La Sra. Arabella Doreen Figg, así ella podría disfrutar de un pequeño descanso.

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hasta aquí "La cámara de los secretos", pero no significa que este fic llegue a su fin! Nos veremos en el siguiente!

Capítulo dedicado a Juan Nikté Xoconostle Hernández y también a KariDei Uchiha.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	20. Vamos de vacaciones parte I

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, FranxUk, PruxAus, EspxRoma, UkxFran, y HarryxDraco insinuación de AmexMex y SnapexUk

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error mágico**

**Capítulo 20.- Vamos de vacaciones parte I**

La casa de la señora Arabella Figg no era muy grande por lo que tuvieron que encantarla para que hubiera suficientes habitaciones para todos; aunque las parejas preferían compartir la alcoba.

Los países llegaron en una camioneta _Q-VR Range Rover_ de color negro. Desde la casa de los Dursley, Petunia observaba al joven y apuesto rubio que bajaba maleta tras maleta del vehículo con ayuda de diez niños; por la cantidad de equipaje, la mujer sospechaba que se quedarían por un largo tiempo. No era muy común ver a un hombre solo con niños, eso era… sospechoso.

Petunia decidió ir a saludar; se arregló lo mejor que pudo y se encaminó a la casa vecina. Arthur bajaba las últimas maletas con ayuda de José.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Petunia.

—_¡Guuaa!, ¡la bruja del setenta y uno!_ —exclamó México en español, señalando a la mujer con el dedo. Inglaterra frunció el ceño pero agradeció que la recién llegada no parecía haberle entendido —Digo, buenas tardes hermosa señorita —dijo ahora en inglés.

—Pero que niño más adorable —dijo Petunia mirando a José —. ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? —México no pudo evitar compararla con "Doña Florinda". Le dijo su nombre completo antes de despedirse de ambos llevando con él una gran maleta azul clara. Inglaterra se quedó solo con la mujer.

Petunia comenzó a interrogar a Arthur sobre los niños, que si eran parientes de la señora Arabella; para Inglaterra era obvio que a esa mujer le encantaba meterse en asuntos ajenos; al final.

Arthur optó por decirle que era pariente de la señora Arabella, quien le había pedido cuidar de la casa mientras iba a arreglar algunos problemas familiares y que los niños estaban bajo su tutela. Petunia terminó invitándolos a cenar y aunque el país trató de zafarse, le fue imposible.

Rusia estaba terminando de desempacar sus cosas y las de México pues ambos compartirían habitación. Donají estaba posado sobre la cabecera de la cama de su amo, mientras que Larisa, la lechuza de Iván, estaba sobre su jaula. Ambas aves no se llevaban bien; cada vez que Larisa trataba de hacerse amiga del quetzal, éste la atacaba o simplemente se alejaba volando, por lo que finalmente dejó de intentar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, pero no fue José quien entró, sino Tlilmi, quien traía un enorme tazón casi tan grande como él, repleto de dulces. El chaneque miró a Iván, hizo un extraño sonido como el de cientos de roedores; avanzó hasta la cama de México y se acostó en ella para comer sus golosinas, manchando las sábanas y llenándola con basura.

—Osito sádico, quiero… —José se detuvo en seco en la entrada —¡Tlilmi hijo de la tiznada!, ¡mira nomas como me tienes la cama! —el chaneque sonrió e hizo algunos sonidos, como si estuviera hablando, pero para Rusia no eran más que una especie de chillidos. —Pus, me vale madres y si no quieres que te retache a casa en paquetería, mas te vale que dejes todo como estaba.

El chaneque hizo un ruido extraño y desapareció dejando la cama en perfecto orden, José bufó molesto.

—México es increíble, da —murmuró Rusia atrapando al moreno por la espalda. El aludido sonrió.

—Tú lo eres más, mi osito sádico —respondió el mexicano restregando su trasero contra la intimidad de su pareja.

—Rusia quiere que México sea uno con él, da —comentó mientras una mano traviesa acariciaba el miembro ya erecto de José por debajo de la ropa.

—Tus deseos son mis órdenes —el moreno se separó de Iván para poder encararlo y atrapar esos labios que tanto lo enloquecían.

Rusia sonrió después del beso; cargó a México al estilo nupcial para recostarlo en la cama más cercana con delicadeza, como si el moreno fuese una figura de cristal que pudiese romperse.

La ropa fue retirada con la facilidad de la experiencia. José solo tenía la ropa interior mientras que Iván aún conservaba los pantalones y estaba a punto de quitarle la última prenda con los dientes.

—¡Maldito Comunista, deja a México! —gritó Alfred desde el umbral de la puerta a su lado estaba Hungría con un hilillo de saliva saliéndole por la comisura de la boca y uno de sangre por la nariz mientras grababa la escena con su videocámara.

—¡¿Qué demonios hacen? —gritó José lanzándoles una de las almohadas.

—No se preocupen por nosotros —habló Elizabeta con cara de pervertida —. Hagan de cuenta que no estamos aquí, continúen.

Rusia se acercó a Elizabeta y Alfred, tenía un aura oscura a su alrededor. Cerró con un portazo; miró a José quien se estaba vistiendo nuevamente.

—La tía Eli no se va a detener hasta vernos en plena acción y Alfred va a seguir chingando la madre.

—No si está ocupado, da —dijo Iván con varita en mano y una sonrisa inocente en los labios, aunque sus intenciones no lo fueran. México sonrió, le fascinaba cuando Rusia se ponía así. José se acercó a él y le dio un rápido beso.

—Te prometo que esta noche ninguno de los dos va a dormir —dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de salir de la habitación. Estaba muy molesto y frustrado, necesitaba salir a caminar un rato para calmarse o de lo contrario iba a terminar matando a alguien.

Afuera aun estaba Hungría (con una expresión digna del más grande pervertido) y a Estados Unidos diciéndole lo peligroso que era para un país como él estar cerca de alguien tan sanguinario y cruel como Rusia. Alfred dejó de molestarlo cuando José lo miró con los ojos brillándole como carbones al rojo vivo y un aura fantasmal a su alrededor. Alfred retrocedió nervioso; su vecino del sur daba mucho terror cuando tenía ese aspecto y lo más sano era dejarlo solo.

Una vez que José pudo ser libre de Alfred; se dirigió a la habitación de Canadá, tocó la puerta y posteriormente la abrió cuando escuchó a su amigo decir: "adelante", desde adentro.

—¡Mat, vamos a caminar! —le dijo José. Mathew estaba terminando de ordenar sus cosas; Kumajiro dormía sobre la cama y Maple en su jaula.

Canadá, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que México parecía estar molesto, algo poco común en el moreno por lo que decidió seguirlo sin preguntar, sabía que su amigo le contaría lo que le pasaba en cuanto se calmara.

Cuando estuvieron afuera, Mathew se atrevió a preguntar el motivo por el cual estaba así; José terminó contándole lo sucedido y lo que Alfred había dicho de Rusia.

—Bueno, es que… tu novio… si da mucho miedo —México bufó molesto. Odiaba que pensaran que Rusia era una clase de monstruo sediento de sangre, cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario. Iván era como un niño que… detuvo sus pensamientos de golpe.

¿Qué era para Iván? ¿Rusia era su novio?, ¿su _querido_? ¿Era acaso que Iván lo veía como el _sancho_*? China o cualquiera de los bálticos podría ser su verdadera pareja…

—¡José! —el grito de Canadá lo sacó de sus pensamientos, no fue tan fuerte como para llamar la atención de terceros —¿Estás bien? Te desconectaste por un momento.

—Lo siento —se disculpó con una de sus típicas sonrisas —, vamos a visitar a Harry, ¡a puesto que le sorprenderá vernos!

No fue necesario ni siquiera cruzar la cerca; Harry salió en ese momento llevando una enorme bolsa con basura. Ambas naciones se sorprendieron al verlo tan… desaliñado, sus ropas estaban viejas y desgastadas, además de ser varias tallas más grandes.

—Hola Harry —el mago se sobresaltó.

—¿Mathew, José? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó avergonzado de que sus amigos lo vieran así.

—Estamos quedándonos unos días en casa de la señora Arabella —respondió el canadiense. Harry iba a preguntar el motivo pero la voz chillona y molesta de Petunia se escuchó desde dentro de la casa insultándole y ordenando que se apresurara porque aun tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

—Tengo que irme, nos vemos —se despidió el joven mago. Realmente estaba avergonzado de que sus amigos países supieran como era su vida en el mundo muggle, sólo esperaba que Canadá y México fuesen los únicos en saberlo.

—Esa vieja me cayó gorda cuando fue a saludar cuando Arthur y yo sacábamos lo que quedó en la camioneta; pero ahora me cae en la punta del hígado.

—Aun… ¿quieres ir a caminar? —le preguntó sonriéndole un poco nervioso. México asintió con la cabeza; quería conocer el lugar y con un poco de suerte, encontrar algún lugar que vendiera comida por si a Inglaterra se le ocurría cocinar, algo que ni José (que era capaz de comer cualquier cosa), podría salvarse de una severa infección estomacal.

Dieron un largo paseo por el vecindario, México le preguntó a Canadá si se había animado a declarársele a Estados Unidos pero, ¿Cómo confesarle tus sentimientos a alguien que se olvida de tu existencia con gran facilidad? Era imposible que Alfred pudiera corresponderle.

—¿Por qué no le das una serenata? —sugirió José —Es lo que hizo papá Antonio para contentar a mamá Romano por una pendejada que hizo.

Mathew no estaba muy seguro de poder hacerlo, no quería que los demás supieran sus sentimientos y dudaba que Alfred lo escuchara; con seguridad lo iba a ignorar.

Francia era el país del amor y España el de la pasión. México también era romántico y estaba seguro que Canadá le había heredado algo a su padre, solo era cuestión de dejarlo salir y si era necesario.

¡Y por el tequila que él se encargaría de sacar el lado francés de Canadá!

—¡No te preocupes Mateo! —gritó México, sobresaltando al rubio —, ¡deja todo en mis manos!

Regresaron horas después a la casa; Inglaterra los reprendió por irse sin avisar, además de que faltaba media hora para ir a la cena a la que la señora Dursley los había invitado.

—¡Vayan a arreglarse en este momento! —le gritó a ambos. Canadá asintió y subió las escaleras corriendo.

—Que carácter te cargas Arturo, ya te hace falta un buen "revolcón" con Francisco.

Inglaterra estuvo a punto de reprender al mexicano pero estaban demasiado retrasados como para perder más el tiempo. Envió a ambos jóvenes a prepararse.

En la sala ya se encontraban la mayoría de los habitantes de la casa. Austria tocaba el pequeño piano mientras que Prusia lo escuchaba; Francia, Bielorrusia y Estados Unidos hablaban entre ellos. Hungría y Ucrania estaban en la cocina, ambas preparando algunos postres.

—Espero que les guste —comentó Yaketerina mientras le daba los últimos toques a sus panqueques.

—Eres una excelente cocinera, te aseguro que les encantará —dijo Elizabeta mientras colocaba terminaba de adornar su pastel.

El grito de Inglaterra se escuchó por toda la casa, Hungría suspiró pesadamente, seguramente Alfred, José, Francis o Gilbert habían hecho de las suyas. La razón de la histeria de Arthur era que México y Canadá aun no estaban listos y solo quedaban diez minutos antes de la hora en que la cena daría inicio e Inglaterra, como buen caballero que era; detestaba llegar tarde.

—Chingao, eres peor que vieja menopáusica —se quejó José mientras bajaba las escaleras, aun tenía el cabello mojado y llevaba los zapatos en la mano.

—¡Llevas más de veinte minutos y aun no has terminado de arreglarte! —le gritó Inglaterra enfurecido —, ¡¿y dónde está Rusia?

—Él y Mateo bajaran en un rato.

Inglaterra se sobó las sienes, definitivamente esos países jóvenes le iban a sacar canas. Afortunadamente para su salud mental; Canadá y Rusia bajaron unos minutos después, ya listos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En casa de los Dursley, Petunia arreglaba los últimos detalles. Vernon se acomodaba la corbata y Dudley trataba de robar algún bocadillo. Harry estaba encerrado en su habitación pues sus tíos no querían que sus invitados lo vieran.

Las naciones llegaron hasta la puerta. Inglaterra iba regañando a los responsables de la tardanza y amenazando a todos para que se comportaran.

—_J'ai aimé l'Angleterre, je promets que nous serons de bons_ —le dijo Francia mientras tocaba el timbre.

—Seremos buenos niños —aseguró José aunque por la forma en que se restregaba a Rusia, Arthur temía que no fuesen a cumplirlo.

—Kesesese, oresama no promete nada. Soy demasiado aweseome para hacerlo, kesese.

—Lo harás, obakasan —lo reprendió Austria. Gilbert iba a replicar pero no pudo hacerlo pues en ese momento se abrió la puerta; los recibió la cabeza de la familia; Vernon Dursley, un hombre grande y corpulento, con un grueso y corto cuello y un largo bigote de morsa.

—Muchas gracias por invitarnos —dijeron las jóvenes naciones, obligadas por Inglaterra. El regordete hombre sonrió ocasionando que algunos hicieran muecas.

—Bienvenidos —dijo Vernon haciéndose a un lado para permitirles pasar. No le agradaba mucho la idea de tener a tantos niños en su casa, pero por el auto y el porte que tenía el adulto, era obvio que pertenecían a la alcurnia, seguramente podría hacer negocios.

Se hicieron las presentaciones correspondientes. A ninguno de los países ahí presentes les agradaron los Dursley; durante la conversación que tuvieron con la familia mientras esperaban la cena. Todas las naciones se preguntaban por el paradero de Harry, pero supusieron que aparecería en cualquier momento.

Dudley trataba de cortejar a Hungría, Bielorrusia y Ucrania, pero ninguna de ellas le prestaba atención. El menor de los Dursley trataba de lucirse frente a las tres y avergonzar a los demás. Vernon se llevó a Arthur a otra habitación para hablar de negocios y Petunia fue a revisar la cena. Dudley aprovechó la ausencia de los adultos para intentar acariciar las piernas de Yaketerina, pero para su mala fortuna, no pasó desapercibido para Prusia.

—Esas manos donde pueda verlas —habló Gilbert sobresaltando a Dudley —. No es nada awesome tocar a una dama sin su consentimiento.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —se defendió el chico regordete, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado —. Yo no he hecho nada.

Hungría y Bielorrusia lo miraron con una mezcla de odio y asco, mientras que los chicos (especialmente Rusia, Prusia y México), lo veían como si estuvieran a punto de saltarle a la yugular. Para fortuna de Dudley, su madre anunció que la cena ya estaba servida.

En la mesa, Rusia y Prusia se sentaron a cada lado de Dudley para asegurarse que no se acercara a ninguna de las chicas.

Cuando Petunia comenzó a servir la comida; los países supieron que algo extraño sucedía.

—Disculpe, madame Dursley —habló Francis —. ¿No esperaremos a Harry?

Petunia miró a su esposo que comenzaba a ponerse rojo –seguramente de furia –, ella estaba tensa; ¿Cómo conocían a su sobrino?

—No sé dé que hablas —optó por mentir —, en esta casa solo vivimos nosotros tres.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo José llamando la atención de los presentes —, Mat y yo vimos a Harry cuando salimos a pasear.

—Niño, aquí no hay ningún Harry —aseguró Vernon, quien al igual que su esposa, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

—Él nos dijo que aquí era donde vivía —habló Gilbert —. Él no es de los que mienten.

—Tonterías…

—Señor Dursley. Es posible que exista un error —dijo Inglaterra y Vernon asintió con la cabeza —, sin embargo, no creo que sea el caso en esta ocasión…

—Él es nuestro compañero del colegio —interrumpió Natasha mientras acariciaba un cuchillo poniendo nervioso a los países que se encontraban a su lado.

—¡¿Qué? —dijo Vernon escandalizado. Su rostro estaba tan rojo que parecía un tomate maduro —, ustedes son fenómenos.

—El burro hablando de orejas —comentó México mientras picaba la comida que a su parecer era horrenda.

—Señor Dursley, le pido que se tranquilice —dijo Inglaterra, aunque él mismo estaba a punto de estallar.

—Quiero que se larguen de mi casa, suficiente tengo con ése monstruo.

Los "jóvenes" países se levantaron de sus lugares al mismo tiempo.

—Por supuesto que nos iremos, pero nos llevamos a Harry —sentenció Elizabeta —. Alfred, José, vayan por él.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Un héroe no va a permitir tal injusticia! —chilló Estados Unidos, tomó la mano de México y se retiró seguidos de Dudley quien, seguramente les causaría problemas.

Arthur les ordenó a los demás regresar a casa, cuando se quedó a solas con el matrimonio, les aseguró que él se encargaría de que servicios sociales les hicieran una visita.

—No me amenaces, fenómeno —gruñó Vernon —, eres tú quien tiene niños extranjeros —sonrió con prepotencia —. Podría acusarte por tráfico de menores.

Inglaterra sonrió de lado, mostrando ese lado pirata que aún conservaba a pesar de los años.

—Inténtalo, bola de grasa y me encargaré de que tu pequeña fabriquita quiebre y no puedas encontrar trabajo en ningún sitio de Inglaterra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alfred tuvo que romper la puerta de la habitación de Harry para poder entrar; aquello había ocasionado que Dudley hullera asustado.

—¿Alfred, José? —dijo Harry sorprendido de ver a sus amigos.

—Empaca tus chivas, te vienes con nosotros —habló México al tiempo que buscaba el baúl del joven mago.

Harry había quedado en shock al ver a ambos americanos entrando a su habitación y comenzando a meter sus cosas en el baúl que usaba para ir al mundo mágico.

Ninguno de los dos países se preocupaba por acomodar la ropa adecuadamente, simplemente la arrojaban dentro; cuando terminaron de guardar todo, Alfred cargó el arcón sobre su hombro con tal facilidad que parecía no pesarle nada.

—Vamos Harry, antes que a Inglaterra le dé un ataque —dijo México llevando la jaula de Hedwig.

—Pero…

—¡No te preocupes! —gritó Alfred interrumpiéndolo —¡El héroe no dejara que se siga cometiendo esta injusticia!

Harry estaba tan confundido que sólo se dejó llevar por las dos naciones. Abajo, sus tíos discutían con Inglaterra mientras que Bielorrusia tenía la expresión de un verdadero homicida en potencia; Rusia estaba recargado al pie de la escala, cuando vio a México, lo tomó del brazo y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, dándole una mirada amenazante Estados Unidos.

—¡No puede llevárselo! —chilló Petunia al darse cuenta de la presencia de Harry y su baúl.

—Solo obsérvenos —dijo Inglaterra dándoles la espalda —. Vamos Harry.

—Pero profesor Kirkland —quiso protestar pero su país se lo impidió. Inglaterra le prometió que él hablaría con Dumbledore y el ministerio de magia si fuese necesario, así que no debía de preocuparse.

Lo llevaron a la casa donde se hospedaban, como las parejas preferían compartir habitación, había de sobra, por lo que Harry pudo elegir la que más le gustará.

—Y mañana iremos a comprarte ropa, mon petiti —dijo Francia examinando una playera —. _Mon Dieu!_, esto es de pésimo gusto.

—No esta tan mal —comentó Harry avergonzado pero el galo no le prestaba atención, estaba demasiado ocupado murmurando la pesadilla que era ese guardarropa.

Harry dio gracias cuando Ucrania entró para informarles que ya estaba lista la cena. El joven mago no había probado comida más deliciosa que la de Elizabeta y Yaketerina, pero el desayuno que José y Francis hicieron tampoco se quedaba atrás.

El joven mago paseaba por la casa; jamás se había imaginado estar en ese lugar. El penetrante olor a repollo había sido reemplazado por un agradable olor que Harry no podía saber a ciencia cierta de que se trataba.

Harry ya tenía dos días viviendo con los países, los más maravillosos de su vida en el mundo muggle, pero ese era el inicio de su nueva aventura.

_Continuara…_

**Sancho:** El amante.

Bueno, hasta aquí me ha llegado la imaginación, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. XD


	21. Vamos de vacaciones parte II

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, FranxUk, PruxAus, EspxRoma, UkxFran, y HarryxDraco insinuación de AmexMex y SnapexUk

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error mágico**

**Capítulo 21.- Vamos de vacaciones parte II**

Inglaterra había tenido que regresar al mundo mágico pues fue llamado a Grimmauld place, 12 donde la Orden del Fénix se reunían. Eran alrededor de diez personas de las cuales solo reconoció a Dumbledore.

—Señor Inglaterra… —habló un hombre pelirrojo de escaso pelo, usaba gafas y era delgado que se identificó como Arthur Weasley y supo que todas las personas ahí presentes sabían de su naturaleza.

—Sé lo que me va a decir, ahórreselo —le cortó Inglaterra —. Harry Potter se queda conmigo.

Los que conocían a Inglaterra estaban sorprendidos por la forma poco educada en la que habló; el país británico estaba decidido a no dejar a Harry en manos de sus funestos parientes.

—Comprendo tu preocupación —habló Dumbledore —, pero los Dursley son los únicos que pueden proteger a Harry de Voldemort…

—Nosotros podemos brindarle mejor protección —le cortó el rubio; pero el viejo mago no estaba de acuerdo. Los países también corrían un grave peligro ahora que Voldemort sabía de su existencia.

Sin embargo, a Inglaterra ha no le importaba; estaba consciente del potencial que él y los otros países corrían, la presencia de Harry no significaría ninguna diferencia para ellos pero si para el joven mago quien podría estar con personas que lo estiman y no lo consideran un monstruo o alguna clase de fenómeno.

El patriarca de los Weasley le pidió a Inglaterra que lo meditara; la seguridad de Harry dependía de ello.

—¿La supuesta seguridad de Harry vale tanto como para dejarlo en manos de esos tipejos que no han hecho más que volver su vida un infierno? —cuestionó Inglaterra, su voz tenía el tono que solía usar en su época de pirata —Sinceramente no lo vale.

—Comprendemos, señor Inglaterra —habló Molly —, pero la realidad es que Harry está a salvo de _quien no debe ser nombrado_ con los Dursley para evitar que le haga daño.

—No lo hará —le aseguró el país. Él era Inglaterra y no permitiría que dañaran a Harry ni a nadie de su casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rusia llevaba una hora buscando a México, pero éste simplemente había desaparecido. En un principio había supuesto que su hermana tenía algo que ver, pero Bielorrusia estaba extrañamente tranquila desde que dejaron Hogwarts.

—Hermano —lo llamó Ucrania quien llevaba algunas sábanas para cambiar las sucias; se preocupó al ver a Iván con una expresión melancólica en el rostro —¿Sucede algo? —Rusia le dijo que estaba buscando a México. Yaketerina le sonrió con ternura y le dijo que él había salido con Francia y Prusia.

México había estado actuando raro desde el incidente con el basilisco, ¿acaso estaba enojado con él? ¿Ya no lo amaba? La verdad era que el moreno se sentía culpable; si él no hubiera insistido esa noche… Rusia no habría visto al basilisco directamente a los ojos. Si Iván hubiera sido un humano común, con seguridad abría muerto.

Harry observaba a Austria interpretar una de las piezas de música que el joven mago no pudo identificar. Harry nunca había escuchado a alguien tocar de tal forma, seguramente tenía que ver con el hecho de quien interpretaba la melodía había vivido siglos. El joven mago sonrió; aun no podía creer que sus nuevos amigos fueran las representaciones de países, ni tampoco que estuviese viviendo con ellos en lugar de sus funestos parientes.

—¿Quieres aprender? —la pregunta de Austria lo tomó por sorpresa —Tocar el piano —agregó sin despegar los dedos de las teclas. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

Ucrania sonrió al ver al joven mago sentado junto a Austria quien le enseñaba pacientemente como tocar, aunque Harry tenía algunos problemas siguiéndole el paso a Roderich, Yaketerina estaba segura que pronto los superaría.

Mientras tanto, España acababa de llegar a Grimmauld Place 12; había sido llamado por Inglaterra. Dumbledore había tenido la esperanza de que el hispano hiciera recapacitar al rubio y dejara que Harry regresara con sus tíos; desgraciadamente para el viejo director, Antonio pensaba igual que Arthur.

Harry Potter podría ser el destinado a salvar el mundo mágico pero seguía siendo un niño y merecía vivir lo más normal posible, rodeado de personas que lo quisieran.

España se enteró de algunas cosas en esa reunión, como la razón por la que se hospedaron en esa casa la primera vez que llegaron al mundo mágico; fue con la finalidad de que los miembros de la "_Orden del Fénix_" los conocieran y pudieran protegerlos de ser necesarios.

La discusión del asunto de Harry continuó por un buen rato hasta que España tuvo una idea:

—Si les preocupa que descubran donde se encuentra Harry actualmente, ¿Por qué no lo dejan ir a conocer nuestras casas? —comentó Antonio —Hay muchos países del _club de magia_ y muchos países están protegidos por la magia de nuestros abuelos.

No era mala idea, de esa forma, Harry aprendería magia de diferentes partes del mundo que le ayudarían a derrotar a Voldemort.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Prusia, Francia y México regresaron a casa tres horas después de haber salido, pero no lo hicieron solos, con ellos iba un enorme perro negro y lanudo que con seguridad era callejero; para ese momento, Inglaterra ya había regresado con España. Al ver al monstruo canino, se escandalizó.

—Se llama Fido, ¿puedo quedármelo? —dijo México con una sonrisa abrazando al perro que comenzó a lamerle la mejilla.

—Lo encontramos vagando afuera —explicó Francia mirando al moreno que acariciaba la cabeza de Fido.

—Pues de ninguna manera se quedará aquí —sentenció Inglaterra, había algo extraño en ese animal, podría ser peligroso y no quería arriesgarse.

—Pero Arturo, Fido es muy dulce y cariñoso —replicó México abrazando al perro que comenzó a lamerle la mejilla —. Lo cuidaré bien —prometió poniéndole ojitos de cachorrito. España sonrió y le dijo que podía quedarse con él siempre y cuando limpiara todo lo que ensuciara. José le agradeció al castaño y se fue con el perro para darle un baño.

—No te das cuenta que ese perro podría ser peligroso —regañó Inglaterra a España.

—Mon amour, Je doute que le chiot est mal Mexique —replicó Francia. Inglaterra bufó molesto, no tenía caso ponerse a discutir con ese trío de tarados.

Una vez reunidos todos los habitantes de la casa. España les dijo sus planes de llevar a Harry a conocer sus países; los nórdicos, asiáticos, Grecia, Turquía, Alemania, Suiza, Liechtenstein y los italianos ya habían aceptado y por supuesto que las naciones que se encontraban ahí también estaban de acuerdo con la idea.

Harry estaba emocionado, siempre soñó con viajar y conocer la mayor parte del mundo ¿y qué mejores guías que los propios países?

—Vamos Harry, ve a enviarles una lechuza a Ron y Hermione —le dijo España sonriéndole; estaba seguro que el niño deseaba compartir esa aventura con sus dos mejores amigos.

—¿Enserio puedo invitarlos? —preguntó cohibido, todos los países presentes asintieron con la cabeza.

—¡_Sure_! —gritó Alfred emocionado —, ¡les encantará mi casa!

Harry asintió con una radiante sonrisa, se despidió de sus amigos y subió a su habitación, al entrar se encontró con una lechuza que no había visto antes; traía correspondencia que después de entregársela al joven mago, se fue tan rápido como llegó.

Harry leyó la misiva:

_Te llaman el salvador, el niño que vivió,_

_La gente te ama por ser la esperanza,_

_Yo te amo por ser el hombre gentil y dulce que eres._

_De tu admirador X_

Harry sonrió como una colegiala enamorada; no era el primer anónimo de "X" que recibía, cuando estaba en Hogwarts había encontrado algunos bajo su almohada; esa era la primera vez que le enviaba una lechuza.

—¿Quién eres? —se preguntó dejándose caer en la cama, había olvidado por completo el enviarles la lechuza a sus amigos.

En un principio, Harry había creído que quien le escribía era alguna chica pero desechó la idea rápidamente pues su admirador siempre se refería como un "él" y no como una "ella", no es que le molestara, a él le gustaban los hombres; hubo un tiempo en que estuvo enamorado de Ron pero lo mantuvo en secreto por miedo a que su amigo lo odiara o algo peor.

Volvió a abrir los ojos al sentir algo húmedo y caliente sobre sus dedos, se trataba del enorme perro que el Bad Cuarteto había traído.

—Hola —le dijo incorporándose para acariciarle la cabeza; era verdad lo que decía José, era un perro tan manso como una oveja, muy diferente del aterrador aspecto que tenía —. ¿Qué sucede Fido?, ¿buscas a José?

Fido ladró moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha como si estuviera diciendo que no. Harry se quedó sorprendido, ¡¿acaso le entendía?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dos días después ya todo estaba listo para el viaje, Ron y Hermione habían llegado la noche anterior. Los jóvenes magos estaban emocionados, pasarían una semana en cada país.

El primer país que visitarían seria España, de ahí Francia, Alemania, Suiza, Liechtenstein, Austria, Hungría, Italia, Grecia, Turquía, Ucrania, Bielorrusia, Dinamarca, Noruega, Suecia, Finlandia, Rusia, China, Japón, después viajarían al continente americano, iniciando en Canadá, Estados Unidos y Finalmente México.

La aventura del trió dorado en las casas de sus amigas naciones estaba por iniciar.

_Continuara…_

**Este capítulo y los que siguen hasta el regreso a Hogwarts están dedicado a Treasons, ¡lo prometido es deuda! n.n**


	22. Capítulo 22 ¡Bienvenidos a España!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, FranxUk, PruxAus, EspxRoma, UkxFran, y HarryxDraco insinuación de AmexMex y SnapexUk

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error mágico**

**Capítulo 22.- ¡Bienvenidos a España!**

El viaje no fue muy largo pues utilizaron un translador; aunque a la mayoría de los países no les agradó la idea pero querían aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible que tuvieran de vacaciones.

Llegaron a Madrid pero no permanecerían ahí toda la semana; España planeaba llevarlos a las ciudades más ricas en lo que se refiere a leyendas y "magia".

Antonio les asigno una habitación a cada uno, por suerte, la casa tenía habitaciones suficientes pues en un tiempo, sus hijos vivieron con él.

A España sólo habían ido los tres americanos, Francia, Inglaterra, Rusia y el trío dorado de Gryffindor.

—Hoy nos quedaremos en Madrid pero mañana nos iremos para ir a conocer las ciudades más místicas de mi casa —les dijo España.

—¿Participaremos en el encierro taurino? —preguntó México emocionado, hacía tiempo que no participaba en esas festividades con Antonio y ardía en deseos de volver a hacerlo.

—¿Encierro taurino? —preguntó Ron confundido.

—Es una tradición cruel y bárbara —habló Hermione usando el tono de voz que tenía al dar uno de sus sermones o regaños —. Pensé que ustedes eran diferentes, pero veo que me equivoque —dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación azotando la puerta.

El grupo se mantuvo callado por unos segundos antes de volver a retomar la conversación. México estaba demasiado animado para tomarle importancia a las palabras de la joven bruja.

—¡El héroe participará! —gritó Alfred emocionado. Harry y Ron también decidieron hacerlo, al igual que Rusia, aunque éste último sólo para proteger al mexicano, tanto del capitalista como de los toros.

Fido ladró contagiado por la emoción de México y es que José tenía esa capacidad _divina_, por llamarla de algún modo.

—Aún es temprano, ¿Por qué no van a dar un paseo por la ciudad? —sugirió Inglaterra mientras leía un libro que trajo de su casa.

—¡Buena idea! —exclamó Ron — Me muero por conocer los alrededores.

—Kesese, oresama prefiere quedarse a beber —Francia y España apoyaron la idea de su amigo.

—José, ¿Por qué no los llevas tú? —le pidió Antonio pasándole su cartera al aludido. Sabía que se iba a arrepentir (especialmente por la mirada maquiavélica que su hijo tenía), pero hacía tiempo que el Bad Trio no bebía solo.

—Con gusto papi de mi vida y de mi amor —España suspiró; ese falso tono dulzón que usaba el moreno significaba que su cartera iba a volver completamente vacía.

Prusia, Francia y España se dedicaron a beber durante el resto del día mientras que el trío dorado daba una vuelta por la ciudad en compañía de Rusia y los tres americanos.

Las calles, negocios y casas eran tan diferentes a las que había en el Londres muggle, incluso el clima lo era; mientras Inglaterra era frío y húmedo, España era cálido y soleado.

—¡Vamos a comer churros! —exclamó México cuando el dulce olorcito le llegó a la nariz. Tomó a Canadá y a Harry de las manos y se los llevó sin darles tiempo a reaccionar. Hermione se percató de la expresión de Rusia cuando el moreno se fue sin siquiera mirarlo.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Iván? —le preguntó en cuanto Alfred se adelantó para seguir a los demás. Rusia asintió con la cabeza; su vista estaba fija en México quien en esos momentos se estaba comiendo un churro con deleite.

—México ya no quiere ser uno con Rusia —dijo sin darse cuenta. Hermione lo miró preocupada pero no estaba de acuerdo.

La joven bruja estaba segura que José amaba a Iván; se lo veía en sus ojos. Pero también se daba cuenta que algo le pasaba al mexicano pues no estaba actuando con normalidad. México se acercó a ellos.

—Hermione, Iván no se queden atrás o se quedan sin churros —les dijo José señalando a Ron que devoraba como si no hubiese un mañana.

—José, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —Hermione no le dio permiso de contestar se lo llevó lejos de los demás.

—¿Qué sucede contigo? —le recriminó con esa voz chillante y molesta. México parpadeo confundido; se señaló a sí mismo sin comprender —Si, tú, ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué actúas tan cruel con Iván?

—Herm, creo que has leído demasiados libros raros —dijo el moreno moviendo la mano como restándole importancia al asunto para luego ponerse serio —. Yo no he sido cruel con Rusia; lo amo.

Sin embargo, Hermione no se rindió; le dijo cual era su comportamiento para con Iván. México se dio cuenta que con su actitud estaba lastimando a la persona que amaba; pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía culpable de que Rusia mirara directamente a los ojos del Basilisco; después de todo él fue quien le insistió al euroasiático para ir a su lugar secreto, pero también estaba el asunto de…

—Gracias Hermione —le dijo encarándola nuevamente. Le sonrió —. Debo arreglar las cosas con Iván —ella asintió.

Rusia estaba sentado junto a Canadá en una mesa distinta de Harry, Ron y Alfred quienes parecían estar en una especie de competencia por ver quienes comían churros, empanadas y otros dulces.

—¿Iván me acompañas a dar un paseo? —le pidió José tan pronto como se acercó a la mesa. Rusia asintió con una sonrisa y se levantó para seguir al moreno dejando solo a Canadá, aunque no por mucho pues Hermione llegó poco después.

Llegaron hasta un pequeño parquecito a unos minutos de donde se encontraban los demás. En el lugar había algunas parejas y familias disfrutando de un rato de relajación. México tomó la mano de Iván y lo llevó a una banca apartada donde se sentaron.

Iván estaba asustado, temía que José quisiera terminar con él; era algo que no creía poder soportar.

—Perdóname —Rusia ya temía en que terminaría esa frase que había oído en tantas telenovelas de la casa del moreno: "_Perdóname, no eres tú pero ya no siento nada por ti", "Perdóname pero debemos terminar" _—. Tenía miedo.

—¿Miedo? —preguntó Rusia sorprendido. México era de los pocos países (si no que el único) que parecía no temerle a nada, incluso tenía a la muerte como su mejor amiga.

—Creí que te perdería —Iván se sobresaltó al ver como los ojos de su pequeño se volvían vidriosos y segundos después rompía en llanto. Se le partió el corazón; lo abrazó contra su pecho tratando de reconfortarlo.

—Sé… que soy débil… un país tercermundista que depende enormemente de Estados Unidos —admitió entre el llanto. Rusia no lo creía así; él pensaba que México tenía una gran fuerza pero que lamentablemente estaba oculta.

—José no es débil, da —dijo Iván totalmente convencido. El moreno bajo la mirada posándola en sus manos que en ese momento apretaban sus rodillas.

—Lo soy, por eso tuviste que protegerme.

Iván lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, le limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió antes de besarle la frente.

—Rusia cuida de México porque lo desea no porque sea obligación de Rusia, da.

—Pero…

—¿México no haría lo mismo por Rusia? —el moreno asintió con la cabeza, ¡por supuesto que lo haría! ¡Eso y más!

Iván sonrió. Ambos países se besaron sin importarles ser vistos por las personas que pasaban por ahí. El beso se convirtió rápidamente en uno hambriento; las castas carisias se hicieron atrevidas. México se separó bruscamente cuando Rusia comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón. Iván miró a José; el ruso estaba confundido y herido por la acción del moreno.

—¿Qué soy para ti? —era precisamente esa interrogante la que tenía a México en un estado de desesperación —¿Soy un _amigo con derecho*_?¿_El sancho_*? ¿Tu pareja?

Rusia pudo comprenderlo en ese momento. México se sentía inseguro de su relación; ¿Es que no le había dicho que ellos eran uno? Iván se dio un golpe mental al darse cuenta de su error; lo cierto es que siempre "invitaba" a todos a ser uno con él, era lógico que José pensara que no había más que sexo entre ambos.

México malinterpretó el silencio de Rusia; se levantó; él tenía orgullo y no iba a aceptar ser plato de segunda mesa.

—Los demás nos están esperando —dijo José en tono seco; le dio la espalda a Iván. Ni bien dio dos pasos cuando el ruso lo atrapó de la muñeca obligándolo a encararlo nuevamente.

—José es el novio de Iván, da —cuando estaban juntos no eran países; no había política, o intereses económicos; sólo eran dos personas que se amaban.

—¿Qué hay de Yao, Toris o de mi primo Jorge*? —Rusia parpadeó sorprendido de que México estuviese celoso. Eso lo enterneció.

—José es el único que Iván ama, da —ambos se sonrieron; se fundieron en un abrazo y se besaron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al fin llegó el día de la feria taurina. Alfred y José estaban emocionados y listos; Ron y Harry por otro lado se encontraban nerviosos. Francia y Prusia habían decidido no participar en el "encierro" pero estarían entre el publico. Inglaterra se había desaparecido desde la mañana, en cuanto a Canadá, decidió ir a dar un paseo con Hermione para hacerle compañía.

—¡Esto será genial! —exclamó México emocionado. Iba caminando por las calles semivacías. España les dio algunas instrucciones que sólo lograron aumentar el nerviosismo de ambos magos y la emoción de los dos americanos.

En el lugar donde se realizaría el encierro ya había mucha gente, la mayoría tras las barras de seguridad; sólo los países, los magos y unas cuantas personas participarían.

—Te reto gringo —le dijo José con una sonrisa pícara —. Quien llegue primero invita las chelas.*

—Son menores de edad —le recordó España. México bufó molesto, ¡todo por culpa de Inglaterra! Miró mal a Antonio, pues recordaba que el ibérico había bebido licor con Prusia y Francia cuando estos tenían su misma edad.

—Bueno, los chescos* —México infló las mejillas cuando España le sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza, ¡definitivamente Antonio tenía doble moral!

—¡Claro! ¡El héroe ganará! ¡Joseph saldrá con el héroe a comer hamburguesas! —exclamó.

—Kolkolkol —México ignoró el aura oscura de su novio; estrechó la mano de su vecino del norte para sellar el trato.

Rusia atrajo a México atrapándolo por la cintura sin importarle que los extraños los vieran o lo que pudieran decir o pensar.

—Si Rusia gana, ¿México hará lo que él quiera? —José sonrió y antes de sellar el trato con un beso, le dijo que sólo si él hacía lo mismo.

Minutos después, se abrieron las puertas y los toros fueron libres; los participantes echaron a correr siendo animados por la gente tras la valla de seguridad. Ron y Harry gritaban cada vez que una de las enormes bestias se les acercaba, pero fue peor cuando Alfred los tomó de la mano. El estadounidense corría a tal velocidad que los jóvenes magos parecían papalotes arrastrados por el viento.

Finalmente, uno de los toros alcanzó a cornear a uno de los participantes pero no fue de gravedad. Antonio y José iban por delante, ambos ibéricos parecían haberse olvidado de los demás y sólo se concentraban en la diversión y la adrenalina que les provocaba ser perseguidos por las furiosas bestias.

Iván fue quien llegó primero a la arena, detrás de él, Antonio y sólo por unos centímetros, José y Alfred con los jóvenes magos.

—¡Dios!, creí que moriríamos —se quejó Ron, tan pálido como el papel —. Estamos vivos de milagro.

—¡Hahahaha! ¡El héroe se divirtió mucho! —exclamó el rubio, por un momento olvidándose de haber perdido la apuesta, hasta que México reclamó su premio.

Alfred se quejaba y quejaba diciendo que había sido una trampa, pero España lo hizo callar: "Vayan a las gradas, Francia y Prusia les reservaron lugares". Asintieron y se retiraron dejando a ambos ibéricos solos.

España y México se dirigieron a los vestidores para cambiarse de ropas. Ambos estaban muy emocionados.

La plaza taurina era muy grande, aunque no tanto como el campo de quidditch de Hogwarts pero tenía su encanto.

—¿Son Antonio y José? —señaló Harry a los dos toreros que acababan de salir, luciendo sus coloridos trajes y que en ese momento saludaban a la multitud que los vitoreaba.

—_Oui_ —respondió Francia —, hace tiempo que esos dos no comparten la arena… será divertido.

—Kesese, esto no es algo que alguien tan awesome como yo haría, pero Antonio y la mayoria de sus hijos se emocionan mucho con esto.

Los magos regresaron la vista a la arena; contagiándose por la algarabía de los "olé" del público cada vez que alguno de los dos bregaran* a los toros.

Cuando Antonio usó las banderillas*; los magos comprendieron el por qué Hermione decía que era cruel, pero aún así, no podían evitar estar emocionados por el espectáculo.

Al día siguiente partieron de Madrid para conocer las místicas ciudades que España les ofrecía. Harry, Ron y Hermione aprendieron sobre leyendas muy interesantes: La Santa Compaña, La cueva de Salamanca y muchas más.

Definitivamente España era una nación hermosa; lástima que su estancia en el país estaba por terminar.

Continuará…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Amigo con derecho: **Que pueden tener sexo sin que existan sentimientos de por medio.

**El Sancho: **En palabras simples, el amante.

**Mi primo Jorge:** Es Cuba.

**Chelas:** Así le dicen algunos a las cervezas en México.

**Chescos:** Refrescos.

**Bregar: **fijar, sujetar y poner en suerte.

**Banderillas: **Que son palos delgados, de unos 70 a 78 centímetros de largo, recubiertos y adornados con papel picado y con un hierro en un extremo, a modo de arpón, empleado en la lidia para clavarlo en el morrillo del toro. Hay distintos tipos de banderillas, fundamentalmente para toreo de pie y para rejoneo.


	23. El país del amor inespera final

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, FranxUk, PruxAus, EspxRoma, UkxFran, y HarryxDraco insinuación de AmexMex y SnapexUk

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error mágico**

**Capítulo 23.- El país del amor; inesperado final**

Nuevamente el horrible viaje en translador; pero bien había valido la pena cuando vieron la magnífica torre Eiffel que coronaba la bella ciudad de París. Ninguno de los tres magos podía creer que se encontraran en la Francia muggle, ni que iban a pasar toda una semana conociéndola.

Francis los había llevado a un pequeño departamento que tenía en un edificio en el centro de la ciudad, tan sólo tenía dos habitaciones pero un poco de magia solucionó el problema.

Harry se dejó caer en la que sería su cama durante su estancia en el país. Cerró los ojos; inhaló llenando sus pulmones del delicioso aroma que envolvía la habitación. Se levantó de golpe cuando escuchó a una lechuza tocar a su ventana, sonrió al ver a la pequeña ave propiedad de su admirador anónimo; la dejó entrar lo más rápido que pudo. Tomó la nota de su pata.

_Disfruta de la ciudad e imagina que paseamos por los Campos Elíseos tomados de la mano._

_Con amor tu admirador X._

Harry sonrió, no tenía idea de quién era su admirador secreto pero aún así; soñó con él paseando tomados de la mano por las calles de parís.

Mientras que Harry fantaseaba con una noche romántica en la ciudad del amor; había parejas que si lo hacían realidad:

Inglaterra y Francia disfrutaban de una romántica entrega. Las expertas manos de Francia recorrían el cuerpo de Arthur, caliente y ansioso; los besos apasionados, asfixiantes gemidos cargados de placer y de arrebatador deseo.

Arthur gozaba de la tierna hombría de Francis; chupaba y lamía como si se tratara del más suculento postre. Sus dedos se abrían paso en el interior de su amante, preparándolo para lo que venía.

El cuerpo de Francia fue abriéndose lentamente dando la bienvenida a Inglaterra y envolviéndolo con su calidez. Gemidos, caricias y besos fundiéndose para formar una explosión de éxtasis.

Se abrazaron tratando de recuperar el aliento. Se besaron; Inglaterra se acurrucó en el pecho; al poco rato se quedaron dormidos.

México estaba encerrado en la habitación que compartía con Rusia; sentado frente al escritorio. Había papeles tirados y arrugados a su alrededor, en el suelo. Larisa, Donaji, Tlilmi y Fido observaban al moreno escribir desde diferentes puntos, pero todos con una expresión confusa.

—¡Con una chingada! —exclamó compactando una hoja en la que había escrito para luego lanzarla por sobre su hombro. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza para despeinarse en un gesto de desesperación.

Tan concentrado estaba que no escuchó cuando alguien tocaba a la puerta ni cuando Tlilmi abrió. Rusia ingresó a la habitación, miró al mexicano y el desorden que éste tenía; le llamó la atención la infinidad de papeles regados y lo concentrado que estaba el moreno. Tomó uno de los papeles, leyó el contenido.

—José… —el aludido se sobresaltó; miró a su novio y no pudo más que sudar la gota gorda al ver lo que tenía en las manos. Le arrebató la hoja al ruso. Iván miró al mexicano esperando una explicación.

—Eh… ¡no es lo que crees! —exclamó desesperado; no quería que Iván tuviese una idea errónea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Rusia se mantenía tranquilo, no iba a desconfiar de su moreno, al menos le daría la oportunidad de explicarle; aunque por dentro sentía el impulso de dar la vuelta y salir de la habitación.

México tardó un poco en explicarle a Rusia; cuando terminó, Iván suspiró aliviado. El euroasiático tomó al moreno, acostándolo en la cama para posicionarse sobre él. José sonrió y abrazó a su novio por el cuello. Esa noche ninguno dormiría.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las calles de parís eran magníficas y muy bellas; Francis se hinchaba como pavo real cada vez que alguno de los magos se maravillaban con los edificios de estructuras hermosas, los museos…

Rusia y México se encontraban en un pequeño restaurante al aire libre; el pobre moreno estaba adolorido de cierta parte de su cuerpo a causa de la noche movida que tuvo con el europeo.

—Grrr —gruñó dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa.

—¿México está enojado con Rusia? —cuestionó el euroasiático. Como respuesta José le dedicó una mirada que bien podría ser comparada con la de algún demonio —era peor que la de la misma Bielorrusia –, lo que hizo al pobre Iván temblar.

—Quiero un chocolatito abuelita y unos tamales de rajas o unos chilaquiles —dijo sin moverse.

—¿México olvidó que estamos en Francia?

José gruñó por lo bajo antes de sentarse correctamente en la silla y dejar escapar un largo suspiro.

—¿México se encuentra bien? —le preguntó preocupado.

—Estoy chípil —levantó los brazos abriendo y cerrando las manos. Rusia sonrió y atrajo al moreno en un abrazo, sentándolo en sus piernas para acunarlo como si se tratara de un bebé sin importarle que los otros comensales pudieran opinar, ni las distintas miradas que les dedicaban.

—¿José se siente mejor? —preguntó Iván con ese tono que sólo le dedicaba al mexicano. El moreno asintió con la cabeza; enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio para poder compartir un beso. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un mesero los interrumpiera para tomarles su orden.

Después de darle un buen susto al pobre hombre (y de comer algo), ambos países decidieron dar un paseo. Iban caminando tranquilamente cuando México chocó con alguien ocasionando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

—¡Auch! —se quejó el moreno.

—¡Estúpido!, fíjate por donde… ¿José? —preguntó el joven sorprendido mirando al moreno después a Rusia —¿Iván?

—¿Draco? ¡¿Qué haces aquí, güero? —le preguntó el mexicano abrazando al platinado por el cuello para poder despeinarlo. Draco se separó bruscamente de su amigo, odiaba que le tocaran su perfecta cabellera.

—Iván creyó que a Draco no le gustaban las cosas muggles, ¿da? —Malfoy bufó un poco sonrojado, no iba a admitir que la Francia no mágica le agradaba.

—¡Es lo de menos! —exclamó México —Me alegro de que estés aquí güero.

Draco miró a sus dos amigos, preguntándose qué era lo que ellos estarían haciendo fuera de Inglaterra, pero no pudo preguntar pues José lo tomó del brazo mientras hablaba tan rápido que apenas y si le entendía media palabra, eso no fue lo peor para el joven mago, pues en el camino se encontraron con el trió dorado que estaban con Francis, Alfred, Gilbert y Mathew.

—¿Qué haces aquí hurón? —gruñó Ron mirando a Draco con odio, el platinado le devolvió el gesto con la misma intensidad.

—¿Esto fue idea tuya? —le preguntó Malfoy a México con el seño fruncido e ignorando olímpicamente al pelirrojo. José negó con la cabeza.

—Seguramente vino a espiarnos —continuó Ron. Esto sí que hizo enojar a Malfoy quien no duró en encararlo.

—¿Espiarlos? ¡Por favor!, como iba a saber que la comadreja pobretona, el cara rajada y la sangre sucia iban a estar en un país tan sofisticado como lo es Francia.

—_The hero will not let you insult your friends_ —exclamó Alfred encarando al mago.

—Es cierto, Malfoy —habló Francis con el ceño fruncido aunque ciertamente alagado por lo dicho por el mago —, tus palabras son ofensivas.

Comenzaron una discusión que poco a poco fue llamando la atención de las personas que pasaban por ahí.

—¡Ya! —gritó México enojado —. Draco es cuate de Iván y mío —los países y los cuatro magos lo miraron asustados pues al moreno le había salido un aura oscura —. Nos encontramos al güero en el camino. Van a llevarse bien o no respondo chipote con sangre sea chico o sea grande —sentenció.

—Da, José tiene razón —respondió Rusia sonriéndoles pero con un aura oscura a su alrededor que ocasionó que los magos, país y los mirones tragaran grueso y retrocedieran aceptando la petición de la pareja a regañadientes.

¡Ta' bueno! ¿Pa' donde iban?—cuestionó México sonriéndoles sin darse cuenta (o no queriendo hacerlo), de las expresiones de pánico de sus amigos.

—Planeábamos ir al museo —respondió Hermione.

—¡Vamos!

Fueron al espectacular museo de Louvre que dejó a los magos con la boca abierta. Las pinturas, las esculturas y el mismo edificio eran tan sorprendentes y magníficos que el grupo terminó separándose.

Harry había terminado a solas; en esos momentos contemplaba la "Venus de Milo", estaba tan concentrado en la estatua que no se percató cuando alguien se puso a su lado.

—Hermoso, ¿no? —Harry dio un respingo a causa de aquella voz. Era Draco que lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry se percató por primera vez desde que Draco apareció que no vestía ropas de mago ni tenía aquel peinado en el que parecía haberse acabado medio bote de gel; ahora, Draco estaba usando unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados que delineaban su figura, una camisa de manga larga y el cabello algo despeinado y rebelde (por obra de México). No podía negar que Draco Malfoy era un verdadero adonis.

—A pesar de ser una construcción muggle, tiene cierto encanto —agregó con su típico tono.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? —le preguntó desviando la mirada para tratar de ocultar el sonrojo que dominaba sus mejillas.

—José me envió una lechuza —respondió simplemente; era mentira pero Harry no tenía por qué saber la verdad, ¿no?

—Creí que José dijo…

—La pregunta en realidad sería, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? Dudo mucho que la comadreja tenga el dinero para salir de Inglaterra…

—No es tu asunto, Malfoy —Harry lo interrumpió con enojo. Draco lo miró de reojo, dio un suspiro, no iba a ponerse a pelear, debía seguir con el plan que él y José tenían.

—No, no lo es —respondió caminando a "La victoria alada". Harry lo siguió, más por inercia que por curiosidad. Pasaron un momento con temblando "La Mona Lisa". Draco comenzó a hablar sobre la pintura, sorprendiendo al joven de ojos verdes pues nunca se hubiese imaginado que el rubio conociera tanto del arte muggle.

Sin darse cuenta, terminaron conversando de otras cosas hasta el punto en el que Harry comenzó a darse cuenta de lo agradable que era el dragón.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó Draco a Harry después de un rato; el Gryffindor asintió con la cabeza —Hay un restaurante muy cerca de aquí, te invito a comer —Harry quiso negarse en un principio, pero finalmente terminó aceptando.

Acababa de conocer a un Draco Malfoy que ni en sus sueños más locos creyó ver y deseaba explorar más de él.

Ambos magos abandonaron el museo, olvidándose por completo de sus amigos que comenzaban a preocuparse por su desaparición.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido Harry? —se preguntó Ron en voz alta. Él, Hermione y los países se encontraban afuera del museo.

—También se perdió el güero —agregó México antes de sonreír con cierta picardía —, segurito le han de andar _poniendo Jorge al niño_*

—¿Qué tiene que ver un niño en esto? —preguntó Ron confundido.

—Lo que _Mexique_ quiere decir es que mon petit, que esos dos deben estar demostrándose su_ amour_.

El comentario no fue del agrado del pelirrojo quien no se molestó en ocultar su desagrado y aberración por la sola idea de que su amigo estuviese con Draco de una manera tan… íntima.

—Ron cálmate por favor —le pidió Hermione; a ella tampoco le agradaba la idea pues le preocupaba que Draco pudiese herir a Harry (de cualquier forma posible).

—Pero Herm…

—Sí, wey, ni que el güero le fuese hacer algo que Harry no quisiera.

—México tiene razón —agregó España; conocía bien a su ex colonia y su buen juicio, sabía que él no confiaría en alguien que no fuese digno.

—Pero… —Ron intentó protestar.

—México y Rusia confían en Draco —habló Iván sorprendiendo a los presentes pues era bien sabido lo celoso que el eslavo se ponía cuando Malfoy y José estaban juntos (o al menos era lo que todos pensaban) —. Draco no es tan malo como aparenta, da.

—Bueno, oresama tiene hambre y no puedo permitir que mi awesome cuerpo se malpase, kesese.

—Yo también tengo hambre —comentó España y los demás asintieron, en realidad ya era tarde y no habían comido desde la mañana.

—¡El héroe quiere hamburguesas! —chilló Estados Unidos. México dijo que quería tacos, chiles en nogada o un pozole, lo que ocasionó que ambos vecinos iniciaran una discusión pues el primero quería que el moreno comiera lo mismo que él.

—Estamos en Francia, ¿Por qué no comer algo tradicional del país? —opinó Hermione interrumpiendo la pelea de los dos americanos.

Al final se decidieron por regresar a casa aunque aun estaba el problema del paradero de los dos magos. Mientras tanto Harry y Draco conversaban animadamente como si fuesen amigos de muchos años. Potter cada vez más se daba cuenta que su supuesto enemigo jurado tenía un lado agradable; cierto que era arrogante y detestaba a los muggles pero eran los prejuicios que su familia le había inculcado desde su nacimiento.

—¡Oh cielos! ¡Me olvide por completo de los otros! —exclamó Harry preocupado pues seguramente lo estarían buscando. Draco suspiró pagó la cuenta pasando por alto las protestas del Gryffindor de pagar su parte, regresaron al museo pero no encontraron a ninguno de los magos o de los países.

—Creo que debería regresar a casa de Francis —dijo Harry resignado; dio un largo suspiro, sólo había un pequeño problema… no sabía dónde estaba y es que a su parecer, todas las calles eran iguales, además de que no entendía para nada el idioma.

—¿En dónde te hospedas? —le preguntó a Harry sacándolo de sus pensamientos —. Conozco muy bien las calles de la Francia muggle —agregó cuando no recibió respuesta. El Gryffindor miró al Slytherin como meditando si debía o no confiar en él; dio un largo suspiro, terminando por darle la dirección.

No sería el último encuentro de esos dos, pues al siguiente día volvieron a verse, esta vez a solas, y nuevamente al siguiente hasta que en el día antes de su partida, sucedió algo que ninguno esperaba.

Harry (pese a las negativas de Ron y la mayoría de los países), saldría con Draco en una cita.

—¡¿Estás loco? —lo regañó Ron —Esto puede ser una trampa del hurón.

—Es cierto —agregó España, uniéndose al pelirrojo —, según lo que nos han contado, los Malfoy son sirvientes de ese tío Valdomero.

—Es Voldemort —lo corrigió Harry dando un largo suspiro, era increíble lo mucho que Antonio y José se empeñaban por cambiarle los nombres a todas las cosas y personas.

—Como sea, de todos modos Draco no está de achichincle de Botanero —agregó México cruzándose de brazos. Los magos e Inglaterra suspiraron.

—Es Voldemort —suspiró Arthur en tono cansado.

—Pus será el sereno pero de que Draco es cuate, eso que ni que —dijo el moreno —, y mira que yo como digo una cosa digo otra y es que, es como todo… hay cosas que ni que, ¿tengo o no tengo razón? —los magos y la mayoría de los países miraron al latino sin comprender realmente lo que decía.

—México tiene razón, da —respondió Rusia quien parecía ser el único en entenderlo (o al menos fingir que lo hacía).

—¿Confían en Malfoy? —le preguntó Hermione a la pareja.

—Draco no es malo, da —le respondió el ruso, México asintió con la cabeza mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos de su novio.

—Claro que el hurón es malo, sólo quiere ganarse la amistad de Harry, para…

—Ya me estás llenando el buche de piedritas —lo interrumpió José —. Ya les dijimos que el güero es a toda madre y que no le hará nada a Harry.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —preguntó Prusia quien estaba extrañamente serio.

—Otra vez la **burra** al trigo —puso los ojos en blanco —. Su padre les está diciendo que Draco es de a poca madre, claro que no es una cosa que digan ¡que bruto! Qué buen tipo es éste wey, pero lo es y eso que ni que.

—Creo que me está doliendo la cabeza —se quejó Ron completamente confundido por causa del moreno.

—A oresama igual —lo apoyó Prusia, Francia y España.

José sonrió complacido y eso que ni siquiera había usado una de sus armas secretas: cantinflear.

—Ta' bueno Harry ya te puedes ir yendo que al güero no le gusta la impuntualidad —le dijo México empujándolo a la salida. El mago se fue aprovechando la confusión de sus amigos.

El lugar de la cita era la entrada del museo, para esas alturas, el chico dorado de Gryffindor ya había olvidado a su admirador y tal parecía que éste también a él.

Cuando llegó al museo Draco ya lo esperaba, vestido con ropas muggles que ciertamente le hacían ver extremadamente apuesto, tanto que Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tan hermosa visión.

—Qué guapo se ve —pensó Harry; se detuvo en seco, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo creía que Draco era guapo? Sacudió la cabeza, tal vez si estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con el Slytherin.

—Llegas tardes —el chico dorado de Gryffindor no respondió, estaba demasiado confundido, Draco se dio cuenta por lo que sólo lo tomó de la mano conduciéndolo por las calles de París; el contacto provocó un furioso sonrojo en Harry que Draco notó pero de lo cual no dijo nada (no quería asustar al castaño).

Draco llevó a Harry a dar un paseo por un parque cercano; comieron en un pequeño pero lindo restaurante al aire libre, cerca de donde Harry se hospedaba.

—¿Regresarás a Inglaterra o te quedarás aquí hasta el final de las vacaciones? —le preguntó Draco a Harry. El Gryffindor negó con la cabeza.

—Los chicos nos invitaron a Ron, Hermione y a mí a conocer sus países de origen.

—¿Planean visitar todos? —el castaño se encogió de hombros, la verdad no estaba seguro si el periodo de vacaciones sería suficiente para conocer las casas de todos sus amigos países, pero esperaba que sí.

—¿Y tú? ¿Regresaras a Inglaterra? —Draco asintió; tan sólo había pasado tres días en Francia pero ya debía regresar a casa o de lo contrario podría tener problemas con su padre o peor, podría sospechar que fraternizaba con el "enemigo".

Harry bajó la mirada, se sentía un poco triste, pues no quería alejarse de su nuevo amigo tan pronto, Draco pareció darse cuenta pues dijo:

—José me invitó a pasar la última semana de vacaciones en México, tal vez nos veamos allá —el Gryffindor asintió sonriendo, aunque no tenía idea del porque estaba tan feliz.

Harry estaba confundido, no sabía porque sentía aquella enorme necesidad de estar junto al Slytherin, de no separarse de él, de abrazarlo, de… de pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por los labios de Draco sobre los suyos; el contacto sólo había durado un par de segundos pero bastó para que una corriente eléctrica recorriera por completo sus espinas dorsales.

—Me gustas Harry —le confesó el príncipe de Slytherin y el aludido no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse.

Harry no podía creerlo, ni en sus más locos sueños se hubiese imaginado algo así, pero… ¿Qué sentía él por Draco? Era su enemigo desde el primer año aun así… sus pensamientos se cortaron y sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente a medida que sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del Slytherin y esta vez fue él quien inició el beso mandando al diablo todo lo demás, en ese momento sólo importaba los dos y nadie más.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola gente! Espero les gustara el capitulo y también quiero aprovechar para invitarlos a mi foro de rol "Los doce reinos" que es de Hetalia!

/forum

http : / / thetwelvekingdoms . mi – foro . net / forum


	24. Aviso

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, FranxUk, PruxAus, EspxRoma, UkxFran, y HarryxDraco insinuación de AmexMex y SnapexUk

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error mágico**

Youko: ¡Hola gente! Si, si, ya se… puff se que no he actualizado pero es que simplemente no se me ocurre nada con Alemania y los otros (los otros europeos y asiáticos).

México: ¡Me consta!

Rusia: (sonriendo) Da.

USA: ¡Hahaha!

Inglaterra: Por eso queremos pedir su amable comparación…

Francia: Para demostrarles nuestro amour (lanza besos).

Inglaterra se enoja y golpea a Francia para que deje de decir tonterías.

Youko: cof, cof… bueno, el punto es que queremos su ayuda.

México: Ya que el siguiente país es el del tío Lud –giña un ojo –, así que no sean hojaldras y échennos una manita.


	25. Secuestran a Alemania

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, FranxUk, PruxAus, EspxRoma, UkxFran, y HarryxDraco insinuación de AmexMex y SnapexUk

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error mágico**

**Capítulo 24.- Secuestran a Alemania**

Pasarían una semana visitando sólo Alemania y de ahí a Italia, pues las vacaciones no les alcanzarían para visitar Hungría, Austria, Suiza y Liechtenstein.

El estruendo y quejidos adoloridos le indicaron a Ludwig que sus invitados acaban de llegar; con él se encontraba Elizabeta, Roderich, Vash y Lily, pues ayudarían al alemán a fungir como anfitriones.

—Bienvenido —. Dijo la húngara, tratando de aguantar las ganas de tomar fotos, pues los recién llegados habían caído de tal forma que parecían estar en una orgia.

Alemania e Italia entraron a la habitación, cuando sus invitados se iban poniendo de pie, algunos quejándose aún por el golpe o lo tortuoso del viaje.

— ¡Hola, cerveza! Digo, Alemania —. Dijo México, con la misma energía que caracterizaba a los latinoamericanos. El hispanoamericano estaba acostumbrándose a los turbulentos viajes, por lo que no tenía el aspecto de sus compañeros, e incluso había comenzado a tomarle el gusto a esa forma de traslado.

— _Veh,_ bienvenidos —. Habló Italia, quien estaba prendado del brazo de Ludwig.

— Me alegra que llegaran bien, los llevare a sus habitaciones para que descansen —. El tono que el alemán usó era más como orden, y no admitía peros; aún así los países sabían que ésa era la forma de hablar del rubio, por lo que no le tomaron mayor importancia, muy diferente a los tres magos quienes se tensaron.

Con ayuda de Elizabeta y Feliciano, Ludwig condujo a sus visitas a las habitaciones que previamente había preparado para ellos.

Harry terminó de desempacar media hora después de haber llegado; compartiría habitación con Ron. Se recostó en su cama, pensando en descansar hasta la hora del almuerzo. Hermione estaba muy emocionada por estar en Alemania, y ardía en deseos de visitar los lugares más enigmáticos del país, por eso se pasó la mañana leyendo sobre la historia del país e interrogando de vez en cuando a Ludwig o a Gilbert sobre un tema u otro.

En la cocina, Hungría e Italia preparaban la cena mientras que la mayoría de los países se dedicaba a holgazanear por ahí.

Ludwig se encontraba en su oficina terminando algunos pendientes, con él se encontraba Hermione quien se había ofrecido a ayudarle. Desde que la conoció, Alemania había encontrado en la bruja una igual con la que podía charlar por horas, sin aburrirse o desesperarse, como le sucedía con la gran mayoría de los países. Lo que el germano no sabía, era que aquella amistad provocaba en cierto italiano una enorme inseguridad.

— ¡Estoy aburrido! —. Chilló Gilbert, dejándose caer en el sofá. Fritz, la lechuza de Prusia, se encontraba posada sobre un mueble con Gilbird. Francis acostado en el sillón, y José en el suelo.

— Yo también —. Dijeron Francia y México a la vez. Era tan molesto ser niños; no podían ir a beber alcohol, conducir, ni ver películas aptas para adultos que por cierto eran las mejores. Pero en cambio, sí tenían que ordenar sus habitaciones, hacer los deberes que Inglaterra o España les ordenaban, y comer sano. ¡Ni cuando en realidad fueron niños tuvieron qué pasar por tanto!

— ¡Tengo una idea! —. Exclamó Francis, llamando la atención de Gilbert y José quienes se acercaron al rubio, y entre cuchicheos les contó el plan que tenía; al terminar, los tres se sonrieron entre sí, asintiendo con sincronía.

Se pusieron en marcha; Francis y Gilbert por un lado, mientras que José por otro. Los países que vieron a esos tres desfilar por la casa, llevando o trayendo cosas; estaban seguros de que algo malo iba a suceder, ¿qué otra cosa puedes esperar, cuando los miembros del Bad Cuarteto estaban involucrados?

En uno de esos ir y venir de Prusia, él chocó contra Italia, haciendo que cayera uno sobre otro.

— ¡_Veh_, lo siento! —. La voz llorosa del italiano preocupó a Prusia. Feliciano tenía los ojos rojos e anchados; sorbía de vez en cuando los mocos que intentaban salir, prueba inequívoca de que el país amante de la pasta había estado llorando.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Ita-chan? —. Feliciano hizo un puchero antes de soltarse a llorar en brazos de la ex nación.

— ¡Alemania ya no me quiere! ¡_Veh_! —. Gilbert no comprendía el por qué de la desesperación y melancolía del castaño, por lo que solo atinó a abrazarlo para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

Prusia estaba cada vez mas confundido, pero logró hacer que Veneciano se calmara poco a poco, hasta que fue capaz de explicarle lo que le sucedió. Cuando Italia fue a ver Alemania, éste se encontraba en su oficina a solas con Hermione; los dos abrazados, demasiado juntos. Esto no hubiera sido tomado por Feliciano más que como el encuentro de dos amigos; si no fuera por el hecho de que últimamente, Ludwig y Hermione eran muy apegados, algo poco común en ese estoico y frío alemán, que muy dócilmente mostraba sus sentimientos.

Prusia realmente estaba sorprendido. Tomó a Italia de la muñeca y lo jaló rumbo al ático de la casa que Francia; México y él estaban convirtiendo en una cantina clandestina, que los tres habían creado desde cero en unas cuantas horas.

El lugar en realidad era sorprendente; había una barra, tres estanterías con vasos de vidrio de diferentes tipos y tamaños. Licores de diferentes clases y cosechas; bancos e incluso una mesa de billar semi-profesional que sólo Dios sabrá de dónde la sacaron. Además de cuatro sillones _puff_ redondos.

— ¡Italia! —. Exclamó Francis con alaria. Estaba limpiando algunas copas —. ¿Pero qué te pasa? —. Preguntó preocupado al notar el semblante lloroso del castaño.

— Si tía, andas todo achicopalado —. Agregó México, que dejó de acomodar las botellas para acercarse a Feliciano y abrazarlo, quien al sentirse rodeado por aquella calidez, rompió en llanto —. Ya Italia, no llores, na'más acuérdate.

— ¿Qué le sucede a _mon petit_, Gilbert? —. Le preguntó el francés a su compañero de parrandas.

Prusia les explicó a grandes rasgos la razón por la que Italia lloraba, y como sucedió con él; ni el francés ni el mexicano lo creyeron, después de todo estaban hablando de Alemania quien –si bien era muy difícil que expresara sus sentimientos – era más que obvio que amaba a Feliciano.

— Yo no creo que Ludwig te este haciendo de chicos los tamales* —. Habló José cruzándose de brazos.

— Hermione es muy parecida a Alemania, muy diferente de mí —. Feliciano bajó su cabeza, completamente deprimido.

— Pues lo dirás por Petra, pero la chismosa es Juana* —. Interrumpió México —. Yo creo que Alemania te ama tanto o más que a la cerveza, y eso ya es mucho que decir, y es que dirás lo que quieras, pero los polos iguales se repelen, y mira que hasta en la ciencia se ve. ¿A poco crees que esos dos puedan te vayan a pintar el cuerno*? —. Feliciano abrió la boca para responder, pero José se lo impidió tomando la palabra nuevamente. — Eso decía yo. Alemania puede ser de todo: borracho, pervertido de closet, masoquista de closet, tener cara de limón agrio, ser…

— ¡Mejor no defiendas a West! —. Protestó Gilbert, haciendo un puchero mientras que Francis se reía entre dientes.

—…Pero eso sí, más fiel que un perro —. Finalizó México, ignorando los reclamos del prusiano.

— _Mon petit_ tiene razón, Italia. Alemania te ama —. Le aseguró Francis, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

En ese momento, como si un rayo los hubiese alcanzado, los tres países se miraron entre sí y una sonrisa traviesa surcó sus rostros, asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Tenían una idea para ayudar al italiano.

— Gilbert, quédate aquí con Italia. _Mexique_ y yo nos encargaremos de lo demás —. Gilbert y José asintieron.

Francia y México salieron del ático para dar comienzo a su "diabólico" plan.

Por otro lado; Inglaterra se encontraba en la biblioteca, haciendo algunas llamadas. Pronto sería el cumpleaños del chico dorado de Gryffindor, y él se merecía una celebración digna de un rey. Estados Unidos, Ron, Canadá y Harry habían salido a dar un paseo por la ciudad, pues Alfred estaba ansioso de mostrarle a los dos magos el gran héroe que era, al impedir que los villanos nazis dominaran al mundo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

— ¿Entonces no recuerdas mucho de tu vida pasada? —. Alemania negó con la cabeza. No sabía cómo terminó hablando de su pasado con Hermione, pero de cierto modo sentía un peso menos sobre sus hombros.

—Sólo recuerdo despertarme una mañana, y ver el rostro lloroso de Gilbert. Cuando se dio cuenta de que abrí los ojos; me abrazó como si estuviese aliviado de verme —. Suspiró.

Hermione caminaba en círculos por la oficina, mientras escuchaba el relato de Ludwig. Estaba analizando el mejor método para ayudar a su amigo.

— Podríamos utilizar un hechizo para ayudarte a recordar… o un _pensadero_, pero para eso debemos estar en Hogwarts, ya que no los menores de edad no pueden usar magia fuera de la escuela —. Alemania se mantuvo callado; su rostro infantil de pronto tomó un matiz más adulto.

El sonido de vidrios rompiéndose haciendo que ambos se sobresalten. Todo fue demasiado rápido; dos personas entraron por la ventana, estaban completamente de negro y pasamontañas cubriéndoles el rostro, por lo que no pudieron identificarlos. Golpearon a Alemania haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento, lo amarraron y cubrieron los ojos.

— ¡Suéltenlo! —. Les exigió Hermione, pero uno de ellos la le lanzó un hechizo que la dejó inconsciente en el acto. El sonido de pasos acercándose alertó a los dos desconocidos; tomaron a Alemania y se fueron antes de que pudieran descubrirlos.

Dejaron una nota junto la bruja: "Tenemos a la representación de Alemania, si quieren volver a verlo vivo. La representación de Italia debe venir solo a las coordenadas que le enviaremos, de lo contrario Alemania morirá".

— ¿Qué secuestraron a West? —. Gritó Gilbert, histérico. Todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala después del secuestro de Ludwig.

— ¿Pero como sucedió? —. Preguntó Harry, preocupado de que los atacantes hayan usado magia para perpetrar su crimen.

— No lo sé… fue todo… tan rápido… —. Hermione estaba temblando, no por miedo, si no por la impotencia que le causaba no haber podido ayudar a su amigo.

— Debemos ir a buscarlo —. Dijo Hungría, preocupada por lo que le pudiera estar pasando al alemán.

— ¡El héroe se encargará de rescatar a Alemania! —. Chilló Alfred, con tal fuerza que lastimó los tímpanos de Harry y Ron que estaban a cada lado de él.

— ¡_Obaka-san_! Si haces eso, lo más seguro es que lastimen a Ludwig —. Dijo, dándole un zape al estadounidense.

— Pero no podemos mandar solo a Italia —. Suiza tenía a Liechtenstein entre los brazos, pues la joven estaba llorando.

— Debemos hacer algo para… —. Feliciano ya no escuchaba la discusión. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Alemania siempre lo rescataba cuando estaba en peligro, era hora de regresarle el favor.

Sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, _Veneciano_ escapó de la casa; no se alejó mucho, cuando se topó con una pequeña de dorados cabellos enrulados; usaba un vestidito rosa con encajes y zapatos de charol. Parecía una muñeca d porcelana; realmente hermosa. Pero Feliciano sintió miedo, pues aquellos ojos verdes estaban tan carentes de vida que parecían demoniacos.

— Representación de Italia del norte —. La niña habló con voz cavernosa, contrastando con su apariencia tierna. Feliciano se estremeció; sintió el impulso de salir corriendo, pero tan sólo atina a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Tiene miedo. Se sobresalta al sentir que algo frío toma sus manos.

Italia ve a la niña, quien acaba de colocar una bola de estambre de un extraño color metálico.

— Dejadla caer al suelo. Os guiara al lugar donde descansa la representación de Alemania.

El infante desapareció en una extraña brisa que parecía no venir de ningún lado.

Feliciano miró la bola de estambre; la dejó caer al suelo; ¡magia! La esfera comenzó a moverse, primero lenta, y luego rápidamente, hasta el punto de que Italia tuvo qué correr para poder seguirlo, pero le era difícil alcanzarle.

Italia estaba cansado; empapado de su propio sudor. Sus pies dejarían de obedecerle en cualquier momento.

Por suerte para Feliciano; la bola de estambre fue reduciendo la velocidad, hasta llegar a una feria abandonada, cuyo nombre era "_El Spreepark_". Italia entró tembloroso, tragó saliva. Había figuras de dinosaurios regadas por el suelo. Algunos carros chocones se oxidaban entre las hiervas que crecían a su alrededor; a lo lejos, la noria aún coronaba el terreno con su fantasmal figura.

La bola de estambre siguió moviéndose, pasaron cerca del esqueleto derruido de lo que en algún momento había sido un barco. Finalmente, la esfera se detuvo frente a una vieja construcción.

Una voz cavernosa que parecía salir de las mismas entrañas de la tierra se escuchó:

"_Entrad, representación de Italia, la representación de Alemania os espera dentro de estas paredes"_

Feliciano tuvo el impulso de dar la vuelta y salir corriendo, pero no lo hizo.

—Alemania… —. Dijo en voz baja para darse valor. Dio un largo suspiro e ingresó al edificio. El interior contrastaba con el exterior pues las paredes, el piso y el techo parecían como si fueran nuevos y relucientes.

Un aroma dulzón inundó los sentidos del italiano; por fin llegó hasta una habitación decorada con flores de diferentes colores.

— ¡Alemania! —. Gritó al encontrar a Ludwig inconsciente.

El rubio estaba sentado frente a una mesa, que parecía haber sido decorada para una cena de lujo; el mismo alemán estaba usando un traje de etiqueta, y el dulce sonido de un violín flotaba en la habitación.

Feliciano se acercó a Ludwig, comenzó a moverlo violentamente para despertarlo.

— ¡Alemania, despierta, _veh_! —. Gritó Veneciano, rompiendo en llanto.

— ¿Qué? —. Dijo Ludwig sobresaltado. — ¿Italia? ¿Qué sucede?

—_Veh,_ Alemania, tenía tanto miedo, creía que te había pasado algo, ¡_buah_! —. Dijo, abrazándose al rubio y llorando como si su vida dependiera de ello. — ¡Tenía miedo!

Alemania estaba desorientado. ¿Qué era ese lugar?, ¿Por qué estaba vestido de aquella manera?

— Siento que los trajéramos así —. Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar aquella voz.

Frente a ellos se encontraban las personas que habían secuestrado a Alemania. Al verlos, Ludwig se levantó dispuesto a enfrentarlos.

—Tranquilo, no tenemos intenciones de pelear con ustedes.

— ¿Por qué nos han traído? —. Preguntó, enojado.

—Considéranos como los servidores de Cupido —. Respondió uno de ellos. Alemania estaba comenzando a sospechar; los ademanes que hacia eran idénticos a…

—Francia… —. Dijo enojado.

— ¡Ya ves, güey! ¡Te dije que no hicieras tus pendejadas! —. Habló el otro, dándole un zape a su compañero.

—_Veh_, ¿México? —. Habló Italia. Ambos hombres se quitaron los pasamontañas, descubriendo sus identidades.

Alemania estaba enfurecido por las acciones de Francia y México, esta vez habían ido demasiado lejos con sus bromas de mal gusto.

—'_Pérate_ tantito, Ludwig —. Dijo José haciendo una "T" con las manos como si estuviera pidiendo tiempo. —Si lo hicimos fue _pa'_ ayudar a Feliciano, porque al pobre no lo calienta ni el sol con eso de que cree que le andas pintando el cuerno.

—Es verdad, _Ita-chan_ está triste porque cree que ya no lo amas —. Agregó Francis tan nervioso como lo estaba el latinoamericano.

La furia de Alemania se esfumó como por arte de magia. Volteó a ver a Italia, quien tenía la vista fija en el suelo; parecía haberse quedado mudo.

—Retírense —. Les ordenó Ludwig a Francis y José, que ni tardos ni perezosos, salieron corriendo para darle privacidad a la pareja.

Por un largo rato, Alemania sólo se dedicó a observar a Italia quien lucía como un animalito asustado. Ludwig se acercó lentamente a él.

—Italia… porque crees que… bueno. ¿Por qué crees que ya no te quiero? —. No hubo respuesta.

Alemania comenzó a preocuparse; Feliciano ni siquiera lo miraba; lloraba, lo sabía por los espasmos que su pequeño cuerpo sufría. ¿Le había hecho tanto daño sin darse cuenta? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

El corazón de Ludwig late fuerte, tanto que incluso puede escucharlo... Entonces lo descubre: tiene miedo. No quiere perder a Italia: su amigo, su pareja, ¡lo ama!, y no sabe cómo lidiar con eso, después de todo es un soldado y no está entrenado para expresar sentimientos, ¡es más! Se le enseñó a reprimirlos, a desecharlos como si fuese basura.

—No te preocupes, Alemania —. Dijo Italia, sobresaltándolo. —Yo me alegro de que tú y Hermione estén juntos… —. A Ludwig se le corta la respiración. Feliciano lo mira con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y con una triste sonrisa.

—Italia, ¿de qué estás hablando? —. Pregunta, confundido.

—Amas a Hermione y… —. Alemania no puede evitarlo y se ríe con ganas. Ahora comprende todo; la sensación de alivio lo invade. Atrapa a Feliciano en un abrazo y lo besa en los labios, al principio el italiano quiere resistirse pero termina respondiendo; se entrega totalmente.

—Italia… Hermione y yo somos amigos. A quien amo es a ti —. Alemania está sonrojado y mira a otra dirección, avergonzado de sus propias palabras.

— ¿En serio? —. Pregunta aún con la duda clavada en su pecho. Ludwig asiente con la cabeza, Italia sonríe y ahora es él quien comienza un nuevo beso. Ya no hay dudas ni temores, solo amor.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hacerte de chivos los tamales:** Engañar a su pareja con otro (a).

**Pues lo dirás por Petra, pero la chismosa es Juana:** Frase característica de la Chimoltrufia que en cierta forma quiere decir, que se dice una cosa cuando en realidad es otra.

**Pintar el cuerno:** Engañar a la pareja.

**Nota importante:**

Siento la demora, pero es que no había tenido inspiración para este capítulo, así que lo más seguro es que para el siguiente me salte hasta cuando llegan a América por qué no se me ocurre nada para los otros países, en fin. Espero que les gustara el capítulo.


	26. Capítulo 25 Las vacaciones terminaron

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, FranxUk, PruxAus, EspxRoma, UkxFran, y HarryxDraco insinuación de AmexMex y SnapexUk

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error mágico**

**Capítulo 25.- Las vacaciones terminaron.**

—¡Quítense de encima! —gritó Francia pues Ron, Alfred, Iván, José e incluso Fido habían caído sobre él, aplastándolo; aunque por suerte aterrizaron en algunas flores del jardín.

El viaje en translador era terrible, pero no existía una manera más rápida para pasar de país a país en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Ay!, 'ora si me di un ranazo bien dado —se quejó México sobándose cierta área de su anatomía.

—¿México se encuentra bien? —le preguntó Rusia ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, el aludido asintió con la cabeza. Fido comenzó a llorar, ocasionando que el moreno se separara de su novio para ver como se encontraba su mascota.

—Debemos encontrar otra manera de viajar —se quejó Prusia quien estaba algo mareado por el viaje.

—Si encuentras una forma más fácil, me encantaría escucharla —recriminó Inglaterra en tono ofendido mientras se sacudía las ropas.

—¡Eso me dolió, maldición! —se quejó Romano. Acababan de llegar a Canadá, primer país que visitarían en América después de pasar varias semanas en Europa y Asia.

—Esto no es Washington —comentó Alfred quien no tenía idea de donde se encontraban. México le dio un sonoro zape.

—No sé si eres pendejo o de plano te haces —le dijo enojado al ver como Mathew bajaba la mirada, sintiéndose deprimido —. Estamos en Ottawa —le dio otro zape al estadounidense —. Pendejo.

—Hace frío—se quejó Ron quien titilaba como una hoja y se abrazaba a sí mismo para tratar de darse un poco de calor pues la ropa que llevaban era delgada y aunque no se encontraban en invierno, la temperatura era un poco baja, aunque no demasiado.

—Yo… lo siento… —se disculpó Mathew apenado de que sus huéspedes estuvieran pasando frio.

—Mathew no tiene por que disculparse, da —le respondió Rusia dándole algunas palmaditas en la espalda.

Canadá le agradeció con una sonrisa. Mathew llevó a los magos y países al interior de la casa; Kumajiro se bajó de los brazos de su dueño para dirigirse al sillón y acostarse ahí para una siesta.

—Yo… los llevaré a sus habitaciones…

—Por mí no te molestes Mateo que me duermo con Iván —dijo el moreno con una sonrisa picara, estaba feliz de estar nuevamente en América y más cerca de su casa y de sus hermanos. Canadá asintió con la cabeza; sonrió, ya imaginaba que su amigo pedirá eso. Condujo a sus huéspedes a sus respectivas habitaciones. Los magos estaban más que encantados con su nuevo hogar. Pero, había algo que mantenía a Harry sumido en sus pensamientos y es que México había dicho que Draco se uniría con ellos cuando estuvieran en el continente Americano pero hasta ahora no tenía noticias de él.

Harry decidió bajar a la sala; tal vez Mathew requería de ayuda. Durante ese largo viaje había conocido tantas cosas; todos los países que habían visitado no se parecían el uno del otro, eran tan diferentes como sus mismas representaciones. Incluso los dos Italia eran como el agua y el aceite, pero no tanto como Canadá y Estados Unidos; Harry jamás había visto un par como esos dos con personalidades tan contrarias y…

—¡Vamos Donaji! —dijo México quien corría tan rápido que casi choca con Harry en las escaleras. —Lo siento Harry. —se disculpó pero no se detuvo. —¡No me has visto! —le gritó a lo lejos. Poco después, el quetzal se unió a su amo y como éste, por poco arrollaban al pobre mago.

—¿Por qué tendrán tanta prisa? —se preguntó Harry después de escuchar la puerta de la entrada ser azotada al cerrarse. Los gritos furiosos de Alfred se escucharon como respuesta. Al parecer, José le había hecho alguna clase de broma.

—¡Joseph! ¡Regrésame mis hamburguesas! —chilló el estadounidense quien pasó junto a Harry a toda velocidad y por poco hace caer a Inglaterra al toparse con él al pie de la escalera.

—¡América, idiota! —le gritó molesto. —Esa no es forma de comportarse —pero ya era tarde, Alfred no se encontraba ya en la casa.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Arthur? —le preguntó Harry acercándose a la representación de su país.

—Yes. Él idiota no me lastimo —respondió recuperando la compostura. —¿Sabes porque salió corriendo? —Harry se encogió de hombros aunque se imaginaba lo que pudo haber pasado.

Inglaterra suspiró; no tenía caso pensar en eso.

—Pasaremos tres días en Canadá, después en América y finalmente tres en México para luego regresar al mundo mágico e iniciar las clases —dijo Inglaterra mas para sí que para Harry.

—¿Los demás también regresaran? —preguntó el joven mago. —Escuché que algunas de las representaciones son muy buenos con la magia y es posible que entre todos puedan encontrar la forma de hacerlos recobrar su forma adulta.

—Eso es lo que España y yo consideramos mejor, pero… —Inglaterra se cruzó de brazos, cerró los ojos tomando una pose seria. —Esos idiotas no quieren que Voldemort se salga con la suya –principalmente México –. Además, ahora que él sabe de nuestra existencia; no descansará hasta encontrarnos. Al menos, en grupo, le será más difícil atraparnos.

—¿Y qué hay de los otros países? —preguntó Harry preocupado.

—Ellos estarán bien, por suerte, sólo los países y nuestros jefes; sabemos nuestras identidades. Y del mundo mágico; Dumbledore es el único con tal conocimiento y ahora, tú. Ron y Hermione, claro.

—¿Está seguro profesor? —Harry no estaba convencido del todo y le preocupaba que Voldemort, de alguna forma lograra atrapar a alguna nación para usar su magia.

—Por el momento es lo mejor.

Rusia y Alemania se encontraban disfrutando de una partida de ajedrez. Iván encontró en Ludwig un rival digno. Pocos eran los países capaces de dorar más de diez minutos en jugando contra Rusia, pero Alemania había logrado ponerlo en apuros un par de veces.

—Los dos son muy buenos —dijo Hermione observando la partida entre ambos países.

—Gran cosa. Si yo tuviera su edad, también sería tan bueno como ellos —dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos.

Parecía que el ganador iba a ser Rusia, pero… justo cuando iba a hacer "Jaque mate". Tlilmi apareció de repente lanzándose contra la mesa y tirándola junto con el tablero de ajedrez. El chaneque era perseguido por Fido que tenía el pelaje de un extraño color fosforescente. El perro estaba muy enojado con Tlilmi quien se había prendado al cuello de Rusia para alejarse de las fauces del canino.

Iván se encontraba de pie desde que el chaneque tiró la mesa y le sonreía al perro que no dejaba de ladrarle a Tlilmi quien hacia aquel extraño chirrido que sólo serbia para hacer enojar mas a Fido.

—Fido debe calmarse, da —dijo Iván en tono infantil. A diferencia de Hermione, Ron y Alemania, éste último sostenía al perro para que no se lanzara contra el ruso.

—¡Rápido! Alguien llame a México para que los controle —pidió Ludwig.

Hermione y Ron asintieron antes de salir corriendo en busca del latino. Iván parecía no estar preocupado por el perro, al contrario; continuaba sonriendo de manera infantil. De pronto, Fido dejó de ladrar; Rusia tenía un aura oscura a su alrededor.

—Kolkolkol —el perro se agazapo, gimió un poco antes de salir corriendo. Rusia tomó al chaneque por las axilas

—Creí las mascotas de José se llevaban bien entre ellas —comentó Alemania. Tlilmi lo miró ofendido y le enseño la lengua.

—Tlilmi no puede ir contra su naturaleza, da —comentó Iván mientras ponía de cabeza al chanque quien parecía reír divertido por la manera tosca en la que era tratado.

—Pero, hacerle eso a un perro… —guardó silencio cuando el chaneque volvió a mirarlo, esta vez hizo algunos sonidos antes de desaparecer, esfumándose en el aire.

Ludwig dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de dejar su casa para acompañar a los magos antes de regresar a Hogwarts.

A la hora del almuerzo; José propuso ir a las _catatas del Niágara_, con la excusa de que ese lugar era frontera con Estados Unidos y podrían ir a la casa de Alfred sin la necesidad de usar el translador. La idea les gusto a todos, principalmente a Hermione quien siempre soñó con visitar aquel mágico y romántico lugar. Pero Rusia sospechaba que México tenía algo entre manos por lo que esperó a estar a solas con él para saber sus planes.

—Haré que el babas de Alfredo se enamore de Mathew en las cataras —dijo México sonriendo. Rusia miró a su novio, confiaba plenamente en él, pero le preocupaba que su plan no funcionara.

—¿Qué hará José si América no se enamora de Canadá? —el latino se puso rígido y su rostro se volvió enigmático.

—Los encierro en un closet, con un "cartucho" de chelas y que sea lo que la Virgencita quiera —José pensó primero en esa posibilidad, pero no como Alfred fácilmente podía romper la puerta, arruinando su intento por emparejarlo con Canadá. Por eso, rogaba a todos los santos habidos y por haber, que el plan de las cataratas funcionara.

Los magos se encontraban reunidos en la habitación de Harry, hablando sobre la experiencia que habían tenido hasta ahora en los diferentes países que visitaron. Su comida, sus tradiciones y sus ciudades eran más de lo que cualquiera de los tres se hubiese imaginado.

—Es una pena que el viaje se terminará en unos cuantos días —se quejó Ron quien deseaba seguir conociendo el mundo.

—Cierto. Pero debemos volver a la escuela —dijo Hermione. —No podemos perdernos las clases por estar turisteando por ahí.

—Yo preferiría seguir haciéndolo —agregó Harry. Antes, Hogwarts era como un santuario para él; un sitio en el que podía escapar de sus tíos, pero ahora que había estado viviendo con los países. Por fin sentía que era realmente querido, que pertenecía a un lugar.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Harry? —chilló Hermione ofendida. —No podemos retrasarnos con nuestros estudios.

—Dejemos de hablar de la escuela. Aún estamos de vacaciones y planeo disfrutarlas hasta el último momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los magos estaban emocionados. Llegaron a Niágara Falls, Otario. Se habían hospedado en un pequeño hotel donde permitían mascotas y se encontraba a unos diez minutos en auto del río; un pequeño camino de bicicletas pasaba por delante del hotel y había un área lo suficientemente grande para que los niños jugaran.

Francia no paraba de decir lo romántico que era; sin duda una muestra de que Canadá era su hijo. Además de eso, Francis se la pasaba acosando a Inglaterra para que tomaran el crucero y apreciar mejor la belleza de las cataratas.

Extrañamente, Rusia y México no se la pasaban teniendo sexo en cada rincón del hotel (como se hubiese esperado de esos dos); al contrario, se pasaban el tiempo en compañía de Canadá.

Alfred actuaba raro, pues desde que el nuevo trió se formó; se pasaba mirando mal a sus vecinos y a Rusia; pero todos asumían que el enojo del Estados Unidos tenía como destinatario a Iván.

—Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo? —le preguntó José a Mathew, éste asintió algo cohibido. —¡Vientos! —exclamó abrazándolo.

—José está ahogando a Mathew, da —dijo Rusia con su típica sonrisa infantil. Los tres se encontraban dando una caminata por el área recreativa del hotel. La mayoría de los países había salido con los magos a conocer la ciudad.

Mientras el trió platicaban; eran observados por Alfred. Estados Unidos no comprendía; desde que salieron de Alemania estuvo recibiendo notas de amor de parte de Mathew, pero desde que llegaron a Canadá, éste se mantenía con Rusia y México; demasiado acaramelados, en muchas ocasiones; todo aquello, ponía a Alfred celoso, pero, ¿de quién? ¿Celaba a José o a Mathew?

Alfred se quedó quieto; México acababa de levantarse para ir tras su perro que comenzó a perseguir a una ardilla que le mordió la cola; seguramente era Tlilmi trasformado.

Cuando José desapareció del rango de visión; Estados Unidos pudo apreciar, como Rusia tomaba de la mano a Canadá y éste se sonrojaba.

—¿Qué estará planeando ese comunista? —se preguntó Alfred. Como cualquier héroe, era su deber cuidar que los villanos no lastimaran a personas tan lindas como Canadá, un momento, ¿acababa de decir que su hermano era lindo? Bueno, claro que Mathew era muy lindo, dulce, tierno y cariñoso pero…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos. Rusia tomó a Canadá de la barbilla y lo besó; eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Alfred se acercó a la pareja a grandes zancadas.

—¡Deja a mi hermano, maldito comunista! —gritó Estados Unidos tomando a Iván de las solapas antes de soltarle un puñetazo en la barbilla que hizo al ruso trastabillar.

—¡Alfred! —Canadá no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar; su hermano apareció de pronto y ahora golpeaba a Rusia como si deseara matarlo y éste ni siquiera se defendía. —¡Detente! —gritó empujando a Alfred.

Estados Unidos mira a Mathew enojado, peros todo su coraje desaparece al darse cuenta que el canadiense llora.

—Matt…

—¡Cállate! —grita Canadá. Dio media vuelta antes de alejarse corriendo. No podía creer que Alfred se hubiese atrevido a hacer tal cosa; pero también estaba el hecho de que Rusia lo besara, ¿qué le diría a México?, ¿Cómo podría verlo a la cara después de eso?

Alfred no fue tras su hermano, se había quedado en shock cuando éste le gritó. Tan metido estaba en su mundo que no se percató que Rusia ya estaba de pie y lo sostenía del cuello, levantándolo algunos centímetros del suelo.

—América, ¿quiere jugar con Rusia, da? —dijo Iván en tono infantil, aunque el aura que lo rodeaba era tan oscuro que los pocos niños que se encontraban en el lugar, salieron corriendo. —Kolkolkol…

—Braginski, déjalo —México se encontraba enfrente de las dos potencias con un semblante serio y los ojos rojos; había visto todo lo ocurrido. Todo el enojo de Rusia desapareció al darse cuenta de la tristeza que se reflejaba en esos bellos ojos que tanto amaba; soltó al estadunidense sin cuidado alguno. —Vámonos.

El tono usado por José no dejaba espacio a las protestas; Rusia asintió con la cabeza y se dejó girar por el latino que parecía estar a punto de romper en llanto. Alfred quiso volver a golpear a Iván por ocasionarle tanto dolor a su adorado vecino, pero se contuvo; en aquel estado, México era muy inestable y un peligro para todo lo que le rodeaba, además, él tenía asuntos que arreglar con Mathew.

—El héroe no será juguete de nadie. —no iba a permitir que se burlaran de él y eso incluía a su hermano.

Canadá se había ido a refugiar a su habitación; no podía creer lo que sucedió. Rusia besándolo, Alfred mirándolo tan… dolido.

La puerta se abrió de golpe; sobresaltándolo. Estados Unidos estaba en la entrada, observando a Canadá con una seriedad pocas veces vista en él.

—América… —Canadá susurra.

Alfred se acerca lentamente a Mathew; lo toma por los hombros, el canadiense lo observa expectante; parecía que Alfred estuviese a punto de besarlo. De pronto, se separó abruptamente. Estados Unidos sacó un manojo de cartas arrugadas y se las entrega a su gemelo.

—¿Lo que dicen es cierto? —Canadá no comprendió de lo que su hermano hablaba; tomó una de las cartas para leerla. Estaba asombrado; ahí, con una letra idéntica a la suya estaba plasmados sus más profundos sentimientos: su amor a Alfred.

Mathew mira a su hermano (extrañamente serio). Tuvo el impulso de negarlo, pero estaba cansado de ser tan cobarde. Era momento de tomar al toro por los cuernos. Amaba a Alfred, ¿para qué negarlo?

—Sí… todo… es verdad… yo… —fue inopinadamente silenciado por los labios de Alfred. Mathew cerró los ojos y abre la boca para permitir que la lengua de su hermano explorara toda su cavidad.

Estados Unidos condujo a su gemelo hasta la cama; en el trayecto, lo fue desnudando, mientras disfrutaba de cada centímetro de piel que quedaba expuesta a sus deseos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rusia y México se encontraban entre las sábanas revueltas. Iván tenía a José atrapado en un abrazo.

—¿México sigue enojado con Rusia? —preguntó cual niño regañado. El latino se levantó de la cama para caminar por la habitación completamente desnudo, regalándole una hermosa vista al europeo.

—Sé que la idea fue mía, pero odie verte besando a Mateo —dijo cruzándose de brazos. —La neta, llegue a pensar que me estabas pintando el cuerno —agregó dolido.

Iván trata de levantarse, pero le dolía cierta parte de su anatomía; José había sido demasiado salvaje (aún para él). No es que le molestara realmente la actitud de su novio, al contrario era excitante ser tomado de esa manera tan agresiva; sin embargo, le preocupaba la razón por la que lo hizo.

—Rusia y México son uno, da —le aseguró Iván mientras se acercaba al moreno para abrazarlo por la espalda. Le besó el cuello provocando un gemido en el latino.

—Ya lo sé, Osito sádico —dijo José volteándose para quedar frente a su novio. Sonrió antes de lamer los labios del más alto. —Que bruto soy. Sé que me amas y jamás me harás de chivo los tamales —Rusia asintió con la cabeza, iba a besar a José pero se detuvo a mitad de camino, pues los ojos del moreno se volvieron rojos y su semblante era aterrador. —Por qué si lo haces, tendré que sacarte el corazón y comérmelo.

Iván asintió con la cabeza; besó al mexicano como si su vida dependiera de ello. La amenaza lo había excitado tanto que necesitaba hacerlo suyo.

Cuando los otros países y los magos regresaron de su paseo, se encontraron con una asombrosa sorpresa: Estados Unidos había anunciado que él y Canadá estaban en una relación, algo que tomó por sorpresa a la mayoría, especialmente a Francia a quien casi le da un ataque al enterarse que su precioso y dulce niño, ya era todo un hombre.

—Mañana partiremos a gringolandia —comentó México; todos se encontraban en un acogedor restaurante familiar, disfrutando del almuerzo. El latino miró a su vecino del norte; para José, el que Rusia tuviese que besar a Canadá era culpa de Alfred, por no darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y los de Mathew. —¡Así que hagamos algo memorable hoy!

—¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó Harry antes de llevarse un pedazo de panqué a la boca. José dejo escapar una sonrisa digna del Grinch que preocupó a los magos y a uno que otro país.

—Alfredo, ¿no te gustaría mostrar que eres todo un héroe? —le preguntó José con inocencia. Al aludido se le ilumino la cara y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sure, what I have to do, Joseph? —el latino sonrió satisfecho; él sabía que Alfred no conocía las culturas fuera de su casa (aún cuando muchas de sus costumbres fuesen copias de otras).

—Hay una vieja leyenda de las cataras que dice: Sí te lanzas de la "herradura de caballo"* y sobrevives; serás considerado el más grande héroe.

—Eso… es mentira… —dijo Canadá pero Alfred estaba tan ocupado en su propio mundo que no le prestó atención.

—¿Qué? ¿Te lanzas o le sácatelas? —Estados Unidos asintió con la cabeza. Ninguno de los presentes se metió pues ambos americanos eran tan tercos que no escucharían razones.

—¡Sure! —exclamó Alfred. —Pero sólo si Joseph también lo hace.

—Ya estas, peinado pa'tras —dijo emocionado. —¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos interesante?

Rusia hizo intento de levantarse pero Fido se lo impidió; el perro confiaba plenamente en su amo y estaba seguro que podría con el reto.

Estados Unidos asintió con la cabeza.

—Si tú ganas, le diré a los fantasmas de Hogwarts que no te molesten por un mes —a Alfred se le iluminaron los ojos ante la posibilidad de que Peeves dejara de atormentarlo una temporada. —Pero si yo gano, me reduces la deuda a la mitad (otra vez) —dijo sonriendo.

—That is impossible —replicó el rubio —, mi jefe ya me regañó por perdonarte la mitad de la deuda; no puedo hacerlo otra vez. —México maldijo mentalmente al jefe de Alfred; ya se aseguraría de hacer que uno que otro fantasma se le apareciera.

—Bueno, entonces. Quiero que hagas que la ley de migración sea aprobada y no afecte a ningún latino —Alfred lo medito un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza. Ambos americanos se dieron la mano, sellando el trato.

El grupo suspiro pesadamente; esos dos no tenían remedio.

La apuesta era simple: ambos debían construir un objeto resistente y lanzarse por "La herradura", el primero en llegar con su "barril" intacto (y con vida), ganaba la apuesta.

Como era de esperarse, Alfred creó una esfera inflable con el símbolo de super man, mientras que José optó por un simple barril al que le puso un corazón amarillo con las letras "CH" en rojo.

Los únicos que se encontraban con José y Alfred eran: Francia, el trio dorado, Canadá y Rusia; los demás, los esperaban abajo.

—¿Están seguros de esto? —preguntó Mathew preocupado por su pareja y su amigo.

—Simón. Además, somos países; no vamos a entregar el equipo nomas por aventarnos de una cascada de varios metros de altura, con miles de millones de litros de agua, que fácilmente pueden aplastar un cuerpo hasta volverlo papilla —México dijo tales palabras de forma tan casual que Canadá no sabían si estaba bromeando o lo decía enserio.

—¡El héroe está listo!, ¡Hahahaha! —Alfred no tenía miedo; para él, era un simple juego.

El estadounidense entró a su inflable y lo mismo hizo el mexicano en el barril.

—Aún están a tiempo. Detengan esta locura —les pidió Canadá quien estaba preocupado por ambos. Miró a los demás esperando que ellos intervinieran. —Rusia, di algo…

—José debe aplastar al capitalista, da —dijo sonriendo infantil. El mexicano asintió con la cabeza; sonrió mostrando el pulgar arriba y se metió de lleno al barril, aguardando a que su novio lo sellara.

Canadá suspiró derrotado, era inútil tratar de convencerlos; sólo rogaba que ninguno de los dos resultara herido.

Los dos se lanzaron a la furia de las aguas, perdiéndose de la vista de sus amigos poco después.

—¿Creen que estarán bien? —preguntó Hermione preocupada.

—Ya escuchaste a José; ellos son naciones, no pueden morir, ¿o sí? —Harry no estaba del todo seguro de las palabras de Ron.

—Estarán bien, no se preocupen —les dijo Francia dándoles una palmadita en la espalda a cada uno.

—Será mejor que nos reunamos con los otros. Esos dos ya deben de haber salido de la cascada —comentó Ron. Todos asintieron. Para el momento que llegaron con los otros; Estados Unidos y México ya se encontraban con ellos; sentados en la orilla, completamente mojados y rodeados de varias personas que los miraban asombrados por la proeza.

—¡Yo gane! —dijeron ambos americanos al unisonó.

—Nel, gringo. Gané yo; "tu pato de hule" se poncho y Gilberto tuvo que sacarte con ayuda de Ludwig y de mi papá.

—¿Qué me dices de tu barril? —señaló el objeto que se había partido a la mitad. Los dos continuaron discutiendo, hasta que colmaron la paciencia de Inglaterra.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó Arthur molesto ocasionando que los curiosos se fueran dispersando a causa del miedo que les provocaba. —Los dos quedaron empatados y se acabo.

Estados Unidos y México se cruzaron de brazos e hicieron un puchero de manera sincronizada. Se vieron a los ojos y suspiraron derrotados.

—Bien —respondieron al unisonó.

Ese mismo día, recogieron sus maletas para dirigirse en autobús al lado estadounidense; Alfred tenía pensado llevarlos a las Vegas y la mayoría de los países estaban de acuerdo; pero Inglaterra quería que visitaran Salem, Blair o Nueva Jersey, los tres, lugares muy enigmáticos, donde se respiraba un aire sobrenatural. Sin embargo, Alfred no pensaba pasar su estancia en casa visitando esos aterradores lugares por lo que "convenció" a los otros de ir a California y disfrutar de sus playas; la escogida fue Laguna Beach, un perfecto y tranquilo sitio para pasar tres días asoleándose y jugando en las tranquilas aguas.

Se quedarían en una pequeña casa cercana a la playa que Alfred tenía cuando deseaba escapar de las responsabilidades de ser un país. La residencia se encontraba a unos metros de la playa; había una gran terraza dé donde se podía apreciar el océano.

—Debo admitir, que esta fue mejor opción —comentó Harry quien, desde hace mucho había deseado ver el mar; y ahora, gracias a Alfred, su sueño se hacía realidad.

—Cierto, es magnífico —comentó Ron embelesado con el paisaje.

—Do you like?—los magos asintieron con la cabeza y Alfred sonrió de oreja a oreja por la respuesta. —What are we waiting for? Let's swim!

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para dejar sus maletas y cambiarse de ropa. Por suerte, tuvieron la precaución de comprar trajes de baño de camino a la casa de la playa.

Francia e Inglaterra se habían alejado del resto; ante los ojos ajenos, la relación de los dos estaba prohibida, pues Francis era un niño (al menos en apariencia). Era en esos momentos los que habían a Arthur maldecirse mil veces por su error; gracias a él, su idiota novio y muchos de los países era unos infantes.

—¿Te sucede algo, mon petit? —le preguntó Francis preocupado por el comportamiento del más alto. Habían encontrado un lugar alejado de las miradas indiscretas; pero Francia se había dado cuenta que Inglaterra actuaba raro desde que llegaron a la playa donde había tantas parejas demostrando sus sentimientos abiertamente.

—No es nada, Frog —le respondió algo distraído. Francia suspiró pesadamente, pero no preguntó más, en lugar de eso, se acercó al inglés y lo besó, aunque tuvo que pararse de puntitas, pues Arthur era más alto que él, lo que le resultaba algo confuso y extraño en algunas ocasiones.

—Sé que te sucede algo —dijo separándose un poco de su pareja. Francia dio un largo suspiro al no obtener respuesta, pero estaba seguro que Arthur no le estaba diciendo la verdad.

Francia se sentó en la arena, le hizo una señal al británico para que se acomodara a su lado.

—¿Sabes? Hay algunas cosas positivas del incidente que nos convirtió en niños —comentó Francis con una sonrisa. Inglaterra lo miró confundido, ¿Qué de bueno podría ser para ellos haber regresado a ser infantes?

Francia pareció darse cuenta pues tomó el rostro del británico para darle un rápido beso en los labios

—Que hemos podido estar juntos por poco más de un año y seguiremos así, hasta que logremos romper el hechizo —Inglaterra sonríe; cierto que tenían una especie de vacaciones desde lo sucedido y que, gracias a eso, había podido ver a su pervertido novio todos los días.

Ninguno de los países que fueron convertidos en niños, podían quejase ahora (al menos los que tenían pareja en las mismas condiciones). Todos disfrutaban de ser "personas normales", y disfrutaban del amor en plenitud; algo, que como naciones tenían prácticamente prohibido.

Esa misma noche; los magos y naciones hicieron una parrillada cerca de la casa. Los del bad cuarteto (a excepción de España), se quejaban por no poder beber alcohol, púes según ellos, una fiesta no era una fiesta sin bebidas.

Alfred se jactaba de de las "super" parrilladas que él solía realizar casi todos los fines de semana, de las barbacoas al aire libre y de lo bien que sabían. Por eso, nadie tuvo reparos en dejarlo encargarse de cocinar, aunque, de vez en cuando, cambiaba lugares con José para estar un rato con su gemelo.

México aprovechaba los momentos que lo dejaban con la parrilla para marinar la carne con cerveza para darle más "sazón".

España tocaba la guitarra y cantaba para animar el ambiente. Los magos hablaban animadamente entre sí o reían por las ocurrencias del bad cuarteto y de Alfred.

—Si Malfoy supiera que pasamos las vacaciones de verano con las representaciones humanas de los países, se moría de envidia —comentó Ron de buena gana. Harry casi se había olvidado de lo mucho que extrañaba a Draco en esos días… casi. Aunque México le había asegurado que él iba a pasarse los últimos días de vacaciones en su casa.

—¡Venga, tíos! Quiero ver esa enjundia —dijo España mientras tocaba la guitarra a un ritmo más alegre y comenzaba a cantar.

Ey ey Ita-chan, ¿quieres churros?

Ey ey mamá, ey ey mamá, la paella que comimos hace tiempo

¡no puedo olvidar su sabor!

Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra. Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra

Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra, yo soy España

Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra. Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra

Hablando de círculos, un tomate. Yo soy España

¡Ay! De un sólo trazo un maravilloso mundo puedes ver

¡El Reino de la Pasión! España

"¡El jamón serrano curado es el mejor jamón del mundo!"

Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra. Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra

Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra, yo soy España

Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra. Da un paso atrás, es la tierra

Túmbate sobre la tierra, yo soy España

¡Ay! Con un solo hervor

Una receta que te hará llorar de felicidad

"¡Al horno como toque final!"

La comida es un menú completo

Come cuanto quieras

Ey ey Romano, ¡no hagas eso!

Realmente, Ita-chán ¿quieres bailar Boleros?

Ey ey, Francia, el vino está bien~

Sí, sí, Alemania, _Sonrisa_

_(Cuando mencionó a Francia, éste levanto su vaso con refresco y sonrió. Pero cuando nombró a Ludwig, éste lo miró con seriedad y un ligero rubor en las mejillas)._

Ey ey camarero, ¡lléneselo al niño!

Ey ey mamá, ey ey mamá

La paella que comimos hace tiempo

No puedo olvidar su sabor~

Las olivas, los tomates y también...

"¡El gigantesco Sol al atardecer son tesoros!"

Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra. Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra

Dibuja un círculo, es la tierra, yo soy España

¡Ay! De un sólo trazo

Un maravilloso mundo puedes ver

Mirar fútbol a la hora de cenar

¡Es muy divertido!

¡Ay! En el interior del mundo

Duerme la receta de la felicidad

El vino en una mano y el flamenco

¡Son lo mejor!

Los magos aplaudieron por la divertida canción a la que pronto se le unieron las de los otros países, incluido Alemania quien fue obligado por su hermano a cantar; el único que no interpretó su canción fue México.

—Mathew, ¿Por qué no cantas algo? —pidió Hermione. El canadiense tenía bonita voz, y la bruja tenía curiosidad de oírlo cantar. El aludido se había sonrojado por el pedido y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—¡Sí, Mateo! Algo bueno le debiste haber aprendido al _pervertodo_ de Francia —dijo México dándole palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo.

—Se dice pervertido, da —dijo Rusia sonriéndole a su novio.

—No. Francia paso de pervertido a pervertodo; ósea que es nivel master —Francia se quejó por el comentario del latino.

—Bueno, ya. Mathew, ¿podrías cantar algo, por favor? —está vez fue Ron quien se lo pidió, y al poco se le unió Harry y demás. Era tal la insistencia que a Canadá no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

—Yo… cantaré, algo que papá Francia… me cantaba cuando… era una colonia —dijo avergonzado. Cerró los ojos, inhaló fuerte y comenzó a cantar:

_À Paris, à Paris, _

_Sur mon petit cheval gris,_

_À Rouen, à Rouen,_

_Sur mon petit cheval blanc,_

_À Toulon, à Toulon_

_Sur mon petit cheval blond_

_Et rentrons au manoir_

_Sur mon petit cheval noir._

_Au galop, au galop…_

Todos aplaudieron, conmovidos por la canción. Francia, incluso soltó unas lágrimas; abrazó a Canadá, estaba alegre que aún recordara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Al día siguiente; Alfred llevó a los países y a los magos a visitar Disneyladia. Sobra decir que hasta Harry y Hermione que crecieron en el mundo muggle, estaban impresionados. Todos esos colores, olores y personas que deambulaban por el lugar.

—No es como los parques de diversiones en el mundo mágico; pero tiene su encanto —comentó Ron mirando a Goofy, quien se tomaba una foto con un niño.

—Siempre quise venir a Disneyland —comentó Harry. En una ocasión, los Dursley fueron al de Paris y Dudley se la pasó presumiéndole todo lo que le compraron y los lugares que vio.

—¡Vamos a The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror! —exclamó México. Quería algo que hiciera que la adrenalina fluyera por su cuerpo, en vez de ver a Francia tratar de conquistar a Blanca nieves y a Inglaterra regañándolo por eso.

—¡Yo quiero subirme a eso! —dijo Alfred señalando el California Screamin; la montaña rusa. José y Alfred se miraron con complicidad, asintieron con la cabeza y corrieron rumbo a la atracción.

—A José parecen gustarle las emociones fuertes —comentó Ron al ver a los dos americanos brincar de alegría mientras esperaban en la fila de la montaña rusa.

—Es por su sangre de guerrero —comentó España cruzándose de brazos. —En la segunda guerra, participo con sus "Águilas aztecas". En ese tiempo, los superiores de Alfred, le dieron a México las misiones más peligrosas, de las que era seguro que ningún miembro de su escuadrón saldría con vida, pero lo hicieron sin ninguna baja.

Rusia asintió con su sonrisa infantil; en esa época, no tuvo mucha suerte de pasar tiempo con ninguno de los latinos, pero recordaba los elogios que ellos recibían por sus hazañas.

—Aún recuerdo a México con ojos rojos y con esa sonrisa, mientras volaba su avión, ¡era aterrador! —chilló Francia haciendo un ademán afeminado.

—¡Ey! Los estamos esperando —gritaron Alfred y José.

Los dos días restantes, la pasaron en Disneyland. Después, tomaron el _translador_ para ir a México.

—Me duele el sacroiliaco —se quejó México haciendo un gesto gracioso. Fido gimió adolorido.

—Por suerte, es la última parada —dijo Francia aliviado.

—¡Bienvenidos! —el gritó los sobresaltó. De pronto se vieron rodeados de varias personas. Los magos pudieron reconocer, los otros países que iban a Hogwarts con ellos, pero también estaba Luciano, el primo de José.

—¡Kyaaaa, que lindo! —exclamaron las chicas y se lanzaron contra el mexicano para estrujarlo y llenarlo de besos mientras que Rusia las miraba con un aura asesina y José gritaba por ayuda.

—Espero que tuvieran un viaje placentero —dijo Brasil sonriendo a los desconcertados magos. —Mi nombre es Luciano Barbosa, soy la representación de Brasil.

Inglaterra les había dicho que el trió dorado ya sabía de la existencia de las representaciones humanas y que, ya no era necesario ocultarse de ellos.

—Discúlpenlas, están algo locas —comentó un joven con extraño asentó —. Soy Chile, pero pueden llamarme Manuel.

—Es un placer, soy Harry, ellos son Hermione y Ron.

—Che, pensé que serian más altos —comentó Argentina mirándolos con una sonrisa en los labios. —Yo soy el sencillo, pero carismático Argentina. Podéis llamarme Marcelo.

—Más bien. Es el escandaloso, egocéntrico, idiota…

—¡Oye! —se quejó el aludido.

—Es la verdad —comentó una linda chica. —Hola, soy Colombia, discúlpenos por la escena, pero extrañábamos mucho a Itzamma. Y estando tan adorable, que bueno, no pudimos contenernos.

Los latinos presentes eran Brasil, Argentina, Chile, Colombia, Guatemala, Belice, Venezuela, Honduras y Cuba. Las chicas se llevaron a México, España y Romano, dejando a sus hermanos para que se encargaran de atender a los invitados.

Los magos y los otros países, fueron llevados a las habitaciones que ocuparían mientras permanecieran en la casa de José. Se encontraban en una hacienda, de las pocas que aún quedaban en el territorio mexicano.

La Hacienda "Quetzalcóatl", había sido un regalo que Porfirio Díaz le dio a José, en sus primeros años de mandato, como una manera de agradarle a la joven nación. En ese lugar, era donde el mexicano solía reunirse con sus hermanos y primos a pasarla bien.

Era tarde, cuando llegaron, por lo que todos se fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente; se dirigieron al comedor, guiados por un delicioso aroma. La mesa estaba dispuesta con gran cantidad de platillos y nada tenía que envidiarle a los banquetes que se servían todos los días en Hogwarts.

—Espero que sea de su agrado —dijo la colombiana que salía en ese momento con una olla de barro que contenía chocolate caliente.

—No sabíamos que preparar, así que mis _carnales*_ y _su servilleta_*, decidimos hacer los mejores platillos de nuestras casa —agregó México mientras dejaba una charola con tamales en la mesa.

—Pero siéntense —les dijo Brasil a los magos, pues eran los únicos que aún continuaban de pie. —Coman lo que guste, sin pena.

Ya todos estaban desayunando. Hermione de vez en cuando interrogaba a los latinos sobre algún tema de sus casas; la divertida convivencia se vio interrumpida por la presencia de un joven de rubios cabellos platinados.

—Malfoy —gruñó Ron al ver al heredero Malfoy parado con en la entrada, con esa pose arrogante que lo caracterizaba.

—¡Güero! —exclamó el mexicano levantándose para ir a saludar a su amigo. —Se te pegaron las sábanas —le dijo en tono de broma, dándole una pequeña palmadita en la espalda.

—¿Cuándo llegó Draco? —cuestionó Rusia, sonriéndole al recién llegado.

—Su amigo llegó anoche. Después de que ustedes se fueran a dormir —dijo Chile antes de darle un manotazo a Argentina que trataba de meterle mano.

Harry se sonrojó cuando Draco le dedicó una sonrisa; Malfoy se acercó al niño que vivió, había una silla desocupada a su lado, donde se sentó.

—¿Sorprendido, Cara rajada? —Harry iba a responder, pero es interrumpido por Venezuela que le había lanzado un bolillo a Draco en la cabeza.

—Nada de insultos en la mesa, jovencito —le Verónica dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Es verdad. Güero, no te he presentados a mi familia —dijo José sonriendo. Presentó a los otros latinos (ocultando sus identidades como países, claro).

—¿Y a donde los piensas llevar, chico? —le cuestionó Jorge a José. El mexicano se llevó una mano a la barbilla en pose pensativa.

—A mi me gustaría ver las pirámides. Estuve leyendo sobre ella; su historia mágica me parece muy interesante —comentó Hermione.

—Entonces vamos a las pirámides y de ahí viciamos Xochimilco, pa' que vean la isla de las muñecas* —dijo México sonriendo. Tampoco estaría mal llevarlos al zócalo capitalino para que les dieran una limpia*, aunque José estaba seguro que con, Alfred se necesitaría, mínimo unas tres toneladas de albacar y otro tanto de copal para quitarle la mala energía y no quería imaginar cómo quedaría el pobre que tuviera que hacerlo.

Terminando de desayunar; fueron a cambiarse. Los latinos se llevarían a los invitados de su hermano, dejando a Inglaterra descansar. Durante el trayecto, Hermione no paraba de hacerles preguntas sobre sus respectivos países, Ron hacia lo posible por mantener a Harry lejos de Draco pero sin mucho éxito, pues Rusia lo mantenía a raya a él.

Al llegar a Teotihuacán; los magos quedaron impresionados por las magnificas construcciones que, a pesar de los siglos seguían en pie, impasibles al tiempo. México les habló de la antigua ciudad, sobre las costumbres de los ciudadanos y sus leyendas. Mientras hablaba, la mirada de José era una mezcla entre alegría y nostalgia. Después, se fueron a Xochimilco*.

Llegaron al embarcadero Salitre; ahí tomarían una trajinera que los llevaría a la Isla de las muñecas.

—Buenas tardes —dijo Cuba a un hombre que se encontraba limpiando su embarcación.

—Buenas —le regresó el saludo sin verlos en un primer momento. —¿En qué les puedo servir?

—Nosotros….

—Jorge, Vero, Manu, Celo, An….

—Ya entendimos, ya entendimos —dijo Luciano con cierto nerviosismo.

—'Ora, ¿andan criando o qué? —preguntó el hombre mirando a los más jóvenes. Su atención se centro en México quien, por primera vez se puso nervioso y más al notar la sonrisa picara del trajinero. —Mira nada más, quien viera al Pepe. Ya tiene chilpallate y bien grandote y nunca dijo nada. Chales, cuando la Meche se entere, le va dar el patatús; la pobre que andaba tras sus los huesitos.

Los latinos mayores comenzaron a reír bajito, pero pararon en seco al notar el aura oscura del mexicano y del ruso; éste último decía: kolkolkol.

—Wey. Ya, no venimos a que nos dé cátedra —dijo José con el ceño fruncido. —Queremos ir a la Isla de las muñecas; y no me salga con que a _Chuchita la bolsearon_*, que_ La Coquita_* dejó dicho que podía ir cuando me diera mi rechingada gana y _El Chope_* piensa igual. Ahora, nos llevas o buscamos a otro, que al cabo, no eres el único cuate que mi jefe tiene aquí —dijo mintiendo en la última parte, pues no podía permitir que el hombre supiera su identidad.

El trajinero abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces pero no pronunció palabra. Estaba impresionado con lo mucho que ese niño se parecía a su amigo; sonrió.

—'Ta bueno, escuincle; na' mas pa' que no diga tu jefe que soy maleta con su hijo. Pero vamos a necesitar otra trajinera, porque, pus, ustedes son un chorro y no van a caber todos en la mía.

El hombre se fue a buscar a un compañero suyo, para que lo ayudara a llevar al grupo a donde querían ir. Draco miró al mexicano que parecía molesto; no había entendido nada de la conversación pues él no hablaba español (de hecho, la única de los cuatro magos que hablaba un poco ese idioma era Hermione, quien aprendió durante el viaje), pero la forma en que actuaba su amigo, le preocupo.

—¿Está todo bien? —le preguntó Malfoy preocupado. México lo miró confundido pero asintió con la cabeza. —¿Qué te dijo?

—Nada, el wey quería pasarse de listo con el precio porque creyó que sólo éramos un grupo de turistas extranjeros —mintió.

Unos minutos después, el hombre llegó en compañía de otro; ellos dos se encargarían de llevarlos a la Isla de las muñecas. Los magos y los mismos países estaban sorprendidos por lo colorido del lugar. Finalmente llegaron a su destino.

—Vendremos por ustedes a las 7:00 pm, ¿les parece?

—Ya rugiste. Gracias por todo Cholo, Tamal —los dos trajineros le hicieron una señal de despedida y se fueron.

—Este lugar se ve muy tétrico —comentó Ron, inquieto por las miradas vacías que las muñecas parecían darles.

—¿Qué dé misterioso tiene este lugar? —cuestionó Draco.

—Pus, veras. Don Julián (el dueño de ésta _chinampa_*). Comenzó a recolectar muñecas poco después de que una joven se ahogara cerca de aquí; él decía que escuchaba gritos lastimeros de una mujer y que ella quería llevárselo, por lo que comenzó a recolectar muñecas para que lo protegieran del espanto.

—Gran cosa, sólo fue un muggle tonto —dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos antes de recibir un zape de parte del mexicano. —¡Oye!

—No peleen —los regañó Chile. Él era una persona tranquila, pero cuando se enojaba podía ser más peligroso que un volcán en erupción.

—Continua con tu relato, José —le pidió Hermione.

—Pues, muchos dicen que el alma de la joven fue quien se lo llevó, ya que murió en el mismo lugar en el que lo hizo ella. Otros, dicen que fue la mismísima Llorona*

—¿Llorona? —preguntó Ron.

—Es uno de los espíritus más comunes aquí; existen muchas leyendas sobre ella, pero todas tienen algo en común. Es el fantasma de una mujer que grita: ¡Ay mis hijos! Su leyenda se remonta hasta épocas anteriores a la conquista —respondió serio. Él llegó a conocer en persona a algunas de esas "Lloronas", una de ellas fue "La Malinche".

—¡Este lugar es aterrador! —chilló Alfred ocultándose tras Mathew y temblando como una hoja. Un viento fúnebre movió las copas de los árboles y las muñecas.

—¡Ve~ Ludwig, tengo miedo! —lloró Italia abrazándose al alemán.

Todos guardaron silencio; el gemido de una mujer se escuchó a la distancia. Japón sacó su katana, Alemania su pistola, Rusia su tubería, Hungría y China sus ímplenos de cocina que usaban como armas.

—¿Creen que sea un dementor? —cuestionó Ron con voz trémula; estaba tan blanco como un papel.

—No seas payaso —lo regañó México, quien era el único tranquilo. —Debe ser algún espíritu o chaneque que anda por aquí.

—¿Tlilmi? —cuestionó Draco.

—Él no es el único chaneque —respondió José. —en México hay un chingo y un montón; viven en los lugares donde exista agua: arroyos, ríos, lagunas, canales, etc.

—¿Quieres decir que hay chaneques aquí? —preguntó Harry preocupado. Si Tlilmi era un problema, no quería saber lo que sucede con más de uno de esos seres.

—Simón*. Aún que son tímidos y sólo salen en la noche.

Un nuevo grito hizo que la conversación se detuviera; esta vez, Ron, Finlandia, Hungría, Romano, Francia, Liechtenstein, Bielorrusia y Ucrania, se ocultaran tras, Hermione, Suecia, Austria, España, Chile, Suiza y Rusia, respectivamente.

—Andale, 'ora si se enojó —comentó México. —Perenme tantito. Voy a echar un ojito.

—¿México no quiere que Rusia lo acompañe? —preguntó Iván en tono infantil. Sus hermanas negaron con la cabeza; ambas sujetas firmemente a sus brazos. José notó que ambas estaban muy asustadas, como el resto del grupo. Los únicos que lucían tranquilos eran Brasil, Colombia, Guatemala, Venezuela y Cuba.

—Nel*, voy yo solo.

—Te acompaño, chico —dijo Jorge acercándose al mexicano. —No es seguro que vayas tu solo.

Ambos se alejaron del grupo para ir a investigar.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —los países y los magos gritaron a la vez. Un anciano de piel morena los observaba enojado.

—Eh... Nosotros… somos… bueno… —Colombia no sabía cómo explicar. El hombre traía un machete en las manos; la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—¡Itzamma nos trajo! —dijo Venezuela, casi gritando. El hombre se relajó al escuchar el nombre de México.

—¿Itzamma? ¿Conocen a don Itzamma? —todos asintieron con la cabeza. El sujeto sonrió dejando el machete incrustado en la tierra. —¿Dónde está?

—Escuchamos unos gritos y él fue a investigar —respondió Brasil, más tranquilo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que México y Cuba regresaran; cuando el hombre vio a José, lo identificó de inmediato.

—¡Don Itzamma! —exclamó para sorpresa de los países y magos. —¿Pero que le paso?

—Coquita, ¿Sabes quién soy? —preguntó México señalándose. "La Coquita" asintió con la cabeza.

—Usted es Don Itzamma —respondió alegre. —¿No me diga que la economía anda tan mal que usted se hizo chiquito? —preguntó preocupado. José negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y a grandes rasgos, le explicó lo que había sucedido; después miró a sus acompañantes y les dijo que La Coquita sabía que era una representación, pues fue muy amigo suyo desde que iba a la pulquería y en todo ese tiempo José no envejeció ni un poco.

—Dispensen, yo creyiba, que se querían robar Mis muñecas —todos negaron con la cabeza. Fue en ese momento que se dieron cuenta de la palidez y la falta de piernas del hombre.

—Fa-fa… ¡Fantasma! —gritó Alfred antes de perder el conocimiento por el susto recibido.

México rodó los ojos; definitivamente, Estados Unidos era un miedoso sin remedio.

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Lo dejo hasta aquí porque de plano ya no se me ocurre nada -w-

Youko Saiyo: Pero no se me desesperen, que en el próximo capítulo, regresan a Hogwarts…

México: Pero antes ¡Vámonos pa' Acapulco!

Lizerg-chan: Nos veremos en la siguiente: 'Último día de vacaciones. Visitemos Acapulco.


	27. Capítulo 26 Bonus:¡Vámonos pa' Acapulo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, FranxUk, PruxAus, EspxRoma, UkxFran, y HarryxDraco insinuación de AmexMex y SnapexUk

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error mágico**

**Capítulo 26.- Bonus: ¡Vámonos pa' Acapulco!**

Acapulco ya no era tan bonito como en sus años dorados; el asfalto de las calles estaban llenas de baches, pero aún así la bahía no perdía su belleza. El cerro, coronado por una cruz que parecía dar la bienvenida a los visitantes con los brazos extendidos.

El fuerte de San Diego que vigilaba la plaza de la Reina, que en antaño custodiaba las costas para mantener alejado a los piratas.

México amaba ese puerto que fue quien le dio reconocimiento en el mundo como destino tutorial. Lo que más le gustaba, era la quebrada y sus clavadistas, una tradición que había iniciado de una manera bastante peculiar.

—¡Que vista! —exclamó Hermione desde la terraza de su habitación. Se encontraban en el hotel _el Mirador_ de donde se podía apreciar el espectáculo de los clavadistas.

—Y eso que no has visto el atardecer —dijo México sonriendo. Estaba muy orgulloso de aquel paisaje, considerado como uno de los más hermosos del mundo. —Vamos, los otros nos están esperando; ¡Iremos a la Roqueta en lancha de fondo de cristal! Pa' que vean la chulada de Virgencita.

Decidieron irse caminando deteniéndose de vez en cuando para tomar fotos a la bahía que se apreciaba desde la Quebrada y terminaban en playa Angosta.

Alfred los convenció de pasar a comprar algo de comer en una rosticería de curioso nombre.

—¿Pollo Feliz? —dijo Ron haciendo una mueca. A la mayoría de los países y a los magos les resultaba difícil que la pobre ave estuviera muy contenta de ser asesinada y luego rostizado.

Después de comprar, se dirigieron al malecón donde abordarían la lancha.

—Aguántenme. Voy a comprar algo para "enjuagarnos la palabra" —los países y los magos lo miraron confundidos. —Voy a comprar refrescos.

—¡Yo quiero coca cola! —dijo Alfred tan ruidoso como siempre.

—A mi me gustaría algo de jugo de calabaza —Ron no estaba tan seguro de que en México muggle hubiera tal cosa.

—Iván ira con José, da —el aludido asintió con la cabeza.

—No olviden la cerveza —dijo España y algunos adultos que pasaban por ahí, lo miraron mal.

—Somos menores de edad. No podemos comprar bebidas alcohólicas, es contra la ley —lo regañó México enojado, pues él consideraba que la mejor forma de pasar un día en la playa era con una hielera llena de cervezas bien frías.

España dio un largo suspiro y decidió acompañarlos, junto con Brasil y Argentina. Pasaron la calle para llegar al zócalo donde se encontraba una tienda de 24 horas; compraron refrescos, botellas con agua, hielo, algunas frituras, vasos, platos y hieleras. Después, regresaron con los demás y abordaron una embarcación que los llevaría a la isla de la Roqueta. Los magos y los países se maravillaron con la belleza de la Virgen que se encontraba sumergida y que había sido bendecida por el mismo Papa Juan Pablo II. La Reina de los Mares había estado sumergida por 43 años y ahora descansaba en un nicho con forma de concha.

Al llegar a la Roqueta; México los llevó a una parte alejada de la zona turística. Parecía que se encontraban en un pequeño bosque; el viento soplaba entre las ramas de los árboles. Los países, miembros del club de magia; se sentían que los estaban observando.

—¿Eso es un duende? —preguntó Noruega señalando a un pequeño ser que pasó corriendo a gran velocidad.

—No lo vi —admitió México. —Pero segurito que fue un chaneque o un nahual, por aquí hay algunos.

—¿Nahual? —dijo Draco confundido.

—Son como animagos, pero existen dos tipos: el animal en el que un mago puede convertirse o aquel que la criatura que es tu otro yo y que todos los humanos tienen; cuando uno se enferma o muere, su contraparte también —explicó Chile.

Minutos después, llegaron al otro extremo de la isla donde había una pequeña playa desierta.

—Ve~ ¡Qué lindo! —dijo Italia emocionado —, me recuerda a cuando Ale… —no pudo terminar pues Alemania le había cubierto la boca para evitar que dijera algo que pudiera hacer que Draco los descubriera.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos a nadar? —opinó Hermione para tratar de aligerar un poco el ambiente.

—No haré lo que la sangre sucia diga, auch —se quejó Draco al recibir un zape por parte de México y un pisotón de Harry.

—No vuelvas a llamar a Hermione, sangre sucia —lo regañó su novio.

—Si güero, no mames; qué manera de arruinar el día —lo regañó José. —Anda, discúlpate con Hermione o te aseguro que no va a "cenar Pancho" hoy —Draco se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño; a él no le importaba si el tipo aquel se quedaba sin cenar el resto de su vida, él era un Malfoy y no se disculpaba, mucho menos con una inmunda sangre sucia.

—Es suficiente —interrumpió Inglaterra. Era un día muy bueno como para arruinarlo discutiendo.

—Bueno, ¡vamos a nadar! —exclamaron los latinos al unisonó. Las chicas se dirigieron al agua, seguidas de sus hermanos y primos.

—Tienen mucha energía —comentó Ron sonrojado al ver tanta belleza hispana.

La mayoría de los países no tardaron en unírseles, contagiados por la alegría de los latinos.

Todos se estaban divirtiendo; algunos nadando, otros corriendo, tomando el sol o abrazados con sus respectivas parejas.

El troll de Noruega lanzó al agua a Dinamarca, pues éste no dejaba de acosar a Luka; Inglaterra y Francia habían desaparecido (seguramente para ir a demostrarse su "amour" en alguna parte), Romano trataba de escapar de España. Por otro lado, Draco había encontrado la orna de su zapato en Colombia, quien a pesar de tener una apariencia frágil y dulce era un verdadero demonio; no por nada había sobrevivido a las guerrillas que casi diezmaron a los campesinos de su casa.

A las 3:00 pm, todos dejaron sus actividades para comer.

—¡Esto esta delicioso! —dijo Ron antes de tomar su cuarto vaso de refresco —¿Cómo dices que se llama? —le preguntó a México.

—Yoli. Sólo lo venden aquí en Acapulco —respondió mientras se adueñaba de una botella de aquella bebida. —Cuando vengo, suelo llevarme unas ochenta o más, pa' tomar en casa.

—Deberíamos llevarle algunas a Hagrid —dijo Harry y la mayoría asintió con la cabeza.

Fido estaba feliz con todos los huesos que le daban, además de uno que otro camarón al mojo de ajo o algo de pescado a la talla que México había ido a comprar al restaurante en el lado turístico de la isla.

—Harry —lo llamó Suiza. —Ya que mañana será tu cumpleaños.

—Decidimos celebrarlo desde hoy —finalizó Lily sonriéndole al mago.

—¿Mi cumpleaños? —lo había olvidado con tanta diversión que había tenido al lado de los países.

—Changa, changa, viva la pachanga —dijeron los latinos.

—Eo, eo, viva el pachangueo —agregaron las latinas.

Venezuela y Cuba trajeron un enorme pastel del que nadie supo de donde lo habían sacado.

—Sapo verde eres tú… sapo verde… ¡Canten conmigo! —dijo México y sus hermanos y primos le siguieron al coro.

Harry estaba sorprendido; no tenía idea como los países se habían enterado de su cumpleaños, pero estaba agradecido con ellos. De pronto se sobresaltó; Draco le tomaba la mano y le sonreía.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Cara Rajada —dijo Draco antes de darle un casto beso en los labios.

—Gracias…. Hurón.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Regresaron al hotel, a tiempo para ver a los clavadistas realizar su espectáculo. Todos estaban maravillados con los saltos que desfeaban a la muerte.

—Es increíble que no se maten —comentó Ron.

—Es fácil, ¡El héroe podría hacerlo!, ¡hahahha! —gritó Estados Unidos, lo que casi ocasiona que uno de los clavadistas se callera.

—Pendejo —le dijo México dándole un zape. Estaba enojado con Alfred por menos preciar a su gente —. Con lo wey que eres, terminaras partiéndote el hocico a la primera.

—¡El héroe puede hacerlo sin problemas! —José entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Pruébalo. Tú y yo saltaremos —dijo sonriendo con malicia. —Vamos a ver _dé que cuero salen más correas_.

Brasil dio un largo suspiro; México era demasiado competitivo, aunque casi siempre perdida por su propia apatía; al mismo tiempo no dejaba de intentarlo y esa determinación (al menos en José), aumentaba cuando se trataba de Alfred.

Tuvieron que esperar hasta que los turistas y clavadistas se fueron para poder subir a la roca.

—¿No deberíamos detenerlos? —preguntó Draco, preocupado por José.

—Na, los dos son unos boludos y no harán casa —dijo Argentina encogiéndose de hombros.

—Además, los dos tienen la cabeza dura; no se harán daño, así que no se preocupen —agregó Colombia, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Yo me compadezco de las rocas si Alfredo choca con ellas —comentó Chile. Cuba asintió con la cabeza, mientras fumaba un puro.

Draco miró al resto del grupo; los únicos preocupados parecían ser Harry, Hermione y Ron. Iván tenía una aterradora aura oscura a su alrededor, al igual que Natasha y ambos murmuraban palabras de muerte dirigidas a Alfred. El perro ladraba, moviendo la cola como reguilete; parecía darle ánimos a José, quien sería el primero en saltar.

México se colocó en posición ante la mirada expectante de sus amigos; se preparó antes de lanzarse de espaldas; dio dos giros en el aire, antes de caer al agua salada. La acrobacia fue recompensada con aplausos de los espectadores; México les mandó besos agradeciéndoles.

Por fin, fue el turno de Alfred, quien se lanzó sin cuidado, apresurado por demostrar que el héroe era mejor. Estados Unidos chocó contra las afiladas rocas. La sangre comenzó a teñir las cristalinas aguas; por suerte, México lo sacó inmediatamente y lo llevó a la parte por donde los clavadistas subían.

Por suerte, Alfred, sólo se había hecho un corte profundo en el brazo derecho y pierna izquierda que seguramente sanarían en algunas horas.

—Espero que eso les enseñe a no hacer tantas tonterías —los regañó Inglaterra mientras desinfectaba las heridas de Alfred.

—La culpa fue del gringo que saltó a lo wey —se defendió México muy quitado de la pena.

—La culpa se encontraban encerrados con Brasil en la habitación de éste último. —Por su culpa, Draco pudo habernos descubierto —José y Alfred hicieron un puchero; el estadounidense comenzó a quejarse.

—Creo que la culpa fue de todos. Se supone que México y Estados Unidos son niños ahora; lo que francamente, lo hemos olvidado. —dijo Luciano en tono serio.

—Es cierto —aceptó España e Inglaterra dejó escapar un gruñido, molesto. —Se supone que ellos son niños y actúan como tal; somos nosotros los que debemos poner límites.

—Vayan a descansar —habló Inglaterra en tono serio. —Mañana saldremos temprano a Londres.

Alfred y José asintieron con la cabeza; salieron de la habitación con rapidez, pues ninguno quería enfrentarse a la furia del británico.

—Mis hermanos, primos y yo, hemos decidido ir de vez en cuando para tratar de liberarlos del hechizo.

—Nosotros podemos arreglarlo —le cortó Inglaterra; suficiente tenía con México como para agregar a los centro y sudamericanos. Brasil se puso serio.

—Te guste o no, Inglaterra. Nos necesitas —dijo cruzándose de brazos. —Ése tal Valdomero…

—Voldemort —corrigió Arthur rodando los ojos.

—Como sea. Ése tipo es una amenaza que no pueden tomar a la ligera y que nos afecta a todos.

Inglaterra se mordió la lengua; sabía que Brasil tenía razón, pero su orgullo le impedía aceptar ayuda (aun cuando no Luciano no estuviera pidiendo su opinión).

Draco y Harry se encontraban contemplado la bahía desde el mirador del hotel; la luz de luna hacia de el agua resplandeciera como una joya. Un escenario romántico que ninguno estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar.

—Debo admitir que José tenía razón —Harry lo miró sin entender. —México muggle no están malo como pensé.

Potter sonrió; se acercó a Draco y le dio un casto beso que Malfoy no tardó en convertir en uno apasionado.

Las vacaciones habían terminado, pronto regresarían a la escuela, pero esa noche será de los dos.

_Continuará…_


	28. Capítulo 27 Regresamos a la escuela

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, FranxUk, PruxAus, EspxRoma, UkxFran, y HarryxDraco insinuación de AmexMex y SnapexUk

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error mágico**

**Capítulo 27.- Regresamos a la escuela, ¡qué mal!**

Estaban nuevamente en el mundo mágico; Draco había tenido que regresar a su casa a prepararse para el nuevo año en Hogwarts, Inglaterra y España (quien sólo se quedaría un par de días), habían ido a ver al ministerio para arreglar algunos asuntos referentes a Harry.

Los países más jóvenes y el trió dorado, se quedaron en el Caldero Chorreante, a desayunar, donde disfrutaban viendo a los demás huéspedes: brujas pequeñas y graciosas que habían llegado del campo para pasar un día de compras; magos de apariencia venerable que discutían sobre el último artículo aparecido en la revista _La transformación moderna_; brujos de aspecto primitivo; enanitos escandalosos; y una bruja malvada con un pasamontañas de gruesa lana, que pidió un plato de hígado crudo.

Después fueron al callejón Diagon para comprar todo lo necesario para el nuevo año escolar, con una previa parada en Gringotts.

Muchos de los jóvenes países deseaban su propia escoba. "Podría sernos de ayuda" había dicho España cuando Inglaterra trató de oponerse a tal cosa.

Al llegar a la tienda, tuvieron que abrirse paso para entrar; apretujándose entre brujos y brujas emocionados, hasta que se toparon con la escoba más impresionante que habían visto en su vida.

—Acaba de salir... prototipo... —decía un brujo de mandíbula cuadrada a su acompañante.

—Es la escoba más rápida del mundo, ¿a que sí, papá? — gritó un muchacho más pequeño que Liechtenstein, que iba colgado del brazo de su padre.

El propietario de la tienda decía a la gente:

—¡La selección de Irlanda acaba de hacer un pedido de siete de estas maravillas! ¡Es la escoba favorita de los Mundiales!

Al apartar a una bruja de gran tamaño, Harry pudo leer el letrero que había al lado de la escoba:

SAETA DE FUEGO

_Este ultimísimo modelo de escoba de carreras dispone de un palo de fresno ultra fino y aerodinámico, tratado con una cera durísima, y está numerado a mano con su propia matrícula. Cada una de las ramitas de abedul de la cola ha sido especialmente seleccionada y afilada hasta conseguir la perfección aerodinámica. Todo ello otorga a la Saeta de Fuego un equilibrio insuperable y una precisión milimétrica. La Saeta de Fuego tiene una aceleración de 0 a 240 km/hora en diez segundos, e incorpora un sistema indestructible de frenado por encantamiento. Preguntar precio en el interior._

El único que si se atrevió a preguntar el precio fue Alfred, quien sin dudarlo, compró la escoba sin tomar en cuenta los regaños de Austria y Suiza sobre el derroche innecesario de dinero. Los otros adquirieron escobas sencillas, Rusia, quería comprar la misma escoba que Estados Unidos, pero México no lo dejó, por lo que terminó por obtener dos Nimbus 2.000, una para él y otra para José. Después fueron a la botica para aprovisionarse de ingredientes para pociones, la siguiente parada fue la tienda de Túnicas para Cualquier Ocasión de la señora Malki. Le siguió lo más importante que tenían que comprar, los libros de texto para sus nuevas asignaturas.

Algunos se sorprendieron al mirar el escaparate de la librería. En lugar de la acostumbrada exhibición de libros de hechizos, repujados en oro y del tamaño de losas de pavimentar, había una gran jaula de hierro que contenía cien ejemplares de _El monstruoso libro de los monstruos_. Por todas partes caían páginas de los ejemplares que se peleaban entre sí, mordiéndose violentamente, enzarzados en furiosos combates de lucha libre.

Harry sacó del bolsillo la lista de libros y la consultó por primera vez. _El monstruoso libro de los monstruos _aparecía mencionado como uno de los textos programados para la asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

—No mames, putas, vergas, mames —dijo México al ver los libros. —¿Enserio vamos a llevarnos esa pendejada?

—Modera tu lengua, José —lo regañó Austria, quien, si bien no sabía lo que significaba lo que el latino había dicho, si estaba seguro de que eran palabras bastante fuertes para sus refinados oídos.

Cuando entraron en Flourish y Blotts, el dependiente se acercó a ellos.

—¿Hogwarts? — preguntó de golpe—. ¿Vienen por los nuevos libros?

—Sí — respondió Harry—. Necesitamos...

El hombre se puso pálido, al ver la cantidad de jóvenes que eran, tomó aire y se preparó para sacar los ejemplares que necesitaban.

Treinta minutos después, salieron con sus nuevos libros, y volvieron al Caldero Chorreante para esperar a Inglaterra y España.

Desde su regreso del ministerio (y su reunión secreta con la orden). Arthur se había comportado extraño, no se separaba de Harry ni a sol ni a sombra; lo que hacía sospechar a muchos de los países que algo grave estaba por pasar.

Ron tuvo que regresar a su casa para arreglar sus cosas del colegio, Hermione decidió quedarse con ellos, pues ya ella tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

A la mañana siguiente partieron a la estación; irían en dos coches antiguos de color verde oscuro, conducidos por brujos de mirada furtiva con uniforme de terciopelo verde esmeralda. El viaje hasta King's Cross fue muy tranquilo, comparado con el que los magos habían vivido en compañía de los países. Los autos del Ministerio de Magia parecían bastante normales, aunque Harry vio que podían deslizarse por huecos que no podría haber traspasado el automóvil nuevo de la empresa de su tío Vernon. Llegaron a King's Cross con veinte minutos de adelanto; los conductores del Ministerio les consiguieron carritos, descargaron los baúles, saludaron al señor Inglaterra y se alejaron, poniéndose, sin que se supiera cómo, en cabeza de una hilera de coches parados en el semáforo.

Arthur se mantuvo muy pegado a Harry durante todo el camino de la estación.

—Bien, pues —dijo Inglaterra mirándolos a todos—. Como somos muchos, vamos a entrar de dos en dos. Yo pasaré primero con Harry.

Francia estuvo a punto de protestar, pero no lo hizo, pues Prusia lo tomó del hombro, negando con la cabeza; había algo extraño en todo ese asunto.

Antes de seguir su camino, se encontraron con los Weasley. El patriarca saludó a Inglaterra como si lo conociera de mucho tiempo atrás. Después, se enfilaron hacia la barrera que había entre los andenes nueve y diez y se encontraron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Levantaron la mirada y vieron el expreso de Hogwarts, un tren de vapor de color rojo que echaba humo sobre un andén repleto de magos y brujas que acompañaban a sus hijos al tren. De repente, detrás de Harry aparecieron Percy y Ginny. Jadeaban y parecía que habían atravesado la barrera corriendo.

—¡Ah, ahí está Penélope! —dijo Percy, alisándose el pelo y sonrojándose.

Ginny miró a Harry, y ambos se volvieron para ocultar la risa en el momento en que Percy se acercó sacando pecho.

Después de que Hermione y el resto de los Weasley y países se reunieran con ellos, se abrieron paso hasta el final del tren, pasaron ante compartimentos repletos de gente y llegaron finalmente a un vagón que estaba casi vacío. Subieron los baúles, pusieron a las lechuzasen la rejilla portaequipajes, y volvieron a salir para despedirse de los padres de Ron y de España.

La señora Weasley besó a todos sus hijos, luego a Hermione y por último a Harry e incluso a los jóvenes países; muchos de ellos se sonrojaron por el gesto tan maternal de la mujer.

Arthur Weasley se acercó a Harry.

—¡Arthur! —gritó la señora Weasley, que ya hacía subir a los demás al tren—. ¡Arthur!, ¿qué haces? ¡Está a punto de irse!

—Ya vamos, Molly —dijo el señor Weasley Pero se volvió a Harry y siguió hablando, más bajo y más aprisa—. Escucha, quiero que me des tu palabra...

—¿De qué seré un buen chico y me quedaré en el castillo? —preguntó Harry con tristeza.

—No exactamente —respondió el señor Weasley, más serio que nunca—. Harry, prométeme que no irás en busca de Black.

Harry lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué?

Se oyó un potente silbido y pasaron unos guardias cerrando todas las puertas del tren.

—Prométeme, Harry — dijo el señor Weasley hablando aún más aprisa—, que ocurra lo que ocurra...

—¿Por qué iba a ir yo detrás de alguien que no conozco? —preguntó Harry, sin comprender.

—Prométeme que, oigas lo que oigas...

—¡Arthur; aprisa! —gritó la señora Weasley.

Salía vapor del tren. Éste había comenzado a moverse. Harry corrió hacia la puerta del vagón. Rusia la abrió y se echó atrás para dejarle paso. Se asomaron por la ventanilla y dijeron adiós con la mano a los padres de los Weasley y a España hasta que el tren dobló una curva y se perdieron de vista.

Harry, Iván y José fueron por el pasillo en busca de un compartimento vacío, pero todos estaban llenos salvo uno que se encontraba justo al final. En éste sólo había un ocupante: un hombre que estaba sentado al lado de la ventana y profundamente dormido. Los tres se detuvieron ante la puerta. El expreso de Hogwarts estaba reservado para estudiantes y nunca habían visto a un adulto en él, salvo la bruja que llevaba el carrito de la comida.

El extraño llevaba una túnica de mago muy raída y remendada. Parecía enfermo y exhausto. Aunque joven, su pelo castaño claro estaba veteado de gris.

— ¿Quién será? —susurró Harry en el momento en que se sentaban y cerraban la puerta, eligiendo los asientos más alejados de la ventana.

— Es el profesor R. J. Lupin —respondió México en voz baja.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo dice en su maleta — respondió él señalando el portaequipajes que había encima del hombre dormido, donde había una maleta pequeña y vieja atada con una gran cantidad de nudos. El nombre, "Profesor R. J. Lupin", aparecía en una de las esquinas, en letras medio desprendidas.

— Me pregunto qué enseñará —dijo Harry frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando el pálido perfil del profesor Lupin.

— Está claro — susurró Iván—. Sólo hay una vacante, ¿no es así? Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, da.

Harry ya había tenido dos profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que habían durado sólo un año cada uno. Se decía que el puesto estaba maldito.

México sacó el periódico "El Profeta" que había adquirido el día anterior y comenzó a leer.

—Sirius Black se escapa de prisión —murmuró México.

—Ron mencionó algo de eso, da —agregó Iván con su típico tono infantil. —Nadie sabe cómo se ha escapado de Azkaban. Es el primero. Y estaba en régimen de alta seguridad, da.

—Es un verdadero Houdini —comentó México sonriendo de medio lado —. Bueno, están buscándolo también todos los muggles...

—¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó de repente Harry.

De algún lugar llegaba un leve silbido. Miraron por el compartimento.

— Viene de tu baúl, Harry —dijo José poniéndose en pie y alcanzando el portaequipajes.

Un momento después, había sacado el chivatoscopio de bolsillo de entre la túnica de Harry. Daba vueltas muy aprisa sobre la palma de la mano de José, brillando muy intensamente.

— ¿Eso es un chivatoscopio? —preguntó José con interés.

—Ron se lo regaló a Harry, da.

—Vuélvelo a meter en el baúl —le aconsejó Harry, porque su silbido les perforaba los oídos—o le despertará.

Señaló al profesor Lupin con la cabeza. México metió el chivatoscopio en un calcetín, que ahogó el silbido, y luego cerró el baúl.

—Parece descompuesto, podríamos llevarlo a que lo revisen en Hogsmeade — dijo México, volviendo a sentarse. —Hay un lugar llamado Dervish y Banges, una tienda de instrumentos mágicos, venden cosas de este tipo.

—¿Cómo sabes de Hogsmeade? — preguntó Harry curioso. Como respuesta, México sonrió con malicia.

—Iván y yo nos hemos ido de "pinta" una que otra vez —el latino se encogió de hombros —. De todos los lugares, mi favorito es Honeydukes.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Harry.

—Es una tienda de golosinas — Iván miró a su novio quien parecía estar imaginándose en aquel lugar.

—Donde tienen de todo... Diablillos de pimienta que te hacen echar humo por la boca... y grandes bolas de chocolate rellenas de _mousse _de fresa y nata de Cornualles, y plumas de azúcar que puedes chupar en clase y parecer que estás pensando lo que vas a escribir a continuación...

—Pero Hogsmeade es un lugar muy interesante, da —agregó Rusia —. A Iván le gusta la Casa de los Gritos...

—¿No será estupendo salir del colegio para explorar Hogsmeade? —le dijo México al mago. —Especialmente sin andar escondiéndonos —sonrió ladino.

—Supongo que sí— respondió Harry apesadumbrado—. Ya me lo contaran cuando lo hayan descubierto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó México.

—Yo no puedo ir. Los Dursley son mis tutores y ellos no firmaron la autorización y Arthur tampoco quiso hacerlo.

México dijo algunas groserías en español.

— ¿Que no puedes venir? Pero... hay que buscar la forma... McGonagall o algún otro te dará permiso...

Harry se rió con sarcasmo. La profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor, era muy estricta.

—Si la profe no acepta, ni pedo. Podemos sacarte del castillo sin problemas —dijo José encogiéndose de hombros.

—Iván cree que Harry no debería andar saliendo del colegio a escondidas estando suelto Black, da...

—Ya, supongo que eso es lo que dirá McGonagall cuando le pida el permiso —observó Harry.

— Pero si nosotros estamos con él... Black no se atreverá a ponerle un dedo encima.

Iván asintió con la cabeza, un simple mago no iba a ser capaz de pelear contra todas las representaciones que se encontraban estudiando en Hogwarts y que estaban dispuestas a pelear para proteger a Harry.

Mientras hablaban, un pequeño bulto salió del equipaje de México.

—Puta madre, ¡Tlilmi, te dije que te quedaras en casa! —el chaneque le respondió con algunos chillidos como de ratón y comenzó a saltar por el compartimiento, como un niño hiperactivo.

—¡Quédate quieto, con una chingada!

—José, baja la voz — dijo Harry, preocupado.

El latino estaba a punto de responder cuando el profesor Lupin se movió. Lo miraron con aprensión, pero él se limitó a volver la cabeza hacia el otro lado, con la boca todavía ligeramente abierta, y siguió durmiendo.

El expreso de Hogwarts seguía hacia el norte, sin detenerse. Y el paisaje que se veía por las ventanas se fue volviendo más agreste y oscuro mientras aumentaban las nubes.

A través de la puerta del compartimento se veía pasar gente hacia uno y otro lado.

Tlilmise había instalado en un asiento vacío, tranquilo, gracias a las golosinas que México le dio.

A la una en punto llegó la bruja regordeta que llevaba el carrito de la comida.

—¿Crees que deberíamos despertarlo? —preguntó Harry, incómodo, señalando al profesor Lupin con la cabeza—. Por su aspecto, creo que le vendría bien tomar algo.

México se aproximó cautelosamente al profesor Lupin.

— Eeh... ¿profe? — dijo—. Disculpe... ¿profe?

El dormido no se inmutó.

— No te preocupes, querido —dijo la bruja, entregándole a Harry unos pasteles con forma de caldero—. Si se despierta con hambre, estaré en la parte delantera, con el maquinista.

—Está dormido, ¿verdad? — dijo Harry en voz baja, cuando la bruja cerró la puerta del compartimento —. Quiero decir que... no está muerto, claro.

— Na, aún respira —susurró México, tomando el pastel en forma de caldero que le alargaba Harry. —El profe duerme como yo, después de las parrandas con mi jefe.

Tal vez no fuera un ameno compañero de viaje, pero la presencia del profesor Lupin en el compartimento tenía su lado bueno. A media tarde, cuando empezó a llover y las gotas de agua emborronaba las colinas, volvieron a oír a alguien por el pasillo, y las tres personas aparecieron en la puerta: Draco Malfoy y sus dos amigotes, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle.

—Chicos, que bueno verlos —dijo Malfoy con su habitual manera de hablar; arrastrando las palabras. Abrió la puerta del compartimento

—¡Güero! Ya te nos habías perdido mucho —habló México dándole un abrazo de oso.

— ¿Quién es ése? — preguntó Malfoy, dando un paso atrás en cuanto se percató de la presencia de Lupin.

— Un nuevo profesor —contestó Harry, que se había levantado también, fingiendo desprecio por su novio—. ¿Se te ofrece algo, Malfoy?

Draco miró a Harry, eso de fingir ante sus dos "amigos" no le agradaba, pero por la seguridad de ambos, era mejor seguir haciendo que las personas creyeran que eran enemigos jurados.

—Vámonos —murmuró a Crabbe y Goyle, con rabia fingida.

Y desaparecieron.

Harry y México volvieron a sentarse.

—Al güero le debería venir valiendo un pepino lo que digan los demás —dijo enfadado—. Lo digo en serio. Es una pendejada el andarse escondiendo si los dos se quieren.

—A Draco no le conviene que su padre se entere, da —susurró Iván, le hizo una señal a México para que bajara la voz.

—Ese wey esta tan dormido que no se despertará, ni aunque lo dejáramos en medio de una de nuestras reuniones.

Y en efecto, Lupin continuaba profundamente dormido.

La lluvia arreciaba a medida que el tren avanzaba hacia el norte; las ventanillas eran ahora de un gris brillante que se oscurecía poco a poco, hasta que encendieron las luces que había a lo largo del pasillo y en el techo de los compartimentos. El tren traqueteaba, las gotas de agua golpeaban contra las ventanas, el viento rugía, pero el profesor Lupin seguía durmiendo.

—Debemos de estar llegando —dijo Harry, inclinándose hacia delante para mirar a través del reflejo del profesor por la ventanilla, ahora completamente negra. Acababa de decirlo cuando el tren empezó a reducir la velocidad.

—Estupendo — dijo México, levantándose y yendo con cuidado hacia el otro lado del profesor Lupin, para ver algo fuera del tren—. Ya me estaba aburriendo y el tío Prusia se quedó con mi PSP porque quería hacer competencia contra Francia.

—No podemos haber llegado aún —dijo Rusia mirando el reloj.

—Entonces, ¿por qué nos detenemos? —Tlilmi se levantó de golpe, miró a todos lados e hizo un extraño ruido, moviendo las orejas de un lado a otro.

El tren iba cada vez más despacio. A medida que el ruido de los pistones se amortiguaba, el viento y la lluvia sonaban con más fuerza contra los cristales. Harry, que era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta, se levantó para mirar por el pasillo. Por todo el vagón se asomaban cabezas curiosas. El tren se paró con una sacudida, y distintos golpes testimoniaron que algunos baúles se habían caído de los portaequipajes. A continuación, sin previo aviso, se apagaron todas las luces y quedaron sumidos en una oscuridad total.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo México detrás de Harry.

—¿Habremos tenido una avería? —comentó Rusia sonriendo de manera infantil.

—No sé...

Se oyó el sonido que produce la mano frotando un cristal mojado, y Harry vio la silueta negra y borrosa de José, que limpiaba el cristal y miraba fuera.

—Algo pasa — dijo México—. Creo que está subiendo gente...

El pequeño chaneque lucia nervioso; mostraba sus afilados dientes.

—Voy a preguntarle al maquinista qué sucede. —dijo Harry, pero una mano invisible lo haló nuevamente al interior, causando que callera de sentón.

—¡Tlilmi! —lo regañó México enojado.

—¿Harry se encuentra bien? —preguntó Rusia ayudando al mago a ponerse de pie.

Por fin se había despertado el profesor Lupin. Harry oyó que algo se movía en el rincón que él ocupaba. Nadie dijo nada.

Se oyó un chisporroteo y una luz parpadeante iluminó el compartimento. El profesor Lupin parecía tener en la mano un puñado de llamas que le iluminaban la cansada cara gris. Pero sus ojos se mostraban cautelosos.

—No se muevan — dijo con la misma voz ronca, y se puso de pie, despacio, con el puñado de llamas enfrente de él. La puerta se abrió lentamente antes de que Lupin pudiera alcanzarla.

De pie, en el umbral, iluminado por las llamas que tenía Lupin en la mano, había una figura cubierta con capa y que llegaba hasta el techo. Tenía la cara completamente oculta por una capucha. Pasó junto a México primero, pero se alejó de inmediato de él; lo mismo sucedió cuando se acercó a Rusia.

De la capa surgía una mano gris, viscosa y con pústulas. Como algo que estuviera muerto y se hubiera corrompido bajo el agua. Sólo estuvo a la vista una fracción de segundo. Como si el ser que se ocultaba bajo la capa hubiera notado las miradas, la mano se metió entre los pliegues de la tela negra. Se acercó a Potter y entonces aspiró larga, lenta, ruidosamente, como si quisiera succionar algo más que aire.

Un frío intenso se extendió por encima de todos. Harry fue consciente del aire que retenía en el pecho. El frío penetró más allá de su piel, hasta el pecho, en el corazón...

Los ojos de Harry se quedaron en blanco. No podía ver nada. Se ahogaba de frío. Oyó correr agua. Algo lo arrastraba hacia abajo y el rugido del líquido se hacía más fuerte... Y entonces, a lo lejos, oyó unos aterrorizados gritos de súplica. Quería ayudar a quien fuera. Intentó mover los brazos, pero no pudo. Una niebla espesa y blanca lo rodeaba, y también estaba dentro de él...

— ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?

Alguien le daba palmadas en la cara.

— ¿Qué?

Harry abrió los ojos. Sobre él había algunas luces y el suelo temblaba...

El expreso de Hogwarts se ponía en marcha y la luz había vuelto. Por lo visto había resbalado del asiento y caído al suelo. Rusia y México estaban arrodillados a su lado, y por encima de ellos vio al profesor Lupin, mirándolo. Harry sentía ganas de vomitar. Al levantar la mano para subirse las gafas, notó su cara cubierta por un sudor frío.

Los dos países lo ayudaron a levantarse y a sentarse en el asiento.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó José, preocupado.

— Sí —dijo Harry, mirando rápidamente hacia la puerta. El ser encapuchado había desaparecido—. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Dónde está ese... ese ser? ¿Quién gritaba?

— No gritaba nadie —respondió Rusia.

Harry examinó el compartimento iluminado. La pareja lo miraba con preocupación.

— Pero he oído gritos...

Todos se sobresaltaron al oír un chasquido. El profesor Lupin partía en trozos una tableta de chocolate.

— Toma —le dijo a Harry, entregándole un trozo especialmente grande—. Cómetelo. Te ayudará.

Harry tomó el chocolate, pero no se lo comió.

— ¿Qué era ese ser? —le preguntó a Lupin.

— Un _dementor _—respondió Lupin, repartiendo el chocolate entre los demás—. Era uno de los dementores de Azkaban.

—¿Eso era un dementor? —dijo México en tono pensativo. Ahora comprendía porque los demás creían que "La Niña Blanca" era uno; esos seres se parecían mucho a la muerte.

Todos lo miraron. El profesor Lupin arrugó el envoltorio vacío de la tableta de chocolate y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

— Cómetelo —insistió—. Te vendrá bien. Discúlpenme, tengo que hablar con el maquinista...

Pasó por delante de Harry y desapareció por el pasillo.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien, Harry? — preguntó José con preocupación, mirando a Harry.

— No entiendo... ¿Qué ha sucedido? —quiso saber Harry, secándose el sudor de la cara.

— Bueno, ese ser... el dementor... se quedó ahí mirándonos (es decir; creo que nos miraba, porque no pude verle la cara), y tú, tú...

—Rusia y México creyeron que a Harry le estaba dando un ataque o algo así, da — dijo Iván, quien se veía extrañamente serio—. Te quedaste como rígido, te caíste del asiento y empezaste a agitarte... —agregó en tono más adulto.

— Y entonces el profe pasó por encima de ti, se dirigió al dementor y sacó su varita —explicó José—. Y dijo: Ninguno de nosotros esconde a Sirius Black bajo la capa. Vete Pero no se movió, así que Lupin murmuró algo y de la varita salió una cosa plateada hacia el dementor. Y éste dio media vuelta y se fue...

—Un sentimiento extraño me acogió — Agregó Rusia—, como si hubiera perdido la razón de vivir... —miró a México quien le sonrió con ternura antes de besarlo en los labios.

Tlilmi que estaba encogido en su rincón, agazapado como un animal; su cabello, extrañamente estaba erizado y sus ojos tenían un brillo casi maligno que daba miedo. Rusia quiso acercarse para calmarlo pero su novio lo detuvo.

—¿Qué le pasa? — preguntó Harry, extrañado.

— Está enojado — respondió José—. No lo toquen. Un chaneque en ese estado es más peligroso que el Basilisco.

No volvieron a tocar el tema. Harry no conseguía entender. Estaba débil y tembloroso, como si se estuviera recuperando de una mala gripe. También sentía un poco de vergüenza. ¿Por qué había perdido el control de aquella manera, cuando los otros no lo habían hecho?

El profesor Lupin regresó. Se detuvo al entrar; miró alrededor y dijo con una breve sonrisa:

— No he envenenado el chocolate, ¿sabes?

Harry le dio un mordisquito y ante su sorpresa sintió que algo le calentaba el cuerpo y que el calor se extendía hasta los dedos de las manos y de los pies.

— Llegaremos a Hogwarts en diez minutos — dijo el profesor Lupin—. ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?

Él no preguntó cómo se había enterado el profesor Lupin de su nombre.

— Sí — dijo, un poco confuso.

No hablaron apenas durante el resto del viaje. Finalmente se detuvo el tren en la estación de Hogsmeade, y se formó mucho barullo para salir del tren: las lechuzas ululaban, los gatos maullaban y el sapo de Neville croaba debajo de su sombrero. En el pequeño andén hacía un frío que pelaba; la lluvia era una ducha de hielo.

— ¡Por aquí los de primer curso! — gritaba una voz familiar. Harry, Rusia y México se volvieron y vieron la silueta gigante de Hagrid en el otro extremo del andén, indicando por señas a los nuevos estudiantes (que estaban algo asustados) que se adelantaran para iniciar el tradicional recorrido por el lago.

—¿Están bien los tres? — gritó Hagrid, por encima de la multitud.

Lo saludaron con la mano, pero no pudieron hablarle porque la multitud los empujaba a lo largo del andén. Los tres se encontraron con el resto y siguieron a los demás alumnos y salieron a un camino embarrado y desigual, donde aguardaban al resto de los estudiantes al menos cien diligencias, todas tiradas (o eso suponían) por caballos invisibles, porque cuando subieron a una y cerraron la portezuela, se puso en marcha ella sola, dando botes.

Harry se encontró con Hermione y Ron con los que abordó una de las carrozas.

La diligencia olía un poco a moho y a paja. Harry se sentía mejor después de tomar el chocolate, pero aún estaba débil. Ron y Hermione lo miraban todo el tiempo de reojo, como si tuvieran miedo de que perdiera el conocimiento.

Mientras el coche avanzaba lentamente hacia unas suntuosas verjas de hierro flanqueadas por columnas de piedra coronadas por estatuillas de cerdos alados, Harry vio a otros dos dementores encapuchados y descomunales, que montaban guardia a cada lado. Estuvo a punto de darle otro frío vahído. Se reclinó en el asiento lleno de bultos y cerró los ojos hasta que hubieron atravesado la verja. El carruaje cogió velocidad por el largo y empinado camino que llevaba al castillo; Hermione se asomaba por la ventanilla para ver acercarse las pequeñas torres. Finalmente, el carruaje se detuvo y Hermione y Ron bajaron.

Al bajar; Harry oyó una voz en tono asustado:

— ¿Te has desmayado, Harry? ¿Es verdad lo que dice José? ¿Realmente te desmayaste?

Draco casi tira a Hermione al pasar por su lado, y salió al paso de Harry, que subía al castillo por la escalinata de piedra. Sus ojos claros y su cara preocupada hicieron que se sintiera culpable.

— ¡Lárgate, Malfoy! — dijo Ron con las mandíbulas apretadas.

—No estoy hablando contigo, Weasley —dijo Draco, levantando la voz—. ¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó a Harry mientras le tomaba la mano.

— ¿Hay algún problema? — preguntó una voz amable. El profesor Lupin acababa de bajarse de la diligencia que iba detrás de la de ellos.

Malfoy dirigió una mirada insolente al profesor Lupin por interrumpirlo, y vio los remiendos de su ropa y su maleta desvencijada. Con cierto sarcasmo en la voz, dijo:

— Oh, no, eh... profesor...

Crabbe y Goyle se acercaron a Draco, quien, de manera casi imperceptible se despidió de su novio. Después le pediría a José que le prestara su escondite un rato para poder "secuestrar" a su novio.

_Continuara…_


	29. Capítulo 28- Nuevo año escolar

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, FranxUk, PruxAus, EspxRoma, UkxFran, y HarryxDraco insinuación de AmexMex y SnapexUk

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error mágico**

**Capítulo 28.- Nuevo año escolar**

— Oh, no, eh... profesor...

Crabbe y Goyle se acercaron a Draco, quien, de manera casi imperceptible se despidió de su novio. Después le pediría a José que le prestara su escondite un rato para poder "secuestrar" a su novio.

Hermione pinchaba a Ron en la espalda para que se diera prisa, se unieron a la multitud apiñada en la parte superior; a través de las gigantescas puertas de roble, y en el interior del vestíbulo, que estaba iluminado con antorchas y acogía una magnífica escalera de mármol que conducía a los pisos superiores.

A la derecha, abierta, estaba la puerta que daba al Gran Comedor. Harry siguió a la multitud, pero apenas vislumbró el techo encantado, que aquella noche estaba negro y nublado, cuando lo llamó una voz:

— ¡Potter, Granger, quiero hablar con ustedes!

Harry y Hermione dieron media vuelta, sorprendidos. La profesora McGonagall, que daba clase de Transformaciones y era la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor; los llamaba por encima de las cabezas de la multitud. Tenía una expresión severa y un moño en la nuca; sus penetrantes ojos se enmarcaban en unas gafas cuadradas. Harry se abrió camino hasta ella con cierta dificultad y un poco de miedo. Había algo en la profesora McGonagall que solía hacer que Harry sintiera que había hecho algo malo.

— No tienen que poner esa cara de asustados, sólo quiero hablar con ustedes en mi despacho — les dijo—. Vayan con los demás, Weasley, Jones.

Alfred y Ron se les quedaron mirando mientras la profesora McGonagall se alejaba con Harry y Hermione de la bulliciosa multitud; la acompañaron a través del vestíbulo, subieron la escalera de mármol y recorrieron un pasillo.

Ya en el despacho (una pequeña habitación que tenía una chimenea en la que ardía un fuego abundante y acogedor), hizo una señal a Harry y a Hermione para que se sentaran. También ella se sentó, detrás del escritorio, y dijo de pronto:

—El profesor Lupin ha enviado una lechuza comunicando que te sentiste indispuesto en el tren, Potter.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder; se oyó llamar suavemente a la puerta, y la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, entró con paso raudo. Harry se sonrojó. Ya resultaba bastante embarazoso haberse desmayado o lo que le hubiera pasado, para que encima armaran aquel lío.

— Estoy bien — dijo—, no necesito nada...

—Ah, eres tú — murmuró la señora Pomfrey, sin escuchar lo que decían e inclinándose para mirarlo de cerca—. Supongo que has estado otra vez metiéndote en algo peligroso.

—Ha sido un dementor; Poppy —dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Cambiaron una mirada sombría y la señora Pomfrey chascó la lengua con reprobación.

—Poner dementores en un colegio —murmuró echando para atrás la silla de Harry y apoyando una mano en su frente—. No será el primero que se desmaya. Sí, está empapado en sudor. Son seres terribles, y el efecto que tienen en la gente que ya de por sí es delicada...

—¡Yo no soy delicado! —repuso Harry, ofendido.

—Por supuesto que no —admitió distraídamente la señora Pomfrey, tomándole el pulso.

— ¿Qué le prescribe? — preguntó resueltamente la profesora McGonagall— . ¿Guardar cama? ¿Debería pasar esta noche en la enfermería?

— ¡Estoy bien! — repuso Harry, poniéndose en pie de un brinco. Le atormentaba pensar en lo que diría Draco si lo enviaban por aquello a la enfermería, con seguridad haría lo posible para quedarse con él y ya estaba lo suficientemente avergonzado como para agregar eso a la lista.

—Bueno. Al menos tendría que tomar chocolate —dijo la señora Pomfrey, que intentaba examinar los ojos de Harry.

—Ya he tomado un poco. El profesor Lupin me lo dio. Nos dio a todos.

— ¿Sí? — dijo con aprobación la señora Pomfrey—. ¡Así que por fin tenemos un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que conoce los remedios!

— ¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien, Potter? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

—Sí —dijo Harry.

—Muy bien. Haz el favor de esperar fuera mientras hablo un momento con la señorita Granger sobre su horario. Luego podremos bajar al banquete todos juntos.

Harry salió al corredor con la señora Pomfrey, que se marchó hacia la enfermería murmurando algo para sí. Harry sólo tuvo que esperar unos minutos. A continuación salió Hermione, radiante de felicidad, seguida por la profesora McGonagall, y los tres bajaron las escaleras de mármol, hacia el Gran Comedor.

Estaba lleno de capirotes negros. Las cuatro mesas largas estaban llenas de estudiantes. Sus caras brillaban a la luz de miles de velas. El profesor Flitwick, que era un brujo bajito y con el pelo blanco, salió con un viejo sombrero y un taburete de tres patas.

— ¡Nos hemos perdido la selección! — dijo Hermione en voz baja.

La profesora McGonagall se dirigió con paso firme a su asiento en la mesa de los profesores, y Harry y Hermione se encaminaron en sentido contrario, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, tan silenciosamente como les fue posible. La gente se volvía para mirarlos cuando pasaban por la parte trasera del Comedor y algunos señalaban a Harry. ¿Había corrido tan rápido la noticia de su desmayo delante del dementor? Él y Hermione se sentaron a ambos lados de Ron y lo países de Gryffindor, que les habían guardado los asientos.

—¿De qué iba la cosa? — le preguntó Dinamarca a Harry.

Comenzó a explicarse en un susurro, pero entonces el director se puso en pie para hablar y Harry se calló.

El profesor Dumbledore, aunque viejo, siempre daba la impresión de tener mucha energía. Solían referirse a él como al mayor mago de la época, algo que hacía que muchos países lo compararan con Prusia por aquello del enorme ego.

— ¡Bienvenidos! — dijo Dumbledore, con la luz de la vela reflejándose en su barba— . ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts! Tengo algunas cosas que deciros a todos, y como una es muy seria, la explicaré antes de que nuestro excelente banquete los deje aturdidos. — Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y continuó—: Como todos saben después del registro que ha tenido lugar en el expreso de Hogwarts, tenemos actualmente en nuestro colegio a algunos dementores de Azkaban, que están aquí por asuntos relacionados con el Ministerio de Magia. — Se hizo una pausa —. Están apostados en las entradas a los terrenos del colegio y tengo que dejar muy claro que mientras estén aquí nadie saldrá del colegio sin permiso. A los dementores no se les puede engañar con trucos o disfraces, ni siquiera con capas invisibles — añadió como quien no quiere la cosa; Harry y Ron se miraron. México sonrió, los dementores, a los países _lo que el viento a Juarez._

—No está en la naturaleza de un dementor comprender ruegos o excusas. Por lo tanto, les advierto a todos y cada uno de ustedes que no deben darles ningún motivo para que les hagan daño. Confío en los prefectos y en los últimos ganadores de los Premios Anuales para que se aseguren de que ningún alumno intenta burlarse de ellos.

Alfred estaba jugando con su psp sin poner real atención a lo que decía el director, el resto de los países parecía estar en sus propios asuntos, aunque unos cuantos si escuchaban al viejo mago.

—Por hablar de algo más alegre — continuó—, este año estoy encantado de dar la bienvenida a nuestro colegio a tres nuevos profesores. En primer lugar, el profesor Lupin, que amablemente ha accedido a enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Hubo algún aplauso aislado y carente de entusiasmo. Sólo los que habían estado con él en el tren aplaudieron con ganas, Harry entre ellos, México incluso silbó. El profesor Lupin parecía un vagabundo en medio de los demás profesores, que iban vestidos con sus mejores togas.

— ¡Mira a Snape! —le susurró Ron a Harry en el oído. Severus miraba al profesor Lupin desde el otro lado de la mesa de los profesores. Era sabido que Snape anhelaba aquel puesto, pero incluso a Harry, que aborrecía a profesor de pociones, le asombraba la expresión que tenía en aquel momento, crispando su rostro delgado y cetrino. Era más que enfado: era odio.

Harry conocía muy bien aquella expresión: era la que Snape adoptaba cada vez que lo veía a él.

—Este año tendremos una nueva materia que se impartirá en todos los grados: _Artes místicas y astronómicas mayas_ y será impartida por la profesora Mónica Pérez que viene desde Guatemala, quien estará con nosotros sólo este año. Ella es parte de un programa de intercambio cultural entre Latinoamérica y Europa.

Los jóvenes países se miraron entre sí, pues no esperaban que los latinos decidieran intervenir en Hogwarts; miraron a Arthur quien se veía molesto por la presencia de la hispana, seguramente Brasil lo había convencido.

Por otro lado, los estudiantes estaban encantados, pues la nueva profesora resaltaba —por su belleza—, entre las demás e incluso uno que otro maestro la veía embelesado.

— En cuanto al otro último nombramiento — prosiguió Dumbledore cuando se apagó el escandaloso aplauso para Guatemala—, siento deciros que el profesor Kettleburn, nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, se retiró al final del pasado curso para poder aprovechar en la intimidad los miembros que le quedan. Sin embargo, estoy encantado de anunciar que su lugar lo ocupará nada menos que Rubeus Hagrid, que ha accedido a compaginar estas clases con sus obligaciones de guardabosques.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron atónitos. Luego se unieron al aplauso, que fue especialmente caluroso en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—¡Tendríamos que haberlo adivinado! — dijo Ron, dando un puñetazo en la mesa—. ¿Qué otro habría sido capaz de mandarnos que compráramos un libro que muerde?

—Bien, creo que ya he dicho todo lo importante — dijo Dumbledore—. ¡Que comience el banquete!

Las fuentes doradas y las copas que tenían delante se llenaron de pronto de comida y bebida. Harry, que de repente se dio cuenta de que tenía un hambre atroz, se sirvió de todo lo que estaba a su alcance, y empezó a comer.

Finalmente, cuando los últimos bocados de tarta de calabaza desaparecieron de las bandejas doradas, Dumbledore anunció que era hora de que todos se fueran a dormir y el trio dorado y los países vieron su oportunidad de acercarse a Hagrid.

— ¡Enhorabuena, Hagrid! — gritó Hermione muy alegre, cuando llegaron a la mesa de los profesores.

—Todo ha sido gracias a ustedes — dijo Hagrid mientras los miraba, secando su cara brillante en la servilleta—. No puedo creerlo... Un gran tipo, Dumbledore... Vino derecho a mi cabaña después de que el profesor Kettleburn dijera que ya no podía más. Es lo que siempre había querido.

—Será mejor que se vayan a sus habitaciones —dijo Mónica con una sonrisa en los labios —; dudo que quieran meter al _profesor_ Hagrid en problemas.

Hagrid no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Guatemala era realmente hermosa, con sus largos cabellos azabaches, su piel morena y esos hermosos ojos cafés, su pequeña estatura pero con un cuerpo delgado, oculto tras la holgada túnica.

Alfred y José estuvieron a punto de interrogar a Guatemala, pero Inglaterra los envió a sus habitaciones, estaba tan enojado que ninguno quiso hacerle frente.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y los países de Gryffindor se reunieron con los demás estudiantes de la casa que subían en tropel la escalera de mármol y, ya muy cansados, siguieron por más corredores y subieron más escaleras, hasta que llegaron a la entrada secreta de la torre de Gryffindor. Los interrogó un retrato grande de señora gorda, vestida de rosa:

— ¿Contraseña?

— ¡Déjenme pasar! —gritaba Percy desde detrás de la multitud—. ¡La última contraseña es: _Fortuna Maior_!

— ¡Oh, no! —dijo con tristeza Neville Longbottom. Siempre tenía problemas para recordar las contraseñas.

Después de cruzar el retrato y recorrer la sala común, chicos y chicas se separaron hacia las respectivas escaleras. Llegaron al conocido dormitorio de forma circular; con sus cinco camas con dosel, y Harry, mirando a su alrededor; sintió que por fin estaba en casa.

Los países de Slytherin se encontraban reunidos en la habitación de Alemania, todos estaban serios, incluso los tres miembros del Bad cuarteto; la presencia de Guatemala en Hogwarts los tenía preocupado, sin mencionar los dementores.

—Rusia, México, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en el tren? —preguntó Suiza en tono serio.

—No lo sé, esa cosa se acercó a nosotros, nos hizo algo nos causó cierta molestia pero nada comparado a lo de Harry —respondió Iván en tono serio.

—Tal vez seamos inmunes a ellos —comentó Francis. Era una posibilidad, después de lo que Iván y José les habían dicho sobre lo sucedido el tren, pero tampoco podían confiarse.

—Haremos lo que Dumbledore e Inglaterra nos han dicho —dijo Alemania en tono serio —, no se metan en problemas —miró en especial a Bad cuarteto quienes no se dieron por aludidos. —Es hora de irnos a dormir, mañana es el primer día de clases.

Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron en el Gran Comedor para desayunar al día siguiente, lo primero que vieron fue a Draco quien hablaba tranquilamente con Pansy; Harry sintió una punzada de celos al ver a su pareja con aquella Slytherin pero se supo contener. México le daba de comer a Rusia en la boca y extrañamente Bielorrusia comía sin hacer intento alguno por obligarlos a casarse con ella, Alemania y Japón hablaban entre susurros.

Extrañamente, todos los países estaban tranquilos, incluso Grecia y Turquía que se la pasaban peleando.

—No le hagas caso —le dijo Hermione, que iba detrás de Harry quien se había dado cuenta de los celos de su amigo—. Tú, ni el menor caso.

Harry se dejó caer sobre un asiento de la mesa de Gryffindor; junto a George Weasley.

—Bien, hoy comenzamos asignaturas nuevas — dijo Hermione alegre mientras revisaba su horario.

—Hermione —la llamó Ron frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando detrás de ella—, se han confundido con tu horario. Mira, te han apuntado para unas diez asignaturas al día. No hay tiempo suficiente.

—Ya me las arreglare. Lo he concertado con la profesora McGonagall.

—Pero mira —insistió Ron riendo—, ¿ves la mañana de hoy? A las nueve Adivinación, Estudios Muggles y... — Ron se acercó más al horario, sin podérselo creer—, _Artes místicas y astronómicas mayas_, todo a la misma hora. Sé que eres muy buena estudiante, Hermione, pero no hay nadie capaz de tanto. ¿Cómo vas a estar en tres clases a la vez?

—No seas tonto — dijo Hermione bruscamente—, por supuesto que no voy a estar en tres clases a la vez.

—Ron, no insistas, ella sabe lo que hace, aru —interrumpió China.

—Pero...

— Si Hermione dice que tiene todo controlado, entonces no debes de dudarlo —agregó Hungría comenzando a cansarse por la insistencia del pelirrojo.

—Pero ni un héroe como yo podría tomar tres clases al mismo tiempo —mencionó Alfred apoyando a Ron.

En ese momento entró Hagrid en el Gran Comedor. Llevaba puesto su abrigo largo de ratina y de una de sus enormes manos colgaba un hurón muerto, que se balanceaba.

— ¿Va todo bien? —dijo con entusiasmo, deteniéndose camino de la mesa de los profesores—. ¡Están en mi primera clase! ¡Inmediatamente después del almuerzo! Me he levantado a las cinco para prepararlo todo. Espero que esté bien... Yo, profesor..., francamente...

Les dirigió una amplia sonrisa y se fue hacia la mesa de los profesores.

—Me pregunto qué habrá preparado —dijo Ron con curiosidad.

—¡Hahaha! ¡Sea lo que sea, el héroe está preparado! —exclamó Alfred. El Gran Comedor se vaciaba a medida que la gente se marchaba a la primera clase.

Ron comprobó el horario.

—Lo mejor será que vayamos ya. Miren, el aula de Adivinación está en el último piso de la torre norte. Tardaremos unos diez minutos en llegar...

Terminaron aprisa el desayuno, se despidieron de los países, pero Yao y Alfred decidieron acompañarlos. Al pasar al lado de la mesa de Slytherin, Malfoy le dedicó una mirada preocupada a Harry. El trayecto hasta la torre norte era largo. Los dos años que llevaban en Hogwarts no habían bastado para conocer todo el castillo, y ni siquiera habían estado nunca en el interior de la torre norte.

—Tiene... que... haber... un atajo —dijo Ron jadeando, mientras ascendían la séptima larga escalera y salían a un rellano que veían por primera vez y donde lo único que había era un cuadro grande que representaba únicamente un campo de hierba.

—La juventud de ahora no aguanta nada, aru —dijo China, aunque a él también le faltaba el aire; en contraste, Estados Unidos, iba como si nada.

—Me parece que es por aquí —dijo Hermione, echando un vistazo al corredor desierto que había a la derecha.

—Imposible —dijo Ron—. Eso es el sur. Mira: por la ventana puedes ver una parte del lago...

Harry observó el cuadro. Un grueso caballo tordo acababa de entrar en el campo y pacía despreocupadamente. Harry estaba acostumbrado a que los cuadros de Hogwarts tuvieran movimiento y a que los personajes se salieran del marco para ir a visitarse unos a otros, pero siempre se había divertido viéndolos. Un momento después, haciendo un ruido metálico, entró en el cuadro un caballero rechoncho y bajito, vestido con armadura, persiguiendo al caballo. A juzgar por las manchas de hierba que había en sus rodilleras de hierro, acababa de caerse.

— ¡Pardiez! —gritó al ver sonrisa boba de Alfred—. ¿Quiénes son estos villanos que osan internarse en mis dominios? ¿Acaso os mofáis de mi caída? ¡Desenvainad, bellacos!

Se asombraron al ver que el pequeño caballero sacaba la espada de la vaina y la blandía con violencia, saltando furiosamente arriba y abajo. Pero la espada era demasiado larga para él. Un movimiento demasiado violento le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó de bruces en la hierba.

— ¿Se encuentra usted bien? —le preguntó Harry, acercándose al cuadro.

— ¡Atrás, vil bellaco! ¡Atrás, malandrín!

El caballero volvió a empuñar la espada y la utilizó para incorporarse, pero la hoja se hundió profundamente en el suelo, y aunque tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo sacarla. Finalmente, se dejó caer en la hierba y se levantó la visera del casco para limpiarse la cara empapada en sudor.

—Disculpe —dijo Harry, aprovechando que el caballero estaba exhausto—, estamos buscando la torre norte. ¿Por casualidad conoce usted el camino?

— ¡Una empresa! —La ira del caballero desapareció al instante. Se puso de pie haciendo un ruido metálico y exclamó—: ¡Vamos, seguidme, queridos amigos, y hallaremos lo que buscamos o pereceremos en el empeño! —Volvió a tirar de la espada sin ningún resultado, intentó pero no pudo montar en el caballo, y exclamó—: ¡A pie, pues, bravos caballeros y gentil señora! ¡Vamos!

Y corrió por el lado izquierdo del marco, haciendo un fuerte ruido metálico. Corrieron tras él por el pasillo, siguiendo el sonido de su armadura. De vez en cuando lo localizaban delante de ellos, cruzando un cuadro.

—¡Endureced vuestros corazones, lo peor está aún por llegar! —gritó el caballero, y lo volvieron a ver enfrente de un grupo alarmado de mujeres con miriñaque, cuyo cuadro colgaba en el muro de una estrecha escalera de caracol.

Jadeando, Harry, Ron, Hermione e incluso China ascendieron los escalones mareándose cada vez más, hasta que oyeron un murmullo de voces por encima de ellos y se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado al aula.

— ¡Adiós! —gritó el caballero asomando la cabeza por el cuadro de unos monjes de aspecto siniestro—. ¡Adiós, compañeros de armas! ¡Si en alguna ocasión necesitáis un corazón noble y un temple de acero, llamad a sir Cadogan!

—¡Hahahaha! ¡Sure! —exclamó Alfred fresco como una lechuga. Se había divertido mucho dando ese pequeño tour por la escuela.

Subieron los escalones que quedaban y salieron a un rellano diminuto en el que ya aguardaba la mayoría de la clase. No había ninguna puerta en el rellano; Ron golpeó a Harry con el codo y señaló al techo, donde había una trampilla circular con una placa de bronce.

— Sybill Trelawney, profesora de Adivinación — leyó Harry—. ¿Cómo vamos a subir ahí?

Como en respuesta a su pregunta, la trampilla se abrió de repente y una escalera plateada descendió hasta los pies de Harry. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

—¡El héroe irá primero! —dijo Alfred con una sonrisa, y subió por la escalera delante de los demás.

Fue a dar al aula de aspecto más extraño que había visto en su vida. No se parecía en nada a un aula; era algo a medio camino entre un ático y un viejo salón de té.

Hacía un calor agobiante, y el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, bajo una repisa abarrotada de cosas, calentaba una tetera grande de cobre y emanaba una especie de perfume denso. Las estanterías de las paredes circulares estaban llenas de plumas polvorientas, cabos de vela, muchas barajas viejas, infinitas bolas de cristal y una gran cantidad de tazas de té.

Ron fue a su lado mientras la clase se iba congregando alrededor; entre murmullos.

— ¿Dónde está la profesora? —preguntó Ron.

De repente salió de las sombras una voz suave:

— Bienvenidos — dijo—. Es un placer verlos por fin en el mundo físico.

La inmediata impresión de Harry fue que se trataba de un insecto grande y brillante. La profesora Trelawney se acercó a la chimenea y vieron que era sumamente delgada. Sus grandes gafas aumentaban varias veces el tamaño de sus ojos y llevaba puesto un chal de gasa con lentejuelas. De su cuello largo y delgado colgaban innumerables collares de cuentas, y tenía las manos llenas de anillos y los brazos de pulseras. Alfred, al verla, no pudo evitar pensar en su etapa Hippie.

—Siéntense, niños míos, siéntense —dijo, y todos se encaramaron torpemente a los sillones o se hundieron en los cojines. Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron a la misma mesa redonda, mientras que China y Estados Unidos se sentaron junto a Hungría quien había llegado por su cuenta—. Bienvenidos a la clase de Adivinación —dijo la profesora Trelawney, que se había sentado en un sillón de orejas, delante del fuego—. Soy la profesora Trelawney. Seguramente es la primera vez que me ven. Noto que descender muy a menudo al bullicio del colegio principal nubla mi ojo interior.

Nadie dijo nada ante esta extraordinaria declaración. Con movimientos delicados, la profesora Trelawney se puso bien el chal y continuó hablando:

—Así que han decidido estudiar Adivinación, la más difícil de todas las artes mágicas. Debo advertirles desde el principio de que si no posan la Vista, no podré enseñarles prácticamente nada. Los libros tampoco les ayudarán mucho en este terreno...— Al oír estas palabras, Harry y Ron miraron con una sonrisa burlona a Hermione, que parecía asustada al oír que los libros no iban a ser de mucha utilidad en aquella asignatura—. Hay numerosos magos y brujas que, aun teniendo una gran habilidad en lo que se refiere a transformaciones, olores y desapariciones súbitas, son incapaces de penetrar en los velados misterios del futuro — continuó la profesora Trelawney, recorriendo las caras nerviosas con sus ojos enormes y brillantes— . Es un don reservado a unos pocos. Dime, muchacho — dijo de repente a Neville, que casi se cayó del cojín—, ¿se encuentra bien tu abuela?

— Creo que sí — dijo Neville tembloroso.

—Yo en tu lugar no estaría tan seguro, querido — dijo la profesora Trelawney. El fuego de la chimenea se reflejaba en sus largos pendientes de color esmeralda. Neville tragó saliva. La profesora Trelawney prosiguió plácidamente. —Ahora quiero que se pongan por parejas. Tomen una taza de la estantería, y se las llenaré. Luego siéntense y beban hasta que sólo queden los posos. Revuelvan entonces el contenido agitando la taza tres veces con la mano izquierda y luego la taza boca abajo en el plato. Esperen a que haya caído la última gota de té y pasen la taza a su compañero, para que la lea. Interpreten los dibujos dejados por los posos utilizando las página de _Disipar las nieblas del futuro_. Yo pasaré a ayudarles. ¡Ah!, querido... — asió a Neville por el brazo cuando el muchacho iba a levantarse— cuando rompas la primera taza, ¿serás tan amable de tomar una de las azules? Las de color rosa me gustan mucho.

Como es natural, en cuanto Neville hubo alcanzado la balda de las tazas, se oyó el tintineo de la porcelana rota. La profesora Trelawney se dirigió a él rápidamente con una escoba y un recogedor; y le dijo:

—Una de las azules, querido, si eres tan amable. Gracias...

Cuando Harry y Ron llenaron las tazas de té, volvieron a su mesa y se tomaron rápidamente la ardiente infusión.

Removieron los posos como les había indicado la profesora Trelawney, y después secaron las tazas y las intercambiaron.

Yao estaba regañando a Alfred por su falta de concentración y malos modales al beber el té.

— Bien —dijo Ron, después de abrir los libros por las páginas 5 y 6—. ¿Qué ves en la mía?

— Una masa marrón y empapada — respondió Harry. El humo fuertemente perfumado de la habitación lo adormecía y atontaba.

—¡Abran la mente, queridos, y que sus ojos vean más allá de lo terrenal! — exclamó la profesora Trelawney sumida en la penumbra. Harry intentó recobrarse:

— Bueno, hay una especie de cruz torcida... — dijo consultando _Disipar las nieblas del futuro_—. Eso significa que vas a pasar penalidades y sufrimientos... Lo siento... Pero hay algo que podría ser el sol. Espera, eso significa mucha felicidad... Así que vas a sufrir; pero vas a ser muy feliz...

—Si te interesa mi opinión, tendrían que revisarte el ojo interior — dijo Ron, y tuvieron que contener la risa cuando la profesora Trelawney los miró.

—Ahora me toca a mí... — Ron miró con detenimiento la taza de Harry, arrugando la frente a causa del esfuerzo. Hay una mancha en forma de sombrero hongo — dijo—. A lo mejor vas a trabajar para el Ministerio de Magia... — Volvió la taza—. Pero por este lado parece más bien como una bellota... ¿Qué es eso? — Cotejó su ejemplar de _Disipar las nieblas del futuro_—. Oro inesperado, como caído del cielo. Estupendo, me podrás prestar. Y aquí hay algo —volvió a girar la taza— que parece un animal. Sí, si esto es su cabeza... parece un hipo..., no, una oveja...

La profesora Trelawney dio media vuelta al oír la carcajada de Harry.

—Déjame ver eso, querido — le dijo a Ron, en tono recriminatorio, y le quitó la taza de Harry Todos se quedaron en silencio, expectantes.

La profesora Trelawney miraba fijamente la taza de té, girándola en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj.

— El halcón... querido, tienes un enemigo mortal.

— Eso lo sabe todo el mundo —dijo Hermione en un susurro alto. La profesora Trelawney la miró fijamente—. Todo el mundo sabe lo de Harry y Quien Usted Sabe.

Harry y Ron la miraron con una mezcla de asombro y admiración. Nunca la habían visto hablar así a un profesor. La profesora Trelawney prefirió no contestar. Volvió a bajar sus grandes ojos hacia la taza de Harry y continuó girándola.

— La porra... un ataque. Vaya, vaya... no es una taza muy alegre...

— Creí que era un sombrero hongo — reconoció Ron con vergüenza.

— La calavera... peligro en tu camino...

Toda la clase escuchaba con atención, sin moverse. La profesora Trelawney dio una última vuelta a la taza, se quedó boquiabierta y gritó. Oyeron romperse otra taza; Neville había vuelto a hacer añicos la suya. La profesora Trelawney se dejó caer en un sillón vacío, con la mano en el corazón y los ojos cerrados.

—Mi querido chico... mi pobre niño... no... es mejor no decir... no... no me preguntes...

— ¿Qué es, profesora? —dijo inmediatamente Hungría, preocupada por el comportamiento de la mujer. Todos se habían puesto de pie y rodearon la mesa de Ron, acercándose mucho al sillón de la profesora Trelawney para poder ver la taza de Harry.

— Querido mío —abrió completamente sus grandes ojos—, tienes el _Grim_.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó Harry.

Estaba claro que había otros que tampoco comprendían; Dean Thomas lo miró encogiéndose de hombros, y Lavender Brown estaba anonadada, pero casi todos se llevaron la mano a la boca, horrorizados.

— ¡El _Grim_, querido, el _Grim_! —exclamó la profesora Trelawney, que parecía extrañada de que Harry no hubiera comprendido—. ¡El perro gigante y espectral que ronda por los cementerios! Mi querido chico, se trata de un augurio, el peor de los augurios... el augurio de la muerte.

El estómago le dio un vuelco a Harry. Aquel perro de la cubierta del libro _Augurios de muerte_, en Flourish y Blotts, el perro entre las sombras de la calle Magnolia... Ahoratambién Lavender Brown se llevó las manos a la boca. Todos miraron a Harry; todosexcepto Hermione, que se había levantado y se había acercado al respaldo del sillón dela profesora Trelawney.

— No creo que se parezca a un _Grim _—dijo Hermione rotundamente.

La profesora Trelawney examinó a Hermione con creciente desagrado.

— Perdona que te lo diga, querida, pero percibo muy poca aura a tu alrededor. Muy poca receptividad a las resonancias del futuro.

Seamus Finnigan movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— Parece un _Grim _si miras así — decía con los ojos casi cerrados—, pero así parece un burro — añadió inclinándose a la izquierda.

— ¡Cuando hayan terminado de decidir si voy a morir o no...! — dijo Harry, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo. Nadie quería mirarlo.

— Creo que hemos concluido por hoy — dijo la profesora Trelawney con su voz más leve—. Sí... por favor; recojan sus cosas...

Silenciosamente, los alumnos entregaron las tazas de té a la profesora Trelawney, recogieron los libros y cerraron las mochilas. Incluso Ron evitó los ojos de Harry.

— Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo — dijo débilmente la profesora Trelawney—, que la buena suerte los acompañe. Ah, querido... — señaló a Neville—, llegarás tarde a la próxima clase, así que tendrás que trabajar un poco más para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Hungria, China y Dinamarca bajaron en silencio la escalera de mano del aula y luego la escalera de caracol, para dirigirse a la clase de Transformaciones.

—¿Creen que lo que dijo la profesora sea verdad? —dijo Elizabeta preocupada por Harry.

—Tonterías, el futuro lo hacemos nosotros. Una profecía solo se hace realidad si así lo queremos —respondió Dinamarca con seriedad.

—Pero no se debe tomar a la ligera, aru —habló China, él era el país más antiguo del mundo y conocía toda clase de artes para adivinar el futuro, algunas verdaderas, otras falsas pero no por eso se debían tomar como un juego.

Harry eligió un asiento que estaba al final del aula, sintiéndose el centro de atención: el resto de la clase no dejaba de dirigirle miradas furtivas, como si estuviera a punto de caerse muerto. Apenas oía lo que la profesora McGonagall les decía sobre los _animagos _(brujos que pueden transformarse a voluntad en animales), y no prestaba la menor atención cuando ella se transformó ante los ojos de todos en una gata atigrada con marcas de gafas alrededor de los ojos.

— ¿Qué les pasa hoy? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall, recuperando la normalidad con un pequeño estallido y mirándolos—. No es que tenga importancia, pero es la primera vez que mi transformación no consigue arrancar un aplauso de la clase.

Todos se volvieron hacia Harry, pero nadie dijo nada. Hermione levantó la mano.

— Por favor; profesora. Acabamos de salir de nuestra primera clase de Adivinación y... hemos estado leyendo las hojas de té y..

— ¡Ah, claro! —exclamó la profesora McGonagall, frunciendo el entrecejo de repente—. No tiene que decir nada más, señorita Granger. Decidme, ¿quién de ustedes morirá este año?

Todos la miraron fijamente.

—Yo —respondió por fin Harry

—Ya veo —dijo la profesora McGonagall, clavando en Harry sus ojos brillantes y redondos como canicas—. Pues tendrías que saber, Potter, que Sybill Trelawney, desde que llegó a este colegio, predice la muerte de un alumno cada año. Ninguno ha muerto todavía. Ver augurios de muerte es su forma favorita de dar la bienvenida a una nueva promoción de alumnos. Si no fuera porque nunca hablo mal de mis colegas... — La profesora McGonagall se detuvo en mitad de la frase y los alumnos vieron que su nariz se había puesto blanca. Prosiguió con más calma —: La adivinación es una de las ramas más imprecisas de la magia. No les ocultaré que la adivinación me hace perder la paciencia. Los verdaderos videntes son muy escasos, y la profesora Trelawney... — Volvió a detenerse y añadió en tono práctico—: Me parece que tienes una salud estupenda, Potter; así que me disculparás que no te perdone hoy los deberes de mañana. Te aseguro que si te mueres no necesitarás entregarlos.

Chinta frunció el entrecejo, decir que la adivinación era un arte impreciso, ¡qué tontería! Bueno, era cierto que en el mundo existían pocos con el poder de ver el futuro, la mayoría países ya desaparecidos… dio un largo suspiro, necesitaba una taza de té.

—Pero ¿y la taza de Neville?

Cuando terminó la clase de Transformaciones, se unieron a los países para el descanso.

—Animo, Ron — dijo Dinamarca, empujando hacia él una canasta con dulces que México había traído de su casa—. Ya has oído a la profesora McGonagall.

Ron tomó un _mazapán_*; pero no empezó a comer.

—Harry — dijo en voz baja y grave—, tú no has visto en ningún sitio un perro negro y grande, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, Fido es negro y grande —mencionó Hermione encogiéndose de hombros; quitándole importancia al asunto

— Hermione, un _Grim_, es... es terrible — aseguró—. Mi tío Bilius vio uno y... ¡murió veinticuatro horas más tarde!

—Casualidad — arguyó Hermione sin darle importancia, sirviéndose una _laminilla de ate_*.

—¡No sabes lo que dices! — dijo Ron empezando a enfadarse—. Los _Grims _ponen los pelos de punta a la mayoría de los brujos.

—Ahí tienes la prueba — dijo Hermione en tono de superioridad—. Ven al _Grim _y se mueren de miedo. El _Grim _no es un augurio, ¡es la causa de la muerte!

Ron observó a los países como esperando que ellos le ayudaran en eso.

—No deberías subestimar los poderes de las criaturas sobrenaturales, Herm —dijo México en tono serio.

—Es cierto, aru. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de este mundo, aru —las leyendas de aquellos seres existían por una razón y nadie podía asegurar que no eran ciertas.

Hermione abrió la mochila, sacó su libro de Aritmancia y lo apoyó abierto en la canasta de dulces.

—Creo que la adivinación es algo muy impreciso — dijo buscando una página—; si quieres saber mi opinión, creo que hay que hacer muchas conjeturas.

—Si mis ancestros te oyeran decir eso… creo que la tía Maya te habría sacrificado —dijo México cruzándose de brazos.

—Es una tontería, no es más que supercherías y leyendas.

—Hace unos meses creías que las representaciones de países eran leyendas —comentó Alemania en tono serio. Él no creía mucho en esas cosas pero había aprendido de los miembros del club de magia, que no es bueno creer que las leyendas y mitos son falsos.

—¡La profesora Trelawney dijo que no tenías un aura adecuada para la adivinación! Lo que pasa es que no te gusta no ser la primera de la clase —dijo Dinamarca mirando a Hermione. Acababa de poner el dedo en la llaga.

—Si ser buena en Adivinación significa que tengo que hacer como que veo augurios de muerte en los posos del té, no estoy segura de que vaya a seguir estudiando mucho tiempo esa asignatura. Esa clase fue una porquería comparada con la de Aritmancia.

Hermione tomó la mochila y se fue sin despedirse. Ron la siguió con la vista, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Pero ¿de qué habla? ¡Todavía no ha asistido a ninguna clase de Aritmancia!

—Déjala tranquila Ron —habló Austria mientras Hungría le serbia un poco de té. —Es una grosería de tu parte molestar a una dama.

—Hermione da miedo enojada —comentó Italia acurrucándose en los brazos de Alemania.

México y China dieron un gran suspiro.

—José e Iván deben irse ya. La clase de Guatemala está por iniciar, da —dijo el Ruso sonriéndole a su novio; el mexicano asintió con la cabeza.

Los países que tenían clases con Guatemala se despidieron y se dirigieron a la nueva asignatura. Nadie entendía porque es que todos debían tomarla y no les habían dicho nada antes de salir de vacaciones. Muchos sospechaban que era cosa de Inglaterra.

La materia que Mónica impartía tenía cierta similitud con adivinación, mezclado con astronomía y en una pequeña cantidad con pociones; pues la guatemalteca quería enseñarles lo que ella heredó del imperio Maya.

Había algunos alumnos ansiosos, el rumor de lo sucedido con Harry se había extendido por toda la escuela.

—Yo, no conozco mucho sobre los augurios de este país pero… —dio un suspiro. —Mi madre solía decir que nunca se debe subestimar las creencias de nuestros ancestros —los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. —Sin embargo… no debemos dejarnos llevar; hay seres que pueden ser los mensajeros de la muerte, pero… el verlo o creer verlo no significa que realmente vaya a suceder.

Guatemala hizo una pausa, aguardando a que sus alumnos se tranquilizaran para poder iniciar la clase, aunque su atención estaba centrada en México, frunció el ceño Rusia tomó la mano de su hermano sin pudor alguno.

A Mónica no le agradaba Rusia como pareja para su hermano, aunque Cuba y Brasil decían que era una buena persona, para ella, no lo era, ni él ni Estados Unidos que de México sólo deseaba sus recursos y nada más.

Poco después de la clase; Mónica se encontró con Inglaterra quien aún continuaba enojado por su presencia en Hogwarts.

—Quita esa cara larga Inglaterra —dijo Guatemala cruzándose de brazos. —Te guste o no, estoy aquí para ayudar a México y a los demás a salir de este embrollo; que por cierto, tú iniciaste.

—Ustedes parecen no entender lo grave de la situación —Inglaterra odiaba tremendamente a los otros miembros del _club de magia_, siempre se burlaban de sus fracasos. —Voldemort es un asunto serio. Estando aquí, tú también corres peligro y sin mencionar que podría descubrir la identidad de los demás.

—Estamos consientes de eso —Mónica y el resto de los miembros del club de magia, se habían reunido tan pronto como Brasil les informó lo que había sucedido gracias a Inglaterra; muchos se preocuparon, pues el que países adultos tomaran la forma de un infante era una amenaza al equilibrio, no sólo para la economía de esos países o del resto del mundo… era algo que iba más allá de todo eso. —Esté un año solamente, así que no hagas más complicado esto de lo que ya lo es.

Arthur gruño por lo bajo, pero ya no agregó nada más; Guatemala era tan terca como el resto de los latinos y con un temple que demostraba su sangre Maya.

—Escucha… si de todos modos van a hacer lo que les dé la gana…. Deben tener cuidado con los dementores —dijo Inglaterra en tono serio —, no son como los seres que viven en tu casa, son realmente peligrosos —Mónica sonrió de medio lado.

—Al lado de la _Llorona_* no son tan aterradores —Arthur bufó molesto, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, azotando la puerta.

Cuando Guatemala se quedó sola, dio un largo suspiro. Para nada le agradaba estar en ese lugar, dejando sus responsabilidades como nación para ayudar a resolver uno de los desastres de Inglaterra, pero si no hubiera ido ella, entonces habría sido Rumania y por ningún motivo iba a permitir que ése lunático se acercara a José.

—Será mejor que inicie con mi investigación, mientras más pronto todos estén como antes, mas pronto podre regresar a mi casa —se dijo para sí. Tendría que pedirle ayuda a Tlilmi y a su querida Ixquic para llegar a los lugares a los que ella no podía acceder sin levantar sospechas. —Es hora de impartir mi siguiente clase.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Mazapán:** Es un dulce típico mexicano, típico de la navidad, pero que actualmente se consume de igual manera en todas las épocas del año.

El mazapán es un dulce, generalmente navideño que está preparado a partir de almendra y azúcar, pero dependiendo del lugar o rincón del mundo, la receta cambia. En Latinoamérica el mazapán se caracteriza por ser una variante del originario (que es persa), ya que se elabora con cacahuete o maní. El resultado es muy parecido, aunque queda algo más seco que con la almendra.

**Laminilla de ate:** Otro dulce tradicional mexicano.

**La llorona****:** En Guatemala la Llorona es una mujer llamada María que llora por haber ahogado en un río de la Antigua Guatemala a sus dos hijos. Está condenada a hacerlo hasta el fin del mundo, pues mientras su esposo estaba fuera tuvo amores con un mozo que llegó a revisar un problema en su casa y quedó embarazada. La Llorona es bien conocida en toda Guatemala y pasea por las calles solitarias, sobre todo donde hay agua. Sus lastimeros gritos asustan al más valiente y paralizan al pavoroso, muchos dicen haberla visto y escuchado. Se dice que el secreto para que la Llorona no se lleve tu alma es usar la ropa interior al revés.

También se dice que cuando a la Llorona se la escucha que está muy lejos, es porque está cerca, y cuando se escucha cerca, es porque está lejos.

**2. **Cuenta la leyenda que una mujer indígena al escapar de los colonizadores se adentro en el bosque donde de todas formas la encontraron, uno de ellos la violó, ella logrando escapar nuevamente se esconde en las cloacas de ese entonces la ciudad maya, quedó embarazada, comia lo que podía lo que encontraba a su paso, defendiendose de alimañas como las ratas y otros bichos que andaban por ese lugar, cuenta la historia que permaneció ahi escondida varios meses.

Luego de esperar pacientemente logra salir de su escondite por las noches, y recorre la hermosa nueva ciudad que los colonizadores habían construido, cada amanecer ella regresaba a su escondite y estando ahi una noche dió a luz a su hijo Juan.

Al dar a luz y ver al niño, que habia alimentado de inmundicia y basura, sintió dolor y decidió matarlo en el río. Donde fué encontrado. Algunos dicen que se llamó Juan de la Cruz, pero es por que al encontrar su cuerpecito vieron que se encontraba encima de una cruz de madera que habia sido construida a orillas del rio para el cementerio.

Al darse cuenta del error que había cometido empezó a llorar sin consuelo al encontrarse sola en ese escondite debajo de la tierra. Desde entonces la mujer llora sin consuelo por el arrepentimiento que siente al haber matado a lo único que era suyo. Y recorre las calles de Guatemala por las noches buscando a su bebé.


	30. Capítulo 29- Hipogrifo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, FranxUk, PruxAus, EspxRoma, UkxFran, y HarryxDraco insinuación de AmexMex y SnapexUk

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error mágico**

**Capítulo 29.- Hipogrifo**

A Harry le encantó salir del castillo después del almuerzo. La lluvia del día anterior había terminado; el cielo era de un gris pálido, y la hierba estaba mullida y húmeda bajo sus pies cuando se pusieron en camino hacia su primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Hermione no le dirigía la palabra a Ron ni a los países. Harry caminaba a su lado, en silencio, mientras descendían por el césped hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, en el límite del bosque prohibido. Sólo cuando vio delante algunas espaldas que le resultaban muy familiares, se dio cuenta de que debían de compartir aquellas clases con los de Slytherin. México decía algo animadamente a Draco y a los países que compartían la misma casa; algunos se reían a carcajadas.

Hagrid aguardaba a sus alumnos en la puerta de la cabaña. Estaba impaciente por empezar; cubierto con su abrigo de ratina, y con Fang, el perro jabalinero, a sus pies.

— ¡Vamos, dense prisa! — gritó a medida que se aproximaban sus alumnos—. ¡Hoy tengo algo especial para ustedes! ¡Una gran lección! ¿Ya está todo el mundo? ¡Bien, síganme!

Hagrid los condujo por el límite del bosque y cinco minutos después se hallaron ante un prado donde no había nada.

— ¡Acérquense todos a la cerca! — gritó—. Asegúrense de tener buena visión. Lo primero que tienen que hacer es abrir los libros...

— ¿De qué modo abrimos los libros? —dijo Draco. Sacó su ejemplar de El monstruoso libro de los monstruos, que había atado con una cuerda. Otros lo imitaron.

Unos, como Harry, habían atado el libro con un cinturón; otros lo habían metido muy apretado en la mochila o lo habían sujetado con pinzas, algunos países lo habían envuelto con cinta adhesiva.

— ¿Nadie ha sido capaz de abrir el libro? — preguntó Hagrid decepcionado. La clase entera negó con la cabeza.

—Tienen que acariciarlo — dijo Hagrid, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Miren...

Tomó el ejemplar de Hermione y desprendió el celo mágico que lo sujetaba. El libro intentó morderle, pero Hagrid le pasó por el lomo su enorme dedo índice, y éste se estremeció, se abrió y quedó tranquilo en su mano, el libro de Rusia había sido el único que se mantuvo quieto desde un principio, se comportó sumiso ante Iván; seguramente, temeroso de lo que su dueño pudiera hacerle.

— ¡Qué tontos hemos sido todos! — dijo Malfoy despectivamente—. ¡Teníamos que acariciarlo! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió?

—No pus si estaba tan claro como el petróleo —dijo México entrecerrando los ojos.

—Yo... yo pensé que les haría gracia — le dijo Hagrid a Hermione, dubitativo.

— ¡Ah, qué gracia nos hace...! — dijo Malfoy— . ¡Realmente ingenioso, hacernos comprar libros que quieren comernos las manos!

— Cierra la boca —le dijo Harry en voz baja y le dio un pisotón a Draco. Hagrid se había quedado algo triste.

— Bien, pues — dijo Hagrid, que parecía haber perdido el hilo—. Así que... ya tienen los libros y... y... ahora les hacen falta las criaturas mágicas. Sí, así que iré a por ellas. Esperen un momento...

Se alejó de ellos, penetró en el bosque y se perdió de vista.

— Dios mío, este lugar está en decadencia — dijo Malfoy en voz alta—. Estas clases idiotas... A mi padre le dará un patatús cuando se lo cuente.

— Cierra la boca, Malfoy — repitió Ron.

—Yes, o el héroe te la cerrará —dijo Alfred serio y Draco sintió miedo.

Trotando en dirección a ellos se acercaba una docena de criaturas, las más extrañas que Harry y la mayoría de los países hubieran visto en su vida. Tenían el cuerpo, las patas traseras y la cola de caballo, pero las patas delanteras, las alas y la cabeza de águila gigante. El pico era del color del acero y los ojos de un naranja brillante. Las garras de las patas delanteras eran de quince centímetros cada una y parecían armas mortales. Cada bestia llevaba un collar de cuero grueso alrededor del cuello, atado a una larga cadena. Hagrid sostenía en sus grandes manos el extremo de todas las cadenas. Se acercaba corriendo por el prado, detrás de las criaturas.

— ¡Vayan para allá! — les gritaba, sacudiendo las cadenas y forzando a las bestias a ir hacia la cerca, donde estaban los alumnos. Todos se echaron un poco hacia atrás cuando Hagrid llegó donde estaban ellos y ató los animales a la cerca.

— ¡Hipogrifos! — gritó Hagrid alegremente, haciendo a sus alumnos una señal con la mano—. ¿No son hermosos?

En cuanto uno se recuperaba del susto que producía ver algo que era mitad pájaro y mitad caballo, podía empezar a apreciar el brillo externo del animal, que cambiaba paulatinamente de la pluma al pelo.

Todos tenían colores diferentes: gris fuerte, bronce, ruano rosáceo, castaño brillante y negro tinta.

— Venga — dijo Hagrid frotándose las manos y sonriéndoles—, si quieren pueden acercarse un poco...

Los países fueron los primeros en acercarse; todos en algún momento de sus vidas habían tenido contacto con los equinos, ¿esas bestias no eran diferentes a un caballo, o sí?

—Lo primero que tienen que saber de los hipogrifos es que son orgullosos — dijo Hagrid—. Se molestan con mucha facilidad. Nunca ofendan a ninguno, porque podría ser lo último que hagan.

México miró a Alfred con los ojos entrecerrados, no había podido evitar comparar al estadounidense con aquellas criaturas.

—Bien hecho, José y Alfred —dijo Hagrid pues los dos americanos ya habían logrado tocar a los hipogrifos—. ¿Se dan cuenta? Van hacia ellos, se inclinan y esperan. Si él responde con una inclinación, querrá decir que les permite tocarlo. Si no hace la inclinación, entonces es mejor que se alejen de él enseguida, porque puede hacer mucho daño con sus garras. Bien, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?

Como respuesta, la mayoría de la clase se alejó aún más. Incluso Harry, Ron y Hermione recelaban. Los hipogrifos sacudían sus feroces cabezas y desplegaban sus poderosas alas; parecía que no les gustaba estar atados.

— ¿Nadie? — preguntó Hagrid con voz suplicante.

— ¡Yo, yo! ¡Elíjeme! — dijeron Alfred y José a la vez, dando saltitos y tratar de resaltar sobre los demás; ellos parecían ser los más entusiastas.

—Harry, ¿Qué tal tú?

Detrás del aludido se oyó un jadeo; Lavender y Parvati susurraron:

— ¡No, Harry, acuérdate de las hojas de té!

Harry no hizo caso y saltó la cerca.

— ¡Buen chico, Harry! — gritó Hagrid—. Veamos cómo te llevas con Buckbeak.

Soltó la cadena, separó al hipogrifo gris de sus compañeros y le desprendió el collar de cuero. Los alumnos, al otro lado de la cerca, contenían la respiración. Draco observaba todo, preocupado por su pareja.

— Tranquilo ahora, Harry — dijo Hagrid en voz baja—. Primero mírale a los ojos. Procura no parpadear. Los hipogrifos no confían en ti si parpadeas demasiado...

A Harry empezaron a irritársele los ojos, pero no los cerró. Buckbeak había vuelto la cabeza grande y afilada, y miraba a Harry fijamente con un ojo terrible de color naranja.

— Eso es — dijo Hagrid—. Eso es, Harry. Ahora inclina la cabeza...

A Harry no le hacía gracia presentarle la nuca a Buckbeak, pero hizo lo que Hagrid le decía. Se inclinó brevemente y levantó la mirada.

El hipogrifo seguía mirándolo fijamente y con altivez. No se movió.

— Ah — dijo Hagrid, preocupado—. Bien, vete hacia atrás, tranquilo, despacio...

Pero entonces, ante la sorpresa de Harry, el hipogrifo dobló las arrugadas rodillas delanteras y se inclinó profundamente.

— ¡Bien hecho, Harry! — dijo Hagrid, eufórico—. ¡Bien, puedes tocarlo! Dale unas palmadas en el pico, vamos.

Pensando que habría preferido como premio poder irse, Harry se acercó al hipogrifo lentamente y alargó el brazo. Le dio unas palmadas en el pico y la criatura cerró los ojos para dar a entender que le gustaba.

La clase rompió en aplausos. Todos excepto Malfoy quien estaba preocupado de que el "animalejo", como él lo llamaba; pudiera lastimar a su novio.

— Bien, Harry — dijo Hagrid—. El hipogrifo dejará que lo montes.

Aquello era más de lo que Harry había esperado. Estaba acostumbrado a la escoba; pero no estaba seguro de que un hipogrifo se le pareciera.

— Súbete ahí, detrás del nacimiento del ala — dijo Hagrid—. Y procura no arrancarle ninguna pluma, porque no le gustaría...

Harry puso el pie sobre el ala de Buckbeak y se subió en el lomo. La criatura se levantó. Potter no sabía dónde debía agarrarse: delante de él todo estaba cubierto de plumas.

— ¡Vamos! — gritó Hagrid, dándole una palmada al hipogrifo en los cuartos traseros.

A cada lado de Harry, sin previo aviso, se abrieron unas alas de más de tres metros de longitud. Apenas le dio tiempo a agarrarse del cuello del hipogrifo antes de remontar el vuelo. No tenía ningún parecido con una escoba y Harry tuvo muy claro cuál prefería. Muy incómodamente para él, las alas del hipogrifo batían debajo de sus piernas. Sus dedos resbalaban en las brillantes plumas y no se atrevía a asirse con más fuerza. En vez del movimiento suave de su Nimbus 2.000, sentía el zarandeo hacia atrás y hacia delante, porque los cuartos traseros del hipogrifo se movían con las alas. Buckbeak sobrevoló el prado y descendió. Era lo que Harry había temido. Se echó hacia atrás conforme el hipogrifo se inclinaba hacia abajo. Le dio la impresión de que iba a resbalar por el pico. Luego sintió un fuerte golpe al aterrizar el animal con sus cuatro patas revueltas, y se las arregló para sujetarse y volver a incorporarse.

— ¡Muy bien, Harry! — gritó Hagrid, mientras lo vitoreaban todos menos Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle—. ¡Bueno!, ¿quién más quiere probar?

Envalentonados por el éxito de Harry, los demás saltaron al prado con cautela. Hagrid desató uno por uno los hipogrifos y, al cabo de poco rato, los alumnos hacían timoratas reverencias por todo el prado. Neville retrocedió corriendo en varias ocasiones porque su hipogrifo no parecía querer doblar las rodillas. Ron y Hermione practicaban con el de color castaño, los países también se divertían con sus hipogrifos, sobrevolando los cielos mientras Harry observaba.

Draco, Crabbe y Goyle habían escogido a Buckbeak. Había inclinado la cabeza ante Malfoy, que le daba palmaditas en el pico con expresión desdeñosa, pero un movimiento brusco de los dos últimos asustó al animal.

Sucedió en un destello de garras de acero. Draco emitió un grito agudísimo y un instante después Hagrid se esforzaba por volver a ponerle el collar a Buckbeak, que quería alcanzar a un Malfoy que yacía encogido en la hierba y con sangre en la ropa.

— ¡Me muero! — gritó Draco, mientras cundía el pánico—. ¡Me muero, miren! ¡Me ha matado!

— No te estás muriendo — le dijo Hagrid, que se había puesto muy pálido—. Que alguien me ayude, tengo que sacarlo de aquí...

Hermione se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la cerca mientras Hagrid levantaba con facilidad a Malfoy. Mientras desfilaban, Harry vio que en el brazo de su novio había una herida larga y profunda; la sangre salpicaba la hierba; eso lo llenó de preocupación.

Los demás alumnos los seguían temblorosos y más despacio. La mayoría de los de Slytherin echaban la culpa a Hagrid.

— ¡Deberían despedirlo inmediatamente! — exclamó Pansy Parkinson, con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡La culpa fue de Malfoy! — lo defendió Dean Thomas. Crabbe y Goyle flexionaron los músculos amenazadoramente.

—Es cierto, Hagrid nos dijo como debíamos manejar a los hipogrifos, aru —alegó China sin inmutarse de las amenazas de los dos "gorilas".

Subieron los escalones de piedra hasta el desierto vestíbulo.

— ¡Voy a ver si se encuentra bien! — dijo Pansy.

—Voy contigo —habló México quien estaba preocupado por su amigo. Harry lo vio alejarse con Parkinson y deseó poder ir también, pero estaba seguro que la chica Slytherin no lo dejaría acercarse a Draco.

El resto de las serpientes se alejaron hacia su sala común subterránea, sin dejar de murmurar contra Hagrid; Harry, Ron, Hermione y los países continuaron subiendo escaleras hasta la torre de Gryffindor.

— ¿Creen que se pondrá bien? — dijo Hermione asustada.

— Por supuesto que sí. La señora Pomfrey puede curar heridas en menos de un segundo — dijo Harry, tratando de tranquilizarse a sí mismo, pero su preocupación aumentaba cada segundo.

—Es lamentable que esto haya pasado en la primera clase de Hagrid, ¿no les parece? — comentó Ron preocupado —. Es muy típico de Malfoy eso de complicar las cosas...

—Fue un accidente y Draco vivirá, no sé porqué hacen tanto escándalo —dijo Elizabeta tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto. —Draco sufrió un rasguño que sanará en unos días.

—¡Sure! ¡El héroe ha tenido peores heridas!, como cuando Japón atacó Pearl Harbor, o… —Alfred comenzó a enumerar las diferentes lesiones que había sufrido desde que era una joven nación, inmediatamente, otros países comenzaron a relatar y enseñar las cicatrices de sus viejas heridas de batalla, convirtiendo el asunto en una competencia.

Se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para la cena. Esperaban encontrar allí a Hagrid, pero no estaba.

— No lo habrán despedido, ¿verdad? — preguntó Hermione con preocupación, sin probar su pastel de filete y riñones.

— Más vale que no — le respondió Ron, que tampoco probaba bocado.

Harry observaba la mesa de Slytherin. Un grupo numeroso, en el que figuraban Crabbe y Goyle, estaba sumido en una conversación secreta. Harry estaba seguro de que preparaban su propia versión del percance sufrido por Draco.

— Bueno, no puedes decir que el primer día de clase no haya sido interesante — dijo Dinamarca antes de morder su tostada con mermelada.

Tras la cena subieron a la sala común de Gryffindor, que estaba llena de gente, y trataron de hacer los deberes que les había mandado la profesora McGonagall, pero se interrumpían cada tanto para mirar por la ventana de la torre.

— Hay luz en la ventana de Hagrid — dijo Harry de repente.

Ron miró el reloj.

— Si nos diéramos prisa, podríamos bajar a verlo. Todavía es temprano...

— No sé — respondió Hermione despacio, y Harry vio que lo miraba a él.

— Tengo permiso para pasear por los terrenos del colegio — aclaró—. Sirius Black no habrá podido burlar a los dementores, ¿verdad?

—Yo me preocuparía menos por esas cosas y más por lo que Inglaterra pueda decir si nos ve deambulando por los pasillos —comentó Hungría.

—Vamos, un poco de diversión no nos hará mal —comentó Magnus con una amplia sonrisa. —Pero iremos solo dos, por si acaso.

—Me parece bien, aru —agregó China.

—Iré yo —dijo Harry con seriedad.

—Entonces que Magnus te acompañe —Hungría no lo había sugerido, era una orden que ninguno se atrevía a contradecir.

Los dos salieron por el agujero del cuadro, contentos de no encontrar a nadie en el camino hacia la puerta principal, porque no estaban muy seguros de que pudieran salir.

La hierba estaba todavía húmeda y parecía casi negra en aquellos momentos en que el sol se ponía. Al llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid llamaron a la puerta y una voz les contestó:

— Adelante, entren.

Hagrid estaba sentado en mangas de camisa, ante la mesa de madera limpia; Fang, su perro jabalinero, tenía la cabeza en el regazo de Hagrid. Les bastó echar un vistazo para darse cuenta de que Hagrid había estado bebiendo. Delante de él tenía una jarra de peltre casi tan grande como un caldero y parecía que le costaba trabajo enfocar bien las cosas.

— Supongo que es un récord — dijo apesadumbrado al reconocerlos—. Me imagino que soy el primer profesor que ha durado sólo un día.

— ¡No te habrán despedido, Hagrid! — exclamó Dinamarca.

— Todavía no — respondió Hagrid con tristeza, tomando un trago largo del contenido de la jarra—. Pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo, ¿verdad? Después de lo de Malfoy...

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Draco? — preguntó Harry sin poder ocultar su preocupación—. No habrá sido nada serio, supongo.

— La señora Pomfrey lo ha curado lo mejor que ha podido — dijo Hagrid con abatimiento—, pero él sigue diciendo que le hace un daño terrible. Está cubierto de vendas... Gime...

— Todo es cuento — dijo el rey de los nórdicos, cruzándose de brazos—. La señora Pomfrey es capaz de curar cualquier cosa. El año pasado hizo que a Harry le volviera a crecer la mitad del esqueleto. Ese Malfoy es demasiado dramático para mi gusto.

— El Consejo Escolar está informado, por supuesto — dijo Hagrid—. Piensan que empecé muy fuerte. Debería haber dejado los hipogrifos para más tarde... Tenía que haber empezado con los gusarajos o con los summat... Creía que sería un buen comienzo... Ha sido culpa mía...

— ¡Toda la culpa es de Malfoy, Hagrid! — dijo Magnus con seriedad.

— Somos testigos — dijo Harry—. Dijiste que los hipogrifos atacan al que los ofende. Si Malfoy no prestó atención, el problema es suyo. Le diremos a Dumbledore lo que de verdad sucedió.

— Sí, Hagrid, no te preocupes te apoyaremos — confirmó Dinamarca. De los arrugados rabillos de los ojos de Hagrid, negros como cucarachas, se escaparon unas lágrimas. Atrajo a Dinamarca y a Harry hacia sí y los estrechó en un abrazo tan fuerte que pudo haberles roto algún hueso.

— Creo que ya has bebido bastante, Hagrid — dijo Dinamarca con firmeza; interiormente lamentándose por no poder acompañar al semi gigante con unos tragos por estar atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolecente. Cuando el mayor los soltó Magnus tomó la jarra de la mesa y salió a vaciarla.

— Sí, puede que tengas razón — dijo Hagrid se levantó de la silla y siguió a Dinamarca al exterior; con paso inseguro.

Oyeron una ruidosa salpicadura.

— ¿Qué ha hecho? — dijo Harry, asustado, cuando Dinamarca volvió a entrar con la jarra vacía.

— Meter la cabeza en el barril de agua — respondió el país, guardando la jarra.

Hagrid regresó con la barba y los largos pelos chorreando, y secándose los ojos.

— Mejor así — dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza como un perro y salpicándolos—. Han sido muy amables por venir a verme. Yo, la verdad...

Hagrid se paró en seco mirando a Harry; como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba allí:

— ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES AQUÍ? — bramó, y tan de repente que dieron un salto en el aire— . ¡NO PUEDES SALIR DESPUÉS DE ANOCHECIDO, HARRY! ¡Y USTEDES TÚ LO DEJASTE!

Hagrid se acercó a Harry con paso firme, lo cogió del brazo y lo llevó hasta la puerta.

— ¡Vamos! — dijo Hagrid enfadado—. Los voy a acompañar al colegio. ¡Y que no los vuelva a atrapar viniendo a verme a estas horas! ¡No valgo la pena!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la casa de los gritos se encontraba Tlilmi, la chaneque que había venido con Guatemala, el Troll de Noruega y las criaturas mágicas de Inglaterra; todos ellos se divertían, pero no eran los únicos en ese lugar. En una oscura esquina, se encontraba una figura observándolos, algo que no parecía molestarlos, era como si su presencia fuera normal para ellos.

—Necesito salir de aquí….

_Continuará…_


	31. Capítulo 30- Eliutilistli, Nemautilistl

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, FranxUk, PruxAus, EspxRoma, UkxFran, y HarryxDraco insinuación de AmexMex y SnapexUk

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error mágico**

**Capítulo 30.- Eliutilistli, Nemautilistli**

México se encontraba en la biblioteca, muy concentrado en el libro que por casualidad descubrió en la sección prohibida.

—¿Pociones para la fertilidad? —dijo Hermione al leer el título. Miró a José y enmarcó una ceja. —¿Y ahora qué estas planeando?

México se encogió de hombros; lucía deprimido, algo muy raro en el siempre alegre latino.

—Lo vi de casualidad cuando buscaba un libro de pociones.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, evidentemente no le creía; José suspiró mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su mano derecha.

—Tienen tanta suerte… —dijo México después de un momento de silencio. Fijó su vista en un punto indeterminado; su mirada, una mezcla de tristeza y añoranza. —Ustedes pueden tener padres, hermanos… hijos —sonrió con tristeza.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Tú tienes padres, hermanos. Antonio y Romano, incluso la profesora Pérez y los otros latinos.

—No es lo mismo. España llegó a mi casa… y mató a todos los que se le opusieron y se apoderó de mis hermanos y de mí —cerró los ojos para reprimir las enormes ganas que tenía de llorar. —Azteca y Maya, quienes me criaron antes de Antonio, tampoco son mis padres. No nací de ellos.

A Hermione le entró la curiosidad, quería saber cómo eran engendrados los países pero por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo de preguntar.

—Los países no nacemos de otras naciones… ni siquiera pasamos por la primera etapa de la vida: ser bebés —José escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos —, nosotros aparecemos y ya; crecemos solos o bajo la tutela de algún otro país que nos vuelve su colonia… —ya no quiso continuar, pues los recuerdos dolorosos de su infancia aún lo atormentaban.

Hermione se acercó al mexicano, posó una mano en su hombro tratando reconfortarlo; era tan extraño ver a México en ese estado tan frágil. Por otro lado, José no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se sentiría que una nueva vida se formara dentro de él o de Iván, ¡por los dioses!, daría cualquier cosa por poder experimentarlo, pero no se atrevía a realizar ninguna de las pociones; físicamente ellos eran humanos, pero en realidad no lo eran y no sabía qué efecto tendría sobre sus cuerpos o sus casas.

—Vamos, tengo hambre y no quiero preocupar a Iván y a los demás si no llegamos al Gran Comedor antes de que se termine todo —dijo México recuperando su ánimo de siempre. Hermane asintió con la cabeza, aunque algo en su interior le dijo que el moreno estaba actuando.

Después del descanso, Slytherin y Gryffindor se dirigieron al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El profesor no llegaba. Todos se sentaron, sacaron los libros, las plumas y los pergaminos, y estaban hablando cuando por fin llegó. Lupin sonrió vagamente y puso su desvencijado maletín en la mesa. Estaba tan desaliñado como siempre, pero parecía más sano que en el tren, como si hubiera tomado unas cuantas comidas abundantes.

—Buenas tardes —dijo—. ¿Podrían, por favor; meter los libros en la mochila? La lección de hoy será práctica. Sólo necesitaran las varitas mágicas.

La clase intercambió miradas de curiosidad mientras recogía los libros. Nunca habían tenido una clase práctica de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, a menos que se contara la memorable clase del año anterior, en que el antiguo profesor había llevado una jaula con duendecillos y el chaneque de México los dejara libres en clase.

— Bien — dijo el profesor Lupin cuando todo el mundo estuvo listo—. Si tienen la amabilidad de seguirme...

Desconcertados pero con interés, los alumnos se pusieron en pie y salieron del aula. Lupin los condujo a lo largo del desierto corredor. Doblaron una esquina. Al primero que vieron fue a Peeves _el poltergeist_, que flotaba boca abajo en medio del aire y tapaba con chicle el ojo de una cerradura. Peeves no levantó la mirada hasta que el profesor estuvo a medio metro. Entonces sacudió los pies de dedos retorcidos y se puso a cantar una monótona canción:

— Locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin...

Aunque casi siempre era desobediente y maleducado, Peeves solía tener algún respeto por los profesores. Todos miraron de inmediato a Lupin para ver cómo se lo tomaría. Ante su sorpresa, el mencionado seguía sonriendo.

— Yo en tu lugar quitaría ese chicle de la cerradura, Peeves — dijo amablemente—. El señor Filch no podrá entrar a por sus escobas.

Pero el espíritu no prestó atención al profesor, salvo para soltarle una sonora pedorreta. Lupin suspiró y sacó la varita mágica.

— Es un hechizo útil y sencillo — dijo a la clase, volviendo la cabeza—. Por favor; estén atentos.

Alzó la varita a la altura del hombro, dijo _¡Waddiwasi! _y apuntó al poltergeist. Con la fuerza de una bala, el chicle salió disparado del agujero de la cerradura y fue a taponar la fosa nasal izquierda de Peeves; éste ascendió dando vueltas como en un remolino y se alejó como un bólido, zumbando y echando maldiciones.

—¡Wonderful! — dijo Alfred, asombrado y contento de que poltergeist tuviera su merecido. Desde ese momento, Estados Unidos tuvo un nuevo héroe.

—Gracias, Jones— respondió el profesor, guardando la varita—. ¿Continuamos?

Se pusieron otra vez en marcha, mirando al desaliñado Lupin con creciente respeto. Los condujo por otro corredor y se detuvo en la puerta de la sala de maestros.

— Entren, por favor — dijo el Lupin abriendo la puerta y cediendo el paso. En la sala de profesores, una estancia larga, con paneles de madera en las paredes y llena de sillas viejas y dispares, no había nadie salvo una persona. Snape estaba sentado en un sofá bajo y observó a la clase mientras ésta penetraba en la sala. Los ojos le brillaban y en la boca tenía una sonrisa desagradable. Cuando el profesor Lupin entró y cerró la puerta tras él, dijo Snape:

— Déjela abierta, Lupin. Prefiero no ser testigo de esto. —Se puso de pie y pasó entre los alumnos. Su toga negra ondeaba a su espalda. Ya en la puerta, giró sobre sus talones y dijo—: Posiblemente no le haya avisado nadie, Lupin, pero Neville Longbottom está aquí. Yo le aconsejaría no confiarle nada difícil.

Neville se puso colorado. Harry echó a Snape una mirada fulminante; ya era desagradable que se metiera con Neville en clase, y no digamos delante de otros profesores.

Lupin había alzado las cejas.

—Tenía la intención de que Neville me ayudara en la primera fase de la operación, y estoy seguro de que lo hará muy bien.

El rostro de Neville se puso aún más colorado. Snape torció el gesto, pero salió de la sala dando un portazo.

— Ahora — dijo el profesor Lupin llamando la atención del fondo de la clase, donde no había más que un viejo armario en el que los profesores guardaban las togas y túnicas de repuesto. Cuando se acercó, el armario tembló de repente, golpeando la pared. —No hay por qué preocuparse — les aseguró con tranquilidad al momento que algunos de los alumnos se echaron hacia atrás, alarmados —. Hay un _boggart _ahí dentro.

Casi todos pensaban que un boggart era algo preocupante. Alfred dirigió al profesor Lupin una mirada de terror y Yao vio con aprensión moverse el pomo de la puerta.

—A los boggarts les gustan los lugares oscuros y cerrados — prosiguió Lupin—: los roperos, los huecos debajo de las camas, el armario de debajo del fregadero... En una ocasión vi a uno que se había metido en un reloj de pared. Éste apareció ayer por la tarde, y le pregunté al director si se le podía dejar donde estaba, para utilizarlo hoy en una clase de prácticas. La primera pregunta que debemos contestar es: ¿qué es un boggart?

Hermione, Yao y Kiku levantaron la mano.

— Es un ser que cambia de forma — dijo Hermione adelantándose a los dos países —. Puede tomar la forma de aquello que más miedo nos da.

— Yo no lo podría haber explicado mejor. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor — admitió el profesor Lupin, y Hermione se puso radiante de felicidad—. El boggart que está ahí dentro, sumido en la oscuridad, aún no ha adoptado una forma. Todavía no sabe qué es lo que más miedo le da a la persona del otro lado. Nadie sabe qué forma tiene un boggart cuando está solo, pero cuando lo dejemos salir; se convertirá de inmediato en lo que más temamos. Esto significa — prosiguió el profesor Lupin —que ya antes de empezar tenemos una enorme ventaja sobre el boggart. ¿Sabes por qué, Sr. Honda?

Era difícil responder a una pregunta con Hermione al lado, que no dejaba de ponerse de puntillas, con la mano levantada. Pero él era un hombre japonés y como tal no podía sucumbir ante las distracciones

—¡Hai! Porque somos muchos y no sabe por qué forma decidirse, sensei.

— Exacto — dijo el profesor Lupin. Y Hermione bajó la mano algo decepcionada—. Siempre es mejor estar acompañado cuando uno se enfrenta a un boggart, porque se despista. ¿En qué se debería convertir; en un cadáver decapitado o en una babosa carnívora? El hechizo para vencer a un boggart es sencillo, pero requiere fuerza mental. Lo que sirve para vencer a un boggart es la risa. Lo que tenéis que hacer es obligarle a que adopte una forma que vosotros encontréis cómica. Practicaremos el hechizo primero sin la varita. Repitan conmigo: _¡Riddíkulo!_

— _¡Riddíkulo! _— dijeron todos a la vez.

— Bien — dijo el profesor Lupin—. Muy bien. Pero me temo que esto es lo más fácil. Como ven, la palabra sola no basta. Y aquí es donde entras tú, Neville.

El armario volvió a temblar. Aunque no tanto como Neville, que avanzaba como si se dirigiera a la horca.

— Bien, Neville — prosiguió el profesor Lupin—. Empecemos por el principio: ¿qué es lo que más te asusta en el mundo? —el joven movió los labios, pero no dijo nada—. Perdona, pero no he entendido lo que has dicho — dijo el profesor Lupin, sin enfadarse.

Neville miró a su alrededor; con ojos despavoridos, como implorando ayuda.

Luego dijo en un susurro:

— El profesor Snape.

Casi todos se rieron. Incluso Neville se sonrió a modo de disculpa. El profesor Lupin, sin embargo, parecía pensativo.

— El profesor Snape... mm... Neville, creo que vives con tu abuela, ¿es verdad?

— Sí — respondió Neville, nervioso—. Pero no quisiera tampoco que el boggart se convirtiera en ella.

— No, no. No me has comprendido — dijo el profesor Lupin, sonriendo—. Lo que quiero saber es si podrías explicarnos cómo va vestida tu abuela normalmente.

Neville estaba asustado, pero dijo:

— Bueno, lleva siempre el mismo sombrero: alto, con un buitre disecado encima; y un vestido largo... normalmente verde; y a veces, una bufanda de piel de zorro.

—¿Y bolso? — le ayudó el profesor Lupin.

— Sí, un bolso grande y rojo.

— Bueno, entonces — dijo el profesor Lupin—, ¿puedes recordar claramente ese atuendo? ¿Eres capaz de verlo mentalmente?

— Sí — respondió Neville, con inseguridad, preguntándose qué pasaría a continuación.

— Cuando el boggart salga de repente de este armario y te vea, Neville, adoptará la forma del profesor Snape — dijo Lupin—. Entonces alzarás la varita, así, y dirás en voz alta: _¡Riddíkulo!_, concentrándote en el atuendo de tu abuela. Si todo va bien, el boggart Snape tendrá que ponerse el sombrero, el vestido verde y el bolso grande y rojo.

Hubo una carcajada general. El armario tembló más violentamente.

— Si a Neville le sale bien — añadió el profesor Lupin—, es probable que el boggart vuelva su atención hacia cada uno de nosotros, por turno. Quiero que ahora todos dediquen un momento a pensar en lo que más miedo les da y en cómo podrían convertirlo en algo cómico...

Todos se concentraron en sus más grandes miedos, incluso las naciones que tenían los ojos cerrados, murmurando cosas en sus idiomas maternos.

— ¿Todos preparados? — preguntó el profesor Lupin.

Harry se horrorizó. Él no estaba preparado. Pero no quiso pedir más tiempo. Todos los demás asentían con la cabeza y se arremangaban.

— Nos vamos a echar todos hacia atrás, Neville — dijo el profesor Lupin—, para dejarte el campo despejado. ¿De acuerdo? Después de ti llamaré al siguiente, para que pase hacia delante... Ahora todos hacia atrás, así Neville podrá tener sitio para enfrentarse a él.

Todos se retiraron, arrimándose a las paredes, y dejaron a Neville solo, frente al armario. Estaba pálido y asustado, pero se había arremangado la túnica y tenía la varita preparada.

— A la de tres, Neville — dijo el profesor Lupin, que apuntaba con la varita al pomo de la puerta del armario—. A la una... a las dos... a las tres... ¡ya!

Un haz de chispas salió de la varita de Lupin y dio en el pomo de la puerta. El armario se abrió de golpe y el profesor Snape salió de él, con su nariz ganchuda y gesto amenazador. Fulminó a Neville con la mirada. El joven se echó hacia atrás, con la varita en alto, moviendo la boca sin pronunciar palabra. Snape se le acercaba, ya estaba a punto de cogerlo por la túnica...

— _¡Ri... Riddíkulo! _— dijo Neville. Se oyó un chasquido como de látigo. Snape tropezó: llevaba un vestido largo ribeteado de encaje y un sombrero alto rematado por un buitre apolillado. De su mano pendía un enorme bolso rojo.

Hubo una carcajada general. El boggart se detuvo, confuso, y el profesor Lupin gritó:

— ¡Bonnefoy! ¡Adelante!

Francia avanzó, con el rostro tenso. Snape se volvió hacia él. Se oyó otro chasquido y en el lugar en que había estado el profesor de posiciones apareció Inglaterra con un gran plato de sus famosos scones; el país del amor retrocedió un paso, temblaba de miedo y su cara se había puesto azul.

—Que miedo —dijo Dinamarca compartiendo la expresión de Francia. Japón, China, Prusia y hasta Alemania concordaron con Magnus.

Francis tomó su varita, dio un largo suspiro antes de prepararse para lanzar el hechizo.

— _¡Riddíkulo! _— gritó Francia.

Al instante, el atuendo de Arthur desapareció, quedando casi desnudo, de no ser por un mini mandil oscuro que cubría sus partes nobles, en su cabeza tenía unas largas orejas de conejo rosadas.

Los alumnos lanzaron una exclamación y algunos se cubrieron los ojos, sonrojados por la visión de Inglaterra en un atuendo tan… vergonzoso.

—Eh… bueno…. ¡Wang! — gritó el profesor Lupin.

Yao pasó junto a Francia para tomar su lugar.

¡Crac! Donde había estado Inglaterra se encontraba ahora Rusia de forma adulta, con esa sonrisa infantil que causaba tanto miedo en cualquiera (que no fueran sus hermanas y México).

—¡Aiya! —exclamó China. El ruso se acercaba a Yao murmurando que sería uno con él.

Los alumnos y el mismo profesor vio esto de manera extraña, ¿Por qué Yao le tenía tato miedo a ese hombre que parecía ser el padre o el hermano mayor de Iván?

Abrió la boca completamente y un sonido sobrenatural llenó la sala: un prolongado aullido que le puso a Harry los pelos de punta.

— _¡Riddíkulo! _— gritó Yao.

¡Crac! El Rusia adulto se convirtió en un panta sobre un monociclo con tutu rosado.

— ¡Excelente! ¡Ron, te toca!

Ron se dirigió hacia delante.

¡Crac! Algunos gritaron. Una araña gigante, de dos metros de altura y cubierta de pelo, se dirigía hacia Ron chascando las pinzas amenazadoramente. Por un momento, Harry pensó que Ron se había quedado petrificado. Pero entonces...

— _¡Riddíkulo! _— gritó Ron.

Las patas de la araña desaparecieron y el cuerpo empezó a rodar. Lavender Brown dio un grito y se apartó de su camino a toda prisa. El cuerpo de la araña fue a detenerse a los pies de Harry. Alzó la varita, pero...

— ¡Aquí! — gritó el profesor Lupin de pronto, avanzando rápido hacia la araña. ¡Crac!

La araña sin patas había desaparecido. Durante un segundo todos miraron a su alrededor con los ojos bien abiertos, buscándola. Entonces vieron una esfera de un blanco plateado que flotaba en el aire, delante de Lupin, que dijo _¡Riddíkulo! _casi con desgana. La pelota se desinflo como un globo y fue a caer a los pies de México.

Esta vez, el boggart tomó la forma de un hombre alto de piel morena, su cuerpo era musculoso y su pose imponente; vestía un taparrabos y una capa que le cubría parte del cuerpo, sobre su cabeza estaba adornada con un gran penacho de plumas largas y coloridas; su mano derecha sostenía un escudo y la otra oculta. Poseía joyas de oro, jade y piedras preciosas que adornaban sus brazos y pecho.

—Tajtli —murmuró José. Sintió que la sangre se le congelaba. Azteca estaba comenzando a cubrirse de sangre, incluso salía como pequeñas cascadas de sus ojos, ahora de irises rubís.

El antiguo imperio pronuncio algunas palabras que sólo México comprendió. Azteca sacó su brazo oculto tras la capa, mostrando la cabeza cercenada de Rusia; volvió a hablar y José se dejó caer de rodillas, llorando y balbuceando en aquel extraño idioma.

Rápido. Iván se puso frente a su "suegro" y éste se transformó en una versión de Bielorrusia adulta, vestida de novia y con un aura oscura murmurando: cásate, cásate.

— _¡Riddíkulo! _— gritó, y Natasha se convirtió en un girasol con un rostro gracioso, ocasionando que la clase estallara en risas y el boggart desapareciera.

— ¡Muy bien! —dijo el profesor Lupin mientras la clase prorrumpía en aplausos—. Muy bien, Braginski. Todos lo han hecho muy bien.

Sin embargo Rusia no le prestaba atención, estaba más preocupado por el estado de su novio, al igual que los demás países, ¿Por qué México había actuado así? José era de los pocos países que jamás demostraba miedo, al contrarío se había enfrentado a él como un verdadero guerrero; pero ahora… se veía tan… frágil y vulnerable.

—Muy bien todo el mundo. Ha sido todo por hoy. Hagan un resumen sobre la lección de los boggarty me lo entregan el lunes. Eso es todo.

Los alumnos abandonaron entusiasmados la sala de profesores. Harry y los países, sin embargo, se quedaron; México aún no se recuperaba. El profesor Lupin se acercó a ellos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Lupin y México asintió con la cabeza; sus ojos estaba rojos como el fuego y lloraba.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos profesor, aru —dijo China preocupado.

—Estoy bien —aseguró José levantándose por sus propios medios, rechazando la ayuda de Rusia. —Necesito un poco de aire fresco.

—Iván irá con José —el latino asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo bien que no podía librarse de Rusia.

La pareja se dirigió a su lugar secreto, donde Fido, Tlilmi y los amigos de Inglaterra y Noruega se encontraban ocultos.

México se sentó en el desvencijado sofá, inmediatamente, Fido se acercó a su dueño, posando su cabeza en las piernas de éste; José le sonrió al perro y le acarició detrás de la oreja de forma distraída. Rusia los observaba en silencio, sabía bien que su novio no le diría nada hasta que le preguntara y aún así tendría que tener cuidado de no forzarlo o su pequeño amante de los chiles se cerraría completamente.

—Itzamma —el latino se tensó. Rusia nunca lo llamaba por su _nombre verdadero_, no, a menos que fuese algo serio. —¿Qué lo que te dijo? —México sentía la boca seca; la voz de Iván era masculina, gruesa, muy diferente a su tono infantil que usaba siempre.

—Que le he traicionado —dijo bajando la mirada. —Tiene razón… lo hice —José comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas hasta volverse llanto. Rusia lo abrazó inmediatamente; José ocultó su rostro en el amplio pecho de su pareja —Cuando España llegó a la casa de padre Azteca y me tomó como su colonia, yo… comencé a olvidarme de todo lo que él y madre Maya me enseñaron.

—Pero México ve a Azteca y a Maya los días de muerto y nunca le han reprochado nada. El boggart no es el padre de Itzamma, no es real, da.

José trató de responder, pero el llanto se lo estaba complicando. Sí, sabía que aquello que vio en clase de DCAO no era realmente su padre, pero lo que dijo sobre él e Iván… eso había sido lo que más le aterraba; no quería que los dioses se enojaran e hirieran a Rusia, eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

_Continuará…_


	32. Capítulo 31- Truco o trato

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, FranxUk, PruxAus, EspxRoma, UkxFran, y HarryxDraco insinuación de AmexMex y SnapexUk

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error mágico**

**Capítulo 31.- Truco o trato**

En muy poco tiempo, la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se convirtió en la favorita de la mayoría. Sólo Draco y algunos Slytherin criticaban al profesor Lupin:

— Mira cómo lleva la túnica — solía decir Malfoy murmurando alto cuando pasaba el profesor—. Viste como nuestro antiguo elfo doméstico.

Lo que normalmente le ganaba un golpe de parte de México; aunque a nadie más le interesaba que la túnica del profesor Lupin estuviera remendada y raída. Sus siguientes clases fueron tan interesantes como la primera.

Después de los boggarts estudiaron a los gorros rojos, unas criaturas pequeñas y desagradables, parecidas a los duendes, que se escondían en cualquier sitio en el que hubiera habido derramamiento de sangre, en las mazmorras de los castillos, en los agujeros de las bombas de los campos de batalla, para dar una paliza a los que se extraviaban. De los gorros rojos pasaron a los kappas, criaturas de apariencia humanoide con forma de rana del tamaño de un niño y rasgos de tortuga.

La mayoría de los alumnos habrían querido que sus otras clases fueran igual de entretenidas. La peor de todas era Pociones. Snape estaba aquellos días especialmente propenso a la revancha y todos sabían por qué. La historia del boggart que había adoptado la forma de Severus y el modo en que lo había dejado Neville, con el atuendo de su abuela, se había extendido por todo el colegio.

A la primera mención de Lupin, aparecía en los ojos de Severus una expresión amenazadora. A Neville lo acosaba más que nunca.

Harry también aborrecía las horas que pasaba en la agobiante sala de la torre norte de la profesora Trelawney, descifrando símbolos y formas confusas, procurando olvidar que los ojos de la mujer se llenaban de lágrimas cada vez que lo miraba.

A nadie le gustaba realmente la asignatura sobre Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, que después de la primera clase tan movida se había convertido en algo extremadamente aburrido. Hagrid había perdido la confianza. Ahora pasaban lección tras lección aprendiendo a cuidar a los gusarajos, que tenían que contarse entre las más aburridas criaturas del universo.

Las lecciones de Guatemala, por otro lado eran realmente entretenidas; la latina les enseñaba las antiguas ciencias y como estas podían conjugarse con las artes mágicas creando un mundo muy distinto.

Durante todos esos meses, México había esto raro… distante, pero en septiembre su actitud cambió regresando a ser él de antes.

—Es por su cumpleaños —dijo Iván cuando Harry le preguntó. Septiembre era el mes patrio, la fecha en que México dejó de ser una colonia para convertirse en un país y su buen humor era un reflejo del sentir de su gente. El año pasado no se habían dado cuenta del cambio de estado porque José siempre estaba alegre, especialmente cuando Rusia se encontraba con él.

A comienzos de octubre comenzaron las prácticas. Se aproximaba la temporada de quidditch y Oliver Wood, capitán del equipo de Gryffindor; convocó una reunión un jueves por la tarde para discutir las tácticas de la nueva temporada.

Una tarde, después del entrenamiento, Harry regresó a la sala común de Gryffindor con frío y entumecido, pero contento por la manera en que se había desarrollado el entrenamiento, y encontró la sala muy animada.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó a Ron y Hermione, que estaban sentados al lado del fuego junto a los países, terminando unos mapas del cielo para la clase de Astronomía.

—Primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade —le dijo Ron, señalando una nota que había aparecido en el viejo tablón de anuncios—. Finales de octubre. Halloween.

—Estupendo — dijo Fred, que había seguido a Harry por el agujero del retrato—. Tengo que ir a la tienda de Zonko: casi no me quedan bombas fétidas.

Harry se dejó caer en una silla, al lado de Dinamarca, y la alegría lo abandonó. Hermione comprendió lo que le pasaba.

— Harry, estoy segura de que podrás ir la próxima vez — le consoló—. Van a atrapar a Black enseguida. Ya lo han visto una vez.

—Black no está tan loco como para intentar nada en Hogsmeade. Pregúntale a McGonagall si puedes ir ahora. Pueden pasar años hasta la próxima ocasión.

— ¡Ron! —dijo Hermione—. Harry tiene que permanecer en el colegio...

—No puede ser el único de tercero que no vaya. Vamos, Harry, pregúntale a Arthur, después de todo es tu tutor ahora... —comentó Dinamarca cruzándose de brazos.

—Cierto, aru —lo apoyó China.

—Además, ¡el héroe estará ahí para defenderte de Black! ¡hahahaha! —gritó Estados Unidos.

—Sí, lo haré — dijo Harry, decidiéndose.

Hermione abrió la boca para sostener la opinión contraria, pero en ese momento Crookshanks saltó con presteza a su regazo. Una araña muerta y grande le colgaba de la boca.

—¿Tiene que comerse eso aquí delante? —preguntó Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Bravo, Crookshanks, ¿la has atrapado tú solito? —dijo Hermione. Crookshanks masticó y tragó despacio la araña, con los ojos insolentemente fijos en Ron.

— No lo sueltes — pidió Ron irritado, volviendo a su mapa del cielo—. Scabbers está durmiendo en mi mochila.

Harry bostezó. Le apetecía acostarse, pero antes tenía que terminar su mapa. Tomó la mochila, sacó pergamino, pluma y tinta, y empezó a trabajar.

—Si quieres, puedes copiar el mío, aru —le dijo Yao, poniendo nombre a su última estrella con un ringorrango y acercándole el mapa a Harry.

Al día siguiente, en la clase Transformaciones. Harry, que estaba resuelto a pedirle después a la profesora McGonagall que le dejara ir a Hogsmeade con los demás, se puso en la cola que había en la puerta, pensando en cómo convencerla. Lo distrajo un alboroto producido al principio de la hilera. Lavender Brown estaba llorando. Parvati la rodeaba con el brazo y explicaba algo a Seamus Finnigan y a Dean Thomas, que escuchaban muy serios.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Lavender? — preguntó preocupada Hermione, cuando ella, Harry, Ron y los países se acercaron al grupo.

—Esta mañana ha recibido una carta de casa — susurró Parvati—. Se trata de su conejo Binky. Un zorro lo ha matado.

—¡Vaya! — dijo Hermione—. Lo siento, Lavender.

—¡Tendría que habérmelo imaginado! — dijo Lavender en tono trágico—. ¿Saben qué día es hoy?

—¿16 de octubre? —dijo Hungría mas como pregunta que como respuesta

—¡16 de octubre! ¡«Eso que temes ocurrirá el viernes 16 de octubre»! ¿Se acuerdan? ¡Tenía razón!

Toda la clase se acababa de reunir alrededor de Lavender. Seamus cabeceó con pesadumbre. Hermione titubeó. Luego dijo:

— Tú, tú... ¿temías que un zorro matara a Binky?

— Bueno, no necesariamente un zorro — dijo Lavender; alzando la mirada hacia Hermione y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Pero tenía miedo de que muriera.

— Vaya — dijo Hermione. Volvió a guardar silencio. Luego preguntó—: ¿Era viejo?

— No... — dijo Lavender sollozando—. ¡So... sólo era una cría!

Parvati le estrechó los hombros con más fuerza.

— Pero entonces, ¿por qué temías que muriera? — preguntó Hermione. Parvati la fulminó con la mirada—. Bueno, mírenlo lógicamente — añadió Hermione hacia el resto del grupo—. Lo que quiero decir es que..., bueno, Binky ni siquiera ha muerto hoy. Hoy es cuando Lavender ha recibido la noticia... —Lavender gimió—. Y no puede haberlo temido, porque la ha tomado completamente por sorpresa.

— No le hagas caso, Lavender — dijo Ron—. Las mascotas de los demás no le importan en absoluto.

La profesora McGonagall abrió en ese momento la puerta del aula, lo que tal vez fue una suerte. Hermione y Ron se lanzaban ya miradas asesinas, y al entrar en el aula se sentaron uno a cada lado de Harry y no se dirigieron la palabra en toda la hora.

Harry no había pensado aún qué le iba a decir a la profesora McGonagall cuando sonara el timbre al final de la clase, pero fue ella la primera en sacar el tema de Hogsmeade.

— ¡Un momento, por favor! — dijo en voz alta, cuando los alumnos empezaban a salir—. Dado que son todos de Gryffindor; como yo, deberán entregarme sus autorizaciones antes de Halloween. Sin autorización no hay visita al pueblo, así que no se les olvide.

Neville levantó la mano.

— Perdone, profesora. Yo... creo que he perdido...

— Tu abuela me la envió directamente, Longbottom — dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Pensó que era más seguro. Bueno, eso es todo, pueden salir.

— Pregúntaselo ahora — susurró Ron a Harry.

— Ah, pero... — fue a decir Hermione.

— Adelante — le incitó Alfred dándole un "pequeño" empujoncito que por poco logra hacer que Harry callera de bruces.

Harry aguardó a que saliera el resto de la clase y se acercó nervioso a la mesa de la profesora McGonagall.

— ¿Sí, Potter?

Harry tomó aire.

— Profesora, mis tíos... olvidaron... firmarme la autorización — dijo. La profesora McGonagall lo miró por encima de sus gafas cuadradas, pero no dijo nada.

— Y por eso... eh... ¿piensa que podría... esto... ir a Hogsmeade?

La profesora McGonagall bajó la vista y comenzó a revolver los papeles de su escritorio.

— Me temo que no, Potter. Ya has oído lo que dije. Sin autorización no hay visita al pueblo. Es la norma.

— Pero... mis tíos... ¿sabe?, son muggles. No entienden nada de... de las cosas de Hogwarts — explicó Harry, mientras Ron le hacía señas de ánimo—. Si usted me diera permiso...

— Pero no te lo doy — dijo la profesora McGonagall poniéndose en pie y guardando ordenadamente sus papeles en un cajón—. El impreso de autorización dice claramente que el padre o tutor debe dar permiso. — Se volvió para mirarlo, con una extraña expresión en el rostro. ¿Era de pena?—. Lo siento, Potter; pero es mi última palabra. Lo mejor será que te des prisa o llegarás tarde a la próxima clase.

….

No había nada que hacer. Ron llamó de todo a la profesora McGonagall y eso le pareció muy mal a Hermione. Los países estaban enfadados y decidieron hablar con Inglaterra para que permitiera a Harry ir con ellos, pero Arthur parecía estar de acuerdo con la profesora y negó el permiso.

— Por lo menos te queda el banquete. Ya sabes, el banquete de la noche de Halloween.

— Sí — aceptó Harry con tristeza—. Genial.

El banquete de Halloween era siempre bueno, pero sabría mucho mejor si acudía a él después de haber pasado el día en Hogsmeade con todos los demás. Nada de lo que le dijeran le hacía resignarse. Dean Thomas, que era bueno con la pluma, se había ofrecido a falsificar la firma de tío Vernon, pero como Harry ya le había dicho a la profesora McGonagall que no se la habían firmado, no era posible probar aquello. Ron sugirió no muy convencido la capa invisible, pero Hermione rechazó de plano la posibilidad recordándole a Ron lo que les había dicho Dumbledore sobre que los dementores podían ver a través de ellas.

Percy pronunció las palabras que probablemente le ayudaron menos a resignarse: — Arman mucho revuelo con Hogsmeade, pero te puedo asegurar que no es para tanto — le dijo muy serio—. Bueno, es verdad que la tienda de golosinas es bastante buena, pero la tienda de artículos de broma de Zonko es francamente peligrosa. Y la Casa de los Gritos merece visitarla, pero aparte de eso no te pierdes nada.

La mañana del día de Halloween, Harry se despertó al mismo tiempo que los demás y bajó a desayunar muy triste, pero tratando de disimularlo.

—Te traeremos un montón de golosinas de Honeydukes — le dijo Hermione, compadeciéndose de él.

— Sí, montones — agregó Ron. Por fin habían hecho las paces él y Hermione.

— No se preocupen por mí — dijo Harry con una voz que procuró que le saliera despreocupada—. Ya nos veremos en el banquete. Diviértanse.

Los acompañó hasta el vestíbulo, donde Filch, el conserje, de pie en el lado interior de la puerta, señalaba los nombres en una lista, examinando detenida y recelosamente cada rostro y asegurándose de que nadie salía sin permiso.

—¿Te quedas aquí, Potter? — gritó un Slytherin, que estaba en la cola —. ¿No te atreves a cruzarte con los dementores?

Harry no le hizo caso y volvió solo por las escaleras de mármol y los pasillos vacíos, y llegó a la torre de Gryffindor cuando algo lo atrapó; todo se volvió oscuro, trató de liberarse pero lo que fuera que lo tuviera prisionero era demasiado fuerte. Estaba perdido.

….

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, ¿Una hora? ¿Días? Harry realmente no lo sabía, pero tenía miedo de lo que le fuese a suceder. De pronto, aquello que le cubría la cabeza le fue retirada.

—Siento haberte traído así, Harry —el aludido abrió y cerró la boca pero no pronunció palabra alguna.

—¡El héroe y México te llevaran a Hogsmeade! —chilló Alfred.

—¿Co… cómo…? —José sonrió de forma traviesa.

—Iván y yo hemos ido al pueblo desde el año pasado y nadie se ha dado cuenta —dijo el mexicano encogiéndose de hombros. Harry lo miró con ojos llenos de esperanza; acaso, ¿José podía llevarlo a Hogsmeade sin que se percataran de su ausencia?

—Hay que apurarnos —habló Alfred emocionado. México asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar, fue hasta ese momento en que Harry se dio cuenta que se encontraban en los lindes bosque; se permitió dejarse llevar por los dos países, sintiéndose seguro a su lado, sólo esperaba que nada malo sucediera.

_Continuará…_


	33. Capítulo 32- Guatemala

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Parejas: RusiaxMexico, FranxUk, PruxAus, EspxRoma, UkxFran, y HarryxDraco insinuación de AmexMex y SnapexUk

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error mágico**

**Capítulo 32.- Guatemala**

Salir con las dos naciones americanas fue toda una aventura; aunque tuvieron que mantenerse ocultos del resto de los estudiantes, Harry se divirtió mucho, desgraciadamente, tuvieron que regresar unas horas antes que el resto para evitar levantar sospechas.

Guatemala estaba dando un paseo por el castillo; subió una escalera, pensando en que quizás encontraría algo que la ayudase a romper el hechizo que pesaba sobre su hermano y los otros países, cuando dijo una voz que salía del interior de un aula:

— ¿Profesora Pérez? — Mónica retrocedió para ver quién la llamaba y se encontró al Lupin, que la miraba desde la puerta de su despacho—. ¿Qué hace? — le preguntó—. ¿Se ha perdido?

—Estaba dando un paseo — respondió la latina; con voz que fingía no dar importancia a lo que decía.

— Ah — dijo Lupin. Observó a la morena un momento—. ¿Por qué no pasa? Acabo de recibir un _grindylow _para mi próxima clase.

— ¿Un qué? — preguntó Guatemala sin entender de lo que el otro hablaba.

Entró en el despacho siguiendo a Lupin. En un rincón había un enorme depósito de agua. Una criatura de un color verde asqueroso, con pequeños cuernos afilados, pegaba la cara contra el cristal, haciendo muecas y doblando sus dedos largos y delgados.

— Es un demonio de agua — dijo Lupin, observando el _grindylow _ensimismado—. No debería darle muchas dificultades a los alumnos, sobre todo después de los _kappas_. El truco es deshacerse de su tenaza. ¿Se da cuenta de la extraordinaria longitud de sus dedos? Fuertes, pero muy quebradizos.

El _grindylow _enseñó sus dientes verdes y se metió en una espesura de algas que había en un rincón. Guatemala hizo una mueca, aquel ser le recordaba a ciertas criaturas del folclore de su casa.

—¿Una taza de té? — le preguntó Lupin, buscando la tetera—. Iba a prepararlo.

—Gracias — aceptó Mónica apartando la mirada del _grindylow_.

Lupin dio a la tetera un golpecito con la varita y por el pitorro salió un chorro de vapor.

— Siéntese — dijo Lupin, destapando una caja polvorienta—. Lo lamento, pero sólo tengo té en bolsitas. Me imagino que estará harta del té suelto. Aunque también tengo un poco de café, es su favorito, ¿no?

Guatemala miró a Lupin con ojos brillantes, tenía algunas horas de no beber ese delicioso néctar negro y ya sentía que le daría algo.

—Café sería excelente —aceptó la guatemalteca —, ¿pero como lo ha sabido?

— Me lo ha dicho la profesora McGonagall — explicó Lupin, pasándole a Monica una taza descascarillada—. No le importa, ¿verdad?

Guatemala observó al profesor quien se veía un poco apenado por el estado de la taza; le sonrió mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda.

—Tranquilo "Pro", que lo importante no es el objeto en el que se sirve, si no el contenido —le dio un sorbo a su café y ensanchó más la sonrisa —¡delicioso!

Lupin sonrió agradecido; ambos comenzaron una larga charla. Guatemala realmente se entretenía mucho con Remus, sus historias eran divertidas y su sencillez refrescante.

—Entonces Arthur se ofreció a cocinar y casi nos morimos a causa de la explosión que causó—Remus rió con ganas —, después de eso…

Le interrumpieron unos golpes en la puerta.

— Adelante — dijo Lupin.

Se abrió la puerta y entró Snape. Llevaba una copa de la que salía un poco de humo y se detuvo al ver a Guatemala quien le guiñó un ojo con pose coqueta. Entornó sus ojos negros.

—¡Ah, Severus! — dijo Lupin sonriendo—. Muchas gracias. ¿Podrías dejarlo aquí, en el escritorio? — Snape posó la copa humeante. Sus ojos pasaban de Guatemala a Lupin—. Estaba enseñando a Mónica mi grindylow — dijo Lupin con cordialidad, señalando el depósito.

— Fascinante — comentó Snape, sin mirar a la criatura, aunque un poco extrañado por las formas en que esos dos se trataban—. Deberías tomártelo ya, Lupin.

— Sí, sí, enseguida — dijo Lupin.

— He hecho un caldero entero. Si necesitas más...

— Seguramente mañana tomaré otro poco. Muchas gracias, Severus.

— De nada — respondió Snape. Pero había en sus ojos una expresión que a Monica no le gustó. Salió del despacho retrocediendo, sin sonreír y receloso.

Guatemala miró la copa con curiosidad. Lupin sonrió.

— El profesor Snape, muy amablemente, me ha preparado esta poción — dijo—. Nunca se me ha dado muy bien lo de preparar pociones y ésta es especialmente difícil — tomó la copa y la olió—. Es una pena que no admita azúcar — añadió, tomando un sorbito y torciendo la boca.

— ¿Por qué...? — comenzó Mónica.

Lupin la miró y respondió a la pregunta que Guatemala no había acabado de formular:

—No me he encontrado muy bien — dijo—. Esta poción es lo único que me sana. Es una suerte tener de compañero al profesor Snape; no hay muchos magos capaces de prepararla.

—Se ve asqueroso —comentó la morena al ver la mueca de su nuevo amigo.

—Algo —respondió dejando la copa ya vacía en el escritorio. Guatemala sacó un dulce de cajera de la túnica y se lo entregó a Lupin para que pasara el mal sabor de boca.

—Debo irme, aún tengo trabajo que hacer —se lamentó —. Nos vemos en el banquete.

….

La comida fue deliciosa. Incluso Hermione y Ron, que estaban que reventaban de los dulces que habían comido en Honeydukes, repitieron. México no paraba de mirar a la mesa de los profesores. Guatemala hablaba animadamente con Lupin quien parecía alegre y más sano que nunca.

—Algo se trae entre manos —dijo José entrecerrando los ojos. Mónica no solía dar un paso sin razón y al mexicano le preocupaba que estuviese pensando en usar al profesor de DCAO para sus fines malvados.

El banquete terminó con una actuación de los fantasmas de Hogwarts. Saltaron de los muros y de las mesas para llevar a cabo un pequeño vuelo en formación. Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor; cosechó un gran éxito con una representación de su propia desastrosa decapitación.

Fue una noche tan estupenda que nadie no pudo enturbiar el buen humor de Harry al gritarle por entre la multitud, cuando salían del Gran Comedor:

— ¡Los dementores te envían recuerdos, Potter!

Harry, Ron, Hermione y los países de Gryffindor siguieron al resto de los de su casa por el camino de la torre, pero cuando llegaron al corredor al final del cual estaba el retrato de la señora gorda, lo encontraron atestado de alumnos.

— ¿Por qué no entran? — preguntó Ron intrigado. Harry miró delante de él, por encima de las cabezas. El retrato estaba cerrado.

—Déjenme pasar; por favor — dijo la voz de Percy. Se esforzaba por abrirse paso a través de la multitud, dándose importancia—. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? No es posible que nadie se acuerde de la contraseña. Déjenme pasar, soy el Premio Anual.

La multitud guardó silencio entonces, empezando por los de delante. Fue como si un aire frío se extendiera por el corredor. Oyeron que Percy decía con una voz repentinamente aguda:

— Que alguien vaya a buscar al profesor Dumbledore, rápido.

Las cabezas se volvieron. Los de atrás se ponían de puntillas.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Ginny, que acababa de llegar. Al cabo de un instante hizo su aparición el profesor Dumbledore, dirigiéndose velozmente hacia el retrato. Los alumnos de Gryffindor se apretujaban para dejarle paso.

— ¡Anda, mi madr...! — exclamó Hermione, sosteniéndose del brazo de Harry.

La señora gorda había desaparecido del retrato, que había sido rajado tan ferozmente que algunas tiras del lienzo habían caído al suelo. Faltaban varios trozos grandes. Dumbledore dirigió una rápida mirada al retrato estropeado y se volvió. Con ojos entristecidos vio a los profesores McGonagall, Lupin y Snape, que se acercaban a toda prisa.

— Hay que encontrarla — dijo Dumbledore—. Por favor; profesora McGonagall, dígale enseguida al señor Filch que busque a la señora gorda por todos los cuadros del castillo.

—¡Sorprendidos están! — dijo una voz socarrona. Era Peeves, que revoloteaba por encima de la multitud y estaba encantado, como cada vez que veía a los demás preocupados por algún problema.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Peeves? — le preguntó Dumbledore tranquilamente. La sonrisa de espectro desapareció. No se atrevía a burlarse de Dumbledore. Adoptó una voz empalagosa que no era mejor que su risa.

— Le da vergüenza, señor director. No quiere que la vean. Es un desastre de mujer. La vi correr por el paisaje, hacia el cuarto piso, señor; esquivando los árboles y gritando algo terrible — dijo con alegría—. Pobrecita — añadió sin convicción.

— ¿Dijo quién lo ha hecho? — preguntó Dumbledore en voz baja.

— Sí, señor director — dijo Peeves, con pinta de estar meciendo una bomba en sus brazos—. Se enfadó con ella porque no le permitió entrar, ¿sabe? — Peeves dio una vuelta de campana y dirigió a Dumbledore una sonrisa por entre sus propias piernas—. Ese Sirius Black tiene un genio insoportable.

…

El profesor Dumbledore mandó que los estudiantes de Gryffindor volvieran al Gran Comedor; donde se les unieron, diez minutos después, los de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Todos parecían confusos.

— Los demás profesores y yo tenemos que llevar a cabo un rastreo por todo el castillo — explicó el profesor Dumbledore, mientras McGonagall y Flitwick cerraban todas las puertas del Gran Comedor—. Me temo que, por su propia seguridad, tendrán que pasar aquí la noche. Quiero que los prefectos monten guardia en las puertas del Gran Comedor y dejo de encargados a los dos Premios Anuales. Comuníquenme cualquier novedad — añadió, dirigiéndose a Percy, que se sentía inmensamente orgulloso—. Avísenme por medio de algún fantasma. — El profesor Dumbledore se detuvo antes de salir del Gran Comedor y añadió—: Bueno, necesitaran...

Con un movimiento de la varita, envió volando las largas mesas hacia las paredes del Gran Comedor. Con otro movimiento, el suelo quedó cubierto con cientos de mullidos sacos de dormir rojos.

— Felices sueños — dijo el profesor Dumbledore, cerrando la puerta.

El Gran Comedor empezó a bullir de excitación. Los de Gryffindor contaban al resto del colegio lo que acababa de suceder.

—Es suficiente ¡Todos a los sacos! — gritó Arthur quien se encontraba al lado de Mónica; Albus les había pedido que se quedaran con los alumnos para protegerlos—. ¡Ahora mismo, se acabó la charla! ¡Apagaré las luces dentro de diez minutos!

—No chingues Arturo, aún es muy temprano —se quejó México ganándose un regaño por parte del aludido.

—Itzamma José Francisco Ricardo Montoya de la Rosa Pérez, compórtate o te escondo tus chiles y haré que te cambien de habitación para que no estés con Iván —lo amenazó Guatemala frunciendo el ceño. México la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, tragó grueso mientras se escondía detrás del ruso; cuando alguien llamaba a una persona (principalmente un familiar) por su nombre completo significaba que la cosa iba enserio.

—¡El héroe no tiene sueño! —replicó Estados Unidos; él quería ir a buscar al tal Sirius y darle su merecido.

Mónica no estaba de humor para estar soportando las idioteces del estadounidense; sin siquiera decir "agua va", lo tomó de la oreja y lo obligó a sentarse en el suelo ante la mirada sorprendida (y temerosa) de los otros países.

—Ahora escúchenme bien engendros del demonio. Se duermen ya o los cocinare para el desayudo —los amenazó Guatemala, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de mangonearlo no la iba a desaprovechar.

—Vamos — dijo Ron a Hermione y a Harry, temeroso de lo que la guatemalteca les pudiera hacer a ellos sin no acataban sus órdenes. Tomaron tres sacos de dormir y se los llevaron a un rincón donde poco después los acompañaron todos los países.

—¿Creen que Black sigue en el castillo? — susurró Hermione con preocupación.

— Evidentemente, Dumbledore piensa que es posible — dijo Suiza con el ceño fruncido.

— Es una suerte que haya elegido esta noche, ¿se dan cuenta, aru? — comentó China, mientras se metían vestidos en los sacos de dormir y se apoyaban en el codo para hablar—. La única noche que no estábamos en la torre...

— Supongo que con la huida no sabrá en qué día vive — dijo Ron—. No se ha dado cuenta de que es Halloween. De lo contrario, habría entrado aquí a saco.

—Le dan mucha importancia a ése tal Sirius —lo interrumpido México mientras se acurrucaba en entre los brazos de Rusia —, seguro el wey no es ni la mitad de peligroso de lo que nos quieren hacer creer. Es como Iván, en apariencia es tierno y apapachable pero por para algunos, es un psicópata sediento de sangre, sin mencionar que es una bestia lujuriosa en la cama.

Ok, eso era algo que ninguno de los presentes deseaba saber y que seguro les daría horribles pesadillas.

—Emm… entonces, ¿cómo ha podido entrar? —cuestionó Alemania completamente rojo por los comentarios de su "sobrino".

— A lo mejor sabe cómo aparecerse — dijo Noruega quien recordaba haber leído sobre eso en la biblioteca —. Cómo salir de la nada.

— Tal vez se ha disfrazado —opinó Ucrania.

— ¡Podría haber entrado volando!— sugirió Dinamarca.

— Hay que ver; ¿es que soy la única persona que ha leído _Historia de Hogwarts_? — preguntó Hermione a Harry y a Ron, perdiendo la paciencia.

— Casi seguro — dijo Ron pero para su sorpresa la mayoría de los países levantó la mano para dar a entender que ellos también lo habían hecho—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Porque el castillo no está protegido sólo por muros — indicó Austria—, sino también por todo tipo de encantamientos para evitar que nadie entre furtivamente. No es tan fácil aparecerse aquí.

—Y quisiera ver el disfraz capaz de engañar a los dementores. Vigilan cada una de las entradas a los terrenos del colegio. Si hubiera entrado volando, también lo habrían visto. Filch conoce todos los pasadizos secretos y estarán vigilados —agregó Bielorrusia con seriedad.

— ¡Voy a apagar las luces ya! — gritó Guatemala—. Quiero que todo el mundo esté metido en el saco y callado o les aseguro que su pubertad será muy aburrida.

Todas las velas se apagaron a la vez. La única luz venía de los fantasmas de color de plata, que se movían por todas partes, hablando con gravedad con los prefectos, y del techo encantado, tan cuajado de estrellas como el mismo cielo exterior. Entre aquello y el cuchicheo ininterrumpido de sus compañeros, Harry se sintió como durmiendo a la intemperie, arrullado por la brisa.

—Ve~ esto me recuerda a nuestros entrenamientos al aire libre —le dijo Italia a Alemania quien lo mantenía muy bien abrazado contra su pecho a modo de protección.

Cada hora aparecían Inglaterra y Guatemala por el salón para comprobar que todo se hallaba en orden. Hacia las tres de la mañana, cuando por fin se habían quedado dormidos muchos alumnos, entró el profesor Dumbledore. Harry vio que iba buscando a las dos naciones adultas, que rondaba por entre los sacos de dormir amonestando a los que hablaban. Arthur y Mónica estaban a corta distancia de los jóvenes países, que fingieron estar dormidos cuando se acercaron los pasos de Dumbledore.

— ¿Han encontrado algún rastro de él, Albus? — le preguntó Arthur en un susurro.

—No. ¿Por aquí todo bien?

—Sin novedad alguna —le respondió Mónica.

—Bien. No vale la pena moverlos a todos ahora. He encontrado a un guarda provisional para el agujero del retrato de Gryffindor. Mañana podrás llevarlos a todos.

— ¿Y la señora gorda?

— Se había escondido en un mapa de Argyllshire del segundo piso. Parece que se negó a dejar entrar a Black sin la contraseña, y por eso la atacó. Sigue muy consternada, pero en cuanto se tranquilice le diré al señor Filch que restaure el lienzo.

Harry oyó crujir la puerta del salón cuando volvió a abrirse, y más pasos.

—¿Señor director? — Era Snape. Harry se quedó completamente inmóvil, aguzando el oído—. Hemos registrado todo el primer piso. No estaba allí. Y Filch ha examinado las mazmorras. Tampoco ha encontrado rastro de él.

— ¿Y la torre de astronomía? ¿Y el aula de la profesora Trelawney? ¿Y la pajarera de las lechuzas?

— Lo hemos registrado todo...

— Muy bien, Severus. La verdad es que no creía que Black prolongara su estancia aquí.

— ¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo pudo entrar; profesor? — preguntó Snape.

Harry alzó la cabeza ligeramente, para desobstruirse el otro oído.

— Muchas, Severus, pero todas igual de improbables.

Harry abrió un poco los ojos y miró hacia donde se encontraban ellos. Dumbledore estaba de espaldas a él, pero pudo ver los rostros de Inglaterra y Guatemala, el primero estaba muy atento y la segunda visiblemente aburrida, el perfil de Snape, que parecía enfadado.

— ¿Se acuerda, señor director; de la conversación que tuvimos poco antes de... comenzar el curso? — preguntó Snape, abriendo apenas los labios, como para que las dos naciones no se enteraran.

— Me acuerdo, Severus — dijo Dumbledore. En su voz había como un dejo de reconvención.

— Parece... casi imposible... que Black haya podido entrar en el colegio sin ayuda del interior. Expresé mi preocupación cuando usted señaló...

— No creo que nadie de este castillo ayudara a Black a entrar — dijo Dumbledore en un tono que dejaba bien claro que daba el asunto por zanjado. Snape no contestó—. Tengo que bajar a ver a los dementores. Les dije que les informaría cuando hubiéramos terminado el registro.

— ¿No quisieron ayudarnos? — preguntó Guatemala pensando en pedirle a sus amigos fantasmas que le hicieran una visita a esas horrendas criaturas.

— Sí, desde luego — respondió Dumbledore fríamente—. Pero me temo que mientras yo sea director; ningún dementor cruzará el umbral de este castillo.

Mónica se mordió la lengua. Dumbledore salió del salón con rapidez y silenciosamente. Snape aguardó allí un momento, mirando al director con una expresión de profundo resentimiento. Luego también él se marchó.

—Parece que tenemos un "Houdini" entre manos —dijo Guatemala cruzándose de brazos —, aunque la verdad, sigo pensando que hacen demasiado drama por una sola persona.

—No hables de lo que no sabes —la reprendió y luego se fue.

Mónica dio un largo suspiro y miró suspicaz a las jóvenes naciones, era obvio para ella que los únicos dormidos eran los dos italianos y que los otros habían escuchado toda la conversación.

—No hagan nada estúpido —dijo y salió del Gran Comedor.

Harry miró a ambos lados, a Ron, a Hermione y a las naciones. Tanto unos como otros tenían los ojos abiertos, reflejando el techo estrellado.

— ¿De qué hablaban? — preguntó Ron.

…

Durante los días que siguieron, en el colegio no se habló de otra cosa que de Sirius Black. México y Rusia estaban extraños (principalmente el latino), se la pasaban hablando en secreto y cada que alguien se les acercaba para intentar averiguar lo que sucedia con esos dos, simplemente se alejaban. Las especulaciones acerca de cómo había logrado penetrar en el castillo fueron

— Algo trama ese par de indecentes — le dijo Austria a Hungria, enfadado—. No hacen más que causar problemas.

—Seguro no es nada— dijo Elizabeta tratando de restarle importancia al asunto—. Es probable que Iván y José estén más preocupados por mostrarse su amor —agregó sin poder evitar que su vena "fujoshi" saliera a flote.

Lo que menos preocupaba a Harry eran Rusia y México o el hecho de que sir Cadogan tomara el lugar de la señora gorda. Lo vigilaban muy de cerca. Los profesores buscaban disculpas para acompañarlo por los corredores, y Percy Weasley (obrando, según sospechaba Harry, por instigación de su madre) le seguía los pasos por todas partes, como un perro guardián extremadamente pomposo. Para colmo, la profesora McGonagall lo llamó a su despacho y lo recibió con una expresión tan sombría que Harry pensó que se había muerto alguien.

—No hay razón para que te lo ocultemos por más tiempo, Potter —dijo muy seriamente—. Sé que esto te va a afectar; pero Sirius Black...

—Ya sé que va detrás de mí —dijo Harry, un poco cansado—. El profesor Kirkland me lo dijo.

McGonagall se sorprendió mucho. Miró a Harry durante un instante y dijo:

—Ya veo. Bien, en ese caso comprenderás por qué creo que no debes ir por las tardes a los entrenamientos de quidditch. Es muy arriesgado estar ahí fuera, en el campo, sin más compañía que los miembros del equipo...

— ¡El sábado tenemos nuestro primer partido! — dijo Harry, indignado—. ¡Tengo que entrenar; profesora!

McGonagall meditó un instante. Harry sabía que ella deseaba que ganara el equipo de Gryffindor; al fin y al cabo, había sido ella la primera que había propuesto a Harry como buscador. Harry aguardó conteniendo el aliento.

—Mm... —la profesora McGonagall se puso en pie y observó desde la ventana el campo de quidditch, muy poco visible entre la lluvia—. Bien, te aseguro que me gustaría que por fin ganáramos la copa... De todas formas, Potter; estaría más tranquila si un profesor estuviera presente. Pediré a la señora Hooch que supervise tus sesiones de entrenamiento.

…

Harry se detuvo frente a la puerta de la torre de astronomía, Draco lo había citado para pasar un poco de tiempo juntos a causa del la crisis en Hogwarts. Potter no lo admitiría (al menos no conscientemente), pero estaba más asustado por los dementores que por Sirius.

—Harry —el aludido se sobresaltó, a sus espaldas se encontraba Draco quien lo tomó por la cintura —. Lo siento, no quería asustarte —se disculpó antes de besarle la mejilla.

—No importa —Harry dio la vuelta sin separarse de Malfoy para poder unirse en un beso.

El contacto de sus labios se hizo cada vez más necesitado; cómo pudieron ingresaron al salón. Las caricias se volvían más deseosas, la ropa poco a poco fue dejando los cuerpos calientes de excitación. La pareja se fundió en uno hasta llegar al orgasmo.

—¿Qué tal los entrenamientos? Supe que tienen a un nuevo cazador —le preguntó Draco a Harry quien estaba sentado entre sus piernas.

—Bien, aunque Alfred es un tanto…

—¿Idiota? —dijo en broma lo que hizo que recibiera un codazo —Auch, eso dolió.

—Alfred no es malo, sólo un poco… entusiasta.

—¿Un poco? —repitió Draco con sarcasmo. El estadounidense era todo un caso con ese complejo de héroe que tenía y esa excesiva energía (fuerza bruta). —De todos modos nosotros les ganaremos en el siguiente partido, Iván es un estupendo guardián, aprende muy rápido.

A la mención de Rusia, Harry recordó las palabras del soviético y del mexicano; ellos dos no ocultaban su relación y poco les importaba lo que los demás pensaran o los problemas que pudieran tener, eran felices.

¿Por qué Draco y él debían permanecer ocultos? Si el mundo no los aceptaba ¡bien por ellos! Mientras los dos estuvieran juntos lo demás pasaba a segundo plano.

_Continará…_


	34. Inevitable

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: RusiaxMexico, FranxUk, PruxAus, EspxRoma, UkxFran, y HarryxDraco insinuación de AmexMex y SnapexUk

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene YAOI, humor, Lemon, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Error mágico**

**Capítulo 33.- Inevitable**

El día anterior al partido, el viento se convirtió en un huracán y la lluvia cayó con más fuerza que nunca. Estaba tan oscuro dentro de los corredores y las aulas que se encendieron más antorchas y faroles. El equipo de Slytherin se daba aires, después de todo tenían a Draco como buscador y a Iván como guardián, cualquiera que quisiera pasar a éste último se ganaría un pase gratis a la enfermería.

Harry no tenía sitio en la cabeza para preocuparse por otra cosa que el partido del día siguiente. Entre clase y clase, Oliver Wood se le acercaba a toda prisa para darle consejos. La tercera vez que sucedió, el joven habló tanto que Potter se dio cuenta de pronto de que llegaba diez minutos tarde a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y echó a correr mientras Wood le gritaba:

—¡Diggory tiene un regate muy rápido, Harry! Tendrás que hacerle una...

Harry frenó al llegar a la puerta del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la abrió y entró apresuradamente.

—Lamento llegar tarde, profesor Lupin. Yo...

Pero no era Lupin quien lo miraba desde la mesa del profesor; era Snape.

—La clase ha comenzado hace diez minutos, Potter. Así que creo que descontaremos a Gryffindor diez puntos. Siéntate.

Pero Harry no se movió.

— ¿Dónde está el profesor Lupin? — preguntó.

—No se encuentra bien para dar clase hoy — dijo Snape con una sonrisa contrahecha—. Creo que te he dicho que te sientes.

Pero Harry permaneció donde estaba.

—¿Qué le ocurre?

A Snape le brillaron sus ojos negros.

—Nada que ponga en peligro su vida —dijo como si deseara lo contrario—. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor y si te tengo que volver a decir que te sientes serán cincuenta.

Harry se fue despacio hacia su sitio y se sentó. Snape miró a la clase.

— Como decía antes de que nos interrumpiera Potter, el profesor Lupin no ha dejado ninguna información acerca de los temas que han estudiado hasta ahora...

—Hemos estudiado los boggarts, los gorros rojos, los _kappas _y los _grindylows —_informó Hermione rápidamente—, y estábamos a punto de comenzar...

— Cállate — dijo Snape fríamente—. No te he preguntado. Sólo comentaba la falta de organización del profesor Lupin.

—Es el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que hemos tenido — dijo Alfred con su característica voz chillona, y la clase expresó su conformidad con murmullos. Snape puso el gesto más amenazador que le habían visto.

— Son fáciles de complacer. Lupin apenas les exige esfuerzo... Yo daría por hecho que los de primer curso son ya capaces de manejarse con los gorros rojos y los _grindylows_. Hoy veremos...

Harry lo vio hojear el libro de texto hasta llegar al último capítulo, que debía de imaginarse que no habían visto.

—... los hombres lobo — concluyó Snape.

—Pero profesor — dijo Hermione, que parecía incapaz de contenerse—, todavía no podemos llegar a los hombres lobo. Está previsto comenzar con los _hinkypunks_...

— Señorita Granger — dijo Snape con voz calmada—, creía que era yo y no usted quien daba la clase. Ahora, abran el libro por la página 394. — Miró a la clase—: Todos. Ya.

Con miradas de soslayo y un murmullo de descontento, abrieron los libros.

— ¿Quién de ustedes puede decirme cómo podemos distinguir entre el hombre lobo y el lobo auténtico?

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio. Todos excepto Hermione y Yao, cuyas manos, estaban levantadas.

— ¿Nadie? — preguntó Snape, sin prestar atención a Hermione o a China. La sonrisa contrahecha había vuelto a su rostro—. ¿Es que el profesor Lupin no les ha enseñado ni siquiera la distinción básica entre...?

— Ya se lo hemos dicho — dijo de repente Parvati—. No hemos llegado a los hombres lobo. Estamos todavía por...

— ¡Silencio! — gruñó Snape—. Bueno, bueno, bueno... Nunca creí que encontraría una clase de tercero que ni siquiera fuera capaz de reconocer a un hombre lobo. Me encargaré de informar al profesor Dumbledore de lo atrasados que están todos...

— Por favor, profesor — dijo Hermione, que seguía con la mano levantada—. El hombre lobo difiere del verdadero lobo en varios detalles: el hocico del hombre lobo...

— Es la segunda vez que hablas sin que te corresponda, señorita Granger — dijo Snape con frialdad—. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por ser una sabelotodo insufrible.

Hermione se puso muy colorada, bajó la mano y miró al suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Un indicio de hasta qué punto odiaban todos a Snape era que lo estaban fulminando con la mirada. Todos, en alguna ocasión, habían llamado sabelotodo a Hermione, y Ron, que lo hacía por lo menos dos veces a la semana, dijo en voz alta:

— Usted nos ha hecho una pregunta y ella le ha respondido. ¿Por qué pregunta si no quiere que se le responda?

—¡Es cierto! —dijo Alfred en voz tan alta que lastimó los tímpanos de quienes se encontraban a su alrededor. —Usted es un maestro y debería ser imparcial. ¡Es un pésimo profesor!

Sus compañeros comprendieron al instante que habían ido demasiado lejos.

— Se quedarán castigados, Weasley, Jones — dijo Snape con voz suave y acercando el rostro al de Alfred—. Y si vuelvo a oírte criticar mi manera de dar clase, te arrepentirás.

Estados Unidos frunció el ceño; nunca, jamás en toda su vida había permitido que lo humillaran, todo aquel que lo intentó, pagó cara su osadía y ese simple hombre no iba a ser la excepción, por más profesor que fuera.

Snape podía ver el fuego en la mirada de Alfred y por primera vez, sintió miedo de un alumno. Trató de mantener la calma, intentando de aparentar que nada había pasado.

Nadie se movió durante el resto de la clase. Siguió cada uno en su sitio, tomando notas sobre los hombres lobo del libro de texto, mientras Snape rondaba entré las filas de pupitres examinando el trabajo que habían estado haciendo con el profesor Lupin, pero siempre evitando el de Alfred.

— Muy pobremente explicado... Esto es incorrecto... El _kappa _se encuentra sobre todo en Mongolia... ¿El profesor Lupin te puso un ocho? Yo no te habría puesto más de un tres.

Cuando el timbre sonó por fin, Snape los retuvo:

— Escribirán una redacción de dos pergaminos sobre las maneras de reconocer y matar a un hombre lobo. Para el lunes por la mañana. Ya es hora de que alguien meta en cintura a esta clase. Weasley, Jones, quédense, tenemos que hablar sobre sus castigos.

Harry, Hermione y los países abandonaron el aula con los demás alumnos, que esperaron a encontrarse fuera del alcance de los oídos de Snape para estallar en críticas contra él.

— Snape nunca ha actuado así con ninguno de los otros profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque quisiera el puesto — comentó Harry a los otros—. ¿Por qué la tiene tomada con Lupin? ¿Será por lo del boggart?

—No sé— dijo Hungría pensativamente—. Pero espero que el profesor Lupin se recupere pronto.

—Quizás fueron pareja en el pasado y Snape está molesto con Lupin por dejarlo —comentó Dinamarca ganándose las miradas de sus compañeros —. ¿Qué?, ¡Debe ser verdad!, ¡El rey de los nórdicos nunca se equivoca!

Ron y Alfred los alcanzaron cinco minutos más tarde, muy enfadados.

— ¿Saben lo que ese... *squeek* nos ha mandado? —chillo Alfred y los presentes lo miraron con los ojos abiertos, más de uno llego a pensar que al estadounidense se le estaban pegando las malas costumbres de su vecino del sur.

—Tenemos que lavar los orinales de la enfermería. ¡Sin magia! — dijo Ron con la respiración alterada. Tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados—. ¿Por qué no podía haberse ocultado Black en el despacho de Snape, eh? ¡Podía haber acabado con él!

….

Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó muy temprano. Tan temprano que todavía estaba oscuro. Por un instante creyó que lo había despertado el ruido del viento. Luego sintió una brisa fría en la nuca y se incorporó en la cama. Peeves flotaba a su lado, soplándole en la oreja.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? — le preguntó Harry enfadado.

Peeves hinchó los carrillos, sopló muy fuerte y salió del dormitorio hacia atrás, a toda prisa, riéndose.

Harry tanteó en busca de su despertador y lo miró: eran las cuatro y media. Echando pestes de Peeves, se dio la vuelta y procuró volver a dormirse. Pero una vez despierto fue difícil olvidar el ruido de los truenos que retumbaban por encima de su cabeza, los embates del viento contra los muros del castillo y el lejano crujir de los árboles en el bosque prohibido. Unas horas después se hallaría allí fuera, en el campo de quidditch, batallando en medio del temporal. Finalmente, renunció a su propósito de volver a dormirse, se levantó, se vistió, tomó su Nimbus 2.000 y salió silenciosamente del dormitorio.

Cuando Harry abrió la puerta, algo le rozó la pierna. Se agachó con el tiempo justo de coger a _Crookshanks _por el extremo de la cola peluda y sacarlo a rastras.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que Ron tiene razón sobre ti — le dijo Harry receloso—. Hay muchos ratones por aquí. Ve a cazarlos. Vamos — añadió, echando a _Crookshanks _con el pie, para que bajara por la escalera de caracol—. Deja en paz a _Scabbers_.

El ruido de la tormenta era más fuerte en la sala común. Harry tenía demasiada experiencia para creer que se cancelaría el partido. Los partidos de quidditch no se cancelaban por nimiedades como una tormenta.

Al cabo de un tiempo le pareció a Harry que ya era la hora del desayuno y se dirigió él solo al Gran Comedor. Se reanimó algo tomando un plato grande de gachas de avena y cuando ya había empezado con las tostadas, apareció el resto del equipo.

— Va a ser difícil — dijo Wood, sin probar bocado.

— Deja de preocuparte, Oliver — lo tranquilizó Alicia

—Sólo es un poco de lluvia, no pasa nada. ¡El héroe los salvará a todos!, ¡hahahahaha! —chilló Alfred antes de comenzar a devorar su desayuno como si no existiera un mañana.

Pero era bastante más que un poquito de lluvia. El quidditch era tan popular que todo el colegio salió a ver el partido, como de costumbre. Corrían por el césped hasta el campo de juego, con la cabeza agachada contra el feroz viento que arrancaba los paraguas de las manos. Poco antes de entrar en el vestuario, Harry vio a Draco y a Iván camino del campo de quidditch; ambos Slytherin hicieron un asentimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo y siguieron su camino.

Los miembros del equipo se pusieron la túnica escarlata y aguardaron la habitual arenga de Wood, pero ésta no se produjo.

El viento era tan fuerte que se tambalearon al entrar en el campo. A causa del retumbar de los truenos, no podían saber si la multitud los aclamaba. La lluvia rociaba los cristales de las gafas de Harry ¿Cómo demonios iba a ver la snitch en aquellas condiciones?

…

México se detuvo frente al hombre que descansaba en el sofá que él y Rusia usaban para sus encuentros románticos. El extraño estaba rodeado por las hadas, duendes y el unicornio de Inglaterra, mientras era observado detenidamente por el trol de Noruega. Tlilmi e Ixquic estaban en sus piernas.

—¿Cómo supiste la verdad? —preguntó el extraño, cuyas ropas estaban sucias y rotas, parecía haberlas estado usando por años, sin cambiárselas nunca. México infló el pecho con orgullo.

—Es porque soy bien chingón —dijo sonriendo, pero segundos después tomó una actitud seria. —La verdad, es que te vi una noche asaltando el refri de Antonio —se encogió de hombros —; supongo que la comida para perro no es tan sabrosa como dicen en la Tele.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en la que ambos se observaron cuidadosamente, tratando de descifrar lo que el otro pensaba.

—Así que…. ¿países? Las leyendas sobre seres inmortales son reales.

—Tan reales como que la nieve es fría y agua moja —dijo tratando de hacer una broma, aunque no era para nada graciosa —. Así que… intentaste usarme para entrar a Hogwarts y llegar a Harry.

—Si lo sabias, ¿Por qué no me detuviste? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Fido… quiero decir, Sirius, si hubieras querido lastimar a Harry, lo hubieras hecho mientras viajábamos o el primer día que pasaste con nosotros. No, dudo mucho que tu intención sea la de lastimarlo y tampoco creo que asesinaras a sus padres, como dicen las malas lenguas.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro? —preguntó el animago, sorprendido; era la primera vez, desde la muerte de los Potter, que alguien creía en su inocencia. México lo miró con la experiencia que sólo aquellos que eran como él, compartían.

—No tienes los ojos de un asesino… No sé la razón por la que te enceraron en esa cárcel, pero estoy seguro que eres inocente —esas simples palabras desarmaron por completo a Sirius —. Yo conozco de injusticias… mi gente la sufre todos los días… a todas horas —sonrió con tristeza, recordando la difícil vida de sus… hijos, a causa de los pocos que los gobernaban y que no veían en él, más que un objeto al que podían vender para aumentar la fortuna robada al pueblo. —Te ayudaré en lo que pueda, Sirius Black, siempre que eso no ponga en peligro a mis amigos.

Sirius asintió, agradecido con José.

—Es mejor que regreses, antes de que se den cuenta que has desaparecido —México se encogió de hombros.

—De seguro pensaran que me escabullí a los vestidores para poder esperar a Iván y secuestrarlo —sonrió. —Pero tienes razón, debería irme si no quiero levantar sospechas.

….

El partido había terminado con Slytherin como ganador, por lo que Gryffindor tuvo que soportar las pataletas de Alfred y sus berridos de las supuestas trampas del comunista para que su casa ganara.

Dos semanas antes de que terminara el trimestre, el cielo se aclaró de repente, volviéndose de un deslumbrante blanco opalino, y los terrenos embarrados aparecieron una mañana cubiertos de escarcha. Dentro del castillo había ambiente navideño. El profesor Flitwick, que daba Encantamientos, ya había decorado su aula con luces brillantes que resultaron ser hadas de verdad, que revoloteaban. Los alumnos comentaban entusiasmados sus planes para las vacaciones. Ron, Hermione y la mayoría de los países habían decidido quedarse en Hogwart para hacerle compañía a Harry y él se sintió muy agradecido. Para satisfacción de todos menos de Harry, estaba programada otra salida a Hogsmeade para el último fin de semana del trimestre.

— ¡Podemos hacer allí todas las compras de Navidad! — dijo Hermione— . ¡A mis padres les encantaría el hilo dental mentolado de Honeydukes!

Harry tuvo que fingir estar resignado a ser el único de tercero que no iría; José y Alfred le habían asegurado que lo sacarían de la escuela de la misma forma que la última vez. La mañana del sábado de la excursión, se despidió de Ron y de Hermione, envueltos en capas y bufandas, y subió solo la escalera de mármol que conducía a la torre de Gryffindor. Había empezado a nevar y el castillo estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso.

— ¡Pss, Harry! —Se dio la vuelta a mitad del corredor del tercer piso y vio a los dos americanos que lo miraban desde detrás de la estatua de una bruja tuerta y jorobada.

— ¿Qué hacen? — preguntó Harry con curiosidad—. Creí que irían a Hogsmeade con los demás para no levantar sospechas y que luego vendrían por mí.

—Lo siento, Harry, pero Guatemala estará pegada a nosotros como chinche—bufó México —. Entra aquí...

Le señaló con la cabeza un aula vacía que estaba a la izquierda de la estatua de la bruja. Harry entró detrás de los dos países. Alfred cerró la puerta sigilosamente y se volvió, mirando a Harry con una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Esto será un regalo del héroe! — dijo Estados Unidos. México lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Cállate gringo, que esto es mío y de Iván, tú ni vela tienes en el entierro —lo amonestó su vecino.

—¿De qué se trata?

México sacó algo de debajo de la capa y lo puso en una mesa, haciendo con el brazo un ademán rimbombante. Era un pergamino grande, cuadrado, muy desgastado. No tenía nada escrito. Harry, sospechando que fuera una de las bromas de José, lo miró con detenimiento.

— ¿Qué es?

— Esto, Harry, fue un regalos de George y Fred —dijo el mexicano, acariciando el pergamino. — Nos lo dieron a Iván y a mi poco después de entrar al colegio, gracias a él pudimos escaparnos de Natasha incontables veces y me cuesta mucho separarme de él. Pero anoche, Vanya y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que tú lo necesitas más que nosotros —sonrió — De todas formas, nos lo sabemos de memoria y tenemos a Tlilmi. Tuyo es. A nosotros ya no nos hace falta.

— ¿Y para qué necesito un pergamino viejo? — preguntó Harry.

— ¡Un pergamino viejo! — exclamó México, cerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca de dolor, demasiado exagerada; como si Harry lo hubiera ofendido gravemente—.¡Oh, por San Pancracio! —El latino sacó la varita, tocó con ella el pergamino y pronunció: — Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Inmediatamente, a partir del punto en que había tocado la varita, empezaron a aparecer unas finas líneas de tinta, como filamentos de telaraña. Se unieron unas con otras, se cruzaron y se abrieron en abanico en cada una de las esquinas del pergamino. Luego empezaron a aparecer palabras en la parte superior. Palabras en caracteres grandes, verdes y floreados que proclamaban:

Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos están orgullosos de presentar

EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR.

Era un mapa que mostraba cada detalle del castillo de Hogwarts y de sus terrenos. Pero lo más extraordinario eran las pequeñas motas de tinta que se movían por él, cada una etiquetada con un nombre escrito con letra diminuta. Estupefacto, Harry se inclinó sobre el mapa. Una mota de la esquina superior izquierda, etiquetada con el nombre del profesor Dumbledore, lo mostraba caminando por su estudio. La gata del portero, la Señora Norris, patrullaba por la segunda planta, y Peeves se hallaba en aquel momento en la sala de los trofeos, dando tumbos. Y mientras los ojos de Harry recorrían los pasillos que conocía, se percató de otra cosa: aquel mapa mostraba una serie de pasadizos en los que él no había entrado nunca. Muchos parecían conducir...

— Exactamente a Hogsmeade — dijo México, recorriéndolos con el dedo—. Hay siete en total. Ahora bien, Filch conoce estos cuatro. Usa éste, es el que Iván y yo utilizamos con regularidad, a nadie se le pasaría por la mente porque el sauce boxeador está plantado justo en la entrada. Pero éste de aquí lleva directamente al sótano de Honeydukes. Lo hemos atravesado montones de veces. Y la entrada está al lado mismo de esta aula, como quizás hayas notado, en la joroba de la bruja tuerta. Bien. No olvides borrarlo después de haberlo utilizado, porque los metiches, no faltan —advirtió —. No tienes más que tocarlo con la varita y decir: "¡Travesura realizada!", y se quedará en blanco. — Así que, joven Harry — agregó, imitando a Roderich admirablemente —, pórtate bien.

…

Prusia bufó molesto, estaban a pocos metros de Honeydukes, pero Inglaterra y Guatemala no los perdían de vista, era como si esperaran un ataque de Voldemort en cualquier momento. Lo peor de tener a dos naciones, miembros del club de magia cuidándolos, eran los dementores, a ninguno de ellos les afectaban, pero no dejaban de ser molestos.

—¿Podemos ir al menos a beber algo? —preguntó Gilbert fastidiado. —Solos.

Guatemala miró a Inglaterra; no era usual que ella esperara la aprobación de Arthur, pero estaban en su casa y debía darle el beneficio de la duda, después de todo, no podía ser tan inútil, ¿o sí? Mónica se puso azul, al recordar que gracias a él, estaban metidos en semejante embrollo.

—Bien, pero no salgan de las Tres Escobas, ¿de acuerdo? —las jóvenes naciones asintieron enérgicamente. Guatemala frunció el ceño, perspicaz. —No necesito recordarles que tengo a Ixquic vigilándolos y al menor intento de escape, lo sabré.

Todos asintieron frenéticamente y salieron corriendo rumbo a las Tres Escobas, donde esperaban encontrarse con el trío dorado, pues según Alfred y José, Harry ya debía estar con Hermione y Ron. Como lo esperaban, los tres magos se encontraban en una amplia mesa en el fondo, era lo suficientemente grande para la mayoría, por lo que tuvieron que agregarle otra para que cupieran todos.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Francis dando un ligero suspiro.

—Mónica y Arthur no nos dejaran solos —dijo Dinamarca con fastidió.

—Tal vez, si nos separamos, tengamos más oportunidad de perderlos —sugirió Hungría, ocasionando que Prusia la mirara como si le hubiese crecido una nueva cabeza, era extraño que Elizabeta quisiera romper las reglas.

—Keseses, por suerte para ustedes, mi grandiosa persona tiene un plan —Prusia infló el pecho, orgulloso de sus habilidades.

—Querrás decir, que José, tú y yo tenemos un plan, cherry —protestó Francia. Gilbert estuvo a punto de responder, pero su hermano lo detuvo.

—Si queremos llegar a la casa de los Gritos, debemos trabajar juntos, ¿entendido? —todos asintieron. Alemania miró a los autores del plan, preguntándose que pensaban usar para lograr su objetivo. Cómo respuesta, el trío sonrió de oreja a oreja, algunos sintieron escalofríos, pues ese gesto no podía significar nada bueno.

…

Los gritos femeninos, se escucharon por todo Hogsmeade que se había vuelto en un caos momentáneo. Las jóvenes naciones se encontraban en una amplia y sucia habitación de la casa de los gritos, sonrojados y avergonzados, sólo cinco de ellos se mantenían tranquilos; tres por haber sido los autores del posible trauma de las féminas, mientras que Rusia se mantenía sonriendo con inocencia y a Estados Unidos parecía divertido con lo que habían hecho los tres miembros del bad cuarteto.

—Bueno —Alemania se aclaró la garganta, tratando de olvidar un poco el bochorno que sentía. —Iniciemos con la junta.

—Ay, bájale tres rayitas a tu radio, Luis —dijo México poniendo los ojos en blanco. A su parecer, el trio dorado y las naciones eran unos exagerados, ni que fuera para tanto ver a Tlilmi transformado en humano corriendo por el poblado, completamente desnudo, levantando las faldas de las jóvenes y lanzando bombas apestosas o de pintura a los chicos y adultod. —Fue un mal necesario, ya no la hagan de pedo y comencemos con la reunión.

—Si West, tenemos poco tiempo antes de que el nada awesome de Inglaterra nos descubra —comentó Gilbert, apoyando al latino. Alemania cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro mientras se sobaba el puente de la nariz.

—¿Encontraron algo? —preguntó Ludwig a China, Japón y Hermione. Los tres negaron con la cabeza.

—He revisado cada libro de la sección prohibida y no he logrado encontrar nada que los pueda ayudar —dijo Hermione a modo de disculpa. A la joven bruja, le disgustaba no saber el modo de ayudar a sus amigos y eso la hacía sentir como una inútil.

—Nosotros tampoco tuvimos suerte, aru —se lamentó Yao.

—Si no encontramos una forma de romper el hechizo, las cosas podrían ponerse feas —comentó Dinamarca, preocupado.

—¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? —dijo Suecia, le molestaba que el otro hablara y no contribuyera en nada.

Lo peor de todo, es que sus casas ya comenzaban a sufrir los estragos del cambio; la economía había comenzado a decrecer en los países cuyas personificaciones habían sido convertidos en niños, sus respectivos jefes amenazaban a Inglaterra con guerra si es que éste no arreglaba el problema; le habían dado hasta el fin de curso en Hogwarts.

—Tal vez necesitemos que las amenazas de guerra se cumplan, para que podamos regresar a nuestra apariencia verdadera —opinó Noruega. Los comentarios no se dejaron esperar; la mayoría estaba en desacuerdo, dudaban mucho que las acciones bélicas realmente pudieran hacer algo para mejor la situación, además no existían garantías de que funcionaran.

—Tal vez deberíamos intentar lo que Brasil sugirió —dijo Finlandia después de un rato de silencio.

—No creo que el club de la magia pueda… —Austria no pudo terminar de hablar; un fuerte impacto lanzó a todos varios metros haciendo que chocaran contra las paredes.

El golpe los había dejado aturdidos y algunos estaban mal heridos a causa de los objetos con los que chocaron.

Iván se levantó con dificultad, lo mismo que Ludwig, Gilbert, Magnus y Berwald, pero no pudieron recuperarse con la suficiente rapidez; los mortifagos que los habían atacado, los apuntan con sus varitas, listos para lanzar una maldición a quien intentara hacerse el héroe.

—Llévense a los heridos… serán más sencillos de manejar —dijo el que parecía ser el líder e inmediatamente, los magos oscuros tomaron a Lily, Tino, Romano, Feliciano, Emil, Yao, Kiku y José; cuando estaban a punto de cargar a Vash, éste logró reaccionar y atacó a su secuestrador.

De un momento a otro, todo se volvió un caos, los países que habían logrado recuperarse, ahora luchaban por salvar a sus compañeros heridos.

…

Guatemala estaba furiosa, Tlilmi con apariencia humana le había lanzado una bomba de pintura y ahora parecía un arcoíris, aunque ahora ya estaba limpia, gracias a la magia, su enojo no había disminuido.

—¡Cuando encuentre a esos idiotas, los desollare vivos! —dijo Mónica casi gritando. Inglaterra suspiró pesadamente, él también estaba enojado, pero no al nivel que la guatemalteca. De pronto, una fuerte explosión los puso en alerta, venía de la casa de los gritos.

Ambas naciones se miraron a los ojos y asintieron con la cabeza, corrieron en dirección a la expolición, dejando que los otros profesores se encargaran de los alumnos. Cuando lograron entrar al edificio, se encontraron con un escenario desolador; algunos mortifagos se encontraban en el suelo, muertos y unos pocos en estado crítico, el trio dorado miraba aterrado lo sucedido. Guatemala abrió los ojos como platos al notar que la mayoría de las naciones había regresado a su forma adulta, sólo Veneciano, Liechtenstein, Finlandia e Islandia seguían siendo adolecentes; mirando más detenidamente, Mónica se dio cuenta de que faltaban dos.

—¿Dónde está José y Alfredo? —preguntó la latina en tono serio. Como respuesta, las ex jóvenes naciones, bajaron la mirada y negaron con la cabeza. El corazón de Guatemala se congeló; con paso trémulo, se acercó a Rusia, quien estaba en el suelo, sangrando. —Iván… ¿Dónde está Itzamma?, ¿Dónde está mi hermano? —el aludido cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, enterrándose las uñas en las palmas se sus manos.

—Se lo llevaron —Mónica negó con la cabeza, se dejó caer de rodillas, permitiendo que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por sus mejillas.

—Los rescataremos —dijo Inglaterra tratando de consolar a la latina. Guatemala lo miró con el ceño fruncido, de un salto se puso de pie y se limpió las lágrimas.

—Ya has hecho suficiente, ¡por tu culpa mi hermano y Alfred están en peligro! —le gritó enfurecida —. Si no hubiera sido por tu estupidez, ninguno de ellos hubiese tenido que pasar por todo esto.

—Guatemala… —Alemania intentó calmarla, pero lo único que logro, fue recibir un manotazo.

—No. Ya fuimos lo suficientemente benevolentes con Inglaterra. Llamaré al club de la magia, nos reuniremos para acabar con esto de una maldita vez y rescatar a mi hermano —dijo Mónica con fiereza; miró a Arthur, dedicándole todo su odio —Haré hasta lo imposible para que pagues por esto —sentencio antes de retirarse, tenía que enviar un mensaje a los demás miembros del club de la magia para que se reunieran en Hogwarts.

_Continuará…_

.,….

Si, lo sé, tardé una ETERNIDAD, en mi defensa, no tenía inspiración y de hecho, me tomo dos meses poder terminar este capítulo por la misma razón. Sin embargo, les prometo que haré todo lo posible por actualizar más rápido.

(Las invito a leer mis fic de Sherlock: La nueva familia de papá y Grimm).


End file.
